


Warm waves

by shedrak1221



Series: Mystery skulls - Alternate universes [6]
Category: Ghost - Mystery Skulls (Music Video), Mystery Skulls (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, Merfolk are based of real creatures like dolphins and fishes, Multi, Reverse little mermaid?..., implications of depression and use of meds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-04-20 05:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 51
Words: 170,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4775378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shedrak1221/pseuds/shedrak1221
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sea can be cold...<br/>Even deadly.<br/>But with the right choices...<br/>The waves can be warm... And lead you away from loneliness.</p>
<p>Merfolk AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meetings

Blue reflected everywhere.

The sea was calm. A soft current flowing. Seaweed moved in a hypnotizing dance below, a vast abyss of blue around it.

Between it all…

A fast glint of a lighter blue flashed, a figure dashing across the small sun rays reflecting into the water. Any human diving would think the figure had been a dolphin, it had moved fast.

But on closer range… 

They would have seen the outlines of a human’s body.

The mermaid smiled, letting her long blue tail flow behind her. Her fast moves slowing slightly. She chuckled, letting her arms lay behind her head as she floated. Blue eyes filling with content as her bright blue scales shined with the light.

Vivi rested there for some minutes. Taking in the cool feel of the water.

Cool enough for her.

She was trying to avoid warm waters after all.

Here… Maybe it was far enough.

She would not want to be there, not now. Not like everybody. She had no interest in it. All her kind was traveling to warm seas and coasts. This year was for merfolk one of love.

All headed to warmer waters to find a mate. Or to tie bounds between families.

As if she would.

Vivi huffed, pouting as she looked at the sun above, looming over the calm surface.

She did not want that. Not yet at least.

Staying a whole year in those shores? With all the things she could do instead, how much she could see if she traveled?

No thanks.

Her dolphin tail finally moved again, her body leaning downwards once more, more stable. Her blue eyes fixing up.

She took a deep joyful breath as she broke the surface. Her strong fins and tail pushing her upwards.

She beamed, holding a hand over her eyes. Seeing already the coast. A cay ahead. A better place to wait for the chaos of the season to pass.

She floated there, not wanting to approach the beach in plain daylight, seeing a village in the deeper area of the coast. Humans.

As she pondered if she could maybe nest near some coral…

Something moved near her.

She was unaware of two green eyes watching her insistently… Having spotted her in deeper waters as she headed here…

The merman smiled. His sharp shark teeth showing as his fin broke the surface. Circling her from behind.

Merfolk… An ancient kind of life.

Living in the depths long before humans were even born.

So many races… So many bloodlines.

The shark laughed. Loving the sight of a mermaid with a dolphin’s tail.

His favorite prey. After humans.

He gave the animals they resembled such a bad reputation. But he could just not care. Better let sharks pay for his people’s doing. Humans love to hate them.

More for them if they were gone someday.

Vivi frowned. Feeling a sudden current.

That should have not been there.

Her blue eyes widened, a big shadow heading straight for her neck from below. Fast.

She gasped, moving sideways just in time to dodge the merman jumping out of water. His jaws slamming shut where her throat would have been, had she not seen.

They both sunk down deeper, her tail swaying fast to take distance.

Both their eyes locking… His gleeful and sick… Hers narrowed with anger.

He was surprised to find out she was a fighter. Her fins waved, a taunt for him to dare to get closer, her fists raising. Her figure leaning menacingly.

Some ran. Some fought.

She will not flee…

He would have fun.

Vivi expected him to move and attack. And he did.

His spiked fins twitched, his dark tail glinting with a slight green in the dark,  whipping it sideways as a shark would, moving fast.

Forward. For her.

His hands tried to get a hold of her arms, his nails sharp as his teeth. But he snarled in exasperation, Vivi huffing. Her tail moving out the way, and slamming back onto his guts.

She snorted as the shark cursed, losing his smug smile. Holding his stomach with a hand.

He still could growl.

 

“…Aren’t you a though one…”

 

She mocked him, head moving to taunt him again.

 

“Oh, don’t think you’ll be able to bite these though bones. I’ll break yours first.”

 

Their races where equal in strength.

But sharks were more feral. Their actions wild.

He grinned again. An idea crossing his mind.

Vivi blinked as he took height over her. To then dash down onto her.

She dodged every time, both sinking deeper, nearing the ocean floor with every dash he made. Repeating his moves over and over again.

Vivi grew tired of it as she floated near the sand.

 

“Can’t you see it won’t work?! I even hit you twice! Drop it already you idiot!”

 

She blinked as he laughed.

His tail brushing the sand…

 

“…Very well…”

 

His tail pushed.

Vivi yelped, sand shooting up to her eyes, blinding her painfully.

Their were equal. But different.

He did not play fairly. He never did.

A backstabbing bastard.

She cowered slightly as she tried to clear her now pained eyes, unable to see. Her hands brushing quickly.

Her tail moved in fast sways, her mind trying to work out what to do.

She could not see him. And she knew he was nearing.

She screamed as she felt claws slam around her wrists.

Vivi trembled as she was pushed, and then slammed against a rock formation nearby. Her blue eyes widening, her arms and torso pinned against it. His hands strong, keeping her there even if she struggled.

He leaned his head to a side, laughing mockingly.

 

“And humans think you the most clever creatures…”

 

She growled, seeing him take his time to mock her.

He would have kept on laughing.

To bite her in a minute… Were not for the huge shadow suddenly looming over them.

Vivi shivered, for the lack of light came from behind her. She could only see green eyes widening in fear, her figure still pinned. But she felt his hands tremble… Realization slowly sink in into his surprised expression.

It only lasted for a second.

She gasped, a flash of black dashed at light speed. Her flinch only allowing her to see a huge figure going past over her and onto the bastard.

She heard a pained huff and a big flow of water.

Vivi let herself regain her stability, her fins moving to help her float.

Her eyes filling with shock, seeing another merman.

Bigger than any she had seen. Pushing and exchanging swipes of tail with the now angry shark. His big long tail was stronger. Causing the other to wince with every hit, not helping any that he was receiving as well fierce punches. His clawing not seeming to face the tall young merman. His magenta eyes narrowed in determination.

Vivi could only stare as the big killer whale grew tired of the shark’s attacks, and bolted to grab him.

The smaller male yelped and trashed as the other managed to grab his neck and lower tail. Keeping him still. His arms swung and moved wildly as he was forced to lay upside down. Magenta eyes fixed on him… Huffing as he kept him down in his hold.

Vivi was surprised as green eyes slowly unfocused, his wild trashing slowing.

The taller male sighed. Waiting only one more minute. And then slowly let go.

He smiled, the shark floating dumb faced, not moving an inch, only small twitches.

Paralyzed.

Vivi knew that sharks could not handle being turned upside down, but she never guessed or thought it would affect those merfolk…

Her thoughts were cut off, the tall merman speaking up, turning to face her with a shy call.

 

“A-are you alright?”

 

He began to fumble with his hands. Seeing her giving him a stare.

It made him nervous. Everyone always weary of him…

But she seemed to push away any apprehension. Which surprised him. His kind feared for being a little brutal. What he just did something orcas did often to kill sharks. Sometimes for fun. And not only that, and not only sharks.

He had expected her to flee. He would have not blamed her.

But he was the one that cowered instead, her tail suddenly moving. Forward.

To him. Closer.

Vivi rose an eyebrow as he shied again, stuttering as she looked him over.

Never having seen one like him. For they lived in icy waters. Far from any other.

He was as big as she was told they were. Maybe even more. His tail big and long, black. White stripes at the sides.

He blushed as he saw her staring at his upper half.

He could look intimidating, having muscles well defined, strong looking. But his face… His face looked so gentle, even shy, a nervous pout as he tried to avert his eyes nervously. His magenta eyes were bright. Only care in them.

Vivi finally smiled, warmly.

 

“I’m fine.” He blinked as she laughed, as if nothing. “Thanks to you!”

 

There was an awkward silence.

For he was slowly swaying away, obviously not used to being approached so directly.

Not that he wanted to stay away. He just had no clue what to say.

She knew, it seemed.

He blinked as she suddenly outstretched a hand, giving him a kind smile.

 

“Vivi.”

 

“Huhh…?”

 

Oh gosh he’s cute…

She rolled her eyes, chuckling.

 

“My name, silly! Yours?”

 

He looked down at her hand.

His voice coming out quietly after a minute.

 

“Lewis…”

 

His heartbeat fastened, her head leaning while her eyes closed with a laugh, her hand shaking his.

He could only blush more, her voice echoing through the water.

 

“Well, thanks Lewis! I owe you one!”

 

He shook his head, frowning.

Retorting worriedly.

 

“No. I saw him attacking you. And I couldn’t just… Swim away…?”

 

Fish were so easy to hunt, food was not scarce.

If this shark was hunting her, It was for sport.

Vivi just nodded, a thankful look.

Lewis relaxed slightly, the tension leaving, both deeming each other trust worthy.

He listened as she asked, her eyes full of wonder.

 

“Though I wonder…” He met her eyes, both curious. “What are you doing here? These waters are cool, but warm in comparison to the ones you roam…”

 

She began to swim around him playfully, a small smile growing on his lips.

Her playful nature showing once more.

 

“…Well… In the first place, I could say I don’t live where I should.”

 

She rose an eyebrow, halting behind him, her fins swaying.

Confused.

 

“Should? Hey, I’m not judging if you prefer warmer seas.”

 

“No. I mean…” He shrugged, nervous. “I- I live with some of yours. Not my own kind.”

 

She blinked, slowly understanding.

He remembers little of his young days. But he knows he got lost. And… Some other merfolk found him after he roamed… Rather far, hungry and clueless.

Lewis rubbed his arm, laughing slightly.

 

“Right now, I’m wandering. They are going to even warmer seas. You know, this season… I… Well, they are the only ones to near me, and I did not want to scare anyone, so I just… Came here to stay for a while? I told them it would be too warm for me there.”

 

He would see them soon enough. They could use the time together in those waters, seeing friends and far relatives. They of course tried to convince him to go with them.

He preferred not to.

Vivi was the one to blush this time, Lewis wondering as well.

 

“Why are you here, Vivi? Not that I… Mind. It’s just that I would expect you all to head there, you know.”

 

She laughed nervously, waving a hand up and down to dismiss it.

 

“Ahhh, just… Thought that all that is not made for me. Crowded beaches, nosy people all around, noise. All the same. Too boring for me.”

 

Lewis was puzzled by her, her tail waving jokingly, her laugh echoing loud.

 

“I’m taking a different vacation!”

 

Her laugh ended.

Leaving them to float silently. Neither knowing what to say…

He spoke first. Thinking he should just take his leave.

The bastard had drifted away while they spoke. Now out of sight. And he was sure he would not dare anything again. Not in a while. It would take him time to wake.

Vivi’s smile slightly dropped as he sighed, voice dragging.

 

“I’m glad you are ok, Vivi. I… Wish you have fun. I won’t steal more of your time.”

 

His tail moved to allow him to take speed… And leave. Even if he loved the sight of playful blue eyes.

But he blinked and halted after he turned away. Feeling fingers brush his arm.

He slowly turned around again… His eyes seeing hers. She was right there, holding him, a firm expression.

Her voice daring.

 

“You are not stealing my time.”

 

She knew he did not mind her presence, but he dreaded his own around hers.

Lewis seemed to doubt as she voiced his own deep thoughts.

 

“Maybe… We could hang out?” She motioned around the clear beautiful waters, the coast a good place to swim in. “This place is pretty. There are a lot of fish. And I think it would be more fun to have someone to talk to? After all, we both are looking for a place to stay in for a while, don’t we?”

 

“I…”

 

“What do you say, Lew?”

 

He was glad the water hid the red on his face. He gave him a nickname.

Vivi feared he would swim away. Too shy.

So she just hoped internally, not pressuring him.

Say yes… Don’t say no.

Little did they know that both were saying the same words mentally.

Lewis met her eyes once more. Only seeing care. True trust, no judgment.

He… He maybe…

She beamed. As he showed a little shy smile, chuckling.

 

“I’m sure it will be fun.”

 

“Yes!”

 

He yelped as she suddenly pulled, forcing him to swim forward as she did.

Her voice echoing loud, her tail moving fast.

 

“Come on! We must find the best place to make our nests! And then find where the most tasty fish hide! And then… Then grab some coral and shells and make some necklaces! Maybe some earrings! What do you think, Lewis?!”

 

He thinks that this will be exhausting for him. He can barely keep her pace of swim and thought.

She continued to drag him along. Her smile growing, seeing him nod back with one as well. Both heading towards the coast, floating near the seaweed and colorful rocks.

He could only wonder. Maybe be nervous.

But…

He won’t complain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to see how I see Lewvi as merfolk...
> 
> http://shedrak1221.tumblr.com/post/128207397721/so-you-wanted-mermaids-i-give-you-a-dolphin-and


	2. Evasion

 

“H-hold up!”

 

Lewis panted, his fin breaking the surface as he tried to take speed.

He still could not catch up with her.

 

“Vivi!”

 

He shook his head with disbelief, barely managing to take a glimpse of her blue tail, her figure at top speed ahead.

Her eyes bright, her laugh echoing all through the water, the turtle she was chasing still managing to avoid her.

Her face showed pure determination, for even if the animal did not swim as fast as her, it still made her tag behind. Making her have to dodge coral and rocks, the turtle more small than her, playfully putting obstacles in her way.

Lewis had not objected to her playfulness. In fact finding it lovely through all these days. Never having had this much fun with anyone, not counting his family.

But today, as she kept on chasing her favorite animal, he could not avoid seeing that they were nearing too much the beach.

A thing he did not like. Not now, not in plain daylight.

Vivi outstretched her arms, yelling in triumph, almost able to grab it. Its shell just above some rocks.

Lewis winced, Vivi yelping loudly, slamming onto the rocks with her fast speed. The turtle moved away at the last moment.

The mermaid huffed, plopping herself in defeat, her tail swaying in frustration as the animal swam out of sight. Without letting her snuggle it.

Lewis slowed his pace, smiling a little, her face had no price.

She pouted as he swam in circles around her, amused by her silly landing.

 

“Not funny, Lew.”

 

“Oh, you said it would be fun to chase it!”

 

“If we caught it...!”

 

Lewis sighed, stopping smiling to glance sideways.

He leaned closer to her, worried. For he could see the sand ahead, they were near some rocks at the beach.

 

“Vivi, let’s go. It’s plain daylight, and you know there are humans in this cay.”

 

She rose an eyebrow at him, laughing.

 

“Do humans scare you, Lewlew?”

 

He fumbled with his hands, looking away nervously, tail moving below him in fast sways.

 

“They don’t scare me, but you know it’s dangerous. I know what they can do.”

 

“Pfff! With how much they deny our sightings...”

 

“When they see us, we disappear to be bait!”

 

“You are such a drama queen.”

 

“I’m realistic. Can’t we just leave?”

 

She waved her tail at him, dismissive.

Even daring to swim closer to the shore, breaking the surface and looking down on him.

 

“Lew, the humans don’t visit this beach! The town uses the other side of the cay! Where the docks are! It’s deserted!”

 

He broke the surface as well, to be face to face with her and try to reason.

 

“I don’t want to push our luck.”

 

“We have been in deep waters for days. I want to explore some more.”

 

“Vivi, please-”

 

He let out a tired sob as she turned around, swimming with the waves breaking on the beach.

 

“Ok! Let me just grab some shells here and we can go back.”

 

“But-“

 

There were no buts. She was already inspecting some, her hands even reaching out of water.

He just kept his distance near the rocks, waiting for her to tire.

Both swam there…

Unaware of something moving above, at the stairs leading to the beach and sand.

Ears perked up, a nose sniffing.

The dog let out a curious whine, leaning his head, hearing water moving below. But not from the waves he was used to hear every day.

He barked a little, running down the stairs. His eyes catching something moving between them, blending with the blue.

Vivi gasped, hearing fast steps.

Her head came out of water. Her blue eyes widening in surprise as the dog’s did.

Lewis had been leaning against some rocks, ruffling his hair tiredly. Trying to keep it from falling down like a jellyfish out of water…

But he jolted, hearing Vivi squeal.

He trashed slightly, regaining his balance to bolt out of water and see what happened.

 

“Vivi-?!”

 

He froze, seeing her nuzzling herself against an animal.

But not one of the sea.

Vivi laughed, petting the dog, looking back at Lewis, who now was fidgeting nervously in the distance. As if doubting to bolt for her.

 

“Look, Lew!” She chuckled, the dog’s nose giving her another nudge. “A dog!”

 

The merman had not seen a dog in his life…

 

“V-vivi! Get away from that wolf!”

 

“Oh my god, Lew.” She gripped the dog’s snout, leaning it cutely. “How can you mistake this cute thing for a wolf?!”

 

“I- I don’t care what it is! J-just-!”

 

“Mystery?!”

 

This time both gasped.

For that was not a bark, it was not the sound of waves, nor something known…

But a human’s voice.

Vivi did bolt away this time, causing Mystery to whine in disappointment, seeing her hide along the rocks ahead, leave.

He sat there whining. Tail dropping sadly, as a blond finally caught up, panting.

Arthur huffed, leaning his hand onto one knee as he tried to regain his breath. Finally reaching the stairs, able to see the beach.

He stood there, relaxing as he saw Mystery sitting at the waves, staring at the sea.

 

“M-mystery…!” He grumbled, raising his gaze grumpily. “P-please don’t run ahead like that.”

 

The blond sighed, walking down the stairs slowly, stepping onto the sand.

But he did not move closer to the water, calling instead nervously.

 

“Come on, pal. Let’s just have a calm walk along the beach, alright?... No running.”

 

Mystery took a minute to look at him.

But Arthur breathed out in relief as the dog moved away from the waves, to walk at his side like every day.

He smiled, beginning to go ahead. Looking forward to a few hours of walking along the coast.

Magenta and blue eyes watched warily in the water, as the human placed his only hand in a pocket. Calmly going away along the shore, the dog keeping close.

Lewis huffed, scowling.

Placing a hand on her shoulder, his voice still tangling with worry. For her.

 

“See…? That human could have seen you. Let’s leave before more come, please.”

 

She only nodded, sighing tiredly.

 

“Fine.”

 

He smiled in relief. Quick to dive and take the lead into deeper waters.

But she waited a minute before following, staring at the human now in the distance with a frown.

Even from far away, she could see the sad smile on his face.

No. No more humans would come.

This one was here to be alone.

She shook her head, pushing her thoughts away.

Amber eyes did not see a blue tail diving, nor the black fin sinking away.

Left alone with his own thoughts.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes. Arthur is human.  
> Deal with it for a while~  
> There has to be conflict for a story after all!


	3. Rush

Thunder echoed.

His eyes narrowed, seeing the black clouds over him.

He could feel the waves. Making the ship sway, his feet having to carefully lay to not stumble.

The storm was building up. Increasing, everything was dark around him.

He gripped the toolbox tighter, his mind already focusing itself on the task.

There were loud rumbles. The fishing net of the mechanical arm of the ship tangled below. Rocks surely latching. The storm had caught them all by surprise.

He could only tremble, rain falling onto his coat, all the others rushing inside. Nothing they could do.

Only him knowing how to repair this thing. Only he able to use his tools to make the net unlatch from the engines, and make them free to leave. They could not cut the net with knifes, out of reach.

He took a deep breath, nearing slowly the edge, the big arm leaning down, to the water below.

He gulped, strong waves hitting the side of the boat.

He still forced himself to get over with it, even if he dreaded to near the edge. He had to reach for one part that loomed past the railing.

It had to have gotten stuck right there, just their luck. And unusual sight, a strange malfunction.

But he was not one to complain. The sea was always unpredictable.

His hands got a hold of a wrench. Then he leaned over the railing. Huffing as he struggled to reach.

He worked there for a few minutes. Careful to not trip as he loomed. Careful of the sways of the storm, always careful, always fearful.

He would have been alright.

He was…

Until a sudden rumble struck the side of the boat. Right where he was.

His eyes widened, his figure leaning too much forward. The rumble causing the whole ship to tremble, and him to stumble. Forward... And down.

The fall was quick. His startled scream muffled and silenced by the loud waves. His tears mixing with salty water as he collided with it.

He trashed, unable to see anything but black. His much needed breaths escaping him as he opened his mouth in fear, in blind panic.

His body was dragged along by the strong current. Like a simple weightless doll.

All the air escaped him. He could feel the water get into his lungs, drowning. Nothing he could do against it.

He could feel his mind grow foggy, unable to swim much against this storm. Unable to call for help.

He would have lost conscience. From fear and shock.

But he felt something else instead.

His eyes shot open again, a sudden flow of pain, a sudden stab. Or multiple ones.

He trashed, something dragging him along. Gripping him. It was not the current this time. Something black moving between the darkness.

His eyes filled with horror, a sudden trail of red flowing besides him. The shadow dashing away, finally letting go.

He finally saw something as he floated in shock. A slight trail of moonlight piercing the big waves above.

Making him fear more than ever, more than drowning could ever make him.

He trembled, seeing two sharp green eyes. Narrowed with amusement at him.

Sharp teeth, a sick smile. Nothing he had ever seen.

Sharp teeth, tainted in red. Nearing.

Closer. His screams muffled, unheard. His struggles kept down, he could not move away.

His screams could not be heard, loud thunder and rain.

He can’t feel one of his arms.

He can’t move.

He felt something touching him…

He felt-

 

“Ah-hh!”

 

His eyes shot open as he trashed forward.

He heard a loud whine as he panted. His hand had whipped sideways as he moved, a blind move to try to push teeth away.

Arthur gasped for breath. Cold sweat falling from his forehead, his whole figure trembling.

He slowly sobbed. Staring tiredly at the blankets.

No water, he could breathe. No eyes piercing him with hunger.

No delusions from shock...

Mystery brushed his snout with a paw, sitting there at the edge of the bed. Arthur’s hand striking him.

The blond wheezed a little, looking at the dog sideways. Gulping as he tried to speak.

 

“…S-sorry… I- I…”

 

A nightmare…

Mystery lowered his paw. His red eyes filling with care as Arthur laid his hand over his ears, petting gently.

His voice barely a whisper.

 

“T-thank you, b-buddy.” He closed his eyes for a moment, trying to push the dream away. “Again…”

 

He smiled sadly, Mystery giving him another nudge, curling onto his lap. Knowing.

The dog always knew.

He always woke him up when needed. He always was there to help him… Since last year.

He helped, he felt better every day.

It had been a while since the last nightmare.

Arthur opened his eyes slowly. His bed near a window, his bedroom having a nice view on the second floor.

He sighed, calming down slightly.

Seeing strong drops of rain collide with his window. A huge storm outside. The beach was far, yet he could still hear the fierce waves. Striking the coast. Lightning glinted in the horizon, blending with the dark sea.

 

“Fucking storms.”

 

This one seems even worse than the one that made him fall.

He blinked down, Mystery letting out another worried bark, seeing him glare to it all.

He chuckled a little, ruffling his fur.

 

“I know, I know…”

 

Red eyes relaxed, Arthur reaching for the window.

He rose an eyebrow at the dog, letting the shutters fall, blocking any sight of waves in the far distance.

 

“Happy?”

 

Amber eyes narrowed with amusement. Mystery let out a yawn, finally laying down.

He did as well. Slowly. Letting out a long tired exhale. Closing his eyes.

Even if he knew he would not sleep tonight.

He did not bother taking any meds either.

The thunders were too loud.

And the night long.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

He clenched his teeth.

His whole figure struggled, loud growls escaping him as he held onto rocks, his hand gripping them painfully.

He let out a sigh of relief, seeing Vivi finally win against the fierce current, managing to sneak between a set of coral and rocks. Her figure slim enough for her to fit in, letting the current flow over her.

Safe.

He on the other hand…

Blue eyes watched with worry as his tail whipped, his magenta eyes narrowed with determination.

 

“Hold on Lew!”

 

“I- I try!”

 

He panted, trying to keep up with the strong waves.

They both flinched, hearing the loud thunders around them. The strong waves brushing them.

Even if they were deep in the water, the current of the waves still managed to reach them. The storm was huge, strong, fierce. Nothing they would have expected in this area.

It took them by surprise as they slept, laying on their nests.

Not enough time to try to go deeper into the sea and avoid its current.

Vivi gasped, seeing one of Lewis’ hands let go. His mouth opening in a pained snarl, his tail pushed back. No matter how he swam.

 

“Lewis!”

 

She got out of her hiding spot, seeing him slowly lose grip.

Her arm outstretched for his hand, their eyes meeting, locking as he tried to reach for her.

But she could only cry in alarm, as he did with shock.

Losing his hold on the rocks. Crumbling under his tight grip and the flow.

She could only stumble with the current as he was pushed back, dragged away from her.

Lewis huffed, feeling himself brush the sand below him, every wave making him hit it. Hurting his skin, pushing him down.

And towards the coast.

He tried to swim up in a blind attempt.

His big fin at his back broke the surface, a loud exhale. Only for water to hit his face, every wave taller than him.

He kept on diving in and out, trying to take some kind of drive. Swim against it.

Yet his eyes could only cry. His tears unseen with the water.

For he saw that he was being taken away from her, the waters going black between them.

He could only fear, seeing himself near the beach, every second nearer. By every wave.

Nearing dangerous spikes…

This side of the cay was sharp. The moon brought high waters, and with the storm, the normal level of water was gone. The sand that should be was not there, sunk below. Instead, there were the sharp rocks and ledge that loomed above it in the day. A long line of green rocks leaning towards the waves. Years of wind causing them to be beautiful and rare. But deadly for him now.

He cursed. Damming his own self. Wishing he could be slender like her, her tail able to use the currents in her favor, small enough. Made for this kind of seas.

His figure was adapted for the cold ocean. Vast openings, far from everywhere, able to break the ice that blocked his way if necessary.

Here… He had no space. He almost could brush the bottom already.

And the rocks.

He struggled there for hours. Hearing Vivi call for him.

He screamed to her, seeing her try to near him. He told her to stay away, knowing that even she could get stuck.

He could only feel relief as she did listen, her face showing how torn she was. Her tail whipping onto the waves as she fought them ahead.

He kept on keeping himself out of reach from the rocks, barely. Moving his arms and tail wildly.

But he eventually… Could not keep on. Exhausted.

Vivi cried as she saw his tail slow its pace, and a wave finally strike him squarely. For a moment taking him out of sight.

A loud thunder echoed, muffling a loud thud.

Magenta eyes closed in pain. Feeling himself brush the sharp spikes.

Luckily for him… The waves pushed him on top of some. None stabbing deep.

He tried to crawl away, knowing he had to try.

But he gasped, wheezed. More strong strikes of water pushing him deeper between the rocks.

He let go again, unable to fight it.

Hissing as he felt his tail be pushed between two spikes. His body hanging slightly below them.

He laid there, bracing himself with every hit. Feeling the faint pain of cuts.

His vision grew foggy, by the shock and the exhaustion.

He still heard her call.

It lasted for hours. Making him feel cold and near death.

By the time that the storm faded and the sun came up over him... He could not move. Tired.

Trapped.

 


	4. Fright

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mondays... Who does not hate Mondays?

Monday.

He used to hate Mondays. Oh, how he did.

Maybe he still does.

A day that made everyone stress out. Grumble at the tiredness of having to return to work, of having to look forward to a long week of tiredness. Do things. Mondays are a hated day, when you must come to terms with all the tasks you have to do.

Work.

Well… He misses it.

He misses the feeling of satisfaction once all is done. The glee that any task brought, his mind able to focus and set itself onto something, run wild.

He hates Mondays, but now differently.

You don’t appreciate something until it’s gone.

And gone it is.

Arthur huffed at nothing, giving a pointless kick to the sand. His gaze fixed down on it. Each step dragging.

He can’t work. He can’t do shit.

Even if he could. For fucks sake he could.

Yet everyone keeps on telling him down. Everyone still fuses over his missing limb. Lance never allows him to touch a single tool. Deadly afraid of a single cut. He is pretty much reduced to uselessness.

He may still be hurt. But he can really work against his loss.

Amber eyes rose up again, glaring ahead. Having walked along the long beach since sunrise, Mystery close to him, always there. The walks always helped.

But today, today two things made it different.

It was fucking Monday. And on Mondays, one must work. He needs to. He needs to tire himself, do something.

On the other hand, he had a nightmare. Again. Something that always shook him inside out. Always bringing back that night. All his sorrowful thoughts. He really hated storms.

But he does not wish to go tell Duet. Heck no. Not today. Not to hear again how those nightmares and fears of the dark were only outcomes of his shock. Be told to keep taking his meds, to try to push that delusion away, the phantom pains still there on his stump. He is sick of hearing it.

He has an appointment soon already anyway. The doc can wait. It all can wait.

Right now…

He smiled a little, seeing the far coast ahead. The cay where he lived in was huge. It always took him two hours to walk from the town to this beach.

Because god save him if he dares lay eyes near his old van.

It takes a few more hours to reach the west side of the cay. There is a beautiful but messy coastline, that Lance would scold him about if he found out he walked near it. Sharp rocks, not safe to near. Much like the ones at the bottom of the sea that tore his arm.

Today, he wants to tire himself, walk more. Like every Monday. Not just stroll a little along the sand.

He will reach those far green rocks today. Work the damn legs he still has. Then, and only then, head back.

Mystery let out a questioning whine, looking up at the blond.

For they crossed a familiar palm tree, which was where they would turn around, and walk back home.

Arthur just kept ahead, Still walking along the humid sand. Letting the breeze brush him.

Glaring sideways at the waves.

Angry.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Another hiss echoed.

Vivi winced, hearing Lewis slump again, after trying to pull himself down, for the hundredth time.

He huffed, his hands clenching the spikes besides him, pulling for dear life. His tail gave another swipe. But he only managed to give himself another cut, brushing their sharp edges. His breath was coming out labored, his lower body stuck between the rocks. Behind him, the leaned terrain and his weight did not help him any. He could not wiggle his way out now, as his kind knew how to. 

He could only pant there, his figure pressured on land. Watching tiredly and worriedly as Vivi growled below.

The water level had decreased, when the sun came up and the storm ended. Revealing again the sand below. A normal patch of beach, that he could not reach, stuck above on the green rocks.

While she kept on trying to reach for him, crawling her way. Her arms outstretched upwards for him. But unable to climb.

Both weighted too much to move closer. Not made for land.

Lewis sighed, trying to reason.

 

“Vivi, stop, you could get stuck-“

 

“I have to get you out of there!”

 

She let out another huff, pulling herself upwards against the green ledge. It was a small ledge, not more than two meters.

Magenta eyes filled with sadness, seeing her yelp again, letting go with her hands. Weighted down by her tail.

She can’t reach him.

Blue eyes showed pure nervousness as she sat there, looking up at him… Him down at her.

Both laying there in a tense silence, only broken by waves.

Until he spoke up, firm.

 

“Vivi, go back to the water.”

 

She glared at him, seeing him just lay himself onto the green surface between spikes, able to lay more or less flat. Having enough space for his torso. But his tail still laid in a painful angle, still trembling between rocks rising for the now blue sky.

Lewis could only dread as she crawled again below, holding herself against the edge to scowl at him.

 

“For Triton’s sake I’ll just leave you hanging there! I need to help you! Y-you know I have to!”

 

His own weight was slowly crushing him. She has been trying to reach him for hours. And each second his breaths are raspier. The sun does not help either; his tail is drying up below it. The rocks and sand are beginning to burn, heating up-

He has to get out of there. Soon.

She did not take kindly that Lewis still kept on worrying for her.

 

“Just leave… O-once… Once I rest a little, maybe I can wipe my tail more strongly. And maybe break a spike. Or two… I will just crawl my way back.”

 

He could fool any other. But he can’t lie to her.

 

“Sure! Crawl your way back from your grave?!” He tail slammed on the sand, her hands clenching, her sharp teeth showing. “I’m not leaving!”

 

He only shook his head, seeing her tail dry up as well.

 

“Please-“

 

“I said no!”

 

Both struggled there.

They were laying unseen on the green coast.

Unaware that they had been heard.

Ears perked up, looking away from the blond.

Arthur was now standing still, at the end of the normal beach, the beginning of uneven terrain near. A few small spikes at his side. He had stopped here, gazing at the waves to head back after some minutes.

But he rose an eyebrow, turning around to look behind him. Hearing a loud bark.

His eyes widened, a gasp escaping him, seeing Mystery bolt away. Again, like the other day.

 

“M-mystery?!”

 

He stumbled a little as he tried to stop the dog. But he only tripped slightly, his hand not managing to grab his red collar to stop him.

He sighed tiredly, seeing him run onto the green surface. Disappearing between uneven green rocks. Going ahead.

 

“…Not again.”

 

He had not planned to stroll into it. He had enough, a few hours walking. He never ventured more than this.

That part of the cay was not safe to walk on.

It seemed the dog had other plans.

 

“You are not getting any treats today!”

 

Arthur resigned. Following. Taking a first step onto the rocks. Higher than the sand near the waves. There was plain sand below, yet he preferred to follow on the rocks, too little space of sand before the water.

He could not let the dog hurt himself. And not only because he cared. But for the fact that Duet trusted him to take care of him.

So he slowly maneuvered his way, unable to see Mystery ahead, the rocks blocking his view. They leaned upwards, forcing him to walk more tiredly.

The distance that will take him minutes to walk, careful of the spikes, Mystery had already ran.

The dog could only rise his ears in surprise. Coming upon a strange sight.

Both red eyes and magenta locked.

Arthur worried behind. Trying to fasten his steps, hearing Mystery bark and someone yelp.

A thing he tried to deny. No one was ever here. Ever.

As he jogged his way…

Lewis began to sway wildly again, panicking as Mystery nudged his tail.

 

“Oh my god! Alright, Vivi help me out! It’s going to bite-!”

 

Vivi gave him a look, the dog was only nudging his side in worry. In question.

 

“Lew, it won’t harm you! But if you keep on swiping your tail like that you may hit him!”

 

Lewis shuddered, whispering in nervousness.

 

“Then it better stop!” He let out a nervous snarl, swatting his tail harmlessly at Mystery, who stepped off with an offended bark. “I had enough as I was!”

 

Arthur huffed, finally having a small glimpse of the dog ahead.

Slightly covered by the now taller spikes, the terrain more sharp.

 

“There you are!”

 

Both Vivi and Lewis gasped, hearing a human’s voice near.

Too near. Right behind some rocks.

Lewis just froze while Vivi hid behind the ledge, both their eyes widening in fear. Steps nearing, Mystery letting out a whine.

The same blond of the other day. Finally climbing up to where Lewis was, pushing himself up with a growl.

Arthur slowly raised his gaze.

To freeze.

He had not heard the voices, his hearing not as good as the dog’s.

But now he could only tremble as he stood, eyes fixing on the huge black tail between rocks, the big fin. The white stripes crossing it. Resembling a killer whale.

It would have been a sight on its own. It would have been enough to make him panic.

But he could only shake in fright. Seeing more. Something that should not be there. Something that he denied, wished it did not exist.

He would have sworn there was a human’s torso cut on the rocks. But there was not enough blood, its tan skin looked to be connected to the huge tail. He would have cursed his eyes. Were not for the fact he had sworn he saw one before.

Both human and merman locked eyes. Both trembling. Falling silent in fear.

Horrifying fear.

The merman could only clench his teeth and let out a silent gasp, his muscles tensing. Amber eyes almost piercing him, fixed. A human. Seeing him. He could only think he was doomed.

Unknowing that the blond was as shocked as him. And dreadful.

He had sworn that he saw a strange creature that night. He was laughed at. He was told it was mere shock, only a product of blood loss and the loss of his limb, of almost drowning. That it had only been sharp rocks and a strong current.

Yet here he was. Again seeing… A huge black tail. Sharp eyes and teeth.

A merman.

He…

He was the first to scream.

Lewis did as well, a short one, both deeming the other a horrible sight. A deadly one.

Arthur could only shiver as the merman began to struggle wildly, its tail raising up. To slam down multiple times, trying to free itself desperately, his arms and hands pulling at the rocks in front of him as he growled loudly.

Mystery backed away, cowering as Arthur did. Lewis’ tail hitting the rocks with immense force, his face showing pure determination.

But only for a minute.

Arthur flinched, a loud gasp echoing.

Lewis stopped, wincing as he felt another sharp cut. He only managed to slash his fins again.

Arthur raised a hand to his chest, standing there in trance. Watching how the merman surrendered, dropping onto the rocks again, the tail still pulling weakly, only colliding against two spikes.

Magenta eyes were fixed on him, almost warning, full of apprehension and anger.

He frowned, eyes narrowing at the creature. Relaxing slightly. His mind working fast.

It can’t move.

Lewis whimpered and cowered, again trying to push himself forward. Seeing the blond take a doubtful step closer. Still enough distance.

Arthur could only feel as lost. Never averting his gaze, admiring the merman in a fearful glance.

Remembering everything. All he had gone through.

All that he was told is wrong, he was mocked wrongly. He did not dream sharp teeth and green eyes, or the figure laughing at him as he drowned and bled.  He swore he saw it. He was told against it. And he believed it in the end.

And now… He is seeing it all over again. Right here. These things are real. No mythology as Duet says. Not a stupid dream from reading too many _"crappypastas"_ on the internet, as Lance grumps.

It is not a product of his shock and anxiety.

At least… He hopes so. Or not.

He… Does not know what is worse.

He can swear he is seeing it clearly again.

He opened his mouth slightly, shaking his head in denial.

Struggling with words, his hand slightly raising, seeing the creature just close its eyes. Wait as if he was the one in danger.

He took a step closer, his heart finally daring to speak up. Needing answers.

But he had no chance.

 

“Ah-h!” Mystery yelped, Arthur screaming and falling back onto his butt. Something round hitting his head. Thrown at him… “...W-wha-“

 

“Don’t you dare hurt him, human!”

 

Lewis opened his eyes. Widening as he saw Vivi come out of her hiding spot behind the ledge. Yet another conch ready in her hand to throw.

 

“V-vivi! Don’t-!”

 

Arthur panted on the ground, staring wide eyed at the second mermaid. Who was showing her teeth in a snarl, trying to push herself up against the ledge. Motioning another conch at him. Angrily.

She made the conch bounce in her hand, ready to throw it at him.

 

“You’re cute, but I won’t doubt to drag you into the water and trap you inside an underwater cave forever, if you lay a hand on him!"

 

Arthur trembled, not liking those words in the slightless.

He could only breathe there scared, both merfolk speaking up, the male yelling at her in panic.

 

“Stop and flee! You can’t help me!”

 

“I- I can, Lew!”

 

Both males watched in fear.

Her hands slamming again onto the ledge.

Arthur gulped and whimpered, Vivi managing to push her head above it, her sharp blue eyes fixed on him angrily… One of her arms swinging onto the edge. Her torso managing to climb up.

Only to fall down again, with a loud hiss, her skin scrapping the rocks.

Lewis cried, seeing her not surrender. Not yet, scratching the rocks with her hands. Cursing.

Arthur stood slowly, taking a step back from both. Seeing her just slump, cry.

He did not make any other move, frozen as Mystery whimpered. He could only watch, the dog jumping down the edge, easily landing at her side.

Vivi rose her gaze, feeling his snout give her a concerned nudge. A worried bark.

She glared again, tiredly. While Arthur cowered again under her gaze.

Flinching as she roared.

 

“Human! G-give me a hand dammit!” Arthur followed the wave of her tail, motioning up at the other. “I need you to drag him out of between the spikes! He can wiggle his way back to water on the sand!"

 

Lewis huffed, disbelieving.

 

“Don’t speak with the human! It-“

 

“Shh!” Lewis could only keep silent, her mind set. “It’s our only bet!”

 

Her blue eyes met amber ones, trying to show no malice. Almost begging.

She could only fear, shown clearly on her face.

Seeing Arthur shake his head, Step away between rocks. Breathing fastening. Looking back to where he came from.

Back to the town.

He… He was not crazy.

He is not.

He could go back. Tell everyone who laughed at what he thought he saw. He saw a monster that night. He knows it now. He can go back, and prove it. Lead them here, finally prove it was not his fault.

His hand shook. Nearing his pocket, his phone there. Easy to reach. He took another doubtful step away. Fearful.

But he could only halt. Hearing her call. Faintly.

 

“Please…”

 

He stood there for a whole minute. Staring at his stump.

To then glance at her eyes again. Seeing her dread. The one trapped between spikes showed the same fear he felt as he drowned. His magenta eyes looking at him like he watched those sharp teeth.

He slowly looked at his own hand, taking a deep shaky breath.

The mermaid blinked, the human laughing shortly, almost delusional. Asking nervously as he looked at her, doubtful.

 

“H-he won’t… B-bite. R-right?”

 

He reconsidered running as the killer whale huffed, glaring at him, warning with a slow wave of his tail.

 

“…As long as you don’t dare to kill me, I won’t.”

  
Lewis rose an eyebrow at her, baffled as she rolled her eyes.

 

“Oh please Lewis…!” She rose a hand, pointing at the now more fearful blond. “He does not carry any weapon! I can see!”

 

The merman still growled, his fins seeming to shiver, menaced.

His voice seeming calm. Yet he was anything but calm.

 

“A push would be enough.”

 

He is near sharp spikes. His tail is stuck. It would be easy to just shove him onto it all.

He looked back again, hearing the human speak up, stuttering.

 

“I- I would not…”

 

Lewis gave him a long stare, his tail still raised. Ready to swipe. Even if the human was not daring to near.

His amber eyes showed fear. He could see it now. He was pale, as if seeing a ghost.

Scared.

Both their hearts were beating fast, dreading.

Arthur sighed, Lewis giving him a last glare, that told enough. Then lowering his tail down, slowly. Letting it lay limp, his whole figure relaxing slightly. His gaze telling him he could approach. But not make any wrong moves.

Arthur seemed to doubt again. Not really knowing what was happening. Or what he was doing.

But Vivi met his eyes, reassuring with a slight nod and a warm smile.

At any other moment he would have questioned himself. Finding himself moving towards the spikes, slowly. Noting how the merman’s breathing fastened as his did. Both fearing being so near.

He was now standing beside him, looking down at his huge tail. Feeling both amazed and terrified.

Frowning with empathy, able to notice now the slight red tangling, a few cuts on his skin. The lower part of his body pressured between two big spikes, just near his waist. Smaller ones around.

He had seen him trashing to get free. Struggling. His own weight preventing him of raising his tail much upwards, what he needed to move out between the ones trapping him.

 

“A-alright.” He raised his hand, sweat falling as he warned. He only had one arm, and he needed it. “I’m going to… Try and push you up slightly. D-don’t freak out.”

 

Lewis did not know if the human was saying the last words to him or himself.

Either way, he did not show any signs of being aggressive while the blond slowly crouched.

He did shiver and wince as he felt his hand lay on his side, brushing his pained skin. It laid there for a minute, not daring to make any sudden moves. Or maybe trying to overcome his own fear.

But the hand eventually moved.

Lewis blinked, hearing him groan, only one arm pulling up. His heart shaped eyebrows down in a grimace.

He weighted too much.

Arthur yelped, almost falling back as Lewis helped. Raising his tail as much as he could.

Just near the top of the spikes.

The blond stomped his feet down, keeping his balance. And pushing all he could.

Nodding tiredly, smiling nervously.

 

“N-now…”

 

Now he only had to lean carefully his tail.

Lewis growled, his tail moved in a painful angle, that he had not managed to accomplish himself. But now, his tail loomed over one spike, barely missing the sharp edge. Arthur huffing, barely keeping his tail from falling down on it.

Magenta eyes opened wide, seeing he was helped over the spike sideways, finally out of harm if he dropped.

Arthur yelped, the tail moving in his hold. But not to strike him as he thought, bracing himself.

He heard a thud.

He slowly lowered his arm from his face, peeking nervously.

Lewis had slammed his tail down, not hitting a single rock. Finally able to crawl forward, his tail unstuck, enough space.

Arthur trembled there, seeing him crawl his way towards the ledge, where Vivi was. Her eyes bright, a smile full of relief on her face.

Lewis heaved, dropping from the edge without second thoughts. Hitting strongly the sand below, his upper half first, tail slamming. But he did not care. Finally away from the rocks. And the human.

He did not even look at amber eyes as he kept on moving. His arms pulling, for him to reach the waves.

She could only shake her head, Lewis fast to leave into the water. Not a single word said.

But she could not blame him. There was still fright in his eyes, and pain.

Speaking of fear...

Mystery was whining, Arthur was still frozen above, looking down shaken, shocked.

He could only look at her, hearing her voice. Kind.

 

“Thank you.”

 

Arthur slowly nodded. Not really knowing, having no clue. Just staring as she leaned to look up to him, a grateful smile.

 

“N-no… Problem?”

 

She chuckled slightly, seeing him shy away. Both in apprehension and confusion.

Her tail moved again.

He was amazed as it helped her make her way, over the sand, her arms making most of the work. But her blue tail was beautiful under the sun, slight reflection on it as it moved gracefully.

She finally sighed in relief, letting herself lay onto the waves breaking on the sand, easing the burning she had been feeling.

She slowly looked back, her face not losing her smile.

Even if her eyes narrowed. And her voice grew weary, warning.

 

“I’ll keep my eye on you, human. No words of this… Got it?”

 

She is laughing. Yet he feels like he better do as she says.

Vivi then leaned her head cutely, giving a last pat to mystery. As grateful to him.

The dog whined as she let go, and moved away.

She got into the water. Her tail giving a last kick as it dived down. Deep. Blending with the blue.

No more sight of them.

Arthur looked down at his arm. His lips quivering.

Mystery looked away from the waves, ears perking up.

Hearing Arthur laugh. A broken quiet laugh.

His eyes unfocused, yet fixed on his arm.

He still has his other arm.

He… Has…

The dog’s eyes widened, the laugh fading. And eyes rolling back.

He barked in alarm, Arthur dropping backwards onto the rocks.

Finally fainting.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They finally met!  
> With... Relative outcomes.


	5. Omen

 

She kept on glancing back.

Her eyes looking sadly at the coast. Barely keeping the pace Lewis had.

Even if he was hurt, he was swimming fast. Away from the beach.

The merman let out a long trembling sigh. Finally letting his tail stop, holding himself, taking deep breaths.

Just… Deep breaths. He has survived the storm. He has not been stabbed by any sharp rocks. He only has a few cuts. He is alive. The human has not pierced him with sharp harpoons or hooks. He is not dead.

Yes…

He is not dead. Yet.

The human has seen him. He has been seen. There are humans in this cay. Soon, they can-

 

“Lewis.”

 

He flinched, feeling a hand on his shoulder.

Vivi frowned, seeing him cower for a second. His eyes focusing after.

Looking at her tiredly.

 

“S-sorry.”

 

“…It’s ok now. You are safe.”

 

He looked down, eyes full of fear.

She could only sigh, his voice showing how shaken he was.

 

“N-no, we’re not! We have been seen…! YOU have been seen! They-!”

 

He huffed silently, Vivi turning him around, grabbing his shoulders. Shaking him gently to try to make him see.

 

“Lewis calm down. You are alright, you hear me? The human won’t harm you. He won’t harm me. I know how they are. No one will believe him. Even if he had taken a portrait with those things they call phones, none would believe him! T-they have something called… Pho- Photoshopping? I’m sure they-”

 

“How can you be so sure?!” He held her back, looking straight to her eyes. His tail swaying fast. “I could have ruined everything! I always do! I should have not been around you! I-”

 

She had enough.

Lewis gasped, her tail moving. Gently but firmly raising onto his mouth, shutting him off.

 

“You dork, listen to me would you?” She pointed back at the coast, now far. “I really don’t think humans will hunt us. If it makes you feel any better, I can prove it to you. If you trust me.”

 

She lowered her tail.

But Lewis only looked away, doubtful.

 

“I…”

 

“You got out of there, did you not?”

 

He blinked, meeting her eyes.

She smiled sadly, seeing him nod tiredly.

Lewis trembled, her arms going around him. Hugging him. He buried his face on her shoulder, as she tried to reassure him.

 

“That human helped you. And I’m going to keep an eye on him, just in case. I promise.”

 

She held him close.

Smiling as he slowly nodded, his breathing slowing down.

After some minutes, she let go, looking up at him calmly.

 

“Now, Lew… Should we not treat those ugly cuts?”

 

He looked down at his tail. Frowning.

He is tired. He is still bleeding slightly, he is sure his skin is burned.

  
“Good idea. I… I don’t want them infected.”  


The green rocks were humid and not so good looking, almost black.

He smiled sadly, Vivi taking his hand. Nudging him to follow. Seek some herbs.

They both swam slowly. Her sways mindful of his exhaustion.

But she could only blink.

Hearing him ask nervously.

 

“Vivi…” She sighed, his voice curious. “What is a phone?”

 

 

 

* * *

 

_“Ohohohohoooh…”_

There was sound.

Faint.

He is laying onto something hard.

There is something wet brushing his cheek.

Arthur groaned, raising his hand to his face. Indeed feeling a snout there.

He was being licked.

Mystery whined, pushed away. Arthur shifting, eyelids moving ever so slightly.

A raspy grumble.

 

“M-mystery… W-what did I tell you about waking me up early…?”

 

He would have rolled around. Grabbed some blankets.

But as he moved his hand. He frowned.

Only feeling a rough surface. Humid.

There was a ringtone echoing faintly.

 

“ _Ohohohohoooh…”_

 

He opened his eyes.

He laid there, feeling the vibration in his pocket, the sound of his phone muffled.

He could only stare in confusion, still groggy. Seeing himself lay between sharp spikes.

He instantly sat up, gasping.

But he hissed, raising his hand to his forehead, feeling a strong migraine.

He… He is not in his home.

 

“ _Oh yeah.”_

His eyes narrowed with slight fear. Looking around him just as the ringtone ended, leaving him to finally hear the soft waves. And the wind brushing.

Eyes fixing on the red ahead, the sun setting.

He trembled, slowly awakening fully.

With fear.

Not knowing why had been laying here.

Why was he here?

He shivered, laying his hand down to push himself to his feet. Almost slipping on the wet and uneven surface, his mind still foggy.

His figure shook. Both from the slight cold of the breeze and the dread.

He laid his gaze on the spikes nearby, eyes slowly widening.

Seeing red on them.

 

“N-no.” He slammed his hand onto his stump, shaking his head wildly. “Nonono-“

 

He pushed his sleeve back.

He panted. Clenching his teeth. His stump was healed, the scars were there, but there was no red. Causing him to let out a sigh, not understanding why he was not wounded.

He is not bleeding. He thinks.

Arthur brushed his fingers around his body, gulping as he made sure. Not finding any wound. Not a single scratch. He only had a mild headache.

 

“Why…”

 

He stood there, holding himself.

Staring at the spikes. At the sun. The day was ending. He had been laying there for hours.

He questioned why.

He thought he needed to know why.

But by staring at the ledge, the spikes, the conch laying at his feet… He cursed for trying to find out.

His mind remembering what he saw again, as the fogginess faded slightly.

Remembering was more frightening than wondering.

 

“I- I...”

 

He… He had seen merfolk.

Arthur looked at his feet. Noting how the rocks were wet. Slippery.

He could have slipped. Tripped. Hit his head. Another delusion. He can be just crazy. He could have taken too many painkillers.

He can be out of it.

But… He can only think.

Why would he come here? Why would he venture into this part of the cay? He hates water. He is standing above it, he can see the sand below the ledge. Waves.

He stepped closer to the spikes. His face losing any trace of emotion, a cold trance.

His fingers shaking, as he reaches for the red on them.

He retrieved his hand, raising it at his eye level. Watching silently how the blood tangled on his fingers. Real, he could feel it. There. Not his.

There had been someone here.

He lost an arm that night. He felt teeth.

He has seen it all again today. Two. He has felt the soft skin of a sea creature. A black tail. A beautiful black tail with sharp white stripes, of a huge killer whale. The graceful glow of a blue dolphin’s tail, its elegant and slender fins. He felt the hit of that conch.

Magenta and blue eyes, fixed on him. As he gazed on their upper halves, looking as human as his.

He has seen them. He can swear on it.

But he swore he saw green eyes too. And no one listened.

It… It could have not been a dream. Could it?

He gasped, something rumbling. Cutting off his thoughts.

He relaxed, overcoming his surprise, realizing it is just his phone again. He was easy to startle, more now, now that he was deadly afraid. Questioning his sanity.

He snarled, brushing away the blood on his hand onto the rocks, with little result.

He then reached for his pocket, taking his phone.

A whimper escaped him, seeing it was Lance. And that he had more than ten lost calls.

 

“Shit.”

 

Arthur gulped, dreading answering.

He preferred to let the ringtone end again. Not having the will to let out a single word.

He can’t speak now. Lance will question him.

He shook his head, making a text message instead.

Telling he had fallen asleep, somewhere. Not mentioning where exactly.

He silenced his phone, knowing he would call again.

He was not at his apartment. He is going to get grumbled at again.

But he did not care as much now.

Amber eyes stared with tears at the horizon, feeling a noose in his throat.

Mystery looked up at him, felling pure worry as his voice echoed quietly, scared.

 

“L-lets… Let’s go back, M-mystery.” His eyes narrowed sadly, unable to see anything between the now orange waves. “I- I’m tired.”

 

Mystery’s ears dropped, seeing Arthur begin to walk towards the way back home. Slowly.

His eyes empty. Gazing at the water all the way back.

Feeling pure dread.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Arthur has Ghost as ringtone.  
> "Try and hear me, then I'm done. 'cause I might just say this once. Seen this played out, in my dream. It doesn't matter..."


	6. Lament

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Stares at hands*  
> ...  
> This chapter... Came out darker than intended.  
> Good job me...!

He fidgeted sadly.

His amber eyes raised, bothered by all the metallic sounds. All around him.

Mystery was laying on the floor at his side, his ears lowered as much as they could, annoyed by all the noise.

His uncle was leaning against an old motorbike, holding a wrench on his hand, his grumpy expression focused entirely on the task. Tools scattered all around them.

Kingsmen was always open. Yet he was never allowed to partake in its business.

Not anymore.

Arthur sighed, eyeing it all tiredly. Fumbling with a screw laying near him, his mind still torn. From what he saw, and the scolding he got when he returned home.

Lance was not pleased to find he had been walking at the beach again. He did not like him near water. But he would have been more or less fine with it, knowing it helped. What he was not pleased to find out was the fact he had been near that area. That green coast.

He can’t lie even if his life depended on it, Lance saw right through him.

And were not for the fact he was overprotective now, he would have thrown his trusty wrench at him.

Arthur sat there onto the front of his dear van, unused since he could not drive. Staring with envy, a small rodent sitting near his uncle. The hamster was nudging tools from time to time closer to Lance, when needed.

Even Galahad was allowed to work. Even if his hind legs were slightly damaged. Always roaming in Kingsmen. More useful than him.

He is not allowed to work.

It’s not that his uncle hates him.

All the contrary.

He is just afraid. He was the one to get him that job in the fishing ship, as a mechanic. Little did he know, that he would be needed indeed. And that he would lose an arm for trying to fix something. Almost drown.

He blames himself. Wants to keep him away from everything harmful.

But this is just not helping either.

It all makes him depressed. The lack of achievement, the words telling him he must wait taking care of his problem, that it was all an accident. That it is all just in his head.

It is not.

It is making him go crazy.

Even if he has been eerily emotionless since yesterday, when he saw them again, he still is questioning it.

He can’t stop thinking.

 

“Uncle?”

 

Lance raised a thick eyebrow, only letting out a grumble in question.

Arthur frowned, a minute of silence before he dared trying. Again.

 

“I have been thinking.” He always does. “I- I have been near the sea you know, watching calmly, a-and… I saw some documentaries-“

 

Lance sighed, finally turning to face him.

Voice caring, but firm.

 

“Get to the point kid. I have to get this thing fixed.”

 

Arthur nodded nervously, ruffling his hair, looking away.

 

“It’s just…” He let it out, as subtly as he could. “There are so many areas of the sea unexplored. There are huge gaps we can’t know how deep they are. We know more of space than the deepest ocean. And I wondered… If… How many creatures could be there undiscovered. Fish? Or… M-maybe, even m-mer-“

 

He was cut off, blinking in disappointment as his uncle shook his head,

Huffing as he returned to his task, only Galahad and Mystery seeming to listen to him, not only hear.

 

“Arthur, you have to stop watching those silly documentaries on Yougurt-“

 

“Youtube, uncle. It’s not called-“

“Whatever it’s called. After what happened, the last thing you need is to fill your head with things reminding you of water!”

 

Arthur groaned silently, raising his knees up, laying his chin on them with an exasperated look.

Growling against them.

 

“We live in a cay, for crying out loud…”

 

“So what?”

 

Arthur wanted to throw something at his uncle… His head so thick he would not notice for sure.

He scoffed, rolling his eyes.

 

“We kind of live surrounded by water!” He waved his hand, rambling. “I can’t ignore it, being everywhere! It’s everywhere! Our town lives for it! Most of the jobs are at the docks, most people deal with it. Heck, you even repair small boats; you sometimes must go down there to deliver parts and tools! Almost every single damn thing in this place involves the fucking sea! Food? Fish! Touristic matters? The northern beach! I can see the docks just by going to the streets! If I want to work again someday, I should confront-!“

 

“You can’t. It terrifies you.”

 

Arthur shut up, heaving, Lance’s voice letting down a sure fact angrily. Without second thoughts.

Galahad and Mystery whined. The hamster moving away from the small but strong man, who turned around, eyes serious.

Scolding his nephew.

 

“Don’t you raise your voice to me, Arthur. Not when I can see the anxiety in your eyes, when I can notice how torn that night left you. You are angry about it, you say you want to deal with it. But in the moment of truth, you still hurt, you have nightmares, you are depressed. You can’t lay a foot on a single wave without breaking down.” His beard twitched, his voice growing more quiet. Gaze softening. “You have to stop worrying for a while that you must do things, and just let others care for you. You can’t just fasten things like that… It has not been that long since you lost your arm. Stop treating the sea like it’s an enemy you must find or confront… And just ignore it. It’s there, indeed. Just let it be. It does not have to concern you. You don’t need to fix something that you can’t.”

 

Lance’s eyes laid fixed on his for a while, trying to get the point clear. Almost daring him to speak against it.

Arthur closed his eyes, bowing his head tiredly. Just dropping the matter.

Not that the other would scream at him. He never did.

But he was tired of trying.

Lance sighed, turning away again, as exasperated as him.

The shop would have been dead silent, where not for the noise again coming from the tools.

And the small pats on the floor.

Mystery barked silently, ears raising as small paws finally laid onto his snout, Galahad nudging him. Black eyes narrowed at him.

The dog only let out a breath that made Galahad squeak. But after a minute of staring, he lowered his head.

Arthur blinked, seeing Mystery stand on his hind legs, lean against the side of the van.

His amber eyes filled with slight amusement. Seeing Galahad on Mystery’s snout, both animals looking up at him in worry. The dog helping up the hamster.

Their tails swayed. Hearing the blond let out a small chuckle, his voice gaining a trace of joy. Even if faint.

 

“Come here you cute…”

 

Galahad let out a content growl, Arthur’s hand carefully picking him up.

He smiled, sitting there with Galy on his lap, his hand petting him calmly while Mystery sat.

His eyes were closed. A calm expression now.

Yet he was anything but calm inside.

He still could see sharp eyes.

Different shades.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Bright eyes.

There is no sight of those bright eyes in the waves.

His hair flowed back as he stood there. Not moving an inch as the wind brushed him. His eyes not looking away from the water ahead.

Mystery was growing tired of pacing over the same spot, looking back at him with a small bark.

Yet Arthur was not acknowledging him. The sun was raising over them. All the morning spent here.

Searching.

Still he could not see any trace.

The waves broke without a single reflection, nothing he could see in them. There is nothing in the vast blue ahead, nothing he can see.

Amber eyes blinked. Looking down slowly to his legs.

Mystery was now at his side, something he did not even notice. Pawing at his leg, whining.

Knowing.

The blond glared one last time, to then bolt for the stairs. Leaving. Acknowledging no good was coming from standing here for hours.

He gave his back to the waves, hiding his tears.

That were seen.

Blue eyes finally rose above the surface in the far distance.

Her sharp eyes able to see clearly.

She swam silently, watching as the human left. His sorrow evident.

She could only wonder.

As he did.

Magenta eyes below, gazing through the depths at the sand.

Curious. Seeing the tears as she did.

But his heart was set. His eyes narrowing.

Still weary.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“How are you doing this week?”

 

Arthur looked down at his hand, his fingers curling onto his knee. Feeling Duet’s eye on him, while he could only fidget on the chair.

 

"I... Don’t know.”

 

Duet let go of Mystery’s fur. The dog huffing in disappointment, not liking not be petted, loving Duet’s praise.

Right now, Duet could only eye Arthur. Calmly. Noting mentally the dark circles, the lack of sleep.

 

“You don’t know?” Duet gave him a look, eye narrowing. “There must be something you can tell me so I know how to proceed.”

 

Mystery whined, bowing his snout down as Duet gave him a questioning raise of eyebrow.

 

“Has Mystery not been of help lately? He could forget his role if you give him too many treats or-“

 

“No.” Arthur shook his head, Duet relaxing, leaning on the desk between them. “Mystery has helped. H-he did wake me from a nightmare.”

 

Duet leaned closer, voice as thoughtful as always.

 

“Nightmares again. I guess the huge storm from the other day must have something to do about it. Are they recurrent?”

 

Arthur seemed to doubt.

Only one nightmare at night.

He is not so sure how many while he is awake.

 

“I… I- I have had more than one.” The blond finally dared to meet Duet’s eye, speaking tiredly, explaining with resignation. “I’m feeling like… Like I’m seeing it all again. I have had these… Moments when I can swear I’m seeing what I saw that night. All over again, maybe even different. And it feels so real I can’t avoid swearing it is. Just when I felt I was getting better, this damn storm comes and I just…”

 

Arthur hunched over, breathing unevenly while Duet stood slowly. Pondering carefully.

There were books all around, relating to psychology, medicine and all human needs. Duet was the only doctor of the small town. Educated in every subject.

There were not only medical books in the office.

Arthur frowned, Duet taking a big book. Laying it open on the desk. Turning it, so it faced him. For him to see clearly.

Voice kind, explaining. Finger brushing the page.

 

“People have always needed answers.” Arthur trembled, the open pages of the book displaying a mermaid. Long red hair, bright scales. Luring fishermen with a song. “When unknown things happen, men always have created wonders to try to give them reason. Why the sun rises? Why diseases take away our loved ones?... Science did not answer all that in the past, so we did. Why do sailors disappear in the sea?”

 

Arthur flinched, Duet speaking firmly. Saying the word that made him doubt so much.

 

“This, is a mermaid. A creature born from our words. Born from our tales, imagination and wonder for the waters. A creature that exists only in our minds. Its reason of being? Filling gaps in our stories. Mythology. Our mind can reach for those tales when needed. Your mind could not understand what was happening then. It needed something to answer the pain, the loss. Something that would give a meaning. You could not accept an accident.”

 

Duet closed the book, seeing amber eyes fill with fear.

His breathing fast. In vain trying to contain it.

So words were let out calmly, explaining to try to help.

 

“You are not crazy, Arthur.” The younger looked up, holding himself. “We all need answers. All our minds have their ways to give them. Those creatures exist in our heads. As other things for others, be it spirits, godly miracles, or monsters. It can feel real for everyone. But they are only ghostly thoughts.”

 

Duet sat again, sighing.

Arthur was nodding, yet he did not seem to be much better. His eyes staring at the closed book. Lost.

Listening to the same words. Again.

 

“We will reduce the quantity of painkillers. As much as you think you need them. They might be too many at the moment.” Phantom pains still came at night. “And I hope Mystery stops you from taking too much at once…”

 

He could only nod.

Not bothering to try and explain how real it felt.

Feeling sick.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Dark clouds loomed.

He took a deep breath, taking it all in.

He looked up, not flinching as a first drop of rain fell onto his cheek. Mixing with his first tear.

It is raining.

He lowered his head, his hand clenching. His eyes aflame as he pierced the water with his gaze. His figure shaking slightly, a cold wind flowing.

It was no storm, but it felt fitting.

For days has he returned to the coast. For days has he tried to see again. He had even dared to near those spikes again.

Yet he saw nothing.

Nothing…!

Arthur trembled, almost stumbling as he neared the waves.

He wanted to near them, yet he found himself halting upon them. Not daring to touch them.

Not even if he could not see anything moving. There was nothing there. Not that he can see. Nothing would drag him down to drown; nothing would pierce him with sharp fangs.

Yet he could only stare, wish he saw again.

There was rain. He should at least imagine a single glimpse. At least feel there is something!

He… He is crazy after all! Dreaming!

He rose his hand to his hair. Bowing his head down painfully, as his fingers tangled.

A trembling angry sob escaping him.

He only heard his own echo as he finally screamed.

 

“Why…?!” He glared, whipping his head up in a loud snarl. Fist going down as he leaned closer. “Why must I be played with?! Why don’t you show yourselves again?!”

 

Why must he finally accept it was all a nightmare, to then be shown it all again?

Why must he feel like he is crazy? Why must the world fuck with him?! Let him believe one thing, to make him question it after. Pull at him both sides. Mess his head up?!

He stood there.

Crying, waiting for something. Anything.

There were only waves breaking inches away from him.

He sobbed again, closing his eyes. Huffing as his knees hit the sand, not having strength to keep on standing.

He did not seek any answer this time.

 

“…Fuck…” A whispered curse, muffled by the sound of rain and waves. “It’s you I hate the most…”

 

He hates the sea, with all his heart.

It took everything from him, and it mocks him. It has left him broken. It’s toying with him, not even needing to be there. His own body and mind reminding, harming all by himself.

He sat there, raising his arm around himself as he trembled. Not moving away from the rain. No dog to pull him away. Locked in his room, for trying to keep him from going out today.

He can’t stand it.

He slowly let himself lay down, still not opening his eyes. But tears still fell, hearing the waves near him.

He had seen the moon rising.

It does not matter. He can’t care anymore.

He finally broke.

Sharp eyes watched in disbelief, as the human let himself lay on the sand ahead. Lowering almost like he had ran for miles.

Vivi swam in nervous circles, having watched him stand there for a long while. Heard him scream.

Now, it all was silent. The rain was fading.

But there was no sound of steps. Not for a while.

 

“W-what is he doing?...”

 

Lewis floated behind her, his arms crossed. Head bowed down with narrowed eyes.

 

“I don’t know.”

 

The merman could see the sorrow, and it made him feel confused.

He still can’t understand. There had not been a single boat looking for them, there had not been humans gathering. Nothing had been done.

There was only the blond. Stubbornly coming back to the beach. Each day. Each day looking more torn.

They both swam there, pondering for a while.

Vivi could only hold a hand to her mouth, suddenly having a horrifying thought.

Lewis blinked, seeing her tail kick down. Her figure going up for the surface, both having been near the bottom.

 

“Vivi?!”

 

She ignored his confused call.

Gasping as she surfaced, leaning herself onto some rocks out of water, still far from the beach.

She did not have to worry for being seen. Her suspicion confirmed.

It had been a while since the human screamed angrily.

She could only shake her head, seeing the blond lay there, the waves now brushing his legs. Yet he was not moving. His eyes were closed, his chest was raising and falling slowly.

He had fallen asleep.

 

“W-what… What is the fool doing?”

 

Her blue eyes narrowed.

She sat there, her blue tail shedding small reflections below the moon.

The night had just begun, and the moon was rising with every second.

Dread gripped her, all her life knowing what the moon brought. She knew. The fact pounded more clearly these days, having seen Lewis suffer it.

The water levels would rise.

Fear gripped her inside out, her tail trembling as she saw the waves now brush just about the blond’s waist.

He still was not moving.

 

“I-idiot…!”

 

Lewis had been fearful of breaking the surface. But with her not returning, he worried. Forcing himself to swim up.

Just when his head came out, she jumped down the rocks into the water.

 

“Vivi!”

 

He dived again slightly, eyes widening as he saw her swim for the sand.

Vivi was not swimming too fast, calculating. Pondering how to tackle the situation. But knowing clearly she had to make the human move, awake.

The current could easily drag him away. Too late for him to move out if he did not notice. She can’t know if he will swim without an arm. She has heard of humans drowning easily, even with all their limbs.

She was going to help, in one way or another.

Until a hand gripped one of her fins.

She gasped, harmlessly pulled back, but strongly.

She blinked as Lewis grabbed her, looking down at her.

Voice tangling with dread.

 

“What are you doing?!”

 

She snarled, growling up at him.

 

“The idiot is going to drown at this rate!”

 

Lewis shook his head, keeping her from reaching the shore.

 

“N-no he won’t!” He let out a trembling exhale, trying to reassure himself. “W-why would he do that? H-he will just stand in a moment! He may be trying to lure us-“

 

He flinched, her tail giving a fast sway.

He could only float there, Vivi shaking her head, looking at the sand.

 

“He is NOT going to stand up, Lew!” She swam away, snarling. “He’s too tired to do so!”

 

She has seen the sadness.

Her kind knows it well. She has heard of sorrow taking lives. She did not think much about it until now.

Lewis watched as she reached for the sand, his own heart skipping a beat. Indeed seeing now the blond’s lower body into the water already. Drifting. The orange vest he had floated slightly, only slightly. Just enough to drag him away.

The water was not waiting. And he was not reacting to it.

 

“F-fuck!”

 

His long black tail slammed back. His torso leaning forward as he took speed, knowing she could prevent him of sinking easily. But hardly move him to safety.

She was almost reaching him already, he can’t let the human wake and see her.

Vivi huffed, getting a hold of the orange vest. Helping him float, careful of not waking him up. As much as she wished to help, she did not want to be seen.

She was not surprised he did not open his eyes. The waves were calm even if raising, the rain had receded. The water was almost warm. He looked like he had not slept in days.

Vivi held him, swimming ever so slowly towards the sand. As she did so, having enough time to notice the sad but peaceful expression, the dried tears now gone.

She did not dwell on it much though.

The mermaid floated there, her long tail brushing the sand below her. As she held him, she could not crawl.

She can’t push him gently onto safety, not without letting go or-

She blinked.

Both blue eyes and magenta ones met, hers noting the fear in the other.

But his hands were firm, not doubting as she helped her. His hold gentle but stronger, his kind able to push their way easily onto shores, with only the sheer force of their black tails.

Arthur did not wake, but he did dream of hands holding him. Something soft brushing him for some moments, to move away nervously.

He heard faint voices. One sounding grateful and relieved. The other nervous yet caring. He could not make out the words.

He laid there, exhausted. Still numb from the pills of this morning. Still torn from all the emotions flowing. All bursting today, unable to hold them back any longer.

He laid there four hours, safe. Unable to be startled awake, a phone broken in his pocket.

He felt warm. No cold breeze, no cold currents.

No water to take him down.

Just bright eyes in the depths.

Watching.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be fluff. Don't you worry.


	7. Kind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know! I'm a demon!  
> The fluff feels better after angst~

Warm.

He is laying on something warm.

A whine escaped him, his chest raising as he took a breath, which made his mind awake.

He frowned, feeling his back slightly heated. The air is hot.

His eyelids rose. Eyes lidded.

Slightly blinded as the sun loomed above him. What was making him sweat.

He blinked, feeling the now blazing sand, his skin not burned only for the fact that he was wearing his vest and clothes. The heat of the sun was making it difficult to think.

But think he did, slowly sitting up.

Arthur stared ahead, confused.

He had fallen asleep.

He looked down at his hand. Feeling stupid. He really had not planned to lay here all night, he was not well headed. He was not himself.

He was slightly surprised though.

Now, he would think the water would have dragged him. Something not pleasant to think of now that he did carefully. But his clothes… His clothes were only slightly wet. Only his pants, his shirt and lower part of his vest.

He really was not thinking right, and he surely calculated wrong.

The water did not raise enough.

Thank god.

He buried his face on his hand, letting out a long tired sigh. Brushing his eyes for good measure.

He still felt a noose in his throat. It did not help that he has laid here all night. 

Arthur groaned, laying down his hand. To finally help himself stand and leave, before Lance noticed anything.

But he blinked. His fingers feeling something.

He stared down, eyes widening slowly.

A conch there, right at his side. That he can swear for his life that was not there before. Not yesterday.

And it looked… Exactly the same. The same as the one that that mermaid held, while yelling at him. Menacing to throw it.

Arthur’s breathing fastened. A sudden thought gripping him again.

He stood, cowering from it slowly.

He cowered from the sight of the conch, from the waves ahead. From everything.

Not matter how he shook his head.

The sight did not go away. The water was omnipresent. Much like the dread.

He… Can swear he has awoken more far from the waves. But that can’t be.

There is no one. No one was here but him.

His eyes never left that conch, which almost seemed to have been left there. No traces of sand over it, slight drops of water on its clear surface.

It can’t be.

He ran up the stairs back to the small road, panting for breath.

Trying to deny.

Trying to push it all away. Everything. The fact he could be crazy. The fact it could be real.

It is either of the two.

It can’t be nothing.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The dog kept on glaring.

His red eyes fixed on the back of his neck. Still bitter he kept him inside, when he tried to stop him of going out so late, dark clouds.

But no matter how he growled silently or glared, Arthur just kept his gaze on the computer screen. Eyes watching intently. His hand hovering over the mouse and keyboard. Trailing everything.

He leaned back, letting out a long sigh.

Blue tail, black and white tail.

Exactly what he saw.

A million photos showed on screen. All portraying dolphins and orcas.

He typed again, eyes narrowing.

He sat there for hours. Skipping the walk of today. Not in the mood for it.

Today…

No matter how he searches the net, he can’t find it.

He stared with apprehension, all the mermaids displayed having different tails. All scaly, not soft. Barely resembling what he saw. All resembling more fish, not mammals.

The fins he saw were slender, firm. No scales. All skin.

He can’t find a single one that is like what he saw.

Arthur held two fingers onto his nose, letting out a loud huff. Slumping on his chair.

 

“My mind has to be so weird.”

 

He could not imagine normal things. Heck no.

He has to come up with the most bizarre of hallucinations. Why follow the norm?

Maybe his mind is blocking things. Maybe he did almost drown himself last night for his outburst. And to deny it, he picked up a conch… And…

And it does not make sense at all.

How the hell did he manage to retrieve that conch from so far? Walk all the way back, without falling down exhausted? He was tired enough in the moment, what he can recall last. He did not carry that conch from home, he is sure.

Someone left that thing there. Someone dragged him back onto the sand.

But It could have not been the merfolk.

It can’t just be that. It had to be himself, or something else.

They don’t exist.

 

“Do they?”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“He came back.”

 

Vivi nodded, leaning onto Lewis’ shoulders, peeking through the water behind him.

 

“I was beginning to worry.”

 

Lewis looked up at her, sighing.

 

“He does not come back for only a day and you worry?”

 

She pouted down at him, raising an eyebrow, tail swaying.

 

“I thought it finally was clear to you how sad he is, Lewis.”

 

He looked down, crossing his arms, tail moving nervously.

 

“I- I know but…” He frowned, voice quiet. “Vivi, we should not be dealing with humans. He is a human. We prevented him of drowning for snoring out. We can leave it as it is. That’s it, he will be fine…!”

 

She leaned her head.

Seeing clearly the blond’s figure, laying again on the sand. Staring at the white clouds. His arm outstretched outwards. Laying sprawled, uncaring as the dog pawed at him. Insistently. Only for him to grumble.

 

“Yeah, right. I don’t think so.” She swam around Lewis, to face him, her voice kind. “Lewis, remember how you told me that some merfolk judge you?”

 

He was taken aback, his hands rising up to his chest, fumbling with them.

 

“Y-yes? What’s this got to do with-“

 

“He has helped us out. He has not told anyone. It is obvious he is coming back looking for us. Not to harm us. He is harmless and yet you keep on thinking he can kill us or something. You are judging him.”

 

“…” Lewis’ eyes softened, showing pure concern. For her. “It’s different.”

 

She shook her head, smiling sadly.

 

“No it’s not.”

 

He did not stop her from swimming closer to the beach, her tail moving calmly.

He did not say a word, not wanting to admit he was worried himself.

Merfolk are kind and curious souls.

As much as the human is.

His amber eyes fixed above, lidded with exasperation, not really looking at the sun or clouds. Laying at a fair distance from the waves. He would not near them again.

He did not want to look for anything. He does not want to even walk. He will just lay here, quietly. Away from town. There is nowhere where he won’t hear the sea, it’s everywhere. So why not here? At least here he can avoid being mocked, scolded or told down.

The waves don’t patronize him. They are as annoying, but if he just closes his eyes, and tries to forget the sound of the storm in his head, It is almost calming.

He can pretend there is silence. That there’s nothing.

That he is sane. There are no visions.

There is no-

Something fell right at his side.

He yelped loudly, sitting up in one jolt as something ended its roll besides him softly.

He panted, looking down, another shell. Different. But unmistakably wet, moving all on its own.

Or thrown.

Arthur whipped his head, glaring all around him. His hand clenching as his teeth did. Expecting to see someone trying to hide near some rocks, maybe up the stairs. The first thought he had, of the morons he went to high school with.  That loved to mess around. With him.

But he was alone and the fact that he knew those idiots only roamed the streets and the northern beach came back.

There is no one here. Ever. The beach is always deserted. The road leading here is not designed to be used by cars.

Arthur gulped, shivering. For Mystery had left his side. Without him noticing as he laid there.

The dog was sitting by the waves, barking with excitement, tail waving.

The shell did not come rolling from his sides or from behind him.

It came rolling in front of him. From the waves.

He trembled, screaming internally as he finally spotted the blue eyes in the water. Staring at him intently, sharply. Much like the green ones he saw.

He could not focus on the smile, he could not think of the difference. It was not a hungry one, but a calm warm one.

They both stared.

Until Vivi grew tired of waiting, and of him just looking at her like she had something on her face.

Arthur almost had a heart attack as her mouth came out of water, her voice friendly.

 

“I see you kept your word, human.”

 

Her voice was friendly, yet he did not dwell on it.

Vivi blinked, floating there poker faced, baffled as Arthur began laughing.

She soon frowned, hearing the laughter turn into a troubled breath. And she could only flinch as the blond dropped back onto the sand with a thud.

She heard a splash behind her.

 

“Oh god, Vivi!” She looked over her shoulder tiredly, Lewis panicking. His upper half out of water, his hands slamming onto his hair as he stuttered. “I told you it was not a good idea! You killed him!”

 

She rolled her eyes, sighing.

Lewis blinked as she pointed her tail, proving a point.

 

“He is not dead! I see his chest raising and falling! And his hand is moving!”

 

Lewis lowered his hands.

Indeed, he can see. He is alive.

But certainly not alright.

Arthur was mumbling between quick breaths, his hand covering tightly his eyes. Preventing himself of seeing.

Mumbling over and over again.

 

“Not real, not real, you are not real! I’m just dreaming to block traumatic things, my mind is making things up to make up for my arm, it must be the after effects of the meds, not real! Not real, you don’t exist, you are not r-"

 

Arthur grew silent with a wince, the voices feeling too real again.

Blocking his own.

 

"Oh! Excuse me, but I’m very much real!"

"Vivi...!"

 

He took a deep raspy breath, slowly moving away his hand.

He sat slowly. All emotion going away from his face, a sudden calmness gripping him as he stares at the mermaid. Right there, closer. Laying out of water on the sand, just were the waves broke. Her body laying on it playfully, the tip of her tail swaying as it raised slightly upwards, a confident smile on her lips. Her blue eyes fixed on his.

Mystery was at her side, his red eyes showing trust. Even joy.

Lewis kept his distance, his long fin shivering as he saw the blond suddenly glare, his body tensing as he sat.

 

“…” Arthur growled, shaking his head. A sudden anger flowing. “No. You are not real!”

 

Lewis raised a hand in slight nervousness, seeing Vivi huff back. Slightly offended.

Though not as angry, even if more intimidating.

 

“Yes I am! Very much real!”

 

Lewis sunk slightly and slowly, both now screaming. Making him fall silent. Not daring to get in between the two arguing.

 

“You’re not!”

 

She gave a slight kick to the sand and water, making drops splash, getting out a bark from Mystery.

 

“I am!”

 

“No!”

 

Lewis was now underwater again. Still able to hear them.

 

"Yes!"

 

"NO!"

 

Vivi smirked, her voice suddenly changing tone. Slightly mocking.

 

"...No."

 

Arthur growled, slamming his fist at his side. Leaning slightly forward as he yelled firmly. Blindly.

 

"Yes!"

 

Both merfolk watched as the human glared. His eyes slowly blinking, his frown loosening into a baffled expression. What he said slowly dawning, and making him dumb faced.

It was soon gone, both worrying as he let out a trembling sigh, his arm moving to hold himself again.

Looking at them without clue, almost questioning.

She leaned her head, looking up at the sky with a thoughtful look.

Lewis and Arthur could only listen, as her tail waved, her arm outstretching forward, hand laid out.

Her voice kind, calling.

 

“If you really think I’m not here, why don’t you come here… And see for yourself?” She laughed, shaking her head. Playful. “I don’t bite!”

 

She had been joking.

But those words only made Arthur stand.

Her eyes losing their cheerfulness as she saw him back off, eyes fixed on her, narrowed with wariness.

His mind deeming her voice one of a siren. Much like the one portrayed in that book. Calling, to reach him.

 

“No.” The waves seemed to grow louder. Seemed to try to reach, making him unable to hear his own voice. “I- I have felt touch before. You aren’t real. I-it’s only a dream.”

 

Her tail slowly dropped down, as so did her arm. Watching as he walked up the stairs. Not even hurrying. His steps angry.

His eyes full of denial, resignation.

He went away, out of sight.

And Mystery could only whimper, fidgeting at her side. Not wanting to leave yet.

Yet both merfolk watched as the dog bolted away, running behind the blond. Worried barks echoing, fading away like his steps.

She laid there, her eyes narrowing with worry and determination.

She did not look back as Lewis crawled to her side, calling for her to come back into the water.

 

“Leave it, Vivi. You were right, he does not believe himself.”

 

She nodded, knowing well the disbelief.

But she was real, she is.

 

“He wants to believe. He needs to.”

 

And she can prove it.

 


	8. Delusion

_“He won’t come back.”_

 

He said.

 

_“He might hate our kind.”_

He still thinks.

Yet he can only watch baffled…

He did come back. For what reason, he does not know.

He can only swim there, circling the coast, following Vivi as she follows the human. And the human keeps on walking along the sand. Never stopping glaring. A glare always on his face.

Lewis can only dread. For the first day,  the one after he screamed at them and denied they were real, he came back. And Vivi did not have second thoughts of letting her presence known. Again.

He could do nothing as her tail surfaced, giving a splash in the distance. Which amber eyes saw, clearly.

Nothing was said; she did not let him see more than her tail. The human walked away, an eerie look on his face.

The nervousness he saw in the human that day was gone in the second.

He returned, again. And again he looked at the sea, dog close behind. As well looking to see her.

His words of weariness and common sense were ignored by her. Her eyes breaking the surface, glaring back at the blond.

Both blond and bluenette lost in what he could only call a pout duel.

The days fly. He comes back. She ignores his worries. And nears the sand more every day. As if they were two magnets, or two fast things he has seen, named… Cars. About to collide into disaster.

He knows it.

Yet he can’t avoid noticing, that he himself swims closer every day. Right behind her. Sometimes catching himself staring with curiosity as she does.

The human voiced well his hate, yet there is longing, there in his gaze. Both can see.

They have heard of tales of humans nearing their kind.

And few tell of friendship and good intentions. Most speaking of brutal hunts, uncivilized massacres, hate.

But there are indeed some of good will.

So, here he was today, hiding behind some rocks at the sand. The eastern side of the southern beach ending in rocks, tall ones. But flat and safe. Not like the ones in the west.

He leaned there, glaring in worry, careful of not being seen. Even if he was huge and the rocks were smaller than him.

Vivi was swimming ahead, just below some tall rocks.

And above, there he was. Sitting there, with what he assumed boredom and tiredness. Exasperation. Gaze fixed on one of those things Vivi called phones, in his hand, making strange noises.

He would call her crazy, seeing her swim in plain sight. Her figure and tail obvious below the water, her blue back fin brushing the air.

She was crazy, he knows. But it was suicidal to near now. He knew now that that phone could take.

He looked up, trying to remember the word in his head, a cute expression crossing him.

That Vivi did not see, sadly. As Lewis pondered, her eyes were staring up at the rocks.

At the blond.

Arthur had seen them… He had. Every day.

And he was honestly beginning to just not care, the headaches at night are getting too annoying, too much thinking.

So… He can’t do anything about it.

He might just roll with it.

He lowered his phone slightly. Sighing as droplets of water echoed.

Both human and mermaid locked gazes. Both with a grumpy but not an angry expression on their faces. Both silent, Arthur still sitting, not moving an inch in surprise, while Vivi let herself lay on some small flat rocks below.

He cursed himself for finding her pose cute, her head leaning onto her hands, her tail waving behind her playfully.

A grumpy smile, while he gave her a scowl.

Lewis had finally remembered the word. Just in time to look ahead again. Heart skipping a beat. Seeing her in plain view, the human was looking at her, phone in hand.

A perfect moment to take… A photo.

The merman trembled as amber eyes seemed to subtly look at the strange instrument, thinking for a moment.

To just shake his head, putting the thing in one pocket. Away.

Finally speaking up.

Monotone.

 

“…Delusion…”

 

Vivi huffed… Nodding back, amused by his mocking greeting.

 

“Human…”

 

They both fell silent again.

And awkward silence. Only the waves breaking it.

 

“…”

“…”

 

He slowly frowned, his pout growing.

 

“Ok, don’t say human like that…” He hugged his legs, seeming to fidget a little away. “…L-like I’m a weird pet.”

 

Her tail whipped down, splashing some water everywhere, muffling slightly her snort.

 

“Fine! Then don’t call me a thing!”

 

Arthur looked away, his tone changing to a doubtful one. And bitter.

 

"I don’t know if it would help my sanity to give a name to my delusions."

 

"Oh, you are not going to give me a name!” He could only give a wary and puzzled glance, her laugh again echoing. “My name is mine! I’m vivi!"

 

She let out a chuckle, the human frowning. But there was no hate in his eyes.

Only a strange sense of curiosity, his head leaning sideways.

 

"...And the big guy trying to hide over there?" Lewis yelped, trying to hide more behind rocks. Obviously failing, easily seen below water. “He… His name was-“

 

"That's Lewis!” Arthur looked away from the nervous merman, raising an eyebrow at her. “Don’t mind him. He's shy."

 

Lewis seemed to stutter something under water. Which the blond did not understand, only bubbles coming out.

Arthur sat there, silent for some minutes, pondering about the whole situation.

She rolled her eyes, seeing him just look away from them. Relaxing, knowing they could not reach him.

 

"I really should think of suing the companies making my medications."

 

Vivi gave him a puzzled look this time.

His amber eyes narrowing as hers fixed on his stump.

Gladly, she did not say a word about it. Noting how he tensed for her staring.

It was all silent.

Until they both blinked, hearing a loud splash and a muffled gasp.

Vivi and Arthur could only stare, for Mystery had been roaming nearby, climbing around rocks and having a walk for himself. But now he had climbed down, right onto the rocks where Lewis was hiding.

The merman was now nervously fidgeting as the dog sniffed at him. His red eyes fixed on his tail, as if trying to find any cuts or wounds.

Vivi shook her head with a smile, Lewis gently keeping Mystery away with his hands.

 

“Bad wolf! D-don’t nudge!”

 

“Lewis, he is only worried for the cuts he saw! Don’t keep him away.”

 

Lewis blinked, a whistle echoing.

He was surprised as Mystery’s ears raised, stopping insisting on nuzzling him. Looking up and away from him.

Magenta eyes watched while the dog ran, quickly and carefully climbing the rocks. In a minute on top of them above. Answering to Arthur’s call.

The blond petted Mystery’s head, looking away from Lewis. Who was giving him a baffled look.

Vivi laughed, eyeing the human with amusement, seeing the dog relax and lay onto his lap at his command.

 

“Your dog really likes you, huh?”

 

Arthur looked at her sideways…

 

“He seems to like you too…”

 

Which he does not know what to think of.

Mystery has never been wrong with trusting people. He does not like some, and he is always right. Fake persons, who laugh at his back.

The mermaid’s tail swayed, her teeth showing as she asked cheerfully.

 

“What’s his name?”

 

Lewis was again swimming behind the rocks, still looking warily.

Confused to no end as Vivi managed to make the human talk back, albeit with doubt.

 

“…Mystery.”

 

Vivi grinned.

Her voice playful.

 

“Though there’s another mystery roaming my head.” Arthur blinked at her. “I still don’t know yours, human!”

 

Isn’t she talkative…

Arthur leaned his head, giving her a glance that was almost scolding.

 

“And I thought the products of my head would know my name!”

 

She pouted up at him, her arms outstretching grumpily under her.

 

“I told you I’m real! Do I need to splash some water at you to make you see?!”

 

Arthur snorted, unfazed.

 

“Try. I doubt you can kick water so high that-“

 

There was a loud splash.

Red, magenta and amber eyes widened.

Arthur sat there poker faced as Mystery barked, standing up from his lap. Soaking him even more as he ruffled himself, getting the water off of him.

Vivi swayed at the rocks below with a smug smile, the tip of her tail was brushing the water.

She had managed indeed.

Lewis watched as Arthur looked down at her, a surprised look on his face.

As if his brain was trying to work, having an inner debate.

He could only be surprised as well, for the blond only huffed, eyes narrowing.

 

“Alright, you can...”

 

She chuckled, seeing him grumble and push his black hair out his face, having been hanging down.

Arthur sat there, looking warily at them both.

Finding himself listening, as she asked once more.

 

“Now, can I know your name already?”

 

Why was he listening?...

 

“A-arthur.”

 

Why is he answering?

She grinned, nodding with a warm gaze.

 

“That’s a pretty name.”

 

Why is he still here?

He does not know.

He can’t know why he stayed more time. Finding how talkative she can be. Finding himself staring at their tails, their eyes. Wondering.

By the time the merman called for her nervously to leave, the sun was setting.

He did not know why… But he did not like to hear her say goodbye. Looking back at him with worry.

Nor see them swim away. Sink out of sight.

He was not glad about it. When he should.

He doesn’t know why.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The moonlight reflected.

The waters were not calm tonight, a gentle current drifting in the depths.

A figure twitched, drifting for days.

He floated there, paralyzed.

Until the strong current hit him.

Green eyes shot open. His body pushed. Finally regaining its balance.

A pained wheeze escaped him, his frame shaking, his tail jolting as his arms laid around him. His sharp fins moved in instinct.

He floated there, panting. Finally upright.

His eyes narrowed. A feral growl echoing.

Hurts… Fuck it does.

His lungs are burning. He can breathe underwater, but he shares that weakness of sharks. His lungs work better with movement. He has laid upside down for… Days?...

His sides and ribs hurt. That killer whale was strong. His tail had slammed fiercely against him. It weighted a lot. His hits were calculated, knowing well where to hit.

He…

He wheezed again. His stomach rumbling noisily. Painfully. His insides twisted.

He… He is weak…

Green eyes opened, dazed, exhausted.

But his mind still worked. Always sharp.

He began to try to swim again, as he cursed those two merfolk with all his heart.

His tail moved in jolts. Still pained, his whole body aching.

He needs… Food. Regain himself.

He swam slowly, swimming away from the coast. Even if it was now far. He was deep, between dark cavities in the bottom.

His eyes twitched, suddenly.

He smiled, smelling something. A small trace of blood.

His black tail blended in the dark, as he slowly crept closer, knowing.

Able to see something ahead. A small light. A red small light shining in the dark, reflecting on a slender figure.

Another merfolk.

An angler fish.

Her mouth was gripping a small trout. Her arms helping her keep herself afloat, long green fins hanging from her arms and tail, almost like a cape. The small red light over her head moved away, her prey caught.

She sighed, grasping the fish she lured, eyeing it curiously.

She was going to take a bite, her mouth open, little fang showing.

Until she saw her own light reflect onto something.

The shark snarled as she turned sharply, spotting him there. When he had tried to sneak.

Chloe dropped the fish, yelping and swimming away as sharp teeth slammed near her.

The shark growled, seeing the possible snack hide. The red light fading, her figure blending with the dark deep waters.

He could only float there, unable to chase.

 

**“Curse my luck.”**

 

He glared sideways.

His teeth bit down, blood increasing his senses, while he crushed the fish in his mouth.

It was not enough, an annoyed growl escaping him.

He had to move.

He carefully held his side, limping.

Heading for the place he needed to reach.

Going deeper.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no, he is awake! And angry... B)
> 
> Here you have how I see Chloe (you can imagine all characters as you wish, but I give you designs if you want):  
> http://shedrak1221.tumblr.com/post/129226114816/my-interpretation-of-merchloe-based-her-on-an
> 
> Why did I make Chloe THAT FISH?! Who knows.  
> Fun fact: Male angler fish are RARE. Almost all females and as well rare to find. So we can assume... Chloe is pretty much alone.


	9. Oath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was going to not include the last part...  
> But I feel in a good mood... So... Have it sooner. Longer chapter!

He comes back.

He does not know why.

But he does.

He finds himself at the beach every day. Without missing a single day.

He tries to ignore it, but he always ends up halting as he walks along the coast. There is always a splash of water, or a laugh, or something swimming gracefully. Always picking his attention.

And he always finds himself halting. Stopping walking as Vivi nears him again, calls cheerfully.

And he finds himself answering every day. Every day he notices less anger in his own voice.

Today, he comes back again.

He sits slowly, In front of the sea.

In a matter of minutes, Mystery stops sniffing the sand, his head raising with a bark. The dog pads towards the water and as he waves his tail, another one waves back.

He can only sit cross legged there. Watching calmly as two fins near the sand. One blue, another black. The black one sinks. Keeping its distance, while blue eyes emerge at the surface.

As always bright.

He watches there as Mystery ruffles himself against Vivi, the mermaid laughing loudly as she pets the dog. Nuzzling her face against his snout, a happy smile.

Her blue eyes opening, and looking ahead.

Fixing on him again, as she greets.

 

“Good morning, Arthur.”

 

The blond looks down for a moment.

Heart torn.

But she smiles, a little smile on his lips.

Shy.

 

“Hello, Vivi.”

 

Why he keeps on seeing them?

Every day, he can only question every single word. Every single thing.

It’s almost absurd.

It should not be real, yet he can’t avoid feeling like it is.

Maybe it is. Yet he can’t say.

No one would believe him.

And most important, he promised he would not tell. Even if he can’t know if it’s an illusion.

It does not feel like it anymore.

He feels between reality and dreaming, no in between.

Their sight is maybe like a dream. He can’t describe how amazingly strange it is. Half human, half dolphins.

He had zoned out…

Arthur blinked, Vivi calling again, waving a hand, giving him a look.

 

“Hey, you awake?”

 

Arthur nodded nervously, frowning.

 

“Y-yes.” He shrugged, snorting awkwardly. “I forgot to drink my coffee today.”

 

He is not a morning person. He has never been, even if he now sometimes walks early in the morning.

He was surprised as Vivi leaned her head, a thoughtful pout.

 

“What is coffee?”

 

She had asked how a phone really worked a few days ago. And if one thing she was, it was stubborn. She wanted to know, and she managed to make him explain.

She even demanded a photo, which made him fear slightly. Magenta eyes had glared. But Vivi had scolded Lewis. The merman was only weary.

He promised he would delete it. And he did. His frame shaking as he noticed how his phone indeed showed her. Right there. A perfect image.

Seeming real.

It really feels real.

Vivi frowned, Arthur’s gaze suddenly darkening. Head bowing.

Not answering her question.

 

“I’ll tell you…” He met her eyes, serious. “If you tell me another thing.”

 

“Sure?”

 

Both merfolk worried.

For the dread in amber eyes was clear again. The fear that had faded returned.

His voice asking quietly.

 

“Why are you here? Why do you keep on nearing me? Why…” His fingers tangled on the sand. “Why did you save me from the water?”

 

Vivi sighed, seeing that he was finally addressing the matter. All these days meeting reluctantly.

To her surprise, she was not the one to answer, even if her mouth opened slowly to do so.

She blinked, hearing a faint splash behind her.

And a firm voice.

 

“The better question…” She looked over her shoulder. And there he was, his magenta eyes narrowed with sad curiosity. “Is why did you help in the first place?”

 

Arthur had been serious.

Yet now, he was slightly cowering under the merman’s gaze. Not knowing the answer himself.

 

“I- I…”

 

They only confirmed they saved him from the water rising with their gazes. Now questioning him.

Both wondered why he had decided to give a hand when they needed it, In danger between spikes.

Arthur let out a raspy breath, shaking his head.

 

“Y-you needed help a-and- I could not just- I mean- I-”

 

Lewis’ eyes softened, seeing Arthur lose his words. Gulping as he curled on himself, Mystery padding away from Vivi with a huff. To nudge the now troubled blond. Whining as he nuzzled himself against him.

He could not just leave them hanging. No matter how afraid he was. He was sure that Lewis would have died. Product of his head or not.

Which he can’t say so surely they are.

Not when he can hear them now. His gaze rising slightly, the merman’s voice echoing quietly.

 

“I guess…” Lewis crossed his arms, looking down, serious. “I owe you my thanks. So… Thank you.”

 

Arthur hugged Mystery. Unable to meet blue and magenta eyes.

But he spoke. Quietly, his mind again full of contradicting thoughts.

 

“N-no problem.”

 

He fell silent again, his heart beating fast.

Still having no clue.

All feeling too real. The voices, the moments, the words.

Vivi could see Arthur tremble, his eyes slightly unfocused.

So she coughed, trying to avert his thoughts.

 

“Well…!” Both Lewis and Arthur blinked. Vivi grinning, leaning again playfully. Averting the matter. “Will you tell me what is coffee, Arty?”

 

The blond raised an eyebrow at her, baffled by the nickname.

 

“…Art-?”

 

“I call Lewis Lew! So I must give you a nickname too!”

 

She laughed, Lewis blushing and shying away as she looked at him subtly.

Arthur looked at her questioningly, still not getting her.

Neither males did…

So he only sighed, brushing a finger on the sand. Not bothering to argue with her, knowing it would be in vain.

 

“Coffee…” He smiled, shoulders shaking with a small quiet laugh. “Is the thing I drink to not be a zombie.”

 

He could only snort as the two merfolk leaned their heads. Eyebrows down in confusion.

 

“Zombie?...”  
“I don’t get it...”

 

Arthur raised his hand, trying to explain.

 

“Zombie…! You know those dumb things in horror movies that-“ He shut up, their tails waving in confusion, both exchanging glances. “Never mind.”

 

Vivi did not stop asking questions.

That he answered as much as he could.

Feeling strange. For once someone was listening.

Someone that maybe should not be there.

And they were there. He can see.

But he does not care.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“You seem to be doing better.”

 

Arthur blinked, looking up.

Duet was sorting some books, while he was signing the document for his medication.

He could only shrug, looking at the paper again, trying to sign the damn thing, the pen slipping sometimes from his right hand.

 

“Yeah… Guess so.”

 

Duet looked at him, curious.

 

“Have the nightmares stopped?”

 

Arthur smiled sadly.

Sure they were not nightmares.

 

“Yes.”

 

But maybe dreams.

Dreams, which did not mean he was crazy.

Real.

 

* * *

 

 

Seaweed tangled.

His sharp tail carefully moved. Always knowing to avoid the sharp seaweed, darkly tangling between the narrow rocks, all around him cavities. The bottom of the sea, huge gaps leading to the dark.

His green eyes trailed every turn, glaring ahead in the thick black. A good thing he could see well, or he would get lost in this abyss.

Were not for the fact he was here from time to time.

His tail whipped, a snarl escaping him as yet another seaweed tangled around his fin. He kicked it off, rolling his eyes.

It took him an hour. But the waters soon gained a green shade, a thick current. Small traces of seaweed drifting.

He finally saw it.

Below, a huge opening between vegetation and rocky walls. Resembling a huge mouth, its edges seeming sharp jaws.

His figure slowly limped towards it, still tired. Not having hunted anything.

He does not look forward to the words of mockery.

Yet he still slipped into the cavern. Careful of not hitting any wall, no light but a small glow on them. Every tunnel small and claustrophobic. Just enough space to swim forward, leaning.

After a while, he reached the familiar bifurcation.

The shark sighed, smiling slightly. Much more space here. There were two tunnels, one heading up, the water ending there, a small part of air.

To the right, the second tunnel went deeper.

He swam down, his sharp hand snatching a bone from the ground, a few skulls laying on the bottom.

He bit down onto it, hungry. His teeth crushing it easily. The only thing apart from small fish he would eat for now.

He nagged at it while he ventured into the right tunnel. Slowly.

Soon reaching the huge cavity.

It was brighter.

Huge spikes raised from the bottom, reaching for the tall end of it all. Green walls with small holes, a small cliff loomed above, the water ending just there, brushing. The sharp end of the spikes almost surfacing, not touching the little air there was.

It would be a sight on its own.

Were not for what inhabited it all.

He rolled his eyes. A voice mocking him as he made himself comfortable between spikes, laying himself tiredly to bite the bone.

 

“Again… Failing to hunt the most easy of prey?”

 

“I had… Complications.”

 

Her laugh echoed.

Making the mass of seaweed shudder, a huge sea of them tangling on the green walls. Dancing with the stagnant current, drifting around. Green in color as they reached the most far tunnels and holes. White as they reached the core, then turning a shade of red, a figure laying against the most far wall. Red seaweed tangling around a green body. Her skin rough, covered in a white and red dress of flowers and vegetation.

Her red bright eyes glinted with amusement. Her figure again leaning slightly between the shadows. One of her sharp claws rising to her fangs, mocking.

 

“Tried to bite a boat again?”

 

He glared back at her. Able to see her, even if she hid there in the shadows, her seaweed glowing slightly.

 

“More like a fucking whale.”

 

She hummed. Leaning her head on her claw, laying again back onto the wall.

 

“That would have been a real treat. A shame you are unable to handle the easiest of tasks.”

 

He growled.

She only laughed as his sharp eyes pierced her, his tail dragging on the ground, his hand slamming the bone down in anger.

 

“Don’t you laugh at me!... I could leave you to rot here! You are nothing without my aid!”

 

She did not lose her smile.

But he did shiver as seaweed crawled near to him. Their ends seeming to sharpen, the flowers near her seeming to turn redder, like blood.

Her voice echoing with a different tone.

 

“…Don’t you forget you need me too. I end everything you are unable to… I could even dispose of your existence. A mere tool.”

 

He relaxed, the plants moving away. Laying themselves again on the walls.

She sighed, faking boredom.

 

“I just hoped you would lure something already. I’m beginning to tire…”

 

Her skin creaked. Her moves against the wall slow and painful to look at. Her green skin seeming to be fixed there, blending.

She is really tired of him failing. Only sustaining her.

Her eyes blinked, hearing him curse under his breath. Curling himself angrily.

 

“I would have brought you at least a corpse of a dolphin to leech. Were not for that damn killer whale jumping at me. I swear, I would rip their necks off if I had that strength!”

 

He blinked slowly, her voice calling.

 

“Is that why you look so miserable and beaten up?”

 

She was laughing. And at the same time questioning him.

He looked down, hiding from her gaze slightly behind spikes.

 

“I tried to hunt. It did not work up… I swear, I will make them pay. I will kill-“

 

“You always resort to such barbaric methods. And you handle defeat in such pathetic fits.”

**“Shut up!”**

 

She laughed again, seeing him slam his fist on a spike.

Pure anger obvious in his eyes.

 

“The shark is angry.” Her claw moved slowly, looming over one of her flowers. “Letting himself fall into blindness. All you can think off is blood.”

 

He blinked, her voice suggestive.

 

“You want to make them pay for the humiliation… But you are only able to think of making them bleed. When there are better ways of bringing suffering… And death.”

 

He looked down, something echoing in the thick water near him.

A vine of seaweed moving close.

Dropping down a small flower at his fins, letting it drift along the ground.

Her voice lighting the hate in him.

 

“It would be wiser…” He smiled, eyes filling with understanding. “To find what can hurt them most… What they wish for… Just think.”

 

Think he did. His tail shivering with anticipation.

A way to serve their objectives best.

Vengeance for him.

And gain for her.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We see the villain! You thought that coast was the real thing?  
> http://shedrak1221.tumblr.com/post/129286444146/and-here-we-have-the-villain-of-the-au-the-most
> 
> Disclaimer: I drew her like that, but Mer!Shiro has changed slightly and you'll have to use your imagination... It's been quite a few years. She is now FIXED on the walls...  
> Btw, yes, those are legs.


	10. Excuse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys have pointed out the movie "The little mermaid"... I really do like the movie.  
> Have some overactive Arthur B)

 

Something nudged him.

He grumbled, waving his hand.

There was an annoyed bark, his fingers pushing away a snout.

A minute of silence.

The snout nudged back.

 

“Mysteryyyyy…”

 

A bark, this time louder.

The blond was not awake mentally yet. Red eyes narrowing as Arthur just let out a grumpy huff, hiding his head below his pillow, his arm going limp and hanging over the edge of the bed.

The dog waited another minute.

But his patience reached a limit. A loud snore echoing.

His paws moved.

 

“M-mph!”

 

Arthur blinked.

Staring at the ground.

He slowly sat up, glaring back at Mystery, who had pushed him slowly off his bed. A good thing it was near the floor.

 

“Whyyyy…?”

 

The dog let out what could be taken as an exasperated laugh. Air puffing out his nose. Amber eyes blinked groggily, Mystery nodding to the window.

It took a few minutes and a few yawns from the human to understand, still asleep mentally.

But he slowly awoke, his eyes opening fully.

Staring at the sunlight coming from the window, brightening his messy room. A few hours past sunrise, the day surely having begun.

He had overslept.

Arthur stood up from the floor, standing to his feet, careful of not tripping. Pushing the blankets that had fallen with him off, almost stumbling as he kicked them.

Mystery smiled, seeing him hurry to change onto his daily clothes. Grabbing his phone once he put on his vest.

Amber eyes glared, seeing the hour.

Nine o’clock.

He always tried to begin his walk towards the southern beach at eight.

He could only frown, pushing open the door of his bedroom. Mystery padding close as he jogged down stairs.

He was hurrying.

Not that he felt he was late. Not that he wanted to be early at the beach.

Not at all.

Arthur maneuvered around his small kitchen, as always making a messy toast with only one hand, stuffing it onto his mouth and walking towards the main door. Halting for a moment to remember he had to grab the keys. Not that there were any thieves in the neighborhood. Just because he could very well get stuck outside…

It happens.

He held the toast on his lips, as his only hand used the keys on the door.

He smiled, closing it behind him as soon as Mystery walked out.

He took a few steps along the street, walking to the opposite direction of the docks.

Only to halt, a voice calling behind him.

 

“Arthur?”

 

The blond’s shoulders slumped slightly. Recognizing the voice of his uncle.

He turned, sighing. Indeed, Lance there, two bags in his hands, Galahad on his shoulder, always there. The two giving him a curious look.

Lance could only stand pokerfaced as Arthur tried to speak. With the toast still in his mouth.

 

“Whaft?...”

 

Lance crossed his arms, even if the bags were heavy, full of groceries.

 

“Where are you going at these hours?”

 

Arthur took the toast out his mouth, looking away grumpily.

Lance sometimes loved to pay visits, some days.

Today he was not in the mood, not even if he brought pizza.

 

“I’m going for a walk, Lance. You could have called or something.”

 

“Do I need to call my nephew to go see him?!” Arthur smiled sarcastically, Lance going grumpy mode. “What does that beach have anyway? You could walk Mystery along the neighborhood!”

 

Arthur waved a hand at him, dismissive.

 

“Nah… I need to tire him.” And himself. But that was not the point today. “I’ll call you later!”

 

Lance gasped, seeing Arthur bolt away, munching the toast as he ran down the street.

 

“Arthur?!”

 

Galahad huffed, laughing in knowledge as one of his owners raised his hands in bafflement. Snarling under his big beard.

Lance only shook his head, sighing, arms lowering, Mystery and Arthur already out of sight.

 

“This kid…”

 

The small man smiled softly, holding both bags in one hand. To pet Galahad, brushing his ears.

 

“Lets leave these things inside, huh?” Lance approached Arthur’s door, getting out his own keys. A copy he always had. “Maybe leave him some food done. God knows he does not eat enough. Too much damn junk food.”

 

The hamster ruffled itself in agreement, as Lance got into Arthur’s home.

To leave an hour after. Food left in the fridge and on the counter.

Always worried.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Her tail swayed happily.

Her lips curled into a happy grin, her hands giving the last touch.

It was... Perfect.

Lewis blinked, surprised as Vivi swam down to him, upside down, her arms outstretched.

 

“I finished it!”

 

The merman chuckled, letting down his own craft, to brush hers with his hand.

 

“It’s pretty.”

 

She beamed, nodding.

A small trinket, made of red coral, like a small necklace. Slightly curved at its upper side.

 

“Of course it is! I was working all night on it!”

 

Lewis’ tail jolted slightly, his eyes giving her a look.

 

“You are telling me you skipped sleep again? No wonder I was hearing noises from your nest! You-“

 

“So what are you making?”

 

She was an expert of evasion. Firing another question as she finally floated upright with a fast sway.

Lewis sighed, looking down at his own, not as well done as hers. He only had begun this morning. He had tried to use some rocks to make a bracelet. With different results.

 

“Hmm, just a small one as well. I’m not done.”

 

She circled him, her eyes fixing on the trinket, Lewis blushing faintly as a thoughtful look crossed her face.

He heaved as she asked, taken aback.

 

“It’s not your size.” She grinned, eyebrow raised. “Is it for someone else?”

 

She could only cackle, for Lewis began to stutter, blushing madly. Leaving the half made thing onto his nest.

 

“N-no! I- I was just practicing because you were too! I was going to leave it anywhere, I was not thinking of giving-“

 

Lewis seemed to shrink as she eyed him, eyebrows wiggling.

 

“You do like him!”

 

Her amusement only increased as he swam slightly away, unable to hide his redness anymore.

 

“N-no I don’t!...”

 

He still heard her swaying and chuckling as he hid behind rocks, his hands fumbling with his fins.

 

“Then you still dislike him?”

 

She rolled her eyes, already knowing the answer.

That he reluctantly whispered nervously.

 

“N-no!” He huffed, burying his face onto his lower fins. “Dammit, I don’t like him either!”

 

“Sure, Lewis.” She crossed her arms, remembering. “Like if you were not listening in trance when he began describing chocolate the other day.”

 

“I was curious! It sounds tastier than salmon or lobster!”

 

Lewis blinked, hearing her swim a little away, raising again her craft in her hold.

 

“Well, as you want! I will give him this! The final point that I’m here!”

 

Her head leaned up, looking at the surface.

Her sharp hearing catching something.

 

“Talking about…”

 

Lewis peeked from behind the rocks, seeing her lean to swim fast.

Only halting to joke back to him.

 

“Looks like someone finally crawled off bed!”

 

She could hear sand brushed, faint steps. The sun had risen long ago.

Lewis finally swam away from the rocks, watching as she kicked for the shore.

He only shook his head with a sigh, following slowly.

Vivi swam along the waves, her eyes narrowed with cheerfulness, seeing the familiar figure walking on the sand ahead. Never close to the water.

She would have it easy to hide, her figure as blue as the sea in the day. If a smart dog did not accompany the human.

Arthur rose an eyebrow, slowing his pace as he heard Mystery bark. As always a signal of something. In the beach, that something was near.

The blond smiled, stopping completely his steps, Mystery sitting himself on the sand, not wanting to continue ahead.

For a mermaid swam calmly at the waves, a long blue fin brushing the air.

A few minutes passed, her figure maneuvering near the sand, surely searching for the best spot…

But eventually, her head came out of water with a little gasp, her tail pushing her torso onto the beach.

As always fast to greet him playfully.

 

“Hello, Arthur!”

 

Amber eyes narrowed in amusement, her tail splashing around. Vivi always full of energy.

 

“Hi, Viv…” Arthur bit his lip, looking behind her, something darker moving in the water. “…Hello, Lewis.”

 

Bubbles came out, the shadow going deeper. As always reluctant to come out into his sight.

She rolled her eyes at the merman, who was more shy than usual.

Arthur suddenly gasped, looking down at his pocket with a thoughtful expression. Vivi watched as he took out his phone, tapping on it.

Speaking faintly. But to her...

 

“Hey, remember that you asked what monsters were and that then you wondered about horror movies?”

 

She nodded eagerly, still wondering, the subject had been dropped for food.

 

“Yes! I know that you guys have strange magic to show images! We haven’t achieved such thing!”

 

Arthur snorted; amused by her idea that science was magic.

He had already tried to explain it, only for her to praise human warlocks.

 

“Anyway, I downloaded a few clips from some films.” She leaned closer as he crouched, arm outstretched with the phone facing her. “And I was sure you would fire less questions if you downright saw.”

 

Arthur still was far from the water, and the screen was not very big. But her eyes were sharp, able to see clearly the creepy scenes. Which Arthur skipped, downloading blindly because of his own fears. All shown in the phone.

Her eyes were glinting with every ghost and creature, with everything that would scare the blond.

Her mouth hanged, her tail splashing water quickly.

 

“True magic~!” She leaned her head, frowning in wonder. “Where do you humans manage to find such creatures? Where do werewolves live?! And vampires?!”

 

Arthur shook his head, retrieving his phone.

 

“Vivi, they’re not real. It’s costumes and CGI.”

 

“CGI?...”

 

“Computers. Effects, fake. Tricks. Made by us. We have never really seen these things.”

 

Arthur frowned this time, seeing Vivi’s eyes show disappointment.

Her voice growing quiet.

 

“Not real.” Her eyes looked down, hand curling in the moist sand. “There was a scene of a mermaid.”

 

Arthur looked down as well, doubting.

There was one indeed. A horror movie. That he did not watch fully. It was not pleasant to think of.

Vivi was the one surprised, as Arthur shrugged sadly, not meeting her eyes.

 

“I guess…” Her eyes opened fully again, giving him a puzzled look. “You do exist. As strange as it is.”

 

Arthur did not look as her lips slowly turned into a bright smile. Hearing him admit she was as real as him.

Magenta eyes surfaced with a curious look, having heard Arthur.

The merman fidgeted as Vivi reached for something tangling on her fin, which she had carried with her. Her blue eyes narrowed happily onto the small trinket she made, her heart beating.

Amber eyes blinked, finally looking up. His thoughts pushed away for a moment as she called, excitedly.

 

“I made something for you!”

 

Arthur stared, her hands raised, something laying on them.

He could only glance with slight amazement. A shiny red thing, its shape almost resembling a question mark, its surface bright and slick, surely made of rocks she found in the deep waters.

Lewis’ body had finally come out as Vivi offered her craft, curiously watching the human’s reaction.

Which was… Strange to say the least.

A small smile crossed his face at first. But his eyes seemed to glance at the sand and waves, lingering there with doubt, smile gone.

He only stared.

Vivi’s smile faded slightly, her voice as always energetic.

 

“Arthur, won’t you take it? Do I have to crawl all over the sand to give it to you? I mean, you have legs, I don’t-“

 

“Mystery…!” She blinked, watching baffled as Arthur snarled silently, calling for his dog’s help. “G-go t-take it for me, please.”

 

The dog eagerly padded towards the water. Lewis frowning as he noticed a slight trembling on Arthur’s shoulders.

Vivi stared as well. Eyes narrowing, ignoring Mystery for a moment.

Amber eyes filled with sorrow as she finally voiced something that was bothering her, since she saw him.

 

“You never near the water.”

 

She slowly tied her gift around Mystery's collar, without looking at the dog, who sat calmly. Only having eyes for the blond, worry sinking as he averted his gaze, fear seeming to grip him.

 

“I- I…! It’s just-“

 

She could not hold her wonder anymore. The question she held back finally slipping out her soft lips.

 

“You fear it.” The next words hurt and stabbed right where weakness hid. “Is it the reason you miss an arm…?”

 

What he hated the most, was that frightening night. And all it brought.

What he lost was for something.

Her words seemed to echo without answer, both merfolk worrying as Arthur gave them a look they had only seen the first time he saw them.

One of horror, of fear. Looking at them, yet at the same time seeming to see another thing. A horrible sight.

He stared at them, as they looked squarely at his eyes. Gazing on their long tails, so perfectly able to swim fast, to dash, to muffle their color in the wild waters, to be unseen, until they wanted to be seen. Too late for any prey to flee.

Their bright eyes, so beautiful, and yet prepared to gaze in the dark. A natural gift, preying glances, they could be so sharp. Sharp as the teeth they had. Able to tear anything they wished. Able to grasp any possible prey and rip it to pieces, break it… Drag it.

As he was.

He was staring at the same creatures, just as able to sink him away and drown him. They could, so easily. Just one step near the waves needed. Their hands able to hold him, as their tails pushed. With him, down.

They were just like the thing he saw.

He has always pushed away any thought that made him sick, he had pushed it all away.

It always comes back full force.

Vivi raised a hand in worry, for Arthur stumbled to his feet.

Voice shaky.

 

“I- I have t-to go.”

 

A haunted expression.

The only emotion in it, doubt.

 

“Arthur-?”

 

He walked away, breathing fastening. Trying to be kept down, his heart beating fast. Torn inside, mind screaming, heart twisted.

He did not look back as Vivi crawled more out of water, calling in worry. But she was unable to follow him. Only able to lay there as Lewis’ eyes narrowed, the merman’s heart now worried for two.

Arthur closed his eyes as he finally was out of sight.

Remembering the pain too well.

Fearing, unable to not see the danger.

Even if there’s none...

He still fears.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

His eyes stared unfocused at the ceiling.

Seeing a million things. That aren’t here.

Not here, not in his room. The door is locked, the shutters are down, the lights are off, Mystery is at his side, nudging him as always. He is breathing.

Not calmly. But he is breathing. Air. There is no water, there is nothing to pull him down.

He is safe.

But not okay.

He closed his eyes with a grimace. Yet he still could see it.

It never goes away once it settles in his thoughts.

Black water. Wild, small reflections of lightning from the storm. Everything cold, except the blood flowing out of him. Making sharp irises narrow, eyeing him like an insignificant snack. A confident smile as he can only tremble, not flee, wounded. Sharp green eyes, fins and teeth. A horrible vile in those emeralds, a million words said without a single sound but a laugh. All telling him how he was to die.

The disappointment and mockery in them, as he is reached and saved by the ones that heard his scream above. The glowing eyes fading in the dark as everything faded to black.

Pure malice. And hate. Arrogance and lack of mercy.

Only loving the sight of fear and blood.

That was he saw. What he can’t forget.

He can’t forget magenta and blue eyes either.

As well sharp, defined. As entrancing.

But not with deadliness.

Arthur opened his eyes slightly, a slight sob escaping him.

The memory of green eyes faded slightly, the ones of kind and caring ones pushing it away, slowly.

There is no hate.

Their bright eyes only show their kindness. No hate. No hunger, or malice.

Curious glances. Worried gazes. Their voices are not feral, but gentle, echoing with laughter and calm firmness.

The storm dragged him down, and needle teeth and forceful hands got a hold of him.

Not long ago, the moon made the water rise as he broke down, and he could have sunk with it all. But gentle hands held him, carried him carefully.

If they wanted him to drown, they had a chance.

But they only helped him. As he did once.

They did not come back at first.

Not until he screamed, not until he called, questioned why they were not there.

He…

Arthur sat up.

Mystery whined as the blond cried silently, moving on the bed, reaching for the window.

Barely any light brushed his eyes as he lifted the shutters, the night already settled. Hours spent hiding in his room.

Arthur exhaled with trouble, feeling a noose in his throat, a sting in his heart and a slight headache in his head.

He slowly looked sideways.

Mystery there, looking up at him. Ears lowered in worry, red eyes never leaving him.

The red gift still hanging from his collar. There, in sight.

His hand slowly raised to it, brushing shakily, Feeling it’s touch.

Real.

He stared at it for a while, silent tears falling.

It was silent for a while.

Until the blankets were thrown off the bed.

A door slamming open.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

They swam near their nests.

Lewis curling himself on his, pulling at the vegetation to lay slightly over him. His tail leaning.

He laid himself, but he could not avoid glancing over his shoulder. Seeing Vivi there, still not lowering herself to hers, her eyes never leaving the coast ahead.

Swimming in sad circles.

 

“Vivi.”

 

She halted slowly.

Lewis feeling her sorrow as she met his eyes. Not needing words.

But he knew nothing could be done.

 

“Sleep. Tomorrow…” He looked down for a second. To look back up at her with a reassuring smile. “I’m sure tomorrow he will be back. As always…!”

 

Neither were one hundred percent sure of it.

 

“Whatever happened to him, must have been horrible.”

 

Lewis frowned. Understanding that she would not stop thinking.

She never does.

 

“Losing a limb is always-“

 

“No Lewis, apart of that.” She glanced back at the shore, eyes narrowing. “There’s anxiety, more than normal. You saw his eyes. He can’t even near the water. I don’t know what happened, but it left him like this.”

 

The look he gave them...

 

“Maybe he almost drowned.”

 

Lewis had said it with concern.

But he yet did not see what she could.

It was not normal. It had to be something relating to the sea, and the loss of his arm, at once. It had to be something shocking, something… Something she could not know by herself.

Vivi looked at her hands, feeling empathy. And impotence.

She let out a long sigh, bubbles escaping her.

Lewis smiled sadly as she whispered, not making eye contact.

 

“I’ll take a little bit of fresh air. And go to sleep.”

 

Thinking too much won’t help anyone.

Magenta eyes closed as she kicked, pushing herself off the bottom towards the surface.

Her figure dashed in the few inches away from it, her frame breaking the water fast, allowing her to make a jump. Her dolphin tail moving in the air.

She surfaced a second time, her head whipping back as she took a deep breath, pushing the water off her hair. Her hands laid over it, fingers brushing calmly, to help her relax. A lot in her mind.

She floated there under the moon, not looking at the beach. Letting herself lean there.

She would have gone back into the depths, call it a day. Hope things were better in the morning. Hope she would not see the same fear.

But she heard something.

Vivi sunk slightly, weary. Hearing fast steps in the far distance, coming from the road to the beach.

She hid slightly. For Arthur never had walks in the night. He always returned to the human town at sunset. So she could only be suspicious of another human.

She thought that. Until she heard nervous barks as well.

Her torso surfaced again, her head leaning to a side.

She did not even blink as a merman broke the surface at her side after a minute. Having heard the bark as well, his face showing surprise.

Both merfolk watched there, as a familiar figure finally came to view.

Arthur panted, jumping down the stairs. Uncaring as sand got into his shoes with the motion.

He continued to ignore Mystery’s whines and barks. Needing to come here.

The blond wheezed for air, having rushed all the way. In an impulse. Much like the one when it rained.

But this time, his urgency was slightly different.

His head whipped for the water, his shoulders hunching as he finally halted. Still keeping his distance.

His vision was foggy from running, yet he still tried to look at the waters as he called loudly, voice raspy.

 

“G-guys?!...”

 

Mystery padded to his side, growling in disapproval as Arthur held his hand onto his chest, trying to regain his breath, closing his eyes for a moment.

He tried to call again after a minute, taking another step to the water, opening his eyes.

 

“V-vi-?!”

 

The name ended short in his mouth.

His hand lowered slowly.

Seeing her drift onto the sand calmly, laying her tail sideways along it. Giving him a calm look, that was anything but calm.

She was the one to not dare say a word this time. Having triggered his fear before.

Yet she answered his call.

Arthur snarled, looking down, the water near.

Lewis emerged close, watching as the blond huffed, trembling slightly. But taking yet another step closer, which seemed to make him pale slightly.

But there he was, looking down at her eyes, the waves almost touching his feet. Not yet.

Arthur grimaced, trying to explain.

 

“I- I’m sorry for-! I didn’t mean to hurt you by running away so suddenly! I just- The question hurt, I remembered how I lost my arm, and I could not think clearly! I have a lot in my head right now, but I should know you-“

 

“Breathe.”

 

Arthur whimpered and tensed. Relaxing after a second, seeing no ill intentions in magenta eyes. His voice only firm, for his sake.

Lewis’ frown relaxed slightly as Arthur gulped, taking a breath after trying to ramble so fast, his teeth clenching.

Vivi curled her tail, standing a little taller on the sand as she supported herself with it. As if a human sat onto his feet and knees.

Able to look into amber eyes more clearly, while the blond held himself, a sudden shyness gripping him.

But he still spoke, not knowing himself how.

 

“G-guys.” He met their eyes, realizing how close they were, at the waves, which he stood upon. “I- I answered some of your questions… B-but I… I need some answers myself. I have needed them since last year. A-and as weird as it sounds, I think only you could g-give them.”

 

She pondered for a moment, doubtful. Still seeing fear in his eyes.

But there were no lies in his words. There was painful expectation from the human.

So she spoke. Her tone reassuring.

 

“…Ask.”

 

Arthur trembled again, having ran all this way back. And still finding the words hard to let out. Doubting himself.

Yet he could only try. Even the stern merman nodded to him. Trying to convey it was alright.

The question slipped of him almost without emotion.

 

“D-does- Does your kind… Hunt humans?”

 

The question did make Vivi and Lewis blink, not expecting such words.

But Arthur needed to know. He needs to be sure. He has to understand. Make sure it was no dream. It could have been, while this was not. He hoped it was not.

Blue eyes were giving him an incredulous look, while Lewis was downright disgusted, both finding the mere thought horrible.

Both voiced it clearly.

 

“T-that… That’s… No, just no. Not even real killer whales would do that!”

“Our kinds would never near humans in the first place. Not even if we are dolphins! Our races are peaceful!”

 

Arthur slowly sat to his knees, a deep thoughtful frown.

His voice growing quiet.

 

“Y-you-” Kinds. Races. “Are you saying there’s more of you? Are there?”

 

Lewis and Vivi are different. Even if still resembling dolphins, mammals. Their tails showed it clearly.

Said two merfolk exchanged glances.

Vivi was the one to explain.

 

“We’re quite a lot. At least our, ermr, people. There are others who resemble other sea creatures or even-“

 

She was surprised as Arthur leaned closer, hand slamming onto the sand, his voice fearful.

 

“A-are there a-any of you with dark a-and sharp fins?! Very sharp teeth and fins… A-and sharper eyes, and…”

 

He fell silent, not really remembering well.

He only remembers clearly the voracious look in green eyes.

He does not like the look of familiarity dawning in blue and magenta eyes either.

Lewis dared to tackle the matter, even if he had an idea what could have happened to Arthur. Always honest.

 

“There are.” He questioned, feeling anger in him. “Were you attacked?”

 

Arthur’s eyes unfocused slightly, hand moving to hold his stump.

His voice coming out in nervous stutters, trying to explain.

Even if he did a lot of times already, It was never easy. Nor clear.

 

“I… Think so. I thought so at first. I f-fell from a ship, there was a sudden rumble… I could see nothing; it was a heck of a storm. Before I could drown I-“ He wasn’t able to meet her worried eyes, nor his attentive ones. “I felt teeth. I saw my own blood. And between it all I could make out the outlines of a sharp fish. But there were the outlines of a human’s figure… Bright eyes glinting.  J-just like you. I could swear on it. I was told it was only shock, that rocks tore my arm off and I dreamed it all. I convinced myself so. Or tried to believe it was a shark as a last resort to keep going...”

 

His eyes narrowed, Lewis and Vivi cowering slightly for his haunted gaze and words.

 

“I believed it could not be. U-until I saw you.”

 

It all crumbled down onto him again.

Lewis’ frame was shaking. And Arthur found himself cowering slightly, his eyes glaring with anger. But not at him, but over his shoulder.

He only relaxed when Lewis growled.

 

**“Damn sharks.”**

 

Arthur flinched, feeling a sudden touch.

He held his breath for a minute. Until his brain realized he was not hurting. Gaze showing understanding slowly.

Vivi had laid her hand over his. Her eyes full of sorrow. Contained fury.

 

“Arthur…” His head bowed. Hearing the worry in her voice, the realization of what he had dreaded. The fear he might still see them as a danger. “We… We would never hurt you like that.”

 

The blond trembled as he sat, the mermaid leaning close, her tail curling at his feet. Her eyes unable to make his raise. No matter how she tried, how much her voice tangled with sincerity.

She considered letting go. The thought that being so close only could make things worse pounding.

She was going to let go and move away.

But as soon as she moved an inch, his fingers tightened around hers, weakly.

Vivi blinked, halting, her tail twitching slightly.

Arthur’s mouth opened slightly, but only a shaky intake of breath was heard. In the end, he could only express himself with a shake of head, his hold on her hand not loosening.

The mermaid did not pull away. Her figure sitting there at his side. Having her own wonder answered. As much as it hurt both.

Arthur raised his gaze slightly, hearing sand.

Surprise overtook tiredness slightly. His amber eyes filling with wonder, seeing Lewis crawl out of water, his powerful tail easily helping him wiggle over it. Arms only having to lay as support.

For some reason, he was not afraid while both merfolk sat at his sides, their eyes seeming to sharpen with anger. But not at him.

Lewis was glaring back at the sea. His tail slamming silently from time to time onto the sand. Vivi looked even more intimidating even if she wore a smile and she was smaller. Both seemed to see something he could not.

Little did they know the three were thinking of the same greens eyes.

All his doubt faded while both Vivi and Lewis reassured.

 

“You don’t have to fear us, Artie. You are with friends, alright?”

“I won’t let any more shame fall onto our kind. Not if I can say against it. We are not like that.”

 

Arthur steadied his breathing, brushing away his tears on his sleeve, his hand still trapped by Vivi’s.

He could only nod. Feeling safe. A heavy weight seeming to go away.

He could only ponder.

He was attacked. Indeed, by a merfolk. They do exist. There are some that can be deadly.

But aren’t some humans like that? Killings and thievery happen. More usually than he can say people see merfolk.

Amber eyes glanced at them both.

Their eyes looking at him in worry, protective.

When they did not owe him that. Not anymore. They could have left him alone long ago.

They had neared him.

While he only pushed them away.

He had been pretty damn rude some days.

 

“G-guys?”

 

They raised their gaze at him, staying silent as he still tried to breathe calmly.

Their eyes told him they were listening. They always did.

Arthur sighed, asking faintly.

 

“W-will you be around tomorrow?...”

 

She only laughed.

 

“Of course!” He could not avoid smiling slightly, shaking his head as she affirmed. “I still have questions you must answer! You humans are a true mystery!”

 

Lewis smiled as well, his tail relaxing as the blond mocked her back.

His voice steadying somewhat, even if still shaky.

 

“Oh no. T-this time I’m going to be the one asking. You have fired questions nonstop these days, w-while I’ve held back mine…”

 

“Not my problem that you claimed I was a product of your mind! Deal with your denial!”

 

“I- I know you watch humans live around! While none of us see you!... I- I really know nothing! And I want to know! You are literally a mystery to solve!”

 

Lewis raised an eyebrow, getting in between their arguing.

 

“What, are you eager to know so you can share the knowledge?”

 

Even if Lewis had been joking, his words made Arthur shy away.

 

“N-no, I only-“

 

He blinked, Vivi not having second thoughts, laying her lower fins onto his mouth, shutting him up.

 

“We know you won’t tell.” She rolled her eyes, letting Arthur breath out. Lewis relieved to see that he did not panic for her move, only blush. “You could have done it long ago. Yet here we are.”

 

Arthur huffed in agreement, not needing to assure them if they knew.

Silence fell. Yet it was not a tense one.

Neither merfolk objected as amber eyes gave a closer look to their fins and tails. Finally close enough and not fearful. His head leaning in wonder as he stared at the perfect skin, how smoothly it faded into their human torsos, how slender their back fins were, perfectly articulated and able to break the currents.

No one believed it could be. Yet he was here seeing it.

He is not crazy.

Not even if he has found himself in a strange yet amazing situation, really hard to believe.

But fuck… He does not need to tell anybody.

Not anymore.

A dog watched in the distance. Yawning, while the three figures sat on the sand.

Mystery laid himself to sleep for a while, calmly.

Not having to worry.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me? Watching the ghost video for the *insert unkown time for too many views* to see Mystery's collar and reference it?!  
> Nonsense!


	11. Xenos

 

The waters were calm.

Until something blue dashed at light speed nearby.

Her tail maneuvered gracefully between every rock and coral, her colors contrasting with the bright ones of the cay. Her hands brushing every surface, every little cavity between seaweed and sand.

Vivi pouted, scouting carefully every inch.

She kicked her tail.

Her teeth showed in a victorious grin, eyes sharpening as she spotted what she looked for. The seaweed that hid it moved with her sways.

Her hands looked gentle and soft. Yet they had a lot of strength. Not a single trace of effort on her face as she unlatched the shells from the rocks.

She moved away, swimming towards their nests, where she was leaving every single one she was finding.

She dropped them there, smiling as she saw Lewis swimming back as well.

A lot more in between his arms. A little blush on his face.

More red as she laughed.

 

“You do really have a good mind for food, Lewlew!”

 

He chuckled, giving her a look.

 

“But you still eat more than I.”

 

She swam in a circle around herself, pushing the matter away, having little time.

 

“This is not for us!” She pointed her finger again at the rocks surrounding them in the depths, insistent. “Come on, leave these and keep looking!”

 

The merman gladly obliged, letting them drop from his hold, where they had been leaving them. They had already quite a nice bunch.

He raised his gaze up.

The sun loomed.

Both merfolk only spent some more minutes in their search. Having been looking since they woke.

They still could not wrap their minds around the… Accident. Even if it happened long ago.

It still made Arthur torn.

They hated it.

By the time slow steps echoed on the sand, the two were already near it.

Amber eyes were surprised as he stepped down the stairs, seeing the two there, facing each other. Sitting at the waves, their tails swaying as always.

Arthur smiled, glad to see them again.

Both Lewis and Vivi stopped whispering to each other as the blond approached. Noting how he neared a little less the water. A small apologetic look in his eyes.

He did not keep his distance for them.

They knew.

Lewis did not move out the faint waves as Vivi did, not having second thoughts to leave all her body out of water.

 

“Good morning Arthur!” She leaned her head, raising an eyebrow. “Did you forget your coffee again?”

 

He gave a nod in answer, not wanting to admit he was tired from too much thinking.

These two days he has been trying to accept it all. Last night he felt better, but exhausted. He would have not gotten out of bed today were not for Mystery.

And the knowledge the two would be here.

 

“Y-yeah.” He rubbed the back of his neck, glad Mystery was averting her attention for a moment, barking in greeting. Vivi unable to detect the small lie. “I always forget.”

 

He blinked, Vivi laughing, facing again the water.

 

“Well, I never forget! I have something that will cheer you up!” She nodded to Lewis, tone mischivious. “Lew…!”

 

The merman sighed, his tail slamming along the sand below water. Brushing against it, and pushing towards the shore.

Making something come to view.

Arthur watched baffled as Lewis pushed out of water a bunch of different conchs, shells, clams and…

 

“O-oysters?”

 

She grinned, seeing amber eyes widen with surprise, the human standing there baffled.

 

“Yup!” She leaned her torso up in a proud stance, even her tail standing. “You were pretty sad. And we have a lot of time, and there are a lot of fish and clams around! And we thought, why not? You said you liked them!”

 

Lewis sat there.

Magenta eyes narrowing in nervousness as he saw the blond just stare mouth agape, completely frozen.

 

“Vivi…” Lewis faced her, again worried. “I think you broke him again-!”

 

“He is not broken!” She nodded at Arthur, who was now crouching slowly. “Like if clams were monsters or something and could scare him!”

 

Arthur looked down at the bunch of mussels in a daze. A pile big enough to fill a bag.

 

“You-” He slowly looked up, honestly having no clue. “T-thanks.”

 

Though he has no idea how will he carry all this.

Vivi swayed happily, while Lewis was looking away… Glad his hair could hide his eyes and cheeks. For Arthur was smiling gratefully.

She pointed suddenly at the bunch with her tail, laughing.

 

“Eat them!”

 

Arthur gasped, leaning away as she insisted.

 

“R-right now?!” He could only watch baffled as Vivi opened one like nothing. Holding it close. He rose his hand slowly. “Err… Viv, not to say I don’t like them, but I have a better idea.”

 

She leaned her head, puzzled.

Tone showing slight disappointment.

 

“I thought you humans ate sometimes raw oy-“

 

Arthur waved his hand, explaining fast, not liking the sudden doubtful look in blue and magenta eyes.

 

“W-we do! I have actually tried some like that!” He laughed silently, trying to explain. “You see, I think they would be much better on a pizza. It’s the best thing. At least for me, the guys in town say otherwise. But I like it! And I would really love to use them like that!”

 

And besides, they surely have sand right now. But he does not want to offend them. He is honestly surprised by this.

Vivi pouted for a moment, looking up to the sky what that cute expression of hers...

But she huffed, agreeing.

 

“Fine, but you must tell me it was good! And don’t leave a single one uneaten!”

 

Arthur smiled, nodding slowly.

 

“I assure you, no pizza is ever left around me, Viv.”

 

It took him a while to figure out how to carry them back home.

But with the two bored and handy merfolk, he soon found himself with a basket made of palm leaves he deemed useful.

A whole bunch of seafood. His stomach rumbling.

His heart beating.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

His eyes peeked for the hundredth time.

Amber eyes were full of expectation. Glaring with little patience at the oven.

The smell was making him crazy. The sight of the pizza with carefully placed clams making his mouth water.

Mystery rolled his eyes. Not him the one fidgeting at the sight of food. Not this time.

Arthur crouched there, tapping his fingers… Whishing the unfamiliar sight of food being done in the oven would just come. A lot since he used it, the microwave taking over all the time.

He waited there.

His hand almost flying as he deemed it was done.

After a while, he carefully laid the food in a plate.

His eyes staring at it almost in trance. Not only for how good it looked, but who had brought him most of the ingredients. He only had to put the base and the sauce.

Arthur’s hand trembled.

A piece was taken carefully, like it was going to disappear.

A bite was taken slowly.

A dog sighed, hearing the human curse, but at the same time take more bites.

It was fucking delicious.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

This time… He had a bag.

Mystery panted. He had always been the one to lead eagerly through the road, but now he was the one to tag behind, Arthur almost jogging. Heading for the beach once more. Every day more eager. More hopeful.

The blond did not bother to seek in the waters with his gaze as he stepped down onto the beach.

Sitting at the sand and letting down the bag instead, browsing in it.

Knowing that they would know he was there. No need to call.

Indeed, when he finally rose his gaze, the two familiar fins were there, circling each other, letting their presence be known. Never coming out suddenly, never startling.

As soon as they saw amber eyes spot them, they finally surfaced, one more than the other.

Vivi let herself drag with the waves, hitting herself carelessly against the shore, already looking at him.

 

“So! Did you make the pizza?!”

 

Magenta eyes were peeking from the water, listening intently, as always more silent.

But listen he did as Arthur laughed, the mere thought of the food brightening his eyes as he looked at them.

 

“Yeah. But I did not eat it all.”

 

Vivi gasped, tail slamming down for the words.

  
“What do you mean you did not eat it all?!” She pouted, her teeth showing as she let out a cute growl. “You said you would! Why-“

 

She halted, blinking down as the blond finally took things out his bag. Laying them down carefully on the sand.

 

“Viv, calm down.” He snorted, pointing down with a finger. “I did not eat it all, because I brought some. And… Other things.”

 

Vivi leaned her head, staring in awe. A small Tupperware, two slices of what Arthur called pizza. She could see the oysters.

The smell had faded slightly since yesterday. But it was still strong for the two merfolk.

She was a voracious eater. But…

Mystery had been near the waves, minding his own business.

Only to bark in shock, Lewis literally leaping onto shore, his magenta eyes fixed on the food. Unfazed as the dog gave a pawing at his huge tail, for surfacing so suddenly near him.

Arthur watched poker faced as Lewis crawled closer, not seeming as shy as he stared mouth agape down at the pizza, like it was a true wonder.

 

“I really admire how you humans make food.”

 

Arthur grinned as Vivi snatched one of the slices, biting it down fast.

 

“Lewis, it’s food, you eat it, it’s not a sculpture.”

 

The merman pouted up at her, shaking his head.

 

“You don’t know how to value-“ He sighed… Her tongue running along her lips. “…You already ate it.”

 

Arthur did not care much, seeing the beam on her face, telling enough that it was good.

Yet he still leaned to glance as Lewis grabbed the other slice, his sharp eyes looking it all over.

The merman took a small bite, contrasting her fierce ones. When one would think he would be more menacing by the size difference.

Arthur waited patiently, Lewis looking down at the food with a thoughtful look.

 

“So, Is it good?”

 

Lewis looked at him, nodding with a small smile.

 

“It really is.” His black tail brushed the sand, his voice growing quiet. “It may be obvious we can’t use fire as much as you do. So our recipes are more… Simple. We almost never eat things like bread or things from the surface. I really like them.”

 

Arthur raised an eyebrow.

 

“Almost?”

 

Vivi shrugged, giving him a look.

 

“You would think we stay in water forever, would you not?” She laughed as Arthur nodded. “No, we sometimes spent some time in shores you silly! Islands and isolated places of course! And… Well, sometimes cargo from ships falls.”

 

Arthur looked up in thought, trying to picture their kind resting on far shores.

He pushed the thought away. For now. He had time later for questions.

Both merfolk watched as Arthur reached again for his bag.

 

“I brought more things, if you’re interested, guys.”

 

He knows they will be.

Lewis’ eyes glinted, only amusing the mermaid.

Another Tupperware was laid down. And something that made Lewis just stare in surprise.

The human pointed first at the Tupperware.

 

“This… Is grilled shrimp and squid in between bread.” Arthur did not look away from it, knowing she was looking. And seeing his blush. “I- I guessed it would be enough. I… Kind of toasted it a little. It has been a while since I cooked. I just googled for recipes.”

 

Vivi’s tail had stopped moving, her whole attention on the fact that Arthur had made something. And brought it.

 

“It looks delicious, Arty.” Even if indeed slightly roasted. “…Why did you do it though?”

 

Arthur finally looked at her, nervously trying to not panic under her gaze, brushing his goatee.

 

“Why? W-well you kind of gave me a heck ton of oysters! I-”

 

Arthur and Vivi blinked, averting their gazes from each other.

For a loud gasp echoed near them.

They saw on the sand the remains of the wrapping Arthur brought. Torn open.

And not so far away, Lewis sprawled onto the sand, onto his back. Eyes wide and glinting as he held the snack in his hands, a small mark of a bite on it.

Both human and mermaid snorted as the merman had a moment of amazement.

 

“C-chocolate…!”

 

Vivi and Arthur doubted they would manage to make Lewis react for a while…

Not even Mystery daring to near while he held the sweet in his hold, like it was a treasure.

Eating it happily as the other two exchanged questions.

Time flying.

 

* * *

 

 

He never could stop watching.

He always does. Every day.

Amber eyes watched as their figures swam in the water. Their skin reflecting beautifully with the sun setting, small glints flowing at the waves breaking.

But not reaching him.

Arthur’s head bowed, averting his gaze. Staring at the sand that always divided them. Unless they crawled and laid themselves near him.

While they looked so free and graceful in the water, their tails surfacing from time to time. Entrancing. He could only be hypnotized as he watched them swim.

A sad smile growing, as he saw them circle each other. Always so close. Seeming to fly in unison, never stopping for breath, sometimes their tails touching, never colliding even if almost brushing.

Arthur found himself looking away, to the far coast at his side. While they smiled.

They were made for each other. Both born to be in the sea.

While he…

He is different; he can’t be like them.

And even more…

He can’t even near.

Lewis and Vivi halted. Hearing something.

They surfaced.

Their eyes narrowing in wonder as Arthur waved goodbye for the day. Patting then his leg, for Mystery to follow him to the road back home.

The merfolk exchanged glances.

Having seen the hidden sadness.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Did you say chocolate?..."
> 
> Ok so, we all know Lew's fave food is spicy chocolate right? Right.  
> Vivi's okonomiyaki. Which Arthur... TRIED to make.  
> Lewis is the true expert in making food here... Even if, well, underwater.


	12. Insist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Vivi

 

“So, what do you think?”

 

Lewis sighed, frowning and looking up to surface above. Pondering carefully.

She only pouted when he gave a small shrug, crossing his arms.

 

“I don’t know, Vivi…”

 

Lewis blinked, Vivi letting out a small growl.

 

“Worried again? I thought you had let go of that silly apprehension of yours! He-“

 

She halted, looking up at him as his hand laid on her shoulders, pulling at her. His eyes narrowed with care. His voice firm.

 

“Vivi, I don’t say it because I feel he must not near us. I don’t feel like that anymore. I admit, I like the idea of hanging out with Arthur.” He shook his head, trying to show his point of view, what worried him. “But there’s a big problem. He fears water. I don’t think it’s a good idea to tell him to swim!”

 

Lewis has a point.

But she has more.

 

“Lew, Arthur comes to the beach every single day. Even before he saw us.” Lewis blushed, her tail tangling around his. Holding him in place so he listens. “He comes here, because he is angry at the sea. He is exasperated for that night. He wants to push himself to the water, he hates finding himself unable to near it. I have seen his glares, the small moves of his feet, small thoughts of nearing or touching the waves, that end in anxiety. He is trying to overcome his fear. He hates the fear. Not the water.”

 

Lewis’ mouth opened for a second. To close again, a small grumble escaping him. Unable to deny her point. He has seen as much as her the longing.

She smiled a little as his tail curled back around hers, his eyes leaning closer to hers.

Voice kind.

 

“You know it’s not easy to overcome fears.”

 

She laughed, making him blush more as she ruffled her forehead against his.

 

“That’s why I will help him! Small steps!” She leaned back, chuckling and raising an eyebrow as Lewis floated frozen. “And you will help us both, right?!”

 

His hands let go of her shoulders. Her amusement only increasing as the merman fumbled with his hands with a small nod, too shy to let words out.

It was enough to make his thoughts clear.

All she needs to know.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“S-swim?”

 

Lewis sighed, having expected the blond to react somewhat like this.

Vivi nodded, unfazed as Arthur fidgeted a little away from the waves, his eyes opening in a nervous daze. Only a few words needed to make him panic internally.

 

“Yes!” She plopped herself at his feet, Arthur looking down at her with doubt, while she nudged his legs with her tail’s fins. “Don’t you pretend like you don’t stare with envy while we do! You want to try!”

 

Not quite.

What he longs more is to be with them.

But he pushed that thought away for the moment, crouching slowly to her eye level.

Voice coming out apologetic.

 

“V-viv, as much as I would like to…” He ruffled his hair, snarling. “I- I don’t know. Since that n-night, I haven’t…”

 

There is a lot of doubt in his eyes, looking subtly at the soft waves. The sun was reflecting on them, barely any strong ones, all brushing the sand gently. It would look inviting to any other. But not to him.

The memory of dark waters faded slightly, as Arthur heard her try to explain.

 

“You don’t have to if you feel you can’t.” He frowned, looking at her kind blue eyes. Her voice reassuring. “But if you tried… It does not have to be all of the sudden, no all the way! Remember how you trusted us little by little?”

 

Arthur nodded, shying slightly.

Vivi only continued, Lewis shaking his head, for she did too cheerfully.

 

“Well, this is the same! You can do a little every day, small steps! First your feet, then your waist, and so on! And we won’t leave your side, you won’t have to worry! We wouldn’t let you drown or leave you a single second alone!” Both males blushed red as she suddenly cackled some words loudly. “And if anything tries to bite your butt, we will eat it!”

 

Arthur squirmed, frowning at her with a nervous smile.

 

“Viv, please, don’t you eat a living fish in front of me.”

 

“What? You have eaten raw oysters!”

 

“I-in a restaurant, Viv!... I- it was prepared and suited for consumption!”

 

She opened her mouth to retort, but Lewis took her chance.

 

“Leave the matter already, you two!” Lewis shook his fins, pouting at her. “And I agree. I have seen you eat, Vivi. So do as he says.”

 

Vivi was able to bite a fish down in seconds. While he never did, always cleaning them and preparing them, like what humans called sushi.

She rolled her eyes, waving an arm in a prideful motion.

 

“You two are so squeamish!”

**“You are too energetic.”**

She blinked and grinned, merman and human blushing, realizing they had spoken at once.

They only looked up again when she clapped her hands, coming back to the important matter they were discussing.

 

“Well!” She crawled a little towards the waves, Arthur shivering as she rose an eyebrow. Looking over her shoulder at him, in question. “Shall we begin trying today?”

 

Lewis did not like how Arthur began to tremble slightly.

Gulping as he tensed.

Voice shaky.

 

“T-today? A-already?” She nodded. He heaved, his only hand moving around nervously, eyes looking everywhere but at them. “I- I-”

 

They stood pokerfaced as Arthur rambled. Fast. About anything.

 

“I- I don’t know if today is a good day! I- I mean, I’m in my daily clothes; I’m not wearing my trunks! I can’t just get in the water! And if I got my shoes off and left them on the sand Mystery could spot them and steal them, and then I would have to search for them! Imagine all the sand my feet would get! You don’t have feet, but I tell you, later it would be fucking uncomfortable to put on my shoes and walk back home! There aren’t any showers by the road, and I would have to deal with it all the way! Is the water even warm? I could feel cold once I got out. And I don’t have a towel! You don’t need towels! You are always in the water! I-“

 

“Arthur get your damn shoes off already.” The blond halted his fast ramble, seeing Vivi lean. “Or I will.”

 

Lewis raised a hand to his head, seeing Arthur step away. Grumbling down at her.

 

“Try! You can’t reach me.”

 

She can.

Mystery’s ears raised in the distance, hearing a loud yelp.

Lewis rolled his eyes, letting himself float onto his back. While the other two messed around. Vivi had made a very impressive leap on the sand with a kick of tail, almost snatching his feet. Were not for the blond’s jolt backwards.

Lewis just fumbled with his hair. Ignoring the silliness. Arthur was running around, his amber eyes full of surprise and bafflement as Vivi crawled at a very decent speed behind him, her tail whipping in attempts of making him trip face first.

 

“I can crawl all day, Arthur! Stop running!”

 

“No! You are not getting off my shoes!”

 

“You humans really have a sick fascination with clothes!”

 

“You too are wearing something, Viv! So don’t tell me what to wear!”

 

“What… My bra? I know you humans are silly and shameful of the body! You wear clothes for shame! Our kind only wears trinkets for show, fun! I get it off all the time!”

 

“You WHAT?!”

 

There it is…

Lewis splashed some water with boredom. Hearing a faint thud and muffled grumbles, something trashing along the sand. The two yelling nonsense.

It was going to be a long week.

 


	13. Similarities

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More fluff...  
> And shock therapy from Vivi!

 

“No excuses.”

 

He huffed.

Glaring grumpily at the towel he brought, his bag there, sandals, a bottle of water to rinse the sand later.

Today he had no silly excuses. And deep inside he was glad he did not have them.

 

“…Fine.”

 

Arthur took a deep breath. Chest rising as he closed his eyes.

He exhaled, looking down at his feet, standing on the sand.

He looked up, slowly.

Vivi there, looking at him with an eyebrow raised, sitting at the water. While Lewis sat a little deeper.

Just… Touch the water. With his feet.

Vivi waited patiently as Arthur resigned, pulling up slightly his long pants, only slightly.

His face showed pure nervousness and tiredness, doubt. But she knows he would not do it if did not really wish to.

Arthur grinned nervously, standing again.

Speaking between his teeth with a loud huff.

 

“H-here goes nothing…!”

 

Lewis tensed.

Arthur had been tense the first second he stepped on the beach. But now the merman grew weary, seeing shoulders shake slightly as one of his feet stepped forward.

Arthur chuckled. But not cheerfully. Seeing his feet near the water.

Only one more step needed to brush it.

Vivi frowned, seeing him freeze there. Not moving. Just staring down. Not advancing for minutes.

 

“Come on.”

 

Her tone was not demanding. But supporting.

He… Can do it. It is only water. It’s not that hard. What can go wrong? He just has to step forward, be done with it. Fucking move…!

The two merfolk waited more.

Arthur was literally a statue.

 

“Aaaand…” She sighed, tail dropping. “He won’t move.”

 

“Nope.” Lewis floated calmly, leaning his head in thought. “He does not even seem to be listening.”

 

His teeth were clenched, his expression a grimace now. His breathing slightly fast, eyes never leaving the ground.

 

“Should I wake him up-?”

 

“Vivi no.”

 

“But-“

 

Magenta, blue and amber eyes blinked. A bark echoing.

All watched baffled while Mystery padded close, seeming to grow tired of watching them stand there.

Neither the human nor the merfolk had a clue as the dog literally sat on the waves, huffing. Seeming to glare at the three with a stern scowl. Scolding almost. His snout raised up in a prideful stance.

Lewis was the first to break the silence.

 

“…Is it me, or is this dog laughing at us?”

 

Vivi and Arthur nodded, not doubting about it.

The mermaid was surprised, as she heard a growl. And not from the dog.

Her eyes widened as a small splash echoed, one of Arthur’s feet slamming into the water. Followed by the other with a shudder, a silent whimper.

Lewis moved a little closer, eyes narrowing. Watching carefully while Arthur stood there, arm close to his side, hand clenched, shoulders and frame raising as if it would help him feel less the water. His face a nervous scowl, eyes shut, he almost was biting his lip.

 

“He did it!”

 

Lewis nodded. Taking the matter seriously. For with every second that Arthur kept himself there, his body trembled more, in a matter of seconds his legs were looking like they would wobble. His skin was paling. He is sure he is thinking silently, about things that could make him bleed.

Vivi blinked as Lewis commanded, suddenly.

 

“Get out.”

 

“Why-“

 

“I said out.”

 

She frowned, watching as Lewis pushed himself forward.

Arthur wincing and seeming to get out of his thoughts as he felt Lewis’ hand grasp his, the tall merman not needing to stand to reach it.

Lewis was not offended as Arthur cowered slightly at first. For he relaxed soon after, seeing it was him.

He pulled gently at Arthur’s hand, silently motioning him to step back.

 

“Enough for today…”

 

The blond slowly nodded, agreeing silently.

Mystery seemed to growl in exasperation as Arthur sighed.

Stepping away fearfully.

 

 

* * *

 

 

He did it.

It has taken a whole day trying. Multiple attempts.

But he now stood at the water, taking deep breaths. Mouth hanging slightly as he dwelled on the fact that it reached his ankles.

And he was certainly not fainting. Heck no.

Vivi was beaming, her tail swaying happily as Arthur smiled nervously up at them.

 

“W-well…” He laid his hand on his waist, chest puffing out. It would have been a proud stance were not for the fact his whole body an expression still shook from time to time, for the little waves. “W-what do you think?!”

 

Vivi tapped her chin, giving him a playful look.

 

“That someone finally stopped being a chicken.”

 

Lewis gasped, seeing Arthur glare down at her.

The merman raised his hand, trying to warn as he saw Arthur lift one foot slightly.

He had no time to stop Arthur.

Vivi sat unimpressed as the blond splashed water onto her face, both glaring at each other grumpily…

Lewis face palmed, her eyes narrowed. Arthur’s eyes slowly widening.

 

“V-viv…!” Her tail moved subtly. His hand outstretched in panic. “Okay, no! Don’t do it! N-no-!”

 

There was a louder splash than the one he made.

She snorted as Arthur literally trashed away, letting out nervous sounds as he felt the water soaking him. His feet moving wildly as he fled.

Her face not showing a trace of remorse as Lewis gave her a scolding glare, batting her eyelashes and holding her hands together like she did nothing.

The merman let out a tired sob.

A towel thrown onto her face.

 

 

* * *

 

 

A laugh escaped her.

A deep blush crossed Arthur’s face.

And Lewis could only wonder, why was he more nervous about only wearing trunks near them, than for being in the water.

Arthur stood frozen, keeping his gaze onto the water, which reached over his waist. His hand curling around his stump as his arm laid against his chest. His heart beating too fast.

He barely trembled anymore. Multiple days spent advancing more and more, little by little. Today, after some hours, he had managed to finally go deeper than he ever had.

It was enough for her to be able to swim in circles around him, only her fin breaking the surface.

Lewis was amused as she tried to speak in the water, Arthur raising an eyebrow as he only heard bubbles.

He translated gladly, before Arthur could think she mocked him.

 

“She says you should move a little to the left.”

 

Arthur blinked, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

 

“What? Why should I-“

 

She rolled her eyes. The crab she had spotted finally moving close enough to brush his leg.

The reaction was instant.

 

“Ahh!”

 

Arthur jolted almost out of water, Lewis’ eyes widening as he fell backwards.

The merman dashed forward in worry as Vivi’s head popped out.

 

“I told you!”

 

Lewis reached for Arthur, fearful. For he was now sitting wide eyed, his hand onto the sand below, the water almost reaching his neck.

 

“You ok?!”

 

The merman was fast to attempt to help him to his feet, deeming this too much.

But he was surprised as Arthur raised his hand up, huffing multiple times.

 

“Y-yeah. I-I’m alright…!” His amber eyes slowly looked down, gulping slightly. “I think.”

 

He was breathing fast.

Yet Lewis could only stare wary, Arthur not making any moves to stand. Sitting there poker faced.

Both merfolk looked at him curiously, for Arthur suddenly let out a huffed breath, almost snorting.

 

“So…” He shrugged… Not panicking. Even if still weary of the water. “I- I guess we can speak like this. Now I’m the one sitting while you can, like… Not have to lay or sit awkwardly out of water. And maybe you can swim a little?”

 

Their tails had enough space to sway freely even if still having to lean.

Vivi could swim around if she sunk fully. Lewis not so much, bigger. He would brush the sand below.

But at least the three were at the same level now.

It was not that bad.

 

 

* * *

 

 

He…

He smiled, moving forward.

Lewis floated tense, Vivi’s eyes were glinting. Both watching as Arthur huffed, walking forward with a determined expression. The water rising with every step he took. Going from below his chest, to his shoulders.

Arthur sighed, halting there. Only standing, looking down calmly at the water all around him. Only his head not touching it.

He could feel the slow current, the cool feel of it all on his skin, he can see the clear blue. Right there.

Amber eyes slowly moved, meeting blue and magenta ones.

His voice coming out less surprised than how he had imagined it would be when this happened.

 

“…This is it…”

 

He is not shaking. He is not pale. He is definitely not thinking of dark waters. The waves are so small he barely sways as they brush his shoulders. He thought he would crumble down. Yet here he is, staring at himself. Standing here as if nothing. 

Granted, he had crumbled down for multiple days. Having to take his time. But he finally is in the sea. Not breaking down. Like any other would.

Albeit he still would not be this calm if the two were not around. As ironic as it was that a merfolk had caused all this, and now other two helped him through.

Arthur blinked, for his words made Vivi hum in thought. He leaned away shyly as she circled him once more, her hand onto her chin, eyeing him.

 

“What do you mean this is it?” She outreached her arm, leaning at his side, pointing him forward at the sea. “There’s still a lot to do! You could swim!”

 

Arthur frowned. And Lewis could not avoid following his gaze. Both their eyes laying onto his stump.

 

“Viv.” Arthur looked at her, shaking his head. “I have not tried to swim since… That. And to be honest, I don’t know if I should.”

 

“Why?”

 

Only Lewis seemed to get it.

Arthur sighed, Vivi looking directly at him. He leaned closer, trying to make her understand.

 

“I have no arm. It would be difficult to move. I don’t even know if I could at all. This is… Enough for me.”

 

She puffed her cheeks in exasperation.

Arthur shivered and squirmed, Vivi circling him again, brushing his side with her tail as she claimed her beliefs.

 

“You could still float!” The boys watched as she let her tail sway limp, raising one of her arms out of water, keeping it still. Her upper body still kept itself afloat, Vivi only moving slightly one of her arms. “You don’t need to truly swim! Just maneuver! Float! We would hold you! Look, you would not even have to do anything! We would do the work for you! It-”

 

“T-that’s the last thing I need.”

 

Both were taken aback. Arthur snarling, his hand clenching as his teeth did. His eyes narrowed, full of hate. But not for them.

Even Vivi shied slightly as Arthur cursed, holding his stump in anger.

But after a minute, amber eyes blinked, realizing he had lashed out.

At them.

Arthur whimpered, seeing their eyes fill with doubt, both had moved slightly away, giving him a hurt look. Thinking they had tried too far today.

The blond raised his hand slowly, his face showing regret.

 

“I- I don’t mean…!” Both leaned their heads. Tails curling as Arthur looked away.Tone growing sad. “I don’t mean I don’t want your help, guys. I’m… Just… Tired of being told to wait doing nothing.”

 

The last words were let out in a half growled huff.

Lewis and Vivi exchanged glances. Not understanding fully.

 

“Nothing?”

“What do you mean?”

 

Arthur relaxed a little, seeing them both stop looking with doubt. To near again, swimming around him, as always with that wonder.

He does not understand why they would want to listen. Why, to him.

But they always do. And he always finds himself speaking up.

Magenta and blue eyes watched as Arthur opened his mouth tiredly, complaining as he looked up to the sky, not really looking at it. Pure exasperation in him.

 

“…Everyone just keeps telling me to keep it down. All think I should not even try. Not without an arm. All look at me like… Like I’m broken! A walking joke! Apart from my uncle, everyone in town still finds my story funny, how I thought rocks were sharp teeth! All deem I am to be helped like I won't be able to help myself. I hate the pity; they not even try to hide it! I feel trapped, unable to do shit! What can I do other than just be?! They make me feel useless!” He blinked, grimacing, thinking. “Maybe… Maybe they are right. Maybe I’m broken and useless. After all, I-it’s true I break down all the time. It’s true I have a hard time with only one arm. B-but I hate it… I’m sick of it…! W-what will I be like this? There’s no way to take back my limb. A lot of paths are blocked in my future, y-you guys must know w-what a job is. I- I can’t depend on Lance forever…”

 

Life is not easy. It’s complex. Humans live by rules, tied by norms and stupid laws. All full of stupid contradictions.

Arthur looked at them. Having seen how they roamed every day around the cay’s waters. Nothing tying them, no duties, no one telling them where to go, where to stay, what to do. Just being.

Their tails and beautiful fins allowed them to go wherever they wished.

Lewis frowned, Arthur laughing sadly.

 

“You guys have it so nice. You are so free, a simpler life. While I… I am stuck. To hear their mockery. To be looked down.”

 

“…Not understood.”

 

Vivi frowned, Lewis speaking up, his eyes seeming to see something they could not.

But that she could imagine.

Arthur was the one to lean his head now, Lewis floating at his side. Looking down with a thoughtful look, arms crossed. But looking more like a comforting hold around himself.

 

“All think they can see what you are. All deem you to be something, while not seeing what your worth is. Judging for what they can see, not bothering to do more than presume.”

 

Arthur stared at Lewis, his words tangling with sorrow. So similar to his.

 

“You-“

 

“I understand.” Lewis looked down at Arthur, for he was taller even in the water. His eyes showing care. “It is not the same, but I understand your pain.”

 

Lewis made his tail surface slightly, his eyes narrowing at his white stripes. His black fins bigger than his family’s, so different from her, even if resembling.

The merman looked at the human intently, who shied a little under his sharp eyes.

But there was no fear.

 

“I’m still surprised she did not flee from me like all others. I’m still trying to wrap my mind around the fact you don’t fear me too, not anymore at least. Killer whales are even heard off killing dolphins… Predators.”

 

Arthur shook his head with a small sad smile. His hand brushing the water, his eyes fixed on it.

 

“We don’t fear you at all, dude. And hey, if you really were like that, you could have already bitten me. As soon as I let your tail drop free. But you didn’t.”

 

Vivi nodded, Lewis and Arthur smiling as she surfaced again in front of them.

 

“I don’t have to fear either of you!” She laughed, the other two blushing as she nudged them both. “You are a gentle giant, Lew! You are too soft to hurt anyone! Art, you are a human, curious! But your curiosity is not harmful, you did not run to tell everyone and capture us. But you approached with respect, seeing us as human as you! You two are open minded. I’m glad I met you both.”

 

Arthur closed his eyes, the noose in his throat fading slightly.

Feeling a strange sense of familiarity. Not so alone.

 

“I guess…” The three stood or floated there, smiling in understanding. “The three of us are curious, huh?”

 

Small nods in agreement

The three understood

There was silence for a minute.

Until there was a loud splash, that made Arthur jolt slightly in surprise, his eyes opening.

Vivi had splashed her tail with a determined huff, Lewis pouting as water fell again onto his hair.

 

“Now! We should not be moping here!” She bounced slightly in the water, the other two staring poker faced. “We have to teach you to swim! It’s easy!”

 

There she goes again.

 

“Viv, I-“

 

“I have an idea!”

 

Lewis gasped, seeing her bolt for the shore, her figure making a small leap out of water.

 

“Where are you going?!”

 

Arthur sighed, smiling nervously as he turned to face the beach. Sharing Lewis’ dread for her energy.

 

“Something tells me I should get out of water before we find out.”

 

As the two boys exchanged glances...

Vivi popped out of water near the sand, raising a hand over her mouth.

 

“Mystery?!”

 

The dog always roamed on his own, preferring to nap or have a walk as they messed around.

But he always had an ear for any call. And for her.

The mermaid beamed as the dog padded from the road, nearing her eagerly.

She ruffled his fur with a laugh, Mystery always nuzzling against her face.

 

“Ok!” She grasped his snout gently, laying her own nose against his. Looking close to his eyes like she could hypnotize him. “I need your help!”

 

The dog leaned his head. One eye narrowing, as if questioning.

Arthur and Lewis had been calmly chatting. The taller fumbling with his fins as he asked how bad people made his days, Arthur only answering vaguely. Not wanting to worry the overprotective merman, instead trying to avert the matter. Lewis only growing shy as Arthur looked at his "cool looking stripes".

Lewis stopped hiding his tail in shyness when they both heard an annoyed bark.

Magenta and amber eyes stared baffled, seeing Vivi drag along Mystery in her hold, the dog pawing the water with a look that said he was done.

Arthur raised his hand, mouth opening. Closing again. Shaking his head, not having a clue.

 

“Viv, what are you doing…? “

 

She finally let go of Mystery, close enough to the boys.

 

“Setting an example!”

 

The three watched as the dog let out an exasperated growl. Pawing to keep himself afloat. As annoyed as Mystery seemed, he kept himself around the three, not swimming back to shore.

Albeit if not swimming perfectly, he could.

Vivi pointed excitedly at Mystery, her tail moving in fast sways below her.

 

“See?! He is not made for water! Look how his fur is only dragging and annoying, wet! But he floats! He just paws! He knows how to! Almost all born in this world have the instinct to just move! You can do it too!”

 

Arthur stared at her for a minute.

To then pout at her.

 

“Viv… I’m not swimming like a dog.”

 

“Why not? It would be kind of cute.”

 

Lewis sighed, shaking his head with a small smile, expecting the usual. Arthur had grumbled and stuttered red at her words. She was cackling.

 

“I-I’m NOT cute! I-In any case, dolphins are!”

 

“Well! I find humans cute! The mermaid has spoken! Now, do as Mystery does! If you manage to swim without touching the bottom I will give you oysters!”

 

“N-no! Would you stop treating me like a pet you are training?! Is this some twisted revenge for zoos?!”

 

“Lift your legs and try to move your arm! Look at me!”

 

“ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING?!”

 

She did manage to make Arthur move.

Chasing her clumsily, always keeping his feet touching the bottom. Her figure avoiding him easily, as he tried to swat at her or splash some water onto her face.

The only thing he managed, was to lose his focus on where he was stepping.

His loud yelps and curses as he trashed into a deeper part could have been heard in all the cay.

Luckily… Lewis held him up and prevented him of trashing. The only aftermath of him sinking his head, was more curses and shouts at her.  The blond just kept shaking his fist at her blindly, his hair now onto his face.

Magenta eyes rolled, the mermaid sticking her tongue out at the human, while she swam around, tail moving in mocking motions.

At this rate, maybe she would really make the blond swim.

Albeit angrily.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey... I have to establish things first before ruining them, right???


	14. Trust

Laughter echoed.

A dog napped calmly on the shore, as three figures laid calmly in the water. Drifting along the waves. Magenta, blue and amber eyes staring up at the blue sky, a beautiful day, the sun looming above them.

Vivi could only beam, her figure the fastest, circling the other two. Lewis was calmly laying on his back, his tail brushing the surface, in and out in slow motions. While Arthur just floated, the two merfolk circling around him. Always watching, their moves making a slow current that always kept him between them, never letting him drift away. For he still had problems swimming well. He only knew how to keep himself from sinking.

But it did not matter.

Not when they were always there. They had always been ready to hold him each time he sunk or moved.

Arthur could not avoid closing his eyes, a warm smile on his face.

He could be trembling. He could be sinking, his tension, fear and dread could render him unable to keep himself afloat, make him freeze to drown. He could not reach the bottom with his feet.

But he was not.

He was in the water, away from shore. With them.

He raised an eyebrow, snorting as he felt her tail nudge his side again.

If the mermaid was something, It was playful. She had been nudging Lewis a few minutes ago, daring him to chase her around. Which he did not, as much as he liked to. Staying calm by his side, not wanting to leave him alone.

Arthur leaned his head a little, giving her a look, her eyes barely surfacing, looking at him like a cat.

 

“Viv no. I’m not moving.”

 

Her mouth opened, bubbles coming out. Arthur able to make out a word out of her erratic echo.

 

“Lazy.”

 

The blond finally moved.

Lewis stopped laying back as well as Arthur floated upright. His amber eyes narrowed with a smile.

Tone sarcastic.

 

“I just can’t swim as fast as you. What do you want me to do? Awkwardly fidget forward while you keep on making those crazy jumps?” He rolled his eyes, laughing. “I’m happy as it is. I can be around while you can swim.”

 

She pouted, looking subtly at the far distance of endless blue.

A thoughtful look crossed her face for a moment.

Arthur did not see her look at magenta eyes, his own amber ones looking down at the water. As he again grew pessimistic.

Speaking without watching them. Losing himself in his thoughts.

 

“I can’t go as far as you into the sea, I’m not like you. But… I’m thankful. You have helped me swim, you have helped more that any therapy has. And dammit, as it is, even if it’s still not perfect, I can be here. I can at least be close to you guys, it’s alright! I mean, there’s no way I can go as fast-“ He halted, feeling something moving below him. His eyes widening as that something moved upwards. “Ahh!”

 

Vivi laughed, seeing Arthur panic slightly as Lewis surfaced in front of him. As she had predicted, Arthur grabbed Lewis’ back fin and shoulder, to not fall backwards and sink with the sudden motion. The merman surfacing inches away.

Arthur stared wide eyed as Lewis looked over his shoulder, his body now laying onto his side.

He would have let go, blushing madly. Were not for the fact that Lewis’ tail was already moving behind them, and the merman spoke up.

 

“Hold on, alright?”

 

“I- I-“

 

Lewis looked forward, smiling as Arthur only nodded. Blushing red as he laid his arm around Lewis’ shoulders, his lower body leaning at his side.

Allowing the merman to drag him along as he swam.

Arthur fell silent, looking nervously,  Lewis feeling how he tensed as he went ahead, getting farer and farer from the beach.

But Arthur did not question them. Trusting.

The human would have feared, were not for the fact that the other two knew what they were doing. They knew today was a perfect day.

The waters were almost crystal clear, the sun made the waters warm, the waves barely rose, the sea almost resembled a calm lake. Not a single cloud loomed. It was all calm.

Arthur could only sway there as Lewis leaded. Not too fast, not too slow. His legs moving slightly as well, the speed the one he would have if he could swim on his own with two arms.

He looked back slightly, seeing a blue fin sink behind them. But he focused more in the fact that Mystery now seemed an ant on the shore. Far.

They were going into the sea.

It made him slightly nervous. Yet he did not speak against this. Not when every single thing he had tried had helped him.

He could only look down. Feeling something brush his feet. He did not flinch or cower, his shoulders shaking with silent laughter as Vivi swam below him and Lewis. Looking up at them as she advanced facing the surface, parallel to them, her arms behind her head like she was not even trying.

Lewis snorted, Arthur agreeing as he shook his head at her.

 

“Showoff…”

 

She stuck her tongue out. Moving fast ahead.

Lewis did not say a word. Feeling only content as he finally reached where Vivi and him nested.

Arthur gasped, honestly impressed as a vast formation of coral and rocks came to view below. The waters still clear. Allowing him to see all the colors. Small fish moved between vibrant seaweed, small reflections of multiple colors touched the white sand on the bottom; none of the rocks around were big enough or sharp. Almost seeming soft to the touch.

He could see everything, still breathing. Not sinking a single second, his eyes gazing upon all the beautiful things laying deep. Out of reach, unknown before, shadowed by a storm. He could feel the waves. Without drowning, not alone, carried.

Lewis did worry when he felt Arthur tremble.

The merman looked over his shoulder, worried it was too daring for Arthur to be so far.

He felt his heart skip a beat at first, seeing tears.

But the taller male only leaned his head, confused. For Arthur was crying. But at the same time smiling, his hold tight, his eyes fixed on the depths.

Vivi knew better, able to hear the blond’s whisper as she swam cheerfully around the two below.

 

“Thank you, guys.”

 

Lewis smiled as well, his tail never moving too fast. Calmly. Never making a move that could make Arthur let go, drop and panic.

They just swam calmly on the surface.

Both merfolk showing him that night was only a nightmare in a storm, a night. Their world could be beautiful under the sun and moon. Not everything was dark and cold.

Not everything…

They were not deadly. They were not menacing.

They were not like the one watching.

Green eyes narrowed in the distance. His figure carefully hiding between reefs, always circling the three. Never seen.

His thoughts full of hate. Full of contained anger.

But now… Wonder.

Seeing the same human. The very same he had tried to drag down into a watery grave long ago.

It was… Interesting.

He was not surprised that these two fools neared a human so blindly.

What made him shiver with bloodlust, was the fact he could see the care. The trust between them. How they wanted the human near.

Something dear to them. That would hurt were to disappear.

He could hurt them. Hurt them so much by ending what he could not that night. They could suffer grief and horror.

Witness death.

But…

The shark moved away, containing his hunger. As much as the thought of blood made him shiver. He still remembers the human's blood and fear...

It was not to be.

He must wait. He can be patient.

He has all the time, to find the best course of action. To listen and watch.

Bring a greater end. For them all.

There is no hurry. He will have blood in one way or another. The human is just another possibility, another pawn.

He just must… Think.

Wait.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just the eye of the storm.


	15. Illusion

The days fly by without him even realizing it.

He can’t realize or dwell in the curious glances Duet gives him in every visit. He can’t pay mind to his uncle’s wonder. He can’t think of how they see his sudden smiles, his sudden joy. The sadness that had been there fading. As if by magic.

Maybe it was…

He can only think of how amazing it is that he is seeing them both. He can only lose himself into the idea of being near them.

And not for the fact they are such… Extraordinary beings.

No. He felt like he finally was seeing hearts as his. Someone who shared his wonder, understood his sorrow.

The two were amazing. All he would wish to be. So free, so strong, so sure of themselves, kind.

He still can’t understand why they near, why would they want to keep on seeing him.

But they do. Drowning his loneliness.

He lays there again today. uncaring that the sun is setting. Not noticing, or not wanting to see the day ending.

Too entranced in their laughs, their voices. Her echoing laugh, his caring words.

His amber eyes could only watch,  as Vivi chuckled, her tail moving almost like if it had its own mind. Brushing the sand while she bit down onto a fish.

Luckily for Lewis and him, cooked.

Arthur laid onto his stomach, the light of the small campfire reflecting on his eyes. Which watched amused as the merman handled it, his gentle hands again preparing yet another fish.

Magenta eyes rolling, seeing she already ate the fish he gave her, her eyes sharpening at the one he was doing.

 

“Vivi. No.”

 

This one was for Arthur. Who had not eaten yet.

She still groaned, her little fangs showing as she complained rather childishly.

 

“But I’m hungryyyyyyyyyy…”

 

Arthur rose an eyebrow.

Snorting at her.

 

“You ate THREE fishes, Viv.”

 

The mermaid pouted, startling Mystery as she plopped her torso onto him. The poor dog whining as she made a drama, awakening him.

 

“You are a human! You don’t understand my metabolism, Art! I need that fish! You can wait!”

 

Arthur gave her a look. Unimpressed.

 

“…Sure. Because Lewis, being double your size, does not have enough with one fish… Truly strange.”

 

“He is a killer whale! I’m a dolphin! I have more energy to waste! Come on!”

 

“Your puppy eyes may work with Lewis. Not with me.”

 

Lewis laughed, Vivi suddenly grabbing Mystery, the dog yelping as she leaned him close to Arthur’s face.

 

“Do it for the doge! Mystery is happy if you share the fish!”

 

“And I thought you did not understand memes. But don’t change the subject! Mystery does not even like fish, he loves chicken. Would you even share the fish with him, anyway?”

 

She finally dropped the dog, who padded slightly away with an exasperated huff. Deciding to search for another place to nap.

Lewis smiled, taking the food, finally done.

Vivi slamming her tail multiple times, the fish given to Arthur.

 

“Here you go.”

 

“Thanks.”

 

Arthur was still amazed that Lewis could do something so tasty looking with only his hands, no other ingredients but some seaweed. That they assured was edible. And yet this smelled delicious. Expertly sliced, done just right by the fire.

They sat there, Lewis not taking much time to prepare two other fish. One for him and another for her. Easy to catch for them.

Arthur ate so calmly, that the three were now eating at once.

A comfortable silence.

Only the waves breaking it. The fire and the low sun reflecting on them, making their surroundings almost glint in a golden glow. Which at the same time, loomed over their figures.

The silence was broken by a quiet whisper.

 

“I could be all the time with you guys…”

 

Vivi and Lewis looked up.

Only to shiver. Seeing a trace of sorrow hidden below the calmness in amber eyes. The two merfolk could see how relieved Arthur was to be with them. They knew how lonely he was.

Blue and magenta eyes slowly moved. A sudden trail of thought stabbing, painfully.

Something they had not thought about all these days. It had not been important to think off.

But now… Now they finally ponder about it. For they as well have ended up feeling drawn closer, the three together by strange meetings. That they would have never predicted.

Lewis and Vivi had only meant this cay to be a place to be for an amount of time.

They did not plan to stay forever here.

They could not stay here.

Their kind would leave the shores eventually. This season will pass, they all will feel drawn to the depths. Into the sea and oceans.

Lewis must reunite with his family. At least see them. He can't just disappear without word.

She can’t bear the thought of living in one single place. As much as she felt tied to them. She is a free spirit, her kind is known for traveling. For following routes their instincts command. Her soul is the very wonder that defines them all.

They won’t be together forever.

As much as it had seemed to be. The days had flown fast. They had felt time go by. Too focused on their time together, on the wonder, their shared words.

Lewis raised a hand to his chest. His tail curling against himself, his eyes averting. His heart hurting by the thought of leaving their side.

But his heart did not hurt as much as hers. Her eyes opening with the realization.

She would be alone again.

No one stays much time at her side. All end up tiring. All that roam around her, all her kind are just strangers, just empty words…

The words escaped her lips without thought. Quiet.

 

“We…” Arthur lifted his gaze. His smile dropping, as she saw her show fear. “W-we are not staying here for long…”

 

Lewis jolted slightly, his head whipping to face her. For he had not wished to voice his thoughts. He did not want to let the truth out.

But she did. And indeed…

The merman felt impotence. Felt truly small, as he saw the surprised look on Arthur’s face. Taken aback.

The shock stayed, but his baffled look left. A worried thoughtful look settling on his expression.

Arthur sat slowly, looking down at his hand, then at the fire. His mouth opening faintly. Only to close.

Not daring to question them, not daring to ask them why they would leave.

Why?...

It was not for him to ask. He was not like them. He could not understand or argue with their ways, their travels.

He understood.

But it did not mean it hurt any less.

Lewis looked up, tensing as he watched Arthur stand slowly.

All emotion leaving his expression.

Only one sound leaving him, as he looked down at them.

 

“…Oh.”

 

The mermaid leaned slightly, hating to see the sorrow return. Feeling regret for her words.

 

“Arti-“

 

Vivi had to let down her call, the blond turning away, hiding his face from their view.

His voice tangling with faked cheerfulness, while he pointed up to the sky.

 

“I… Should call it a day. It’s late and… I should go home before night falls. You know… T-there are no lights along the road.”

 

The two merfolk slumped slightly. Seeing Arthur walk away, waving a hand tiredly without looking back.

Merely whispering. With doubt.

 

“…See you tomorrow.”

 

By the time his figure had reached the stairs in the far distance, the sun had almost gone away. Dark replacing the golden glow from before. Shadows tangling with slight blue.

She sat there.

Unable to move as Lewis huffed tiredly.

His figure crawling without word into the waves. As she looked at her own hands.

Pondering.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Her hands clenched again.

Her eyes looking at them like she would pierce them.

Almost sharpening as she floated there in the darkness. Her figure swaying in the depths, the currents unsteady tonight.

Almost matching her inner emotions.

She hates to be alone.

Not alone in the sense of not seeing someone around her. But be truly alone. No one sharing her joy for life, no one understanding her words, no one caring for her laugh.

She understands Arthur. More than he ever might think she does.

Vivi’s eyes narrowed. Her eyes seeming to grow brighter, her whole body tensed.

The water around her hands seemed to tremble. The natural blue color of it intensifying erratically. As if a slight and faint glow tangled. Her gaze firm.

Said faint glow sparkled one last time, before fading suddenly. For she jolted.

A voice breaking her thoughts.

 

“Vivi?”

 

The mermaid lowered her hands, her tail moving in a fast sway to make her turn around. Lewis frowning as she glared. For a moment.

But it was gone soon enough as he neared, worried.

 

“Why are you here?”

 

She looked away, grasping one of her arms in a shy stance.

Of course he would worry after hours of waiting for her to go to sleep. Of course he would search for her when he noticed she was gone.

She was near the beach. Near the eastern side, the flat rocks there. They rarely came here.

She wanted to be alone to think.

But now… She is thankful Lewis is here, right now.

She has made her mind.

The merman halted. Not nearing all the way. Confused as Vivi raised her gaze, giving him a look he had never seen in the cheerful mermaid.

 

“…We need to talk.”

 

No nicknames. Not a single trace of her joy below her firm tone.

Lewis neared slowly, imagining she was upset for the matter spoken hours before.

 

“Vivi, I know you are sad about it but… There’s no way around it.” She seemed to snarl. Which he did not seem to catch as he tried to reassure. But not enough for her to feel content. “We will leave… Go back into the sea, indeed. But… But once I tell my family, I could meet with you once more. I can be with you, i-if you don't mind others not nearing. Arthur… Look, we could return from time to time. See him between migrations, check how he is doing.”

 

He laid one hand onto her face, raising her gaze gently. He shook his head, speaking sadly.

 

“He… Can’t follow us.”

 

“…” His eyes widened slowly, her hands rising in front of her. As her voice grew louder. “He could.”

 

Magenta eyes filled with slight fear as her hands let out a slight and subtle glow, a small blue spark. That died in just a second. Her focus erratic and torn.

Lewis let go of her, his tail moving subtly. Making him stand an inch away from her.

 

“Y-you…” He met her eyes, which were fixed on his. Not surprised by his reaction. “V-vivi, m-magic is a dangerous thing.”

 

She nodded, smiling. But not reaching her eyes.

 

“I never use it.” It was a taboo. Frowned upon. Few knew, less tried. “I barely know how to control it, it never does anything.”

 

Her eyes gained a trace of hope, his doubt and apprehension. For she neared, letting the glow die. But she did not let the matter fade, asking him.

 

“Lewis…” She smiled warmly. Her tail touching his gently. Offering. “Y-you must have heard the the tales of old times.”

 

“I have.” His expression grew serious, his eyes darkening between the blue waters. The moonlight not reaching his face. “I have heard. Nothing good. Nothing good can come out of it.”

 

This only brought chaos, misery. It did before.

It changes the ones that dare to take it into their hands. It corrupts, it is not meant to be. He has heard the tales, most used it for their own benefit. Dangerous beings.

She thinks otherwise.

 

“It could be something good, Lewis. I- I still remember the tales of merfolk and humans sharing their knowledge of existence. I have heard how we were akin once. I know it is not a simple tale to make children fall asleep at night.” Vivi let out words that made Lewis’ eyes narrow. “I know it’s possible. I know I can make him be like us.”

 

No.

Her heart skipped a beat.

For Lewis seemed to debate for a minute. But he made his mind.

Growling, brushing his hair in a torn move. His eyes showing pure worry.

 

“Vivi… This… No.” He rose a hand, trying to make her see. “Even if you managed… H-he is human. He would not be alright here; he would struggle with the change. It’s a crazy idea! It could go wrong, in so many ways! What if the spell fails?!”

 

“N-not with your help!” He trembled, her hand latching onto his, her eyes begging, her voice growing again with that hope of hers. “I- I’m sure I would manage! It only takes will! Just determination, focus! A-and he could be with us! I- I can’t bear the thought of leaving him alone, maybe he struggles, maybe he finds the sea dark!... B-but we would be there! We-“

 

“I won’t approve of something I know will only bring regret.”

 

Her eyes filled with hurt. Her hand letting go.

As Lewis looked down at her, care in his eyes. But a care he deemed right.

His tone was soft. Yet firm. His mind set.

 

“Vivi, listen to yourself, please.” He pointed at the shore. Both turning their gazes to it, able to see the faint lights of a town between the tall landscape. Deep in the cay. “Arthur has lived on land all his life. He has an uncle! He can’t just leave everything he knows behind for… For us. He will heal of his sorrow; the damage of that night is still fresh. Do you expect him to be alright in the ocean? I have seen his fear. Do you think he will be able to understand everything that would come with it? Mark my words, he is human. You would not be fine on land either. He would only feel like he’s lagging behind, he will not be as natural in the water. He will feel useless, something I know he hates. In land, he can do more, given time. We may be the same inside… But the difference is still there. We are apart, two worlds! It’s not so simple!”

 

Both glared at each other.

A painful silence settling.

That Vivi broke. Coldly.

 

“…It is easier than you think.” She bolted away, her figure fast. Blending in the dark of the night. “…If you only would listen.”

 

Lewis looked down. Refusing to chase her.

Floating there. Letting his hands down. A strong feel of depression sinking.

He can’t bring himself to wish for something that could hurt them.

He knows the sea can be cruel. He has seen. He still remembers the cold of roaming alone at young age. He still dreads that predators near them both.

The merman slowly held himself. His shoulders shaking, his tail stopping swaying. Slowly sinking down, nearer to the sand below. No will to move.

He just sank there. His figure barely seen between small reflections of moonlight. Everything around him blue and black.

His eyes closed. No tears ever showing in the water.

He really understands… He really wishes it could be.

But she can't see his worry. She can't see not everyone is as strong as her. She is too fearless to consider the bad side of the idea.

He pondered there, his mind screaming, while only silence engulfed the waters. Too many words in his head, all pulling at him in different directions.

Yet he did not move.

Another thing did. Always there, watching.

Sharp fangs showed as laughter made the waters tremble.

His sharp fins moving in the dark night, unseen.

He could only grin, narrow his sharp eyes. Having heard the three. Having heard the two cry out in sadness, hope. Despair.

Wishing, voicing their most longed wishes.

That he finally knew.

This was going to be easier than thought.

He moved away. Disappearing into the depths as her figure did.

He had to… Lead things into the right direction.

And let it all fall into place.

Flesh at reach.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, yes, you should have expected me to ruin everything.


	16. Need

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, yes, guess you did not expect me to upload double today!
> 
> For... Reasons involving plot...

 

It was always dark.

Her light moved again. Her fins swaying behind her like a cape, always keeping her warm in between these cold depths.

Her hands brushed yet another rock, her red glow looming over it.

A tired sigh escaped her, letting go. Not seeing any edible clam or small fish hiding.

She rose her head, deciding to just do what she always did. Even if she did not like it since it lured danger.

Her antenna moved over her eyes. Flowing softly, its glow intensifying.

Hoping to attract fish, anything to eat.

She swam slowly there, advancing through the darkness.

Unaware that she indeed caught the sight of something.

Something that had been looking for her.

Chloe jolted slightly, her tail moving down as she glared all around her. Her fins seeming to tense as she moved her light.

Slowly. For she could have sworn she felt the unmistakable current of something moving fast.

Too fast.

She still hoped it had been a fish.

She reluctantly moved her light once more. Leaning it against the thick darkness. Her eyes narrowing...

Only to see a shadow dash.

The shark laughed loudly, slamming himself against her unsuspecting figure, Chloe letting out a yelp as she was shoved against a rock.

Green eyes watched in amusement as she stood upright with a wipe of fins, bolting away.

He floated there for a second, showing his fangs in a confident grin. Not chasing.

Yet.

He began counting.

 

“One…”

 

Her figure swam fast, her eyes not looking back as she fled into the dark.

 

“Two.”

 

He finally leaned. His fins shivering, his sharp eyes narrowing.

Chloe heard him growl.

 

**“Three!”**

 

He was faster.

This time nothing hindering his hunt.

She was easily reached, his figure seeming to wipe side to side around her. His spiked fins moving sideways, cutting the currents more than she could with her long ones.

He laughed loudly, seeing her gasp as he finally grabbed her, with a fast dash down. Leaping down to her, fangs showing.

But he did not bite.

Chloe growled, trashing wildly in his strong hold, her eyes wide as she stared at his sharp eyes and fangs. Her hands unable to make his unlatch from her neck and lower fins. Keeping her in a deadlock.

She could only glare back nervously, as he mocked.

 

“Seems I got lucky this time.” He let out a faked disappointed sigh, leaning his head at her. “Or you ran out of it, child.”

 

His laugh echoed, not fading, not even if she hit him with her hands, her tail trashing.

 

“Let me go!”

 

He shook his head, shrugging.

 

“Don’t think so, urchin…” Chloe flinched; his fangs shutting too close as he spoke. “I have two ideas of what to do with you. And letting you swim away, like nothing, is not one…”

 

Chloe frowned deeply. Feeling his hand tighten around her neck, as he menaced.

 

“I’m still disappointed that you, such a weak merfolk, managed to avoid me so easily. Even if I was not in my best shape. I would love to rip these silly fins to pieces.”

 

She shuddered. Closing her eyes, her tail still moving wildly.

So she only fell backwards as he let go suddenly.

 

“Ahh!”

 

Chloe huffed, seeing stars for a moment as she hit a rock, onto the back of her head.

When she regained her vision and her lure flickered again to light the dark, she saw again green eyes, looking down at her intently.

He rolled his eyes, seeing her fins puff out. As if she was to try again to flee, or even swat at him.

Such foolishness...

She grew surprised as the shark leaned slightly away. His stare growing serious.

 

“I do believe we both wish for something.” He raised a hand, waving it as if to make his point stronger. “I need… Someone to speak for me. You want to keep living!”

 

He looked up, chuckling. Waving his lower fins in a playful sway.

As his whisper tangled with vile.

 

“Do you see where I’m going?”

 

Chloe frowned, her small fang biting down on her lip in thought.

Not liking either of the options.

But it was obvious she had to choose one.

The shark was amused as she rose her gaze to his. Questioning almost with annoyance.

 

“S-speak?”

 

He smiled again. Faked care.

 

“Yes. You see, I may… Have been a little rough with someone. And said someone would not be happy to see me again, much less listen… I really, really need them to hear something. I need to enlighten them with some words.” His eyes laid onto hers, sharpening. “And you, could do that for me. Just some words, that they may consider if you only spoke them sincerely.”

 

Chloe swayed a little away.

Seeing him laugh, and at the same time growl, with a grin and glare.

Daring her.

 

**“Or you could try to run again.”**

 

He could only feel glee.

As she fumbled with her hands and upper fins. Her eyes looking down for a moment. Feeling torn, suspecting, weary.

But she crumbled under the pressure.

Her eyes rising with wonder.

 

“What words… And for who?”

 

He bowed slightly, laying down his arm, motioning into the dark. With a smile.

 

“Let me lead you.”

 

There’s a lot of work at hand.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

He sat there.

His amber eyes trailing the waves.

He saw a black fin in the distance. But not a blue one.

Arthur felt more worry, for Lewis seemed to take a while to want to near the beach.

And when he did, he did slowly, as if reluctant.

When he surfaced, his eyes were narrowed, unable to meet his eyes. His gaze seeming to be full of worry and sorrow.

His greeting lacking the calm cheerfulness he knew.

 

“Hello Arthur…”

 

The blond leaned his head. Seeing Mystery whine, his red eyes looking all around, ears lowering slowly.

He glanced around as well, hoping to see the familiar figure that made the waters glint blue.

But it was not around.

Lewis trembled as the unavoidable words finally were spoken.

 

“Where’s Vivi?”

 

The merman took all his will inside, to dare raise his gaze and meet amber eyes.

That of course, were full of doubt, dread, hurt.

Not helped any with his honesty.

 

“I don’t know.”

 

She has not been around for a full day.

He has been unable to see her around their nests, he has not found her around the beach, she is not near the cay either. She is not hiding between rocks.

She is not here.

He knows she is upset. He knows it.

Lewis felt a pang of pain in his heart as Arthur’s hand curled on the sand, his eyes looking down at it. His mouth letting out a faint whisper.

 

“She left already?”

 

Arthur blinked, hearing Lewis let out a nervous gasp, leaning closer, voice nervous.

 

“S-she did not!” Arthur leaned his head in confusion. Not understanding. Lewis could only brush the back of his neck, worried himself. “S-she would not leave without saying goodbye. The season has not even ended! W-we are staying for a while longer! I- I don’t know where she is… B-but she can’t just have gone deep into the ocean already! She…”

 

She might be angry.

She might be trying something.

Lewis’ eyes suddenly darkened. More worry sinking into his heart.

She can be trying to find a way to control her glow. To achieve a spell.

Arthur relaxed slightly as Lewis sighed, raising a hand, trying to explain.

 

“I- I don’t know what she is doing.” Magenta eyes met his. Full of care, full of kindness. A small smile on his face, even if nervous. “B-but I assure you, she will come back. I will look for her! You know how she is! She could have just… Seen a turtle and could not resist chasing it. I will find her. Just, wait. Alright?”

 

Arthur just sat there, watching as Lewis glanced back and forth between him and the sea.

Trying to assure him. And himself.

 

“I’ll be back!” He looked away, voice growing quiet. “With her… I promise.”

 

The human could only stare as the merman sunk. Slowly leaving into the waves.

Arthur felt again a noose in his throat, his hand laying onto Mystery’s fur without even realizing it.

He did not want to see them go. And this looked too much like it.

He stood up in the end. Seeing the sun setting.

He would come back to the beach.

Every day.

Trusting.

 

 


	17. Temptation

 

The glow tangled once more.

Only to die out, her hands shaking, her whole figure hurting.

Vivi panted, sinking onto the sand below her. Letting go of her focus. Slumping...

She let herself lay there for some minutes. Feeling the waters brush her.

But she eventually raised her gaze again

Her eyes filled with hope and brightness, beaming.

She slowly rose her hand again. To brush the seaweed she had been channeling her will onto.

It had grown slightly, its once vibrant brown colors now tangling with a light blue. Its leafs were wider, it rose higher from the bottom, it looked more alive.

It did. Her whole energy let down onto it, it had been small and slightly withered, she could feel her whole body in pain as she tried to make it rise.

She tried to share her life. Her will.

Her eyes slowly opened, ,er brightness fading, as she watched the plant twitch. Bend as if in pain, as if it tried to reach for something that was not there.

She could only sit there. Her hands shaking with impotence, seeing it whiter, worse than it was. To lay down onto the sand, all its colors leaving.

Dead.

Vivi shed tears. That mixed in the cold waters.

She had been trying. She had gone away from the cay. She has been roaming darker depths. Trying to focus, trying to find the will in her.

It only took will.

And something to pay.

Her whole body had ached as she transmitted life into the plant.

But the plant had no will. It had no wish, no thought, nothing that could aid her.

She is not strong enough. She has never practiced this, only alone. Only when no one would look down on it. She always kept it inside.

It could help. She knew it.

But it is not enough. Not from her.

Arthur… Arthur had will. It could mean a difference.

But he is not like her. He is not a merfolk. This flows stronger in them. His wish for this could not be enough.

Her eyes stared at the dead plant.

Lewis’ words only seemed louder in her mind.

It can go wrong.

If she tries on her own.

If… If he only listened… If he only wanted to give her his hand. Try, wish for it.

The three could try, It could be.

But it was not to be.

Not if she was this weak.

The currents seemed to try to comfort her as they rocked her frame back and forth, the dim light almost not reaching her.

There was silence for a while.

Until she growled.

Vivi let out a loud snarl, laying down her hand again, feeling her body burn as glow tangled around her arms, ending with wild sparks on her fingers, which almost touched the dead plant.

The poor dead thing shook under her hand. Painful jolts, its leafs tangling with blue only to turn black. But that did not stop her, her teeth clenched as she cried, shoulders shaking, her eyes sharpening as she glared at the seaweed.

She kept trying, even if not a single trace of life returned.

Her blue light reflected on every reef and rock. Every fish and animal fleeing from the light.

But someone did watch.

Vivi halted, seeing a small red light tangle with hers around.

She lowered her hands. Losing her glare, raising her gaze. Blinking as she saw another merfolk, looking down at her with a curious look.

 

“You are going to hurt yourself like that, don’t you think?”

 

Vivi frowned at the angler. Raising an eyebrow at her, baffled as she circled her.

Nosy...

 

“Why do you care?” Vivi looked down at the plant again, having wanted to be alone. “I know what I’m doing!”

 

“You sure?”

 

Vivi could only stand. The angler leaning all too close, to stare at the plant, voice annoyingly expressive.

 

“I mean, looking down at this thing…!” She shook her fins, pointing. “If your intention was to kill the poor thing, good job!”

 

Vivi glared, not liking the intrusive demeanor. Nor the curious look on her face.

She won’t be judged.

Chloe floated unfazed or did not notice Vivi’s tiredness as she turned her back to her, her blue eyes narrowed.

Voice firm.

 

“If you are here to look me down, you can move that long tail of yours where light does not reach. I will manage! Leave me alone, I-“

 

“Alone you won’t do anything!”

 

Vivi looked over her shoulder.

Feeling anger as now the anglerfish was floating upside down. Looking at her like this was a game, her little fang biting her lip.

But Vivi felt her anger fade, as the other rose a hand to her chin, as if to speak for herself.

 

“You would need the help of someone who knows more than you.” Chloe clicked her tongue, pouting. “But I guess you rather keep trying to learn all by yourself than find-“

 

“What did you say?...”

 

Chloe turned upright again, laying down the point of her fin as if nothing.

 

“That you prefer to be alone and-“

 

“No!” Vivi leaned closer, Chloe only blinking as the dolphin demanded. “The other thing! Find who?!”

 

A small glint crossed Chloe’s eyes. That Vivi did not see, too lost in her own thoughts.

 

“There’s someone around that knows a lot about this kind of thing.”

 

Blue eyes widened, the words making her heart skip a beat. To fill with hope.

Chloe did yelp slightly as Vivi suddenly shook her shoulders, suddenly eager to listen, showing pure urgency.

 

“W-where?!”

 

Chloe raised a fin, explaining nervously. Eyes looking away, what Vivi deemed a thoughtful look.

 

“To the west. There’s a cave, deep in between narrow ravines crowded by black seaweed… She has been there for quite a long time, always wise-“

 

Chloe blinked, Vivi letting go, bolting away.

The angler floated there baffled, not having even needed to end her words to lure the mermaid. No need to tell everything the shark told her to.

She could only watch as the blue tail dashed over the rocks ahead, Vivi yelling before blending with the dark waters.

 

“Thanks!”

 

And she was gone.

Chloe looked down onto her own hands. Biting her lip again. Feeling no content.

Not moving as a black figure neared, circled her. Green eyes looking down over her with amusement.

Voice tangling with faked gratitude.

 

“You did well.”

 

Her eyes moved. Glaring up at him.

The shark laughed, leaning slightly.

 

“Don’t look at me like that…” He crossed his chest with a finger. Where his heart would be. “I always keep my word. You did your part… I will do mine.”

 

He waved his hand at her, reassuring.

 

“You can go back to the dark cold cavities you call home. I shall leave you alone.” He moved away, fading into the dark, only a last glint from his eyes. Which mocked. “Again.”

 

Chloe let her own light flicker.

Her figure shaking as she swam away.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Magenta eyes glinted.

Lewis’ chest fell and rose quickly. His moves faster than usual.

He had to narrow his eyes, having gone into deeper waters, the light from above decreasing. Making his eyes have to adjust.

He looked down on every reef. Hoping to see any trace of a beautiful blue tail.

Yet he could only see grey, shadows tangling with everything.

He growled in exasperation, all echoing.

Lewis halted, letting out a tired puff of air. That floated up, and out of sight. The surface far.

He would have swam up, to rest. For a small while. To keep on looking after.

He has been looking for her for a long while. Not seeing any trace. Not hearing anything.

He was about to bolt upwards, his tail curling, ready to wipe down. And impulse himself.

But he let it uncurl gently, his gaze lowering.

He slowly let himself sink, nearing the bottom.

His hand moved slowly.

He frowned, his fingers touching with fear the dried leafs of the small plant. Withered.

His eyes sharpened at it, filling with apprehension once more.

It looked dead. Indeed. But not naturally. It looked like something had ripped it inside out, small stripes of black. Running all through it, with a shade of dark blue.

She had been here.

The merman huffed, standing again, looking all around him with a worried look.

He spoke her name again. Tone tangling with fear.

 

“V-vivi?!”

 

His call echoed back to him. And he could not feel her anywhere. No trace.

His teeth and fists clenched, painfully.

The merman wiped sideways, swimming ahead. Forgetting about resting.

Pushing it all away.

She had to be around. If that plant truly had been exposed to her spell, she must be trying somewhere close.

He would keep on looking. He would try to make her see.

He needs to find her. Stop her.

Before she hurts herself.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "His call echoed back to him… And he could not feel her anywhere... No trace."
> 
> Dolphins have echolocation, I politely remind! (Orcas are huge dolphins)  
> So any time Lew is like, "VIVIIIIIII?!" You know for what.  
> Vivi just likes to yell.
> 
> They do not have as much echolocation as real dolphins because they are half human... But they can kind of feel it.  
> I dunno! Headcanon these merfolk as you want!


	18. Hook

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor unfortunate souls! In pain, in need!

 

Dark.

If one thing she could call this place, it was dark.

The mermaid moved carefully between the abyss. Going deeper.

Her eyes narrowing, to see between the darkness, letting out a faint sigh.

Shivering as she saw the mass of seaweed. Black seaweed tangling on the rocks, that rose up around her. With every sway of her tail and inch she sunk, the ravine got narrow. Less space to swim.

But she kept on moving forward. Her slender figure able to move more or less without getting trapped between the thick plants.

Vivi opened her eyes fully. Finally able to see more.

A dense green color tangling with the water. Finally reaching the most low depths.

She stared mouth agape.

Halting upon the huge opening. Open jaws almost shining with a green glow.

Anyone would have bolted away. All would have at least grown fearful.

But not her.

Her eyes glared at the tunnel, that seemed to be a throat, going deeper, down, into the reefs. And darkness.

And no one stopped her, as she ventured.

She carefully swam in the small tunnels. Never hitting a wall.

Growing weary of the small stalactites that began to come out as she advanced. Which did not mean her determination decreased.

She eventually reached a big bifurcation.

Her eyes trailed it for a minute. The only thing in it, two tunnels. One above, out of water, the tunnel having air. The other sunk below, going down.

She was not risking getting stuck out of water.

So she swam to the right, past the wall between the two ways.

No skulls laid there anymore.

For her presence was expected.

Two eyes opened in the depths, a smile growing slowly.

Hearing the so longed sound of fins moving, so faintly. Still far.

But it was just a matter of time, until her guest swam into her lair.

Vivi’s eyes opened wide, unable to avoid halting. And look up at everything that inhabited the huge cavern.

Huge sharp spikes rising from the ground, almost reaching for the ledge above, out of water. Where the other tunnel lead. All sharp, all looking like they could cut easily through anything. Long, small, big. But all spiked.

That was nothing in comparison though, another thing stood out more.

Vivi doubted slightly. Seeing it all move, slowly.

A mass of seaweed. Tangling everywhere. Almost hiding the green walls. They were all over the place. The ones hanging above her and near were slightly green and black, a rotten tone to them. But as she followed their edges, she could see them gaining life with every inch. A sick white color to them, but alive.

And ahead, on the farthest wall, Opposite to her…

 

“Welcome.”

 

Red as blood.

All red. Two eyes, glinting between the red vines. She could see what she assumed a figure, looking at her with curiosity. But she could not quite know, for it seemed to be buried below the seaweed.

Shiromori laughed, not needing to close the way out. Glad to see that the mermaid was not fleeing.

Only looking at her with weary wonder, her blue tail tense. Ready to bolt at any show of danger.

Which she would not show.

It would not be… Polite.

Vivi leaned her head, the figure speaking, her voice echoing all through.

Questioning like a prideful host.

 

“It’s been quite a long time since someone ventured into my…” Red eyes narrowed, seeming to let the next word tiredly. “Home.”

 

The mermaid looked all around her again. Something deep inside her sending loud alarms into her brain. Something she could not pinpoint.

Her eyes laid onto the mass of seaweed, looking so much like pulsing veins. Beautifully unnerving. Their surface looking so soft yet sharp.

Her thoughts were cut. The dweller of the cave questioning.

 

“I don’t think you have come here to gaze upon my… Unfortunate form, young one.” Vivi met her eyes, both analyzing. “You must be here for something. For what, I wonder…”

 

Vivi opened her mouth.

Her words echoing back to her as she drifted a little closer between spikes. Now able to notice, that the other could not move from the wall.

 

“Who are you?”

 

The green below red seemed to bend slightly, Vivi frowning in worry. The skin looking almost rotten, creaked, fixed on the walls, the seaweed coming out of the flesh. All over it, pulsing, hiding most of the limbs. Only her head and torso still showing, and even then, dressed in red.

But she could move, a little. A claw came out of between the mass slowly, motioning down to explain like a patient teacher.

 

“I have many names. Most I can’t even remember. The one that still is fresh in my conscience and I can recall… Shiromori.” Her red eyes filled with amusement, seeing blue eyes fix on the flowers blooming all over her body. All glowing. “You don’t seem afraid of… My gift.”

 

Vivi stared at the flowers for another minute.

Seeing them glow, pulse, drift almost on their own accord. The light from them unnatural.

Shiromori smiled, seeing Vivi avert her gaze onto her own hands.

Blue eyes looked up again, her glance firm, as her hands let out her own faint blue glow.

The seaweed trembled, a laugh let out.

 

“…I see…” Vivi nodded, as Shiromori eyed her, with content. “You too share the same will. And you don’t seem ashamed of it. It’s still weak though. I presume you too are looked down upon for its power.”

 

Vivi swam closer, pure wonder in her eyes.

 

“So you truly know how to control it?”

 

“Young one…” Sharp fangs showed in a faked kind smile. One that was warm, but cold inside. “It is the reason I am here, trapped. Always here, looking upon merfolk that dare to seek my aid, push aside all fear of the unknown. Merfolk in need, in search of help. And I, I do aid them. As much as my will can, as much as I wish for them to achieve their wishes. Their wellbeing is my own wish. And I endure the hate for it.”

 

Vivi watched as the witch’s claws moved, open in a welcoming motion. Her torso bowing down, her eyes narrowed. Some vines besides her drifting in a pretty flow.

 

“I have seen so many. I have heard their thoughts and wishes. A father begging for health for his daughter… I listened and saved her. A young one like you, fearful of losing the youth still there… I kept it much longer than it would have lasted on its own.” Her eyes looked down, Vivi missing the glint in her eyes as she glanced subtly onto the seaweed over her. “A love struck mermaid, wishing for limbs, which could bring her closer to her lover. I gave her legs, just like the human with beautiful red eyes she thought to be with. So many unfortunate souls I laid my hand for.”

 

Her tone grew more kind, Vivi blinking as a vine brushed gently her cheek, soft to the touch.

 

“And I do wonder…” Shiromori shook her head, giving Vivi a sad smile. “What could a healthy, pretty and talented mermaid like you wish for? You don’t seem sick, there’s no greed in your eyes and you look so free spirited. But I do see sorrow.”

 

Vivi smiled sadly, hope beating strong in her.

 

“I- I only want one thing!” She snarled silently, remembering she said she gave someone legs. “I- I need to learn to be stronger! I want to bring someone with me into the water. A… A human. I want to change him, I want to stop his loneliness! I want you to teach me to-“

 

“Why teach you?” Vivi’s eyes filled with surprised hurt for a moment. Only to calm down, the witch raising a hand as she offered. “It could take you so long to perfect it. It could be too late by the time you can on your own. Why learn? When you can have my help?”

 

Vivi watched as Shiromori pointed above, even if the sky was unseen here in the depths of this dark cave.

 

“I can help you. I can make it be. I have done it before.” Shiromori suddenly sighed, surprising Vivi. “But there’s something to consider!... You do know there is something to pay… To give.”

 

Vivi tensed, knowing well, Shiromori unfazed as the mermaid grew weary.

All do.

Blue eyes narrowed, her voice a harsh whisper.

 

“Which payment?”

 

It was easy.

Seaweed waved, Vivi blinking in surprise as a loud rip echoed.

She watched baffled as a flower was ripped, the motion looking to be painful. Shiromori only held the now plucked flower in her claw, shaking her head.

 

“I always share my own existence with the ones I help. My own flesh.” Shiromori raised an eyebrow down at her, laughing. “I merely have to share. But you…! Would you sacrifice your freedom? For a human? Would you let go of that wonder I see in your eyes to bring someone closer? Someone that could take away everything, keep you down?... You could be tied down… You would lose your will. To help others can bring misery… You could tire, you could be only blinded by an illusion, a dream. Think of how free you are on your own, why-“

 

“I won’t regret having them near!” Shiro chuckled, Vivi whipping her tail down, her fist clenching, determination filling her heart. “I wish for him to be in the sea! I won’t regret his presence!”

 

“You truly have the will it seems.” Vivi gasped as a claw opened, the flower let down. Her hands quick to catch it, afraid of it being torn by spikes below. “We both will give something then… Now listen well, young one.”

 

She did, Intently. Her bright blue eyes never leaving the pulsing flower.

 

“I don’t want you to fear, I don’t want you to worry of something going wrong… So I will ensure there is a perfect change, his safety. The moon shall be testimony of it, I shall seek its aid, as you seek mine. The sea always rises below it; it always tries to reach for its glow at night, Its beauty. Soon, the moon will gain a blood like tone, be seen bigger, soon. It will make the sea more alive and vibrant than any other day. A perfect moment we can’t let pass.” She pointed a nail gently, closing her eyes in content. “Let the flower fill with water. Let a few drops of your blood mix with it… And offer it to him, to take in. As long as he truly wishes for it too, it will work. Our will shared, a pact. A deal.”

 

Shiro sighed, smiling, leaning back onto the wall. Seaweed covering her gently.

 

“Did you understand… Everything?”

 

Red eyes narrowed, seeing her nod.

 

“Y-yes…!”

 

She thinks she does.

As everyone before.

 

“Very well.” Seaweed vines moved, waving ahead back to the tunnel. “Don’t waste time… Or you could miss the sight of the moon when it’s so majestic. It will not happen in a long time. And as much that I’m sure any other night would do, I’m sure you don’t wish to take that risk, do you?”

 

Vivi shook her head, moving away.

Calling back, as she left, hope finally settled deep.

 

“I must hurry! Thank you!”

 

The witch laughed silently, her figure leaning between the dark.

Not worried that the mermaid left.

She only whispered back. Unheard.

 

“No. Thank you.”

 

They will soon meet again.

Together.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS!  
> READ THIS, IMPORTANT (Thank you Sororia for your infinite wisdom and feedback):  
> http://www.usatoday.com/story/tech/sciencefair/2015/09/21/lunar-eclipse-supermoon-blood-moon/72572664/
> 
> Bloody moon...
> 
> ...  
> Now you understand why I uploaded double the other day?  
> B)
> 
> (To anyone reading this in the future, when fic is done... 9/27/15. Day of upload of Arthur's change chapter.)


	19. Exchange

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's no Mystery I listen to a lot of music while making things...  
> I listened to this:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qwHOplDGUt4
> 
> You can ignore it. It's unimportant. I just like to put music in the chapters for when I read again. I did already for Golden feathers.  
> (Though it would be a lie to say I don't pay mind to lyrics...)

 

His eyes looked up worriedly.

The sun was setting. Once more, another day. Another day he has been waiting all day at the beach, hoping to see them.

But they did not appear. Again.

He still trusted and hoped. His figure always seen at the shore.

His heart grew dreadful and sorrowful each day they did not come back...

He still kept himself sitting there, near the waves. Even if Mystery suddenly was whining, nudging him to stand and leave. For the sun was almost gone. But he was not moving yet, hoping that they would come.

His amber eyes stared, narrowing slowly, after some minutes.

He grew slightly unnerved. Seeing the day end. And the sun be shadowed, not only fading away.

Mystery’s ears lowered as he glared, Arthur whispering in slight amazement.

 

“An eclipse.”

 

The human did not pay mind to the dog, who now was pulling at his vest, managing to make him fidget. But not stand.

Arthur eventually did blink.

For the dog let go of him.

Amber eyes widened as Mystery suddenly whipped sideways, ears shooting upwards, eyes filling with… Anger. Glaring at the beach ahead, at the far waves at his right.

Arthur gasped as the dog let out a loud barked growl, his hind legs slamming back as he leaped forward, to run fast along the beach.

 

“M-mystery?!”

 

Arthur stood, finally moving.

Chasing the dog for a minute. Only to pant, halt slowly, standing there baffled as Mystery literally seemed to run along the water, barking insistently. As if he had seen a squirrel, in the sea. And wanted to catch it.

He stood there, rising a hand to his hair in tiredness, Mystery out of sigh between the rocks and palm trees in just seconds.

 

“M-mental note, check the forecast of the day and never bring Mystery along during an eclipse. Ever again.”

 

Not that… Eclipses were a common thing. But god knows he is not going to have it easy to catch the dog.

Surely he has confused the reflections of the moon on the waves, for something that has caught his attention.

Arthur sighed, taking a first calm step.

Deciding to take things calmly, the day was ending and he was not in the mood to run along the long shore. Hell no.

Even if… That would mean that night would fall. And that he would be surrounded by darkness.

He sighed, for minutes passed.

His head rose up, a shiver running down his spine. He found himself stopping walking.

Staring up. To the eclipse, the moon finally coming up.

Not as it should be.

Arthur frowned and yet got entranced at the slight red tone on the moon, a rare sight.

It was almost... He somehow was nervous.

He would have hurried to find Mystery. As soon as possible.

But he saw another thing ahead.

The blond’s eyes opened, a gasp escaping him. As he saw a blue fin on the far distance.

A figure in the depths, seeming to be swimming with pure hurry, a long and beautiful blue tail surfacing. To kick down and impulse, to be fast.

Vivi huffed, smiling with determination, seeing the beach, just in time. The cave far, it took her a long time to come back. She feared she would miss it.

She didn’t, the red reflecting on her as she swam. Her eyes fixing on the shore.

She had feared Arthur had gone home. Left, as he always does after the sun goes down. She feared being too late.

But she could only cry in relief, seeing a figure standing by the waves. Looking at the water with curious eyes. And she could see relief,  amber eyes laying on her shadow.

Arthur took another step closer, uncaring that his shoes touched the water.

Only able to look down, and slowly sit on his knees. As she surfaced with a hopeful smile, slowly, gasping silently.

Whispering, her bright blue eyes almost shining as bright as the moon.

 

“Arthur…”

 

The blond sat silent for a minute. Watching as she calmly swam to brush the sand, leaving her tail in the water. But her face close enough, looking right at him.

He could only frown, shaking his head as he sighed, a heavy weight lifted.

 

“I-I thought you left, for real.”

 

She laughed sadly, shaking her head insistently.

 

“I would not do that…!” Arthur sighed, smiling as she assured. “I would not want to leave like that.”

 

His smile faltered for a moment, thinking

 

“T-then…” She looked down subtly. As he questioned sadly. “W-what were you doing? Lewis and I-“

 

“I was trying to find a way to avoid leaving you behind.”

 

Arthur blinked, flinching slightly as the words reminded him they would go away, someday. Without him.

Yet her words hinted she did not wish for that. He stared at her eyes, which were thoughtful, suddenly firm. As if seeing through him.

His voice wavered.

 

“…V-viv? What do you mean-“

 

“I don’t want to leave you alone.”

 

Arthur’s eyes widened. Her hands finally coming out of water.

The human staring with slight apprehension as a red pulsing flower was raised in her hold, finally for him to see.

Amber eyes fixed on it, shivering slightly as she tried to explain…

 

“Arthur, You could be with us.” She smiled bright, pure hope in her eyes. Her voice soft. “I- I… You found hard to believe in our existence. I am sure you won’t understand this either. B-but I hope, You at least believe me when I say that I can stop your loneliness, I know it’s there. I know you wish to be with us, to not see us leave. I can feel it! I know…! Would you believe me if I said…”

 

Her eyes met his. Arthur’s widening as she spoke what she needed to.

 

“That I can make you be like us?”

 

The flower seemed to pulse, seemed to glow. Her hand holding it like a treasure.

He could only lean his head, trying to understand.

Finding himself feeling a trace of wonder, deep inside. Even if there was a slight sense of doubt, confusion.

 

“L-like… Like you? A- a merfolk?”

 

She nodded firmly.

Arthur followed her gaze as she rose a hand back, pointing to the sky.

Both looking at the huge moon, its red reflecting over their figures ominously. Their eyes shining under it.

 

“I can make you be, Art. Tonight, for certain! I- I can! Look at the sky!” She looked back at him, frowning as she saw him look with apprehension at the moon. But that apprehension was gone when she explained more. “You could be free. With us!”

 

His eyes opened at her, the words making him consider, believe.

 

“I would be at your side! Lewis would too! We would not have to leave you, because you would come with us! We would help you, we would not let anything harm you again! You won’t feel trapped anymore! I promise we really care! I know you care...!”

 

Arthur stayed silent.

She feared, seeing him look back at the cay. To the road, the faint light of a town.

He… He has Lance.

Can he just… Leave? Without telling him why? He can’t tell him why, he can’t tell him for whom will he disappear.

He… Is in between.

Arthur looked back at her, feeling a noose in his throat.

He has always looked up to Lance. He owes him a lot. His uncle is someone he cared for.

But… He cares more for them. And he can’t know why. He feels tied. Since he has known them, he just can’t bare the thought of being apart.

He… Wants to be with them.

More than anything.

But this…

He trembled, hearing Vivi whisper. Calling.

 

“Do you trust me?”

 

Her hand was outstretched.

The human sat there, debating. Both he and the mermaid speaking without words under the red moon. Eyes locked.

Unaware… That someone was struggling, for dear life. To stop them.

Greens eyes filled with amusement. Seeing the two in the distance, the blond’s eyes narrowing at the flower, he could see the acceptance slowly dawning.

The shark laughed, easily holding the dog trashing wildly in his hold. Trying to bite, growling madly, attempting to free himself to bolt for Arthur. Rip that flower to pieces.

He could not… His growls unheard. The merman keeping him at bay, having lured him. Taunted him to chase, to keep him away, to let Arthur be neared by Vivi. Without interruptions.

Red eyes widened, a whine escaping him.

As Arthur smiled sadly, finally answering. Albeit quietly.

Without doubt.

 

“I... Trust you.”

 

He slowly raised his own hand, that still shook. Still afraid of all the things that this could bring. A life in the sea.

Yet he could only feel a strange confidence. A soothing feel of safety. As her hand grasped his back, gently, her hold soft, protective.

Her eyes were full of care, of sincerity.

And he could only find himself pulled at, his mind and heart leaving all behind.

For them.

 

“Step into the water, Arthur. Not to leave it.”

 

Her voice was almost hypnotizing.

He could only nod with a trembling sigh. Vivi feeling her heart beat with joy as she saw pure faith.

He let go for a moment of her hand. Vivi swam back deeper with the flower, as he took off his vest, and held his phone for a minute. Looking at its screen intently, pondering with a sad frown...

While he left it all behind… She swam in the waves, out of sigh from him.

Vivi huffed, giving herself a determined nod.

She did not doubt as she bit her own wrist, nor show any sign of pain as she let the blood brush the flower.

She slowly let the flower surface.

Its petals rose upwards, a perfect shape to hold water inside, a small red tone to the water, Intensified under the moon. The flower seemed to pulse even more. As if feeling her life. And the light from the bloody night.

By the time she held it ready over the surface…

Arthur sighed, standing in the water. His amber eyes narrowed at it. Almost over his chest.

He did shy slightly as she surfaced and swam closer, whispering.

Tone kind.

 

“You only have to drink this, truly wish. And all will change.”

 

For the better.

That was the promise he could see in her eyes and hear in her voice.

She was holding the flower up to him, to take, without hurry. The night long. But there was expectation in her eyes, hope.

 

“…” He let out a long exhale, brushing her fingers as he held the flower with her. “Not all. All changed when I saw you both. I don’t want it to change again, back to how it was before I met you… A sad life.”

 

She smiled sadly, leaving him space as he held the flower, swaying away deeper. But never leaving her gaze off him.

Arthur taking a step forward that sunk him more.

 

“If… If this will allow me to keep being with you, I sure wish to change.”

 

He slowly raised the flower. Frowning at its water, letting it brush his lips.

Only letting out a last whisper.

Full of hope.

 

“It will be alright.”

 

It was always alright at their side.

The moon rose at its peak in the sky, as he brought out his will.

He winced. Feeling the salty taste, the iron tone to it. And a strange sensation brushing his throat, that slowly sank deeper in him. Increasing.

Yet he did not stop. Only taking a breath when nothing was left.

Arthur let out a shaky exhale. His hand shaking, his vision flickering for a moment in black.

He felt his skin shiver. And he found himself letting go of the flower, unable to notice that it now was black, gone its color, withered.

He could only raise his hand to his head. Feeling a sudden pulse, his heart skipped a beat.

 

“V-viv-“

 

His throat was suddenly dry.

His eyes narrowed, his vision trying to focus itself onto her. Not understanding.

Feeling his skin burn, his insides. His lungs, his heart. All through, In a second.

He wheezed, his vision returning slightly.

Not seeing her anymore in front of him. She was not in the water ahead anymore. He could not see her.

Only small trails on the surface.

 

“V-vi…?!”

 

His call ended short, unable to voice his sudden pain.

Arthur felt a sudden flow of pain run all over him. And he felt his limbs give down on themselves. Tremble, like a leaf.

He gagged, losing his stance, his hand whipping as he felt himself fall. Into the water.

He had been able to stand with his feet.

Not anymore.

His eyes burned with the salty water, his mouth and eyes opening wide as he screamed, sinking. Unable to feel his feet so much, only a deep sting where they should be. As if something was coming out, tearing out his skin.

He jolted there, unable to take a breath, unable to stand or float, for the burning slowly expanded.

He could not even think, a horrible agony striking him. The pain he had felt in his chest only increased to an extreme he could not imagine before. He felt his veins pulse. He could not feel his legs anymore. His trashing in vain, only his hand managing to break the surface. He could not crawl to shore.

He heard cracks. He felt his flesh like it was melting, and at the same time turned inside out. He could feel something moving erratically, where his lower self should be.

He could not hold his breath anymore. His lungs burned, he swallowed water in a reflex intake.

He managed to focus his vision, finally adjusting to the dark of the sea.

He could only cry, not a single tear in sight. Finally seeing something.

He saw the outlines of her figure.

Ahead, drifting in the water, floating calmly upright, her figure shadowed.

Arthur shakily reached for her, begging blindly for her to reach back.

Help him out. Help him surface. He is drowning. This hurt…

Yet she was not moving. She was only floating there, almost limp. Not even looking at him.

A painful jolt struck him again, his whole figure shaking below water. Bubbles coming out, while he tried to be heard.

She seemed to hear him. Finally.

But she did not seem to care.

Arthur watched in horror, as her frame rose, her figure floating tall in the shadows again. Meeting his eyes. Raising her gaze.

Coldly. Looking down at him, as he laid now in the bottom. Curled on the sand in pain, looking up at her in shock and fear, unable to move, other than flinch with every flow of agony.

Her eyes were sharp, empty. Uncaring.

And he could only tremble, as he saw her like the figure that almost killed him that night.

He could only feel himself as cold, as fragile. He could not breathe, he was suffering. And she only stared.

She is doing nothing.

Why she is not helping him?...

Fear and dread wrapped him as his mind grew foggy. A sense of realization stabbing.

Multiple memories flashing, pounding in his head. That night, those eyes…

That picture of a siren calling softly. Making those souls feel safe.

To drown them.

Push them into a watery grave.

Arthur screamed one last time, only for more water to flow into his lungs.

His hand slowly fell down with the rest of him. And he saw her suddenly turn around slowly, giving him her back.

To then swim away. Her beautiful blue tail blending with the black.

His sight pounded and flickered, blurring. The last thing he saw… A glow following her. Magenta.

But he could not think of it.

He could only question, beg for answers.

That he could not have.

Why was she leaving?...

To let him… Die?

Arthur’s eyes finally unfocused, surrendering to the lack of air and pain.

Laying there, terrified as he saw the outlines of his own figure. Rocked slightly on the bottom by the soft current.

The outlines of longs fins. Something gold. He could feel… Something moving as he jolted.

He waited for death.

But it was just not coming.

He could feel the water with every instinctive inhale he took, he could feel it settling inside him.

In… Out. His chest raising and falling.

His mind was shaken, afraid. Shocked.

He is drowning.

He is…

His figure laid there, frozen.

His own brain expecting him to be dead. He thinks he might have died.

Yet his heart was beating.

He could not move.

He can’t…

He finally broke down.

Unable to think anymore.

Just… Letting go into a conscious sleep.

While loud growls echoed.

Green eyes narrowed, a dog managing to free one of his paws.

Mystery barked in pure anger, his head whipping back to maul at the shark still holding him. The merman snarling as he slowly lost grip.

Eyes widening as he saw the dog go berserk, his red eyes aflame, freeing his other paw. Now able to turn around. Face to face.

A loud growl escaped the shark; pain flowed as fangs sunk into one of his arms.

Mystery only whimpered, feeling a strong hit onto his side.

He rolled along the sand, huffing in pain, slumping there.

Green eyes glared with pure hate. Sharp teeth showing as he cursed.

 

**“You disgusting mutt…!”**

 

He held his wound with his free hand, his sharp fins shivering. Wishing to just rip the animal to pieces.

But he knew better.

A human disappeared into the sea… Could be excused.

He could not eat fur. It would be strange for humans to find remains of dog along the beach.

Besides… The less signs of his presence he left, the better. There was a pesky killer whale around.

The shark huffed, hissing as he let his arm sink. The wound burning as the salty water brushed it.

He sank, swimming away, leaving the dog beaten there.

He halted for a moment, looking back at the bottom nearby.

Seeing the figure of the blond there, helpless. So easy to just dash and end it.

It was tempting.

But he shook his head, seeing another figure between the dark ahead.

Not yet. He could not end him yet.

He went deeper.

Soon catching up with her.

The shark laughed, seeing no recognition in once blue eyes.

She swam, forward. Deeper. Following a call in her own mind.

With magenta traces in her eyes.

No will of her own.

He knew the human would be willing.

It had been too easy.

The moon lost its red glint, time ticking away.

Mystery eventually stood again, one of his legs limping.

But he neared the part where Arthur had been. Barking, calling.

Only whining in pure worry as no answer was given. He could see his outlines, laying in the depths, still trembling.

The dog fidgeted there for hours, unable to swim and take him out. Even if he tried.

He ended up running away with a loud howl, red eyes fixing on the road.

Hoping to find help.

Two had trusted.

And had fallen.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Magenta eyes blinked.

Seeing a red glow flicker over him.

The merman halted his blind search, surrounded by darkness.

Now dim lighted by the red above.

Lewis trembled, his gaze fixing unfocused on the huge moon.

Bloody… Looming.

Covering even the depths he roamed. Glinting over his skin.

He looked over his shoulder slowly, a shiver running down his spine.

Gaze fixing onto the shadows around him. He was deep into the sea surrounding the cay. Far.

He had been looking for long, too long. He had hoped to find her.

The moon rose high.

She was trying to find a way. A way in which to-

 

“F-fuck…!”

 

Lewis growled with fear.

Bolting instantly, dashing for the way back. His fins trembling, his strong arms moving to aid his tail. Anything to give himself speed.

Swimming with all his might. Crying, looking up at the surface. Seeing the red over him.

He could only be fear struck.

For he had ventured too far. From Arthur.

And he could only realize… That he had been following a dead lead.

Too late had he seen.

If she found a way, If she really wants to try… She won’t be far. She won’t be here.

But near him.

Calling.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one drops to pressure!
> 
> Have Arthur!:  
> http://shedrak1221.tumblr.com/post/129900131986/finally-merarthur-i-based-him-on-an-angelfish


	20. Discern

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you enjoy the eclipse?...

 

The sun loomed.

A figure battled against the currents, a long black fin striking the waves with pure strength.

His eyes narrowed with worry ahead. Able to see the beautiful cay in the distance. Its shores not so far now.

Yet still to be reached.

Lewis growled loudly, pushing himself forward, dodging every reef and uneven terrain. His motions fast and determined. His long black tail coming out of water, only to sink in a calculated but fierce move. Letting him near the bottom, only for his torso to rise upwards, rise for the surface. Take speed with the waves seeking the beach. To sink again. Every time.

He panted, he had swam for hours. Barely taking any breaths.

His heart beats fast. Hope, dread and care.

He has not been here. But he has seen the eclipse.

He could be too late, or he could be just in time. She could have not dared yet, but the chance had been there.

It was a wait that killed him inside.

He finally reached the shores… Halting himself nearby, his small fangs showing as he called loudly.

 

“Vivi!”

 

His voice echoed between the waves.

Lewis floated there, His eyes narrowing.

For he could feel something. Something was nearby. And it could not be uneven rocks in the bottom, at the sand.

He could feel his call collide with something. Something trembling, towards the west. Too defined, too shaky to be something without life.

Yet It was sunk in the water, far. Just laying.

Lewis turned to face his left, glaring at the distance.

It was like… The outlines of a… A merfolk.

It took him a full minute to move. His heart sinking on itself. A sudden fear gripping him.

He slowly moved towards it. Eyes filling with contradicting emotions. His face a grimace. For it could be Vivi, laying on the bottom at the shore.

But the figure had strange reflections, not her beautiful color. And it laid too limp, it was almost… It was too different to sleep.

A wheeze escaped the killer whale. The merman finally drifting close enough to gaze at the figure laying on the sand. Curled on itself.

Lewis cried as he saw Arthur, not how he remembered him.

Gone the limbs that defined humans. A long black striped tail, glinting in gold, spiked long fins, coming out of the tip of his tail and out his back, right under his spine. Two black thinner ones hanging limp at his sides, twitching from time to time.

Magenta eyes stared with horror. Seeing him like this. But that would have not frightened him as much, seeing perfect articulations, no bleeding, no failed transformation.

He had transformed all too much. It seemed he had been here for hours. And Lewis could only thank god that Arthur seemed to be able to breathe underwater.

Arthur’s eyes were open, yet lidded, staring at the sand under him. His mouth was half open as well, Lewis shivering as he saw him tremble, with every reflex breath he tried to take. Pain seemed to embrace him with each one, his body jolting subtly, not really understanding why he was alive. Arthur was out of it, his only hand clutching tightly the bottom.

 

“A-arthur?”

 

Amber eyes seemed to open more, slightly.

His vision foggy.

But he slowly saw. A figure near him above. Slowly sinking nearer, two hands raised towards him.

A… A long big tail. Bright eyes.

Sharp eyes.

Lewis gasped as the blond suddenly jolted, after his eyes opened wide at him.

The taller male flinched, the other cowering wildly, only managing to brush his new tail and fins against the sand, making a few scratches. His amber eyes looking up at him without recognition, lost, full of panic and deadly fear. His chest rising and falling faster, his expression more troubled as more water was taken.

Arthur whimpered in a pained choke, feeling hands onto him, as he felt his lungs beg for air. His eyes widened, crying, as he saw the killer whale looking down at him, holding him closer.

Those sharp teeth showing as the merman said something that he did not understand underwater.

Lewis winced, feeling his heart sink as Arthur shook his head and body in his hold, trying to get out his grasp, teeth clenched as his eyes shut strongly, bracing himself. Not seeing he has only called for him in worry.

Lewis did not understand why he looked at him so fearfully…

But one thing he understood.

Arthur was panicking, hurting himself as he struggled to breathe. Only swallowing water. Causing him to jolt, and whimper.

He has to get out. Even if he can breathe in water. He hasn’t understood the change.

Arthur breathed deeply as Lewis raised him over the surface.

His head bowed down, shaking and slumping, as he spat out all the water in his lungs. Lewis holding him in place, knowing he did not know how to swim. By how had he found him, sprawled on the bottom.

This time Arthur heard what Lewis said, the merman speaking again.

 

“Arthur…”

 

Said merman trembled, leaning away as much as he could, his tail just slumping, his fins seeming to puff out spiked, as if showing his fright. He could not escape his hold.

Lewis eyes opened wide, the blond letting out words that made him hurt more than ever.

 

“P-plea-“ There was another gagged wheeze, Arthur crying as he tried to speak. “D-don… H-hurt m…”

 

Lewis stared at him in shock, his hold loosening slightly, in bafflement.

Now seeing that the fear in amber eyes was for him.

 

“W-why would I-“ Lewis frowned, his next words nervous and trembling. “Arthur, o-open your eyes, please…”

 

“N-no-“

 

“You are not drowning. I’m not going to harm you. I would never do that. Now please… L-look.”

 

There was no menace in his voice.

He is floating gently in his hold. He is feeling air. He can breathe.

Lewis let a shaky sigh, one amber eye daring to open. Fixing on his, nervously. He felt the blond slump more, as if realizing the worried look on him.

There was another thing he needed for him to realize, that he knew that shock had prevented him of doing.

Arthur flinched, still dazed. But he realized that the move he saw was only a calm nod down. The other had a dreadful expression and a bad urgency.

He slowly followed Lewis’ nod.

Lewis tensed, as so did Arthur. His amber eyes widening slowly, as he saw something moving below him.

He can’t feel his legs. Nor his feet. But he definitely can feel another thing, something he can’t quite understand in his head. Things that jolted as his upper half did, following his shock. There is a tail, there are fins. Glinting under the water, he can feel the sand below as the tail brushes it.

 

“I- I-“ His voice broke, finally dawning on the fact those things are his. His body. “I- I- I’m-!”

 

He would have screamed.

He would. Still remembering the sheer pain that came while the moon rose. Remembering the green eyes from a year ago, blue eyes watching coldly the night before. Now he as well being like them. He can remember her words. And how she let him down, to feel all that, leaving him to suffer alone. He could see the sun above. Too long left in the water, feeling like drowning.

He would have cried out in alarm, his heart and mind needing answers, afraid, confused.

But both mermen gasped instead. A loud voice echoing.

From the road at the beach.

 

“Arthur?!”

 

There were loud barks.

Arthur panted, looking over his shoulder with dazed eyes, his voice tangling with doubt.

 

“L-lance.”

 

Lewis stared at the road, then at the water. Hearing clearly a human running, in a matter of seconds surely to have the shore in view, and so them. They were laying on the waves, tails leaning.

The taller would have doubted to submerge. Not wanting to drag the other in, after what he went through.

But he could only narrow his eyes, seeing Arthur stare at his own body, gaze filling with dread, looking back and forth between the road and himself.

 

“I- I can’t let him-“

 

That was all it took for Lewis to make a choice. Amber eyes showing fear as he heard the strong steps closing in.

The blond did yelp in fright when Lewis pulled. Pulling him into the water again, silently, silencing him, holding him and dragging him a little deeper.

Just in time for a figure to bolt onto the beach, dashing down stairs. Missing their sight by a second.

 

“A-Arthur…?!”

 

Lance growled, looking around him.

His eyes widening as he saw something orange.

Luckily, not the merman trembling between a strong hold. But a vest laying on the sand ahead, far from them.

Lewis let out a long exhale, seeing the human run away, along the shore. Ignoring a dog trying to point him to where they floated.

They were not seen. But that did not mean they could surface. Mystery was trying to pick the attention of Lance, who was now kneeling. Shocked as he saw clothes and a mobile phone by the water. Reaching for it all shakily, a sudden thought sinking.

Arthur could not think about his uncle’s fear though.

His whole frame shook, as he let his mouth hang open, feeling again the feeling of his lungs filling with water, a feeling that still made him quiver and tremble.

Yet he could only open his eyes again, less fearful. Feeling a hand gently lay on his cheek, leaning him up.

He could only try to stay awake and conscious, not panic, while Lewis looked straight to his eyes. His hand letting go of his face to rise two fingers, pointing at his own eyes, then his. A signal for him to keep his gaze on him.

Lewis felt relief as Arthur seemed to try to focus.

Not so glad as he spoke, and the former human only frowned, not understanding.

 

“Keep. Looking. At. Me… Breathe.”

 

Arthur seemed to blink at the last word. Still hearing it all muffled, unused to the echo in the waters.

The signals of Lewis, moving his hand up and down along his own chest, and the last word tangling with care, were enough to make Arthur stop trying to move away blindly. He just gave a shaky nod, and leaned against him, trying to breathe, even if it hurt mentally.

Lewis had not dared to make any sudden moves, deadly afraid of hurting Arthur.

But once he saw him trust in his hold, more or less, the killer whale held him carefully, moving his tail. Dragging him deeper.

Arthur would have worried. Were not for the fact that Lewis was heading east, not south to sink him. Soon reaching that side of the coast with flat rocks.

Once Lewis was sure they could not be seen, swimming behind the tall reefs, he surfaced.

Arthur wheezed again, his eyes wide as he felt air. Again the switch between air and water sending a million alarms into his brain.

He panted and retched, huffing as Lewis gently but quickly laid him onto a rock.

Arthur curled on himself. Shivering as he only felt his tail move, feeling the fins outstretch, jolt.

He stayed silent for a while. Trying to wake up. He was feeling like this was just a nightmare.

Yet it was not. It felt too real. Just like that one night.

Lewis watched calmly while Arthur heaved out the last of the water in him, coughing loudly. Pushing himself up slightly with his only arm. Unable to sit up with his new limbs.

He just laid there, shivering every time a wave brushed his tail, hitting the rock.

He kept his gaze low, remembering every second since he saw that moon. Piece by piece, his brain slowly understanding.

He felt only hurt, as Lewis decided he could not wait anymore.

 

“Arthur…” The blond rose his head shakily, meeting his eyes with reluctance. “Where is Vivi?”

 

Lewis feared, Arthur did not answer right away.

Grimacing first. To shed more tears as he answered. Or more like asked back.

 

“W-why… Why did she l-leave?”

 

Lewis leaned onto the rock, Arthur not even cowering while he looked up at him.

His eyes unfocusing as he only asked blindly.

 

“S-she… She just… L-left me… I trusted her, and she- She just…! W-why did she did nothing while… I- I hurt…? She g-gave me that fl… Flower…”

 

Lewis growled, immediately knowing she had tried. And something went horribly wrong. She would never… Leave like that. She was not here. She would have stayed to help Arthur.

She would… Right?

Arthur raised a shaky eyebrow, Lewis again flickering into his vision, all blurry around him.

 

“Arthur, I… Need you to tell me what happened. I swear, this must be a misunderstanding. What did she do?”

 

Lewis waited patiently. Arthur huffing multiple times. Hugging himself with his arm, his eyes still looking from time to time to his new form. Apprehensive.

He had only wanted to be with them. Both…

She was gone.

Why?

 

“T-there was this-“ Arthur rose his hand slightly, as if trying to see himself holding something. “…T-this eclipse… It was the per… Perfect moment for her to… To change me, s-she said!… There was a flower… It was red. All red… It looked so alive; it f-fucking pulsed… I have never… Seen something so… B-but I trusted! I drank. And b-burned inside.”

 

Arthur was not himself right now. His eyes looking at his own hand like if it was not there.

Lewis fidgeted there, not knowing what to do.

He floated nervously. Fearing, while Arthur just kept on whispering. Tears falling down, his face lost all emotion.

 

“S-she left. Vivi let me fall down… She just w-watched... drown…”

 

Lewis wanted to bolt, find her. See what had happened. Arthur unable to give much information. He knew this was a bad idea from the start.

But he could not bring himself to move.

Not while he stared at Arthur. Now sobbing, his teeth clenched as he laid his head on the rocks, just closing his eyes and taking shaky breaths.

 

“You-” Lewis bowed his head, making his mind. “Take deep breaths, Arthur. You are not going to drown. I’m not leaving, I promise.”

 

He can’t leave him like this.

Crying, broken.

Afraid.

Able to hear the desperate calls of Lance. His screams echoing. Making him feel guilty, selfish. He had not thought all the implications before acting. He had just... Believed. Hoped.

He had only wanted to be with them both. Not this.

The man stood now at the waves, his eyes crying angrily, a long time since he did. His hand clenching almost painfully the phone he found. The screen almost bending with his grip, as he glared at the water, going into it as he called again.

 

“Arthur!”

 

The words on the screen were of goodbye. Said all too calmly. Like if it were alright, assuring.

All was left on the shore.

There was no sign of his nephew.

Red eyes narrowed in pure worry, as he stared at Arthur’s family, unknowing of the two hiding.

Lance unaware of the fact that Arthur had not pushed himself into the water to disappear like he thought. But for another reason other than despair.

He just ended up lost, for reaching for someone.

Mystery growled again, grabbing Lance once more. Pulling.

But the man only growled back.

Not wanting to believe Arthur could have drowned.

The words in the text assured he had went away, alive. And he knew Arthur would never bring himself to death.

Not now… Not when he seemed to heal. He had seen him, he was better. It made no sense.

The human glared down at the whining dog. Looking up at him insistently.

Mystery had ran to his house, barked at his door wildly. Galahad had begun growling too for his barks. Both animals just went crazy. He worried, for Mystery was panicking, the dog never left Arthur. Mystery had led him here.

To find this.

 

“What do you want to tell me, dog?”

 

Mystery let go, moving to face the far flat rocks ahead.

Lance slowly stood tall, eyes narrowing.

But by the time Mystery led him there… A merman had known they wanted to near. And that Arthur would hate to be seen. Not like this.

Mystery could only howl. Exasperated.

Lance not seeing a black fin sinking, a golden glint besides it.

His family hiding from him.

Taken away.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *To anyone still reading "Cursed blood": I can't update it today or tomorrow. Incredibly busy days. You shall have more vampires and Lewthur once I can fight the next chapter mentally.  
> *To "Warm waves" readers: I shall try to update every day. So don't you worry. Clueless mermen? Clueless mermen indeed to come. Lewis shall be "babysitter".


	21. Empty

 

He escorted her.

Green eyes watched intently as the mermaid made way. On her own.

In a trance.

Eventually reaching the dark seaweed, sinking herself between dark depths.

He smiled, seeing her swim into the caverns without doubt. No recognition in her eyes.

Seaweed shivered inside, feeling the stagnant water of the cave drift. Someone coming in.

Eyes glinted and opened in the far depths of the vast opening. Seaweed bowing, as if to greet the one approaching.

Vivi halted for a moment. Looking with empty eyes. A shark circling her as she stared at it all.

Something deep inside her screaming. Yet her mind was blank, feeling peaceful. Something making her feel… At ease.

She got a wish granted.

She… Had to…

Shiromori chuckled, laying a claw onto her chin. Leaning her head.

 

“Time to pay.” There was a loud rip. “With your will.”

 

Green eyes watched intently, as red vines ripped out of rotten flesh. The mass of seaweed hissing as it finally let go of its old host.

The figure shook as long vines jolted, her cold smile replaced with a peaceful one.

The corpse of a once beautiful koi sunk. The parasite finally letting go, no more use of her. Both their wishes granted. She gave her legs. And she paid with her own self.

There could not be something accomplished without a price.

All their memories, all their thoughts.

Their own mind. 

Vivi did not react, as the mass crawled closer to her. Losing its red color faintly, turning white. Almost seeming to reach desperately, impatient.

All black in her mind. Only a flicker of worry. Buried below soothing white.

All turned red around her.

An empty shell.

The shark cowered slightly with a snarl. Even if cold, not even him used to her ways.

He still kept himself there, looking sideways as the blue tail trembled. Her figure seeming to flinch.

Her mind for sure questioning, as another being reached for it. Sinking below her skin. Tangling around her. Settling its will inside.

She eventually stopped trembling, after an agonizing while.

Her eyes opened clear once more. A small trace of magenta in once blue eyes, a smile growing on her lips.

Not as warm. But cold.

She could finally… Be. Move free again. Young flesh. No more decaying skin, a beautiful new body to inhabit.

She slowly looked over her shoulder. The dress of seaweed laying over her like if it had always been there.

Her voice echoing, eyes narrowing sharply in the darkness.

 

**“You know what to do…”**

 

Her tone lacking any kindness. Only shedding menace hidden below calmness.

The shark grinned, thinking of prey. That escaped long ago.

She did not move, as he dashed away. Fast. Tempted by the thought of blood, and fear in the one that stopped him of having it once. Finally able to kill. And have revenge.

She needed the third in the deal gone. She needs her host content. Nothing to awake her, nothing to make her feel like she made a mistake. Her wish is granted.

The price would not be paid if one voiced disagreement.

One must not speak, she must not hear it.

All is finally settled. And should not be lost.

The shark knew.

He always knows.

The dead don’t talk.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arthur, Lewis... Always those two possessed...  
> Time for a twist.  
> And we all know who is the deadliest of the three.


	22. Plunge

 

He tried to reason again.

Even if he knew it was useless.

 

“Arthur, please stop-“

 

“I- I’m trying to not freak out here, Lewis!”

 

Lewis sighed, moving again off the rocks.

Of course he would yell.

The tall merman stared at the reef. Where he had brought Arthur. One into the sea, far from the cay’s shores, south. It loomed out of water, a simple rock formation, near to where Vivi and him used to nest.

Now where Arthur was trying to hide. The blond had felt being dragged underwater unpleasant, again, still unable to understand how he could breathe in water. He spent an hour trying to recover from the shock and from the confusion.

And Lewis soon found out that Arthur’s mind always worked fast. No matter what thoughts were in it. Shock or not.

Arthur had been fast to crawl onto the side of the reef where he could not see him. And was now examining in fright his own body.

Amber eyes trailed the black stripes along the golden tail. Squirming as he brushed the end of it with his hand, finding strange how he could move it upwards, the fin at its end almost able to brush his own face. He was uncomfortable, for too many reasons. One, he was laying on his back, onto his back fin, that he can’t quite examine, not without getting close to the water, like a mirror. And he was not in the mood.

Two, he really, really did not think this through. He was stupid.

And he has too many questions that he still has not been able to voice. And he really can’t bring himself to stop looking at… Whatever his body is now. He expected to be more like them, to be honest.

Speaking of them…

He yelped, for Lewis swam around the reef, now looking at him. Trying to speak up, a hand raised nervously, black tail swaying slowly.

 

“Arthur, I know you’re confused right now, but-“

 

Lewis blinked, floating poker faced. Arthur was not looking at him, but struggling to move on the rocks, rolling slightly as he tried to move his tail, grumpily and nervously. He could only stare, the blond managing to cover himself with his lower fin, grasping it like it was a towel. Hiding.

 

“…” Magenta eyes closed with a long sigh, understanding. “Vivi was not kidding when she said humans love clothes.”

 

Arthur stuttered, unable to crawl away, his fins puffing out.

 

“I-It’s fucking weird!” A thought finally crossed him. “L-lewis, please, tell me you know where she is. I- I think I- I… I need to think this through, I’m confused as hell! T-tell me how you merfolk make this work! C-change me back! U-until you find her!”

 

Lewis fidgeted away with a nervous sound, his hands rising up, to fumble with them.

 

“I- I don’t know-“

 

Arthur lowered slightly his fin, glaring at Lewis. Demanding.

 

“W-what don’t you know?!”

 

“I- I don’t know where she is. A-and I don’t know exactly how she did this!... I’m not like her, I have never-“

 

Arthur just panicked more, Lewis saying right what he did not like to hear.

 

“Y-you a-are saying she really, really left…?! A-and that you have no idea how the hell this happened? Y-you did not know she was going to do this…”

 

A slow nod, the human’s heart sinking, expression turning into a horrified grimace.

 

“G-god. Alright, this- This is bad…!” He let go of his tail, huffing as it hit clumsily the rocks. He leaned closer to Lewis, who shied as he grabbed his shoulder, begging. “F-find her!”

 

Lewis frowned, grasping Arthur back gently, trying to explain without increasing his panic.

 

“Arthur, calm down, please. Listen to me, because I know as much as you.”

 

Arthur’s lips trembled, letting a sobbed exhale. But Lewis relaxed, for he let go, and curled, grabbing his tail again. Listening nervously, but listening.

Lewis brushed the back of his neck, huffing tiredly.

 

“Fine. Ok. Things… Are like this: She did something wrong.” He raised his hand, seeing him open his mouth to complain again. Luckily containing himself, even if with trouble. “..Something, did not go as planned for her. You saw her leave you behind… Just like that, right? You know she wouldn’t do that. She wouldn’t. I tell you, few merfolk see magic with good eyes. You know why now. You are right, we must find her, and ask what in heavens is she doing. Something is wrong.”

 

Arthur laughed a little, of course not cheerfully. More like a delusional chuckle.

 

“Then w-what a-are you waiting for?!” He waved his hand shakily but insistently, pointing at the sea ahead. “S-swim! Y-you can find her! Use that tail of y-yours, dude, please!”

 

“There’s a problem!”

 

“T-there’s no problem! J-just-!”

 

Lewis leaned onto the rocks, his tone growing firm.

 

“Arthur, think for a moment, would you?” Lewis lowered a hand, motioning at him. “Look at you. You have no clue! I can’t leave you like this, alone! Not when I could take too long to find her! I was looking for her for days, you know it! I’m not going to just leave you here!”

 

Arthur began to breathe faster. Clenching his teeth.

 

“I- I can wait here…! J-just come back from time to time a-and-“

 

“No way. Not here.” Arthur raised an eyebrow, hearing the other snarl. Lewis leaning sideways, peeking behind the reef, looking at the beach. “Not here. We have to move.”

 

“W-why-“

 

“I see humans.” Lewis’ eyes narrowed, meeting amber eyes, Serious. “Gathering on the beach. Too near. Look.”

 

Arthur paled slightly.

Lewis waited patiently, trying to stay calm, while Arthur growled, crawling clumsily, eventually peeking over the reef.

His amber eyes widening, seeing indeed the shore ahead.

He was grateful he was covered by the reef, only his eyes visible. He can see police, Lance had gone away for some time. But now… Now he has called to local police, two officers inspecting his belongings, which he left there. Mystery was still barking wildly, as the men argued.

 

“F-fuck no.”

 

Lewis turned to face him, sighing. Already thinking.

 

“Yes. We have to leave this reef. Unless you want to near your uncle, which I’m not sure you want to.”

 

“N-no. For sure!” Arthur bit his nails, panicking. Mind wild. “Fuck. W-we have to go, fast…! I- I can’t let them see me! Not like this!”

 

Lewis leaned his head, pondering. His view of humans slightly changed.

 

“Maybe they would understand. I mean they know you! It’s your town and-“

 

“Lewis…!” The taller merman blinked, Arthur managing to crawl closer, moving his hand in panic. “Only Lance would listen, maybe! And still be freaked out! Humans are extremely curious! They are! They will not see me as the same!”

 

“You… You were curious. And you didn’t-”

 

“Well!... I’m curious in a different way! As she said, remember?!” Arthur pointed angrily at the shore, trying to whisper, but still yelling. “They are NOT curious in a good way! Humans are curious as fuck! I don’t want to end up in area 51!”

 

“What is that?”

 

“No one knows!” Arthur plopped himself backwards, hissing as he tried to hide more between rocks. “But anything that ends there can’t tell it! And if those two policemen see me, I’m not telling it! They would catch me, and take me away! I’m a freak now! A… Something to inspect!”

 

Lewis paled as Arthur raised his arm, both mermen growing fearful and nervous. The taller cowering with a small whimper while the other rambled.

 

“They could dissect me! Put me for view for science! What if they make experiments on me?! Alive?! Or heck, even put me in SeaWorld?! I know kids can’t stop knocking on the damn glass! I don’t want that! I- I thought that this change would be easy! She made it look easy, for fucks sake! Fuck! I- I thought-!”

 

Arthur covered his face with his hand, letting out a long huff, trying to calm himself.

The killer whale shuddered, trying to ignore all the fears for humanity, which he had brushed off after meeting Arthur.

Lewis called softly after a minute, trying to be the one to handle the situation with sense, even if he had no clue either.

 

“Arthur, don’t worry, we have time. They are at the beach, they can’t see you here. We have time to mo-“

 

“No, we don’t have time.” Lewis blinked, Arthur lowering his hand, his face showing pure tiredness and worry. “Lance is thinking for sure I have gone in the water or something. Which is true. The local police has motorboats, for emergencies. In a matter of an hour or less… They will be taking them, and searching this area. This reef is in close range. They will see me, and I… I don’t- I don’t think I can swim.”

 

Lewis stared at the beach, gulping, seeing the police say some things to Lance. And then walk back to the road for their car. For sure going for the docks. And do as Arthur says.

The merman looked around himself, seeing Arthur stare at the sky, his amber eyes crying, feeling hopeless. All the nearby reefs were near the cay.

The only way to be unseen, was to be inside the water.

Deep. Move. Swim.

Which he… Feared.

All the breaths he took scared him. He can barely comprehend how to move his tail, his fins. He is like a fish out of water.

He-

 

“Arthur, come into the water, now.”

 

The blond blinked, slightly out of his depressing thoughts.

He stared while Lewis looked at him firmly, determined.

 

“L-Lewis?”

 

The merman only nodded over his shoulder, commanding.

 

“I said move. We’re losing time, and you’re not going to accomplish anything just laying there. Will you?”

 

Arthur moved slightly, sitting up with the help of his arm.

 

“L-lewis, I can’t- I don’t-“

 

“You can breathe, alright?” Lewis did not like the doubt, he could see it, keeping him from daring. “Arthur, listen to me. I know you have breathed air all your life, but you can now breathe in both sides. You only have to understand that. I know it’s not easy, but you must at least try.”

 

“…I- It hurts to-“

 

“It does not hurt.” Lewis smiled sadly, raising a hand, calling gently. “It’s scary, and weird. But… I can help you, you were too fearful to try to feel it right.”

 

The blond hugged himself, frowning with sorrow.

Lewis raised his hands. Ready to help him down and into the water. Asking him slowly.

 

“I can help you. Trust me?”

 

He trusted her.

Lewis saw the hurt in amber eyes, saw him look away. Tail curling, fins twitching as if remembering the pain.

There was a bitter whisper.

 

“I guess I have no other option, do I?...”

 

“No, if you’re sure you don’t want to be seen. You could let them see you and risk it.”

 

Lewis floated calmly. Waiting.

After a minute, Arthur surrendered. Feeling cornered.

 

“Alright. J-just… Don’t be as fast as her teaching. I don’t want to sink.”

 

“I won’t do that, and you know it.”

 

“…She did.”

 

There was resent. Magenta eyes could see it clearly. A bitterness settled deep in the other, feeling betrayed.

Still he ended up moving, with a long sigh, looking down at the water. Halting for a moment, seeing his reflection.

His voice seeming to trail, thoughts flowing wild in his confused mind.

 

“I’m not even like you. Why do I have so many fins? Why… Why are they so… Fish like? I thought I would be- I don’t know- Like you?”

 

Arthur blinked, Lewis coughing.

 

“To be honest, I have no clue what you are.”

 

Arthur gave him an incredulous stare. Snorting and scoffing.

 

“What the hell do you mean with that?”

 

“I mean, that I have never seen a merfolk like you.” Lewis circled him slightly, Arthur blushing as he looked him over. Too much. “You are like… I would say like an angelfish? Those two fins resemble one. B-but your skin on your tail looks like… Hers. A dolphin like skin, soft. You are… Strange and-”

 

The answer to Lewis’ wonder was a growl. Incredulous.

 

“Well thanks…! That makes me feel so much better! I’m a freak between merfolk?!”

 

The taller male cowered, fumbling with his hands.

 

“I- I did not say that! I mean-“

 

Arthur slammed his tail down, done.

 

“I-it does not matter now!” His tone grew anxious, eyeing the water fearfully. “I- Im going in, we don’t have time for this! Please, don’t let me sink. I- I don’t know how to float. Not with these.”

 

Lewis gave him a warm smile, sincere.

 

“I won’t let you down. Ok?”

 

Arthur looked at him for a minute, weary. Feeling slightly guilty. Part of him distrusted, and part of him still believed in Lewis’ word. All that had happened made his mind scream too many contradictions.

But Lewis had found him. He had stayed, had helped him surface. He was here, hands raised, ready to catch him as soon as he crawled forward down the reef.

So he found himself closing his eyes for a moment. And moving down.

Arthur whimpered in reflex, as he tried to move his tail. Which indeed moved, pushing him forward. In a clumsy move.

He did fall into the water. But not harshly.

Lewis frowned, careful. His arms had been fast to wrap around Arthur, keeping him from sinking his head. The blond now instinctively holding on to him, like a lifebelt. Eyes wide, looking down at the water.

Arthur’s tail was moving fast, following his fearful thoughts. Clumsily hitting the reef behind him, and Lewis’ tail.

 

“Calm down.”

 

He slowly looked up.

Lewis looking down at him with a care. Not moving an inch, just floating. His long black tail swaying to keep them both over the surface, carefully. Not a single move to let go or swim.

The tension faded slightly, Arthur sighing. Taking a deep breath, letting his tail stop flailing.

He was surprised to find that his two black fins seemed to move on own accord. Outstretched at his sides, as if they were arms, keeping balance. Not perfectly, but somewhat.

They both stayed like that for some minutes, silent. Arthur trying to get used to himself, still nervous of the fins. And the waves, again.

But Lewis knew they had to move.

 

“I think that our most high priority, Is that you can breathe with ease, Arthur. I can swim for you.”

 

“I suppose. Though I’m not looking forward to it.”

 

“Me neither. B-but we must.” He nodded down, firm, trying to not show doubt. “Now, I will lower you slowly. And once you are in the water, you should let out all your air. All. Once you do, I will take you out. Don’t try to breathe water yet, alright?”

 

Arthur nodded shakily. The task resembling what a human could do, easy enough.

 

“At the count of three?”

 

“H-how about ten?...”

 

Lewis did not agree.

 

“Three…”

 

Wonderful…

He still took a deep breath.

  
“Two.”

 

Lewis was counting slowly at least…

 

“One.”

 

Arthur closed his eyes shut; bracing himself as Lewis slowly lowered him.

He shivered, feeling the water engulf all. And he found hard to remember he was supposed to let his breath out. Instead of holding it.

Lewis watched carefully, seeing Arthur shake. But eventually open his mouth, a long trail of bubbles flowing up.

Magenta eyes narrowed. Knowing that Arthur was trying to fake, keeping some air.

He did not let him.

Arthur huffed as Lewis’ fins gave him a nudge, making him jolt.

All the air was out, finally.

A loud cough escaped Arthur, for Lewis lifted him up, before he could swallow any water.

But still he had startled him.

Lewis was not surprised while Arthur growled a little dazed. Tail moving angrily below. 

Tone accusing.

 

“W-was that necessary-?!

 

“Yes.” Lewis glared down at him, Arthur cowering slightly, a stern gaze. “I said all air. It is necessary. If you take water in and there’s still some air in your lungs, you will feel it more. It will mix, and it won't be good for you. It will be easier if you fill your lungs all the way. With water later, in one go, as if it’s air. In, out. No in between.”

 

Arthur looked down, trembling slightly.

Yet Lewis could not wait. He had to be firm, or Arthur would cower enough to stop… He hated to be harsh, but he must. For his own good.

Still he asked nicely, when Vivi would just go ahead fast…

 

“Again. All.”

 

He counted, Arthur closed his eyes with a small whimper.

He did not halt himself, lowering him. As much as it saddened him to see Arthur dread.

The orca felt relief as he saw the human obey, this time letting all out. Not trying to think as a human, even if his instincts told him to keep air.

Arthur opened his eyes. Gasping, Lewis keeping his word, making him surface as soon as he let the air out.

Lewis smiled, trying to ease his fear. Waiting a minute. Speaking words calmly.

They repeated the process a few times, Arthur eventually seemed to let the once precious air more easily, with less doubt.

But they could not keep like this.

Lewis peeked around the reef, leaning. Frowning, weary. Expecting to hear humans at any moment.

He looked down at Arthur, tone growing nervous.

 

“Now, listen. We are going to do it a little in reverse. You sure won’t like it, but it has to be. Once you let all air out. Take water in, as if it were air. Keep it for as long as you can hold your breath. Then, out. Don’t take in again, I will raise you so you can take air. You should be able to do it, you are a merman…”

 

“You mean, s-switch?”

 

“Yes. Not mix air and water. If you are going to take air, all water out. If you are going to take water, air out. You understand?”

 

Arthur laughed sadly, slumping a little. His tail swaying in slow sad moves.

 

“You two sure are extraordinary… Breathing water, as if nothing-”

 

“We don’t.”

 

The former human jolted in his hold. Thinking he heard wrong. Those words not sounding right.

 

“H-huh?”

 

Lewis smiled nervously, looking away with a little laugh, awkwardly letting truth out.

 

“V-vivi and I… Only breathe air.” He expected Arthur’s shocked look. Looking up at him with his mouth agape. “W-we are able to block water from reaching our lungs. We are like dolphins. Albeit we can hold our breath for much, much longer. You… You were lucky to… Be like other merfolk.”

 

He was on the bottom for too long. He could have really drowned had his lungs been like theirs.

Arthur stared for a full minute, unbelieving. Taken aback.

  
“Y-you a-are saying t-that you… D-don’t even breathe l-like me?”

 

“Pretty much.”

 

Arthur laughed slightly. Staring at nothing.

Lewis closed his eyes, letting him vent out. Because he knew he was going to let out his disbelief.

Sure he did. Of course, angrily.

 

“A-and y-you, are trying to teach me something you don’t even do? W-what m-more should I know?! A-am I-“

 

Arthur blinked, Lewis speaking up tiredly. Cutting him off.

Explaining, like he would to a scared child. Laying out facts softly.

 

“All merfolk are half human. All know how to breathe air. We all are mammals in a sense. But depending on our kind, we have shared traits with sea life… She and I, block any water, we have incredibly strong lungs. You, and others, can gain oxygen from taking water; your lungs are able to, complex.” He shook his head, huffing. “Arthur, I have lived all my life in the sea. I know my kind, I know how other merfolk breathe, I have seen. I have been taught about it. You may think only you humans learn… We are not beasts, we have knowledge. So, do me a favor, and trust what I know. I know how you should take this. So just listen, I beg you.”

 

Amber eyes were narrowed, the human seeming to ponder. Deeply.

Lewis smiled, Arthur eventually resigning, brushing off his blind apprehension.

Only slightly.

 

“Y-you are all f-fucking weird.”

 

Lewis laughed sadly, amused. Seeing Arthur pout, more calm. Resigning.

 

“So are you now, aren’t you?”

 

“D-don’t mock me, dude.” Arthur waved his hand, stressed. “Let’s get this over with dammit! I swear, I don’t want to end exposed on a wall!”

 

His tail was swaying nervously, and his fins were as puffed as they could be.

Lewis nodded, Arthur seeming to bring up a little of determination this time.

  
“Very well, you know what to do. Air out. Water in; keep it for as long as air should stay. Then let it out. I will take you over the surface. Take air. And I will repeat. You then will have to take water in and out twice. Each time more intakes of water. Right?”

 

Arthur nodded. Tense, but sure.

After they locked eyes and they both took deep breaths, he was lowered.

He pushed all air out. And Lewis could only feel empathy, seeing him tremble and wince, swallowing water. Trying to not cough it out in reflex. The fear obvious.

Arthur wheezed, pushing finally the water out, in a long exhale, which still felt too strange. His own body seemed to know how to expulse the water easily.

Still his throat ached when he was raised, panting as he took air.

Lewis was not surprised to see him cough and bend slightly over, spitting some remaining water out.

 

“F-fuck…”

 

Arthur leaned a little against Lewis, feeling slightly dazed.

The merman did not rush him to continue, luckily.

His voice tangled again with patience, care, reassurance.

 

“You can do it.”

 

It was not easy for either. Neither liking the situation.

It took multiple tries. All making Arthur cough, tremble and flinch.

But the fear decreased with each time.

Lewis was dragging him farer from the reef each time he surfaced, with slow sways. His magenta eyes looking from time to time at the shores.

They stayed there for some time.

Arthur was now submerged. Taking continuous breaths of water, eyes closed. Trying to stay calm. Managing, more or less.

His chest raising, falling. Not panicking in Lewis' firm hold. His tail limp below him, fins flowing calmly.

He could not feel as much the water inside him. His brain was slowly accepting, even if still not completely.

He was taking the last number of breaths Lewis told him this time.

Close to be raised up. Which he really was looking forward to.

It was not to be.

Amber eyes widened, slight panic striking him as he felt Lewis suddenly let go.

He trashed for a moment, feeling himself sink more, his only arm moving to try to grasp Lewis back.

It took only a few seconds for Lewis to submerge. Arthur had heard him gasp, Jolt. Move a little as if to look at something.

The blond grimaced, shivering, seeing fear in magenta eyes, Lewis now sunk besides him. Grasping him gently, but not lifting him up as he said. His sharp eyes looking with worry to the surface.

Lewis’ mouth moved, and he could barely hear. Only muffled echoes, traces of words.

 

“…oats. The… …re here…”

 

He did not need to hear the words to understand.

There was a motorboat roaming above. Two policemen scouting. He could hear the rumbles.

They were here already.

An apologetic and worried glance from Lewis was all it took for Arthur to try to keep himself from trashing. He just slumped, and kept on taking breaths. Letting Lewis help him float upright.

The killer whale let out an exasperated and tired growl, speaking even if he knew Arthur was not used yet to the echo.

 

“Don’t worry.” He looked at the other sideways, smiling, his tail brushing with his, as support. “Once… Once they are gone, we will surface. Just, hold on.”

 

Arthur leaned his head. A sad expression.

A little shake of head.

Of course he does not understand.

So Lewis just moved his free hand.

Arthur followed his motion with tired eyes, the merman pointing to the depths. There were shadowed reefs in the bottom, a little farer.

They would hide there.

Both mermen slowly sunk, the killer whale holding the angel in his hold. His strong tail moving them both, one of his hands running soothing circles on the other’s back. Still hard to breathe. His figure shaking.

He was still fearful, confused.

But he trusted Lewis.

He had to.

 


	23. Treasure

 

“Sir, we-“

 

“Don’t you try to speak to me like that, boy!”

 

Both officers flinched a little, seeing the man slam his fist on the wall.

Lance snarled, his beard twitching as he tried to not look at Arthur’s messy living room. Not an easy task.

 

“H-he must be somewhere! You have not seen him in the water nor at the reefs, nor on the coast! S-so he must be somewhere in the cay!”

 

He is not home. He has checked multiple times already. He is sure he has broken the van with how fast he drove.

The officers rose their hands, trying to calm the angry man.

 

“Lance, he may be somewhere, yes. And we will look, for certain, it’s our job.” They exchanged glances. Neither wanting to let out the next words. “B-but, considering his state of health in the past months, he may have really-“

 

“He has nothing!”

 

Lance had enough.

Both policemen yelped as the smaller man shooed them towards the door, not wanting to hear anything else.

They stumbled out the house, feeling the cold air of the night. Lance grabbing the door, yelling before closing.

 

“You have not found a corpse in the sea, have you?! So my nephew is NOT dead! He is somewhere! He would not do such thing! Until you find anything that proves his death, keep on looking! Or I will stop being a mechanic, and I will take your duty! Now move it!”

 

The door was slammed shut, loudly.

Both men exchanged looks again.

Inside, Lance let himself collide back with the door, huffing.

He brushed his hands along his eyes. Fear, something he never had. Now pounding.

The man lowered his gaze after a minute. Something nudging him.

He glared, Mystery finally standing up from the corner where he had hid, both him and Galahad startled by his yells.

But now, both animals were looking up at him, with a look that looked too human. Too intentional, too fixed. Galahad was growling on top of Mystery’s small mane, the dog letting out silent barks.

Lance feared. Part of him knew that Arthur could have really gone into the water. To not come out.

But… Part of him did not want to accept that. Not only for his care for his family. Not only for that. But for the fact that Arthur was not someone who would do that, he knew. He is too stubborn. And he really was doing better. He had seen him smile, he had been eating more. The dark circles around his eyes were gone.

He looked damn hopeful to see another day.

The human’s eyes narrowed, glinting.

Mystery rose his head high. While Lance slowly kneeled.

Finally noticing his collar.

And what hanged from it.

The dog closed his eyes, Galahad curling onto him, relaxing slightly.

A thoughtful whisper.

 

“This…”

 

Lance stared confused at the small trinket tied on his collar. Seeming to be made of coral, red, even glinting slightly golden. Soft to the touch, a lot of rocks seeming to have been pressured together.

Arthur could have not done this.

Not with only one hand.

The town did not sell anything like this. He knows. This looked to be much less thought, as if made in playfulness, not to appeal to looks… Its form was for the coral kept together. Any seller would use tools, make another shape.

Someone made this.

For Arthur.

Lance stood again, his gaze staring at nothing. His head trying to think firmly, with sense.

All the hope, all the cheerfulness. His laughs, his looks as if he was remembering jokes. He went to that damn beach a lot more. And came back home much later.

He was seeing someone.

Lance’s eyes filled with hope and worry at the same time.

For Arthur met someone one day.

He was hanging out with a person on that beach. For multiple days.

Someone gave this to him.

And yesterday, that someone did something to Arthur.

He may have been kidnapped. He may...

Everyone knows and thinks Arthur was depressed.

His disappearance could be said out of desperation. Bringing himself into the sea. Seeking death.

It would be a perfect excuse for anyone, to lay hints of that. And take him away.

Arthur could be somewhere.

No.

He must be.

He is not dead.

Mystery sighed, as Lance bolted.

Out to the streets again.

This time to search along the forests in the cay. Anything.

He has to find him.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Lewis finally calmed down.

Arthur had been leaning against the sunken reef, hugging himself as he kept on taking breaths. Not hurting, not fearing. But for sure, not comfortable.

They were there immobile for a long time. Seeing the sun move above. For hours. Hearing the sound of those motorboats.

It had faded. It had gone away.

They still hid.

Now the moon rose high. Again sending shivers down Arthur’s spine. Making him bow his head down. Avert his gaze. It did not help that the water levels rose slightly.

Neither were sure if they were finally alone.

The blond blinked, still trying to adjust to seeing in water. He did not move as Lewis drifted down to him, looking him over.

His head leaning side to side, magenta eyes narrowed. As if trying to see if he was in any pain.

Lewis was surprised to see Arthur smile sadly, a little troubled, not meeting his eyes, but making a shaky thumbs up. Because he still did not know how to speak.

He is… Fine. More or less.

Hands were slowly raised. The tall merman trying to pick his attention, with calm moves and motions. Which he tried to understand.

Lewis pointed at him, then he waved his hands and tail upwards. Between him and the surface, back and forth.

 

“…nt t… …o up?...”

 

Up.

Lewis saw amber eyes show some recognition.

He smiled sadly as well. Seeing Arthur nod quickly, frowning. Multiple nods, almost begging. His tail moved, again erratically, fins puffing at the thought of air.

Of course he would want to surface. Even if still weary of being seen.

He just had to warn him, he could not just grab him and startle him. Not again. He hated to see Arthur fear.

His heart felt relief, for the other did not cower as he swayed closer, slowly. Hands still raised up, to show he would not make any sudden moves.

Arthur’s hug on himself did tighten when his hands grasped him, gently. His tail moved in reflex, hitting his without meaning it.

Once he secured him in his hold, and made him see he was not rushing. Then he began to move his own tail. Pulling Arthur away from the rocks.

Both swimming up. Lewis slightly amused, seeing Arthur try to move his own tail to aid him. Without knowing he was only trashing without sense. These moves would turn him upside down, were he floating alone.

Lewis halted right below the surface.

Arthur gave him a questioning look. His tail moving more, as if to show he really, really wished to just surface. Now. He could reach it with his hand.

But Lewis shook his head. Making him blink.

The merman frowned at him, again echoes of words.

 

“Y… …ave to l… …water out…”

 

Realization dawned on the blond. More when Lewis let out his own air, bubbles coming out, as if to prove his point. To not leave any doubt.

Arthur finally obeyed, pushing all water out in a long sigh. Trying to focus. Still forgetting.

As soon as he did, he felt Lewis pull up.

The air felt cold.

 

“Gh-ahh."

 

It felt strange to feel it flow in again, after so long.

His eyes blinked dazed for a minute, vision blurry.

But soon, It focused, the first thing he saw, worried magenta eyes. Looking down on him intently.

A gentle hold around him. Keeping him safe from the small waves against them.

A nervous whisper.

 

“A-are you alright?”

 

Arthur grumbled, huffing a little as he shook his head, bothered by his soaked hair.

 

“Y-yeah. I- I- Think so.”

 

Lewis watched while Arthur panted. Even then seeming more worried of the black hair onto his face, that he pushed up again grumpily.

They both stayed silent. Heads turning, looking around them nervously.

There was no sign of anything on the beach, nor souring the waves.

Nothing.

 

“It’s safe.”

 

“I- I guess. W-what-” Lewis met his eyes once more. Feeling as much doubt as him. “W-what do we do now?”

 

Lewis took a deep breath, looking up to the sky. The stars lightning the night.

 

“First, I’m going to let you lay on a reef again. I doubt it’s a good idea to hold you for hours.”

 

“R-right. I don’t want to tire you.”

 

“It’s not that, I could hold you. But I doubt you can rest in the water. You can barely float upright.”

 

“Y-you- You would have problems with legs! You would fall for sure…!" Arthur pointed down with his hand, annoyed. "S-so don’t judge me, I have never had these…!”

 

He ignored his grumpy grumbles.

Lewis looked over his shoulder. Some rocks a little way, slightly deeper into the sea. Flat, looking to be big enough to lay.

Arthur fidgeted, Lewis leaning him onto his shoulder, to swim better. His long black tail pushing them both forward, while his drifted awkwardly at their side.

The rocks were humid, and slightly tangling with seaweed.

But Arthur tried to ignore it, not daring to complain as Lewis carefully raised him to them. He huffed, pushing himself up with his arm, his clumsy tail and Lewis’ help.

Only the sound of waves was heard as he curled on himself, finally able to lay… Rest a little. They both looked away, not knowing what to say. Nor what to think.

All had been so crazy, in so little time. Neither knowing why.

Arthur frowned, seeing Lewis just lean against the rocks, with his arms crossed. As if standing guard. Face serious, eyes never leaving the cay.

 

“Lewis.”

 

Magenta eyes moved sideways, he did not move an inch. Only listening.

Nervous thoughts flowed in Arthur’s mind. But worry for the other had taken over.

He was not stupid, he could see the tiredness.

 

“Y-you can’t just float there.” Lewis watched in surprise, as Arthur crawled a little, leaving some space on the rocks. “Y-you guys sleep too, r-right? You swam for a lot of time a-and now you really should-“

 

There was a loud rumble.

Both blinked, Lewis finally turning to face the rocks.

Arthur blushed, snarling silently. His hand fast to lower onto his stomach. His expression shameful.

He was not glad to hear Lewis speak up firmly.

 

“…I should really find something to eat.”

 

“N-no, I-“

 

Lewis was not stupid either.

 

“Arthur, It’s has been a full day since I found you. Did you even eat something before she neared you?” Arthur curled on himself even more, hugging his tail against his chest, burying his forehead on it. “You have not eaten anything. And you need to.”

 

“I’m fine. It’s not nece-“

 

“It is.” Lewis smirked tiredly, shrugging knowingly. Knowing Arthur would stop arguing with the next words. “I have not eaten anything yet, either. So…”

 

There it was, a conflicted snarl.

Lewis raised an eyebrow, shaking his head at him, Arthur growling.

 

“Think you can manage while I go search for something? Or you need me here? I don’t think any seagulls will dare to near you.”

 

Arthur puffed his cheeks, letting out an angry huff.

 

“O-of course I can be alone! I- I-”

 

“Fine.” Lewis sunk slightly. Giving him a last glance. “Be back in a minute. Let’s see what I can catch.”

 

Arthur only gave a hum as he submerged. Letting his lower fin cover him, a small breeze.

Lewis’ tail moved faster now. More fiercely. The merman fast to sink deeper, nearing the bottom.

His eyes seemed to narrow… And sharpen. Only one thought. Arthur’s wellbeing.

And for that, he needed to hunt.

He swam around the rocks he left Arthur at. Scouting the dark. His figure as black, almost unseen.

It took him little time to spot a fish, a little farer.

A tuna. Smaller than others in more deep waters.

But it was enough. For now.

Lewis’ frame leaned, muscles tensing. His fin and tail seeming to bend slightly, slowly.

He neared slowly. Still having distance to cut. He was better fishing in the night.

But he knew he would have to dash soon.

Sure enough, the fish jolted when he neared too much.

And it tried to swim away.

Keyword tried.

The killer whale could slam his tail back fiercely. Having a huge impulse in his advantage.

He swam a huge distance in just a second, leaping onto the unfortunate fish.

Lewis huffed, managing to grasp it in his hands, he never liked to bite.

He never liked to hunt either. But… They had to eat.

His tail rose. His eyes giving the fish an apologetic but firm gaze.

The tail moved down in a fierce slam. Strongly.

The current in the depths finally settled, no more movement below the reef.

Arthur was sprawled above now. His amber eyes fixed on his own tail.

He slowly raised the fin again, slightly. He felt heavy out of water, but he could only marvel as he more or less found out how to move it. His head leaning as he twirled it sideways. Staring at all the articulations, the fin was almost transparent at the end.

He looked as well at his two black fins.

He bit his lip, a little unnerved by those two. They were not easy to control. They seemed to always outstretch, or open like fans. At own accord. Depending on his position.

Then… There was the one at his back.

Still fucking uncomfortable to lay on it. It itches to make it bend. It was like a half moon, rising back where it came out his spine, looming down, and then rising again over his tail and back.

It all glinted slightly in gold.

Her tail always shined in beautiful blue, Lewis’ in deep black and bright white.

His… Was too different of the water’s color. It is too shiny. Too contrasting.

As he pondered, he did not notice the shadow moving.

A fin broke the surface, nearing.

There was a splash.

 

“A-ah!”

 

Lewis halted dead on his tracks, Arthur literally had made himself a ball. Cowering blindly.

He broke the surface near him, too near, taking him by surprise.

Still scared easily.

 

“It’s me.”

 

An amber eye dared to open, slowly peeking from below a fin. The caring whisper echoing.

Lewis sighed while Arthur uncurled with a blush, shying away.

 

“S-sorry- Y-you guys don’t- Make any sound until you come out.”

 

“I know. I could not warn you.” Arthur looked down, Lewis raising something onto the rocks. “I have something.”

 

He had taken time to prepare the fish. Knowing it would not be a good idea to do it in front of the blond.

Arthur still looked at the slices of fish with apprehension, raw meat. No head, no skin of the fish, but still looking fresh. Only wrapped slightly with small seaweed.

Lewis thought Arthur would refuse to eat it. It was less complex than other times he showed him raw fish. He had less time, both are stressed.

But he was relieved, as Arthur sighed, and tried to see the good side.

 

“Thanks Lewis. It’s… Food.”

 

“It’s something. I know it’s not much, and not as nice as yours.”

 

Arthur shrugged, reaching nervously for one piece. Holding it up at his eye level as he tried to joke.

 

“Hey, You could have just brought me a fish in its entirety. And maybe not clean it first. S-so this is much, much better than it could be.”

 

She could eat a fish wildly.

 

“Hmm.”

 

Arthur blushed as Lewis pushed himself onto the rocks. Taking the offer from before.

There was not so much space, the end of Lewis tail still hanging over the edge. And they almost laid side to side. Luckily, they could focus on eating.

Which both did gladly, to not think, or pay mind to how close they were.

It was gone after a while.

Lewis was leaving Arthur space, not wanting to bother him.

Not leaving either, knowing he still had too many questions. Still nervous.

The two of them did not speak for a long while. Just ignoring the situation.

But Lewis could not avoid noticing, that Arthur was trembling, more as the night went on. And not only for uncertainty and dread of what was to come.

The breeze was cold. Merfolk feel more warm in the water. They rarely sleep on the surface.

Arthur was hugging himself, curled. A deep frown.

Trying to feel his own warm. He had no clothes, only his own fins now.

He-

He gasped silently.

Arthur shook for a moment in surprise, feeling arms pull at him, a tail tangle around his.

He blushed red, seeing Lewis hug him close, the tall merman’s face as well red. Eyes closed, yet the nervousness and shyness were still evident.

Even then, he was hugging him, ignoring all shyness. His hold helping him feel more warm, not as cold.

Lewis knew he would not be able to sleep underwater. Nor here while freezing.

Arthur slowly relaxed. His tail and fins slumping.

Lewis blocked some of the wind with his own figure, covering his.

Amber eyes slowly closed. A small sad smile on his lips. Grateful.

Both trying to fall asleep.

Even if a million thoughts ran in their minds.

Not only worry for themselves. Which they sure felt.

But for her too, bitterness or not.

They can’t hate.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lewis' tail is very, very, very strong.  
> Have you seen orcas hunt?... I have, and they could very well send seals to space.


	24. Heed

 

Cold.

It all felt cold.

She can feel, too many things.

Yet none seem to be clear. None seem to flicker in her mind for more than a second.

There’s stagnant water. There is darkness.

Yet she can feel herself moving. All her being. Something moves at her command, at her will.

But… She can’t quite feel those things under her own thoughts. She can feel part of herself wish for them to move. Yet it does not feel right.

She can feel the rough sharp walls around her. Her eyes can see green. Green and black, red.

She continued to move. Swimming slowly through.

Her empty eyes raising up, her shadow halting upon the jaws of the cold cave.

Above, over the black seaweed, there was light.

Something deep inside her commanded. Something seeming to bring thoughts.

Her tail moved once more. All her figure dragging the dress of seaweed behind, tangling with each inch of water. Reaching for any surface.

But soon she rose higher. Finally out of those dark ravines. Leaving the depths.

Part of her whispered in content. A flow of ease soothing her all through. More calls deep in her conscience, to keep going.

She obeyed. And not only for the voices.

The light above looked... Beautiful.

Her two… Sides, longed for it.

The seaweed over her caressed her as she almost reached the surface. Almost compelling her to move, closer. Reach the light.

But she could not avoid feeling wrong.

Something seemed to growl without sound in her own mind. Both of them. There is something.

Something is wrong.

The seaweed around her bended sharply, curling up like claws, some brushing the air above. Almost menacing.

She could only float below the bright light. Her now dark eyes reflecting it slightly.

The light… Looked so familiar.

Bright.

Like…

Her mind began to hurt, her neck tightened. Some air escaped her, her red dress moving.

Yet she still did not surface. Not even if she now needed air.

She did not focus on the being trying to make her thoughts stop. She ignored its pressure.

One of her hands moved at own accord, without her even realizing it. Laying slowly over her heart.

Her eyes narrowed, battling the fogginess. Pushing off the screams yelling at her.

There was something bright.

Before.

She reached for those thoughts. Clawing in her own mind, trying to retrieve them from the dark.

There were two… Bright eyes. Like the sun. Beautiful colors.

She can hear the waves, but it is nothing like the echoes she can remember faintly. Beautiful voices. Not cold like the one she can trace, but warm.

She… Wanted to keep that warm at her side.

She reached for it. She wished.

Something is not right. Something is missing.

Gone. In her own memories. Only a mere flicker.

Where it was now?

She... Had them besides her before.

She knows it.

The parasite knew too.

The beast strangled her lightly again. The red color over her skin intensifying.

Her eyes lost the small glint that had been there for a minute.

Her mind growing peaceful once more. Those bright colors fading, pulled away, deep. Hidden.

She wished...

She got her wish granted. What she wanted. All was alright.

All is how… It should be.

The seaweed finally let go, no pressure.

Her mind white once more. Gone the light. Gone the hope, emotion and love.

All was pulled away from her.

Her head rose once more. This time with no trace of sorrow.

Only firmness. The blue eyes tangling with that slight red glint.

Stronger than any other century. Her host strong hearted, more than any other before. Full of life.

She was strong. Indeed.

But the grip was unbreakable. The bond was settled.

A confident smile grew on her lips, her hand leaving her chest.

To rise for the surface.

The feel of fresh air feeling so foreign now. Like she had not felt it in in years.

Her figure finally emerged, proudly, sure, without hurry.

Her eyes sharpening, as seaweed drifted all around her.

Soon reaching for anything that had dared to forget she once ruled. Anything alive.

Making the sea red.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here another song, that I feel matches her feelings. (I remind Vivi is Japanese in canon)  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-20DM1MXzz0


	25. Speak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Killer whales are known for teaching the youngsters...

 

Amber eyes narrowed.

His tail kicked once more, missing by inches the orca. That again tried to hide his laugh behind a failed serious face.

Lewis hid his lips behind his fist, coughing awkwardly.

 

“It’s-” His magenta eyes met amber ones. That glared upside down. “Something.”

 

Arthur let out another growl, trying to show clearly he was not as amused.

His golden tail flailed again, only managing to sink him more. Not matter how he tried, he could not manage to float upright, much less swim.

He had fallen into the water this morning. After waking up and startling himself. For the hold that Lewis still had on him.

Of course, he had to forget slightly for a moment he was a merman now.

He fell into the water indeed. Lewis jumping after him soon enough, always worrying. But the killer whale was relieved to see that the only thing that afflicted him, was a deep blush across his face, while he floated tensed, fins puffed. Not seeming to mind the matter of breathing water.

No, Arthur’s mind had seemed to understand the change in his lungs, finally.

His fins?... Not so much.

After falling, Lewis had helped him surface. Only for Arthur to complain grumpily he did not need to be held so much.

He could be as stubborn as her.

But not as successful, it seemed.

Arthur had been stubbornly kicking his fins and tail for hours. Swatting his only hand every time he tried to help him out. The blond was tired of being unable to move by himself.

But Lewis was tired of seeing him try in vain.

The taller merman neared slowly, once more, with small sways of tail, Arthur again letting a puff of water as complain. Not liking hearing his echoes.

 

“Arthur, you won’t manage like that.”

 

The two black fins at his sides jolted again, not mimicking the clumsy moves of his only arm.

Arthur was giving him a thoughtful look, eyes narrowed in focus.

Still unable to hear clearly. But catching at least most of his words. Each time understanding more the echoes in the water.

Lewis watched while the other kept on nudging himself to a side, trying to get upright.

 

“We’re only losing time.”

 

Uncompressible grumbles were his answer.

Alright… Before he teaches Arthur to swim, he better teach him to speak. He can’t recall his sisters being this clueless though.

Arthur yelped, or more like gurgled when Lewis made a quick dash, his arms grapping around him, turning him upright in just a second. The blond began to drift a little dizzy, Lewis taking the moment to pull him up towards the surface, grabbed by the shoulders.

Water was huffed out, Lewis already knowing that instincts were settling in Arthur, pushing the water out before trying to breathe air, all by himself. Preventing any painful feeling in his lungs.

That did not mean he would not complain grumpily.

The human shook his head, glaring at his magenta eyes.

 

“L-lewis! I- I was just going to-“

 

“At that rate you were going to reach the bottom. And hit your head.”

 

“I- I was not! L-let me learn! I-“

 

“Learn?...” Arthur yelped, Lewis letting go of him. “Right, like how you were learning all by yourself to breathe.”

 

Arthur was now splashing his arm wildly, feeling himself sink, leaning slightly onto his right side, weighting more. The gentle waves hitting him did not help.

 

“L-lewis…!” His hand moved in reflex, reaching back for the other, eyes wide in panic. “I’m sinking, p-please-!”

 

The human gasped, panting. His tail still trembling below him, but stopping trashing. Lewis nearing again, holding him up.

Arthur shied with embarrassment while Lewis laughed sadly. Voice kind but firm.

 

“Do you want my help or not?”

 

Arthur kept his gaze down, frowning.

 

“Yes.”

 

The killer whale sighed, smiling.

 

“I know you feel useless, Arthur.” Amber eyes looked up nervously, magenta ones looking down with confidence. “But you can’t just try like that. You’ve never had these fins, as you said. Now, I know you really want to swim on your own. But even if it’s important to find her as soon as possible, there’s another thing you must learn.”

 

Arthur leaned his head, raising an eyebrow.

 

“What?...”

 

Lewis opened his mouth.

Arthur leaned slightly away. Staring poker faced as a small raspy sound left Lewis throat.

 

“Dude...” Lewis rolled his eyes, Arthur raising a finger. “Did some of the fish of yesterday get stuck? I swear, don’t you dare have a stroke right now! Not while you hold me! At least leave me on some rocks before you-“

 

“Arthur.” His black tail splashed some water, cutting his rambles. “I am NOT having a stroke. I’m making my vocal chords vibrate.”

 

Those words did not make Arthur’s apprehensive stare leave.

 

“You two are really capable of freaking me out. What for anyway?” Arthur waved his hand as he snorted, tone sarcastic. “You are going to tell me that-“

 

“That you must make your voice vibrate underwater, for it to make any sense.”

 

Arthur blinked, slowly.

 

“So you are saying, that-“

 

“That’s what you’ll learn today.”

 

Lewis let go again.

The human gasped as he felt himself sink.

He trashed, eyes wide as he moved his tail to try to keep himself over the waves. Only to sink his head sideways, his hand trying to get a hold on Lewis. A surprised reflex. Which said killer whale dodged.

Arthur let out an angry puff of air, growling while he let all air out his lungs. Again submerged, water taken.

His hand clenched in exasperation. Seeing Lewis circle him, as if nothing, eyeing him almost like he was amused. Again.

The orca was not impressed while the angelfish again managed to let himself float upside down. His moves always erratic and fast, too spread in the water, tail moving side to side in long sways.

 

“Stop moving.”

 

Arthur sent him a swat with one of his black fins. Again, dodged, even if he was huge.

The echoes were not easy to pick by Arthur. But he could hear them, Lewis speaking slowly, never stopping circling him, eyes watching intently. Serious.

 

“If you want me to help you learn to swim, you will have to listen to me, and try to speak back. If you at least try, I promise I will bring you back to the beach.”

 

That took the human’s attention.

Lewis smiled, seeing him stop moving, his two slender black fins twitching as he floated limp. His amber eyes following his moves. His breathing was easing as well, Arthur calming down.

He knew that Arthur longed to lay on land, since he changed. Still unused to water. And he knew that it would be more or less safe, for he had not seen humans roam it, for now. It would be a good place to help him learn swim, the sand could give him support.

First things first though, he can’t teach him if there is no communication.

He rose his hands, halting himself in front of him, fingers raised.

 

“Alright, Arthur, one blink, yes. Two blinks, no. Got it?”

 

There was a minute of doubt. Amber eyes narrowed with thought.

But soon enough, there was a slow blink.

 

“You can hear me well, right? Even if kind of… Muffled.”

 

Again, Arthur blinked, giving an exasperated nod.

Lewis gave him an assuring smile. Leaning closer.

 

“Good. Now, I know your throat might not like trying to speak while, well, taking water. But it’s important you try.”

 

Lewis pointed at his own neck, eyes looking up as he tried to explain.

 

“Your vocal chords should have changed.” He sure hopes they have, considering all the rest did. “They should be ready to vibrate, letting more sound out, against the water. Waves of sound if you want it more specific. Trailing each tone in each word.”

 

It all sounded a little raspy.

Lewis looked back to him, hearing a gurgle.

Arthur was looking down, or up, at his own hand, laying on his neck. His face having a deep frown. Another gurgle, teeth showing as he tried again.

Both mermen listened intently. One feeling sorrow, the other frustration, while more growls echoed out. None managing to form a coherent meaning.

Arthur let out a long puff of water, hunching in anger, seeing Lewis shake his head.

 

“Keep trying. We have… Enough time.”

 

“Fhr-ghk.”

 

That was a curse, for sure.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“L-lh…w…”

 

Magenta eyes glinted.

The merman turned from the rocks, facing again the bottom.

Arthur was laying on the sand below, resting slightly while he kept on trying to form words.

Lewis dropped the conches he had been holding, a bunch of clam meat being prepared, for tonight.

The blond blinked, hearing current above him. He raised his gaze, seeing Lewis swim down to him again, having left the food.

 

“…Go again?”

 

Arthur blushed, curling more against the sand.

Lewis frowned, seeing him avert his gaze, tail swaying nervously. Fins puffing again.

He had been trying to speak for hours. Without much result But he can swear, he has managed to say more or less his name.

He would have left Arthur alone, seeing him shy, brush his lower fin against the white sand below him. Getting smaller, obviously not liking all the attention, having let out the word in a sudden try.

Lewis slowly turned again, to near the sunken rocks, and continue to wrap the clams in seaweed.

But he halted.

 

“L-lwh-s.”

 

Arthur frowned, sitting up slightly onto his tail. Hand laying onto his throat. Still not looking up at the other.

But he did look over his shoulder, as Lewis’ voice echoed.

Offering. Quietly.

 

“Don’t try to give force onto it like you would yell.” Arthur’s eyes filled with wonder, Lewis sitting at his side. His own hands rising to his own mouth. Shyly explaining. “Let out the word like… Like you would whisper. Just, let the water brush, don’t struggle with it. Feel how it gives a tone to each echo. Don’t try to change it.”

 

Arthur finally met his eyes.

Magenta eyes filling with hope, as his did with determination.

The blond’s lips parted again, slowly. Taking time.

 

“L-l…Le _wis._ ”

 

The last of his name sounded dragged and almost choked.

But the name had been spoken.

Arthur looked away, shying, for Lewis was looking at him with a bright beam. Like if he had seen chocolate again.

The tall merman only stopped staring like a proud mother when the golden tail gave him a slight nudge, to tell him away. Not liking being looked at.

Lewis laughed a little, fumbling with his hands while he swayed away with a move of his own tail. Leaving Arthur be.

He swam up, to make sure the oysters he found were just right, feeling content.

He came back to Arthur in five minutes.

Amber eyes glinting as he saw him holding the food of tonight. Obviously much more appealing than the fish he ate.

Lewis let the clams down in front of him, whispering.

 

“Again, It’s not cooked like you humans do, but-“

 

There was a dismissive wave of hand.

Lewis watched baffled as Arthur snatched the oysters. All, moving them closer to himself with his tail. Leaving the rest of clams for him.

Another gurgle escaped Arthur as he went ahead and began devouring the unfortunate oysters. Not seeming to care if they were raw, a small smile on his lips.

Lewis just shrugged, sighing.

Sitting at his side, eating the other mussels.

Even if he could not stop worrying for Vivi. He was at least glad for Arthur. Not so worried for him now.

Able to breathe. Not in danger.

And progressing.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yes, Lewis is a very proud matriarch :Y  
> (And yes, he has his three lil sisters somewhere. And yes, he was, technically, a babysitter)
> 
> Filler? I just can't go to the action in a blink. The poor guy can't even swim yet...


	26. Follow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments and kudos!  
> (I swear, some of you are making me red with tags and comments of the video)

 

Another day.

Arthur laid on the sand, slowly sitting up onto his arm and tail. Not so much, his body now heavy out of water.

Amber eyes watched sadly, Lewis laying a little ahead, his torso out of water. But his big tail leaned into the waves, breaking on the shore. Unable to sleep without feeling water, or resting his heavier weight.

His golden tail did not weight as much as Lewis’ black one.

Even if he could see the faint frown on Lewis’ face, he had kept his word of bringing him to the beach. Knowing he would not be comfortable sleeping in water yet. He brought him to the sand, even if that meant he would have to rest badly himself.

Arthur sighed tiredly. He himself feeling strain on his muscles. Now knowing merfolk were not made to be ashore. Now he understands well the fear Lewis’ felt between those spikes.

Still, he could not avoid feeling safe on land. He still felt human. He still sensed the familiarity.

On the other hand...

Amber eyes narrowed sadly at the distance.

They were now closer to the east side of the cay. But ahead, far, he could see the faint outlines of a police investigation.

Closer to where he met with Vivi under that red moon. Closer to those green rocks. Where he left everything.

And where Lance called.

A policeman went back to that area time to time. But now much less. Three days, he still had not given signs. They were growing tired of looking, for sure. A boat had been roaming yesterday while they were in the depths. Leaving in the end.

Lance must be still freaking out.

What will he be doing? Is he even alright? How much is he worrying for his careless impulse? Will he think he has-

 

“Arthur.”

 

He jolted a little, stopping looking at the distance.

The blond managed to push his depressing thoughts slightly. As Lewis stared at him, his black tail now raised slightly behind him, his head laid onto his arms. Gaze on him.

His tone worried.

 

“Are you alright?”

 

Lewis could not avoid seeing the sorrow and regret in amber eyes, the fear.

Yet he could only look away, when Arthur answered with another question.

Eyes narrowed at his.

 

“Are you?...”

 

Magenta eyes did not dare to look at amber ones. Not wanting to show what he felt.

Sadly, Arthur knew too well.

Pure worry, pure uncertainty. For her. Not knowing where was she, or what was she doing. Why had she gone away.

Wanting to search, and only being able to wait. Because of him.

There was a tense silence. Painful.

The sun beginning to loom as they pondered what the hell was of their existence now.

There was silence. Until there was a growl.

Lewis finally looked up from his hands, blinking as he heard sand brushing.

He watched baffled, while Arthur trashed slightly to a side, huffing with each nudge he gave himself.

 

“What are you-“

 

Arthur snorted with exasperation, slamming his arm down onto the sand to push himself.

 

“What do you think?” He waved his lower fin at the water, tone tired. “You said I had to learn, didn’t you? So…!”

 

He plopped onto his side, his golden tail rolling a little. His face a grimace as one of his black fins brushed the sand.

He kept on awkwardly fidgeting, like a fish out of water. Literally.

Lewis leaned his head, baffled, Arthur deciding that rolling parallel to the waves was the best way to return to water.

 

“H-how…” The blond panted, even rolling not so easy. Not when he pressured his fins below his weight. “Did you guys really feel like this every time I made you lay on the sand?”

 

Every time he did not dare to near the water...

Lewis shrugged, trying to wave the matter off.

 

“You have more fins. So you are more bothered by-“

 

“You weight more.”

 

“Are you calling me fat?”

 

There was no anger in Lewis' tone, but a slight blush as he fumbled with his hands.

Arthur snorted, both with his reaction and because he was almost reaching the waves.

 

“Dude, you are a fucking whale. I’m not calling you fat. Heck, you could be a bulldozer.”

 

“A what?” He shook his head, pouting. “Wait a moment; I’m technically not a whale. I’m more like a dolphin, killer whales are-“

 

“I know, I know!” Arthur yelped slightly. Finally plopping into the waves. He coughed a little while he looked up at the other. “I’m just saying that you are big, taller and you look like you can break rocks. I saw a few cracks on those spikes, by the way.”

 

The angelfish raised and plopped his tail on last time.

Enough to make it lay in the water, able to have space for it to float with each wave.

He spoke while he crawled a little backwards, pushing himself back with his arm.

 

“Now, I still don’t know how to float, and still can’t speak much.” He grinned, rolling his eyes. “Give me a hand, Lewis. I only have one after all.”

 

Lewis gave him a stare... For joking so lightly about his lost limb. 

Why the merman stayed to help him, he did not know.

But he did.

Arthur smiled sadly, Lewis giving him a caring nod, following him into the water, with more expert moves.

 

“When you learn, you won’t miss that arm as much. Those fins are not only for show.”

 

The killer whale wiggled his way into deeper water, only his torso now visible, while Arthur still sat in shallow waves.

Lewis raised his hands, motioning.

 

“Fine. First, don’t be so squeamish, and let the waves hit your face, lean sprawled, facing the sea.”

 

Arthur turned slightly, tail now behind him, looking at the sea with a pout. 

 

“For real?... Can’t I kind of just move forward while I keep my torso above-“

 

“Sink. Now.”

 

There was not as much fierceness as when Vivi ordered. But still, Lewis was firm when he wanted to be. If he did not know him, he would be scarier than her.

Arthur let out a bored huff. Taking a deep breath before reluctantly obeying.

He did not like feeling the waves hit his face. Each one feeling stronger, as he laid in the water.

Amber eyes narrowed, trying to see. Making out the outlines of Lewis' face. He had sunk as well, both now parallel to the sand.

His voice was even more muffled, the waves echoing strong over him.

 

“Good. Now, just float. Let go of the sand. Move slowly your tail, side to side. Slowly, softly.”

 

Arthur frowned, looking down at his hand, keeping his balance, grasping the bottom. Inches away from him, shallow water.

Lewis waited patiently, knowing he needed time.

But the blond eventually let go, fidgeting side to side slightly, the waves making him hover adrift. He trembled as he felt his own weight, pulling him to a side.

He would have rolled upside down again...

Were not for the orca nearing, and laying at his side.

Arthur shivered, feeling his hands lay onto his back fin. Feeling his fingers brush it, pulling it, making it outstretch out of water. Like how his and Vivi’s surfaced.

It now broke the surface, kept there, dividing the water.

Lewis nodded, giving him a firm stare.

 

“Don’t fold it back.”

 

Arthur did not hold it against his back at own accord. His state of mind made his fins move.

He tried to focus, keeping it outstretched like a fan, spiked. It was not like theirs, theirs did not look so slender and translucent. His could flow.

Lewis kept an attentive eye, watching closely as Arthur seemed to manage to keep it over him, acting as a way of balance, an anchor against the surface and waves.

Now… The matter of one side weighting more.

Arthur shuddered once more, Lewis this time reaching for his right black fin. Pushing it a little against his side, folding it against his golden tail.

Before he could mimic the action with his left one, Lewis warned.

 

“Keep the left one outstretched.”

 

Arthur let out a little snarl, finding hard to accomplish it. Both fins just kept on jolting at his sides, almost as if wanting to outstretch, like a fearful reflex. He could just not keep them in different levels.

Lewis sighed, taking out his patience, smiling down at him kindly.

 

“Take your time. Let your arm be the right fin, in a sense. Let the left fin balance you, they are like arms, Arthur. Thing like an acrobat in a circus.”

 

Arthur raised an eyebrow, giving him a stare.

 

“H-w th h-hel you k-knw bout crk-css?”

 

His voice still came out in gurgles.

Lewis shook his head, frowning.

 

“Focus.”

 

Arthur really wanted to question the matter.

But he guessed he would have to wait to question the merman’s knowledge. His attention was right now needed to keep these pesky fins stable.

It took a long while. Multiple growls as the fins just kept on jolting and outstretching. Surely not understanding he lacked an arm.

But eventually...

Arthur beamed in triumph, letting out a small laugh. Eyes locking onto his right fin, finally laid against himself, the left one open.

Lewis finally let go.

The blond lost his smile as he did so, shaking a little while he lost a little balance.

But he soon relaxed, seeing he was not rolling around, managing, albeit clumsily, to stay afloat, on his own. Parallel to the sand not so far below. The waves hitting his back fin not pushing him as much as before.

Arthur raised his gaze with a small hopeful glint, both smiling bright, seeing the progress. that only had taken a few hours.

Though Arthur pouted when Lewis laughed and crossed his arms.

  
“Not bad for a human.”

 

“C-com on!” Arthur huffed, having to regain his balance after snarling. “D-don’t… Mock m…!”

 

Lewis circled him a little, chuckling.

 

“I’m just saying that any other human would not learn that fast. I’m sincerely impressed.” Lewis raised a finger, growing serious again, even if still smiling. “But we are not done yet…!”

 

Lewis clapped his hands, giving him a determined grin.

 

“The only thing you need to do.” Arthur stared poker faced, Lewis leaning again, and moving his own end of tail so slow it could barely be considered moving. “Is move your lower fin side to side! Slowly, not up and down like me and her, but sideways. Yours is different. Move that tail, I repeat, slowly, you want to advance very little.”

 

Arthur let out a puff of water. Glaring, not amused.

But he obeyed, letting the tip of his lower fin surface, like his back one did. Its lower part acting like an anchor below him. The center would act as fan, to push the water at his sides, and so, propel him.

He began to move it sideways. With a small move of his hips. The end of his tail still clumsy.

Lewis watched as Arthur indeed began to advance forward. Albeit not entirely forward, but almost turning to the left. Like a broken cart in a mall.

The angel growled, again trying to correct his direction with angry moves, which only managed to turn him even more. He would have begun to trash in an exasperated fit; puffs of water already escaping him as his fingers curled in an angry stance.

He was beginning to kick his tail.

Until Lewis let out a cough.

Arthur halted, shying as Lewis gave him a raise of eyebrow. Arms again crossed, his tail swaying, almost seeming like a human tapping his foot.

 

“I said slowly, synonym of calmly.”

 

Arthur raised his hand to his chin, looking away in tiredness. Brushing his goatee while he sighed.

He has too many things in his head to be calm.

Lewis shook his head with a small smile, voice growing quiet.

 

“It does not matter if you drift sideways, for now… Just, advance. We will work on direction later, ok?”

 

The blond pondered for a minute.

Lewis was glad when he nodded, smiling a little like him.

Both mermen kept a close eye on each other. One trying to swim closer and slowly to the other. While the other always had his arms raised, ready to catch him and turn him upright, in any moment that he needed help.

Arthur slowly managed to swim away from the shore. Little by little, his golden tail glinting with the sun, his fins brushing the air above.

The sharp eyes of the killer whale never left the human.

Too attentive of his wellbeing, to notice another pair, glinting even sharper in the far distance.

Green eyes never left the angel either.

His dark figure never approaching too much. Not even if he wished to. The former human looking so defenseless, so clueless… Easy prey.

It would be so easy to just leap on him, and see him fear, unable to even swim away. Or defend himself.

It would be easy.

And at the same time not.

The shark let out a faint growl. Always careful of not being heard or seen.

Hating to see the orca there. Always watching, always standing guard.

Preventing him of killing what he must.

The shark kept his distance. Always watching as well.

Waiting for an opening. Waiting for a chance. A moment of blindness and carelessness from both.

To kill. To ensure a mind stays empty.

No chance of awakening.

And then… Finally be able to confront the killer whale, without risk. With aid, with the strength he misses.

He only needs to kill the blond. Bring him down.

And all will follow.

Blood...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *slams head on desk*  
> Want. To. Get. To. The. "Horror". ALREADY!  
> *shoves Arthur into waves*  
> Swim, you clueless golden baby!


	27. Ordeal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: A predator is a little messy. (Body horror?) (I don't think this fic will raise to M but... Yeah, preying.)  
> Second warning: Lance

 

A shudder ran along her tail.

Bright eyes narrowed, her red lure moving ahead. Trying to light the dark.

Chloe frowned. Making her way slowly between dark depths. As always.

But today, today something was strange.

She can’t seem to lure any fish today. All feels empty.

She could… Smell blood.

The mermaid fumbled with her upper fins. Tucking them closer to herself, slightly unnerved. Something that was not easy to make her feel.

She could swear there was a lot of seaweed tangling.

Indeed. There was more in this area than before. She had sunk slightly to find food. Deeper.

Her eyes stared weary at all the green vines now tangling onto the rocks around her. All seeming to move a little.

She still continued ahead. Trying to ignore it.

It was just seaweed.

Or so she thought.

Chloe gasped, seeing a small move in the dark ahead.

She tensed, her eyes sharpening as she saw the outlines of a small fish.

She stayed still, as always, to be ready to lure it close to her light, and once she dazed the fish, grab it.

To her surprise…

The fish swam over her, outright ignoring her. Her, and her light. Which always managed to pick the attention of any fish.

She looked over her shoulder, baffled, watching in disbelief while the fish fled ahead, away.

As if scared of another thing. More dangerous than her.

Chloe slowly looked ahead again, her head leaning in confusion.

She could not see anything moving, no current.

If she was something, It was curious. Sometimes in a bad way.

The mermaid swam ahead, slowly.

Wondering.

Merfolk did not have the saying “Curiosity killed the cat”.

So she could only stare. As she finally saw, her red light looming over some rocks.

And onto seaweed.

The mermaid brought a hand to her mouth. A small gag escaped her.

Her stomach twisted. For the sight, what her glow brought to light.

There was seaweed tangling onto the rocks. In a small mass, all tangling like vines, coming from afar, from the dark.

But what was hard to gaze upon, was what they had in between.

A fish struggled below them. Kicking weakly.

Chloe swayed a little away. Seeing the once green seaweed sunk into the fish’s flesh. All seaweed around the unfortunate animal gaining a red color, white as they parted.

Some vines were downright stabbing the fish, right through. Yet the creature was still alive. Even if she could see that it looked like its flesh was almost melting against the rocks. It was all a mass of flesh and pulsing red.

Chloe felt disgusted. Her fins trembling, tensing around her.

Her light flickered. And died out.

She did not care about swimming away in pure darkness.

She just did not want to see this seaweed.

Tangling around, seeming to reach slowly.

Coming from the depths.

For everything.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Black.

All is black.

He can feel his skin meet a slow current.

He shivered, feeling the water brush him. All around him.

Into him. No air.

He began to shake. Unable to move. Feeling the slight pressure of the waves. Above him, surrounding.

And all he can see is black. Nothing.

He can’t see where the light is, where the surface rises, he can’t reach.

He can’t breathe.

He felt tied, he feels himself buried in the depths. There is only dark water.

A cold shudder ran along his body. That felt too wrong. Something was wrong with his own body. He can’t feel most of his limbs.

Yet he can feel things, resembling ropes around him. Tangling.

A whimper escaped him, unable to scream, not even air escaping him. Only water.

He is drowning.

He is dying. He is-

There is something else keeping him down.

He let out a louder cry, this time feeling himself tremble. While something pulled at him. A strong hold.

Something echoed. He could feel something moving near.

His eyes opened.

Vision flickering, twisting. Something fading back and forth into view.

He cowered more. Able to discern in the dark sharp eyes. Piercing him. Their color blending with the shadows. Only the sharp irises breaking into his vision.

The ghostly sight made him feel terrified. Something in him screaming, remembering in a daze all the times he saw them.

He could discern a voice, echoing. Yet he could no focus on it.

Not when he could hear the laughter. While blood flows out, two green eyes mocking.

 

“...rt…r.”

 

He can remember the pain, the agony. After he believed in her, only to see her watch uncaring.

Sharp eyes, always onto him. They always find him.

Sharp eyes always meant pain, lack of air… They meant death.

Always brought-

 

“Arthur!”

 

The voice grew louder than the ones in his mind.

Arthur cried again. His eyes finally gaining some brightness, focusing. As they looked up in a terrified daze.

Seeing sharp eyes indeed. Glinting in the dark. All was black around him.

Yet they seemed to glow slightly, little by little, as he gains recognition. In magenta.

Lewis’ hold softened, worry sinking into his heart, for Arthur. The blond was panting for breath, trembling like a leaf in his hold. A hold he had resorted to, unable to wake him with small calls.

He had heard him cry. Shake between the rocks they were nesting at.

A nightmare.

It had not been a good idea to try to learn to sleep in water. Not even if it had been necessary. Too many days sleeping on surfacing reefs or the shore. Their muscles hurt; Arthur had to learn to live in the depths, they had to move.

Yet by trying today to finally rest in water, this had happened.

Arthur seemed to finally recognize he was not drowning. Nor in danger.

But in his hold, safe. Those bright eyes that always made him feel protected. Having looked up for him for days. Never leaving.

And yet, his first impulse and thought, was of fear.

Lewis’ eyes filled with sorrow, Arthur finally slumping, crying. No tears seen, as always.

Voice echoing tiredly.

 

“Sorry.”

 

It had taken days, but his voice now echoed clear.

And Lewis could not know clearly if he was glad about it. Now able to trace clearly every emotion tangling in the words. Arthur’s words now always showing uncertainty, shame, fear.

Trust.

In him.

The killer whale let out a long sigh, looking down at the sand below them, both their tails tangling a little with it. Vegetation pulled over them to help them sleep, keep themselves warm.

He whispered, feeling careless for forcing him to sleep underwater.

 

“Do you want to go to shore and-“

 

“N-no…”

 

Magenta eyes moved subtly, meeting Amber eyes in the dark. Barely any light, as they laid below some rocks looming over the bottom.

Arthur was now hugging himself, eyes narrowed down at his own chest, taking deep breaths.

His voice determined. Angry.

 

“I- I…” He raised his gaze after a minute, the next echo hard to hear. “I- I want to find her.”

 

He has too many questions.

He needs answers. He hates to see Lewis worry. He hates to be a burden.

He needs to fix this. Fast.

Lewis stared with an unreadable frown. Pondering.

 

“We will find her.” The tall merman shook his head, glaring slightly. “When It’s time. Not yet.”

 

Arthur opened his mouth, looking up with a grimace, tone hurt.

 

“L-lewis, you can’t wait like this, just for my stupid fright and uselessn-“

 

Arthur huffed.

He blinked, frame trembling.

Amber eyes cried more. He saw himself against Lewis, who had pulled him into a tight hug. His head laying onto his shoulder, hands not seeming to want to let go any soon.

Lewis' voice echoed, afraid.

 

“You’re not useless.” Arthur closed his eyes with a snarl. Lewis commanding, sadly. “S-stop speaking and acting like all this is your fault, Arthur. Because it’s not…”

 

“B-but I must-“

 

“You were thrown down from that ship that night. You lost an arm and you kept on forcing yourself against its loss, like you had to make up for it. Then, she… She changed you. In an act that has only hurt you and made her go away. And now, for a decision you thought right, you feel like you must be the one to fix it all.” Lewis growled a little, glaring at the dark. Feeling Arthur go limp in his hold. “One of my kind took your arm from you… She was the one to make a mistake. Do you know, how in debt I feel? How much my heart feels like I must help? To set things right?”

 

“Y-you don’t have to feel like-“

 

“But I wish to. What gives you the right to feel more guilty than me?”

 

Lewis pulled a little away.

Enough to look down on him, the blond looking away, his magenta eyes full of determination and care.

 

“Look, you can try. I won’t keep you from that. It’s a good thing. But stop pushing yourself so much… And stop feeling ashamed of falling down and breaking. Because I will be there to help you up, every single time. All the times it takes.”

 

There was a tense silence. Neither liking the situation. At all.

But Arthur knew that Lewis meant every single word, that he would not leave.

He always worried.

 

“So.” Arthur followed his nod, as one of Lewis’ hands moved to point up. Out the small cavity they laid in. “Do you want to surface? I really won’t mind sleeping at-“

 

“I said no.” Lewis stared while Arthur shook his head. His golden tail swaying against the sand. “I- It was just a nightmare… I- I think I will be able to sleep here. Let me try.”

 

Lewis could not avoid feeling curious for the human. Stubborn.

The blond snorted sarcastically, nodding to the makeshift blankets over them.

 

“B-besides, it r-really is warmer underwater. Much better than feeling the wind outside, and all our weight crushing us.” He laughed a little more. “And if you don’t let go, and keep on holding me like a plush, I think I won’t even feel the currents.”

 

That’s all it took for the other to let go with a small yelp.

Arthur felt amusement, Lewis shying away, swaying again back to the side of the nest he had made for himself, when they planned to sleep underwater. Leaving him a lot of space.

The killer whale curled on himself, hiding his face behind his huge tail, plopping himself on the sand.

 

“G-goodnight then…! I- I Will keep an eye just in case. N-nighmares come and go.”

 

He knows why Vivi likes to mess so much with the killer whale now.

Arthur smiled a little.

To then lay himself again onto the bottom, brushing his back fin for a moment, letting it lay over his side. To then lay his head onto his arm, his tail dropping calmly.

He closed his eyes.

 

“Goodnight Lewis.”

 

Feeling safe.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

He dashed through.

His eyes narrowed, aflame. His hand tightened around the paper in his hold. Almost breaking it.

Lance walked past the graveyard’s gates, eyes locking onto the two jerks that stood near the unneeded plaque. Two officials from town, Duet standing nearby, with a crestfallen Mystery.

Duet’s eye stopped looking at the men, as Lance’s voice roared all through.

 

“You imbeciles can’t understand, can’t you?!”

 

One of the officials sighed, turning around, giving Lance a tired look.

 

“Kingsman, it’s you who can’t seem to see-“

 

“Oh! I see all too well!” Duet flinched, Lance pointing his hand down fiercely. His voice tangling with the most furious anger. “You morons just want to take the easy way! Presume he’s dead and stop looking!”

 

He could see it all too well… The lack of interest, the lack of care for the disappearance. A little more than two weeks he has been gone. And they have already dropped all searches, all consideration. They have already given up, and presumed he has drowned.

They have already declared him dead. For fucks sake.

He had to contain himself. Pulling out all his control over his anger, while the officials almost patronized him. Looked him down.

 

“We have been looking. All over. There’s no sign of your nephew.”

“If he is alive and he appears, we will remove the documents about his presumed… Willful passing. Until then, we can’t just let things loose like that. It is obvious what happened, he is not around, anywhere.”

 

Lance shook his head, letting drop from his hand the report of the town’s hall decision.

He could just not take their coldness. Their look upon things, so calculative. All thought like mere numbers and words.

 

“You’re all wrong.”

 

The two officials did not show any emotion but pity, turning to leave.

Their voices tangling with uncaring condolences.

 

“Mourning is not easy.”

“He’s not the first to go away into the sea…”

 

Mystery huffed, while Lance’s hands clenched impossibly tight. The three watching as they were left alone in the small cemetery.

Duet took a deep breath. The other two finally gone through the road. Back to town.

 

“Lan-“

 

“You’ve never wanted to help, did you?”

 

Lance finally rose his gaze up, glaring through Duet, like he could stab.

But Duet stayed calm. Trying to give a point clearly.

 

“I have always tried. I still do.”

 

That only made Lance growl. Take a step closer.

Tone as accusing as it could be, fist raised, making Mystery grow weary of any violence.

 

“Then why in heavens would you tell them all?!” His voice became raspier, slightly breaking. “Why did you give them all the records of his health?! Why make things easier for them to presume and declare his death?! You id-!”

 

“What did you want me to do?” Lance scoffed, Duet glaring back. Albeit more calmly. “Lance, I’m tied to law. I could not just keep his data locked away when demanded. I am expected to give it when needed. I’m not the one that made him fall that night; I’m not the one that made him be depressed… I merely kept an eye and tried to help. I have always tried to be more than a simple doctor, and you know it. But in the end, he has gone away. I could not hide his state of mind, everyone knew it anyway.”

 

Duet watched closely, while Lance’s fist trembled. Rising slightly.

But he knew. And in the end, it indeed lowered with a snarl. Pure impotence.

Mystery whined, ears lowering while Duet whispered, truly mournful.

 

“I truly regret not having been of more help. I do, Lance.”

 

There was tense silence.

The mechanic glared down. Looking tiredly at all the plaques in this area of the graveyard. No tombs, just engravings on the ground. All for souls that were not seen anymore, all gone. None came back.

Not many… But enough.

Arthur's was in between unfamiliar names, nothing he cared about. Between others that disappeared. Too many years ago.

 

“He’s not dead.”

 

He is not. He knows.

To his surprise…

 

“I do agree.” Lance blinked up. Seeing Duet ponder, arms crossed behind his back, eye narrowed in thought. “He was alright. Better than any other time since… That. I can’t comprehend why he would give up. It is strange, a mystery. You showed me that message he left.”

 

He did mention going away. Not to feel alone.

The message made little sense.

Until one considered what Lance thought.

Someone was with Arthur.

 

“B-but he’s not anywhere…!”

 

Duet could see the doubt in Lance’s eyes.

The police and he himself had been looking everywhere. In the cay’s forests, near the shores. In town. At the reefs. Nowhere there was a clue where he was.

And all pointed to the depths of the sea, where they could not reach.

Duet hated to see the man like this. They rarely showed emotion, but they truly felt empathy.

Mystery whined again. Taking Duet’s attention once more. Eye narrowing down at the dog, who nudged insistently, then looked straight to their eyes.

Mystery had been barking crazily all this time, had been a nervous wreck, not his usual calm self.

As if something bothered him. A lot, too much.

Mystery always grew this noisy when there was urgency, when something needed to be addressed about his caretakers.

The dog was as smart as a person.

Duet truly believed in Mystery’s behavior and demeanor. So he watched attentively once more.

Red eyes moved, glaring at some plaques, all below a cherry blossom. The dog growled at them. His figure walking closer to the plaques, to slump slightly. As if showing himself dropping dead. Laying his snout for a second onto a plaque of some deceased man named Mr. Erös. All dead, long ago. The town did not have many people. But it was old enough to have a past.

The dog laid there, mimicking a corpse.

But then Mystery opened his eyes, standing and walking strongly to Arthur’s plaque, letting out a loud bark. Standing proud over it.

Lance gasped, seeing Mystery claw at the metal, even gnawing a little on it, as if angry and offended by it.

The man dashed down, Mystery yelping as Lance shooed him off angrily.

 

“You pooch! Don’t bite my nephew’s plaque! It’s not a toy, you-”

 

“Mystery was with him that night.”

 

Lance and Mystery blinked, looking up at Duet.

Tone quiet. But as always, thoughtful. Hand on chin, head leaned.

 

“My dog would never be this nervous if he knew there is nothing to do. He saw something, he knows something. He keeps on barking, pointing at the sea.” Lance stood tall, eyes dazed as Duet questioned. “You said you are sure Arthur was seeing someone… Did you not?”

 

“Yes.”

 

Then, If he is not dead… Which neither of them believe...

 

“Someone took your nephew into the sea. That someone must have a boat or something. And I am weary, not sure if he went willfully or not.”

 

Too many facts are in the shadows. Unknown.

Lance stared for a minute at the plaque.

If no one will keep on looking...

Duet blinked, Lance suddenly bolting around. Walking away.

 

“Where are you going now?”

 

He could never get Duet’s inexpressive demeanor.

Lance huffed, glaring over his shoulder.

 

“I’m going to give a few tweaks to my damn old boat…! And look myself. If someone has Arthur in the sea, I will find him. And get some damn answers! I won’t accept the idea that he’s dead. Arthur’s not stupid like that. And no one seems to get it.”

 

Duet shrugged. Giving him a look.

Tone not showing emotion, but firmness.

 

“…I do.”

 

Lance snorted angrily, beginning to walk away.

 

“Then begin to damn move and do something. I can use another pair of eyes. Or one, fuck if I care how many.”

 

Mystery barked. Duet’s eye watching tiredly as the dog followed fast behind Lance. Seeming to gain some energy, determined.

Duet just sighed after a minute. Beginning to follow.

 

“I wonder who my patient is now, anyway.”

 

A wonder if he will manage to keep Lance calm.

But it was worth trying.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, I have no idea how law works. Just roll along with me, and lets all pretend that the officials in the cay are bastards that just want to make things quick and not waste money searching a possible corpse in the sea.
> 
> (Arthur is young, young people make careless decisions sometimes. So, the guy did not think much of the outcome of his decision. He just wanted to be happy, dammit!)
> 
> Btw, no, I don't put any detail for random reasons. Even if I am random.
> 
> Last note. Yes, "Shiro" is the real deal, but that does not mean you can forget about the shark. The shark still has jaws.


	28. Retribution

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FoLHWPbk568&index=3&list=PLTOGZ_uBf1nyCtPZIsurCkWHAbEoQ-i0O  
> Or if you want it classy... Just search the Jaws theme.

 

 

“Holy shit.”

 

Lewis stopped paying attention to Arthur, seeing the blond halt. Not swimming anymore. The former human had swayed his tail, floating upright, his amber eyes widening, at whatever was behind Lewis.

The taller merman slowly looked over his shoulder, wondering what could make Arthur stop practicing after the promise of more oysters.

Magenta eyes did not expect what they saw.

 

“What the-“

 

A huge swarm of sardines. Swimming towards them, headed for the shores of the cay, now far. They had been going deeper each day, but still near the beaches just in case.

Arthur gazed, mouth agape as the flood of fish avoided them. Swimming besides them, passing through, moving between reefs and coral, scales glinting with the light.

A sight that the blond had never seen. Not even if he had lost count already of how many days he had been underwater. He can already swim more or less, he had seen the waters.

But he had not seen so many fishes together. Only on video or TV, on screen, not so close, not like this.

He presumed it was a normal sight for any merman.

Until he saw the frown on Lewis’ face, the killer whale was floating baffled, frame tense, staring while the swarm swam closer to the cay.

 

“Lewis?”

 

Magenta eyes finally blinked, shaking his head to push away the surprise.

But still floating pokerfaced.

 

“That’s a lot of fish.”

 

Arthur snorted, swimming slowly again, rolling around a little to face north, gazing on the outlines of the now far swarm.

 

“Well, yeah?...” He waved his hand, rolling his eyes. “Sea, fish, it’s supposed to be full of fish, what else-“

 

“No.” Arthur raised an eyebrow, Lewis was brushing his hair in bafflement, eyes full of wonder. “It’s is not normal, not here at least. Have you even been to the docks of your cay?”

 

Arthur leaned his head, huffing.

 

“Not for a whole year. But what do you mean with-“

 

“I mean, that it’s not common for fish to suddenly want to near a cay full of fishermen. Vivi and I had to go pretty much deep if we wanted to see these swarms. I don’t get why they would be here.”

 

Arthur pondered, his fins twitching as he let himself drift calmly near Lewis.

 

“Hmm…” He raised a finger, trying to argue a reason. “Migration?”

 

“Then they should, in any case, go into the sea. The season is ending, if they neared this cay every year, they would have been around since Vivi and I came here. They should have no reason to approach; fish are not the smartest creatures, but they aren’t stupid either.”

 

Both mermen floated there… Staring at the shadows, between the flickers the sun made against the surface.

Arthur had taken the moment to relax from Lewis’ insistent teaching. Even if thanks to it he now swam more or less without failure. Excluding _a few_ clumsy hits against rocks. That they both gladly denied that happened. Multiple times.

All the time.

The angelfish leaned his head, seeing Lewis bit his lip, eyes narrow.

 

“…What?”

 

The taller male clicked his tongue, never leaving his eyes from the fishes.

 

“You know, Arthur? This truly is a sight one rarely sees. All that fish, all cluttered in one place. Like you could just swim through, open your mouth and just have a mouthful. Too many in one place.”

 

Arthur gave him a look, all over, leaning subtly away with a slight squirm…

 

“…Ew, Dude. EW. You begin to sound like Vivi.”

 

The killer whale was unfazed by his overactive squirms. Arthur now making his tail tremble as he stuck his tongue out, for sure over reacting.

Lewis pointed his hand forward, making his point clear.

 

“I’m just saying, that you have learnt to swim. _More or less._ And now, with this, it would be a great moment to finally teach you to catch your own food.”

 

Arthur finally floated upright again, stopping complaining for himself.

The idea of chasing fish was not something he would look forward to.

Magenta eyes blinked, seeing the golden tail lean slightly.

The blond literally let himself float away with the current, looking away grumpily, annoyed by the mere thought of it.

 

“I-I’m not chasing a fish! Or fishes, whatever.”

 

Lewis shook his head, looking down at him with a disbelieving rise of eyebrow.

 

“So, you want to keep on eating oysters, clams and seaweed for all the time that it takes us to find her? We merfolk eat fish, Arthur.”

 

Arthur pouted, lying onto his back, giving a little nod.

 

“Haven’t you heard of vegetarians?”

 

“You would not be one if you eat oysters.” Lewis laid down his hands at his sides, questioning with a slight lean. “Besides. You. Love. Fish.”

 

“I’m not swimming after a fish to eat it.”

 

“So I must? Who has brought you all the food all these days? You should learn to catch them!”

 

“I much rather seek for clams! I- I don’t want to hunt a fish.”

 

Lewis huffed, crossing his arms, giving the stubborn merman his back.

 

“Fine then!” He looked over his shoulder, warning tiredly. “Search for your food for today. If you need me, I will be trying to catch some fish. And until you come to terms about what you must do to keep on, I won’t give any of it. Let’s see if you have enough with only a few mussels, I doubt it.”

 

“I will find enough…!”

 

Why does he have to involve himself with such stubborn merfo- Huma- …People?

Lewis let out a faint growl, not really angry.

Arthur kept his opinion as the killer whale began to swim north, to find that swarm again.

 

“Meet you at the nest in two hours. Will have at least five fishes. I wonder if you will bring anything.”

 

He knows himself that he will just end up sharing. Again. There's now way he will keep food from Arthur.

The blond looked away, slightly regretting being so stubborn. But he still did not like the idea of catching a fish.

He just floated there, staring at the surface while Lewis swam away, his black fin and tan skin blending with the water.

A matter of minutes for him to be alone.

Amber eyes never left the waves above. Drifting almost hypnotically, all a dark blue, reflecting the slight cloudy sky outside. There was a slight wind. That he could not feel, shielded by still warm water, even if cooler than other days.

He looked down onto his golden tail, his stripes bending with his slight drifting, his lower fin moving side to side, and now almost without thinking. His two black fins kept themselves leveled with his weight. All his fins and body now knowing how to swim. Instinctively.

It was still a little clumsy. Maybe not perfect.

But he could swim.

Thanks to Lewis.

Arthur stood again, letting out a loud long snarl.

Glaring down at his hand, which clenched in exasperation.

 

“He has helped me more than I aided him…”

 

He may have been there that rainy Monday. He may have helped him out those spikes.

But what more?

Lewis surely moved him out of reach of the waves that tiring night. He was always ready to help him into water. He listened to his worries and complaints. He came back for him after she… He kept him from feeling like drowning. He has again shielded him of the fear of water, trying to show him it was alright. He has never left his side, always making sure he was fine. Showing that he cares.

And he just keeps on complaining and making things harder for both.

Arthur ruffled his hair, cursing tiredly.

 

“Fuuuuck.”

 

Amber eyes moved again, looking down.

There were indeed a few clams, reefs all around. The sea around the cay full of life, colorful, a marvel of coral and small seaweed flowing. White soft sand between small rocks on the bottom.

He could really find clams to eat.

Or he could stop being so picky… And try to do something more helpful. Prove he really cares to give his best.

He always speaks like he will do. But he never does. He always backs away.

The merman growled, his fins puffing out behind him, his head bowing as he looked away from the clams.

His growl seemed to echo back to him. And he would be scared of himself, were he to see his own reflection.

Little did he know her blood ran along his veins.

He was too exasperated to notice that his vision seemed to sharpen a little, or that he could trace sound better. Not as much, born human. But it surely was there, barely noticeable.

He leaned, and began to swim.

Amber eyes seemed to glint in gold, while he glared through the water. Not following too much Lewis’ direction, going north, but as well west. The swarm was huge. And a few fish always drifted away from the main flow.

It took him a few minutes.

But he eventually blinked. His fins folding a little, made him slow down.

There was a fish, between some reefs below.

Arthur looked back and forth, leaning himself behind some rocks. Doubting again. A small fish, It did not look tasty alive. At all. Lewis’ made them look edible by his own hands.

He stared for a while. His own figure trying to keep still to not be seen.

A while, pondering.

In the end, something in him just snapped. His eyes narrowing, teeth showing as he growled silently. All the bitterness for this situation returning. All the exasperation, all the questions she did not answer. All the uncertainty. The doubt of what was to be of him for her unknown will.

The sea just loved to mess with him.

Well…

Arthur finally dashed, with an angry snarl. Swimming over the rocks, ahead.

The fish did hear him. Rapidly moving out the way.

The merman huffed. Again colliding with the reefs. Never calculating his moves well. But that did not stop him, his head whipping sideways to spot where the fish dodged.

It is just a sardine, he can catch it...!

He bolted off, his tail missing by inches the rocks. Whipping down to raise him. To then swim down, chasing the fish now trying to hide between reefs and coral.

Arthur panted, he was fast. But the animal just kept on moving side to side, forcing him to do so as well. His hand just dashing over and over again as he tried to catch it.

It took him a long while. But he eventually managed to take speed.

Amber eyes opened in triumph, his hand latching onto the fish, his whole figure stumbling slightly. He made a long kick of tail, that sent him forward, in an erratic leap.

But he smiled. A tired grin, satisfied as he stared down at the fish kicking in his hold.

He panted there for a minute. Taking in the moment of achievement.

His grin slowly loosening, smile fading.

The blond stared at the fish, which did not have enough strength to flee, stuck between his fingers.

It was a small fish. It was barely a snack. It would barely be anything if he killed it and removed all that he could not eat of it.

Could he even do that?

Arthur closed his eyes, grimacing. His tail tensing, fins folding.

Could he bite or hurt?

Like he was that night? Could he harm something as defenseless? As helpless?

He could feel the fish's movements, still fighting under his grip.

The sardine was left unscratched, as fingers slowly uncurled.

Arthur did not make a move as it swam away. His hand lowering.

Seaweed does not sound that bad. He will let Lewis keep all he finds for himself.

The merman floated there, between the dim lighted depths.

His gaze locked onto the sand below him. His whole body limp in tiredness, both emotional and physical.

He stayed there. Alone.

Unaware of the fact, that as much as he had hunted the fish…

He was being neared as well.

A voice echoed.

 

“I see you still are as hopeless.  **Morsel.”**

 

Amber eyes widened. The words echoing behind him with a faint laughter.

A cackle that made his spine shudder. Something deep in his mind screaming again. Familiar.

He slowly turned, oh so slightly, barely looking over his shoulder.

It was enough to confirm his worst nightmares. Once more.

Green eyes filled with amusement and glee, as the former human literally sunk a little. His arm rising in front of him, trembling. His eyes dazing in fright.

Arthur stared up frozen, at the shark grinning sickly, looming now over him. In just a second circling him without hurry. Sharp teeth showing clearly.

The same shark. Those same sharp eyes.

But this time, there was not as much darkness to shadow his face, or whole body.

Arthur whimpered blindly, cowering backwards with erratic moves of tail. The shark cutting of the distance he tried to make, each time.

He could only stare in horror. At the same merfolk that ripped his arm that night. That bit.

A shark. He could see now clearly the sharp spiked fins, the greenish black skin, those sharp nails and jaws.

He could hear the laughter. Again, and it was no dream.

 

“So scared.”

 

He truly was.

The shark could only laugh. Leaning his head to a side, not feeling any hurry. The blond was not making any coherent moves, just staring with wide eyes, pure shock. Frozen. Like seeing the devil himself.

Arthur let out a sob, jolting slightly as the shark moved. But not to bite.

It whispered mockingly, as he circled him, all his figure leaned in a way that showed he was ready to chase and dash. Kill.

Yet his tone sounded so playful.

 

“I really thought I taught you a lesson last year.” The shark closed his mouth close to his neck, Arthur crying out as the words were almost bitten. “But you can’t seem to stay away from the deadly waters.”

 

“W-why-“

 

Arthur huffed, tears shed, a strong hand, the same that dragged him down, latched around his neck and lower jaw, giving him a slight shove, to pull back right after. Dazing him.

He did not understand. He could not comprehend why this beast wanted his blood.

But he had no doubt as he was kept in a tight grip. And he could not even move, while he was growled and laughed down.

 

“Why.” Green eyes looked up with a snort. To glare back, narrowed menacingly. “Last time… To have fun, rip that flesh of yours at the given chance. But…”

 

Amber eyes widened more. The next words scary, yet not making any sense for him.

 

“This time, I’m here to tear you apart. Because I must bring you down, not only for fun. About time that numbskull left your side, I've been waiting for a long time.”

 

Arthur finally began to struggle.

Uncaring of the words, only knowing he was in danger...

 

“L-let me go!”

 

His tone desperate, fearful, angry, shocked. The shark only looking at him with an eyebrow raised.

But teeth did grind, as he felt that golden tail give a weak kick.

That was not taken kindly.

Arthur huffed, water escaping him, as the other returned the kick with his own tail. Much more stronger and firm.

Amber eyes lost their focus. Head bowing a little, breaths shaky, as the shark snarled, not really angered, but with a tone more annoyed.

 

“I would lie…” Arthur’s eyes were forced to stare right onto green ones, the predator leaning down, expert in the water. “If I said I was not looking forward to finishing what you avoided in our last… Encounter. Which I meant to be the first and last.”

 

The grip under his jaw moved.

Arthur gagged, the shark slamming his hand onto his mouth and nose. Locking them, blocking him of taking water.

Arthur began to tremble, tail swaying wildly, his own hand latching onto the shark’s arm.

But the merman was not letting go, scowling as he mocked him.

 

“Last time you could not even move, nor breathe. I can't blame you for that, you were human.” His cowl turned into a wide grin again, laughter echoing loudly. “And now, You could swim! Yet you don’t! Look at you, suffocating once more!”

 

Arthur jolted, feeling his lungs beg for water this time.

He could not unlatch the hand off his face. The shark was leaning closely, mocking.

 

“You were drowning. By the water that wounded you. And it’s ironic, how much you need it now! I prefer for it to bring you down. I still see the fear, clear in your eyes! Keeping you from even fighting! You tremble; you are unable to bring yourself to survive, when that idiot has given you the lead to do so! You are usele-!”

 

There was a loud thud.

Arthur finally breathed, loudly. His mouth opening with a wheeze, the hand dashing off.

A loud hiss echoing, as the blond’s hand shook, a small trail of blood on his knuckles.

Arthur stared wide eyed at his own fist. Panting with trouble, swaying backwards, away from the shark holding his own face.

He had… Punched.

He had shoved off the bastard.

A small delusional laugh escaped Arthur, his frame shaking with adrenaline and pure bafflement.

But that feeling of triumph was soon gone.

  
“Y-you…!” Green eyes glinted dangerously between clawing hands. The shark trembling with pure fury, growling loudly as he pierced him with his enraged irises. **“I- I will rip those stubborn lungs out your rib cage! And maul your heart as it still beats!”**

 

Arthur yelped, the beast whipping his hands down, revealing the red bruise he left. Tail slamming down, to leap at him. Jaws open.

Green eyes opened wide, with pure anger, moving sideways as teeth slammed down.

But not into flesh, as he had intended and expected.

He growled madly, seeing that Arthur had let himself sink onto the sand with a fast sway, dodging by inches his tackle.

Both mermen huffed, one dashing down, the other scrambling over sand to flee.

Arthur whimpered and yelped each time he had to move his tail closer to himself, sharp teeth trying to rip his lower fin from behind.

The shark would have reached him, faster in a straight line.

To his dismay and exasperation, Arthur was anything but straightforward.

The human panted, swimming in fast dashes side to side. Swaying in blurs of gold, almost blinding the one behind him with the erratic flickers. His fins and tail just kept on moving side to side like they would take any direction at any moment. Which they did.

Rocks were what the shark managed to slam onto, multiple times. Arthur just kept on putting reefs between their course, in a wild panicked race. His only arm moving as crazily and in long sways like his tail.

He looked back over his shoulder.

His eyes widening, as he saw green eyes inches away.

But he saw those green eyes blinking, seeing something, ahead. As if taking him by surprise.

Arthur had no time to look forward, before he collided right onto the group of fish that had been swimming calmly between reefs.

The shark backed away, snarling. Seeing the blond stumble between the swarm. Losing his drive, pushed by the current made by the now panicking fish. Too many to swim against.

Arthur rolled a little, eyes shut, bracing himself. As the fishes swam off, going away.

He opened his eyes, gasping for breath. Gulping as he saw the surface over him, close.

Before he could move again...

He hissed, feeling a hand claw onto his tail.

He cried out in pain, sunk slightly, pulled at. Only able to rise his arm and shield himself, while he was gripped tightly.

The shark not showing as much amusement now. His green eyes cold, showing bitter fury.

 

“Enough of plays!”

 

One of the hands whipped high over him.

Arthur winced, looking away and closing his eyes. Unable to fight anymore, tired, his only arm kept on place. He would not manage another unexpected punch.

The hand dashed down, ready to claw and harm.

But it never made contact.

Not with Arthur at least.

The shark gasped silently. Still grasping the blond’s arm, while another hand grasped his, tightly, harmfully. Strongly, from behind.

Green eyes slowly filled with realization. And nervousness. A small fearful chuckle escaping him. Slowly daring to look at what stood behind him, and what had stopped him.

A huge figure floated behind him. Blending with the dark, as much as he did before. Magenta eyes looking down calmly, but with pure hatred. Showing disgust, judgment. The hand around his wrist was pressuring more with every second.

 

**“You did not learn last time, did you?”**

 

Arthur finally opened his eyes. Gaze daring to rise slightly, hearing Lewis’ voice.

The blond let a sigh of pure relief, as he saw the killer whale holding the shark, who was trying to free his hand.

He took his chance to free his own and only arm, green eyes looking back and forth, wide in exasperation. Seeing his prey swim slightly away, out of reach.

 

“Come back here you-!”

 

“If you want someone to fight…” Lewis pulled, forcing the merman to face him, while he roared. **“Fight me again you son of a bitch! Instead of going around my back like a coward!”**

 

He knew he felt something was wrong. He could sometimes feel slight echoes of something moving.

He did not think much of it. It could have been just the current, just a fish. His hearing was not perfect.

But he knew now, that this bastard just wanted to fuck around some more.

Said monster laughed, angrily. Daring to lean closer to his face, jaws shutting hardly with each word spat.

 

“I would gladly! If we had the same strength...!” He whipped his head, Arthur glaring back as he cursed. “If I bit this fool to death, you wouldn’t have a chance, I assure you!”

 

Lewis was angry.

But he could only be taken aback for a moment, Arthur cowering but snarling at the shark.

 

“You had two chances.” The blond held his stump, hugging himself, eyes narrowed in accusation. “Y-you won’t take anything from me again.”

 

“Just you wait for me to-“

 

**“Your arm...?”**

 

Both angelfish and shark stopped glaring at each other.

Greens eyes blinked, whole frame trembling. Looking up at now thoughtful magenta eyes, which were fixed on the scars on Arthur. Painful looking ones on his stump, almost red, like sharp jaws. Amber eyes showed pure fear for the shark, his words tangled with familiarity.

The shark cursed himself, ashamed. For Lewis’ hand began to pressure impossibly more, making him let out a pathetic sound of pain.

The killer whale’s expression had been one of care, anger, surprise, determination. To protect Arthur, like when he shielded Vivi that time.

But now, his face was cold. The only emotion, a calm fury, his eyes narrowed slightly, but never leaving the eyes that he now knew that had terrorized the human. He was the one to tangle the net of the ship on rocks, to make it all tremble, to make him fall, to drag him… And make him bleed. Scarred for a whole year. The fear stayed, always there. Terror for green eyes and fins.

That he now gazed down upon.

Lewis' whole body seeming to tense, grow in size with the anger. His own teeth showing menacingly, even if less sharp.

The shark tried to free himself wildly now, knowing clearly, Lewis was leaning slowly, only waiting to let out a deep accusing growl. His free hand was clenching.

 

**“You disgusting monst-“**

He will not wait to be beaten again by an angry whale.

Lewis huffed, a tail striking his jaw in a calculated move. His hand forced to let go in reflex.

Arthur screamed, seeing the bastard dash back for him again, jaws wide open, arms outstretched, to bite him down or crack his neck, whatever he managed first.

Another was faster.

Amber eyes saw something big whipping upwards from below the shark.

There were no boats roaming the area, as a black tail slammed out of water, pushing a slender and sharp figure. That flew almost sixty feet into the air, trashing wildly in fear and surprise. The tail of the killer whale sunk again calmly, as said unfortunate shark landed back to water with a painful splash and thud.

Green eyes blinked in a pained daze, blinded by the huge shove, the falling, the strike flat against the surface. He was slightly sinking, slowly, just below the waves.

It took him a minute to recover his vision.

By the time he did, he had to move, fast.

The shark let out a loud yelp, seeing Lewis’ jump out of water. Just over him, looming.

The tall merman growled, his shoulders and tail missing by inches the bastard. Had he not sunk more in a reflex dodge, he would have stricken him in a bone crushing slam. That would have surely prevented any more bites. Forever.

Lewis turned upright again, after making his body jump and sink fiercely. Eyes narrowed, seeing the shark try to flee. Something that made his vocal chords vibrate with a growled snarl. His fists clenched again, his heart beating with adrenaline, all his emotions aflame.

He chased, bolting behind him, not wanting to let him go so easily this time. This time he wanted to rip a few fins, to prevent that he took anything from anyone, ever.

But he snarled, the shark laughing and cursing back at him, swimming between rocks, like Arthur had done. Dodging. Faster.

 

“You m-may be s-stronger!” A wheeze escaped him in a laughed snarl, one of his arms holding his side, the slam onto water hurting like hell. “B-but you are slower and bigger! You fat butchering beluga!”

 

**“DOLPHIN!”**

 

Lewis roared, looming over the rocks where he could see green eyes glint.

His gaze locked onto the shark, his eyes opening more, sharp, taking speed to slam down the idiot, against the sand, crush him.

But as soon as he began to leap down…

 

“Ah-h!”

 

Green eyes filled with glee. Jaws in a wide grin.

Lewis whimpered, lost the drive he had to take him down.

Much like he did to Vivi, the bastard had taken the opportunity of being close to the bottom. His tail whipping up, right in the perfect moment.

The killer whale was now shielding his eyes, trying to brush the painful sand off his eyes, wildly. Tail slamming onto rocks, sand, everywhere. In a vain try to strike the son of a bitch.

By the time he managed to lower one of his arms slightly, he heard movement, nearing.

Lewis growled, teeth showing as he rose his tail once more, whipping around. Expecting to be bitten from behind his back.

As he made a move to slam down his tail, there was a faint yelp.

Magenta eyes blinked. His tail halting just in time.

Seeing Arthur there.

The angelfish had tried to follow him, not as fast. Gone the moment of speed he had, given by being chased to death. He had tried to reach him as he chased the shark, fearful for him. And tried to near in worry as he saw him be blinded. Only to brace himself as the other moved to strike back.

Arthur panted, still bracing himself, with his only arm. Unknowing of the sorrowful stare Lewis was giving him.

 

“S-sorry…”

 

The blond finally raised his gaze, tail uncurling, hand lowering from his head. Not feeling any strike.

Lewis tail was again lowered, swaying sadly below him. Magenta eyes looking at the far distance, the beast gone. Out of sight.

But what was more important…

Arthur smiled sadly, Lewis bolting for him, hands grasping his shoulders. Looking him all over while his tone grew panicked.

 

“D-did he hurt you? Are you bleeding? I swear if he-“

 

“Lewis.” The killer whale stopped freaking out, Arthur holding one of his hands away. “I’m alright.”

 

Amber eyes narrowed, Lewis flinching a little, as the blond’s fingers brushed his eyes in worry. Carefully.

 

“Your eyes are red, let me-“

 

“I’m fine too.”

 

Arthur frowned, Lewis shaking his head. Looking down at him, firm.

Eyes never leaving his stump.

 

“That- That thing took your-“

 

“I should have known he could be still around.” Arthur shied away, ashamed. “I-it attacked closely to the cay, and of course, w-why would it go away? After managing to bite me and…”

 

He did not think he would target him twice.

Yet there was something bothering him. Something said.

Lewis was pondering too, glaring at the dark.

 

“I should have been more careful. He attacked Vivi too, when I met her at-“

 

That made Arthur gasp.

 

“W-wait, what…!” Lewis blinked, the blond leaning close, nervous. “T-that shark tried to kill her?!”

 

Lewis nodded, crossing his arms…

 

“As you see… That son of a bitch is a devil. Not only having a taste for humans, but for his kind as well. He is a monster between us.”

 

Arthur laid his hand onto his forehead, still shocked by the sight of nightmarish eyes again.

But those fears went away as he pondered, Lewis’ next words only making his mind work faster.

 

“He seemed pretty adamant in finishing what he could not. Even when fleeing he was looking back. Not for me, but to glare at you.”

 

Arthur had a sudden thought.

Never forgetting anything.

 

“He… He said something about having other reasons for killing me. Because he has to.” Arthur looked up at Lewis, not understanding. But still trying to do so. “You fought him before, didn’t you? H-he said that he could beat you if I-”

 

“If he killed you.”

 

Both mermen floated in confusion, not understanding.

 

“What- Why the hell would it help him against you, If I were dead? I-it does not make sense- I mean-“

 

“It does not matter why.” Arthur blinked up, Lewis had growled. “But It certainly means something.”

 

Arthur fidgeted, now extremely weary, eyes looking at every trail of water, fearful.

 

“W-what?”

 

Lewis scowled, firm.

Scared as well, even if only showing anger.

 

“He wants payback. To kill. And she…” Arthur shivered at the next words. “Is not with us.”

 

Arthur stuttered, hand shaking as it rose a finger A painful idea in his head.

 

“S-s-she could b-be-“

 

She is not dead.

Arthur yelped, seeing Lewis turn around, swimming ahead.

 

“I’m going to find that shark.”

 

“B-but-!”

 

Magenta eyes looked over his shoulder, halting.

Arthur gulping, even if Lewis’ voice lost some fury as he spoke back to him.

 

“I’m not leaving you alone either. I know you are scared now, and you have reasons to be.” Lewis sighed, outstretching a hand back, calling with care. “But I need you to stay at my side, as I try to find her. We have to find out what the hell is happening. Before it’s too late.”

 

She goes away. After changing him. Fish are acting strangely. And now a shark, that seems to know something. And wants to kill.

Arthur seemed to doubt, amber eyes fixing onto the dim lighted waters.

Fear struck. Uncertain. Shaken by the attack, by all the memories pounding like a hammer.

But he could only listen, as Lewis offered.

Quietly. As always, meaning it with all his heart.

 

“I’m not leaving you alone for a second again. I promise.”

 

The killer whale was ready to accept Arthur’s refusal. To be blamed and pushed away, for going away and being careless.

But he smiled sadly, for he heard Arthur huff.

The angelfish slowly moved to his side, hugging himself.

 

“L-let’s find her.” He let out a nervous laugh, anything but cheerful. “K-keeping an eye for sharks, if possible. P-please. I don't want to see it.”

 

Lewis cracked his knuckles, snorting.

 

“Don’t you want me to avenge your limb? I can break my own record. And slam him even higher.”

 

He wants to see him pay.

Arthur did not seem to be as angry. Even if one considered what he went through for that night.

 

“I much rather avoid all that. I have more angry words for Vivi…”

 

“That shark can know where she is.”

 

Arthur pouted. And just surrendered.

Whoever they find, it would lead them somewhere.

 

“F-fine.”

 

They both swam south.

Hoping to see anything that would tell them where she was.

And if she was safe. Her disappearance was now even more dreadful. For both of them.

She could be gone.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have seen orcas do what Lewis did, so no question about flying sharks!
> 
> Sharks have extremely sensible snoots... If a shark attacks you... Boop the snoot!  
> (or punch it, whatever)


	29. Trapped

 

Wrong.

All her home is messed up.

The mermaid let out a disgusted sound, kicking her tail, pushing off more disgusting seaweed.

This mass had been in the dark. In the most deep waters, where light did not touch. Where even she rarely submerged.

But now, in a matter of days, they had tangled up, grown. Reached for dim lighted waters, that she called home. Still deep, but not as much. A reasonable depth, dark but not as menacing. Rocks all around, the black abyss below.

Chloe had slept. She had been sleeping in her nest. Calmly, letting the night pass. Curled around herself, fins and darkness lulling her into slumber.

The sun did not signal the day here, but she always knows when it rises in the far distance above.

Her light flickered, as her eyes opened.

And she could only stare, at the mass tangling all through her caverns, almost stabbing the rocks and brown surfaces.

This was not natural. All the seaweed pulsed, in green, moving like mist. With every second, an inch gained, closer.

And they just seemed to get faster.

Had she not woken up, she would have been reached too.

But she woke. And she moved out her nest. Swimming up, for more higher waters. Out the abyss she inhabited.

Something she never did. She always stayed alone in the dark.

But she had to. She feels she must. Seeing that the mass was crawling up, all around. Almost looking alive.

It all tangled; all the vines long and dense. Even if looking rotten, green.

Chloe blinked, some light around her, finally. Not her own.

The waters were now dim lighted even if still shadowed. She could finally see slightly without her lure.

This area was not any better.

She hugged herself, glaring at all the chaos around her.

She thought that fish was unnerving enough.

Well, there were more here. Here, out the depths. Nearer to the surface. The light loomed above white seaweed. Red in some places, small bulges, something below them for sure. All pulsing.

 

“What in the name of...”

 

There was blood, for sure. All was a sea of red and white. All almost glowing in the shadows. All over her. All looming, the rocks rose high around, none seen as the mass dressed them. And she could not see its end.

She has never seen such thing.

And she was not expected to see it again.

 

“Look at what crawled out the dark." A chuckle. "As I did.”

 

Chloe jolted a little.

The calm voice echoed all through, vines shivering with it. Moving like waves with its tone.

A red lure moved slowly.

Shedding light, just enough to discern the figure leaning onto some rocks above. A hand toying with some vines.

Eyes glinting, In a slight red tone. Almost magenta, as the trace reflected on once blue.

Chloe floated there, seeing the same dolphin that she spoke to. But this time, she could see no trace of what she once was. Gone the emotion in her expression. Only coldness and calculation. Arrogant pride. Her impossibly sharp eyes locked onto her, with intentions she could not be sure of.

But she could theorize of them.

The blonde swayed slightly away, tensing. Seeing the dolphin move down slowly, using her tail and arms to swim parallel to the vertical seaweed.

Only to loom upright near her. Finally out the shadows, her figure glinting in more red. Not only for her lure.

The bluenette’s neck was dressed in a bright red, a set of vines fixed around it, almost around her lower jaw. Her front was free, only a slight mass covering her chest. But behind her, a long trail of white followed, always brushing, but never hindering her fins and tail. Following gracefully like a long scarf, that did not seem to have an end.

Her body was the origin of all the mass.

 

“Y-you-”

 

Vivi laughed.

Unfazed by the angler’s surprise and realization.

 

“Me… You could say so.” The vines twitched, rising around her. “But thanks to you, I am more than before. I… Am more, together.”

 

There was bloodlust in her tone.

A faked gratefulness. For the words that led the dolphin to be like this.

And it was only confirmed, as she laughed once more. Making the younger mermaid cower with a gasp.

Seaweed moved all around them, slowly reaching...

Like claws.

 

“And I will be even greater…” Vivi’s figure was engulfed in red. Her whisper still echoing. “Once your blood flows and sustains.”

 

Chloe finally moved.

Vivi did not even react, or did not show care as she saw the blonde swim up. Away from her. Her seaweed missing her by inches.

But red eyes never left her figure, and the vines did not stop moving up.

Chloe swam up in panic, panting. Feeling the current all around her.

She could barely see any light above, while the vines seemed to circle above her. Trying to block her way.

Trap her.

Her small sharp teeth showed as she let out a loud snarl. Her hands finally colliding with the small mass that tried to halt her.

Chloe growled, biting and clawing, managing to rip a few vines. Make her torso pass through.

Her eyes opened. Hope, seeing the faint light above. The surface far. But there.

She pulled.

In vain.

She cried in alarm, a small surprised yelp.

As she felt the seaweed below and around her latch.

She hissed, feeling it stab. But not lethally, only breaking slightly her skin, settling below it.

 

“N-no-!”

 

She could not even growl.

She could only flinch and trash, as the mass tangled all around her. Pulling her back down.

It all covered her, slowly. She felt it drag her onto some rocks, slowly. Without hurry.

Only her eyes were uncovered as she laid, unharmed. But trapped.

The last thing she saw, a slender figure swaying close. Eyes glinting in the dark, the sunlight gone.

She got a last glimpse of sharp red eyes.

A whisper echoing.

 

“You will be more meaningful.”

 

Helping her bloom.

The vines finally blocked all vision.

All light. Leaving everything in red, white and black.

Only uncaring eyes still seeing.

No emotion. Thoughts shared.

Determined. To reach for everything.

Willful.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nah, this won't be M.  
> Chloe is not alright, but not dead either.  
> Only one dies in this fic. (...Or three??? Has anyone caught my little hints? If not, I may make a whole chapter in the comments soon. For the ones that want backstory angst. Who knows.)


	30. Home

 

It was pure chaos.

Duet stared poker faced, watching as the whole town gathered at the docks and eastern beach.

Eye narrowing, frowning as everyone was busy grabbing nets and getting into their boats. All set on catching the huge swarms of fish that roamed at the cay’s shores.

Nothing they ever saw before. Too many fish, too near to land. They did not even need to set sail to get a load.

Duet stood there, baffled, while Mystery whined at their side. Lance not even bothering to look at the fish as he unlatched a few ropes off the docks, his boat set free to sail.

They finally got out of their trance, as Lance roared.

 

“Get in, you land roamer!”

 

Was it imagination, or Lance had suddenly pulled out the best pirate accent as soon as he set foot in his small ship?

It did not matter.

Mystery jumped fast onto the ship, barking insistently, Duet embarking slowly, nervous. The dog was able to circle Lance a few times, bark up at Galahad, as always on Lance’s shoulder, and then bounce back at Duet's side by the time his owner finally stood on deck.

Even if no emotion was on Duet’s face, it was obvious that the ship was not somewhere they liked to be in. Already rocking slightly, and not even sailing yet.

  
“How old did you say this was exactly? I-“

 

“I can’t even remember!” Lance huffed, snarling with a grin, his hand slamming onto the helm. “Old enough! But safer than any of these fools’, I tell you!”

 

The ships of the cay’s inhabitants were not the most modern of things. Only one ship disposing of modern mechanical fishing nets. That gave enough problems once.

Lance’s looked even more battered. Most of its metal covered on a fine elegant wood, a small cabin. The most advanced things, an old motor and the radio.

They were in for a ride.

Lance could not care less for all the idiots staying near the shores. He turned on the engines and turned the wheel fiercely around.

He moved away from the docks, ignoring the confused glances of some fishermen. Even the ones not dedicated to fishing were getting their chance to get a load of fish. No one was leaving.

But he was. There was something much more important than any of the money that all that fish could bring. Much more valuable, all he cared for.

And he needed to find him. Bring him home.

Duet sighed, leaning against the cabin’s wall, eye closing. Just trying to not get dizzy.

Lance just headed into the sea, eyes never leaving the horizon.

Even if he knew that swarm of fish was strange, he did not pay mind to that.

Mystery was leaning onto the railing on deck, red eyes glaring at the distance. Growling.

Galahad was curling more onto his shoulder, letting out small huffs, paws never letting go.

The animals are nervous. Yet they did not stop giving problems until they saw they could come.

The mechanic and once sailor snorted angrily, one hand moving away from the helm, petting the hamster gently.

 

“Don’t you worry. The sea is vast, but not unending.”

 

If Arthur is somewhere…

He will find him. No matter how long it takes.

And if Duet complains…

 

“L-lance?” He sighed, hearing another dizzy call. “Where did you say you put the s-small fridge? I- I need some water.”

 

If Duet is more bothersome than helpful, he will drop them back.

 

"Why are there so many beers in here?" Duet has found the refrigerator. And of course... "There's more beer than food."

 

Maybe off board, if beer is questioned again.

But not yet.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lance... Don't you know home is where the heart is?...
> 
> So, yes. Now the whole cast is in the sea!  
> Not sure if it's a good thing...


	31. Entree

 

“I- I-” A tail slowed down, a fin folding a little. Nervous shivers. “I don’t like this.”

 

Lewis had to halt.

The tall merman looked back. And indeed, Arthur had stopped swimming.

He could not blame him.

Lewis’ eyes narrowed with sorrow and doubt. Seeing the fear and eerie gaze in amber eyes.

Arthur was looking ahead, a deep frown.

Two days they had been swimming. Deeper into the sea. Getting far from the cay.

Since the shark attacked, Arthur had only gotten more anxious. Sleep was something he had not gotten much. It did not help that the waters were darker. And somehow, empty of life. The first day, they had advanced, finding little food on their way. All the fish seemed to have abandoned this area. And Lewis could only theorize before.

But now, he could share Arthur’s worry. Something was wrong.

Too strange and unnatural.

Magenta eyes looked again at the reefs around them.

Full of color before. Full of life.

Yet now, a white seaweed tangled faintly on them. Only getting more dense and multiplying with each hour they went ahead.

It was everywhere; still disperse, but its sight made even Lewis worry. Never having seen this. And it was certainly not here when he swam towards the cay. It had grown. Too much.

Arthur was swaying, head moving to look all around him, his face had lost some color a few minutes ago. He had tried to contain his anxiousness for a while, both wanting to find her. But he could not take it anymore.

 

“L-lewis, s-she wouldn’t b-be in a place like this. W-would she? I mean, who would want to be between shadows and seaweed that can hide-“

 

“A shark.”

 

Arthur let out a silent sob, seeing pure determination in Lewis’ eyes, even if there was still care for his fear.

It was precisely the sight of a shark what was making him nervous. Not to talk about this… Sticky and disgusting seaweed.

He has never seen white seaweed. Not even if he devoured sea documentaries after meeting them. It looked sickly, it seemed almost like flesh, even with its color.

No way he is going to let it brush him.

The blond swayed a little closer, Lewis blinking, a hand laying shakily on his shoulder. Arthur’s voice trembling, eyes still roaming the shadows.

 

“Let’s go b-back, P-please? She could have gone anywhere! W-why follow the direction that shark took? I- I mean, there’s no way she would be in danger against that bastard. S-she is clever. She could have gone north or-“

 

“Arthur.” Spiky fins shook, a whimper escaping him as Lewis grasped his hand back. Looking down at him firmly. “I have a feeling in my guts. All is too strange. A flower, which she got out of nowhere. She goes away, without a reason given, something she would not do. Suddenly, fish begins to flee, north. A shark tries to kill you, with more effort than… That night. And last…”

 

Lewis snarled, eyes sharpening as he glared at the seaweed tangling on the rocks and sand. Pointing his big fins a little, trying to make a point.

 

“This is something I have never seen.” Arthur had prayed he would not say that. “This seaweed is… It shouldn’t be here. It shouldn’t be like this! White? This much? No, it is not normal. Nothing has been how it should be since that damn eclipse dawned! And all points around this area! All comes from here! See those vines? They come from down, ahead.”

 

Arthur nodded. Gulping.

 

“I- I s-see too well!” Lewis blinked, Arthur freeing his hand, moving away. Gaze fixed on the dark waters ahead. The sky was cloudy and troubled today. Like if a storm were building up above. It all made him weary. “W-we should not go into-“

 

“Don’t you want to find her?”

 

That prevented the angelfish of going into a blind panicking ramble.

The former human could only close his eyes, grimacing as Lewis offered truth. His tone kind but determined.

 

“If we don’t find her, we won’t get answers. You will stay like this, for god knows how much time. I can’t turn you back, I don’t have her knowledge.” The next words were what made Arthur open his eyes and consider. “She could be in trouble for what she tried to do. I can swear she is, I feel it. That’s the only reason why she would have let you fall…”

 

There was tension in the water.

Both reluctant to advance. Both knowing something is wrong.

Yet neither know why.

 

“You-” Arthur let out a long trembling sigh, tone tangling with resignation. “You truly don’t know what is happening, do you?”

 

He knows as much as Arthur.

And it makes him angry...

 

“If I knew, I swear I would have told you by now, Arthur. I don’t have a clue what’s up with the sea, with her, or with your… Change. Or why that disgusting shark keeps on coming back so insistently. That’s why I must find answers, from anything, any clue. It can’t be a mystery, I need to solve this. For the three of us.”

 

Arthur looked again around him.

It all seemed to have a slight beat. The seaweed parted slightly below and ahead, like an opening, inviting, almost. Haunting him.

He could not bring himself to want to move.

Yet he felt trapped. He could not go away. He was on place, Lewis wanted to enter the depths. The merman would not leave ahead without him, he could not go away from Lewis either. Not with a hungry murderous shark on the loose. Wanting his neck.

There was only one way to go.

 

“I wish I had known things would have gone this way, before taking that flower from her." Arthur's hand clenched, a silent snarl. "I just wanted to…”

 

A guilty look crossed Lewis’ eyes for a second, the taller male looking away.

He knew, and he let it happen.

Still, Lewis did not say a word, too afraid to admit he spoke against his change, and so, them being side to side.

His heart felt true shame as Arthur spoke again, still showing a trace of trust. In him. And her.

 

“Let’s dive into this mess.” Arthur snorted nervously, Lewis tensing while a hand grasped his shoulder. Amber eyes peeking at the shadows from behind him. “You first, dude…”

 

“Sure.”

 

They both swam slowly, an angelfish always keeping a killer whale as shield. Keeping a close balanced distance. Not too close from where Lewis sunk. Yet not too far, afraid anything could attack from behind his back.

Neither liked, that the clouds covered the sun entirely above.

Leaving them in darkness.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was going to be longer, but I guess it does not matter, since we will switch a little of point of view...  
> Take this as the moment when the van stops, I guess...


	32. Labyrinth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I understand my writing is chaotic. I hope it's better now. I shall try to keep it less bothersome.  
> Once I have more time I will revise the previous chapters.  
> Do tell if there's anything to be changed as well.

It got worse.

He does not know how, or when exactly. But it did.

The change in ambience was not sudden. But a subtle change with each sway of tail they made. With every move of fins, with every inch advanced, they saw the vines multiply. Grow even bigger and in more quantity. With each daring move, they sunk more into these depths.

And all was tangling in this sickening white. All seeming like a pulsing white forest. A massive wild congregation of what should be life.

They had not seen anything yet, though.

Arthur had been keeping a preventive distance behind Lewis. Always holding himself as he eyed every vine. All making something in his head shout a million screams to his survival instinct.

Lewis did not seem to have, or at least show, that fear. His expression determined.

Yet even Lewis began to show tiredness after a while. The mass was growing with each minute.

And now his way was blocked.

The only path that led down, blocked by thick red seaweed. Three long pulsing lines, almost like a cage. Looming over them, and the sides of sharp rocks, that they should not try to avoid. The reefs rose tall, and it would be a waste of time to swim up again, not when they had sunk a lot.

Through these vines… They had to go through them, no other way. It was this, or swim up again, return back.

Which Lewis did not wish for. They had struggled enough between this thick darkness to cower back now.

The merman let out a growled snarl, almost making Arthur have a heart attack. Still expecting to hear a growl from a shark.

But the blond did relax once he saw it had only been Lewis, ahead of him. His big fists clenching, his black tail tensing, as he floated in front of the wall of seaweed.

Arthur gasped, Lewis slamming his fists around two of the three vines rising up. His sharp teeth showing as he began to pull fiercely.

 

“I- I’m going to rip these…!” Both amber and magenta eyes narrowed in slight surprise. The vines only bending a little. “W-what-“

 

They seemed to be thicker and stronger than the white ones from before.

A slight trace of faint red, sharper and seeming more alive.

Both mermen had to cower backwards. Even Lewis, who was baffled to no end. Finding himself unable to break them, not even if he pulled with all his strength.

They were here for a reason. The vine's presence besides this opening was thought. Like an entrance.

Both boys yelped. The vines suddenly lashed, forward, towards them. Moving away from the rocky walls, to loom around them, their fleshy red skin dividing like hair, almost forming sharp claws in their middle.

All looming menacingly towards them.

Arthur was the first to move.

And with reason.

Lewis did not flee like the other. Arthur swam to a side, while he blocked the swipe of one vine with his own hands. Another of the vines had tried to lash at the blond. Who chose wisely to just dodge, only one hand.

Amber eyes filled with fear, finally seeing something scarier than a merfolk with sharp teeth.

A mass of white flesh rising over them… Blocking any light they had faintly before.

The seaweed behind them moved. Forming a thick barrier, that trapped them, only the depths left to flee to.

Lewis let out a loud yell, his hands finally ripping the vine that attacked him, into two.

He looked down, seeing Arthur there. Panting as he stared terrified at the moving seaweed.

 

“Arthur!” The blond blinked, looking back at Lewis, who pointed a hand down, commanding. “We have to go down!”

 

He followed his pointing.

Teeth clenching in pure fright. Seeing the way the red vines blocked, free. The vines had moved away, leaving an opening.

 

“A-are you crazy?!” Arthur shook his head, rising his hand to his head. “Right into where these things come from?! I w-won’t-!”

 

“It’s the only way, dammit!”

 

The way back was closed now. And the white vines seemed to be tangling with each other. Forming an even thicker mass. Almost like if they had sentient thoughts.

He doubts he would have enough time to break them, not before these three sharp red ones stab them.

Indeed, the central red vine rose up again like a snake… Ready to stab through.

 

“Fuck!”

“Ah!”

 

Lewis slammed himself against Arthur. Not caring about being harsh, grabbing him and pulling him out the way. The blond was only able to fail slightly as Lewis carried them both through the cavity…

Going to a bigger opening in the depths. White seaweed again. No sharp red ones.

The red vines seemed to hiss above them, tangling again to block the entrance.

Pulsing stronger.

That shiver running along long vines connecting.

Lewis' eyes opened wide. Arthur downright stared frozen.

A million tunnels of white around them.

The depths were a labyrinth of white. Vast and wide. All tangling in the huge blackness that was this area before.

A million ways they could swim through.

And get lost.

 

“I- I knew this was not a good idea.”

 

Lewis only nodded slowly.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Below, all is red.

Shivers run down her neck and spine, in a continuous coldness.

But now… Something else made her tremble.

Blue eyes opened, almost glowing between black. Her figure finally moving again.

She had been laying upon a small nest of red soft vines. Her tail brushing them gently, her head laying onto her arms.

But now, she sat up. Her eyes sharpening as she gazes up slowly.

The vines into her skin pulsed. Stronger, echoes…

Something had moved above. Brushing her most far connections and vines.

Something had dared to break her block. There to ensure nothing unwanted neared. Not while she rested.

 

“…Only one fool would near and be able to break them.”

 

Her voice tangled with knowledge. From two minds.

Only one sentient, the other only echoing uncaring. Her emotions empty.

Her words were not blind. But lacking any love that was there before.

She felt the hits on the vines. Strong, fierce. The sways of water above were big.

It could only have been a merfolk.

 

“Lewis.”  


His name was spoken uncaringly. Almost with boredom.

But her eyes were not as uncaring.

There was determination as she rose up, finally moving after having focused on rising her mass higher.

Her slender blue tail did not reflect any light, her body moving between red and black. No light.

There was confidence in her gaze.

And bloodlust.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

They swam rather quickly.

Arthur was struggling to keep his breathing steady, his arm, tail and side fins already tired. Moving in fast side sways.

Lewis was advancing surely. But fearfully.

They were in a big passage, which went ahead, not as much below.

Magenta eyes were full of worry and nervousness.

They could hear the seaweed moving from where they came from. Surely sharpening, enclosing.

Wherever this mass led, it had to be better than turning around.

At least find a way that led to the surface safely. He deeply regrets putting Arthur in danger.

Lewis looked back over his shoulder and back fin, always making sure Arthur was close enough.

He was still following.

Good…

The orca let out a sigh, keeping on swimming ahead.

But he did blink… When Arthur’s eyes suddenly widened. His only hand dashing to point forward.

 

“L-look out!”

 

Lewis looked again ahead.

Just in time to see a red vine emerge from the white wall against some rocks. Out of nowhere. Sharp, swaying like a sword.

Arthur huffed, letting his back fin open wide. The pressure of his speed against the water made him lose drive, and rise upwards. While Lewis let out a yelp, stopping moving his tail, letting his weight sink him down.

Both missed the swipe by inches.

Both mermen panted, looking with wide eyes at the sharp vine that they managed to dodge. Again hiding into the white. As if it had not been there in any moment.

Amber eyes were fast to move. Faster than Lewis was.

More fear sinking into his heart. Seeing that Lewis was not seeing the six thick red vines emerge at their sides. Already looming over them since the very moment they dodged.

He had no time to warn Lewis.

Arthur only had time to flinch as the six extensions slammed closer and down.

Onto Lewis, who still did not have any time to float upright.

Arthur tensed… Seeing Lewis be slammed down into a hole below him, white vines parting just enough. Magenta eyes meeting his in a slowed moment.

Before vines enclosed the opening once more. With Lewis gone through it. Pulled.

Arthur whimpered silently, bracing himself. Alone. The six vines still there.

He waited for them to stab or slam him into some seaweed, as they did to Lewis.

Yet he could only float there, breathing unevenly.

Surprised as the six vines only hid back between white. Back to the chaotic walls tangling in the depths.

He floated there for a second. Shocked.

But he soon found himself dashing.

The angelfish trembled, not touching a single vine. Just glaring with pure worry at the spot where white vines parted below. No trace of the opening. He could not follow Lewis, not through here.

His head whipped up, to glare at the corridor ahead of him. Still wide open, seeming to lean down ahead. A way.

The only way. He could not break his way through the seaweed like Lewis. There’s no way he is opening the pit where Lewis fell.

Not a single sound escaped Arthur, while he bolted for the darkness ahead.

Terrified. Unable to bring himself to touch the seaweed near him, nor make a sound. Too weary of red vines knowing of him and stabbing.

Yet more scared for what could happen to Lewis below.

 

 

* * *

 

 

He could barely see anything.

Loud growls escaped him, his whole body trashing in the water.

His long big tail kicked fiercely, his fists slammed sideways.

Yet he could not pull them off.

The merman huffed, feeling them tangle around him, dragging him down. Slowly.

He still kept on pulling. Moving wildly. He could hear some snap, he was breaking some.

It was not enough.

He winced and let out a small whimper, feeling the brush him. Move.

Yet he was gladly surprised, to find they did not stab.

But let go.

He was right now between darkness. They had dropped him down. Letting him lay… Rather forcefully.

He looked around him, not bothering to stand.

He was in between tall rock formations. Out of that labyrinth above him. Here there was space.

But it did not mean it was any better.

He squirmed in disgust… His hand letting go of the floor he laid on.

For it was not rocks, not entirely anymore. But red seaweed, all around. Tangling against the once brown and black depths.

Lewis kicked his tail down, pushing himself off these things.

He floated in a defensive stance, expecting any dangerous thing to lash at him again. Come from the shadows.

There was silence and darkness for a long while… A while that made him even more tense and fearful, what scared him most, the unknown.

Or so he thought.

It was more frightful to see eyes glint in the shadows. Emerge, meet his.

And realize they had a slight blue color in them. So familiar and once full of life.

Yet he could only stand there. Watching as her figure closed in. Slowly coming to view out the thick darkness. Revealing herself.

 

“…V-vivi?”

 

Magenta eyes stared unfocused. Seeing her indeed. But it was not the mermaid he knew.

She stood prideful. Not with the pride she once had, not humble or friendly. But high and arrogant. Her eyes sharp with coldness, eyeing him like he was barely anything.

He could swear there was hate…

But what made him shiver, was what he could discern behind her.

His instincts kicked in. Realization sinking as her eyes gained a trace of red, the long dress of vines tangling on her neck, caressing her and pulsing while she spoke.

Long lost the care in her tone.

 

“I thought you did not want to hear a word from me.” A smile grew on her lips. Accusing mockingly. “Yet here you are. Seeming to regret letting me go.”

 

He refused to listen to her. He ignored her calls.

He can see the seaweed, tangling all around her. He can see a slight trace of red in her gaze, unnatural.

Lewis gulped, raising a hand towards her. Voice questioning.

 

“W-what… Happened to you?”

 

Trying to near was a mistake.

Lewis hissed, eyes widening. Wild vines rising around him, some managing to slash slightly his skin. Now burning; cut faintly.

She leaned her head, closing some distance. Her teeth showing in a grin that once would have made his heart melt. Now skip a heartbeat in worry.

Vivi was laughing, her eyes closing for a moment.

 

“What happened?...” She opened her eyes. And her irises pierced him right through, glaring, grin never faltering. “I needed help. A help you refused to give when you could have. Now think, I could manage without it. I found the means to achieve my wishes, without you. I have found something even greater than what I wanted… And now, I have no reason for you, I have no reason to care for your presence. You are just a trace of something I must erase…”  


She got what she wanted… She saw her wish granted.

Lewis could see a strong trace of magic tangling in her eyes. The seaweed was tight around her neck.

He could not know her words were manipulated, her thoughts biased, her mind tainted, led to think coldly, without trace of her love. Of herself.

Her voice sounded all too familiar for him, all her beautiful tone still there. Only changed. She sounded too much like the caring mermaid he met.

He could not ask her why. Or how.

Not when one of her arms wiped down.

The killer whale had to dodge once more. He had to turn around and swim away.

For four masses of red vines rose around her, right beside her, and almost cutting where he had floated.

None stabbed him, he could leap away. He had moved away, a big distance.

He heard current moving.

He kicked his tail, turning again, to look.

She was right there, following him. Her eyes never leaving him.

Lewis refused to flee anymore.

She dashed for him, fast. Seaweed around her like claws, ready to stab fast.

But he only called, expression heartbroken, confused.

 

“Vivi, stop! Why are y-?!”

 

It was a mistake.

His eyes widened, seeing her only take more speed, her body leaning into an offensive stance. To strike, in a matter of a second…

Her eyes narrowed, one vine raising. She calculated the right stab, to go right into a strong heart.

She was going to kill… Sure of herself.

Until something got in between.

The mermaid gasped, halting in a shocked sway backwards, vines shivering. Moved away just in time.

Her blue eyes wide, staring at amber ones, as shocked as hers. But determined, full of worry.

Lewis blinked, seeing Arthur in front of him. His only arm raised at his side, his two black fins outstretched as much as they could be, shielding even if fragile.

There was a second of silence.

That Arthur broke, seeing she had halted, she had backed away, taken aback.

 

“Viv, I- I finally found you!...” Arthur did not realize that she was recovering from the surprise… Not having expected him to be here. Her eyes slowly narrowing as he yelled at her, lowering his arm a little. “W-what the fuck a-are you doing?! What the hell-?!”

 

Arthur was too angry to truly see her state of mind. Too caught in the moment in which he could face her.

Lewis saw.

The taller merman saw her tremble. Her head bowing down, like in a pained troubled move… Only a second before the seaweed around her rose subtly, over her shoulders and around her. Sharpening, while sparks seemed to strike her gaze.

He saw her. Reading herself to lash out, in a reflex outburst. That he did not understand.

But he understood that Arthur was in between. And he was what she suddenly growled at.

Seaweed moved.

But so did Lewis.

Arthur wheezed, feeling a strong hand latch around his arm. Pull once more.

Sharp red vines missed by inches his chest.

Amber eyes finally saw her intentions. Finally saw that she would have stabbed him. That she was not trying to fight Lewis, but kill.

He had not wanted to think of that. Not even if he saw her near Lewis with that mass on her neck.

His heart filled with doubt. His trust for her gone, as he was dragged through the dark. Lewis not looking back as he tried to pull them both away.

For he could hear the now familiar sound of vines dividing, sharpening.

Lewis heard her let out a loud growl. Arthur saw her, looking back, and did not understand, his eyes filling with fearful wonder.

Vivi was holding her head, screaming. Her head feeling like it would crumble upon itself. Those amber eyes telling her something.

She can remember everything. Yet it is foggy.

Yet her own thoughts told her she wanted him dead. Both of them.

Their names hurt to think of.

The mass of seaweed all around them moved.

Lewis gasped, seeing it all twitch and lash wildly, dangerously crumbling.

The sudden outburst and commotion made some vines untangle from the rocky surfaces.

There was now an opening between the dark, small enough to enter, big enough to hide. 

The rocks could shield.

He heard Arthur scream, the sound of a long swipe too near.

Vivi cried, her hands tight around her eyes.

But she lowered them… Just in time to see them both dash into the opening. Avoiding the seaweed hissing, her whole mass undone.

The voices in her head grew louder. Screaming for her to strike. To kill, to end them. Promise of peaceful tranquility after.

Blue eyes watched unfocused… As the vines around her began to move on their own.

Hitting those rocks where they hid. Making it crumble slowly. On itself.

Something yelled again in her mind.

The vines let out discomforted hisses. Painfully moving away from their objective. Their host was trying to think too much, not having expected the sight of amber eyes. She had only expected magenta ones.

The host is having strong thoughts. That should not be there.

The seaweed moved away, stopping… To focus instead.

Vivi panted, feeling a sudden calmness. Her thoughts focusing. All voicing the same.

Her eyes narrowed at the darkness. A tired snarl escaping her.

She calmly eyed the cavity. Her figure standing still for a minute. Pondering.

Yet the voices and her own mind called. Lulling her to go down, deeper. To safety. Away from ones that only would harm her. Ones whose words would make her cry and feel hurt.

That human should have been dead. He should have found his demise after his wish was granted.

A shark should have done his part.

All should have been settled.

She swam down, all the seaweed around trembling, weak. The mass was broken, by her conflicted and still young shared will.

She left, trusting her own thoughts. Calling her under, below. Back to a safe hidden place. That no one knew.

What has been won should not be lost.

She won’t allow any more mistakes. From anyone.

The mermaid disappeared between thick black. Her tail and fin followed by her long scarf.

Two mermen held each other. Panting for breath. Hearing the vines brushing outside. The opening had been blocked with rubble, with the fierce slams they heard and felt.

They did not dare to move yet, not even if now they only heard faint movement, current and something they could not discern.

They braced themselves. Waiting to be crushed.

Two wondering why she was gone. Not herself anymore. Eyes empty of life.

Only a ghost of what she was once.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, unneeded:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VdTmJe7mzCA&index=4&list=PLTOGZ_uBf1nyCtPZIsurCkWHAbEoQ-i0O
> 
> I'm from now on writing in the mornings, I have less time. I will probably update in the afternoons/night, Spain timezone.


	33. Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1 to 20 have been edited at request. With luck, the remaining ones shall be corrected by tomorrow.

 

Their chests rose and fell slowly.

Strong arms kept a smaller figure against himself. Two bodies curled as small as possible, rubble all around them, little space.

And much more less if they kept imagining that this small cavity would just give in on itself.

Magenta eyes glinted open after an hour. Not hearing more scratches, nor the sound of vines stabbing or hitting fiercely the rocks. He could only hear Arthur’s fearful breathing in this thick darkness.

The tall merman’s hold loosened slightly, causing the other to let out a faint gasp, surely thinking something was wrong.

Arthur could not see as much as him in the dark, born human. His eyes only changed faintly. So the blond grew nervous, Lewis finally making some space between them.

But he soon relaxed, the other giving him a small reassuring nudge.  And he could discern he was only looking over them, glaring at the rubble, brushing some rocks and dust off with his fins, folded painfully all this time. Neither dared to move before.

Lewis spoke, merely whispering, still afraid of triggering another attack.

 

“You are not bleeding, are you?” Magenta eyes tried to see. Arthur frowned, Lewis finally brushing his fins, finally deciding to move and check. “Did any rocks scratch you? Did her vines-“

 

“I’m fine. Just... Very squished by a whale?” Lewis backed away, Arthur pushing his hand down gently. Giving him a rise of eyebrow that neither could see. “Stop worrying for me. The one that has some cuts, is you.”

 

Arthur had not seen much before he bolted in between. But he is not stupid. He knows those red things around her are sharp. He saw them close enough.

And he will never admit, not without allowing himself to freak out, that he can trace the smell of blood faintly. Tangling in the stagnant water of this blocked cavity they were trapped in.

Not his own blood. Lewis’ blood.

How he can know, he does not want to think of.

The angelfish had been trembling since Lewis wrapped him under himself and pushed them both in. Blocking anything from hitting him, shielding from rubble crumbling. From any possible vine that could get in.

Yet now, he is even more anxious. He can’t avoid feeling sick in such a small space. Even if Lewis has less space, bigger and taller. It is really a very small cavity, not even one of them could outstretch alone. Their tails had to tangle to be able to just crouch.

Amber eyes narrowed, the blond snarling.

 

“What the fuck was up with her?! Why the hell did she try to hurt us?!”

 

Lewis flinched, hearing Arthur yell, in an outburst.

He expected something to attack the rocks again, with the sound. But nothing happened.

So he lowered his hands, and decided to address the matter.

 

“I don’t know. But it surely has to do with these damn things; they were wrapped around her, all over. I saw a trace of red in her eyes…”

 

She was nothing like the mermaid he knows.

Did she grow so resentful of his choice to act like this?

 

“I saw!” Arthur fidgeted slightly, grunting while he tried to move to a more comfortable position, between little space and Lewis. “T-there was definitely something fucked up with her! Just like that damn flower! You merfolk are messed up, what’s with all this magic crap?! Because it has to be that! What kind of mindfuck are we dealing with?!”

 

Lewis again bowed his head, hands fumbling.

 

“I don’t  know.”

 

Arthur snorted, again sarcastically. Never controlling his nervousness when troubled.

 

“Dude, do you even know something?... Because she is not seeming to want to chat to explain! Finding her was useless! Instead of answers, she tried to give us cuts!”

 

Lewis did know something.

The tall merman slammed his lower fins, prompting Arthur to listen. His voice growing firm.

 

“I do know something.” Lewis glared at the rubble in the dark, surrounding them. “We have to get out.”

 

Arthur shivered instantly.

 

“A-are you crazy? T-those things are out there! She is out there, and out of her mind! I’m not risking finding out why she hates us, only to be lashed at!”

 

“We can’t just stay here!”

 

“W-we can!” Arthur curled on himself, like a cat hissing. “I-!”

 

Lewis leaned close, scolding.

 

“Look, don’t give me this crap again, Arthur! You hate cramped places. We will just starve here waiting! If these things are active, they would have crushed us alive by now! We have no clue what she is thinking, why is she doing all this, or why is she leading this disgusting horde of seaweed! And we won’t find a clue like this, hiding!” Arthur was still not convinced. And Lewis knew he only needed to word himself in other ways to make him change of mind. “What is more, I really need air. Now.”

 

Amber eyes did indeed open wide. The blond finally listening truly.

Lewis tried to hide his smug smile while Arthur sat up, obviously more worried. And more adamant to leave.

 

“N-now?!...”

 

Lewis was a better liar. Not as good as her. But good enough to fool Arthur.

The darkness helped. He did not like to lie. But it was a white one, necessary.

 

“Now. I really should find some air between rocks or just head to the surface. Maybe-“

 

He could not finish the sentence.

He watched baffled, Arthur trashing in his small space, facing the side where the hole had been. His hand whipping to try to move away the rocks and dust, to open it.

 

“Then stop talking and give me a hand!” He shook his only limb angrily, exasperated. “Three better than one, dammit!”

 

Lewis gently moved Arthur off, needing to have enough space to move and face the blocked opening.

The angel fish stared with a frown, Lewis slamming his hands on the rocks, growling. Teeth showing as he digs his way out.

It took some minutes, which Arthur felt too long.

But eventually, one of Lewis’ hands emerged from the dust at the other side.

It only took a few hits of tail, that Arthur gladly assisted with.

The blond let out a harsh huff, letting himself crawl out. Taking more fresh water, the one in there had begun to feel heavy in him, like polluted air, he would say. Too much time breathing it.

Lewis followed out more calmly, even if having to struggle to wiggle his tail out, slightly stuck for a minute. A minute that Arthur took to look around, mind panicking.

He expected white and red vines, to go down on them.

And they did.

 

“A-hh.”

 

Lewis raised an eyebrow, hearing Arthur whimper ahead.

The angelfish was squirming all around, his only arm whipping up and down wildly in pure nervousness. A vine was laying onto his limb.

But the killer whale relaxed, seeing that seaweed was completely limp, a slight green tone to it. Looking dead; without mind.

While Arthur kept on swimming around himself with loud snarls, in vain attempts of getting the thing off himself, Lewis floated upright. His eyes gazing up and sideways.

The huge mass of white that had been over them was completely gone. Crumbled down, its lack of color faded. Now its flesh looked green, like if life had left it. It was all limp, gone the structure they formed. They drifted, hanging down, some falling, torn. All falling like a slow rain, taken by the slow currents in the depths.

It was all deformed. They did not tangle onto rocks anymore. They rotted over them, dressing them chaotically.

Lewis looked down.

There had been red vines below them, where he found Vivi.

Now, it was all white. As well, slowly gaining a green color.

It all had weakened, given up on itself. Life fading.

As he pondered, Arthur let out a loud angry huff. His lower fin giving a kick to the pesky seaweed, sending it down, finally off him.

Amber eyes glared at it for a minute, panting.

But the human then remembered. Jolting slightly, fast to turn around with two kicks of his black fins. Facing Lewis.

Surprised to see him just floating there, looking like an idiot at the mess.

 

“What are you doing?!” Lewis blinked, Arthur staring at him poker faced. “G-go take air! You-!”

 

“I don’t need it yet.”

 

Arthur’s jaw dropped.

 

“Say what...?!”

 

Lewis smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck while he looked away, seeing amber eyes slowly fill with realization.

 

“I kind of lied a little to make you see we needed to get out. I can wait a few more hours.” Arthur’s hand clenched slowly. Lewis began to sway away faintly. “I- I mean, even if these things were still active, it was better to make a run for it, you know? You needed fresh water, we could not hide and-“

 

Lewis’ eyes closed slightly, the merman feeling the other dash and give him a harmless hit of fist. That he had expected, seeing him let out a little growl.

 

“D-don’t you make me worry like that, you idiot! I- I have enough as it is! I am fucking worried for everything! The last thing I need is to think you are going to suffocate! What if these things had stabbed again?! What if she was around?! What if we were not fast enough?! What if-?!”

 

Arthur’s fast ramble was cut off. And not by Lewis, who would have let him get his anger out, gladly.

There was a growl, faint, below. Echoing back to them, up. From the darkness.

And of course, one of them instantly cowered with a yelp.

Lewis blinked. Arthur had stopped scolding him, to dash around him, at light speed. Now peeking at the depths with fearful eyes over his shoulder, hand gripping tightly, shaking.

 

“W-what was-“

 

Arthur hid more behind him, Lewis eyes narrowing, frame tensing.

He had heard it too.

 

“Shhh…”  


The taller boy glared down, ready to dash away. With Arthur in his hold.

The sound came from below, between the thick darkness between tall rocks. Between those vines that had been red.

The growl had sounded feminine. Even if faint, he could know it. Its echo came clear, even if muffled. He thought it could have been Vivi. And they both did not know if they wanted to face her or avoid her. Neither knowing what she had in mind, what she thought of them.

She tried to harm them both.

Those thoughts changed slightly, hearing another echo. More loud, more clear. A pained wheeze.

There was still care for her in Lewis.

Amber eyes widened, Arthur’s hand losing grip. The blond yelping, Lewis bolting fast, sinking towards the shadows, without second thoughts.

 

“L-lewis?!”

 

The merman ignored Arthur, his teeth clenched. The thought of her wounded haunting him.

He could pick the scent of blood below. Wounds.

Lewis swam between ripped vines, pushing them off angrily, out his way. Moving closer to the small whimpers he could hear.

When he was close enough, he heard a loud gasp, and something cowering.

The merman was taken aback, for he turned around some rocks, only to see a kind of red light flicker. Die out.

But he still could see the outlines of a girl, laying against the rocky wall.

It was not Vivi.

But an angler, looking up at him with shock. Eyes wide open, looking at him like he were to strike her or hit her.

He could only float there, frowning, still worried. Even if she was not her. This merfolk was wounded. He could see the wounds on her tail and upper fins, slightly clawed at. But the most damage was on her lower ones, stabbed through. Seaweed was still tangling all around her, given in on itself just enough for her to struggle her torso out. She had been fighting her way out for sure.

The girl seemed to get out of her surprise. Lewis leaned slightly away, seeing her hiss in warning at him, obviously thinking he was a menace. Her little fangs were sharp.

It would be easy to harm her. Both knew, she did more, making her try to defend herself angrily.

Lewis rose his hands, keeping his distance. He knows anglers are loners.

 

“Calm down-“

 

“G-go away!” She groaned, pulling again, to no avail. Stuck. “Don’t you dare-!”

 

“I won’t do anything.” She panted, watching wearily while Lewis motioned with a hand, carefully. “I will only help you out, if you let me. Sounds right?”

 

Chloe glared. Still remembering a shark. She has never neared other merfolk for long.

Lewis relaxed when she did. Chloe letting out a tired trembling sigh, slumping into the vines’ hold again. Their flesh still sunk on her tail, piercing her skin faintly, making her wince with every slight move.

The tall merman neared slowly.

She kept a close eye, never trusting. Watching as his hand laid on the vines, beginning to rip some. Both glaring, Lewis finding out these were still tight, the ones nearer to her skin red.

 

“H-how did this happen?”

 

She was about to speak, deeming him not dangerous.

Until someone else decided to dash down towards them both. Startling her.

 

“Lewis!... What are you-?!”

 

Both blonds gasped loudly, both trying to move away at the sight of the other.

Magenta eyes rolling, one growling, menaced. The other swaying his tail wildly in surprise.

 

“Who is she?! What is she doing there?!”  
“Who are you?! W-what do you want?!”

 

Lewis intervened before both could yell more.

 

“Both of you, shut up. I’m trying to focus here.” He met her eyes, firm. “He’s with me, don’t mind his panic.”

 

“I’m not panicking! I’m just reasonably concerned! Holy fuck, why are those vines stabbing?! Is that blood?!”  


Both angler and orca ignored the nervous angelfish.

Lewis smiled sadly, finally freeing all her upper body.  She showed clear signs of pain as he broke the vines, so he tried to avert her attention off the burning.

  
“…What’s your name?”

 

Chloe rose an eyebrow at him, still not trusting. But she watched as he tore her free, only her tail still trapped.

Magenta eyes had to adjust to new light, for her lure suddenly glinted again. Moving to provide him of a better view, aid him.

 

“C-chloe.”

 

Lewis smiled a little more. Trying to show care, not a single trace of malice.

 

“I’m Lewis.” He laughed a little, still trying to avert the attention. “Wish we had met in other circumstances, though. Huh?”

 

Chloe did not cower, but did tense as an angelfish neared slowly. Eyeing her up and down. Squirming as he took a closer look at how she had been.

 

“Damn…”

 

Chloe rolled her eyes at him, leaning her head.

 

“If that is all you can say, don’t b-bother.”

 

And he had thought those vines were as bad as they could have been.

He can’t blame her for being bitter. He can see the now limp vines sink into her skin, some right through her lower fin.

He did not like the worried look on Lewis either, the killer whale only needing to rip those now.

 

“This might hurt.”

 

Chloe sighed, closing her eyes.

  
“J-just break them! Please.”

 

Both males exchanged looks. That last vine was tangling around her fin. Breaking it could mean ripping slightly her own skin.

Arthur would have not been able to bring himself to do it. But Lewis was always knowing of the best course of action, even if painful.

Both blonds flinched, one feeling empathy for the obvious pain on the other’s face. But it only was a second, Lewis' fist pulling fiercely, in a calculated rip.

Lewis was fast to catch the mermaid, who slumped away from the rocks with a wheeze, finally free. She fainted, right after feeling herself able to move. Finally out the trap she had been in, her blood taken.

Lewis blinked down at her, carefully holding. Silence falling, both baffled, confused for all that had happened in so little time.

Arthur was the one to break the silence, both looking down at her.

 

“…We have to get out of here.”

 

Lewis snorted angrily, glaring up.

 

“Indeed.”

 

Not only because he would really need air soon. But for this mermaid. They could not leave her here. They could see that this seaweed was not only sharp. It was a deadly predator, it can take life from any living thing.

Lewis knew now why the fish preferred to flee to humans.

Arthur was staring at the mermaid, not having seen other merfolk apart from that shark, Lewis and Vivi. Every single one making his mind flow with the same wonder.

But he stopped, Lewis begging to move up.

 

“Let’s go find some reefs.”

 

The mass of seaweed was gone. Free way. The sun glinted faintly between ripped tuffs of green falling.

Vivi had gone away.

Arthur found himself following Lewis slowly. Both their hearts reluctant to swim away.

Their eyes still tracing the darkness. Not sure if they were wishing to see a trace of blue. Not sure of what they wished after what happened.

They can’t know.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't dispose of computer tomorrow. Possible lack of chapter predicted. Possible, depending of how awake I am at later hours.


	34. Nostalgia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previous chapters are now 90% less THAT!

 

Damn things!

Duet looked wide eyed over the railing, while Mystery growled madly, his fangs showing as he barked down insistently at what laid now in the water.

Lance punched the helm, letting a loud growl himself. Hearing the old engines rumble, struggling for dear life.

Only to finally stop. And so, cause that Duet was startled by his yell.

 

“What the hell is up with the damn sea?!”

 

Galahad did not lose his grip on his shoulder, not even if he leaped down the small steps leading to the helm, bolting onto the bigger deck.

Duet stood there, staying silent while Lance slammed his hands onto the railing. Looking down.

He ignored Mystery’s barks and growls, eyes narrowing at the huge mass of seaweed that had been emerging all around.

It had begun slowly. Just small leafs emerging, broken, ripped. Floating with that disgusting green color on the waves. Yet now, they were too many.

They had advanced through them. Lance ignored Duet’s worry, sailing over them. No chance of sailing around. There were only more with each inch away from the cay.

Of course, they had tangled, latched weightlessly onto the boat. And now his ship’s engines had stopped working, these things for sure making a mess of the propellers.

The mechanic huffed, shaking his head.

 

“We can’t get much farer like this.”

 

Duet shivered, seeing Lance bolt for the cabin.

Seeing a worried look on his eyes.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

Duet followed Lance. And by the time they stood at the small door to the cabin, Lance already had grabbed some tools.

Duet gasped, only having a second to catch the long pole that Lance threw towards them.

The man huffed, rummaging more, searching for another thing.

 

“We got to move those things out the way. I will check the engines while you push them off the way. I’m not going back now!”

 

Duet showed little emotion, but that did not mean they were not worried now.

 

“We have been around for some time. Maybe we should turn back and-“

 

“No turning back!” Lance had somehow brought his trusty wrench with him, and Duet did not want to risk it, seeing him point it angrily. Explaining. “We have enough food! That refrigerator with snacks and beer is not the only one here! A sailor must be prepared! Don’t you think a captain would hide most of the food from a glutton crew?!”

 

Duet only blinked.

Lance grew tired, yelling with the best corsair tone, even Galahad glaring.

 

“What you looking at?! We are not going forward, nor backwards, if you just stand there like a fool! How will I fix the motor if there’s yuck all over it?!”

 

Duet nodded, walking out the cabin once more, leaving Lance to scratch his beard. Thinking of how to keep on going deeper into the sea, and find Arthur.

Mystery had not stopped barking outside. But neither of the humans had noticed a small change of tone in the barks, while they both stood in the cabin.

The dog had whined, seeing a figure in the distance. Taking a deep breath, far enough to only be seen as outlines.

By the time Duet returned outside, the human blinked.

Seeing a huge black fin, a big stripped tail sinking after a graceful calculated move.

Soon enough gone between the tall waves.

 

“A killer whale?”

 

Mystery had seen better.

Duet raised an eyebrow. Mystery pawing at legs again, seeming to be pure nervousness, pointing at the waves ahead. And the sickly green seaweed around.

The human could not understand the true worry of Mystery.

The dog whined, Duet only kneeling for a moment, petting his ears. Assuring, thinking Mystery feared.

 

“It’s only an orca. It won’t near.”

 

The dog wished the merfolk did near.

But he knew better.

He could only growl at the waves, still tangling with green, floating up from the depths.

All this seaweed sends pure shivers of fear through him. The animal knew somehow it was not only vegetation. It was not only harmless seaweed. His red eyes never left it, still weary.

It was dead. But it had been alive. Reaching slowly.

The two humans kept trying to push through it.

Luckily, still determined to search.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's message:   
> I'm leaving my headcanon of the past of this fic in the comments. A whole chapter per se. It has nothing to do more or less with our main three. But it provides a view of what I have in my crazy mind.  
> Warning? Angst. And small hints of a ship that I think no one ships, but it's more of a hate-platonic thing. Those two are supposed to be enemies in canon after all.
> 
> So yeah! If you want angst and craziness, check my comment! You can ignore it because it only concerns ONE thing still around! And it's not even important!


	35. Erring

 

There is barely any light.

The sun does not reach the deep cavities and abyss of the sea. The black crocked seaweed flowing.

In between, a figure floated, a white and red dress hanging weakly behind. Tangling slightly. But as if troubled, vines shivering.

Troubled thoughts in her shared mind, her gaze fixed on her hand.

Standing in the dark, pondering deeply. Debating her options and her anger.

Until she heard movement.

Sharp eyes shot open, her hands whipping sideways, ready to strike what neared.

But she did not need to.

Blue eyes gazed coldly upon the now frozen shark in front of her. Green eyes wide, fins more spiked, fear evident, for her fast move.

 

“It’s you.”

 

Her hands and vines lowered with her words, tangling with monotony. The shark letting out his breath, relieved, having seen the red scarf rise to stab.

She would not strike him.

That did not mean she would not have liked to do it.

Vivi glared while he tried to take deep breaths, the dolphin seeing him hold his side. As if in pain.

But that pain was the last of his worries.

It should worry him more that she was displeased.

 

“He is alive.”

 

It was not a question.

But an accusation. Her icy irises never blinked. It was unnerving how without frowning she could show pure anger. There was a small trace of red…

Green eyes looked away nervously, voice trying to stay composed.

 

“I- I had some complications. Just give me some more time! Y-you don’t have to worry! I- I mean, I came back to warn you! B-but I g-guess I was not in time! I had to avoid that fat beluga and-“

 

“You are useless.” He winced, some vines moving. But he exhaled, seeing her only turn around, giving him her back. “You had a chance to kill that human one night, when he was easier to kill. Now, he should still be fragile, unknowing of the sea. And yet you keep on failing, even with the rewarding promise of my help. You were supposed to maul him to pieces. I was not supposed to see that fool again, nor hear his pathetic nervous rambles.”

 

She was still glaring at him over her shoulder. Pure disappointment as her eye glints in the dark.

The shark smiled, trying to bargain.

 

“Y-you won’t have to worry, dear! O-once-“ He let out an angry pained chuckle, brushing his side. “O-once I get up to my fins, he will lose his. I tell you, at least I will manage to rip that tongue of his, he won’t say a word! And you’ll be able to beat up that failure of whale, as you want! All of you…”

 

All her mind could feel the anger and disappointment at the thought of magenta eyes.

Slowly coming to terms, slowly agreeing in thoughts.

Vivi stared at her hands once more, her fingers brushing calmly one soft vine.

Feeling strong. Feeling right.

All was for the better.

As how she wants.

Her whisper echoed menacingly.

 

“Just kill that wimp. And I’ll help you stop being one against Lewis.”

 

He nodded, nervously holding his hands together, fangs showing in a grin.

Her eyes glared one last time, to remind him well what he should accomplish.

To then glare below, far below. The outlines of a deeper abyss, between a mass of black seaweed, green walls, the entrance of a huge cavern.

 

“I will wait.” She moved down, leaving. With one last warning. “Don’t dare come back without a good reason.”

 

He was left in silence and darkness. Her figure sinking, the last sight he got, of outlines of vines following her.

She would hide. Where those two would not dare go.

Until it’s safe for her to reach out once more.

No one to call for her heart.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Amber eyes narrowed.

Arthur frowned, swaying over the sunken reef. His fins and tail glinting with the slight sunlight piercing the surface not far above. He carefully loomed.

Watching with apprehension and worry the wounds. Lewis having laid the mermaid onto the more or less flat rocks. To then go up for some minutes, to take a needed breath.

The blond swayed there, noting how the angler breathed with slight trouble, a frown as well on her face. Little fang brushing her lips, curved down.

He can’t blame her for showing pain even if unconscious. Her tail had scars all over. And he really did not want to think how it had to hurt to feel your lower fins be stabbed through. She had an awful gaping in her green fin, on one side.

Making them be like a torn bundle of… Something he really hated to look at but he was looking at anyway.

He kept watch, not really knowing what to do. But at least knowing he didn’t have to do much, for she was not in danger anymore. Gone those hellish vines. Most floating or sinking around, their surroundings tainted in disgusting green.

Luckily, he had brushed of the remains off these rocks. Not wanting them anywhere near while Lewis swam up.

Arthur floated there, crossing his black fins, in a thoughtful stance. Leaning his head, feeling pure dread. Having seen what Vivi did, and still unable to bring himself to understand.

He was so caught in his own inner debates that he barely realized Lewis was above and behind him, coming back from the surface, finally.

 

“Arthur.”

 

An eyebrow rose, hearing the echo.

Lewis was glad to find that the other did not cower, just barely jolt at the call, turning calmly to face him.

Magenta eyes blinked, seeing amber eyes narrow at his shoulder.

Before he could say anything, Arthur swatted one of his fins at him. But only to brush of with exasperation one piece of green seaweed that had tangled on him.

 

“Fucking things...”

 

There was obvious tiredness in his voice, anger and exasperation.

Lewis laughed sadly, looking up tiredly to the surface above.

 

“Yeah. They are crowding everything. I could not see the sky with how they float onto the waves. So much I almost didn’t see there was a boat.”

 

Arthur opened his mouth, of course worried by those words, instantly.

Lewis was quick to assure.

 

“No one saw me.”

 

Arthur closed his mouth.

They both stayed silent for a minute.

But Lewis soon broke the silence, addressing the matter that worried them both most at this moment.

The orca leaned his head, peeking behind Arthur.

 

“How is she doing?”

 

Arthur looked over his shoulder, looking down at her.

Still no signs of awakening.

 

“Pretty much being one with the reef, laying like a rock. Doing quite an impressive job considering, well… I doubt you guys invented anesthesia, and that looks freaking painful.”

 

He maybe would be turning around in his sleep, were he like her right now. 

In fact, he fell quite a few times off his hospital bed.

Lewis could note the nervousness in Arthur, always trying to be sarcastic when troubled. He could see the worry for the mermaid in his eyes.

Still, he could not blame him when he averted his gaze, swimming down. To lean his back onto some walls, keeping by himself. Obviously relieved he was now here, not necessary that he keeps an eye anymore.

The wounds are not nice to look at. He hates to see that kind of thing.

The killer whale gladly let him keep his distance. Taking his place near the blonde.

One sat onto the reefs, knowing some first aid that he could apply to those fins, his hand carefully tying some non-disgusting seaweed as bandage. The other was below, staring at the blue around them, gone the dark.

But still both held dark thoughts. Having to be here, unable to leave while Chloe was like this.

Lewis sighed, hearing Arthur whisper.

 

“I will be like this forever…”

 

It was a bitter whisper. Quiet, and more for himself than for anything else. A spoken mournful thought.

Still he answered.

 

“You can’t know that.”

 

Lewis had tried to give a reassuring tone.

It did not work. Arthur answered back, still angry with all.

 

“I know it. Because you don’t know. And because she won’t speak to us.”

 

Lewis looked down with a guilty frown, his tail stopping swaying, tensing.

Arthur noted that his voice gained a slight trace of nervousness.

 

“I know that you don’t want to be a merfolk anymore. I will find a way to reverse what she did.”

 

Amber eyes narrowed more, feeling conflicted.

 

“It’s not my body what bothers me.” He huffed, his tail hitting the rocks behind his back. “Nor the water, nor the freaking things in my surroundings. I hate being in this situation.”

 

Lewis had to stop tying bandages, his focus lost.

 

“I hate it too. She should have not brought you that flower in the first place. You should have not changed. You should have not taken it.”

 

There was a hidden resentfulness in Lewis’ words. And Arthur heard it and caught it, perfectly.

Amber eyes finally rose up, glaring at the outlines he could see over the rocks.

 

“Well, excuse me for having wanted something else in my life!” Arthur lowered a hand, motioning over his tail. “I apologize for thinking THIS was safe! I guess that as a human, I should have known the risks of listening to sorcery and things I have no idea of, assured it’s a good choice! You have no fucking idea of all this either! Neither of us knew this was dangerous, so don’t-!”

 

“I knew…!”

 

Arthur blinked. Lewis realized too late the only two words he had been keeping down. Said in an outburst, both overwhelmed by all.

An angelfish slowly leaned, head bowing, eyes filling with confusion, but weariness not leaving. Looking up more at the merman, voice echoing harshly.

 

“What?”

 

Lewis kept silent.

But it was not like Arthur would let it go now.

The killer whale felt his own heartbeat fasten, Arthur swimming up.

In a minute, facing him. Interrogating him with a glare and with his calculative words.

 

“Lewis, WHAT you knew exactly…?”

 

There is slight panic in magenta eyes. And his mind knows when Lewis is thinking, he knows the expression now on Lewis’ face. The merman is looking away, but his hands are moving, fumbling faintly. As if the tick is trying to be contained, in vain.

Lewis let out a trembling sigh, his expression regaining firmness, but not losing its shame.

He eventually let it out, to Arthur’s confusion.

 

“I knew bringing you to the sea was a bad idea.”

 

That sentence made more questions spark, not answering a single one he had.

If he thought that he should not be in the sea… It meant that the idea had been brought up.

And Arthur could only think. Theorize, his mind as always sharp.

 

“You-“ There was realization blooming in amber eyes, slowly. His tone growing shocked. “You two spoke. Y-you did know she had that idea.”

 

Lewis finally met his eyes.

His black tail curled impossibly against itself, as if cowering. While Arthur’s fins folded, his tail swaying shakily.

Weary of what could have been behind his back all this time. What he had not known.

Arthur only listened with narrowed eyes, while Lewis’ echo pounded around him and into his head.

 

“She told me she wanted to change you. She asked me for help, how, I don’t know. But I knew it was not a good idea. I knew you would not be alright in the sea. I know magic is dangerous, we both knew, you now do too. It was a horrible idea, I could not allow it. I told her to forget about it. To let it be.”

 

The former human shook his head, eyes losing all emotion. Looking down at the other coldly, almost uncaringly.

But he was anything but calm inside.

 

“To leave me behind.”

 

The merman had chosen.

 

“To keep you both safe.” Lewis looked up at him, trying to explain and reason once more. “You have seen, the sea is not a place where you should be. It’s-“

 

“I’m alright in the sea.”

 

Lewis flinched, Arthur had raised his voice.

The blond’s hand was clenched; his fins had puffed out… And his teeth showed now as he told him off.

 

“You know, Lewis? I began to think you understood why I was able to near the fucking waves in the first place. A whole year I had been trying on my own, a whole year failing miserably like a moron. But then you two came up. Maybe I was still a chicken most of the time, but I thought you got why I kept letting the water brush me. Again, and again. Even if it hurt sometimes.” Arthur snarled, seeing apprehension in magenta eyes. “She did understand it. She did know why.”

 

A growl escaped him, his voice coming up angrier.

Making Lewis tremble more, with each word.

 

“But I see that… Or you are blind to the reason, or you just don’t care much in the first place. Maybe you would rather not have me around after all. For sure thinking like she does now. You merfolk like to play with things around until you bore of them, don’t you? You reach for them, to fake! Then push it all down! Break as much as you can.”

 

Lewis rose up, tail kicking painfully in reflex against the rocks, hand raising towards Arthur, expression now scared. And more shameful.

 

“Arthur, I never thought like that, I would never- I only wanted you to be alright! That spell went wrong and-“  


Arthur swatted off Lewis’ hand. Done with everything.

 

“She is not herself.” Lewis' eyes stared wide as Arthur glared at the depths, pondering coldly. Almost ignoring him. “She spoke to you, asking for help… And I can only wonder, what would have happened if you had agreed. If you had known that I would have been fine in the end with your help. She has those things around her, like that flower. I saw her lashing at you, I saw the haunted look in her eyes. You are right, something is wrong with her. And it’s for sure because of what she tried, we can be sure of it. And I wonder if it would have not gone wrong, maybe, if you had known better.”

 

Lewis lowered his hand.

Arthur was crying, looking down, no tears seen. His voice growing quiet.

 

“You should have known I only wanted to be with both of you. Not this mess we are in, apart. I could have not known this, Lewis. I trusted, I hoped you both understood that.” He laughed sadly, shrugging. “But in the end, I’m still not understood, am I? You would rather let all we shared disappear. To make things _easier_ …”

 

He purposely told him he did not know anything… But he did know. He did know there was the thought of being close. A thought he pushed down, without speaking openly. He did not even ask him, did not even consider what he wanted. Without seeing what he would be glad to endure to be with them.

The blond moved away, sinking again to the rocks below, wanting to be out of sight.

Not wanting to see haunted magenta eyes.

Closing with a sob, Lewis holding himself, unable to excuse anything.

Ripped green kept on sinking and rising around them.

Making their hearts feel more broken.

Feeling lonely.

 


	36. Lull

 

Slow current.

That is all she feels.

Yet, as the time passes, it stopped being the only thing she felt. She soon began to hear too. Albeit muffled echoes, all her mind blurry and dazed.

She could swear something shifter carefully nearby. A sorrowful whisper. That prompted another sound after a while. A snarled bitter scowl, she could only pick the hurt tone in it.

She slowly came to realize.

She was not alone.

And she hurt.

Magenta eyes had been looking away. His frame hunched as he sat onto the rocks, his big tail brushing sadly some sand. Unable to look again at Arthur, who still was angry.

Not that he blames him. He can only blame himself. And his choice, his stubbornness to keep things out of reach. Only to cause a bigger harm.

He was too focused on his thoughts and emotions, to notice her figure shifting at his side.

His eyes were fixed on the now calmer waters; the disgusting seaweed had drifted away on the surface, letting the sun reflect. All that sunk, was finally below out of view. A full day, a tense, painful and dreadful one. All was blue again, only making him think of angered blue eyes, her words, Arthur’s as well. All that-

 

“Ngh-h.”

 

Lewis blinked.

The merman let out a small gasp, head turning to look back, having heard the faint groan.

The killer whale shifted on the rocks, to look over her figure, watching with worry. Her tail still looking painfully bad. Seeing her slowly come to her senses made him both weary and hopeful.

Chloe eventually let out another small growl, her upper fins twitching over her shoulders. Her lure began to flicker back to light, faintly.

Her eyes opened.

Only to see a huge figure, face shadowed as light looms above, looking down at her intently.

Lewis’ eyes widened, as hers did. He could only yelp and move away slightly, for she did not react well to awakening near him, her eyes showing clear sings of confusion and fear.

Chloe panted as she struggled to move blindly, not realizing for a minute the wounds her tail had. Lewis had barely any time to stop her from crawling backwards, her tail began to trash.

 

“Ah-h.”

 

The blonde halted with a snarl, feeling the stab and flow of pain, rushing up her tail, rendering her immobile.

She still crawled backwards clumsily, still not looking at what she could not remember well, panicking.

Until Lewis spoke.

 

“Don’t move please.” The voice was calm, but she could hear the worry. “I bandaged the wounds; you are going to open the scars at this rate.”

 

Chloe let out multiple trembling exhales. After a minute, daring to raise her gaze slightly.

Lewis had not dared to near, but his hands were raised in a nervous stance as he sat, his face a frown, eyes fixed on hers. Silently asking for her to calm down.

Her eyes looked down, her tail outstretched in front of her onto the reef. A set of bandages indeed wrapped around, stopping the slight bleeding, hiding the gap that had been there.

The tall merman smiled sadly, seeing a trace of recognition flash in her eyes, even if still weary.

Chloe glared at him, her upper fins puffing, still distrusting. Her voice coming out in an energetic question, urgent.

 

“Why?”

 

Lewis leaned his head, taken aback.

 

“What?”

 

He let out a nervous gasp again, seeing her try to sit up with a huff, fins moving fast.

Her small fang showing as she moved farther away, questioning.

 

“Why would you help me? What do you want?”

 

Lewis tensed.

She could not avoid tensing as well, the orca suddenly frowning seriously, almost with a disapproving glare. Looking back and forth between her eyes and her clawed tail.

 

“Want?” He scoffed silently, crossing his arms at her. “I want nothing. I merely could not leave you tangled down there. Would you rather I had left you be?”

 

He was not surprised to see the angler bit her lip, looking at the depths. Debating.

Of course she would debate the presence of another merfolk.

 

“I- I don’t owe you anything. D-don’t expect me to do anything in return! I- I will leave without-“

 

“I only expect and want one thing, you hear me?” Chloe flinched, Lewis pointing a finger, commanding. “See that wound? It’s still bad to look at. So do me a favor, and just stop moving so much. Stay here, still, and rest.”

 

She finally realized she had been ruining slightly the bandages, for she had been moving away little by little, without her seeing herself.

She slowly relaxed, Lewis’ frown loosening.

Until another voice echoed.

 

“Lewis, if she wants to leave, let her leave.”

 

She blinked. The tall merman took a deep breath, closing his eyes, raising two fingers to his forehead.

It would not help him with the headache that would come. Not when Arthur was like this.

The mermaid finally spotted the figure some distance away. Onto some reefs adjacent to the ones they sat on. A little lower, shadowed by theirs.

Arthur laid onto his stomach, outstretched on the rocks. The end of his tail moving side to side with boredom, as he glared down at what he held. Staring at a small yellow starfish to not have to look up to magenta eyes.

Arthur had only resent evident on his face. And he did not show any sign of even listening, while Lewis replied.

 

“She must stay; at least until I am sure she’s fine.” Lewis leaned a little, to look better at him, tiredness obvious in stance and tone. “But if another truly wished to leave, I wouldn’t stop him.”

 

There was no anger in Lewis’ last sentence. Just sorrow.

A sadness that only increased when Arthur lashed again, without needing to put emotion in his words. Just shrugging.

 

“Even if you would be surely better off without my presence, and I sure wish to go back home…” Amber eyes finally moved, narrowed at him, rolling sarcastically. Continuing before Lewis could say again he did not hate he was here. “I kind of can’t leave, dude. Not with a freaking shark roaming around, wanting to have a snack. I rather-“

 

Both mermen jolted, surprised by a small yelp, Arthur even dropping the small starfish he had been toying with.

They both blinked poker faced, seeing the mermaid’s sudden nervousness, her upper fins seeming to rise to be almost a hood over her head, her eyes looking all around for a minute.

Arthur slowly frowned, catching faster than Lewis what could have made her react.

The blond laughed sadly and awkwardly, speaking up to her with no trace of the harshness he had for Lewis. His hand waving in nervous reassuring motions.

 

“H-hey.” Chloe peeked from below her fins, blinking. Seeing Arthur sitting up, giving her a shake of head with a small nervous smile. “That shark won’t near.”

 

The killer whale sighed, crossing his arms, Arthur pointing at him with a black fin.

 

“Not with him here. That thing fears this orca. That’s the only reason I stay.”

 

Lewis closed on eye, glaring down, tail slamming harmlessly on the ground.

 

“Says the one that kept on asking every five minutes if the wounds were fine. And the one that even if fears that _someone_ may come back, agreed that we could not just leave and abandon to their luck a-“

 

A small thud.

Lewis raised an eyebrow at the small starfish that collided with his head, now sinking at his side slowly.

Arthur gave a satisfied nod, seeing that Lewis got it. Stopping speaking with a small exasperated huff.

Chloe was giving them both a curious, nervous look.

These two were not exactly in the best terms. She can see clearly the tiredness, anger and sadness in their eyes, that rarely dare to look at each other. But what she could see the most… Was the fear and worry.

They looked at the depths from time to time, back to where they found her. Now all covered in green far below.

Chloe shivered, remembering well blue eyes, those vines. Now gone, something she did not understand.

But she understood something.

 

“That someone… It’s not a shark, is it?” They both looked at her, frowning. Seeing her fidget, sit up again. Even if they told her not to. “Y-you saw her, didn’t you? W-why did the seaweed go away?”

 

Lewis gave her a look. His mouth opening and closing a few times. Giving enough time for Arthur to be more direct.

 

“Vivi.” Both blonds exchanged looks. He questioned her, imagining, pondering. “A dolphin. We were looking for her, but she is not in her mind. She went away as we tried to speak. You were covered by vines when we found you. Was it-“

 

“She attacked me.” Arthur and Lewis finally stopped sitting, standing up in the water. Seeing a haunted look cross Chloe’s face, her tail kicking. Standing off the reef. As if ready to flee. “S-she may come back indeed. Y-you saw all those vines, all that she- She will come back, s-she is dangerous. It won't stop. W-we have to go away, where she won’t reach.”

 

The mermaid was speaking fast, her lure flickering, figure shaking, fins covering her even more.

But Lewis could only question, as lost as Arthur.

 

“Calm down, Chloe.” The mermaid shook her head, seeing him near slowly, trying to explain. “You are not in shape to move yet. Vivi went away. We don’t know what is wrong with her, but I will face her, I will-“

 

“F-face her?!” Lewis was taken aback, Chloe seeming to give them a guilty look, which they did not understand. “N-no no, you don’t get it. F-face it and it will kill you! That parasite won’t let you say a word! She’s very well dead! And all that these vines reach!”

 

Because she led her there.

Chloe began to swim back, both mermen nearing her slowly. Arthur had finally swam close to Lewis. One worried for seeing her flee in fear, the other catching that she knows something.

 

“Please, stop moving. Let’s clear things up. S-she is not-”

“What the hell do you mean with parasite?...”

 

Chloe’s eyes fixed on Arthur.

All that the shark said pounding. Blue eyes hopeful, a wish. The shark told her to tell her about that cave, about the one that could fool her.

As soon as these two had appeared… The vines had gone away.

This blond, was human. She can see it. His teeth lack the small fangs, his eyes are less sharp. She has never seen one like him, he looks too in between, tail like a dolphin’s, soft, no scales. Yet his fins are not like that.

Blue eyes were full of care. Once. Now all was gone. The beast had fled. And it could have only been for one reason.

 

“I- I h-have to-“

 

She can’t tell them.

Both mermen were shocked, seeing her make a very impressive kick of tail considering her wound, dashing down.

 

“W-wait!”  
“What are you doing?!”

 

Lewis was the first to bolt behind her.

Followed by a more nervous Arthur, whose mind was now running wild.

He would have expected her to flee north, closer to the cay, far from where the vines came from.

But she was going down, to the depths, avoiding the west.

Into the dark, seeming to flee from them. Even if they now could pick up that the bandages broke with her fast moves, a small trail of blood.

Arthur panted, catching up to Lewis’ side. Ignoring his bitterness for a moment.

 

“L-lewis!” The killer whale did not look at him, even if amber eyes finally lost their anger. At least for now. “S-she knows something!”

 

Something that can help them understand why Vivi is like this.

Even if they can begin to know themselves, a dreadful idea.

 

“I heard, Arthur.” That seaweed was indeed something horrible. He knows. “She knows something about these vines. But the most urgent thing is that she is going into the depths! We can’t let her like that, she is still wounded!”

 

And Vivi could still be around, indeed.

Arthur looked ahead again, fear evident.

Letting out a tired sob, seeing her figure dashing between now shadowed reefs.

 

“W-well! Even then she is making a fucking good job at shaming us!”

 

They should be faster. Yet they are losing their sight on her. Every time they caught a glimpse, she turned around more rocks. It did not help that amber eyes were beginning to not see a thing, too dark.

Lewis growled a little, shaking his head.

 

“Anglers know better in the darkness.”

 

Chloe panted, keeping on swimming. Ignoring the burning on her lower fins.

Only looking back once she reached darker depths, rocks and openings greeting her once more.

She lost them. Yet she could still hear movement in the distance. They were still looking.

Worried. Wanting to get answers.

From her. One that led them to this. Without them knowing it. 

She can now know these two knew her. They were looking for her. 

She can’t admit she was the one that told Vivi where to find-

No, not help. Her demise.

Chloe covered herself with her upper fins, slowing her movements.

They were faster if they wanted. But she could hide well in the dark. She could wait unseen until they tire.

They must tire. They must go away. Give up on that dolphin, know the danger. They have seen.

She can’t say why. She has always seen what other merfolk can do. All always use her, always look down on her. Maybe even attack her.

Maybe they would, knowing what she did.

She is tired of it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOU DON'T KNOW HOW DIFFICULT I FIND WRITING THIS BLONDE.


	37. Yield

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for slower updates. I have chaotic days.

 

“F-fuck!”

 

Lewis frowned, hearing Arthur curse. Again.

He looked slightly over his shoulder. And of course, Arthur is holding his head, one eye closed. A small growl escaping him, his fins shivering spiked, showing well his anger.

He for sure has collided with the rocks again, that he can barely see, a thick darkness. Which his human eyes can’t pierce well, still not entirely adapted.

They were floating between tall ridges, rocks raising tall in the black abyss that were the depths of the sea. You can’t see its end below.

And Arthur can’t see where he is swimming anymore. It did not help that the green remains has sunk all over here.

Arthur let out another snarl, brushing the small bruise with his fingers. He had been following Lewis, but still he had collided in the end. Again, for hours they had been following the small trail of blood, a faint scent they both could discern. One more freaked out than the other.

Amber eyes finally peeked away from his hand, looking at the darkness again.

He shivered a little once more, seeing sharper eyes, glinting closer. Magenta eyes were looking sadly at his, after a few seconds he could trace Lewis’ figure better. There, a hand outstretched, for him to take, an offer evident on his guilty expression.

He could guide him, better than just following his moves blindly.

An offer that was rejected. Silently.

Lewis could not avoid feeling his heart sink, Arthur huffing without sound, kicking his tail, upper fin unfolding, swimming around him and sinking ahead into the abyss. Clearly not wanting to let go of his disappointment, still hurt that he had wanted to leave him behind.

He could not go back either. Not when answers are at hand. That mermaid knew something more than them. And as little as it was, it could help him know why Vivi let those things around her.

If she even let them. The word parasite still echoed painfully in Lewis’ and Arthur’s minds.

The killer whale had it easy to catch up again with the angelfish, even if Arthur had tried to get some distance. Lewis still did not force him to hold his hand, knowing it would only anger him.

Luckily, Arthur did not scold him for the small nudges of tail he gave him from time to time, changing his direction.

He can’t complain, because he can’t see shit until it’s right at his nose.

They swam slowly, even Lewis having to narrow his eyes to see through. And he had to be more careful, having less space between rocks to swim. Only down could he dive truly, and still have to circle the rocks rising.

Eventually, magenta eyes sharpened.

Arthur gasped, Lewis’ hand suddenly grabbing his arm, halting them both.

The blond blinked. And let out a small wheeze, realizing a huge wall was an inch away from his face. A wall he would have gone face first against.

Lewis had a thoughtful expression, looking at the rocks intently, tense.

Which Arthur questioned soon enough.

 

“What?”

 

Lewis nodded to the wall, serious.

 

“I can pick up the smell of blood more. Look.”

 

Arthur squinted.

Lewis sighed, waiting as Arthur rose his only hand, tapping slowly the surface.

 

“A wall, how is she going to be around a wall? It’s not like she passed through thick-“ He finally brushed the cracks on the surface. "Oh."

 

Amber eyes opened, head leaning to look indeed. A gap in between the wall, small, but big enough for that mermaid to have squished through.

There was more abyss at the other side. Had they gone above and around other rocks, they would be at the other side. But now the way was blocked.

 

“Well, she really does not want to be followed.”

 

Lewis let out an exasperated huff, crossing his arms.

 

“We will have to go around. She is hiding there for sure, thinking we can’t reach her. But by the time we do, she will have rested slightly and will have moved. If she treats those wounds, we will have no way to know where she goes.”

 

Arthur’s eyes narrowed more, feeling the dread. The possibility of being at the start again, no information. Again having to search blindly for Vivi or anything. With the fear of facing those vines again, no idea if she will harm once more.

Chloe knows what’s up with the seaweed…

Lewis spoke, looking up again.

 

“Let’s just try to be fast. I will hold you and try to-“

 

There was a grunt.

The orca stared pokerfaced. The grunt came from Arthur, who was now against the wall.

Or more like going through.

Lewis finally reacted accordingly, seeing that Arthur had stuck his head through the cracks, his body now trashing, trying to get some drive.

Arthur felt Lewis grab his shoulders, voice coming out in nervous stutters.

 

“W-what are you-?!”

 

“Push me, dammit!”

 

Lewis gave him a look, that amber eyes could not see.

 

“I-I’m pulling you back, why did you-?!”

 

“No, no! Lewis, through! I can fit! I want answers, and I will get them!”

 

“Through?!” Lewis motioned his hands down at the gap, Arthur now having managed to stick his shoulders sideways, his only hand brushing blindly this side. “You can barely see! And you want to go alone?! I can’t fit, I can’t follow through!”

 

“Not entirely alone! That mermaid is there, right?!” Arthur huffed, indeed seeing pitch black at the other side, a small cavity that led to the opening ahead. “S-she won’t bite! Even I can deal with a wounded merfolk! I- I will try to make her see we are no danger, until you manage to go around! I need to know what’s wrong with Vivi!”

 

Lewis doubted there, floating with small shaking, still not helping Arthur. Now really stuck, even if slender, bigger than that mermaid.

He would take some time to follow Arthur. He would-

 

“L-lewis, for fucks sake, don’t you want to find Vivi?! Who was the one to pull me forward all this time?!” Arthur snarled, giving another pull, which got him nowhere, torso between rocks. “I know you are worried sick! More now!”

 

“I- I-“ Magenta eyes filled with determination, sincerity. Hands stopped fumbling. “I am.”

 

“Then stop standing, floating there dumb faced and give me a hand!” Arthur laughed nervously, tail slumping awkwardly. “I- I… May have gotten stuck.”

 

The blond waited for an answer.

He got slightly nervous when there was a minute of silence. Unable to look back at Lewis.

He really does not like cramped spaces, his decision to try to squish himself through an impulse out of tiredness and stubbornness.

 

“Dude? A-are you there? Wha-“

 

Arthur yelped, feeling hands grab his tail and waist.

Lewis ignored the nervous trashing as he growled, pushing with all his strength. The blond’s arm finally got through, Lewis seeing him lean it to squish it.

A gasp echoed, small taps on the other side, Arthur surely now pushing with his hand.

The killer whale worried, Arthur’s fins looking more fragile than his. There was some squirming as he folded his back fin gently, only Arthur’s tail at this side.

 

“Fold your black fins! You could scratch them against the rocks!”

 

“Just lean me a little to the right! I will have more space sideways! Careful of my fins!”

 

“What do you think I have in mind?!”

 

“I have no idea! I can’t see a damn thing, you know?! I kind of can’t look back!”

 

“Just stop complaining and trashing so much! I will help you through!”

 

“If I don’t move my tail I won’t manage!”

 

“There’s moving, and there’s trashing like a lunatic! That’s what you are doing!”

 

“S-shut up and-!” He felt his tail finally brush past the crack. “Ah-h!”

 

Lewis huffed, his hands losing grip of the golden tail, that squirmed into the gap. He heard a small huff as well from Arthur.

He quickly tried to peek through the gap, worried.

 

“A-are you alright?! Arthur-?!”

 

“I’m ok!”

 

The blond was leaning onto the small tunnel, growling as he crawled his way.

He could see the ending of the wall, leading to an opening, again the abyss. He still looked back, even if angry still caring for Lewis. And he did not want to split up with the merman’s dread pounding.

 

“I’ll be around here! See you in… A few minutes?”

 

Lewis’ voice came nervous from the other side, the merman obviously still not liking the idea of separating. He really can’t fit like Arthur did.

 

“R-right. P-please be careful, swim slowly.”

 

“She can’t be too far, so I will.”

 

Lewis decided it was best to not say she had to be, blood evident in the small current.

Arthur smiled sadly, a little guilty even, hearing Lewis give a last worried call.

 

“S-see you soon.”

 

The former human could not avoid noticing the trace of kindness and worry. Evident that Lewis really cared, not having gone away even if he was angry and he had called out his words for Vivi.

He could hear that the killer whale swam up slowly, with reluctance.

A minute until he could not hear his moves anymore.

Arthur laid there in darkness.

He let out a sigh, tired. And the echo came back to him, against the rocks around him.

It still unnerved him how he could know more with sound that with his sight.

He slowly crawled through, in between the wall, the ending right there. More water to sink down into the abyss, more rocks rising like a fortress. He could discern more green tangling.

He could do this.

He is not useless.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

She hissed.

Her small fang brushed her lip, the pain on her expression unable to be seen even by her, her figure leaning against some rocks, leaned enough to be able to support her weight.

Her hands had to let go again of her wound, the burning too much, the gap reopened with her fleeing, a while until she thought she lost them between the dark and depths.

Chloe panted slightly, knowing she had to prevent her wound of brushing so much the water. The ripped fin seemed to mock her, wide open once more, for her cowardice.

But this was better than facing the ones she put in danger. Maybe she deserved it.

The blonde huffed, wrapping her upper fins closer to her head and shoulders, taking her determination. Hands grabbing some green seaweed laying nearby, no natural one near, like the ones Lewis used. She slowly handled them, carefully, still growling a little while she tied them around.

She had her lure unlit, not wanting to give any clue she was here. Even if that wall would win her time.

Little did she know, her growl was heard faintly. The wall had been able to prevent a killer whale from nearing. But not the other, even if the gap small, too stubborn to not try to go through.

By the time she let out a relieved sigh, she was not alone anymore.

She could not pick sound as much as others, always relying on her sight and light. And he still could not understand as much what Vivi’s blood granted him…

So both were more or less taken aback when Arthur stumbled in the dark, hitting one of his black fins onto some nearby rocks.

She gasped for his snarl, and for her gasp he yelped. The two barely seeing anything.

Arthur regained his stability, clumsily floating upright, eyes narrowing as he discerned her outlines. Seeing her try to float up to flee again.

 

“W-wait!”

 

Chloe kicked her tail, pushing herself off the rocks. But by the time she did, he had managed to near, able to see her there.

The angelfish grasped her wrist, carefully, trying to not cower with the loud growl the angler let out.

 

“Y-you are wounded! Don’t move, I won’t harm-“

 

“I- I would be better if you just left me alone!”

 

Arthur gave her a look.

He did not get why would she flee like that.

 

“You were better near the surface! Why run and make the bandages open?!” He pointed up with a black fin, tired. “What’s more! If you fear seeing those vines again, why flee to the depths?! I-it’s not like we would have harmed you!”

 

Both huffed, Chloe managing to pull off her wrist from his hold. Arthur not really holding her back.

Both knew she would not go very far now that he found her. She is tired, all her energy used to flee fast.

She glared right at him, fins seeming to cover her more, as if trying to show her distrust.

 

“I don’t need your help! Y-you can go back to the surface if you damn want to! I- I prefer to hide here! T-that thing will-“

 

Arthur leaned his head, tensing. Seeing clearly fear in her eyes, it was evident she knew something.

She pouted slightly, for he did not go away. Only sitting himself near, a simple rise of eyebrow telling her he was going nowhere.

 

“Fine, I’ll leave you be, as you want.” He snorted angrily, not bothering to cross his arms, lacking one. “But… I may need your help first.”

 

Chloe snarled, hearing him ask calmly.

 

“The one that you have seen with seaweed, the one that attacked you, is- W-was-“ He ruffled his hair averting his gaze. “She is… A friend. A-and you may have seen indeed, she is aggressive now. A-and I can’t stop thinking what’s wrong with her.”

 

The mermaid was not fleeing. Arthur catching her lowered gaze, her fins hiding her more every second. As if trying to disappear, conflicted.

He still spoke, making Chloe ponder.

 

“Y-you… You said something, Chloe.” Arthur finally looked at her in the dark, nearing a little. “You said parasite. You know what those things are, you know-“

 

“Y-you don’t need to know.” Arthur frowned; the blonde was shivering, cutting him off. “Y-you only need to know she is dangerous, you are right. Y-you need to go away, as far as you can. Don’t near her.”

 

“B-but- Look I have to know why is she like this, I have only a vague idea! Please-“

 

“Get it in your head, you stubborn human! If you near her, you’re dead!”

 

Arthur blinked, swaying back. Taken aback as her fins opened at her sides, her fangs showing as she hissed.

The angler slowly lost her anger, her outburst fading. Seeing herself lash out, the apprehension obvious on the other, now eyeing her carefully. Lost the confidence he had.

Amber eyes now looked carefully at her fang, having seen the others. Sharp as needles.

Arthur now kept a preventive distance, whispering bitterly. Not really knowing what else to say.

 

“It’s that obvious what I was?...”

 

Chloe frowned, seeing his hand hold his stump. His tail slowly moving, slowly making distance from her.

He was going to go away, obvious in the look he gave her, exasperated and tired.

 

“I guess I won’t get answers from you, will I?” He snorted, turning away. “I’ll just let you be, before you decide to bite or-“

 

“I won’t bite.”

 

Arthur rose an eyebrow, looking over his shoulder. Hearing her complain rather childishly.

She was crossing her arms under her fins, outright pouting down, eyes fixed on the dark. Her tail swaying in what he would define a nervous stance.

And he could not avoid noticing, she had the look of a clueless youngster. Like one that had no idea what to do after a bad action.

Chloe could not avoid feeling apprehensive, and still wondering, as the angelfish seemed to decide to not swim away. Speaking to her slowly, choosing words carefully.

 

“Then I don’t get why are you so… Worked up on the fact we try to help?” Arthur laid down his hand, motioning at her with a shake of head. “Are you all anglers so aggressive towards others? Merfolk or not?”

 

“I’m not aggressive!” Chloe glared at him, shaking her fins a little in an offended fit. “I- I hate being alone in fact!”

 

He shrugged, grinning with his eyes narrowed.

 

“Then what gives? You growl at us, and flee like we are that seaweed. You don’t even want to tell me what those things are!”

 

“A-are you all humans this stubborn?”

 

“I’m reasonable, mermaid. It’s not like you are going to die for telling me!” Arthur blinked, seeing her suddenly wince. Look away. “…What? You are not going to tell me that you-“

 

“I- I can’t really tell you.”

 

Now he was more freaked out. Something he did not think was possible.

He neared slowly, giving her a sad look, worried.

 

“What do you mean you can’t?”

 

She shrugged a little, biting her lip. Seeing him look down on her, not insisting, but not letting go of the matter either.

Chloe finally broke, seeing more care than judgment in his glare. More worry than anger for her reluctance.

 

“I- I know why that seaweed is wrapped up around her neck.” Arthur’s eyes widened, seeing her look up, hers full of fear. “I- I know b-because I told her where to find it. I had to.”

 

She expected anger, questions yelled. Demands. Even a tail to strike her.

None of those happened.

Arthur was just looking down baffled, trying to process the words, calmly. Even if he seemed to be having a bad time containing his own nervousness, barely preventing himself of bursting in panic and questions.

He only managed a few words, stuttered.

 

“P-please, explain…”

 

There was no accusation. Only worry.

For he could see the fear in her, the dread, the guilt. He could know she was having a hard time letting the words out, fearing his reaction.

A reaction he would only have until he heard it all, needing to know.

Chloe took in a raspy breath, looking down for a moment.

 

“I- If you promise you’ll leave me be, I- I will tell you. I swear I- I had no choice.”

 

Arthur closed his eyes, pondering. Wondering what in heavens was Chloe heading to with these words and her guilty tone.

He did not like it. But he still nodded, eyes opening to tell her he was listening.

 

“J-just tell me what the hell is going on, please. I will let you be if you tell me anything that could help me understand, alright?”

 

Chloe remained silent for a moment.

Arthur getting nervous in the dark and silence, swearing he could see a glint in her eyes, an obvious thought of just fleeing. Hesitation.

But he smiled, seeing her meet his eyes, her expression growing trustful.

 

“I’ll tell you-“

 

**“Nothing.”**

 

Both blonds gasped, hearing another voice.

Green eyes narrowed at the two figures in the dark. Having watched for long the angler, having seen her wounded while a killer whale watched. Having followed the scent of blood after she fled.

He knew she would not be able to keep that mouth of hers closed. He thought of biting her down to pieces, her words dangerous, able to let out the location of those caverns.

But now, there was a higher priority, a more succulent chance of preventing anything from being ruined.

The human was right here, alone. No Lewis to step in the way this time.

Amber eyes widened, discerning his figure between the dark, hearing his voice echo. His golden tail trembling, his fins puffing out, a small whimper echoing as he slowly neared with a laugh.

Even Chloe cowered as the shark made his way calmly towards the two, making emphasis on meeting her eyes with a smile.

 

“Child, didn’t anyone teach you not to speak with strangers?” Green eyes sharpened, a growl hidden behind a laugh. “Or was my danger not clear enough to make you understand you should not say anything about our talks, hmm?”

 

Chloe cowered, standing back, moving away from both, eyes full of fear and guilt.

Arthur was frozen with shock, taken aback by fear and the sight of the beast, again.

But this time he got out of it faster.

A shark snarled, seeing a golden tail twitch, lean in a move that could only be taken as instinct. The human had learned how to swim.

Indeed, Arthur was faster to flee this time, knowing he had little chance to win here. Not that there was much before in lighted waters.

The angelfish bolted sideways, fear making him see better in the dark. His fins moving in fast jolts, his tail kicking.

It was not enough.

Arthur screamed, feeling the shark tackle him, sending him against the rocks that he could not see at his side.

All flickered blacker for a few seconds. But he felt well the hand latching onto his neck.

His eyes opened, the only thing he could see, green eyes glaring with anger and amusement at him. Then, there were the fangs, a mouth opening with a sick grin.

Arthur did not let him just strangle him.

The shark growled, losing his smile, the blond rising his arm again, remembering the last punch.

This time it did not work.

Amber eyes cried, feeling his arm be leaned down, in a painful angle, a strong hand.

 

 **“Not this time. You inept, did you think it would work twice?**.”

 

Arthur closed his eyes shut, seeing jaws dash down towards his neck **.**

But he only felt a shove and push.

 

**“Ahhh!”**

He wheezed, opening his eyes, hearing the shark scream in pain.

He was surprised to see Chloe biting down on the shark’s lower fins, green eyes wide in shock. The angler's teeth were sharp as knifes, almost as sharp as his, albeit smaller. He could see, thanks to the fact Chloe’s lure lighted the dark.

Arthur huffed, eyes narrowing with determination, grabbing back the hand that held his arm, struggling.

Taking his chance, the shark unable to do much while a furious angler bit his tail, latching on with her arms like she would not let go, ever. Her teeth just munching even more with his panic.

 

**“Let go you crazy urchin!”**

The shark heaved, a golden tail shooting up, slapping his jaw upwards from below, more flexible than thought.

Arthur managed to move away, slamming himself a few inches sideways onto the rocks, panting.

Staring wide eyed as a very angry angler just kept on tearing the shark’s skin, his hands unable to take a hold of her. Even if her face showed pain, her tail still hurt, the surprise attack had been unexpected, rendering him defenseless to her strong grip of jaws.

Chloe kept on growling, eyes never leaving his tail. The scent of blood making her just bite harder. But what made her leap in the first place, was the realization.

The realization that the shark had been following her. And she was smart enough to know for what. Had Arthur not been here, she would have been the one attacked. She would have been silenced.

This bastard does not want the human to hear about the parasite. This beast wants the human dead. And it only means one thing.

The human can somehow stop that menace. Somehow stop seaweed from taking everything.

If there’s a chance of everyone and herself of surviving, she can’t let this shark kill the human.

She can’t be cowardly. She must push aside her shame and fear. Or she will regret it more in the end.

The shark began to trash wildly, whipping his tail. Chloe huffing as she was slammed against the wall. Still she did not let go.

Greens eyes filled with fury, his fangs showing as he moved his tail again, ready to slam her over and over again.

 

“If you wish to die as much as him, I’ll be glad to oblige!” She cried out,  the next slam making one of her arms let go. The shark fast to grip it and pull her upwards. ”There’s a turn for everyone, if you think you can-!”

 

Jaws had been ready to rip her arm off.

 

“M-mph!”

 

Until another blond struck him again.

Green eyes blinked dazed for a moment, shoved off, teeth finally letting go.

The shark growled, floating upright again, glaring forward.

He would have dashed again to bite… But he only ended up swaying back.

Arthur was panting, his shoulder hunched, which he had used to push him off, having the same strength as a dolphin, even if not as skillful. His arm was holding Chloe, preventing her of sinking, her wound awful. But still, she raised her head, showing her needle teeth in a loud hiss, her upper fins shivering, showing she was ready to lash again.

The shark doubted, hands twitching, wishing to leap at both of them. Yet knowing there was strength in numbers, more now as the human lost some of his fear, his amber eyes seeming to glint slightly in gold, sharpening.

Every day less human, more adapted. More strong, less prey. Clearly angry for the loss of his arm, and his constant attacks.

Green eyes looked down, standing some distance away, neither side wanting to near.

Both him and Chloe had wounds, his smaller, not as bad. But still painful as hers, small punctures on his tail, everywhere where she had bit.

 

**“You fucking idiots…”**

 

Arthur let out another huffed breath, snorting angrily, glaring.

His voice defiant, even if still nervous.

 

“Says the one that has failed thrice, y-you useless gum.”

 

That’s it!

Both Chloe and Arthur yelped, the shark bolting again with a loud growl.

Both saw him coming, Arthur carefully pushing Chloe out the bite’s way. A mere inch and his back fin would have been ripped by fangs.

The shark targeted them both, sending snaps of jaws everywhere, not stopping cursing.

 

“I will fucking rip you both! She won’t have a chance to end you herself! You won’t see another day, not a chance for you to see her rise! You damn blind aberration! Stupid reclusive brat! You two-!”

 

The shark halted suddenly, both Chloe and Arthur able to take a breath, having just dodged, the bites deadly.

Greens eyes slowly widened, whipping his head up, staring at the darkness.

Amber eyes filled with wonder, seeing the shark doubt, look back and forth.

In the end, to bolt away, fleeing with a tired snarl. Fast to go away between the dark, Arthur not liking being unable to chase.

He was just able to dash down, Chloe letting out a pained wheeze, sinking, her ripped fin taking a toll.

She blinked, feeling the blond holding her up, even if having trouble keeping them both afloat. His eyes looking down at her with urgent worry.

 

“You okay?”

 

Chloe nodded slightly, letting out trembling breaths.

 

“Y-yes.”

 

Arthur sighed, looking around, frowning.

Chloe did not complain as the other carefully pulled her, leading them both towards some rocks.

She hissed, Arthur wincing, even as careful as he could be it still hurt while he let her lay. It was still better than floating.

He opened his mouth, wanting to speak, thank her for the help. But another call took his chance.

 

“Arthur?!”

 

The former human finally noticed the echo of something moving behind them.

Chloe was fast to let her lure flicker off again, scared.

Still not used to Lewis’ voice it seemed.

The angelfish did relax when he saw the outlines of the merman, magenta eyes coming to view, full of worry, even fear. Urgency.

Lewis let out some bubbles, having pushed himself to his limit to be as fast as possible, every second apart making him be full of dread.

Dread he did, smelling the blood clearly. Seeing some bruising on Arthur, both blonds looked exhausted. For reasons he did not understand.

 

“A-are you ok?!”

 

Chloe hunched over herself, tail curling as the tall merman eyed them both in panic.

Thankfully, Arthur spoke up, raising his hand.

 

“L-lewis please, let us take a breath…”

 

“W-why-“

 

“Just-“ Arthur let out a puff of water, brushing his shoulder with a groan. “Give me a minute, alright? I kind of… Became a dolphin.”

 

“Wha-“

 

Arthur let out a tired laugh, finding the situation absurd, still alive.

 

“Y-you know…! D-dolphins kind of s-save the day and fight-“

 

He was cut of by a blonde, complaining.

 

“I was the one to bite the shark, a-actually.”

 

Arthur pouted down at Chloe, not seeing magenta eyes slowly go wide.

He did notice Lewis’ panic when the tall merman exclaimed loudly, making them both flinch, the merman outright tensing and kicking his tail.

 

“Shark?! Where?! It came back?! Where did it-?!”

 

“Lewis!” Lewis stopped glaring and swaying as if ready to bolt, seeing Arthur shake his head up at him. “Please, relax. It’s long gone; I guess it heard you coming… The bastard…”

 

Lewis looked down, ashamed, fumbling with his hands.

 

“I- I knew splitting was a bad idea, we-“

 

“Not quite.”

 

He looked up.

He leaned his head, confused. Seeing Chloe shy, curling on herself. Arthur was looking intently at her, eyes narrowing.

The blond sighed, knowing.

 

“If I had not gone through and found her…”

 

Chloe finished for him.

In a faint whisper, ashamed and scared, looking down at her tail.

 

“He would have attacked me.”

 

“Because…” Arthur rose an eyebrow, trying to sound reassuring. “He did not want you to tell us something. Am I right?”

 

Chloe nodded slowly, biting her lip, hiding her face below her fins.

Arthur looked up to Lewis, seeing pure confusion.

To be honest, he is tired of being confused himself.

The mermaid felt her heartbeat pound, a simple question echoing. Amber eyes laying on her with calmness.

 

“Will you tell me now, Chloe?”

 

She looked up. Arthur was staring seriously at her, laying his hand on his tail, waiting patiently.

Speaking slowly, no hurry. Trying to show he would try to understand.

 

“I know something is up, that you have something to do with all this. But you don’t seem to be proud of it. You did make a choice to bite that bastard.” He smiled sadly, nodding back at Lewis, who stared baffled behind him. “I promise, if you explain to me all, I will make sure that shark does not near you again. With Lewis here, you are safer, I sure know it.”

 

Chloe seemed to ponder again, while Lewis seemed to cough with a blush.

Lewis blinked at her next words, let out nervously and fast.

  
“You won’t be angry?”

 

“Why would we-“

 

Arthur cut him off, before he could question and ruin the chance.

 

“I won’t be angry. And if Lewis is, I will yell at him because I can.”

 

“Y-you a-are still angry for-“

 

Arthur rolled his eyes, glaring back at the other, who of course was looking down in shame again.

 

“Lewis, I’m trying to brush it off, alright? I won’t be angry forever if you just listen.”

 

There was a glint of faint hope in magenta eyes, a small smile growing for a second. Seeing no anger left in amber eyes.

But he did worry again, Arthur changing subject.

 

“First things first.” Chloe frowned, both mermen looking at her wound. “We should wrap this, _for the last time.”_

Arthur put emphasis in the last words, warning her to not dare to flee again. His tone clearly done, bitter.

Chloe nodded a few times, smiling sheepishly, embarrassed.

She brushed away all distrust as Lewis began to look around, Arthur leaving behind for the moment his questions.

 

“I- I’ll find more seaweed…!”

 

Arthur heard Lewis bolt, searching for some bandages. And none green like the ones Chloe tried to use.

There was a tense silence.

That Chloe tried to break, her mouth opening.

Only to see Arthur stop her, with a raise of hand, not even bothering to look at her.

 

“Not now. Once we deal with the wound. I would prefer that Lewis heard too what you have to say. And for you to say it with a clear mind.”

 

Lewis is worried sick too for Vivi. And as much as the information can hurt, he can’t keep him from it. He has as much right

The mermaid sighed, Arthur leaving her some space, trying to show they really did not mean any harm.

Chloe began to feel guiltier, ashamed. But she felt in debt. She knew what should be done.

So she would speak up.

To amend her wrongs.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merfolk? Dolphin? Angelfish? Human? Something? What the heck is Arthur???  
> Time will tell.


	38. Answers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EXPOSITION!  
> *drops dead*

 

Eyes watched in disbelief.

Words just flowing out from the nervous mermaid, her fins shivering and keeping on shaking awkwardly as amber and magenta eyes watched her. She could only let it all out, from the point where it all began for her.

The attack in the dark, the malicious smiles from a shark.

All the things he said.

 

“A-and a-after he explained all I should say, h-he directed me towards the cay.” She raised her gaze shamefully, fearful of their reactions. “I- I found your friend. I s-saw her trying to control her gift, I approached. I told her about the witch… I- I actually did not have to say all the shark told me to convince her to go.”

 

The shark told her to say that in the cave, the witch lived. Someone that could help her. It was obvious that witch had only been the remains of another unfortunate soul, like Vivi now.

Arthur had promised he would not be angry. He said he wouldn’t yell.

Yet Chloe could not avoid wincing, the blond losing his calmness, only Lewis remaining composed.

The angelfish was frowning, his mouth opening and closing, trying to find words.

 

“S-so, that witch-“

 

Chloe hid her hands below her fins, again biting her lip with a dreadful smile.

 

“That witch, as we all have seen, is nothing but a parasite. A parasite that has taken her mind and will. She is not her anymore, only but a trace.” Lewis tensed with every next word, Chloe having a sense of what would come if Vivi kept like this. “That thing will try to consume everything. You have seen the vines, tangling. That thing will force her will, bend it, make the choices for her. It wants only blood. And it will have it, every day stronger.”

 

Lewis scowled, his hands clenching painfully, his heart beating with more guilt than Chloe’s.

His voice was barely a whisper, that was heard as they sat on a reef, having swam a little out the darkness.

 

“She traded her thoughts and mind for his change. There’s a cost in magic. She asked for the help of that thing? W-what was she thinking?”

 

Lewis and Chloe blinked, Arthur speaking up. Looking at his own fins with an eerie gaze, voice monotone.

 

“She didn’t know.” The tall merman shivered, the former human raising his head to look at him. Affirming, having an epiphany. “She did not know it would be like this, Lewis. I- I saw no doubt in her eyes that night. She really made a mistake, unknowing. While I… Sunk in pain, I heard her sink too. Her eyes looked so empty, once I could see her. Vivi could have not known what that thing would do. I did not know where she got that damn flower from. She… Did not know.”

 

She was not ignoring his pain out of coldness or malice. She did not try to hurt them out of anger or hate.

Vivi had taken that flower out of trust. Out of hope of helping him. That red thing was only brought by a sick creature, that had her now under its grasp.

Arthur lost his words, staring at nothing, gulping. Feeling all his bitterness for her fade.

Leaving Lewis to listen to what Chloe had left to say, the blond’s heart pounded too hard to pay much mind. Replaying the moment when he changed in his mind.

Magenta eyes narrowed with attention, not a single detail not stabbing him with regret. Each second he listened to Chloe, he could not hold the horrible memory of Vivi asking for help, nor how her eyes looked when he denied it.

 

“That shark has attacked us both.” She meet Lewis eyes, almost pleading. “They want us dead. P-please, we got to leave, far. Lewis, only you can escort us safely away, the shark fears you. It’s dangerous-“

 

Lewis cut her off, leaning down with an eyebrow raised.

 

“They want you both dead for a reason.”

 

She knew.

Arthur and Lewis could imagine why. The fearful look Vivi gave them when Arthur stepped in between.

Chloe sighed, trying to make a point, brushing her tail with exasperation.

 

“Yes.” Arthur shivered, all eyes on him, slowly. Truth let out. “Magic takes will, all merfolk know. Arthur, when she gave you that flower, you were part of it all. You are a piece of the trade. She wanted you to change, right? T-they really want you dead, that shark preferred to kill you than me. It means the parasite must dread… Something of you.”

 

Arthur shook his head, rising his hand a little, having no clue.

 

“But what? What can I do to-“

 

“I-if I knew, I would tell you both.” Chloe was fidgeting now, too nervous to pay mind to her still painful scars. “We don’t know how to stop that thing, how to bring her back. So! The best thing we can do is flee! I mean, it would be stupid to try to face her without-“

 

“I won’t flee.”

 

Both blonds turned their heads slowly, frowning at Lewis, who was now outright glaring. At nothing, fists clenching, eyes darkening.

Arthur watched silently as Chloe let out a small huffed laugh, waving a fin at the tall merman, almost questioning mockingly.

 

“N-not flee?! Haven’t you seen firsthand what she can do?!” She raised her lower fins a little, tail leaning sideways. Showing her wounds, Lewis giving her a disapproving glare. “Look at what she did to me! You should have seen how she leaves anything that she catches under her grasp! Hadn’t you neared her, I would’ve died!”

 

Arthur closed his eyes, expecting well the next words.

Indeed, Lewis’ eyes could not be seen below his hair, the merman speaking darkly.

 

“Repeat your last words, Chloe.”

 

She blinked, tail dropping in a small jolt.

 

“H-huh?”

 

“I said.” Lewis eyes finally were seen, his head leaning close. His mouth opening and closing firmly, slowly, clearly. “You would’ve died. That’s what you said. Think about it.”

 

That surely made the mermaid stutter nervously, shying below her upper fins.

Lewis snorted, looking away, while Arthur looked at him sideways, as thoughtful.

 

“She will kill, given time. That thing is pouring blood on her hands, I can’t allow it. Not after she ended up in its possession for my… Lack of sight and sense. She fears something, something I don’t know. But hell if I will let that make me cower. Fuck if I will not at least try to rip those things off her.”

 

Arthur spoke up, whispering, fins folding in nervousness.

Amber eyes unfocused.

 

“She fears me.”

 

Lewis smiled sadly, his tail curling on itself, feeling his heart pound by just looking at Arthur.

The blond had dread painted all over his face, a million thoughts for sure running in his head. The thought of nearing Vivi, while she is under control by a dangerous being… It all made him fear, and he could see it clear as blue water.

Amber eyes lidded with doubt, Lewis offering, slowly.

 

“You are what she targets the most.” Lewis grinned with his eyes closed, bowing his head sadly. “You don’t need to come, Arthur. This is all my fault. You two can go back to the shores of the cay and wait-“

 

“Again?” Lewis blinked, that word suddenly let out, tangling loudly with anger. He slowly looked back, amber eyes were glaring, unbelieving. Tone bitter, questioning. “Are you seriously thinking again of leaving me behind?”

 

“Arthur, I only-“

 

He was surprised, Arthur suddenly kicking his tail, swaying closer. His only hand gripping his wrist, pulling him down to scold him clearly.

 

“N-not again Lewis!” He shook his head, hurt evident in tone and shaking. “She almost kills you. Don’t deny those vines are hard and sharp, don’t deny she had it easy to just rip you to pieces! She fears something, ME! And you are telling me again, to just do nothing?! T-this time I know what you are thinking! And you have to be an idiot to think that I will let you go, to die like a moron!”

 

There was a minute of silence, a mermaid laying on the rocks pokerfaced while both mermen seemed to glare at each other. Arguing with only intent looks.

Though the human was surprised, when Lewis outright snorted, shaking his head down with a defeated tone in his voice.

 

“You just can’t get that I only fear for your wellbeing.” Magenta eyes met amber ones, trying to be sincere. “But I guess, that has only caused more trouble than I tried to avoid, in the end. You two care too much to just let go of things, even if it’s not easy. You fear too, Arthur.”

 

The blond let go of his arm, swaying a little away with a tired look, nervously nodding.

 

“Y-you got something, finally.” He brushed one of his black fins, too nervous to meet any eyes. “I- I won’t flee either. Not when I know she only wanted me to be alright, that she feared too. That she must be… Hurt right now.”

 

Lewis felt his heartbeat fasten, Arthur smiling a little, hopefully.

Asking a simple question.

 

“So… Lewis, please, just let me be around, please? I- I don’t fucking care how dangero- Well, maybe I do care that’s dangerous, but you know. I just want this to end, things to just be alright. At least for you two to be how you were before. I admit, I’m scared. But how can I just stare, make a blind eye to the possibility of helping her? Of helping you? I just want to be-“

 

He stopped his fast ramble.

He blushed a little, looking down at the fins set gently onto his mouth, carefully making him stop. Just like Vivi did once. Lewis was smiling, speaking without words, a look he understood, head leaned to meet his eyes closely.

Still the merman spoke as he shied.

 

“...We will find a way to bring her back with us, okay?” He fumbled with his hands, lowering his tail. “The three of us.”

 

He will never push them away.

Both mermen were having a moment of understanding. Voicing a same wish, an objective, emotions out, beating in their hearts.

Minds pondering silently.

Until an awkward cough echoed.

Both blinking down at the mermaid, who eyed them both under her fins, seeming to be intently analyzing their actions.

 

“You two sure want to die together.” They watched as she sat up a little, pouting. “But I want to stay alive.”

 

Chloe was examining her fins, obvious she wanted to leave. As soon as possible.

Not even considering the idea of going near those vines again.

Lewis seemed to gasp nervously, hearing her words.

 

“I’m leaving towards the cay. Last resort, I prefer to face some humans. If all are like him, maybe-“

 

“Don’t count on it…”

“W-wait! You can’t leave!”

 

One was not preventing her of leaving, but was kind of giving her an amused look, as if he knew something about humanity. The other had raised his hands, and was now standing off the rocks, blocking her way.

Lewis asked almost in panic, blurting out.

 

“Y-you haven’t told us where is that cave! Where did you tell her to go!”

 

Chloe seemed to glare, huffing, failing at going around Lewis, the merman only having to sway to block her faint moves.

 

“A-and I won’t tell you!” Both males frowned, her words firm and quick. ”I told her, and look what good I made! I’m not sending you towards your end too! Forget it! Just leave this place, go to other oceans! Anywhere! She can’t possibly reach for the whole world!”

 

“But she can take most!” Again Lewis blocked her moves, arms outstretched, firmly preventing her of swimming away. Keeping her at the rocks non menacingly, but scolding. “She must be stopped!”

 

“You can’t stop her!”

 

Arthur got in the argument. Sarcastically.

 

“Do you even know it a hundred percent surely?”

 

“You two don’t know either how to!”

 

“But there’s a chance, isn’t it?”

“I don’t mind not knowing how! But I will!”

 

Chloe finally stopped trying to swim around the huge merman. Pointless to try.

The two were in her way.

 

“Are you going to force me to tell you?”

 

That made Lewis jolt, heaving back slightly.

A confident grin grew on her lips, her fang showing more, seeing him doubt, leaving her some distance. He hated to be menacing or intimidate.

She floated off, swimming around and some distance away, shrugging.

 

“If you excuse me, I will be making my way to safer waters. You two can be together and blindly stay until she kills you!”

 

She was calmly moving away.

Until a voice echoed. Sarcastic, almost jokingly.

 

“Yeah, I will stay with Lewis. You know, so that no sharks decide to near, because I’m alone. Maybe those vines could get me, but at least no sharks will try to kill me for reasons! Like being angry, always watching!”

 

Lewis gave Arthur a disapproving look, seeing Chloe shiver and halt. But the blond had only a smug smile plastered on his face, eyes closed. Letting out the words without remorse. Maybe really a little bitter for what she told to Vivi, and for her stubbornness with them. Fleeing, now refusing to tell them where to go.

If Vivi had gone somewhere, that cave was better than nowhere.

Arthur was not surprised when Chloe began to fidget, fins trembling and swaying in fast motions, like sleeves, her hands covered. Her eyes trailed the waters ahead, dim lighted. For they had not dared to move much, just out the dark abyss where they found her again.

Lewis raised an eyebrow, Arthur raising his hand. Muttering with his lips.

 

_“Three.”_

He lowered one of the three fingers he rose.

 

“ _Two.”_

His smug smile grew bigger, eyes looking up. Only on finger.

 

“ _On-“_

He laughed silently, Lewis turning around, surprised, for Chloe yelled, swimming fast back to them. In a sheepish motion.

 

“I- I am staying! J-just because my wound still hurts! And I can’t swim fast!”

 

Arthur gave Lewis a slow lean of head, a glint of realization crossing magenta eyes.

The human let himself float with boredom, fumbling with his fins and tail, faking being uninterested, seeing Lewis take the matter in his hands. Both knowing.

Facing Chloe, arms crossed, tone tangling with faked firmness.

 

“Good, you stay here near these rocks. We are going to search _blindly_ around, trying to get a clue where to head, where she is. Because, well! We don’t have anyone to give us directions! Nor tell us-“

 

“FINE!”

 

Both males looked at her, finally, amused as she seemed to bounce on place, cheeks puffing in a fit.

Only to let a long ramble, water puffing out with her yells.

 

“West! The damn cave is south west from the cay! But since we are south from the cay, it’s just west! Down the bigger depths! Blacker and more chaotic than these here! All tangling with black seaweed! Where no one likes to go! I never go! I guess that parasite liked darkness?! It does not matter! It’s west! There you go! You know now, and you can’t blame me! I gave you answers, are you happy?! I am NOT!”

 

She huffed multiple times.

Only to realize that Lewis had been faking his firmness and coldness, his eyes now showing sympathy. A warm smile, as he tried to calm her down, with his hands raised.

 

“Thanks, Chloe. I really appreciate it. You don’t have to worry, alright? You can now do what you want, we’ll leave you be.”

 

Arthur coughed, knowing.

 

“I think that’s the last thing she wants?”

 

Indeed, Chloe was ruffling her fins, looking all around.

 

“I’ll stay around you! U-until you fix this!” She had an idea, eyes glinting wide. “I- I know! I-if you were to be near Vivi, that gum would have other priorities than hunting me for anger! I- I could lead you two through the dark, and hope for the best while you deal with the problem!”

 

They both watched as her lure flickered more, the mermaid floating there, anxious.

 

“I mean! By guiding through that pitch blackness, I could compensate for what I did! I would owe you nothing! I would be setting things into a better course!”

 

Both boys exchanged thoughtful looks.

Only to nod at her, one smiling gratefully, the other sighing.

 

“Sounds… Fair. Not looking forward to it though.”  
“I won’t let any harm on you, alright? Just lead.”

 

A small relieved smile crossed the mermaid’s face.

Then she rose an arm, pointing, calling insistently.

 

“L-let’s just go ahead! The sooner, the better!”

 

They complained, seeing her move in nervous fast sways already. Bandages sure to open if she kept like this.

 

“Not so fast, Chloe, please. Let’s swim calmly.”  
“I really get myself in the worst situations, don't I?”

 

"Just follow me you two!"

 

They are not looking forward to what’s to come.

And at the same time hoping.

They followed the eccentric mermaid, carefully and slowly.

Dreading. But too caring to halt.

 

 


	39. Numb

 

He really did not like this.

And with good reason.

Green eyes watched with pure dread the figure floating in between deadly spikes. Almost seeming like one.

Ominously facing the walls, her face unseen in the darkness.

He does not know if it’s a good thing or not. All the walls were covered in white, pulsing. Making him question how much fear will she inflict when she turns around to face him, acknowledging his presence. In the time he was gone she had made this place white once more, a mass.

She only needed to speak faintly to creep him out.

 

“Done?”

 

Only one word implied so many things. Echoing firmly.

Had he ended the human? Was she free to go? Had he finally shown a trace of usefulness? Would she not kill him?

He could not lie, he could not go anywhere else but here. He had to warn her, admit his mistakes.

Or risk angering her more than how will he infuriate her right now.

 

“We might have more complications.”

 

His voice had tried to be calm. But his sways and doubtful moves to lead himself into the vast cavern were anything but calm. His confident tone could not hide that much the evidence.

Vivi remained silent for a moment, seeming to take in his words.

She seemed to answer more calmly than he expected.

 

“They are both alive.”

 

There was a trace of consideration in her words. As if their prolonged existence is only a slight bother. Maybe even wonder in her tone.

The shark gulped, not finding words, too fearful of her. Vines were moving. He knows the tunnels behind him are now sealed. The mermaid could hold and hide well her emotions.

He only nodded when she finally turned around, giving him a raise of eyebrow.

Taking her time to near. Always with her sure and proud moves.

Inches away as she interrogated him more.

 

“And which is the reason for your return here?”

 

She knows already.

Still she gave him a last chance, that there’s no doubt would be missed.

 

“T-they know about the cave.”

 

There was a loud thud.

Green eyes wide open, vision flickering black and white for a few seconds.

Her hand slowly lowered, her head rising taller, figure floating over him slightly. Looking down at him tremble, his hand shaking while he dares to brush his face, struck strongly.

He expected stabs, he expected cuts.

Yet the minutes passed. Only silence, her shadow looming.

He finally dared to meet her cold gaze.

To see her ponder, looking at him, analyzing.

 

“You at least had the guts to come back and warn me, I guess…”

 

The shark tried to hide his next relieved sigh. Her eyes showing the fact that she still found him useful, an idea for sure in her mind.

Her hand moved again, her eyes not missing how he flinched. But she only chuckled sadly, brushing her fingers below her eyes.

 

“Now, tell me.” Her tail swayed sideways, her long scarf drifting with her movement. “What do they know apart from that?”

 

She saw them both not long ago. Neither seemed to know about the deal.

But now they did, the merman explaining.

 

“They know you found help, that you are more than before.” She was not pleased to hear it. But he grinned nervously, muffling the truthful facts with his words. “B-but they have no fucking clue how to divide you now. You are safe in that sense!”

 

She rolled her eyes, the shark leaning, pointing in that smug demeanor of his towards the tunnels, smiling like a fool. Again trying to bargain.

 

“You just would have to leave this place! Wait till I manage! If they can’t find you, they can’t-!”

 

“Let them come.”

 

The shark blinked.

 

“Wha-“

 

She glared with a smile, vines seeming to tremble.

She has little patience left. For everyone.

 

“I said, that I will wait until they arrive. Let them find me.”

 

It was a risky move.

 

“B-but that-! They could-!”

 

She cut him off, not needing to raise her voice to make him wince and whimper like an idiot.

 

“They don’t know.” The merman cowered, her hands glinting blue and red for a moment, sparking, breaking the darkness. Her expression lighted for a moment. Enough to shut him up, until she lets him speak. “I’m tired of leaving the matter into your hands. If one wants something well done… They must do it themselves.”

 

She will kill them.

The mass of seaweed seemed anxious now. Shivering all around, convulsing slowly, their moves almost sounding like pained moans, echoing all through the cave. A shark did not dare to flee, staying, seeing her command with her gaze.

As much as the parasite wished to avoid the risk, it was tired and exasperated. It wants this to end, be free. It can feel its host wish to face them, see them, unleash the awful emotions tangling inside her heart. There’s still resentment, there’s more clarity in her thoughts. But now, they are more sided with its point of view. Each day more emotionless and cold.

Deep inside, she wants to see them, feel something resembling warmth again.

There is still a trace of herself deep inside, a vulnerability. But it’s too faint already. She has regained her own thoughts, now determined, clear, changed.

She wants to see what she reached for.

To push it away without doubt. Never to be felt again. She doesn’t wish for it.

Her mind is set, her heart is wrapped. The two are slowly being one.

All the warmth she needs, is the one of blood.

Nothing else.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

He carefully nudged him closer.

Arthur let only a discomforted heave while Lewis pulled at his arm, preventing him of drifting closer to the adjacent walls.

Something the angelfish was grateful for, even if grumpy.

The two mermen frowned with disgust, barely seeing the black seaweed all around them. All the mass was crooked and drifting up; latched on the edges of the vertical and chaotic abyss they sunk into.

An abyss they could barely see, they would surely tangle with the seaweed. Were not for the small light some distance below them.

Chloe bit her lip, reminding herself of swimming slowly. She looked all around, not having been herself here. Just above, in its beginning, never having dared to venture down and into it. Which they had been doing for a day.

As she pondered which direction to take now…

 

“I’m fucking hungry…”

 

Again a complaint.

The blonde kept brushing her upper fins in thought, only Lewis acknowledging Arthur’s grumpy grumble. Again, he had complained hours before, having to pull his tail off some seaweed, the former human seeing less. Multiple times. A lot of curses echoed, none taken well by the mermaid.

Magenta eyes lidded sadly at the blond, who was glaring down at the dark, small red light reflecting while they slowed a little.

Both knew there was nothing to eat. Nothing pleasant at least. All fish had gone away, for days they had been keeping through with mussels, little found. Now, with seaweed. Not something they liked much.

Arthur hugged himself a little, shaking his fins in exasperation.

 

“It’s all black.”

 

“I know…”

 

The killer whale brushed the back of his neck, raising an eyebrow at it in worry. Making his tail sway side to side, debating if it even is edible. Not looking like it.

He opened his mouth with a nervous smile, quick to try to cheer up Arthur.

 

“W-we can hang on for a couple days more, I mean, we merfolk can stand a lot of ti-!”

 

The smile on Lewis' face faded quickly, catching something. Amber eyes filling with doubt. A doubt for a reasonable thought.

His sight is not as good as theirs. He is a merfolk now, yet he still shares some human traits.

Can he stand that much time without food like them?

Worry gripped Lewis, hearing another grumble from Arthur’s stomach. But before he could say anything, the angelfish looked up, dismissing the matter with a forced grin.

 

“It’s has only been a day.” Arthur laughed, Lewis knowing it was faked. “I can stand this. I’m not eating those things.”

 

Lewis fumbled with his hands, bowing his head with a snarl.

 

“Maybe you can. W-we might be closer now.”

 

He did not miss the small shaking for a second on spiked fins.

Not quite sure if it is a good thing, for sure.

Neither are sure.

But the fact was cleared out by a blunt mermaid.

 

“Might?” Chloe rolled around herself, to pout at them, lure leaning in a tired and exasperated motion. “I’m doing a great job at finding the way between these cavities of black, you know? I don’t quite know how your friend managed to get her way through without my guide. But I guess that it was better for me. We are indeed close, I hate it.”

 

She really does hate it. She is grateful that she did not have to lead the dolphin like the shark suggested.

But now, she has ended up doing it. Two, not one.

She did not know if to laugh or shake her head. She ended up doing both, seeing the two mermen exchange nervous looks.

 

“You two want to find her so much, and you still seem reluctant to swim fast.”

 

Lewis was the one to argue, Arthur grateful for it, able to hide his fear.

 

“Well, even swimming slowly, we have had to kick off some seaweed off our fins! And you are still bandaged up for-“

 

Chloe waved an upper fin at him.

 

“Tsk, that’s because you’re too clumsy! And my wounds don’t hurt THAT bad.” She turned around again, flinging her fins in a fit. “Anyway! Let’s just stop wasting time; we might be able to part ways! I- I really want to leave this place. Soon I will be able to.”

 

She began to move, lure flickering brighter somehow, not looking at them.

Arthur squinted his eyes, her reflection going away, making him lose sight of how close were the rocks to him. Gladly, Lewis still could see better, again grasping his arm gently. Helping him swim down at his side.

Swimming closely did help the human feel a faint trace of reassurance.

There was a fear that made the three of them weary, of every single move and sound around them. Not a time when a black vine drifted too much and they did not flinch. Thinking it could have been white, followed by a sight of blue and red eyes.

Chloe led them for another full hour. Little said, a noose in their throats.

They eventually reached a big turn on the path of black, a bigger rock formation, rounding down. All dressed in black, yet there was a faint color in the water now.

Chloe did not feel something in it. But Arthur certainly did.

Amber eyes trembled, his whole frame shivering, Lewis looking sideways at him.

The waters were colder. As they swam around this last wall.

The killer whale could almost say it reminded him slightly of when he roamed northern seas. These depths were somehow too cold, no matter if deeper waters tend to be.

They soon knew the cause.

Both mermen halted dead on their tracks, their tails kicking to stop themselves, the end of the abyss finally coming to view, after having sunk down for so long.

Their eyes stared wide at the huge jaws, spiked rocks looming below a huge entrance. A huge opening, tangling with green water, the tunnels inside seeming to shine slightly, eerily. It was almost like a huge beast resting in the end of the black vegetation around them, waiting for prey to sink.

If this were something on land, Arthur is sure there would be a million signs, warnings besides it. To tell off any fool that thinks of going in.

He can’t understand why Vivi thought this was a good idea.

Lewis was looking up at it, with an unreadable amazed gaze. Eyes lost on it.

Until he spoke up, determined, fins tensing as his frame did.

 

“Let’s go in.”

 

Amber eyes blinked, hearing it being said so easily.

He can’t fathom how Lewis thinks it’s a good idea either. He can swear over his life he had not expected THIS when he heard the parasite was in a cave. He expected a normal cave. Something... Looking natural?

This place was something right out of a ghost story, for sure. He can’t explain why the water is so green, tangling almost like mist, why the cold comes right out those rocky jaws, as if there is something haunting it.

Maybe something does haunt it.

 

“L-lewis, d-do you really think that she is in there?” The killer whale looked down, noticing how Arthur had swayed closer, voice faint and too high. “I mean, she is scary and all, but come on, even she has standards! Even that parasite must have them! This place is- S-something, too fucked up! Like, look at it, it’s freezing, ugly as hell and-“

 

“She is in there.”

 

Arthur leaned his head with a sarcastic laugh, shaking his head at him with a scoff.

 

“Yeah, right, like you are psychic and you can envision she’s there like-“

 

Lewis cut him off, frowning at him, his tail giving a small kick to the water.

 

“I know. I have a feeling in my guts.”

 

The merman sighed, Arthur outright squirming off, shuddering in an exaggerated manner.

  
“Dude, don’t say guts, hear me?! Not here, not when I’m thinking of her possible deadly presence!”

 

“It was only a saying!”

 

A mermaid floated there frozen, staring in a silent trance at the cave. Ignoring the two mermen arguing, one trying to calm down the other, that was too shaken and troubled.

Their voices echoing loudly.

 

“Well, don’t say it! Because you know, it could be like proclaiming that things can’t get worse!”

 

“They can’t get worse, but better! We are finally near, she’s there, I will save her, I will-“

 

“Lewis stop fucking testing our luck!”

 

“I’m doing nothing!”

 

“Yes you are! I have been unlucky all my life! And I know that you just don’t say those things when you-“

 

Arthur halted.

There was a fast dash near them, something bolting.

Both mermen stared dazed while a mermaid swam away, not even saying a word. Her light flickering off as she took off for the higher waters. Leaving as fast as she could.

Had they been paying attention, they would have seen the haunted look in her eyes, her fins tremble, fear sink in the overactive mermaid.

Arthur and Lewis finally stopped their vain rambles. Looking for a full minute how her figure flees, disappearing into the dark. Not handling the sight of the cave.

Which they slowly turned to face reluctantly, only the slight glow of the tunnels as light. Chloe's one was gone.

All darkness, not seeming so inviting.

But they knew. The entrance was almost daring them.

 

“…”

“…”

 

Arthur’s lips quivered, his tail curling slightly.

 

“We really… have to?” Lewis only nodded slowly. Causing him to let a shaky sigh. “W-what we will even do?”

 

“I don’t know.”

 

Again. How he hates those words.

He brushed his hair, growling.

 

“We have argued this already, yet I don’t feel like it helps any.”

 

Vivi has shown dread when he neared. There must be something he can do.

Yet they don’t have a fucking clue.

 

“We won’t accomplish anything with standing here.” Both looked at the other. The calm out the cave seeming too ominous. “We can only try to reach her, and see what we can do.”

 

Arthur did not manage to joke too well.

 

“Maybe die…”

 

“Don’t say that.”

 

“Can you deny it?”

 

“…”

 

“Then don’t tell me what to not say, Lewis. We know what that red thing can do.”

 

Lewis took a moment, looking up in thought, eyes narrowed.

To affirm with his fists clenched after a minute.

 

“I will protect you.”

 

The words were let out surely, he could see pure will in magenta eyes between the dark, almost glinting.

The blond smiled sadly, looking down at his own tail, barely able to see it.

 

“We are here to save her. Focus on that, man.”

 

Lewis smiled too, seeing care in amber eyes.

Arthur has the knowledge that she did not mean any of this to happen. That she did not mean to hurt him. That she is not herself, that all this is just something else controlling her, using her. 

As much as he fears that thing, he can’t just let it slide.

Both boys took a deep breath, smiling nervously, staring at the mouth.

Lewis unable to avoid a snort as Arthur dared to joke a little, bowing and leaning his arm forward.

 

“Whales first.”

 

The tall merman gladly leaned to swim ahead with a calm nod, letting Arthur follow closely at his side, slightly behind.

They both felt the waters of the cold cave brush their skin while they submerged into it. Their figures fading in its green and dark, slowly.

Nothing like the warm waves above.

 

 


	40. Dissolution

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very long chapter! Sorry for the wait, I was busy, and I did NOT want to divide this. NO. A rollercoaster has its highs and lows.
> 
> Warnings:  
> Implications of gore/body horror/horrible demise. Implications of lack of clothing (I don't do anything explicit, but it's there, obvious, duh). Implications of shiping. Everyone freaking out.
> 
> \----------------------------------------------------------
> 
> V/S- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lEz6IMX7NIA&index=6&list=PLTOGZ_uBf1nyCtPZIsurCkWHAbEoQ-i0O  
> L- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QjN27z_Oc6E  
> A- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KCog-KpzwgY&index=7&list=PLTOGZ_uBf1nyCtPZIsurCkWHAbEoQ-i0O  
> V-https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DbSFQCXRda4&list=PLTOGZ_uBf1nyCtPZIsurCkWHAbEoQ-i0O&index=8

 

It is really cold.

And dark, eerie, disgusting. Nothing he has seen before. And most of all, able to freak him up more than drowning.

 

“I don’t like this.”

 

The killer whale looked back, having to squint to see Arthur behind him. The tunnels were too small, he could barely swim freely.

 

“You always say that.”

 

Arthur nodded slowly, his eyes narrowed. His expression as serious as Lewis’.

 

“And with good reason. Look at this shit.”

 

Lewis sighed, gulping slightly. Indeed seeing white seaweed beginning to tangle on the walls.

The taller merman thought for a moment, not halting. Maybe feeling envy for Arthur, smaller, able to avoid touching the green walls.

 

“She is here.”

 

“I can see that, dude.”

 

They were whispering, moving carefully and with doubt.

It still is not enough for Lewis.

 

“Be quiet.” Arthur shook, Lewis warning seriously. “She could hear us.”

 

He thought Arthur would get his point.

He didn’t.

 

“W-wherever she is, she must be far.” Arthur peeked around him, holding his big black tail for a moment. One of his fins pointing over him to the tunnels, too many. “This place is huge; the seaweed goes deeper, not as dense as that one time. She can’t possibly-“

 

“She can.” Magenta eyes showed worry, even if he kept himself composed. “Not only for the fact she is a dolphin, Arthur. Remember that these things can feel…”

 

The blond instantly got closer to him, trying to keep himself floating away from the walls. Not an easy task.

The orca has seen the seaweed shiver. Has seen it tremble with each move they made.

Vivi must know they are coming.

The strange thing about it, and that unnerves them both, is that she does not seem to want to force them out.

It took them a while to reach a place where Arthur felt more at ease, every tunnel slim and only leading to more. Too similar to each other, labyrinth like.

Lewis' eyes glinted in interest, seeing the tunnel end in a bigger opening. More space, two tunnels at each side.

Arthur looked wearily around, while Lewis emerged on the small space of air above, taking in their options.

There’s no way they are crawling over that upper tunnel leading up. Their tails-

 

“L-lewis!

 

The tall merman gasped, hearing Arthur call fearfully. Fast to dash back into water.

Both swam closer to each other, tensing, eyes eyeing the walls. Hearing the seaweed move. Lewis shielded Arthur.

They got ready to move and dodge any lash. But to their surprise, the white mass only crawled onto the way they came from. Not a single move to hurt them.

Amber eyes widened with horror, seeing their only exit be blocked.

 

“N-no!”

 

The angelfish dashed fast for the tunnel, his hand reaching for the seaweed.

He pulled, desperate to keep them from closing them in. But to no avail, he could only let go with a heave, the vines tangling with each other, cementing fiercely the way. A thick wall of white… And red.

The former human had not seen much in the dark. But so close to these vines, even he could now trace that some had a slight red color.

He instantly moved off, crying out. Remembering well what red meant.

He slowly turned around, fins trembling, tail moving in jolts.

To see Lewis contemplating the right tunnel, his eyes narrowed at it. The tall merman floating in a determined stance.

Whispering firmly.

 

“Only one way.”

 

Arthur gulped, his arm curling around himself.

Lewis was looking back at him, questioning calmly. They have no option; the point of no return had been long past. He had warned him before that he could go away, flee.

Arthur knew.  And still felt pulled into both directions. Reluctant, but knowing he had to face the consequence of his trust.

No words would make this situation better. Not in between the two of them.

They can only try to speak with one.

Both mermen exchanged looks, the stagnant water not bringing them a single sound. Not a single signal they were not alone. Not even the seaweed moved now, nothing but Arthur’s uneven breathing echoing.

Arthur bowed his head for a minute, calming himself down once more. To then rise his gaze, tail kicking slowly, going to Lewis' side.

There is enough space in the right tunnel going down, for them to swim side to side.

The only good thing in this damn cave.

Their hearts beat with hope and fear as they swim through the long tunnel, each move bringing them deeper, below.

Magenta eyes slowly opened, a small turn bringing them to its end.

They both began to slow down, not having expected what they saw.

A huge cavern, spikes rising close to the surface above. What would be a cliff looming above the water, big walls all around, the space between the spikes creating tall shadows. It would have been green like the tunnels before. Were not for the mass tangling all over it, even Arthur could see it, red. There were glowing and pulsing flowers on it, from time to time, lightning dimly the cave. All began to pulse faintly when they stood at the end of the tunnel, mouth agape.

But soon, they saw the figure floating in the distance, almost hidden behind the tall spikes between them. Her eyes glinting in the far darkness, the farthest wall, watching them intently, calmly.

It was a moment of meeting gazes. One feeling care and regret, the other dread and weariness, the third coldness and hate.

The third was the one to speak, giving them a condescending smile. Seeing clearly, knowing. They did not voice anything. Nothing that could hurt her.

The parasite feels more assured. They don’t know.

 

“You two should have disappeared, out of my reach, after hearing from that angler what I am.”

 

Arthur hid behind Lewis, scared. Not seeing any trace of the mermaid he knew, red glinting in her eyes, bloodlust, menace in her words. But Lewis did not cower, standing tall even if her red scarf moved slightly and subtly.

His voice echoing firmly to her, fists clenched.

 

“You are not this.” Lewis growled, recognizing clearly how the seaweed sunk into her skin. That red color, her blood. “Vivi, listen to me. I know you can, this parasite-“

 

“Do you think I’m not aware of what gives me strength?”

 

Lewis snarled, Vivi shaking her head, one of her hands reaching for one flower.

Arthur’s eyes fixed on it, while Vivi raised it, speaking mockingly.

 

“These, all these, is what allowed me to achieve what I wished, when you refused to see. You can’t grasp how powerful magic can be, you stubborn idiot. I remember how you told me away, judging me, like all the rest. And now, I can see there’s no point in reaching for you both, what for? When like this, I can feel much more? Reach for more?”

 

Vivi did tense, when a blond snarled and yelled behind a now doubtful Lewis.

 

“Y-you f-fucking thing!” Arthur pointed his tail angrily, teeth showing. “Y-yes! You fucking parasite! I- I’m sure you can understand me! Y-you are what is controlling her! I swear, leave her, so I can smack her for letting such disgusting-!”

 

He had to stop.

Arthur froze, not daring to breathe. A vine had moved fast, stabbing the rocks inches away from his chest, behind him.

Silencing him, her voice growing darker.

 

“Art…” Lewis growled, seeing her grin, use a faked kind tone. A tone familiar, that she had before. To mock them even more. “Can’t you see that I am still here? I remember all we shared. How I gave you that flower. And you know what?”

 

Lewis finally lost his patience, seeing her laugh at them, a small sob escaping the blond.

 

“I couldn’t care less if you had drowned while changing. I can’t care less for you both now. You both are useless, one selfish and blind, one human and weak. I can promise I really feel that way, I-“

 

“Enough!”

 

Vivi’s eyes glared, hearing Arthur gasp. The mermaid did not make a move, not even if Lewis was leaping right onto her, his tail kicking fiercely between sharp spikes.

He was ready to grab her, rip those things off her neck. Forcefully if needed.

He had been ready to see the seaweed on the walls move. He had been.

But he had not been ready for another thing.

 

“Ahh!”

 

Vivi did not even blink, as another merman leapt from the shadows. Sharp teeth bit onto a big shoulder, magenta eyes shooting open in pain and surprise.

Arthur screamed in alarm, seeing a familiar shark use its jaws to shove Lewis away from Vivi. Letting go fast, dodging with knowledge a kick of a huge black tail.

The killer whale panted and growled, one of his hands rising to his shoulder, eyes moving to glare at the other merman, who dashed back to the shadows between spikes. Where he could not be as fast.

Lewis trembled, hearing the shark laugh, its voice echoing with amusement.

And truth.

 

“Come on you fat beluga, try to face me! Unless you want me to be free to bite a little fish.”

 

His eyes filled with fear, looking back at Arthur, who was still near the tunnel. The shark had moved between spikes, from where he could easily jump from and kill.

It did not help any, that he could hear Vivi moving.

The orca gasped, seeing seaweed pulse, her figure swim away from him, outright ignoring his intentions. Heading for Arthur, who now was slowly backing off.

Lewis kicked his tail, going back, to stop her.

He couldn’t.

A shark swam again from the shadows, pushing him rather effortlessly, keeping his distance.

The shark could easily hunt Arthur while she dealt with Lewis, it could be. But they instead exchanged objectives. The shark had wished for a long time to get even with the orca, this cramped cave now a perfect place, a lot of spikes to swim in between. And Vivi… Wanted to end things herself.

While Lewis tried to spot the shark in the dark, Vivi approached a trembling Arthur. The blond slowly backing off from her, glaring at her sharp eyes, nervous yet angry.

He gulped, suddenly floating tense and determined, facing her with his fist clenched, calling for her.

 

“V-viv!” The mermaid halted in front of him, leaning her head slowly. “Stop! D-don’t make me do something I might regret!”

 

He lost some of his self-confidence, rather quickly, hearing her snort. Giving him a questioning look, mocking.

 

“Like what?”

 

His black fins twitched, his back one unfolding, ready to move, most probably flee.

He nodded at the vines scarring her neck, scoffing.

 

“L-like pull at these things a-and-!“

 

“You are too weak to manage, stupid human.” Arthur heaved, wincing. He scarf moved, tangling fiercely around his only arm, pulling at it. “Lewis might be able to at least try, but you?”

 

Lewis' eyes widened, seeing Vivi pull at Arthur, making his hand near her neck. Forcefully, the blond pulling to free himself.

 

“Arth-!”

 

Lewis had bolted again for him, after a few exchanged kicks of tail with an elusive shark.

Sadly, Vivi was not only paying mind to the former human. Arthur watched in horror, as the seaweed nearest to Lewis moved from the walls, slamming him down again. Keeping him in the dark and away. Where a shark was roaming, sending him continues scraps and pushes. The tall merman could do nothing against the two.

Vivi had looked coldly back at Lewis. But now, she looked back to Arthur again, smiling. She had laid his hand onto her neck, onto the vines. Daring him.

 

“Well?...”

 

Arthur snarled, seeing her mock him. At first trying to free his hand.

But he glared more, suddenly slamming his hand onto it, pulling, trying to do as she suggested.

To his dismay, she was right. No matter how he pulled, the red thing did not unlatch, not a single inch. Its red surface hard as stone, still pulsing with her heartbeat.

The mermaid grew impossibly amused by his terrified realization, seeing him try to move away again. No way for him to unlatch the parasite.

 

“Not even with the change you are able to leave behind your disgusting humanity.”

 

Arthur whimpered, feeling the seaweed around his arm tighten, scratch his skin lightly. His amber eyes filling with fear, seeing the light white turn red on his skin.

 

“S-stop!” His tail kicked, desperate. “Viv, I- I know y-you don’t want to-!”

 

The vine holding his arm pulled again.

Arthur was flung up, Vivi rolling her eyes. Pushing him off into open space, all the mass suddenly rising around him.

He trembled, his arm free. But seeing all loom around him. Her voice not showing any care.

 

“There’s nothing I wish more than to kill you.” Both their eyes met. Hers showing a cold sincerity, her sharp teeth showing in a malicious grin. “I think you already knew that before. But you can’t seem to see the truth. I may have to show it to you clearly, won’t I?”

 

Arthur finally moved for real. Not trying to call for reason anymore. There is none.

One vine on a wall shot like a bullet, scarping his tail, causing him to hiss.

Vivi just laughed, moving slowly towards him, taking her time, while the blond swam between the seaweed that tried to stab him. Non lethally. She was literally playing with him, smiling at his panicking dodges, ignoring his accusative glances.

Both swam near the top of the spikes, where she had shoved him, more space.

Below, Lewis struggled, his big tail swiping wildly. His eyes aflame as his hands tore yet another vine trying to strangle him.

He had a second to look up, pure fury taking him, seeing her making Arthur swim blindly, dodging her swipes.

A single second. Before he had to pay mind again to another thing.

The bastard swam from the shadows again, his spiked tail leaning around a spike, tackling him once more. Lewis could see the confidence in his grin, his jaws moving in cackles. Hands shooting onto his back fin, bending it painfully.

The taller merman whimpered in pain, his hands having been struggling with the vines. Now having to let go with one hand, to try to defend himself of the shark.

A difficult task. This time even in force, one faster, barely hit by his fierce moves of tail. Only tall spikes hit, cracking under its force, a shield for the smaller one. Aided as well by a parasite, that was not even trying.

Her eyes were full of glee, slowly growing more murderous.

What little thought from the host there was before, faded. Seeing Arthur scream, managing to strike his check with a slash, a cut on it. Blood poured into the stagnant water, making all the vines shiver in anticipation. He was growing tired of swimming between vines and over sharp points of spikes. Nowhere to go in reality. Just whining time.

Arthur panted, closing his eyes for a moment, holding his check with a hiss.

A mistake.

His eyes widened, feeling more vines. Slam right onto his chest, barely cutting or stabbing. But pushing fiercely, scarping his skin.

Vivi did not show a trace of remorse while she pushed him onto a wall, near the cliff above. Making her seaweed part from it, letting him hit the hard rocks. A loud thud and whimper echoing.

The human coughed and snarled, his vision flickering in black for a few seconds. The wall was leaned inwards enough below the cliff, allowing him to lay onto it, dazed. He struggled to push himself up, tail moving in weak jolts. It took a few seconds to process all the pain, from the fierce hit, the cuts on his chest, tail and face.

He should worry more for another thing.

He slowly rolled onto his back, panting.

Only for his eyes to widen, his mouth opening in a trembling scared heave. His hand slowly shook, rising blindly in front of him. A light reflecting onto him, almost ghostly.

He stared face to face to her. Her eyes fixed on his, her figure inches away, having cornered him. Her eyes were impossibly red, glinting slightly in that haunting light, unnatural. Barely any blue left in her iris, sharp as a knife.

Even if she was close, her frame was shadowed. Most of what he could see, seaweed. Her vines rose over her shoulders.

He sobbed, crying. Hearing her question him harshly, one single vine closing in, looming over his eyes, ready to stab.

 

“Do you regret trusting me yet?”

 

The parasite feels pure glee. Seeing pure despair in amber eyes, pure sorrow. Looking in a slowed moment at her eyes, crying silently.

Just before death.

Trust is a dangerous feeling that can pull you down in a vicious circle. In which to drown.

It has seen it so many times… Over, and over again. It always ends in blood.

The vine rose, and Arthur winced, bracing himself for the deadly stab. Feeling lost and helpless, unable to fight her. Unable to stop that vine from killing him, for a hate she was forced to feel.

But as it loomed at its highest stance, a mournful call echoed. Full of fear.

 

“This is not what I wanted, V-vivi! P-please, don’t!”

 

Arthur blinked, taking a breath again. Seeing Vivi suddenly cower in a jolt, hearing Lewis speak up in panic. The tall merman was struggling for dear life against the shark, looking up at them both with horror. The blond did not miss the slight trace of worry, crossing suddenly her eyes. Her gaze full of hate once she got over his words, as if seeing it had been harmless. Even relief evident in her face. The vines had trembled.

Arthur is not stupid.

He pondered, face growing dark, seeing her glare down at Lewis, as if angry for his words. The killer whale was panting, crying out as he struggled against her vines and a shark strangling him. Growing weak each second, his tail going limp, seeing her almost kill the blond.

 

“I- I never thought things- W-would end up like this! I should have not let you go; I should have not allowed you to bring him the flower!” Vivi grew bored of him, snarling. Raising one more vine over his neck, to cut him off. She did not like his words. “I- I should have not refused to-“

 

The words made her angry.

There was dread in her gaze. That trail of words made her nervous; she had flinched, at first thinking it had been Arthur the one saying them.

Arthur knew. He can see. He remembers how surprised and startled she looked when he bolted in between. How she tried to kill him as soon as she got over it. How the shark took haste in trying to bring him down, almost desperate. How she greeted them with weariness into the cave, waiting for them to speak, to see what they would say. Her confidence growing, as they are unable to call for her heart.

There was a deal. A deal he was part of. Magic takes will. He has heard it so many times now.

She is scared of his words. Of him.

Just as the vine near Lewis’ neck began to swipe, Arthur screamed at her. Leaning slightly off the wall, daring.

Her whole figure froze, eyes widening, hearing his fast words.

 

“Viv, I regret my choice! I shouldn’t have taken that flower! I regret taking it!” Her face bolted again to face him, a shark gasping, magenta eyes opening. The mermaid’s eyes filled with fury for him, her figure shivering suddenly. Arthur noticed it clearly; continuing without taking a breath, seeing her quickly dash to stab him, stop him. “I am unhappy with this! I didn't want to become this! I didn’t wish to be a merman to be in the sea! I- I wanted to be one, to be with you both! But you are gone! I hate this! I don’t have what I wished, I don’t want this! I hate being alone like this! My wish was not to be a mer-!”

 

Arthur had to stop, gasping in pain, feeling a cut. He had tried to say anything to come to mind, anything that he thought could bring her back.

Lewis trembled below, seeing her vines stab onto Arthur's side. But he soon saw that it had been non-lethal, only a small sting. The vines had done it in a blind weak motion.

Amber eyes opened, trembling. Seeing Vivi do so as well. Her eyes were closed, her whole figure jolting. The vines were trashing and moaning.

Soon enough all flinched, a sudden spark bursting in her eyes, the mermaid letting out a loud pained cry.

Her mind began to pound, a sudden feel of doubt sinking, flowing wildly in her mind. Settling in her heart. The parasite panicked, fearing. Feeling her heartbeat grow natural, her own, those words unchaining the emotions locked away. All the memories that the parasite tainted were clearing. The assurance that things were right was gone; her will was coming back, the spell that took it away broken. Her wish was not granted, for the third did not wish for it. She made a mistake.

As soon as that spark burst from her eyes, something else happened. The bond broken, the deal was shattered. Arthur cried out in pain too, while Vivi cowered away from him, holding her head.

Lewis could only watch as both shook in agony. One curling on himself in pained jolts, the other screaming loudly, her tail kicking, the vines around her neck tightening.

The killer whale blinked, gasping. The shark yelped, both seeing the vines holding him let go, in panicked and blind jolts. The host was its priority, and she was now struggling to regain her own control, aware of her actions, of her own mind being taken.

Lewis growled loudly, taking his chance to grab the shark, who could only try to move off, letting go of him. Lewis managed to catch him by mere inches, both growling as they brawled, rolling in circles, trashing between spikes with their struggles. The shark was kicking wildly, trying to use the spikes to pull Lewis off, seeing the orca trying to turn him upside down, without result.

To his surprise, Lewis grew tired of keeping himself civilized.

He had never bitten. But he could not give a fuck anymore about battling stupid stereotypes. If real killer whales hunted sharks…

 

“A-AH-aah!”

 

Green eyes shot open wide, feeling fangs sink and tear his back fin. Lewis on top of him, not a simple bite, but pulling at flesh, angrily. His big hands keeping him still, as they moved wildly, feral.

While Lewis pushed off all self-constraint, above, two struggled to hang on.

Arthur let out a gurgled scream, feeling himself burning. All his body felt like when he drank from that flower. His tail felt like it were melting off, there were some cracks, which he could not hear as he let himself lean against the wall, mouth open in pain. He could feel the water begin to feel wrong inside of him.

At the same time, Vivi has sunk slightly, her eyes shedding tears, wide, regaining their natural color. Pure horror as she panted, staring at her own neck, able to pick the scent of blood. All that she had thought coldly and blindly, remembered in just a second. All she did, in own will, a will bent by a horrible being. Her heart was cold as ice. Feeling content for her choices.

Now, it all felt heavy in her, it all felt wrong. Her heart felt broken. Arthur’s words had brought her back from that black and white blindness, from that lie.

The mermaid sobbed, her hands lying fast onto her racing heart, all the mass around her screeching.

She could feel it, trying to force her again to obey. Control her. To share its horrible thoughts, to wish for blood. To keep sustaining it. Keep it alive. Let it be below her skin.

Her eyes widened, looking up.

Seeing vines weakly move. Closing in onto a defenseless Arthur. He was changing slowly, eyes closed in agony, hand curling and uncurling as he jolts. Unaware, or too pained to see the vines near, surely to kill. Even if it would not mean anything anymore, his death unneeded to keep her submissive, just a move of anger. Retribution for his actions.

Hell no. She did enough.

The vines screeched in suffering, jolting off from the blond. Whipping back. Feeling the core of it all being ripped.

The parasite hissed loudly in a hellish moan, Vivi’s hands latching onto her own neck, pulling with all her strength at it. The red vines seemed to latch in small stings onto her flesh, the mermaid gasping in heaves, feeling them snap below her skin, blood pouring out. Ripped out her flesh forcefully.

It took her a minute to manage to tear it off, loud snaps echoing. Some vines sinking back in panic into her shoulders. But she was stubborn and strong. Too guilty of her actions to let it go, to fall for her pain. No matter how it hurt to pull at it, how her neck was pressured. The mass was too weak and focused on retrieving her to do anything but jolt, pulse for dear life around them.

Vivi sobbed, her hands finally shoving the red parasite off herself. Kicking it down with her tail as it tried to grab her arms in a last desperate move.

As she did so, Lewis finally tore bone and flesh, a loud bloody snap echoing below his teeth.

The shark screamed once more, smelling his own blood.

He finally could move away and down, watching as Lewis scowled, spitting in disgust the chunk of fin he bit off.

Glaring proudly back at him, magenta eyes as sharp as his dazed ones.

 

“Never thought sharks could taste so bad.”

 

The shark gave them the most hateful glare it could muster, tainted by pain. His hand dashing to brush his torn fin.

Voice not as mocking and conceited anymore.

 

“You f-fuck-“

 

Lewis would have kept on leaping onto the bastard, but he took a moment to look up.

His eyes narrowed in worry. Seeing a red thing sink not so far away, jolting, vines shaking. Resembling a fleshy octopus, but more ugly and deformed.

The shark was leaning onto a spike, eyes wide as he realized the parasite had been torn off its host.

Lewis saw Vivi sink slightly, finally free. Above, he could see a figure in the dark. He would have dashed for him, seeing the outlines of two legs. Arthur had changed, and now could not breathe. Luckily, the blond seemed to be able of moving, hold his breath, maybe his lungs still able to keep some water even if painful. He seemed to remember how to swim after being a merman, having learned to float as a human when they met.

Magenta and blue eyes watched tiredly while Arthur swam for the surface above, not too far. Reaching it, both hearing a faint gasp, some coughs. The figure kept itself there, floating tiredly, exhausted and dazed.

Safe, for the moment.

Both merfolk exchanged looks. Lewis seeing the horror in blue eyes, fixed on his, a million apologies said. She slowly swayed to his side, opening her mouth.

Only for him to raise a hand.

She flinched, expecting to be shoved off. Expecting him to be angry.

But she only opened her eyes slowly, feeling fingers brush her gently. Tracing the scars and wounds on her neck, carefully.

Blue eyes rose again, confused, her expression conflicted. Lewis was looking down at her caringly, with remorse. Brushing lovingly her scars, his tail touching hers gently, his gaze showing worry, softness.

Not a trace of blame. Nor hate. He is the one to feel guilty, even if she feels like she is the one that did wrong.

 

“You… You are hurt.”

 

Vivi shook her head, unable to speak, a noose in her throat.

Lewis huffed, wincing a little, the bite on his shoulder burning as she hugged him tightly, containing a sob.

The merman let her, frowning, bowing his head.

Glaring at the two that had caused all this.

He could see their outlines at the bottom, between spikes. Both trembling in pain. A parasite shaking for dear life, reaching for the spikes as support, blindly patting to feel any flesh, it had no eyes. Not much away, a shark held his fin, wounded. Green eyes twitching in anger and fear. Knowing it was a matter of time until those two dashed onto him, furious. Just a matter of stupid care until they let go of their stupid hug.

Green eyes filled with dread, feeling the burning on his now torn fin.

He is not strong enough, he-

His gaze fell onto the dying parasite, seeing it turn white, jolt slowly. Desperately moving blindly on the bottom, reaching for anything weakly. Its color turning green, dying without blood.

The merman grinned maliciously. Tempted by his only option. A bad idea turned pleasant by the thought of payback. Strength at hand.

The seaweed on the walls had already turned green, no white left. Amber eyes had closed above, floating calmly, seeing Lewis and Vivi float unharmed below. He gave himself time to regain himself.

Sadly, things could only get worse. Someone willful to give life to these things again, and use them to kill them all. Willfully.

Lewis’ eyes widened, seeing something unexpected. The mermaid gasped, feeling him gently but hurriedly let go off her hold, his whole tail and body tensing. Lewis bolted down with a cry, suddenly startled, dashing to stop something.

Something she saw too late as well.

Both their eyes widened, seeing a shark outstretch a hand for the parasite, struggling to reach anything again. The merman did hiss as it latched like a leech, sinking its small vines, like needles, into his wrist. But he just kept on grinning, seeing it crawl up.

Lewis tried to be fast. But in a matter of seconds, the parasite latched all around him already.

The killer whale halted in shock, some green vines that had sunk onto the bottom shooting up, blocking his way.

Vivi followed him, pushing them off, aiding him. But by the time they managed to make way, the figure was standing once more.

They shivered, Lewis shielding Vivi. Two green eyes glinting in the dark, his black irises more deep and small, his eyes seeming two empty cavities. The seaweed around his left arm and shoulder rose, like another extension of him. Falling down behind him like the tail of a huge snake, connected to all the rest, on the walls and ground. All moving in green, the flowers that had been had rotten up, now almost black. Their dot like silhouettes seeming like eyes, between now clearer green.

The beast laughed, his voice echoing more feral and distorted, one side of his neck torn open, the vines sunk right into it, starving.

 

 **“Want to try now, you numbskulls?”** He leaned his head with a sick crazy grin, his whole body twitching. He chuckled, seeing the two doubting, even sway back from him, as he rose tall. **“I haven’t seen you cower like this before, it’s funny.”**

 

He really wished to tear them apart. Literally.

But his green eyes moved subtly upwards. Slowly. Both Lewis and Vivi shivered, following his stare.

His eyes fixed on a figure above, too human to hear what had happened. Too dazed to see, just keeping himself afloat weakly.

The beast looked again at them both, shrugging.

 

**“May I have to compel you to struggle with all your might, elusive snacks?”**

 

Vivi and Lewis exchanged horrified glances for a millisecond. A million words said without speaking, both choosing. The mass was moving.

Lewis roared, furious, leaving her side, leaping forward to face the shark. While she shot upwards with a kick of tail, blue eyes fixing sharp on the human above, faster than him.

Sadly the beast knew they would do that, exactly.

Lewis huffed, the shark moving his left arm, the trail of seaweed tangling like a whip, striking him sideways as just mere inches were needed to collide.

At the same moment, Vivi gasped, all the mass around them moving.

She growled, eyes widening. She cried in desperation, hearing a startled and scared yelp above, echoing into the water. Vivi saw a green vine latch forcefully onto Arthur’s ankle, pulling him to a side over the surface. Meanwhile, she could only kick her tail sideways, walls of seaweed blocking her way up. Some trying to stab her.

The mermaid sobbed in fear, seeing the long vine drag Arthur above, along the surface. He tried to swim against it, to no avail, just one arm, one leg outstretched down. It dragged him right over the spikes, to the center of the room.

Then, it began to pull down.

 

“N-No!”

 

She slammed herself against the vines holding her down, hearing a gurgle, the vine pulling Arthur underwater, his only arm trashing out of it. Amber eyes wide, feeling the need of air. Something he had forgotten. Not as strong as when born human, just recently changed back, but still there. A need to live. His lungs were confused to no end, mind too. Fearful, not having expected the seaweed to move again, having seen it turn green, dead like the ones he saw above.

The mermaid saw Arthur kick, eventually letting himself stop trying to reach the surface, to instead reach for his ankle. His face a pure frown, teeth clenched as he tries to untie it with only one hand.

She saw him tremble; open his mouth to let out the air he had, unable to keep it in anymore. She could also hear the pained huff of Lewis below, a shark laughing. Hits, that she is sure to only be from the beast.

She is worried sick for both. Sick that this is all for her actions, something she never saw coming, when she should have. She is sorry for leaving Lewis to fight alone, but Arthur could die. And she is sure they both agree on that. Lewis had been protecting Arthur, from her. She can’t just let it be in vain.

Vivi roared in anger, her jaws opening wide. One vine jolting in pain, her teeth sinking into it. Her strong mouth pulling, helped by her hands.

Tearing it in half, her tail shoving off the rest, a small opening for her to move in between, before it could close. The green vines were not as strong as red ones. Just recently fed, blood still not giving them enough strength.

Arthur had finally let go of the vine, losing his strength. Eyes lidding, fear barely evident as he grows weak. But he still can see, he still can shiver. Seeing himself near the edge of the spikes, the vine pulling at him, closer to their points. Leaning him, to stab him right through.

He closes his eyes slowly, not even having energy to scream or brace himself, just letting himself float, dangling up, arm outstretched upwards.

He felt some edges brush his skin. The fall onto them to be slow and forceful, not sudden.

He would have felt them pressure into all his body.

Were not for the fact he felt hands onto him instead.

Arthur opened his eyes a little, head rising weakly. Barely any recognition as he sees the outlines of something blue. Something moving strongly at his side, keeping him on place. What he would think a growl, echoing with anger. He can discern bright blue eyes, glinting with care in the dark.

Vivi huffed, heaving in worry. Seeing Arthur’s eyes roll back, the human finally losing it, going limp.

She struggled to pull him away from the pointy spikes, kicking her tail wildly. As soon as he was some distance over them, she let go of him.

The vine pulled down fiercely, knowing her intentions.

But before it could slam him onto the spikes, she dashed in between, tearing in two the slim rope, with a snap of her sharp teeth.

Vivi snarled, seeing more vines rise around them, Arthur now sinking slowly, free.

She tackled his figure, pushing him upwards, having to dodge sideways a few times, vines whipping to stab them both, together.

The mermaid was fast, leaning the human onto her, taking him towards the surface. In a matter of seconds, reaching it. Not even bothering to stop to let him breathe calmly, the mass still moving for them. Arthur coughed, heaving, feeling those hands drag him along as he pants for air. Soon, he felt them push him, what he would think a tail aiding the shove.

Vivi did not feel bad as he falls limp onto the small cliff at their side, not even if he cries subtly for the sudden fall. She did not raise and drop him there gently, his figure rolling a little onto it.

She only feels relief, seeing the vines shake in exasperation, unable to stand out of water. Unable to grab Arthur. He was breathing, sprawled onto the rocks, just above water. Enough air, even if stagnant. He is alive.

The mermaid dodged yet another swipe, her gaze shooting down, worried for another one.

Lewis was now leaning onto a pike, between it all. Trembling as he struggles to float upright, trying to pull himself upright against it. Failing miserably, a lot of bruises on him, a full beating from the bastard. Who was laughing, standing tall over him, looming with his seaweed. Striking playfully at Lewis, not seeming to want to end him. Yet. Enjoying his pain, cackling loudly in a crazy fit, eyes lost in his triumph. Only hate for the one that had stopped him the most. Humiliating him. Him, one that should be on the top of the chain. The one to have blood.

No one but him should have the strength to-

 

“Yaaah!”

 

Lewis raised his head with a surprised yelp, hearing the shark huff, something blue literally slamming itself from above. A loud war cry.

He flinched in pain, forcing himself to stand, his shoulder still wounded, his tail had cracked with one hit minutes ago. But he stood, huffing, taking again an offensive stance.

Eyes narrowing, seeing the shark finally shove off the angry dolphin, who had rolled around with him, exchanging wipes of tail and scratches of nails.

Vivi panted, raising her fists in front of her, her end of tail leaned as another fist. Nodding mockingly to the now annoyed beast.

 

“Come on, you two! Two against two, fair enough?! Or do you wish to give up already?!”

 

Green eyes pierced her, the red parasite curling more around his arm, growing more sharp at its end over his hand, parting to form vines like a claw.

 

 **“You could have been a nice host.** ” He seemed to be speaking for the parasite, glaring at them as they face him. “ **But you prefer the company of an blind pariah and a rattled human. Rather than become a higher being.”**

 

Lewis got closer, menacing.

 

“Not so high, considering how I will leave you in some minutes. No one lays a hand on them, without going over me first.”

 

The shark bowed elegantly, in a move that was now dark, eyes glinting.

Whispering, red claw bowing too, extended.

 

**“As you wish.”**

Both moved away from each other sides, the claw shooting right in between them. A calculated strike to separate them.

The green eyed merman got serious even if still grinning, eyes focused. He tried to strike her first, knowing the other would try to block any successful stab.

His greenish tail moved fast, his figure circling them both, faster than she could be. They could only shield each other between spikes, all the walls now sharp with vines. Too close and they could be pierced.

The bastard keep trying to push them closer to the mass tangling on the cave, knowing he could kill them easily there.

And indeed, Lewis kept on blocking with his own frame any push directed to her. The vines able to combine into a heavy weight, sometimes even the shark tackling them. Only to dash off them a second after, the claw rising like a shield to stop Lewis from answering his attack.

A few bites were also attempted. Luckily Vivi knew to slap the fuck out his face, letting him dash to the opposite side.

His figure could barely be seen, the cave seeming to grow darker, no glow on the seaweed now.

They only knew his presence by his bright hellish eyes. Green and black seeming demonic, as if nobody were there. Eyeing them carefully.

Those eyes saw an opening as he circled them once more, Lewis letting down his guard, for himself. Only thinking for him to hit her. Not ready to protect himself.

So, the beast smiled, leaning as if to leap onto her once more.

Subtly leaning his torn fins, to be ready to change direction in a millisecond. At the last moment.

Lewis did not catch up to that subtle movement.

But Vivi did.

Her eyes widening, seeing Lewis move his tail in an angle that covered her, but exposed all his side. A side that would be open to attack, as soon as the shark dashed sideways.

Lewis indeed tried to shield her.

His magenta eyes widening, seeing the merman suddenly swipe sideways, in a move he could barely discern, bolting. He realized too late, a red claw already looming wide over his side, no time to block it.

Another one did.

Green eyes lost their glee, widening instead. Seeing something blue burst. Glow strongly, almost blinding for a second.

Both mermen gasped, one in surprise, the other in pain.

The shark whimpered and hissed, jolting, his tail whipping side to side as he cowers. His free hand slamming onto the one were the parasite tangled. Lewis watched in shock, the whole red claw scarred, burned black, twitching dead at its end. Like if a fire had run across it in a second.

It had.

The tall merman moved fast, hearing Vivi pant, sink slightly. Lewis held her gently, staring as her fingers let from time to time smaller sparks of her glow, her eyes showing pain.

She had been willed to stop that claw. With her own energy.

The shark laughed nervously, shaking his head at the red vines. The parasite was trembling on his skin, stabbing more, reaching for his flesh, needing sustain, hurt.

Green eyes stared at it with worry, seeing it tangle with hunger, shedding off the burned vines, growing again, slowly. Even if weaker. Desperate to keep itself going.

His eyes moved off it for a second, another thing requiring his attention.

He cowered more, growling. Hearing her stand, gently pushing away a worried Lewis. Her eyes narrowing at him, inching closer. Her hands raising again, glowing.

Approaching to burn again.

She did not stop as he backed off, seeming to doubt now to face her. Not having seen this kind of will before. One fed by anger and care, her eyes showing pure regret, wanting to pay for it. End what she caused. There was love for the ones she hurt.

He never heard of a merfolk able to manifest that much its magic, only in old tales. The parasite was the only one able to do it, and still at a horrible cost.

She only seemed to grow tired. But not enough to hinder her. Maybe having shared thoughts with the parasite, learning.

Lewis gasped, Vivi halted. Both blinking. The shark suddenly changing his mind.

They both watched as the bastard latched his hands onto his arm, cursing as he tries to pull off the vines of him.

 

“F-fuck off, all of you!”

 

Lewis and Vivi stepped back, seeing him try to get rid of the thing, desperately.

He only wanted to flee. He can’t defeat them, not even with this disgusting leech's help. He can’t flee with it still tangling on the walls, slowing him down, a weight onto him.

He had seen Vivi rip off herself the parasite.

But she was stronger, more determined.

Lewis pulled Vivi back, noticing something clearly.

The parasite remembered too how Vivi pulled it off.

He hugged Vivi, pulling her away slowly, their eyes watching in horror, seeing a slow realization in green eyes.

The shark panted, keeping on clawing at the vines. Ripping one out his flesh, only for it to stab right back when he clawed at another string. He began to laugh nervously and in fear, seeing the vines reach for more of his skin, stabbing his two shoulders, pressuring his neck, slowly pull, as if they were the strings of a puppet.

The merman finally panicked, feeling truly how it feels to realize you are being preyed. The parasite was hissing, crawling all onto him, his tail moving faster, eyes widening.

Lewis squirmed, part of him wanting to do something, even if that bastard did not deserve help. But he caught a glimpse of Vivi, frozen in shock in his hold. Watching in trance, eyes full of realization, her figure trembling subtly, completely frozen as a shark screams.

The tall merman huffed, pulling her closer, covering her face with his hold. Only him watching as the other struggles for dear life.

Too dangerous to near.

Vivi could hear the mass on the walls drop, heavily, onto the bottom. Where the shark was.

Green and magenta eyes saw them crawl nearer to their core.

To him.

 

“N-no!” The shark whipped down one of his hands, holding it up in front of him. As if it would keep the mass inching closer away from him. “D-don’t get any closer! W-we had a deal! I helped you! Y-you failed me!”

 

They were only words, an alliance without loyalty. Only interests.

The parasite needs sustain. He is the last thing it has, the last thing that can keep it alive. At reach.

Even then, he had not agreed to anything, only a common agreement to fight together. No wish. Now he tries to step away. It does not have his mind submitted.

He wants to flee, leave it to die alone.

The parasite only had one wish.

Blood. Live.

The mass finally lashed onto his figure. Vivi flinched, hearing the familiar sound of vines stabbing, but now more brutally.

Even Lewis grew haunted by what he saw; glad to be preventing Vivi of seeing. The parasite was all tangled around the merman, blood pouring. The vines were moving fast, pulling him down onto the bottom, while he trashes in pain and fear.

Shaking his tail and head wildly, hands trying to claw at the ground, being dragged backwards, vines acting like small tentacles. Pulling at him like a spider drags a fly.

 

“F-fuck! No, n-no! Let go you fucking thing!” He looked over his shoulder, with difficulty, his face almost covered. His eyes widening, seeing he was inches away from a small hole on a wall, now exposed, the mass untangled from the rocks. “Nononono! L-let go! Don’t! P-please! No-!”

 

It only understood its own survival. It always tried to keep itself alive, at any cost.

Any vine that he bit off or clawed, it was fast to latch again.

It finally dragged him into the dark gap, in just two seconds, pulling fiercely, feral.

The shark latched onto the edges of the cavity, jaws showing as he pants, pulling for dear life.

Lewis frowning, barely seeing his green eyes sharpen, giving him a last hateful look. As if trying to determine himself, to unlatch the thing, to live another day, to be able to kill him.

The shark rose a hand, trying to reach… Until there was a loud ripping sound.

Blood poured out from the darkness, a last sight of wide green eyes, shocked. His hands letting go, his figure pulled into the dark, disappearing into it quickly. Dragging sounds echoing out. Surely to be taken into the most hidden and smaller depths of this hellish place. To be laid onto a wall in the thick shadows. To be consumed slowly, until nothing is left. A last resort.

A long demise for both. Pain for him, time for it.

All fell silent, all in darkness. The rustling from the small gap died out. All the remaining vines dead, the parasite leaving, too weak.

Lewis’ breathing was more uneven than Vivi’s. His tail curled around hers, haunted by what he saw. Unable to move an inch, his hold on her was gentle, but tense. He had not dared to fight that thing, or help the one that had tried to kill Vivi and Arthur.

He had let someone die, even if one without heart.

His mind was terrified, for all the facts. He was out of it.

But something brought him back.

Lewis sobbed, feeling Vivi move in his tight hold, managing to raise her gaze to him. Her eyes asking silently.

Her hands were trembling, her tail was moving subtly under his. Subtly trying to move away, subconsciously.

Lewis’ heart broke a little more, her mouth opening, her voice echoing broken. Tears unseen as she begs, tone trembling, whispered.

 

“I-I’m s-so sorry, L-lew. I’m-“

 

“Shhh.” She gulped, sniffing her sobs, closing her eyes with a grimace. His hand was brushing her check, whispering to her calmly, soothingly. He could not fear while she does. “I’m the one who is sorry, my love. This is my entire fault. I should have listened to you. You… Hurt for my choices. But it’s over, I promise. I-It’ll be alright now, you-“

 

Her eyes opened suddenly, Lewis blinking as she gasps.

Vivi looked up, remembering.

 

“Arthur…!”

 

Lewis did not stop her from leaving his arms. His eyes sharing her worry and care. Following close behind, while she almost flies for the cliff above.

Above, a figure lays with lidded eyes. His only arm curled around himself, his head resting onto humid stone. His breathing shaky and raspy, his whole body still feeling strange, weird. Numb and at the same time sore. He has been laying here for some minutes already, his foggy mind coming to realize Vivi had pushed him onto safety. He had dared to glance at his legs. He won’t dare again, there are still some scales fading on his skin, just looking gives him shivers.

He had wished to move, but he couldn’t. He can’t describe the feeling of changing. He does not want to even think of it. He had not expected to change back with his words, it was sudden.

He still feared, feeling terrified of being here. He jolted and winced each time he heard muffled movement, in the water besides him. He wasn’t able to avoid whimpering, each time a scream or heave echoed onto the green walls, he can’t discern if they were from them.

He heard it all grow silent after a loud screech echoed out.

Arthur began to hyperventilate once more. The silence making it worse. Making him imagine those vines… Doing horrible things.

He could not see the water right beside the edge. His figure leaning onto a side, parallel to it.

He did not see the shadow swimming closer.

Until it surfaced.

 

“Ah-h…”

 

He only managed a faint fearful sound, closing his eyes. His throat felt cold and burning at once.

He did not want to look at the parasite; he did not want to see a shark. He did not want to d-

 

“A-arthy?”

 

His trembling receded slightly, hearing her voice.

Her voice, echoing to him without malice. Without hate. Tangling with the care he almost had forgotten.

Arthur slowly dared to open his eyes, meeting her eyes, staring at his figure fearfully.

The mermaid was barely daring to emerge, keeping her body sunk, only rising her mouth to speak. Something she seemed too ashamed to do.

Arthur’s gaze softened, fear fading. Lewis emerging calmly at her side, more than her. Looking at him with pure relief.

Vivi was horrified for what she did. She could see all the cuts she gave them. Worse on Arthur, his check and side still bleeding faintly, his chest red with scratches, only the wound that she gave on his tail gone. It still was not nice to look at, his change not fast. Still ongoing in a subtle way.

Even if she thought she did not deserve to speak to him, she still wished to voice her regret, ready to see him hate her.

 

“A-art, I can’t begin to apologize. I can’t voice how I- How sorry-“ She ended up shaking her head, just needing one thing, leaning closer, her hands laying on the edge. “P-please, a-re you alright?! I- I remember faintly how you changed, and I have seen it again. I have hurt you! I-!”

 

“I- I’m- F-fine.” Arthur had tried to sit up, failing miserably. Lewis making a move to stop him from falling down. But with his tail unable to climb to him. The blond only huffed, looking at her tiredly, making her cry, showing no blame. “Y-you are back. A-a… Are you, V-vi-?”

 

It tired him to speak, or to stay awake.

But he was doing it, not leaving his eyes of her or Lewis. His chest falling and rising more slowly, feeling safe at their side.

Vivi nodded multiple times, swallowing her words. Knowing they would only come out shakily and without sense.

There’s was still one more worry in his hyperactive head.

Lewis frowned, Arthur moving his only hand, barely mouthing something.

 

“W-ha… H-hap-p… With t-the p-?”

 

Lewis explained before he could try to hurt himself more.

Arthur blinked in a daze, the tall merman propping himself onto the cliff, leaning closer. Speaking slowly, knowing he was maybe at the verge of fainting.

 

“Both the shark and parasite are gone. T-they kind of got onto the other’s throats.” His black tail tensed, his magenta eyes glaring at the dark water. “They are gone. But we should not risk it. We have to leave this place.”

 

Arthur is weak. Human again, hurt. They can’t just stay here.

Vivi spoke up, raising a hand to her mouth, eyes narrowing at them both.

 

“But he…” She met their eyes, the fact stabbing. “He is human again. H-he can’t swim.”

 

Arthur looked at himself, taking a minute to think it over.

The other two frowned, hearing the blond snarl and huff, pushing himself onto a weak sitting position, arm trembling as it holds his weight.

 

“T-the important thing…” Arthur spoke in troubled heaves, bowing his head with his words. “I-is that you a-are alright. I’ll think something in a minute. L-lewis, please, take her away from here.”

 

Arthur knew there was no way for him to get out.

Lewis opened his mouth to protest.

But of course, a mermaid was always faster.

 

“Are you crazy?!” Arthur flinched, the dolphin almost leaping onto the edge, screaming at him. “I’m not leaving you here after what’s happened! You are the one that’s vulnerable right now! Don’t treat me like I am a damsel in distress, because you, Arthur, can’t quite survive in water now! All because of me! So let me help you, stop resigning like the world might just-!”

 

“Vivi.” She halted, Lewis grasping her arm, making her look at him. “We are not leaving him here, okay? I won’t allow it. Calm down.”

 

She looked away with shame, for she had made Arthur grow silent, hugging himself as he shies a little away.

Her blue eyes glanced back and forth between the boys, feeling fear.

 

“Then, what do you suggest?” She gently pointed at Arthur, trying to speak softly but with truth. “We are in the depths. He won’t be able to breathe as we swim up. He can’t even swim as fast. We can’t make him follow now, it’s suicide.”

 

Lewis nodded, looking up.

 

“I don’t like the idea of making him wait here as we seek help or a way to give him oxygen.” Arthur shivered, fearing again. “This cave is not safe.”

 

Vivi suddenly gasped, eyes opening, an idea at the mention of oxygen.

Lewis blinked down at her, her tail swaying excitedly.

 

“I- I saw once the docks! I-!”

 

“Y-you were near the docks?! W-why would you-?!”

 

She swatted at the nervous merman, scolding him.

 

“Not now Lew, dammit!” She snarled, growling. “I saw the docks, alright?! Deal with my curiosity! So, I have seen humans use some things to breathe underwater! C-called-!”

 

“D-diving suits?...”

 

Vivi nodded slowly, looking at Arthur, who gave the name tiredly.

 

“Y-yes. That.” She explained, offering. “I- I could go to the docks as fast as I can! Find one and bring it! While Lewis stays to-“

 

“N-no.” She frowned, tail going limp in disappointment. Arthur shaking his head insistently, hating the idea. “They could see you. Too near. One thing is looking, another is stealing at risk of being spotted by a crowd.”

 

Lewis objected to the idea too, his eyes hidden under his hair, face darkened.

 

“Even if you did take one unnoticed, it would take too long.” Lewis growled, setting his point of view firmly. “Arthur is- He needs to leave this place. The air in here is stagnant, he is hurt, there is humidity and freezing cold. We can’t risk it.”

 

The trembling on Arthur was indeed not only for exhaustion and fear. He could not possibly stand this for more than a day, what would take for Vivi to swim back to the cay. Not even her fast moves defying time.

The blond and bluennete fell silent, feeling pure worry, the situation dreadful.

But Lewis spoke up, taking them by surprise.

 

“There’s a way to get out of here, together. Now. Now that he still has some scales.” Lewis rose his gaze, the other two seeing his eyes glint with an idea. “I’m sure his body has not changed fully yet inside. I know he can hold his breath for much longer, maybe stand the pressure of the water. Now, only now. He can have air, rather easily, actually.”

 

Vivi saw Lewis take a deep nervous breath, sighing. Blushing slightly.

Her eyes opened, following his trail of thought.

They both spoke, the same words. One more nervous than the other, more determined.

 

**“We can give him air.”**

 

Arthur looked at them, tensing as their eyes laid on him, thoughtful.

He soon thought too their words in his mind, trying to get over his confusion.

 

“O-oh.”

 

The other two nodded at his realization.

Only Vivi inching closer again, not surprised to see him shy a little. Arthur expected her next words.

Vivi asked slowly, leaning up to look at his amber eyes. Repeating words once said.

But different, a remorseful look in her eyes.

 

“Do… Do you trust me, Arthur?...”

 

She would understand if he said no. He had all the right.

Yet, he didn’t.

 

“I always do, don't I?”

 

He smiled sadly, looking away, eyeing the water with reluctance.

Her blue eyes staring at him, full of care, disbelief for his kindness and loyalty.

The mermaid sighed, smiling too, sadly. Her hand outreaching up for his.

 

“I need you to come into the water again. B-but you will leave it, I promise.”

 

A glint of anger seemed to cross his eyes, not liking that fact.

 

“I guess I have no choice but to leave it. Considering I have- Well, n-no tail.”

 

Human once more.

He can’t begin to ponder of what that will bring. Even if it’s clear. He will be on land once more. Now that she is herself, after all his struggles.

He somehow… Does not mind that much. Even if it's depressing.

Not when he sees they are fine. It's all that matters.

Arthur took a minute to think, Vivi not offended by his doubt to take her hand. Knowing he can’t look forward to the long depths they will have to cross.

But eventually, he moved, as when she told him to take that flower. As when Lewis urged him to breathe.

It would be fine. It had to be. They are at his side.

Arthur carefully sat at the edge, gulping as he gets ready to lower himself, his feet brushing the cold water already. He could feel his ankle, pained, it hurt to move it.

He can’t focus on that.

 

“D-don’t let me sink yet, please.”

 

Lewis laughed a little, giving him a funny look.

 

“Do you really think I will let you?”

 

Arthur gave him a little tired snort, nodding.

 

“R-right.” He took a deep breath, taking Vivi’s hand as support. “H-here it goes.”

 

Arthur let himself lower off the edge, his weight falling down.

He did not yelp, just closing his eyes with a grimace.

But he soon relaxed; only feeling the cold reach his chest, four hands wrapped around him. Fast to stop gravity from sinking him with his move.

Amber eyes opened, not startled as bright eyes stare at him, right there, inches away. Their tails brushing him from time to time, swaying to keep the three afloat.

The merfolk exchanged looks, pondering silently.

Arthur shied as they began to exchange ideas, synchronized.

 

“Lew, you are bigger.”

“You are faster, Vivi.”

“The tunnels are small and not easy to maneuver through.”

“One of us must focus at all times to give him air. Out most high priority.”

“I could hold you both in the caverns, leaning you to go through. And outside-“

“Outside, I have space. My tail is stronger; you can’t be fast if you have to drag someone.”

“I should focus on giving him air once out these depths, you can take us both up.”

 

Arthur grew more nervous, Lewis and Vivi not needing more words between each other, understanding their plan.

That did not mean they did not fear it could go wrong. And they needed to speak with another one.

Magenta and blue eyes met amber ones slowly. Both their holds growing more close, gently.

Arthur took a trembling breath, both asking him.

 

“Are you ready?”

“You can trust us.”

 

The human had understood clearly what should be done. The only way.

Not that he could see any apprehension for the thought of sharing breaths in them, shame was not something merfolk had. Maybe only nervousness, magenta eyes averting subtly.

Lewis could not avoid growing anxious when Arthur answered.

 

“T-take me out of here, guys. Please...”

 

They would have told him to try to walk his way through the upper tunnel until the bifurcation. But they both knew more than Arthur let out. His ankle hurt. Something he had tried to hide. They know he can't walk right.

So Lewis inched closer, knowing they had to lead him through the tunnel they came from too.

Arthur shivered, the tall merman laying one of his hands on his face, making him look up.

Eyes as firm as his voice,

 

“Take a deep breath; hold it as much as you can. I… We’ll pull you down.”

 

Arthur obeyed, closing his eyes while he took a doubtful inhale. Long, not really wishing to sink.

But sink he did, as soon as the two saw him hold his breath.

The human trembled, not daring to open his eyes. Feeling indeed the freezing water brush all his body. He can feel the two of them pulling at him. Even if their tails kicked fast; they held him carefully in between them. The first tunnel was wide enough for them to pull at him together, side to side, not needing to hold him too tight or be too close.

Arthur could still feel how his lungs had not changed completely, not yet. They were stronger than a human’s, allowing him to hang on for more time.

But that time was not so different, still not impressive.

His hand shook, his frame tensing. His teeth clenched, cursing mentally, unable to keep the air inside no more. Escaping through his lips, so easily.

He panicked blindly for a second, forgetting.

Forgetting the other two would not let him drown, nor allow a single intake of water.

Arthur jolted, feeling something else. Gentle, yet strong.

His eyes opened, his lips parted, a long and needed flow of air settling in. Two eyes inches away from his, their magenta color glinting in the dark. Said figure was now wrapping itself around him, arms holding his torso and head close, while a big tail prevented him of hitting any wall. He could discern her outlines behind Lewis, her tail moving in the shadows with most thought kicks, her hands had a hold on Lewis’ back, pulling at him, the merman then not needing to look.

Only gaze down at him, magenta eyes narrowing with care, trying to see any sign of pain or fear.

There was nervousness and dread, but Lewis’ could see the human slump into his hold, eyes trying to say he was fine. The merman could feel Arthur hold the air he gave him, for another while.

A while that was enough to reach a bifurcation.

The tunnel widening, Arthur heard muffled voices, unable to understand what Vivi said to Lewis.

But said merman moved differently, his tail outstretching behind him, and suddenly kicking without her lead.

Arthur gagged, feeling himself breaking the surface. Vivi grimaced, seeing him go limp and trembling onto Lewis shoulder, coughing, inhaling precious air. An air that felt cold and putrid, still here in the cave. This small bubble of air had been here for ages, trapped in the depths.

They let him regain himself a little.

The three knowing that this moment would be the lasts breaths he would be able to take, at least by himself. No more air until they reach the true surface, so far up. It would be a long struggle to reach it, before the three really need air. The merfolk think they will be able to share their breaths for enough time, but it is still giving away their air.

Lewis is sure he can, and if he has to give out all the air in his lungs for the two, he will. He rather suffocate himself, than let Arthur drown.

The blond finally raised his head a little from Lewis’ shoulder, panting, but better. He can barely feel his own body with the sudden change or the cold anymore.

 

“K-keep g-going.”

 

They could only agree, as much as it hurt.

Arthur took another deep breath, more calm this time as he is pulled down, the merman sinking once more. This time, amber eyes tried to open. The human could discern how they swam for the exit, leaving the bifurcation. His eyes giving a last worried glance at the formation of air, left behind. The huge pit of spikes finally away, Vivi with them.

She is back. She is alive. The two are okay.

He focused on that.

Arthur held tight onto Lewis, blindly catching hold of a big black fin as he pats blindly his back. The killer whale did not voice any complaint as he clutches it rather tight. He does not need that fin. For is Vivi the one that’s pulling at them both.

Lewis frowned, looking up, or rather sideways, the three now leaning parallel to the ground. She was right onto his back, her hands grasping his shoulders fiercely, her tail sometimes giving them a kick or two, little space for her to swim as she leads and gives drive.

But the most important thing, and that she made sure of, is that she prevented them of hitting any wall. Soon, Lewis had to lock mouths with the blond again, and like that, he could not see in the thick dark. Nor focus on swimming to the exit.

Then she was the one to think.

Vivi snarled, giving a pull to Lewis, leaning him like the direction and turning the tunnel made.

It was a long while, too long. Arthur could not think much anymore, using all his will to focus on keeping the breaths he was given. Only letting them out after holding them for long, as much as his pained lungs allowed him. Lewis was sure to give him more air as soon as he exhaled.

It was a continuous dreadful moment, the tunnels seeming to have no end. All the same, long and narrow. In pitch black.

But Vivi had been here, she had felt at home in this disgusting place. It both horrified her… And gave her hope.

For she can use that knowledge to know which turns could take them out faster from here. To safety.

Lewis blinked, Vivi giving him a light pat.

His eyes fixed above, seeing the end of the tunnel, leading to the jaws of the caverns, the abyss right there, finally.

Still, she was the best one to lead, as well out the cave, tall walls tangling with black seaweed. That could latch onto Arthur and his black tail.

They both exchanged nods, not daring to puff out air in determined huffs.

Vivi had more space; to grab Lewis from behind, leaning against him, both their tails moved to rise up, only her leaning to turn. Dodging any wall. Meanwhile, Lewis leaned closer to Arthur’s ear, trying to whisper.

 

“We’re out, Arthur. Hang on.”

 

He didn’t know if to laugh or feel sad, Arthur giving him the same confused look than when he was learning to swim and breathe, unable to understand him. Amber eyes looked around slowly, narrowing.

Seeing no more tunnels, at least not their outlines. He can’t even see the sharp mouth of the cave, now below them.

Lewis just closed his eyes; one of his hands lying on Arthur’s back, running soothing circles.

The human focused to try to read his lips.

 

_“Breathe.”_

 

Breathe he did.

Vivi smiled with sorrow, seeing Lewis lean down to Arthur again, who just focused on that.

The mermaid cursed, kicking harder, glaring at the water above them, sending pure hate at the black walls besides them. She feared, seeing the clear signs of tiredness in Arthur. He is slowly losing it, even if Lewis keeps on. His frame is shaking, his eyes are unfocusing, pain is obvious on his dazed expression.

His legs are not even trying to kick blindly to help them anymore. He is just laying weakly onto the merman, jolting from time to time. Feeling like he might drown, even if deep inside there is trust. They both could see it, there in his eyes. A blind trust that they would not let him die, no matter how much he has fallen down.

By the time she managed to see the sun above, Arthur could not.

Arthur heard echoes, unable to trace them in his mind, shutting down. He did not notice their hopeful sound, two tails slowing for just a second.

But the last thing he did feel, were arms letting go.

He had no recognition enough to panic, when he would have in another moment. Feeling that strong but gentle hold move away, letting him be, those caring eyes giving him a last glance before looking away. He would have feared in reflex, but he is too broken to do so. The water feels too heavy around him.

It felt deadly. Until he felt another thing.

His eyes opened one last time, slowly, blurry outlines. His heart beating, seeing blue eyes near, soft lips mouthing something he could not hear.

But he did understand, deep in his mind, with the last will he had.

 

_“Trust me.”_

As she locks her arm with his, and her other one pulls him closer, he does. Her hold is fiercer, more emotional, and more desperate. Her air let out strongly, as if she wished to give it all, her eyes holding remorse.

Vivi cried, feeling Arthur’s fingers curl around hers in a blind motion. Just before his eyes lose their focus, fainting in her hold.

She did not dare to move away, not wanting him to take water. She could not see like this.

Gladly, a merman grasped her as well.

Lewis growled, holding them both, circling them under his arms, pulling them close to his chest.

Vivi let her tail outstretch besides his, curling her upper half against the human, to be as little hinder as possible.

For Lewis began to kick fiercely.

His fangs showing, his eyes aflame as he glares at the far surface. His long huge fins slammed against the water, below hers, below Arthur’s feet.

His moves pushed them fiercely upwards, with a drive almost unnatural, the orca not caring to bring himself to exhaustion. Giving his all in every move, to reach the sun.

Reach air, the waves.

He could begin to feel them, the waters are warmer. They are out of the abyss, their figures in between vast blue, glinting below the sunrays breaking the waves.

The three tangled together, reaching for the blue sky.

Above and below it, a ship sways.

Two humans, one leaning against a railing, another near the back of the boat, cursing as a motor rumbles.

Lance growled, almost breaking his wrench under his grasp.

 

“Come on, you bloody old thing!”

 

His eyes filled with triumph, Duet looking up nearby, a louder roar coming from the engines.

Lance laughed, standing. Finally seeing the motor work. It had taken a lot, but eventually the seaweed around them sunk fully. And they managed to kick off the ones tangling. Then it had taken more time to fix the damn thing.

But they managed. Well, he managed. Duet only kept on staring at the sea, cleaning adrift seaweed and just eating what resources they had. Maybe trying to calm a panicking dog that just kept on pointing and growling form time to time. The ship just sailed without course for days.

Duet approached the mechanic, ignoring a grumpy look a hamster gave him.

 

“Are we free to sail?”

 

Lance nodded firmly, pointing with his wrench.

 

“Yes we are!” Duet frowned, Lance going for the helm, tone stern. ”Let’s keep going!”

 

The doctor spoke up, worried.

 

“Lance, we have been here for days. We are running low on supplies. We should maybe head back and-“

 

“No way!” The man slammed his fist on the helm, commanding. “I have not allowed you to embark to just be a nuisance, you idle landler! It’s my nephew we are speaking of!”

 

“Lance, no one would set sail with all that seaweed! We haven’t seen any other ship around! We have even had to handle a storm yesterday!” The deck was still wet; they still wore a pair of thick coats. “No one could be as crazy as us! Your nephew’s captors can’t possibly-!”

 

They both stopped glaring at each other, just when Lance began to consider a keelhaul.

Duet’s eye widened, seeing Mystery, acting even more wildly, loud howls.

 

“M-mystery!”

 

Duet shot forward, Lance mouth agape. Both seeing the dog leap onto the railing, barking and howling, kicking his legs to try to jump over it. Barking wildly at the distance, as if his life depended on it.

Lance was about to curse the crazy dog. Until he felt a slight bite on his shoulder.

 

“Ow!” His eyes widened, beard bouncing in shock. Seeing Galahad munch harshly on him, as nervous as the dog. “G-galahad?!”

 

The hamster NEVER bites for real.

Duet knows Mystery would never behave like this for nothing.

In the distance, shadows began to close in to the waves. Far enough to be unseen.

Two loud gasps echoed, a third more weak, raspy and in reflex.

Vivi panted, quickly looking down at the human In her arms, tail moving in panicking sways. Her eyes filling with dread, Arthur looking outright beaten, his breathing troubled.

Lewis saw too, quickly looking instead around, north.

He scowled, nudging them both up, avoiding sinking with the waves. The cay was barely seen in the distance, a far land, only their sharp eyes able to discern it. And still they knew it was still too far.

They looked again at Arthur, both cursing and lamenting.

 

“W-we h-have to take him to land, he needs help, ASAP.”

“It’s too far! We would take too long, he is out of it.”

 

He is pale, the bruises ugly on his skin. A skin that barely held any trace of that golden glint anymore, barely a few remains of fins on his ankles and feet, his spine still shedding a few scales. The pressure of the depths had not been deadly, but still troublesome for his more human body.

Vivi snarled, making a move to begin dragging him north, holding him close, like a treasure that could be lost.

But she blinked, a hand pulling her back, halting her.

She glared, sharp teeth showing as she growls in anger and bafflement.

 

“Lewis-?!”

 

She stopped, the merman pointing with a worried gaze to a side.

She squinted, her eyes then widening. Lewis pointing at the distance, not north. A ship there, far, but much more close than the cay. A human ship, where humans may be. Where they could let Arthur rest, out of water. More safe than in between their hold, even if gentle as possible.

Lewis was not surprised as Vivi almost leaped in its direction, her eyes showing determination. Unable to give a fuck of being seen. Lewis could not care either; he just wished to take Arthur to safety. He can’t fear the sight of more humans.

Both dragged Arthur towards it, frowning as they saw two figures arguing on deck. It filled them with hope too, those two could help.

But Vivi soon noticed, that red eyes were fixed on her, a familiar looking dog barking at her on deck, able to see her between blue. Lewis soon saw a familiar man, that had ran onto the beach the morning after Arthur changed.

 

“T-that’s-“

 

Vivi ignored Lewis’ surprise, not caring at all who that man was.

Only Lewis flinched, when the two humans stopped looking at the wild animals besides them. Their eyes widening as they finally reach the side of the ship, slowly.

Duet outright froze, eye wide as possible, seeing two beings that should not be there, looking up at them with desperate eyes. There were tails underwater, something he never had seen, they had human torsos.

Before Vivi could yell as she had wanted to, another one did. Lance bolted at light speed onto the railing, losing his breathing as he spots Arthur, laying fainted in the hold of those two creatures.

 

“Arthur?!” He finally glared at the merfolk, outraged, their hands around his family, tightly. “You two, I don’t care who or what the hell you are, but I swear, let go of my nephew before I run a harpoon through both of you! What have you-?!”

 

“J-just help him, please!” Lance halted, taken aback as the mermaid inched closer to the side of the boat, trying in vain to raise the blond’s figure. Begging. “H-he is hurt, please! Take him to land, b-but look out for his wounds first! Please!”

 

Lance was taken aback for the whole situation.

But he got out of it, for Arthur is alive, right there, not dead as he was told. And for the words the tall merman said, as he raises Arthur’s body in his arms, taking him from her, up closer to the railing, strong.

 

“Lance, please, we only care for him. Help us.”

 

He can’t bother to think why in heavens this merman knows his name. He can’t think of their presence now.

The only thing he knows clearly, is that Arthur is right there.

Lewis sighed, pure relief in blue and magenta eyes, Lance dashing to get a hold of Arthur, pulling him onto deck.

The blond was laid with a small thud, Lance quick to pull off his own coat, covering his nephew with it. Mystery padded close, whining, laying himself at his side as warmth.

He growled, seeing Duet just stare, having seen the lack of malice in the merfolk’ eyes, having seen faint marking of scales on Arthur’s back and feet, now shed off, gone, as soon as he was raised.

Duet was just staring in pure wonder and disbelief, eye meeting blue eyes once more.

Until Lance outright roared, the ship almost sinking with its rumble.

 

“You moron!” Duet gasped, almost tripping backwards, Lance bossing him, raging. “Stop staring and go take some clothes! He is freezing! Take the first aid kit too, prove that you know something! MOVE IT!”

 

Duet ran to the cabin, nervously looking back to the water, Vivi also scolding with her eyes. But soon they disappeared into the room, rummaging sounds echoing out.

Galahaf huffed and whined on Lance’s shoulder. Lewis and Vivi looking while Lance only has eyes for the blond. His uncle just kept on looking at him, checking all the bruises, cursing at each he found, not daring to move him to the cabin yet.

He only gave a last glare over his shoulder, piercing them both as they float there, anxious.

But Lewis saw, between the outrage and fury, a faint trace of gratefulness.

Then, the mechanic gazed down again to Arthur. Falling silent.

Vivi was frozen besides the boat, looking lost at it all.

Lewis grasped her arm, knowing they had to go, nothing they could do. He was not surprised to see her tense, reluctant to leave.

She eventually met his eyes, defeated, deadly fearful. But Lewis looked down at her, assuring, sure that Arthur was safe now.

She gave a last glance up… To then allow Lewis to pull her into the water.

When Duet ran out again, they were gone.

Mystery ignored the disappointment in Duet’s eye, trying to stay calm even with Lance containing his own panic. The dog just curled closer to Arthur, red eyes full of relief. His fear finally fading.

He could see him, human again, he had seen the mermaid with clear eyes, once more. Not a trace of danger in the waters.

He would be alright.

All would be.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sigh*  
> Almost there, guys.  
> Now the rest is a little angsty and fluffy. But they shall be fiiiiiiiine.
> 
> BTW, I do assume that most want OT3. Ot3? Yes? No? Do I make it subtle like always? Yes? May I make it obvious? Incoming scene relevant with ot3, yes? Shedrak is debating how the ship shall sail, or sink.


	41. Bewilder

 

There’s something warm.

But he feels like something is missing.

Too many things are missing. He can’t feel his tail or fins, there’s something else. He can move them, but it’s different, at the same time familiar.

He remembers the warmth of two holding him.

But it’s gone. He can’t feel it anymore. There’s something less comforting wrapped over him, he is laying onto something soft.

He can’t feel the water.

Arthur opened his eyes with a slight jolt, a silent raspy gasp escaping him.

The blond shivered, dazed, staring with blurry eyes at the ceiling. Like if it were a work of art, as if it were the most strange thing he ever saw.

Arthur began to tremble, slowly coming to his senses. His only hand curling onto the mattress, below the white sheets. All white around him, flashes of white stabbing into his brain, like shots of bullets. Remembering first the white mass, that tried to kill in multiple occasions, horrible, terrifying.

But soon, that memory was pushed aside. One that he had tried to repress for a whole year coming back, as painful. His amber eyes began to cry slightly, seeing the same white room of a clinic, the same place where he laid when he fell from that ship. When he lost his left limb, when he was scarred for life between the black storm.

Arthur sobbed, quickly raising his right arm from the bed, hand reaching for his left shoulder, unable to feel anything there.

He fell into a silent shock, seeing indeed no arm, only a stump. A stump with red faint marks all over it, from sharp rocks or-

A… Merfolk.

His breathing began to turn faster, troubled. The human could only try to cower onto a sitting position; finally paying mind to all the things he saw when he lost his arm. Medical instruments scattered, pills. He is seeing the same, the same after that horrible night.

Tears fell down, his whole frame trembling, mind trying to focus. Focusing on magenta and blue eyes, all that had happened.

Arthur slowly lifted the blankets. Feeling lost, feeling a sudden terror, settling slowly in his heart.

His eyes stared as well at his legs, now dressed. He can’t see any trace of fins on his bare feet, he can’t feel the soft dolphin-like skin below his pants. He can clearly feel his legs.

He feels like shit, beaten.

 

“I-it c-can’t be-“

 

It couldn’t have been just a dream.

He slowly raised his hand to his head, blanket dropping to his lap, his eyes wide in horror. The fear of it having been just a delusion coming back.

He can remember, how he dreamed of green eyes and sharp teeth the night after he fell, still here in this clinic. He remembers having phantom pains, quick moments in when he felt like living it again, in the nights.

God, he does not know what has happened.

Where are they? Why is he here? Why here, on land, in Duet’s place? Where did Lewis and Vivi go?

W-what… Is real anymore?

He can remember words of mockery, condescending stares, words of reassurance. What he saw said to be only a delusion.

It couldn’t have been a delusion. He remembers their bright eyes, their voices, their touch, all the moments when they spoke. He remembers the pain of the change, how they lost her, how he shielded him, how they tried to take her back.

The soft flow of air, as they take him to safety. Their hold, making him feel safe. Away from that horrible place.

But he can’t remember reaching the surface. Just like how he can’t remember the sailors dragging him to deck again, after he fell.

The water was all around him in both moments.

But at their side, he didn’t feel like drowning, not as much. The waters became warm just as he fell dormant.

Arthur finally let his breath out in a louder sob, finally holding himself in fear, getting as small as possible. The fact it could have been all a dream was too possible. He can’t think of how the two could have had taken him here. When they could have been at his side, awakening on sand.

It could have been a delusion. Again. He can be crazy, only a day could have passed, even if he feels it like a whole year. He can't push aside the feeling of them missing, they felt too real, too important.

His hand and body shook, eyes full of sheer fear. So much that he barely registered a dog finally pushing open the door, after having been pushing with his head stubbornly.

Arthur blinked with dazed eyes, hearing a bark. He slowly looked to his side, gulping as he saw Mystery, propped up on his hind legs, paws onto the edge of the bed, his red eyes looking with sorrow at him. His tail swaying slowly as he whines, a hamster hanging on to his fur, also looking up with narrowed little eyes.

Amber eyes took a minute to stare at them, full of worry for him, almost questioning what was wrong, having heard him cry.

But soon, he could only fall silent, sobs receding. Hand trembling as it rose, reaching for Mystery’s neck.

A broken smile grew on Arthur’s lips, quivering.

 

“S-she made this. D-didn’t she, b-buddy?”

 

The dog seemed to raise his snout more, allowing him to brush better the craft made of coral, Arthur’s fingers tracing it like he couldn’t feel its presence. In that long moment, Galahad crawled onto Mystery's head, fast to jump onto the bed, patting to the pillow.

Amber eyes narrowed, meeting red ones. He would call himself crazy in another moment, but he could kind of discern a look of firmness in his gaze, as if trying to assure he also saw. The dog was eerily calm, attentive.

They can’t be only-

No.

They are real. They are.

 

“F-fucking-“

 

Arthur snarled, pushing off himself the blankets, Mystery whining again, Galahad growled. For he moved, inching closer to stand up, his heart beating with urgency.

Mystery knew. Arthur did not seem to remember yet.

Indeed, Arthur let himself slide off the bed. To his feet.

 

“A-ahh…!”

 

His pained cry echoed through the white room, Mystery fast to dash in front of him, preventing him of hitting the ground.

Arthur panted, holding on to mystery, at his side, slowly looking down to his right ankle. Seeing now the ugly bruise below the pants, remembering now the pain as that green vine pulled him down, towards those deadly spikes.

He couldn’t think much of it. The door to the room was suddenly opened again, rather harshly.

Arthur flinched, his uncle stepping in, both their eyes wide as they lay gazes on the other.

Lance was faster to get out of his surprise.

 

“Arthur!”

 

Mystery huffed, Lance pulling Arthur upright, careful of his ankle. Arthur outright losing words, only Lance was able to speak up, a little too scolding.

 

“What are you doing standing?!”

 

“I- I-“

 

“You are awake, and instead of calling, you just try to-“

 

Lance halted, Arthur grew more nervous, both hearing a voice echo into the room, more calm, showing little emotion.

 

“Oh, he is awake.”

 

Lance outright seemed to want to melt Duet with his glare, rolling his eyes with an angry yell, that made Arthur wince, but not change the expression on Duet.

 

“Of course he is awake, you sightless oaf!” Lance growled, looking back at Arthur. “And he certainly shouldn’t be standing!”

 

Arthur huffed, Galahad bounced with a sudden force, Lance able to raise him onto the bed even with the height difference. Even if strongly, not hurting, his uncle only fearing for him.

Duet stepped more into the room, eye fixing on a nervous Arthur, Lance was eyeing every scratch on him.

Before the two could say anything, Arthur asked in slight panic, not bothering to excuse why he was standing.

 

“W-what year is it?!”

 

Lance rose an eyebrow, scowling.

 

“What the hell do you mean by that, kid?" Arthur was fidgeting, nervous to be on the bed. As if wanting to leave. "And stop trying to stand or sit up, dammit! Just calm down, you are going to have a heart attack like that! You-“

 

“Two thousand and five.” Both Kingsman looked at Duet, who answered gladly. Eye never leaving Arthur. “What a strange question to ask after waking up, having been found in the sea.”

 

Arthur frowned, heart racing even more.

A year had past indeed. One more weight lifted off.

 

“F-found?...” He can’t understand that. “W-what happe-“

 

Lance startled him once more, as always stern and his angry self, demanding with a strong fisting to the blankets.

 

“What happened?! I could ask you the same, Arthur!” He pointed at him, making him shy, facts true. “You disappear without word! You had me dead scared! Everyone said you were dead, but I figured out you couldn’t be, you were seeing someone! And what do you know?! I sail off, thinking you were kidnapped, and what do I see?! You, being dragged by two fucking-!”

 

“Merfolk.”

 

Lance glared at Duet, hating to be interrupted. But Duet couldn’t care less, stepping closer to a now silent Arthur. Seeming to have a glint in his eyes, only to avert his gaze, as if debating with pure worry.

Not even meeting their eye as they question.

 

“Arthur, we saw you be taken out of water by… Two strange beings. What happened? Who were they and-?”

 

“Merfolk don’t exist.”

 

Duet and Lance blinked, Arthur suddenly giving them a cold, serious and firm look. Slowly laying himself again onto the bed, as if not wanting to leave anymore.

Duet spoke again, baffled.

 

“Arthur, they neared the ship, we saw two. They took you out the sea, you had strange markings on your skin for a moment. We-“

 

“You were only tired of looking for days.” Lance frowned, seeing Arthur look away angrily at the window, tone sarcastic. Almost angry, affirming stubbornly. “You couldn’t accept that I had been trapped for days in a formation of reefs, that I had accidentally been dragged into the sea, for being clumsy. You only imagined two merfolk taking me to you, while you only came across my body on the rocks. It’s only a product of your mind.”

 

Amber eyes were glaring at the window, almost sorrowful as they see the coast far away.

Lance’s hand tightened on the edge of the bed, seeing clearly. Knowing his nephew well, able to see heart shaped eyebrows twitch subtly.

A lie. The most well put lie he ever said. Said angrily, depressed. Words he had heard over and over for the past year.

His uncle let the matter go, pondering silently instead, knowing too that look on Arthur’s face. One stubborn and determined look, not to let himself speak more of it, or change his point. He wouldn’t get nowhere questioning him.

Duet did not know it. Inching closer, face finally showing emotion. Pure confusion and wonder, nervousness.

 

“B-but we saw. Arthur, they held you, they had long tails, fins, bright eyes. They were exactly what you described when-“

 

“Well, wouldn’t you know it Duet, seems like my ramblings influenced your head.”

 

Arthur had a little angry smile now on his lips, almost not feeling bad as Duet grows more nervous, taken aback.

Questions he would not answer. For many reasons.

One, he is loving the irony. Two… He would never bring Lewis and Vivi into trouble. He promised no words would leave his lips about their existence.

So he kept mocking Duet, rather cynically, not even bothering to hide his amusement.

 

“You couldn’t have survived the currents, we found you wounded, you were far from the cay and-“

 

“I was far too when I lost my arm. Seems I’m too lucky to drown.”

 

“The ship couldn’t have neared safely any reefs secluded and big enough to shield you from the waves! How could we have reached you between-?”

 

Arthur snorted, ruffling Mystery at his side, the dog barking with content.

 

“Mystery would jump anywhere to help me, right, pal? You trained him well.”

 

“Arthur, I swear, there were merfolk! We saw you with traces of fins on-“

 

“There was nothing, Duet. Only rocks. And seaweed latching on me. You surely confused them for something more amazing.”

 

“But-!”

 

“Rocks and seaweed.”

 

Duet was about to get a hold on Arthur, unable to stand the denial anymore.

But in a second, right before he was going to gently turn Arthur to face him, another grasped their wrist.

Duet halted, Lance looking up at him firmly, shaking his head. A hamster was glaring like his owner, whiskers twitching angrily.

The doctor could only look back nervously as Lance dragged him slowly out the room, mouth opening and closing, lost.

Arthur continued to stare through the window as the door closed. Leaving him finally in silence, the animals not daring to make a sound.

They would come back. More questions will be asked. He has been here before, he hopes that this time not for so long, his arm needed a lot of surgery. Now, his ankle does not hurt if not moved, he only has a few cuts.

The dog jumped onto the bed, slowly curling at his side, letting a hamster crawl onto him again, then laying his snout onto Arthur's lap. His hand laying on his fur, petting calmly, also letting Galahad nudge his fingers. Too entranced too pay mind.

His eyes never leaving the far coast, only seeing blue above the brown and green of the cay.

He let out a sad whisper, anxious.

 

“Guys…”

 

He can’t walk with his ankle like this; he can’t leave without eyes laying on him, questions being asked.

He can’t near the waves.

It kills him.

 


	42. Reason

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I recommend playing this Mystery skulls song after the first time cut.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gjZYw3kRWcY

 

The hum echoed strong.

 

**“You got me swimmin' 'round my head  
Yeah”**

Tangling with two different tones. One female, one male. Echoing together like one and only voice.

  
**“Things that I wish I never said  
Yeah”**

But both voices echoed sorrowful, almost fearful. Echoing through the entire south coast, whoever was singing seeming to be calling.

  
**“We just want you**  
**Wish you could want us back**  
 **Wish you would take us back”**

 

The unnatural and eerie song ended suddenly, a foot stepping onto sand.

The beautiful voices faded while an eye looked onto the beach, calmly trying to see any trace of the two who sang.

Yet there was no one on sight. The echo died, as soon as their presence was too close to the waves.

Duet stood there, having heard too well the same voices. Sounding too beautiful to be human.

Yet again, those creatures had not allowed themselves to be seen. Only seeming to be around when no one approached.

Or maybe they still could see, below the now golden waters, the sun setting slowly over the horizon, seeming to sink into the sea.

The human sighed, having tried to see again those breathtaking creatures. Duet really could not brush away the knowledge that they had been there. With only one eye, they can still be sure they saw right.

Slow steps were taken after a while, no matter how long they walked, they were not grazed with a mere glimpse.

But when they stepped again onto the road back to the main village, it started again.

**“'Cuz when I'm with you**  
**Oooh**  
 **I'm never givin up**  
 **'Cuz when I'm with you”**

 

Their voices only called when unseen, uncaring of being heard.

Duet stood on the road, still, taking more moments to listen.

But soon, to walk away, unable to see.

They only called for one.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

His eyes stared without emotion.

Mystery whined, nudging again an irresponsive Arthur. The blond only stared through the window, sitting on his bed. The curtains of his window moved with the wind, cold air coming into his room. But he couldn’t care.

Having the window open like this, he could see better the coastline. His room faced south, tall, allowing him to see over the woods and terrain of the cay, slightly.

Still he wouldn’t discern anything on the horizon, no figures on the sand or water. He was only human.

Arthur finally looked down, a dog moving away as he gently pushes him off his lap.

Amber eyes narrowed, feeling slightly out of it. His hand brushing his legs, finding them somewhat weird. His whole body feels dazed, still not understanding.

It truly had been a strange and sudden change, twice. Did not help he had grown used to the gentle rocking of the currents, now gone.

It helped less, that he could not stop hearing Lance yelling downstairs.

He sighed, hearing him scream something unpleasant through the speaker of the phone, again, his uncle having been arguing with authorities since they found him. He was fast to try to take him out of that clinic, as much as Duet tried to argue he was still susceptible to sickness, after being in the sea. But Lance quickly set things his way, affirming it was only his ankle what needed to be taken care off, that in home he could rest better.

He can’t thank Lance enough, for knowing he hates anything related to hospitals. He saw clearly how disturbed he was in there, knowing how he had been after that accident.

A few nosy people had tried to peer and ask what had happened too, surprised he was alive, after so long. Only to be almost beaten away by his furious uncle.

Here he was, locked in his room, thinking all by himself. Lance was eerily serious and silent around him now, as if seeing his own doubt and dread. If Lance thinks he is still feeling sick or in shock, a mystery. But he is just grateful that no questions about merfolk have been said.

His uncle has never believed in such things, and he won’t bother to explain. Not again.

He was somewhat calm, until another roar echoed and made the entire house rumble once more.

 

“Damn right he is not dead, you morons!” There was a loud bang on a counter, a grumpy squeak from a hamster. “I want that stupid plaque GONE, hear me?! Or I’ll pull it off myself! And I want those documents burned! Off, as if it never has happened! …What? You asking what happened…? I’ll tell you what happened! I had to find my nephew by myself! Because you incompetent idiots wouldn’t move a single finger for more than a few seconds! Now standoff your butts; do something useful, stop counting all the bloody money, from that sudden swarm of fish that came while he was gone, and fix this shit!”

 

Arthur winced, curling more in his bed, hearing Lance hang up harshly. There was a thud, what he would guess a chair creaking with a sudden weight.

They both know there will be more calls and paperwork.

The blond hugged Mystery, feeling lost, guilty.

He truly feels horrible for Lance. But it scares him, that something else worries him even more.

He peeked again through the window, hearing the house fall silent, finally, the sun finally setting.

He can hear the waves.

Amber eyes looked back and forth, mouth opening and closing, a noose in his throat.

What are they doing now?

He does not know. He can’t know here, he can’t bring himself to speak of them to others. He is not supposed to leave his home. But he can’t just wait here, he can’t wait and possibly let them feel he does not want to go back. Or that he might be unable to, because he hasn’t made it alive.

Arthur took in a raspy breath, Mystery licking his check in worry, feeling his doubt and conflicting emotions.

 

“W-what do I do, pal?”

 

The dog stared at him for a long minute.

Unable to talk, to voice his thoughts.

No. Only he can voice his own wishes and thoughts. Only he can act and do something.

He has to see them. But he must not burden Lance either. As well, he can’t tell him about the two. He will never break his word; he can’t, not even if he knows Lance could promise too.

Curiosity is dangerous, he knows firsthand.

Mystery huffed, Arthur suddenly getting a hold of his snout, pulling at him, making him look up to his eyes. Asking nervously, suddenly.

 

“Mystery, I need your help.” Red eyes narrowed, the dog seeming to ask tiredly with his gaze. Arthur took a breath, nodding, smiling a little. “Would you be a good dog, and get out with me for a walk? Like we used to? Just once, tonight. Just a while, back fast without trouble. What do you say?”

 

Mystery seemed to pout at him, stern.

But Arthur beamed, seeing him let out a huff, standing off the bed, with a bark he knew to be of agreement, his red eyes glancing at the window.

The human pushed off silently the blankets off his bed, inching closer to the edge.

Arthur took a deep breath, with only that already feeling slightly nervous. He had not had it easy to leave the clinic, walking felt difficult and clumsy, not only for his ankle. But for the lack of water too.

Still, he forced himself to leave his bed, something he had to do, not only now. He can walk more or less, even if like a zombie out of a horror movie.

Arthur hissed, again, clumsy, putting a little weight on his right foot. Luckily, his desk was nearby, allowing him to bounce on one foot and support himself.

Mystery watched as the blond leaned to the computer, thinking for a moment, planning.

In a minute, music echoed out of the speakers, a playlist set.

He smiled a little, sighing. He tends to doze off and forget to turn off the music some nights. Lance knows. The music could allow that less suspicion rose, that no noise comes from his room, because he won’t be here. And if his uncle comes in to check on him…

The music echoed as he bounced again to face the bed.

 

**“I got this feeling  
I'm losing you”**

Arthur huffed, making his bed. But making sure to grab some pillows from his closet, stuffing them up below his blankets. Covering it all up, like he were buried in his bed, below the mess of blankets.

He then made sure to make as little noise as he tried to grab some other clothing, to get out. The music muffled some of his dragged steps.

**“It's got me reeling  
I need a clue”**

 

He scowled, one of his shoes not feeling comfortable against the bandages wrapped around his foot.

But he can’t care less about that now. Not when his breathing fastens, unsure about his whole situation. Finding himself missing his tail somehow.

 

**“Got my heart burning**  
**I lost my spell”**

 

He stood up with a last grunt, careful of putting more weight on his good foot.

He inched closer to the door, looking down at Mystery, both silent. Amber eyes rose slowly, giving a last glance over his shoulder. The window now closed, but still he could see the now dark blue in the distance. Too far. It always takes him long to walk to the coast, now it seemed even more distant and unreachable.

And if he does reach it, he could only lay on the sand, unable to near again.

**“Can't see it turning up  
this looks like hell”**

 

But what is done, he does not regret.

Arthur looked away, finally turning the knob of his room. Leaving silently, a dog not making a sound as they inch towards the stairs, crossing another door leading to a bathroom.

Both peeking from above, seeing the shadow of someone, sitting near to a counter of a small kitchen. Silent, but with strong breathing, as if trying to overcome a fierce anger.

The music came muffled from above, the door now closed.

 

**“I can't fight this feeling**  
**It's not in my head**  
 **And I know it's something I did, baby”**

 

Arthur had to avert his gaze, hating to see things like this, hating to see the trouble he brought.

But he was determined. For he would come back. He was just leaving for a while, in the morning he would be here, like if he had not left. He needs to see them.

 

**“I can't fight this feeling**  
**I'm out of control**  
 **Got to get back to the life that I know”**

 

His eyes glinted, seeing a hamster padding near a table, little black eyes spotting them both in the second floor. Arthur was grateful as Galahad only sat, leaning his little snout in question, not alerting Lance.

Arthur relaxed, but leaned against a wall, ruffling his hair in exasperation. Having no clue how to reach the door without his uncle seeing him. He knows that Lance can stay awake for hours at night, sometimes falling asleep anywhere.

He may be unable to leave.

 

**“I'm not freaking out**  
**but it feels like time is running out**  
 **How did this shit come about?”**

 

As he had a moment of slight silent panic with himself, Mystery moved.

The dog huffed so low that it was unheard, but that huff was understood by a hamster. Both animals seemed to exchange moves of nose, eyes meeting. Tails swayed, puffs of air, as if speaking their own way.

Mystery sat at the end of the stairs, nudging gently at Galahad, who let out a grumpy squeak, frontal paws patting hard the ground. To then begin to bounce his way towards the kitchen, as if his hind legs were not damaged. He had a nice speed, reaching soon the leg of Lance.

Arthur blinked, hearing a hamster growl, sounds of what he would call angry crawling up clothing, a surprised yelp, munching noises on metal.

 

“Galahad!”

 

Arthur got smaller onto the wall, hearing rustling, a chair pushed off, Lance standing.

The man stumbled forward, hand almost catching the hamster, who had snatched in his mouth a phone, dragging it along the table, amazingly jumping down onto a chair, then to the floor with it.

Mystery huffed in content, seeing the rodent literally run out the kitchen, heading to the adjacent living room, a very annoyed Lance close behind.

 

“Come back here you crazy ball of fur! I will need that in a minute; I’m not done with it! It’s not a tool you can munch! What is up with you animals?!”

 

Arthur stared baffled at the now empty kitchen and entrance, freeway. He could hear a hamster stuffing himself into a messy couch, another grumpy and tired growl from Lance. Seeming to be now trying to figure out the innards of the couch, to retrieve the phone and crazy hamster.

He would have stood there dumb faced, were not for the dog padding back. Not having realized that Mystery had moved fast too.

Keys rustled in Mystery’s hold, the dog inching up, nudging the keys to him.

He can see them again.

 

**“I'm not freaking out**  
**but I'm afraid,**  
 **afraid of losing you”**

 

Arthur smiled, taking them and ruffling the dog's fur. Mouthing a thanks.

Lance was too busy throwing pillows to the ground to hear a door opening and closing.

The moon shining as a figure begins to walk slowly.

Just wanting to stop fearing.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Footsteps echoed.

Arthur panted, fastening slightly his moves. Eyes glinting with slight firmness.

The blond smiled angrily, able to see now the end of the road from town, able to see the patch of trees, in between them a smaller path.

A path that no one took, crossing between the forests, leading to the southern beach.

He has managed to reach the beginning of the real walk, it has taken him some time to just leave the streets of town. It’s not easy to walk limping, he feels exhausted, dizzy.

But fuck if he will stop.

He needs to know if they are ok, he needs to see if they are there.

He knows the season has passed. He knows that the time they said that they would have to leave leave has come, they should be leaving into sea by what they told him long ago.

They could be gone. They could be there. He does not know. He needs to know, he needs to make sure they are fine. Lewis told him the shark was gone, the parasite left Vivi, but he still is uneasy.

He just has too many questions. He fears they might be wondering too.

Mystery walked slowly at his side. And Arthur did not notice how the dog’s ears twitched, hearing something he did not.

Arthur stepped in between trees, reaching the path. A path that would scare him in this dark night, no lights on it, the moon barely shedding any light between the leafs over him. But he can't fear now, not when he worries.

He only managed to step a few meters more into the small forest, his hand leaning onto the tree trunks to push himself ahead.

He was scared in the end, a figure coming in front of him around a slight turn. His eyes widened, seeing a figure step into his field of vision, both halting, the path thin enough to make them stand face to face.

Duet frowned in the shadows, seeing Arthur almost stumble backwards, were not for a dog quickly stopping his feet.

 

“D-duet-?!”

 

“Arthur?”

 

Duet was more calm, even if taken aback by seeing him here.

He quickly noticed how the blond composed himself, even if showing clear signs of nervousness, neither expecting the other.

 

“W-what a-are you doing here?”

 

Arthur demanded in reflex, inching slightly away, sweating.

Duet leaned their head, giving him a look.

 

“I could ask you the same, couldn’t I?” Arthur snarled, the other shrugging in that strange demeanor, stating facts with a monotone tone. “Here, in the middle of the night. With your ankle like this, when I made clear you shouldn’t move.”

 

“I- I-“

 

“You are going to the beach.”

 

Arthur scowled, cursing mentally, Duet’s eye looking at him calmly but with question.

Why the fuck is Duet here, now?

The blond raised his head, cynical, brushing off the matter angrily.

 

“You were the one that said Mystery needed to have walks.”

 

“Not in the night. I am also the one that told you to not move that ankle.”

 

“What I do does not concern-“

 

“It does, more than you think. Your health does concern me, Arthur.”

 

“I will be fine, thank you very much.” Said thanks were let out slowly, with a glare, Arthur trying to walk around Duet. Who did not stop him. “I- I don’t need you to tell me-“

 

“You don’t need to go right now to the beach.”

 

Arthur looked back, having tried to walk away, only for Duet to keep on calling him out for his actions. Amber eyes narrowed, slightly annoyed.

Unable to say his reasons, only able to try to excuse.

 

“I need to walk Mys-“

 

“There has been humming in the coast.”

 

Arthur blinked, dreading slightly. Those words implying a lot.

Duet was not facing him, arms crossed back, but their eye was looking over their shoulder, standing in the path, merely speaking calmly.

And Arthur found himself listening, Duet showing pure conviction.

 

“There is someone there, calling. Patiently. It has been echoing since the day you arrived, all the time while you stayed in the clinic, and the two days you have stayed home.”

 

Arthur snorted, suddenly looking away, growing anxious.

His only hand tensed, eyebrows twitching.

 

“No o-one ever goes to that beach, only me. Maybe you. You might have only heard an old radio forgotten on the sand by-“

 

“Arthur, drop it already.” Arthur was taken aback by Duet, never having heard them cut him off like this. “I know you won’t admit what there is, you dropped the talk about what you saw in that stormy night before disappearing, you are now denying stubbornly what we saw. I know why, I won’t ask. But don’t take me for an idiot, please. It takes sight to believe, and we both agree on that, I think.”

 

Arthur stood silent for a minute.

To then sigh, defeated.

 

“Think what you want, but I’m not open to a debate about our beliefs, Duet.”

 

“Very well.” Duet’s eye narrowed, suddenly firm. “But I hope you are willful to discuss your careless actions.”

 

“I’m not-“

 

“Does Lance know you are out?”

 

Arthur expected Duet to scold him, to grab their phone and give a call. That even if it ended inside a couch, it would be troublesome.

But Duet was only raising an eyebrow, waiting patiently as he only fidgets, not showing any anger or judgment.

The blond ended up brushing the back of his neck, confessing.

 

“Of course not… You know he wouldn’t let me. I just need to get to that beach, I-“

 

“Arthur, you want to get to that beach, I know. But do you think it will be a good thing if they see that you have walked for a full hour, with your ankle like this? Would they like that you could hurt yourself more, just for anxiousness?” Both their eyes met; a dog sitting calmly between them, all pondering seriously. Arthur could only shy, Duet only continuing. “I have heard the humming, the calls. They are there, waiting. They are not leaving any time soon. I don’t know what happened while you were away, what kind of relation you have with the merfolk, but I saw the worry and care as they took you to us. They were desperate to make sure you were fine; their eyes had the most genuine relief as they saw you be taken to safety. They really seem to want to know you are fine, and now I ask…”

 

Arthur closed his eyes shut, the next question reasonable. And something that Vivi and Lewis could very well end up worrying for.

 

“Is it worth it to keep dragging your feet along this long path? I don’t know them like you might do, so I sincerely ask you, it’s urgent for you to reach that place?”

 

They have never left him truly behind.

Duet frowned, seeing the young man look down at his feet, discomfort obvious even if he tried to hide it. His ankle hurt like hell.

There was doubt in amber eyes, but as well a slow realization, Duet’s facts unknown for him until now. He knows now for certain they are there, fine for the most part.

He on the other hand…

 

“I’m just worried for them.”

 

Duet approached, unsurprised as Arthur could not meet their eye as they offered.

 

“And all worry for you, don’t you think? You are going to injure your ankle out here. I suggest going back, rest. Just a little. I know Lance would throw a fit if he knows you are here. I won’t say a word if you go back now.” Arthur blinked, Duet outstretching a hand. “Maybe I could suggest a nice walk along the beach, it could help to rest on sand; it is calming for the mind. Healthy mind, healthy body. Lance could not say no to that.”

 

Arthur took a minute to ponder, arguing with himself. Mind always screaming.

But soon his shoulders slumped, smiling sadly as he nodded, laughing shortly. Taking Duet’s hand with faint words.

 

“I… Think that I will speak with my uncle myself, thanks.”

 

“As you wish.” Duet shrugged, as if nothing. “But here I am, in any case you need a second opinion against a stubborn old sailor.”

 

Mystery stood, Duet turning to face the town once more, asking back, Arthur still holding onto his arm.

 

“Now, may I be of help? The lamps on the streets are less reliable to take as support.”

 

“…Fine.”

 

The dog calmly followed, Duet leading Arthur back to the streets. Away from the long and uneven terrain that was the path to the coast, a lot of places where he could have tripped, pitch black.

Arthur did not object. Feeling some of his worries lifted.

Duet seemed to understand his refusal of speaking up. He knows Lewis and Vivi are there, waiting. It is true they would not like to see him like this.

He would see them, soon. He will make sure of it.

Safely.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

A door opened slowly.

Amber eyes peeked fearfully into his home, dreading seeing a figure waiting angrily at the doorstep, glaring down at him.

There was no one standing there.

Arthur opened the door a little more, letting himself and Mystery sneak in, both carefully moving. Neither knowing where Lance was now. Or if a hamster was caught.

He stepped near the kitchen. Freezing instantly as sound finally rumbled. Startling him and the dog.

But it was not a yell, or a demand for seeing him there.

Arthur slowly looked sideways into the living room.

His gaze narrowing softly, seeing Lance there, snoring loudly. Outstretched on the couch, seeming to have just given up, tired.

The blond slowly moved into the room, staring down with a sad smile at his uncle. Feeling sorry, seeing a hamster plopped onto him, sleeping in triumph, a phone still buried somewhere between cushions. Even if Lance was sound sleep, the tiredness was obvious on his face.

Arthur shook his head, stepping away. Only to come back after, something in his hands.

Lance grumbled, beard twitching as something was laid over him, carefully.

Arthur approached the stairs, hand laying on the light switch, only halting to look back.

Mystery’s tail swaying, seeing Galahad make himself more comfortable on the blanket over the mechanic, both their snores growing louder.

 

“Good night, Lance.”

 

He turned the light off.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Below the moon, two figures swam slowly.

Her blue eyes closed, her mouth sinking, the moon too high to keep on singing softly.

The dolphin stopped moving in circles, giving up on glancing at the beach, not having seen the one she wanted to see. Only one human, not Arthur.

She floated there, tired. Heartbroken.

But she smiled, feeling arms wrapping slowly around her from behind, a tail caressing gently hers, comforting.

His voice echoing to her softly.

 

“He was really beaten up… Just wait, he will come, given time. He always does.”

 

She nodded slowly, grasping him back, leaning herself against him.

Voice faint and sad.

 

“Even when I was the one to-“

 

Lewis silenced her, holding her tighter, his hand gently brushing her lips.

 

“We have already talked about this. We won’t make things better by mourning our actions. We can only keep going.”

 

His words were not the best chosen ones.

Vivi shook her head, frowning with an angry smile.

 

“I won’t go anywhere.”

 

Lewis shook his head, understanding her tiredness.

 

“I know.” He sighed, leaning onto her, hugging her close. “I won’t either… I’m never leaving you two again.”

 

They should have gone into the sea a long time ago. All the rest must be already traveling, leaving those warm coasts.

She feels compelled to do it, instinctively. He feels like his family might wonder where he is.

But they can’t leave. They don’t want to.

They will stay all the time needed, until they see him.

They won’t leave.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, the song which Lewis and Vivi were humming is "When I'm with you".


	43. Argue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know when you have something in mind, but it ends up different/messy when displayed?  
> That is this chapter. I don't have a clue, it happened after multiple scratches of head.  
> *shrug*

 

It is too silent.

It was all like when he fell in that storm. Barely any words let out; just thoughtful and sad glances sideways, as if wanting to say a lot of things. Only to look down and swallow them in.

Lance sat calmly in front of his nephew. Being anything but calm inside, just like Arthur.

The mechanic eyed again Arthur’s plate, seeing him once again nudge the food, a once warm stew. Not taking any sip, amber eyes just looking at it for a long while. Arthur’s plate was almost untouched, while Lance’s was empty.

 

“Do you want me to reheat it?” Arthur blinked, jolting slightly as Lance calls him out his thoughts. Giving him a long stare, a hand motioning to the plate. “It’s ice cold already, kid.”

 

Arthur looked at it. Lance frowned more, seeing him sigh, pushing slightly away the meat stew.

Apologizing sadly.

 

“I-I think I’m not hungry.”

 

Another tense minute, the sun barely coming in onto them through the shuttled curtains. Both just sitting awkwardly in the small living room. This morning had been all too silent, Lance not saying almost anything as he helped him down his room, hating to have him locked there.

Yet he was not allowed to leave the house.

Arthur wanted Lance to not question him about the food, no matter if Duet recommended for him to eat substantial things, lost at sea for days.

Lance did stand, startling him slightly. But oddly enough, he spoke slowly and without anger, walking towards the kitchen.

 

“I have seen you sneak out the fridge some things for the past days.” Arthur blushed, not knowing how to answer to the fact Lance laid out. “I have noticed a lack of seafood. All we had in there is gone, eaten. And I doubt it has been Mystery. You are not showing much interest in other things. Yet you are hungry.”

 

“I-“

 

“We are out of ingredients for a fish soup.” Arthur was taken aback again, Lance suddenly offering. “I may have to order a surf’s up pizza. But it may take a while.”

 

Arthur stared as his uncle walked back in into the living room. The man was smiling sadly, looking tiredly at him. He has not managed to retrieve a phone yet. Somewhere a squeak echoed, a hamster still inside a couch.

 

“If you give me your phone, because even if you are acting all weird, I know you won’t say no to that, will you? It has oysters, after all.”

 

“P-pizza sounds good. B-but I am not acting-“

 

Lance snorted, making Arthur snarl, taking the phone he took out his pocket quickly, this time scolding slightly. Mocking grumpily as he began to press numbers.

 

“Nephew, I have known you all your life. I know when you are acting weird or you lie. And believe me, things have been bloody weird around you lately, don’t try to lie to me about it. I have enough with your damn silence, you know?”

 

Arthur held himself with his arm, looking away. He would have retorted something, anything that he can’t think of right now, but Lance had moved away, now rambling on the phone. Angrily demanding two pizzas to be delivered, a local near the northern beach.

In two minutes, he hung up. Dropping Arthur’s phone on the table, chair creaking as he sat again.

Both again awkwardly in front of the other.

Arthur fidgeted, shifting his right foot under his chair, still remembering all from last night. His conflicting thoughts.

Duet knows.

Lance does too.

Amber eyes looked nervously up from his own hand, daring to take a glance at his uncle.

Lance held his hands together on the table, gaze narrowed at him, yet still careful. There was a deep thought evident in his eyes, yet the man showed pure worry in every small twitch of beard and expression, taking in all he wanted to demand.

Both could see the other clearly, neither wanting to make the first move. One too scared to let out truth, even if he was dying to, hating to lie to him. The other too weary of hurting more, too many things able to be haunting Arthur, that he had tried to mend wrongly.

Arthur couldn’t take it anymore. Not when Lance shows knowledge this time. He can see a different look on him, more adamant to listen.

He spoke slowly, barely whispering.

 

“Lance, could I- Could I go to the beach?”

 

The man glared slowly, fixing his gaze on his bandaged ankle, Arthur gulping.

He seemed to consider saying something first, only to change his mind at the last moment.

 

“You can’t with you ankle like that.” There was a small glint in Lance’s eyes, voice growing more serious. “And I surely won’t drive you near the water, not without knowing how dangerous-“

 

“I- It’s not dangerous!” Lance leaned back onto his chair, giving a raise of eyebrow. Taken aback by Arthur’s growl, his only hand laying harshly on the table, amber eyes showing slight panic. An outburst he soon realized, growing nervous. “I- I swear they- It is not dangerous. I only want to see the waves, I need to. Please, It wouldn’t hurt to take the van and-“

 

Arthur blinked, hearing Lance. His voice rising sadly, too quiet to be normal from his uncle.

 

“How can I know, Arthur? How can I know _they_ won’t harm you?” The blond frowned, seeing Lance’s one. Both their eyes meeting, judging the situation firmly, needing to be addressed, no way to keep on avoiding it. “We both know that night was not merely an accident, I know now your thoughts were not from shock. There was something. And that something is back, then suddenly you go away. To come back beaten, from the waters. For fucks sake, I saw you changing back from something similar to… Those. I don’t know what has happened, I am afraid of what they have done to you, and why. I can’t just let you close in again, without knowing why you must near the waves, why so desperately. Why do you want to near?”

 

Arthur took a deep raspy breath, Lance almost begging with a look. Not demanding, just desperate to know why.

The former merman’s heart broke a little, breaking a promise for his only family. His eyes closing, holding back tears as he slumps, surrendering.

 

“Why…?” Arthur laughed sadly, shaking his head. “They saved my life.”

 

Too many times.

Lance gave him a puzzled look, leaning closer, daring to ask.

 

“Arthur, you lost an arm, you have been taken away-“

 

“Uncle, they did not have anything to do with the loss of my arm. They… They were nothing like the nightmare I had that stormy night, nothing like the beast that took my limb away. I was scared at first, seeing them on the shore, one day.” He decided to ignore Lance’s weary glance, affirming with all his heart. “But they are nothing like that devil, nothing like it. I felt… They made me feel safe, they made me feel sane. I began to feel right again. All was alright.”

 

Lance still had too many questions, no matter how much trust he could hear in Arthur’s words, how much care he could see in his eyes.

It was all too strange to be real. Even if it is.

 

“Then why things turned like this?”

 

There came the demand. There was slight frustration in the other’s voice, hands clenching together, stronger breaths under a messy beard.

Arthur smiled a little, shrugging. Unable to understand himself why he had to feel pain under a moon or over sharp spikes. Why she had to feel the pressure on her neck and mind. Or why he had to see them both suffer, a weight not even he could lift off himself, no matter how strong.

Why had things fallen around them?

The blond sighed, words slow and tired.

 

“Because I was an idiot, Lance. As always, I’m not the luckiest guy in the world, you can give word of it. I will just say that things did not go as we expected, when we tried to be together. I changed to achieve it, did not go as planned.”

 

“So you really-“ Arthur did not know if to laugh or feel bad, for the troubled thoughtful look on Lance right now, the man outright ruffling his beard, trying to sort out everything. “You really were a mermaid.”

 

“Merman-“

 

Lance ignored his correction.

 

“You were a damn fish, all this time I was looking for you. You really wanted to leave as if nothing. Just like that, go into the sea like nothing else matters, disappear out of everyone’s life.”

 

Arthur huffed, fidgeting again. Looking at his feet, angry with everything.

 

“I was scared, alright? I really care for them, I thought- She told me I could change that night. I thought it could not be in another moment, I just acted. I know I was a jerk, selfish. I’m sorry about it. But I just couldn’t give it up; I was finally healing at their side. I felt trapped in land.”

 

“Trapped?” Arthur groaned, covering tiredly his eyes, Lance losing a little of his patience. Speaking up sarcastically. “In the sea, you lost an arm. You were a mess as those things dragged you out of water! You had cuts, for crying out loud, your skin was out of a freak show, your ankle will take some time to heal! And you want me to trust you nearing those two things and-?!”

 

Arthur lashed out, lowering his hand.

 

“Fuck, stop calling them things!”

 

“I will call them what I want! I don’t know anything about those two! Only that they let you be hurt, somehow!”

 

“Well I know them! I know for a fact that without them, I would be dead! And that I was hurt was for my own actions! Actions I did to help them too! There was something out of our control, against us, fucking shit up, for everyone! Not everything revolves around me, not everything revolves around humans!”

 

Their voices just grew louder, making a dog raise his gaze, having been calm on a couch.

 

“You are human, Arthur! Were not for those creatures, you would still have an arm! You would be fine! Nothing would have happened!”

 

“I- I am not so sure what I am anymore…! B-but I swear, it does not matter what one is, there are rotten apples everywhere, they have nothing to do with that attack, I told you! I don't regret meeting them! They are the best thing that has happened to me for-”

 

“They are still merfolk! These things roam at sea, I fear now the sea! Why?! Because I know nothing of what swims in there! But I know they can harm, they have wounded you! And if those two you speak so highly of are so nice and caring, why did you come back wounded?! They could be manipulating you, they could be outright toying with you with merfolk crap! Sirens, beasts that lure-!”

 

“You don’t know shit, you can’t understand indeed! But don’t dare to judge them! It all was-!”

 

There was a loud barked growl.

Both blinked sideways, seeing Mystery growling silently at them both, fangs showing slightly as red eyes scolded.

The humans realized their yells, Lance sitting down again, having stood angrily. Arthur stopped leaning too close, loosening his glare.

They leaned back on their seats, a dog calming down, a hamster finally stopping fidgeting on his fur. Both animals had tried to ignore their ramblings. Eventually growing as anxious as them, having to bark in.

Arthur bit his lip, Lance not losing his anger, even if speaking calmly again.

 

“Fine, I don’t get it.” He grumbled, fist clenching. “Then, explain it to me, kid. Help me understand. Then maybe, and only maybe, I will consider trusting those two enough to let you near. Maybe.”

 

A small glint of sad hope glinted on Arthur’s eyes, meeting his uncle’s ones tiredly.

 

“It’s... a long story.”

 

Lance crossed his arms, rolling his eyes.

 

“Then get on with it. I have all the time in the world, you can’t move. You choose how much time you want to waste, doubting if to tell your uncle.” The blond frowned, Lance suddenly coughing shyly, muttering the next words in slight shame. “I know I’ve told you to not worry about your problems before, but I’m listening now. Take it or not.”

 

Arthur’s doubt faded slightly, seeing Lance show worry again. His uncle really cared, as much as he tried to hide it sometimes, as much as he could not be the best displaying it.

He opened his mouth, ready to begin telling him, trusting. Tell him all, since the very moment he saw them for the first time, needing help between spikes, trapped.

 

“It all began again when I-“

 

He was about to begin, but he jolted instead, a loud ring echoing from the door.

Lance sighed, standing while Arthur sat poker faced, heading for the entrance.

Joking tiredly.

 

“You can explain it all while we eat, if you want. Maybe the pizzas light up the mood. Maybe...”

 

And maybe make him be less angry for things surely to be told. Both know things were not pretty in the waters.

Soon two pizzas were laid on the table. Lance relieved to find that his nephew indeed could not say no to that, even if paying more mind to the oysters.

And indeed, the pizzas helped them both calm down, Arthur explaining first his first encounter with a dolphin and killer whale. The next events were almost good to hear. Those two were almost a blessing.

Thought Lance did almost have a stroke with everything following an eclipse. Arthur having to sugar coat or plain muffle some facts.

Lance was having a hard time focusing on the food. Outright grumping as he explains his change, the flower, the parasite, his trouble being a merman, the struggle to take her back. All the while assuring they both were what helped him make it out alive.

With some time, he would understand. If he keeps answering his questions.

Lance coughed, as he got to the part of how he got out that cave. Arthur unable to stand and pat his back, only ending up shying as he holds a piece of pizza.

Maybe it would take him time to agree about taking him to the beach.

But he knows he will.

Lance trusts him.

So he does.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> But I felt it had to happen? Because Lance is as stubborn as Arthur, come on, it can't be just:
> 
> "Uncle take me to the beach! Because I TOTALLY TRUST YOU AFTER DUET'S MONOLOGUE! :Y"  
> "Kay, kid! I will not question ANYTHING! FOR THE POWER OF PLOT CONVENIENCE! >:U"  
> *Drive off happily to possible dangerous creatures for humans*
> 
> Shedrak has totally no idea about proper dialogue!  
> Sooooo, lets just go to the cuddling merfolk thing already, shall we?
> 
> Ps:  
> Yes, Arthur is now MORE addicted to fish. That's the power of Lewis' doing, blame the orca. Raw fish SOMEHOW ends up more tasty than cooked food. Wut.  
> Or Arthur is just a fish out of water.


	44. Volition

 

 

“What the heck is that…”

 

Arthur ignored his uncle’s grumble, fast to lean away from his seat, watching with hopeful eyes the now visible south coast. Mystery letting out a little bark, tail swaying.

The blond laughed silently, smiling sadly as his uncle drove with a frown.

 

“That, is them.”

 

Lance scowled, hands tightening onto the steering wheel, hearing well the echoing hum, too synchronized and beautiful to be human, even somewhat vibrant.

 

“It’s like the call of a damn siren.”

 

Arthur pouted at his uncle, seeing well again the weariness, not having managed to make him trust fully, not even if he has agreed to take him to the beach.

 

“They are merfolk, Lance. Their voices are different, but that does not mean they are trying to-“

 

Both blinked, Galahad huffed on Lance’s shoulder. A dog let out a disappointed whine.

The van finally had made a turn along the small road coming from the eastern beach, having driven from the docks. They could have not taken the path that Arthur used to walk, too small and surrounded by trees and uneven terrain. This road was not any better, but the van could take it, even if more time needed.

As soon as they finally reached the southern coast, the humming came to a halt.

Arthur felt his heart sink a little, for hearing the two calling had made it beat. To hear them fall silent was like seeing them leave. Lance did not like either the sudden silence, an eerie one falling, replacing the faint singing.

Both stared at the waves at their left, still far from the upper road, the van bouncing from time to time along it. But Arthur could not care less, almost standing to try to take a peek over the rocks and divisions with the sand and land.

 

“Sit.”

 

Arthur gasped, Lance managing to pull him down onto his seat again with one hand, the blond having been standing too much. Easy to trip and hit his head with all the bumps on the road, his ankle not helping any.

It was a tense silence, two minutes driving ahead, leaving behind the flat rocks of the east.

Eventually, the van began to slow down, Lance pulling over.

Both frowned, for this path ended abruptly, not reaching the center of the southern beach, where Arthur tended to go, reaching those stairs. There were only rocks dividing the terrain with the sand, a small ledge.

Lance would have disapproved of accessing the beach through here. But he could not avoid seeing amber eyes, full of hope and anxiousness, dying to just near the sand already, no matter how.

 

“The things I do…”

 

Arthur fidgeted, Lance stopping the motor, and jumping out. Grumpily turning to the other side, opening his door with a huff. Mystery bounced quickly down as Arthur doubted, Lance calling with a nod.

 

“Come on, I will help you down.” He meant both the van and the rocks on the ledge. “But as soon as we are on sand, I want you to keep a distance from the water.”

 

“They won’t-“

 

“Do you want to see them or not.”

 

There was an inpatient and exasperated tone in his voice, Lance trying to pull out all his self-control to just drag him back home. The sound of the waves unnerved him, the sun was covered by a cloudy sky. Those two were certainly around, somewhere.

Arthur resigned to his uncle’s distrust, unable to convince him. Not until he sees too.

Lance carefully helped him down of the van, closing the door behind him. The blond could not avoid rolling his eyes, Lance holding him rather insistently, helping him walk towards the rocks out the road, something he could do easily. But he did not complain as Lance stood onto the rocks, carefully maneuvering him down them.

He did hiss for a couple steps down he had to take, pure disapproval on his uncle’s eyes. Luckily, he did not fear, Lance did not suddenly boss him to go back to the van.

In two minutes, they stood on the sand, finally down the ledge. Lance giving a worried look up towards the path.

 

“Later it will be harder to help you back up.”

 

Arthur ignored him.

Lance growled in exasperation, seeing his nephew just walk, or more like limp away. Bouncing slightly with hurry towards the water.

 

“Arthur! What did I say?!”

 

He saw him halt.

Lance soon found out it had not been for obedience, he had not done it for him. But for others.

Arthur stood frozen, some distance away from the water, his breath fastening, slightly growing troubled. His eyes fixing on two things, faint in the distance.

It took a minute more for Lance to spot what Arthur was contemplating. And he did not know what to think when he did see it. Or better said, them.

Arthur took two more steps closer to the water, not for the fact that his uncle was too taken aback to scold him. He found himself nearing, as the two fins did closer to the shore, slowly. Both of them did slowly, both sides worried and dreadful to no end. Both waiting for this, yet still fearing it.

Bright eyes emerged slowly from the water, staring sadly as Arthur sits slowly with a frown, a painful twitch on his expression, a dog fast to pad at his side in worry.

A merman could do nothing as a mermaid bolted forward, both seeing clearly that he still was hurt. Vivi finally brushed off the fact that there was a second human near, she ignored the strange thing that she knew was called a car.

She could not be weary right now; she could not doubt and be nervous like Lewis for it. Not when he finally was near, at reach. Finally able to see he is safe, apologize to him.

Arthur could not bring himself to move as Vivi and Lewis did, the mermaid crawling determined out of water, fast to kick her tail to reach him.

Her face hopeful and sad at the same time, as his.

 

“Art!”

 

“H-hello Vi-“

 

He could not end her name.

Arthur huffed a little, Mystery barking and leaning away. For she literally launched himself to hold him, almost making him fall backwards. Lewis had crawled as well out of water, more slowly, watching as Vivi nuzzled herself against a chuckling Arthur.

 

“I- I was so worried! I-!”

 

“Viv… Y-you are squishing me. I’m fi-“

 

“Your ankle is still hurt! I’m sorry!”

 

“I-it’s not your-“

“I told you there was reason for his delay.”

 

Arthur smiled more, a merman finally reaching them both. The blond able to breathe more as Lewis gently pulled Vivi a little off him, looking down at them both with care.

His black tail swayed on the sand, his magenta eyes looking away slightly, his voice full of relief.

 

“I’m glad to see you are better, Arthur.”

 

Considering how he was in that cave. He is. The cuts on him are healed, unseen.

Vivi snarled as Arthur nodded, hating to hear him brush things away. Things she did.

 

“Thanks to you both, that is…” Arthur sighed, shaking his head. “I’m sorry for having taken days to come back.”

 

Vivi growled at him, Arthur feeling her tail swat harmlessly his good leg.

Her blue eyes full of fury, outraged.

 

“D-don’t you dare apologize!” He glared too at her, both defying. “I am the reason you were almost killed! I don’t know much about human treatment of wounds, but I know you are more fragile! You couldn’t just near like that! You can’t even walk right yet!”

 

Lewis intervened again, scolding Vivi, his hands laying gently on both. He also pushed her tail off, seeing it tangle on the human, like he were to disappear.

 

“Calm down. He is better now. We are alright, we got out that mess, hear me?” Vivi looked down, not looking at firm magenta eyes, nor at worried amber ones. “Do you think this will help any?”

 

“After what I did, I can’t understand how you two can-“

 

She flinched, feeling a sudden touch.

Vivi trembled, feeling fingers brush her neck. She slowly rose her gaze, seeing Arthur glaring at her neck, almost angry.

 

“You have scars.”

 

The mermaid clenched her teeth, the human inspecting with disapproval the marks that thing left, all her neck scarred in red. The scars were worse than the ones on his stump.

Vivi shock a little, hating to see him just show worry for her, not weariness or resent.

Arthur and Lewis sighed, pulling her close as she bowed her head, growling under her breath, refusing to cry. She just pulled them close too, feeling them tremble as well, both having regrets and having felt fear too. Her tail curled between them, Arthur closing his eyes, while Lewis pulled them both against him. A dog staring calmly as the three hugged with troubled breaths, still haunted by what they went through, all the weight of it still there, unable to be lifted by words. No words they could repeat would make things better.

Just their hold. Just keeping close.

Just-

 

“You two, let go of him, right now.”

 

Arthur opened his eyes with a surprised gasp, having forgotten.

He was disappointed to feel strong arms let go of him slowly, a killer whale cowering and shying as his uncle stands closer, commanding with just a glare.

Only Vivi stood her ground, only Lewis backing off in both fear and respect, for the human family of Arthur.

The mermaid growled as Lance did, her arms pulling a baffled Arthur against her, causing him to yelp. She was fast to show her teeth in an angry hiss, not helping Lance to feel trustful of them holding Arthur.

 

“Who are you to boss us, human?!”

 

“His uncle, you siren! Step off; I don’t want you so near!”

 

Arthur and Lewis tried to speak, one raising his hands nervously and gulping, the other trying to say something against a mermaid squishing him tightly, not wanting to let go.

 

“Vivi, please, l-let go for a moment and lets-“

“G-guys, stop. Lance, I told you they a-are-!”

 

They were silenced, the other two beginning to yell more, Lance leaning closer to her face, fist raised, as so did her tail.

A dog had to help down a hamster down Lance’s shoulder, seeing trouble miles away.

 

“I would never hurt him!” A flash of shame crossed her eyes for a second, only to go away as she nudged the grumpy man slightly with her fins. “We took him back to you!”

 

“And you took him away too, you bloody fish! I know what you did!”

 

The hold on Arthur seemed to loosen, her firmness shattering subtly. A blow right to her confidence, Lance smirked angrily under his beard, seeing her doubt.

 

“I- I was only trying to-!“

 

“ENOUGH!”

 

Both gasped, Arthur finally able to sit up off her hold, yelling at them both, his amber eyes full of anger.

He first pointed at Lance, with his only hand, teeth showing as he cursed.

 

“Stop fucking blaming them, Lance! I swear to god, I told you everything! Don’t make me regret it, not after hearing you promise you would listen and be quiet!” Vivi whimpered a little, Arthur then grasping her arm gently, still startling her as he spoke more slowly, yet still firm. “And you, Viv, I swear I’m getting fed up with the guilt bullshit, you had no control. I had enough with Lewis whining about his words, seriously, I thought you were strong enough to push it away sooner than him! Considering you did not even think of your actions, for fucks sake!”

 

Both mermaid and mechanic fell silent, Lance taking a step back with a snarl, Vivi’s tail curling closer to herself as she makes a trembling sigh, almost biting her lip.

Arthur was glad as Lewis seemed to push away his doubt for Lance’s presence, standing at their side once more, firmly, calmly looking at his uncle. Magenta eyes meeting Lance’s, speaking respectfully but still demanding, his torso tense and rising tall, chest puffed out. His voice helping Arthur calm down.

 

“Sir, please. I know we might not seem of trust, considering what we are. And I know as well that if Arthur has told you everything… There might be more reason to be weary of us. But I can say, that if you know everything, then you know we have no intention of hurting him as well. We would never do such thing. Not willfully.”

 

Mystery’s ears lowered, both merfolk tensed more, Arthur waited nervously. All seeing Lance clench his fists, eyes narrowed at them both, with judging eyes. Seeming to ponder deeply, silently.

Even Arthur feared that Lance would yell more, demand some distance. Pull them away, and succeed, because Lewis and Vivi would not dare struggle and fight someone he cared for.

To everyone’s surprise, Lance suddenly huffed, glaring down at the sand, his voice angry but less furious.

 

“I’ll wait in the van.” Arthur blinked as the merfolk fidgeted, seeing Lance bolt around, commanding faintly as he walks back to the ledge. “Give me a bloody call when you are done. Don’t take too much time, hear me?”

 

Vivi and Lewis exchanged looks, one more nervous than the other, Lance giving them a last glare that told them _“try anything and I will have bait for weeks”._ But Arthur smiled sadly; staring as his uncle angrily climbed the way to the van above, having seen the resignation in his eyes, the acceptance.

He saw they were not a menace.

The three sat there awkwardly, only the sound of waves around them. Only two animals staring at them, a hamster sniffing curiously on top of a more calm dog, red eyes watching with knowledge. The three began to look everywhere, suddenly not knowing what to say.

It took a while, but eventually, Arthur was the one to break the silence, with a haunted look returning to his eyes. His voice echoing in the dark day, barely heard between the waves.

 

“Is it really over?”

 

Vivi and Lewis met his eyes, narrowing sadly. Seeing that he was fearful, but not for himself. But fearing for them, dreading those things were still around, in the water, where they live. Still fearing she could be hurt, that he could be killed.

Lewis was the one to answer, his tail brushing them both, assuring, seeing them both worry, even if she saw it end.

 

“I can promise it is.”

 

He thought that would calm him, make him feel better.

It did bring calmness to Arthur. But the merman shivered, seeing it was an eerie one, his amber eyes rising to meet theirs, his voice tangling with sorrow.

 

“Then this should be goodbye.”

 

Both merfolk’s hands dropped, their gazes filling with confusion. Their tails suddenly trembling, fins shaking. Arthur has spoken faintly, but without doubt.

 

“What do you mean with-“

“Goodbye? We just saw-“

 

Arthur gave them a firm stare, shaking his head, pulling out himself all self-restraint. Not wanting his voice to break as he laid a true fact out.

 

“You should have left into the sea long ago. You are staying for me.”

 

Lewis eyes stared wide, while Vivi just cursed under her breath.

It was a true fact. As true as that they were here. Their species traveled, roamed the oceans, called by instinct. And instinct they were ignoring, unable to bring themselves to leave. Pushing all away for their care for the human. They did not leave long ago, for what happened.

Something they did not regret.

They did not regret it in the slightness, Arthur snarling as they got out of their shock, leaning closer to him, to affirm it.

 

“Damn right we are staying, Art. I’m not leaving after what I did.”

“I won’t leave you behind. I made that mistake once, not again.”

 

With each word, Arthur’s heart cracked a little more.

And he could not take it anymore.

His voice grew broken and angry, blue and magenta eyes seeing angry tears in amber ones.

 

“Listen to yourselves, guys.” Arthur snarled, his hand motioning at both, arguing. Unable to bring himself to see them stay, for him. “You two can’t stay here, you need to leave. You have seen I’m fine. I’m alright, I will be, you saved me. Now you know, you have seen me, you have no more reason to worry! Lewis, you have a family, I know it. You need to go back. You-“

 

“They will understand, I-“

 

“N-no, dude! When they will understand if you don’t go to them?! You two can go! Go, leave. Y-you could come back o-once a year. Once, sometimes! B-but you two need to-!

 

“I don’t need to leave, Arty.” The blond growled, Vivi more firm than Lewis, her tail slamming down as she set her point. “I am staying in this cay’s waters. I don’t have relatives to go back to. I have no reason to leave.”

 

“You have.” Arthur was now whispering, mourning. “Viv, I know you are an energetic brat… You need to just keep moving.”

 

“It does not matter, I-“

 

“It does.” Both merfolk fell silent, Arthur laying out another painful fact. “It does matter, when I can’t go into the water again. I am human again. I would keep you trapped, as I am.”

 

It was the first time Arthur managed to win an argument against Vivi. The mermaid ran short of words, the fact that he is human striking deep. She still remembers the pain of changing, the horrible decision of bringing magic between them. She couldn’t imagine it again.

Arthur snorted bitterly, looking slowly at magenta eyes, begging.

 

“Lewis, please, bring some sense to her. It's over. You have to leave… For a while.”

 

Or forever. It would hurt less, only having to see them leave once. His heart would not be able to stand multiple farewells.

Lewis could see her defeated, unable to argue.

So he did instead, once more, shielding her. Making Arthur shrink under his sharp glare, the tall merman towering as he refused.

 

“No. I agree with her this time.” His chest puffed out, as he took a trembling breath, fangs showing as he let the last words in a huff. “We are not leaving. No matter how things are.”

 

“B-but-“

 

“Don’t try to argue with me, Arthur. You know I won’t change my mind.”

 

The killer whale would have seemed terrifying to any other, glaring down, skin glinting darkly between the dim light, shadows from the clouds over him. His voice could rumble.

But he can’t scare Arthur. He just made him let out a faint sob, head bowing. Always able to see the care, the worry, the fearful protectiveness in him.

The air seemed to run colder, the sun slowly going down, just as Arthur’s gaze. His eyes closing, crying silently as a mermaid decides to just hold him. A merman’s gaze softening, looking away sadly, even if his tail wraps them both closer, slightly moving them on the sand. Always mindful of an ankle.

The three cried there, uncertain. Trying to not think, and focus on their trembling hold, feeling a barrier again in between them.

The waves were each day growing colder, less pleasant to swim in.

But still, two wouldn’t leave.

And it hurt him.

All of them.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything I touch turns to angst~


	45. Enchantment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *cough*  
> Non Lewvithur followers, be warned that there be shipping down.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-ncIVUXZla8&list=PLTOGZ_uBf1nyCtPZIsurCkWHAbEoQ-i0O&index=12
> 
> Lets go!

 

The waters were dark.

The sun was gone, just like the human. The sun setting when he let go, fading like the brightness in his amber eyes, having to walk away from them. Giving them a look they can’t describe, begging them to not be here again, and at the same time fear it.

Their eyes never left the sight of a van driving away, not until it faded along the road, back to where humans settled.

They both stayed silent for a while, taking in the words Arthur said. The situation they were in.

Lewis tried to stop her from bolting away, tried to grasp her and pull her close.

But she was faster. He could only move slower on sand, calling worriedly for her, as she reached the water again, in seconds.

By the time he managed to submerge, her figure had quickly faded between the blue.

Just like her tears on the sand.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

It took him hours to find her.

It took him too many calls, to many worried and sad echoes, nothing echoing back to him when he swam along their nests, now uncared for, nothing he could see in the eastern side of the beach, neither in between colorful southern reefs.

She would never go back to those dark depths again.

And that only left him to search one place.

The merman swam slowly, worried, but not fearing. Knowing she had to be there.

The only place where she would think he would maybe not near, not think of her going to.

It had been a place that made them fear and panic long ago. Yet now, for both, it was a place that brought something treasured, memories sinking deep.

The place when they first spoke to Arthur.

Lewis slowly emerged, eyes looking sadly at her. Feeling his heart break a little.

While he slowly came out to the small shore, Vivi had her gaze lowered, not muttering a word to acknowledge him, even if she knew for long he found her. Her hand was caressing sadly a conch, her blue eyes crying, tail curling around her as much as it could, back against the ledge. Her figure sitting small in the dark, increased by the shadows casted by the spikes above.

Magenta eyes never paid mind to those sharp rocks, not even if they gave him painful cuts once. He could only stare at her, as she whispered; not daring looking while he slowly inched closer.

 

“I can’t stand this, Lew…”

 

He now loomed at her side, silently looking how her tears fell.

His face stared without emotion. For he knew that if he tried to smile or show any feel outside, he would only end crumbling too.

So he only reached slowly and gently, Vivi not even blinking as his hand brushed her eyes, whipping off her tears.

The mermaid kept on whispering, Lewis taking notice of the blue tinted conch cracking below her hands.

 

“I can’t stand this. Seeing you both trapped. Both of you, more hurt than you were when all this started, all for my actions.” She closed her eyes, asking slowly. “I know you won’t want to leave now, won’t you? You should at least go find your family, he is right on that. I- I would wait here, keeping watch, you would come back.”

 

“Vivi, you only tried to bring us together. You did nothing wrong. Listen-”

 

“No.” Lewis let out a long tired exhale, the dolphin shaking her head. “You were right. You were right to affirm it was dangerous to try. Look what good has come out of it. We are stuck, forced to circle each other without truly closing in. I should have never brought up the matter; I should have let things be simpler. It was not meant to be.”

 

“You were right that time. Now you are wrong.”

 

She blinked, for the first time hearing Lewis speak to her with a condescending and bitter tone. Not even when he judged magic he spoke like this.

Almost resentful of her.

The dolphin finally looked up at the killer whale, her eyes narrowing as his were, his figure standing tall as if offended. Looking down at her with sorrowful disapproval.

 

“Tell me it’s not true. We can’t do anything to-“

 

“It surprises me, to see you lose the determination I so admire of you, my love. Were my words so harmful, that you truly forbid yourself of seeing what could be done?”

 

Blue eyes stared deeply at firm magenta ones. Hers slowly filling with angry understanding, catching his double edged words.

She shook her head, eyes losing their clarity, horrified by the mere thought.

 

“…You must be crazy to think again of that…”

 

Lewis laughed sadly, leaning closer to her face, slightly mocking.

 

“So are you, Vivi. We both are crazy.” He leaned his head, questioning as she clenched her teeth. “You never paid mind to what anyone said of you. Why let go now of that amazing will of yours? Why for what I did?”

 

“Y-you know well why, Lewis!”

 

The merman leaned away calmly, Vivi pushing without harm his chest, dropping the conch to the ground, cracked and broken.

He let her growl and sob, knowing that wound would not heal any time soon. Still wide open, no matter how closed the ones on her neck looked.

 

“Stop bringing back that idea. I don’t want to hear it. It went wrong, in too many ways.”

 

Lewis sighed, whispering too.

 

“There’s no parasite to use you anymore… There’s no reason to not even think of it, consider it could work.”

 

“E-even if I could try on my own, with my own hands, without that thing… I am still weak, I can’t do it. That thing was what pulled all of me to achieve it. It took too much. There’s no way.”

 

There was silence.

She held herself with a growl, tail shaking. Never turning to face him.

Not even if his next words echoed gently.

 

“There’s a way.”

 

Vivi did not turn around.

But she did gasp, blinking, shivering. Arms wrapping carefully around her figure, so slowly she could push them easily.

She didn’t.

She only cried, eyes staring as his hands grasped hers, making them open below her gaze, his below, holding.

 

“Vivi, there is a way.” Her lips quivered, Lewis trying to amend a mistake he will forever regret. “If only you lighted it, I could help you through it.”

 

No ill intended strangers. No manipulation.

She had all his heart, strong-willed to set things right.

 

“If you only taught me how. If you showed me the way.” Lewis lamented, tangling his tail with hers, seeing her stop trembling in his hold. “I’m still blind. But I have the strength you need.”

 

He feared she would still deny. Curse the mere idea.

Until a faint light glinted.

It reflected on his now hopeful eyes, entranced as her hands glowed over his. Looking like blue flames, yet not burning, even if they brushed his fingers. He did not cower, as she spoke with doubt. But with a trace of thought for it.

 

“How can you trust it won’t go wrong?...”

 

He pondered silently for a moment.

But he soon spoke up, sentencing.

 

“I don’t trust it.” That made Vivi flinch slightly. But her light did not die, Lewis soon continuing, voice as loving as it could be. “For I know it won’t. I wouldn’t let it go wrong, not if my hand can stop it.”

 

Vivi felt him slowly turn her around, gently. Holding her hands while she looks lost at him, his eyes looking down at her. Hopeful, and at the same time afraid.

His voice quivered slightly, his hands trembling over hers, muttering words that were almost begging.

 

“W-would you trust me again?”

 

She did once, only to fail her. He may not deserve it.

Vivi did not answer with words.

Lewis tried to gasp in reflex, but he only ended up blinking. Vivi latched herself to him, pulling him down, kissing him, angrily.

He soon relaxed, holding her back slowly, closing his eyes as she did. Both crying, their hold almost painful on the other.

They sat there in the dark night, waves brushing their tails while they sit on the sand. Not letting go for hours.

They trusted there was a way out. They would try to find it.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“ _Leave, please.”_

They did not even move from the sand, back to the water.

He himself remained there for hours, not wanting to go back yet to the van.

 

_“Guys, if I see you tomorrow, I will not come back to the beach.”_

He still came back, his words a bluff. Her blue eyes glared proud, as his amber ones accused and questioned in anger. Neither were leaving. Both knew.

A merman could do nothing as each day the tension rose. The anger and depression building up slowly.

Arthur kept on coming, no matter how he cursed each day. Both with sadness and relief of seeing their figures awaiting him.

 

“ _Why do you fucking stay?”_ The human lashed out, even if he sat close to them, not wanting to go yet. _“Why do you have to make feel trapped? I can’t follow you; you are making me wish for something I can’t have back.”_

They could only answer with half-truths, seeing the anxiousness in him. His gaze at the waves, at his own body, looking at them almost mournful.

And they could only be silent of their intentions, keeping inside those words they wanted to say so badly.

 

“ _Stop thinking about us. We care for you as much as you do.”_

_“I know you would hate to see us go. I’m not leaving you alone.”_

They repeat the same words every day. Always making him feel his heart crack.

He only cares for them.

_“ **We are staying at your side, no matter how.”**_

****

It kills them to see those words make Arthur cry, from disbelieving joy and at the same time painful anger. His only hand clenching on the sand, always cursing under his breath. They were always grateful for the silence Lance gave them, just gazing sternly, while they meet and say goodbye, every day.

How they wished they could voice what they wanted to scream, to shout. They hate to keep it away from Arthur.

They can’t tell him yet.

Not yet. It is still a faint hope. A dim lighted way, which could be a dead end. A hope that if voiced to him, could kill him inside if lost.

They can’t be sure of this yet.

 

“I hate to do this again.”

 

Lewis frowned, floating slowly in the dark. His figure only seen as moonlight pierces the waves above. Gazing down sadly as Vivi cradles a small vine of seaweed, sitting between colorful coral, near their nests.

Her eyes stared with doubt at the small thing, remembering what happened to the last plant she tried to make grow with her will.

 

“You saw how I left it.” The merman’s hands fumbled in shame, Vivi whispering darkly with lost eyes. “It died.”

 

Lewis let out a raspy puff of air, looking at his hands with shame.

 

“I- I’m sorry, Vivi. Does not matter, leave it, I will keep on trying-“

 

“No.”

 

Blue eyes almost pierced him, her own hands seeming to glow faintly.

He has not been able to manifest his will, no matter how she held his hands and said to him how it felt, how he could manifest it.

He needs to see.

Lewis bowed his head, eyes filling with sadness as Vivi glared down at the plant, commanding.

 

“You’ll see what this can do. What you could do. I must teach you, or we will never achieve what we wish for.”

 

He wished with all his heart to be able to help her. Yet he couldn’t bring it out.

He may need an objective at hand.

Magenta eyes glinted, a light suddenly reflecting.

He watched with slight nervousness as her hands hovered calmly over the plant, her fingers tangling with blue. Her face holding no emotion, as the vine begins to pulse, flow up as if to reach her glow.

Her voice echoed almost sad, even if she looked calm and focused.

 

“Last time, I could feel myself growing exhausted with only this.” Lewis grew amazed, the once brown plant suddenly gaining a blue tone, slightly shining and growing under her gentle grasp. “Now, it’s barely a faint lightness in my head and body. I have grown stronger; I needed to be strong to come back to you both. I felt that parasite ripping me inside out, all I was. It hurt to retrieve it all. It seems I have a stronger will than I thought.”

 

Her hands suddenly gripped tighter the plant, her tail cradling it closer, a smile growing on her lips. A smile that unnerved Lewis, one full of bitterness.

She shook her head, laughing shortly.

 

“I may know better now. But as soon as I let go, as soon as I stop trying…” One of her hands moved away slowly, only Lewis surprised as the vine twitched as if in fear, trying to flow closer to her hand, lost part of its energy. It only could think of taking more, not share its own. “As soon as I don’t share my will, it dies once more. It is not enough payment, it is not enough only from one, only tiredness. This does not wish, there is only instinct. There is no emotion. Alone, I am unable to bring anything into reality. It would crumble, maybe even if he wishes with all his heart. Lewis, you know why it hurt him so much to change? Why the red flower withered? Why I lost all my thoughts and emotions?”

 

The merman had a sense of why.

 

“It was achieved with suffering.”

 

She nodded sadly, confirming darkly.

 

“It took so much, because that beast only wanted one thing. It only wanted to achieve for itself. It had no heart. So it took mine, with his pain.” Her second hand returned to caress the plant, her smile growing faintly. Its leafs growing alive while her glow touched them again. “Will comes from emotion, we are not heartless. But we can be selfish; we all can be instinctive in a blind moment. Magic has always required will, devotion, and a true hearted choice. It needs to bind you; it is kept when you give your all. That’s why, in one way or another, it can be painful. Not everyone can give themselves away so easily; one can rarely achieve a wish on themselves. There are ones that can bend said wish and betray others. It rarely lasts if honest, care can be lost. It can be horrifying if given by ill intended ones. Magic is truly dangerous; we are flawed, so it is as well. That’s why it is frowned upon, denied of trust. Few know how to truly care, be willful to lose something, or be bound to that emotion. It is not easy to love.”

 

While she spoke, Lewis had slowly sunk, laying at her side, looking silently as her hands moved over the plant.

Vivi did not move, as his hands gently moved close to hers, also over the plant flowing below them. His fins lay carefully besides hers, Lewis sitting in front of her.

She did not say a word, as his eyes watched the plant for a minute, to then look at her.

The mermaid felt her heart fasten, for his eyes could not leave hers. She could almost hear his heart beating strong, nervous. His gaze was troubled, caring, yet he seemed to be trying to find something in himself, not daring to look at his hands.

Lewis had only eyes for her. Nothing else, only what he cared for. What he wanted to help the most.

He had pushed away all physical thoughts, pushing away what he thought his glow should feel, no strange flames bursting by strength or focus, he pushed away all thoughts of bringing himself to see them, force them to appear.

He just looked at her beautiful blue eyes.

Until they glinted more in the dark, not only with a blue glow between them. The shadows were suddenly less menacing around them, another light rising.

Lewis trembled, feeling something warm around his hands. It took him a few seconds to dare look down at them, feeling anxiousness as he only saw Vivi fill with joy, her eyes regaining that brightness he so loved.

The merman let out a shaky exhale, jolting subtly as he set eyes on his own hands. Slightly lost as he saw the magenta glow tangling, exactly like raging flames, which looked ablaze. He would have moved them away, startled, in instinct.

The glow flickered, mimicking his state of mind. But before it could die and he could move away, two other hands grasped them.

Lewis gasped silently, Vivi taking his hands, giving him a calm smile, her eyes looking at him with patience, care.

He slowly relaxed, letting her pull his hands closer to the plant, not letting go, their glow mixing. She spoke slowly, tone tangling with pure hope, finally seeing him manage. Something that could have not happened, few did.

 

“Don’t move away.” Lewis obeyed, feeling nervous as her hands slowly let go of him, hovering over the plant and his hands. His glow fading a little, flickering, but not dying. “You finally let it out, Lew. It is only easier from here. Keep on breathing, focus on how the leafs try to reach for your hold, how they need it. It helps it. You can help it grow.”

 

Magenta eyes fixed on the plant, seeing indeed how it flowed to reach his flames, leafs expanding each time he rose an inch his hold, compelling it to grow, to keep feeling his energy.

Vivi kept on smiling, but she frowned, seeing him pant a little, laugh tiredly, ignoring his own tiredness.

She has much more knowledge.

Vivi had reduced her glow, letting him feel it all. But she moved again to hold the plant, sharing her thoughts. Returning to focus on their task. Both their will tangled.

He let out a small sound of amazement, her eyes glinted with interest.

Both merfolk stared as the vines seemed to grow bigger, at a fast pace, reaching both their chests, taller than their hands.

 

“It has…”

“It is enough.”

 

Vivi cried silently, her glow dying, Lewis’ following without her guidance. Watching as the plant merely flowed as if in disappointment, slumping slightly.

But its leafs did not wither, rising tall between them, tinted slightly in her blue, marked there, permanent, a faint trace of magenta on its roots. It had grown enough to live, two wishing for it. They both shared their will, their wish for it to stand.

Not without consequence, even if small.

 

“Lewis.”

 

The tall merman sighed shakily, holding a hand to his chest, breathing tiredly. He smiled, Vivi swaying closer, holding him up, worrying.

Even if he is fine.

 

“I’m alright.” He looked again at the plant, at his hands… At what he has helped achieve. “W-we can-“

 

She only nodded, smiling with him.

They both pulled at the other, hugging with a small delusional laugh, her tail swaying happily, while his relaxed. Their foreheads touching, feeling the other close.

Their hearts beating, hopeful.

It was still a small thing. It was still not perfect. They needed to keep trying to get stronger together.

But they had a way.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

An eye narrowed, looking closely.

Arthur frowned, Duet suddenly grabbing some scissors from the counter. Before he could complain for it, Duet moved again towards his foot.

He yelped, a little snap echoing, scissors moving.

 

“That will be all.”

 

The blond relaxed as he sat on the couch, Duet standing away, leaving away the scissors, as well taking away the bandages that had been around his foot.

Amber eyes looked up, eyebrows rising in question, hopeful.

 

“T-then it-?”

 

Duet nodded, answering quickly, noting something on their notebook.

They had made a few checks along the days, a few required ones in the clinic. No matter how he moves his foot, it does not hurt.

 

“Indeed. It is healed. Rather fast, I’m proud to say. Just don’t go running now, keep an eye on it. But there’s no need for my visits anymore.”

 

Mystery let a whine at those words, disappointed that Duet would not visit Arthur’s home anymore. Having done so to check for inflammations and possible complications, knowing that Arthur hated to go to the clinic.

Lance sighed nearby, letting down a cup of coffee he had been drinking, noticing well the joy in amber eyes, something that he has not seen in days, not since he took him to see them. All these days, just hopeful sadness.

Arthur looked over his shoulder, hearing his uncle grumble.

 

“You heard it, kid. You better be careful going to that beach, if you mess up you ankle again, you won’t go for walks if I’m on watch.”

 

The blond coughed, trying to brush away the matter, Duet nearby. Not liking that Lance mentioned it.

 

“L-lance, I- I’m not going to t-that beach. I’m not walking-“

 

“Then good luck, because now that you can walk, I’m not wasting fuel driving all the way from the docks to take you for a stroll!” Arthur wanted to face palm, but he only took a deep breath as his uncle waved him off, shrugging. “So maybe you can rest here, watching tv. Taking it easy, for once.”

 

“Uncle-“

 

“I will leave you to your arguing.” Arthur blinked; Lance merely raised his gaze with boredom, Duet turning towards the door, leaving with calm steps. “A few walks may help keep your ankle in good shape. I have never liked tv much, it is not healthy to watch it for hours, reading is much better. But knowing you surely won’t read other than on the computer, I prefer you walk.”

 

Arthur bit his lip, Duet halting at the open door, giving him a knowing smile.

Leaving with a few last words.

 

“I hope it will help your mood too. Take care, both of you.”

 

Arthur answered with a nervous stare, not bothering to deny Duet’s ideas, Lance answered with a huff, staring at his cup.

The door then closed, Duet giving a last pat to an attentive Mystery.

Other than his annoyed whines, and a hamster trying to cheer the dog up with munches on his ears, the house fell silent.

It took Lance to finish his cup for some words to be said.

 

“I guess this means I can finally leave you alone. You can walk around on your own; those stairs to your room won’t be a problem anymore.”

 

Arthur had rolled down his pant leg to cover his ankle, now looking up nervously at Lance.

 

“Y-you mean-?”

 

Lance scoffed, standing up to leave the cup on the counter. Ignoring the disbelief and surprise on Arthur’s stare.

 

“What? Thought I would latch around you forever? No, I have things to do. You too have, don’t you?”

 

Arthur leaned his head, frowning.

 

“I just thought…” He rubbed the back of his neck, ashamed to admit he believed Lance would never leave him alone. “After what happened, I guessed you would not want to-“

 

“Do whatever you want.” Arthur flinched a little, Lance a little scolding, still not facing him. “At least this time I know what are you doing out there. Couldn’t say the same before. I don’t need to worry, not much at least. If something happens, I just need to take a harpoon.”

 

Not that he could keep on saying he blamed those two. They are as clueless as his nephew. Clueless kids, all of them, no matter if with tails and fins.

He still can’t imagine himself thinking like this before seeing them.

Lance took a deep breath, seeing Arthur hug his knees on the couch, chin on them, looking away in shame. Truly ashamed of having kept those things from him.

But he knows he did for a reason. He ended up breaking his word, for his sake.

The mechanic shook his head, crossing his arms as he whispered, making Arthur blink.

 

“Don’t sweat it, Arthur.” The blond looked at his uncle, frowning as he walked as well towards the door, looking back at him calmly. “You were reckless, shit happens. But we brush it off, don’t we?”

 

Lance leaned down slightly, laying down a hand close to a dog. A hamster fast to jump onto it, crawling fast to his shoulder.

Then he stood again, meeting Arthur’s eyes, the blond looking at him in question, not understanding.

He just made something clear.

 

“I repeat, do whatever makes you happy.” He opened the door, shaking his head. “But… Please, Arthur, just tell me what you get yourself into. Got it?”

 

There was a trace of recognition in amber eyes. Seeing acceptance in Lance’s.

Arthur smiled, nodding, whispering back. Trying to sound honest.

 

“I- I will, Lance.”

 

“Then that’s it.” Lance waved a hand, closing slowly the door. “Be careful near the water.”

 

The door closed again.

Arthur let out a long sigh, hugging himself, slumping on the sofa. Not looking as a dog barked in question, padding to him.

He closed his eyes, thinking for himself, the silence helping.

Does he even want to near the coast?

The day went along, the human not moving for hours, refusing to move.

He tried to not move. Each day he swore he wouldn’t move.

He stood in the end, unable to keep himself from doing so any longer.

He growled, brushing his hair in anger. Finding himself going to his room to grab his vest, most of the day already gone away. A dog watched closely his every move.

He finds himself leaving his home, yet again. Now able to walk, even more obvious that he is doomed to near. Always.

He always feels compelled to. No matter how much he denies or curses.

He is bound.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Her eyes finally left the sand.

Vivi turned around, her heart beating with disappointment. Not having seen Arthur come to the beach today.

She would have feared, the moon rising, his words and promises of not coming back echoing in her head. But she knows better.

There has been a lot of days when he has taken a lot of time to pay a visit. She knows he had to take care of his ankle, not always is he able to near for a lot of time.

But she had seen him get better. Each day he walked with more ease. Each day, he heals.

Each day, he grows bitterer and looks more resigned.

The mermaid sunk back into the water, doubting that Lance would take Arthur today to see them, the sun going down. Too late for a walk.

As she slowly swam back towards the reefs, magenta eyes watched in the distance.

Lewis let out a focused exhale, his breaths long and calculated. His hands raised at his sides, his tail swaying as he stood tall.

The tall merman stood proud, for days having isolated himself, when they went back into the water. Pushing away the thought of sad amber eyes and hopeful blue ones.

His magenta eyes gaze upon what he has taken focus on all these days. What he has demanded her to let him try by himself.

Each day, he grows stronger.

His hands moved again, brushing up the leafs, taller than him, a long dense vine of blue growing. His glow almost hiding the blue color of it, all around him glinting in magenta.

He does not need her guidance anymore. After so many nights awake, after so many words of guidance from her. The vine grows high, a statement of how he has learnt to control his will. His determination is as bright as hers, as much as he does not think so.

They both are anxious, desperate to make it happen. Stop this painful wait.

Lewis let go, a voice echoing behind him.

 

“I doubt it can grow anymore, Lew.”

 

There was a faint laughter tangling in her words.

The killer whale smiled sadly, turning to face the dolphin, looking at him with amusement. He shook his head at her, fumbling with his hands, glow fading out.

 

“I still don’t feel ready.”

 

The mermaid looked down in thought, sighing, swaying closer to him.

 

“Neither do I.” She grasped his hands, meeting his eyes. “But we won’t get any more ready than we are. I taught you everything I know, I don’t think your will could be any more strong. We can just try now.”

 

Arthur has healed. They have learned, they know how to achieve a way.

They can only voice it.

 

“Do you…” Lewis looked down, frowning as Vivi whispered. With a fearful faint tone. “Do you think he will want this again, if we tell him?”

 

The merman opened his mouth, but took a minute to answer.

His hand raised her gaze slowly, his face leaning closer, smiling down at her with a reassuring nod.

 

“He has always been stubborn. After how much he struggled angrily to get back at you, I can only imagine how much he would wish to be able to have you at reach.” He gave her tail a nudge, trying to cheer her up. “We can only ask. It wouldn’t hurt.”

 

“It could hurt.” Vivi smiled bitterly, sighing. “He would leave some things behind.”

 

He could grow more depressed, pulled at both sides. 

Lewis argued again, laying out a fact.

 

“And he could take them back when he so wished.”

 

Vivi blinked, Lewis crossing his arms at her, eyebrow raised.

She huffed, shaking her head with a tired grin, able to understand without words.

Arthur would be like them, as long as he wants to. Nothing could prevent him of voicing his hate for it; they would never refuse to let him go. He could so easily push it all away.

Nothing could prevent them of wishing again.

If this works… All could be done.

 

“I just worry, I just feel-“

 

Vivi blinked, taken aback, stopping talking.

What she heard, Lewis did sooner. The merman had tensed, his eyes sharpening as something echoed, his gaze fixing on the surface ahead.

The mermaid soon turned around to face the coast, knowing well the sound of something thrown into the water. To be precise, it sounded like if a rock had been thrown into the waves, flung.

By someone.

Someone is at the beach. At night. No sounds of a van echoing.

Both merfolk floated there, frowning, unable to see the shore clearly from their nests. But they know there’s someone there, a figure. They exchanged looks, debating if it could be him, so late, without that van.

At shore Arthur huffed, glaring tiredly at the water ahead.

Not seeing any fins or bright eyes.

The human sighed, putting his hand in one pocket, looking down as he just stands there. Wondering if they could know if he was here, if they would be sleeping. They could think he did not want to come today.

Mystery sat at his side on the sand, looking up at him. Seeing him fidget in doubt. As if debating to call or leave.

Arthur took a slow step back, which he soon halted, snarling. His head lowered, another deep breath taken, his hand clenching inside his pocket. He can’t make his mind if to stay or go.

He keeps on saying he won’t come back if they don’t leave. They keep on affirming they’ll stay, for as long as he does.

It’s a dead end he can’t take. Yet he can’t do anything about it.

He just waits. For what he wonders.

For them to finally leave, and break him? Or for himself to break from the guilt?

His eyes stared mournful at the sand, the waves almost touching his feet. Seeming to try to reach him, only to cower back. Back and forth.

It reminds him of how he feels. Unable to-

 

“…You can walk.”

 

Arthur raised slowly his gaze, calmly. The voice echoing to him between the sounds of water, barely a whisper.

He remained silent for a minute. To answer sadly with a small tired shrug.

 

“Doesn’t change anything, does it?”

 

Another voice rose, slightly scolding.

 

“Now you could get into the water.”

 

That made Arthur glare.

Lewis and Vivi had not left the water, now watching as Arthur stepped onto the slight waves, not bothering to take off his shoes.

Getting closer to them angrily but slowly, questioning with his gaze. With bitter words as he halted in front of them, water almost reaching his waist.

 

“I’m in, guys.” Arthur laughed angrily, shaking his head at them both, seeing them giving him frowns. “Now what? It doesn’t change a fucking thing. Have you waited all these days, just to see me get into the water? To see a joke of what I was able to do? Did you think this would make me feel better? It only makes me feel broken.”

 

The last words were growled, Arthur almost leaning closer, lashing out. The two merfolk did not even flinch at it, gazes firm. Seeing the human tremble slightly, frame shivering, hand shaking even if hidden inside a pocket.

Lewis and Vivi tried to speak softly, to try to calm him down, and settle a ground for the words they wanted to lay out.

 

“You are not broken, Art.”

“We have waited to see you heal.”

 

Lewis and Vivi tried to reach for his arm with their hands.

To their hurt, Arthur seemed to wheeze, stepping slightly off their reach, seeing them try. His eyes were narrowed, his hand finally leaving his pocket, clenched, head shaking as he denied.

 

“Don’t.” The two let their hands lay mid-air, gazes filling with sorrow as Arthur sobbed with despair, slowly losing his composure. “D-don’t make me go into the water to have to leave it. I’m tired of being like a wave, getting close just for me to go back. Always having to go away from you two. I’m fucking t-tired. I can’t be with you, so please, go into the sea. Leave already.”

 

It hurts to beg. It hurts to say it over and over again.

Magenta and blue eyes seemed to darken, growing tired as well.

They remained silent, their figures seeming to tense in front of him. But not meaning they did not let him know nothing.

Amber eyes were blinded for a moment, two sudden sparks glinting between them. When he got over it, he gaped down at what he was seeing, frown never leaving, but pure disbelief settling in him. He stared for a full minute, shaking, Lewis and Vivi had never taken away their hands, and now they were tangling in magenta and blue, small flames in the dark. The light seemed almost as warm as the fires they sometimes lighted on the beach, but these looked more alive, held without harm as they show it firmly in front of them.

Arthur’s heart skipped a beat, eyes never leaving their glow, while theirs never left his face. Speaking to him firmly, get gently, gazes betraying their fear of him running away.

 

“We are only leaving…”

“If you come with us.”

 

The moon rose high.

Yet there was no red shining. Only haunting blue and magenta.

The former merman trembled as he tried to compose all his thoughts, staring with entranced eyes. Seeing clearly what could only be called magic, in their hands, shown clearly to him, without reaching. Arthur raised slowly his gaze, looking with disbelieving question at the two, having heard so many times Lewis say he did not know how this could be.

 

“Y-you-“ He gulped, keeping himself from falling, feet trembling. “You are saying you can…?”

 

“Change you.” Amber eyes did not miss how Vivi looked down to her hand, her expression mournful. “Again. Only if you wished for it.”

 

The mermaid was full of doubt, only keeping herself from fleeing for the fact Lewis stood reassuring at her side. The tall merman spoke up, hearing Vivi grow silent, knowing she could not bring herself to justify the offer. He looked at him, begging with his eyes, the blond listening silently.

 

“Arthur, I told you before how I refused to listen to her. She could have had my help, but she only ended up having to resort to the one that an evil creature offered.” His black tail curled below him, magenta eyes full of shame. “Had I accepted her belief, I could have seen this much sooner. I could have been willful, I could have helped. You may know it takes will. This time it’s different, it’s not the same.”

 

Red eyes watched from the sand, calmly seeing the human gaze slowly to the sea, debating. The two others were finding words difficult to say.

Arthur looked at them again, having too many questions, which he feared that they were answered.

 

“W-would it… Work?”

 

Lewis and Vivi took deep breaths, both answering, there were multiple questions in those three words.

 

“Nothing would go wrong this time, Art. It’s only us.”

“If it would hurt, I wouldn’t be saying these words.”

 

She wouldn’t let anything come in between, and he would never hurt him.

The light faded. Arthur watched sadly as they let their hands drop at their sides, glow dying. Looking up at him nervously.

They let out their fears, one at a time.

 

“We understand if you have doubts. We have them ourselves”

“We have been waiting for days, making sure we are strong enough, that you were fine. The right moment.”

“Yet, even if we know it’s possible now, it is still asking too much. You would leave everything on land…”

“But you saw, it is possible to break the exchange. We would never tie you. You could come back if you so wished.”

 

It took a minute for Arthur to process it all.

 

“So… You are saying it is safe.” Arthur looked down at himself, frowning. “I could… “

 

They both nodded, daring to meet his eyes to prove their honesty. Even if there was pure trust in amber eyes, never doubting their words.

Vivi held her hands together, looking away.

 

“W-we understand if you need to think it over. It’s not an easy choice. G-go back and think if you really wish to-“

 

Vivi flinched, hearing a splash of water too near to her.

The mermaid blinked, shivering as she saw Arthur kneeling in front of her, his amber eyes glaring sadly at hers. The human snarled, shaking his head at her.

 

“I thought I made clear what I wished already, Viv.” She clenched her teeth, Arthur mocking her. “D-don’t tell me you’ve forgotten I trust you. You are not a fish, a-are you?”

 

There was sad laughter in his voice.

She gave him a worried look, not sharing his smile. But she shared his sadness.

 

“A-art, what about La-“

 

Arthur sighed, chuckling nervously, looking at the water.

 

“Yeah, worries me too. B-but no words I say to him will make it any better. If I do this… It wouldn’t matter the wait, it would only be worse.” Arthur looked over his shoulder, then back at them after a few seconds, full of wonder. “You said… I could change my mind.”

 

Lewis nodded slowly, his tail swaying up and down nervously.

 

“You remember how you freed her, don’t you?”

 

“Can’t forget even if I want to, man. It still sends shivers down my spine.” Amber eyes grew firm, Arthur huffing and affirming. “Anyway… I trust you both. I don’t think I can stand this anymore. I know Lance won’t like this much, but I will argue with him later, I don’t need to keep this a secret, I can show him. I- I need to get it over with…”

 

He knows Lance could understand if he shows him he’s fine. And if his uncle forbids him… He can go back. He does not know how exactly, but he has seen once already he can. They would do anything for his sake, he knows.

He would want to stay forever at their side, though.

He knows well, just by watching their bright eyes. She is still showing doubt, pondering deeply, he is looking right at him, always able to read him like a book since he grew guilty. Vivi worries for his wellbeing, Lewis knows he wishes with all his heart to be at their side.

He misses the warmth of the water.

Vivi looked up slowly, Lewis smiled. Both hearing Arthur ask them with slight hopeful joy, grinning.

 

“Get me into the water, guys…”

 

Vivi gave Arthur a long stare, both seeming to argue with only their eyes.

The three sat there, arguing silently. All of them knowing this would not be perfect, knowing well it needed thought. It was something that needed trust, dedication. It was a tie, a risk.

They waited silently, just exchanging gazes. Each swearing they were already bound.

There was nothing they could say, nor ask. This was only a loss of time.

They were tied, they just wanted to be able to be close, each second they waited, was a second in which they suffered a painful heartache.

Vivi surrendered, looking up to the moon, wondering.

Lewis held her hand, looking down at her with a smile, both merfolk having talked about how this could be. They knew the moon was only a small help. They did not need it, they only needed each other.

Arthur’s eyes glinted with glee, seeing her smile truly again, hearing her joking again, something he had feared to lose. She had lost herself.

 

“You might want to leave behind your phone, Art. I doubt you want to crawl your way home to tell him.”

 

Both boys blushed slightly, Arthur coughing awkwardly, the mermaid raising an eyebrow at him, eyeing his clothes with a funny look. While Arthur nodded with a roll of eyes Lewis began to fidget, looking away as he fumbled with his hands.

Steps echoed slowly out of water.

Red eyes looked calmly up, watching as the human grew serious once more, standing at his side on the sand.

Mystery let out a small whine, leaning his snout to allow Arthur to pet him better, listening as he whispered.

 

“Mystery, I need your help. One last time, buddy. “Arthur chuckled, taking off his vest, then a phone out of it. “I want you to stop looking out for me, and start keeping an eye on Lance. As stubbornly as you have done with me, would you?”

 

The dog let out a proud huff, seeming to be giving him a stern raise of eyebrow, snout rising.

Arthur ruffled his fur one last time, smiling in content.

 

“Thanks.” He stood, looking down at him tiredly. “Now, check on him tomorrow, please.”

 

Mystery let himself lay on the sand, guarding Arthur’s few belongings. Wondering how will a mechanic take the news. Again so impulsively.

But he did nothing to stop Arthur this time. No reason to.

Two merfolk watched as he stepped into the water again, until it reached his neck, slowly.

The human did not object as they both swam to his sides, floating calmly, letting him take a deep breath.

He did not bother to ask anything, feeling them both grasp his shoulders, gently moving him deeper into the waves. Compelling him into the sea, holding him, not needing for him to swim, doing it for him.

They took him closer to the reefs, the shore getting smaller. Yet he did not even tremble or show fear. He only gazed nervously at the water, looking back with wonder at the now far sand. But soon, he raised his gaze to them once more, both halting below the moon, between colorful coral below. Arthur felt the gentle rocking of the water, their tails moving around him carefully, hands never letting him down, keeping him close, in a warm hold against them.

His arm held onto them as well, his whole frame shivering as their hands began to glow, light increasing with each second. It did not burn as he felt it on his skin, feeling it not like flames, but like the same water, with a touch he could not describe, too foreign. But it did not make him cower.

He did look with nervousness when they both spoke, her blue eyes gaining the determination and sureness she had before, his magenta eyes showing that care and softness he had to push away while struggling for them.

 

“We are going to sink you. Focus on your heartbeat and wish, on our hold.”

“Take a deep breath. Don’t fear to let it go, we won’t let you drown, Arthur.”

 

Arthur closed his eyes, nodding.

They both smiled softly, seeing him take a long inhale, chest rising.

Arthur could not avoid frowning and bracing himself against them, feeling himself being pulled down into the sea. Their hold tight and firm.

He managed to stay calm, feeling their hands brushing their back and face, caressing. Letting him know they were there, close. If he opened his eyes in the salty water, he would see loving bright eyes never leaving him, never showing any malice even if sharpening, focusing.

He would have seen them exchanging a deep look, both mouthing something. He did not see them nod… And then bite their own lips with their fangs. Blood flowed, yet they did not care for it.

Vivi frowned, eyes full of care as she noticed slight wincing on the blond. Soon enough, Arthur opened his mouth with a small jolt, letting out his breath, unable to hold it anymore.

And just like that time, when he would have drowned in a cold cave…

He gasped, feeling warm lips brush his, a hand leaning his head sideways, closer.

Arthur opened his eyes, feeling air be let into his lungs fiercely. He met her blue eyes, her glow brushing his check, her hand holding his face as she kisses him strongly, letting all her air out. He could feel something else in her kiss, on her lips, but he did not think much of it. Not when there was something else.

Arthur’s eyes blinked dazed, the blue flames on his face seemed to tangle and crawl. All flickered for a moment, his heart skipped a beat.

He felt the same dazing moment that he felt after drinking of that flower. But instead of pain, only numbness and tiredness came. His whole body slumped, going numb in their hold. Lewis and Vivi had to get closer at his sides to prevent him of sinking more, the three almost touching the surface, moon glinting over them.

Her hand eventually let go, Arthur blinking in a daze as she pulled away with a smile. His amber eyes narrowed, seeing a trail of blood on her mouth. Her blood.

He understood. He could understand perfectly. Feeling the air she gave him almost pulse in his lungs, her blood had been taken. He felt again the strange pulsing feeling inside, his whole body aching. But not painfully, only strongly, faint. It was almost like falling asleep, but without losing conscience.

His body was struggling to change, he tried to focus on it.

It was still not enough. It was only a trace he struggled to keep.

It wouldn’t hurt. For another one pulled at him.

Arthur blinked, seeing Lewis lay his hand on his chest, firmly. The merman looking down at him with attentive sharp eyes, full of worry.

Lewis could see Arthur tremble, close his eyes again. Shaking as his body begins to change inside, faintly outside. He could feel him grow nervous, his hand against his chest, his heartbeat wild, his magenta flames almost seeming to sink into him, unnaturally.

The merman watched for a minute, waiting. Trusting himself, Vivi’s hold assuring at his side, not voicing anything but confidence. As soon as Lewis saw Arthur let Vivi’s air out in a silent gasp, the tall merman took a long inhale of water himself.

The human expected the killer whale to do as she did. He expected air. He felt him lean his head too, hand never leaving his chest, heartbeat growing faster, all his body feeling too warm to feel anything on his skin. He barely felt Lewis pulling him for a kiss.

But he did wince, not feeling air being given.

Lewis closed his eyes himself, sad as he feels Arthur flinch in reflex, feeling the water go into his lungs. Trying hard to not fight it, trying to remember how he breathed it. Their tails tried to caress, calm him.

The merman let go, having pushed out all the water out his mouth, enough with his blood. Vivi and him saw Arthur pant, inhaling more by himself, trembling. They were ready to see any signs of drowning, to pull him out to the surface at any possible sign of pain. But there was only slight discomfort, heart shaped eyebrows going down as Arthur tried to lean onto them, fingers curling on Lewis shoulder. Their bright eyes filled with hope, seeing faint scales emerge from his feet. He is breathing.

Lewis and Vivi cried, Arthur huffing as they hugged him in between them, letting only space for his lower body. Their hands laid onto him, glow tangling, never stopping.

Amber eyes opened slightly clearer, mind pounding.

He could feel his skin shivering. As how it did that night, something coming out, his flesh was changing. But there was no pain; it didn’t feel like burning or cold. It was only warm, numb.

He smiled tiredly, feeling exhausted. He smiled, for he could understand he was changing, he was able to breathe, again. There was no need for air. He did not need to struggle to keep awake, they were holding him, keeping him safe.

It took a while. It was not a fast change. They had to hold him as sometimes he jolted in reflex, a back fin growing out his back, two legs slowly engulfed below a golden skin, it’s end changing into a half moon shaped fin. Two black fins grew at his sides again, against their hold.

Arthur let out a final wheeze, letting himself collapse onto them, unable to focus anymore.

The glow slowly faded.

No tears could be seen in the water. Their bright eyes watched with pure sad joy as Arthur tried to lift his gaze at them tiredly, the three panting as they clutched each other tightly. All felt well the exhaustion, all wishing with all their hearts.

Only the moon gave light in the dim lighted water. And even then, amber eyes saw. He could see their bright eyes in the dark, his own sharpening. He could see them smiling down at him.

There were no cold gazes, there was only care. They were not leaving him, nor letting him down.

He could feel his own tail brushing theirs; he could feel his body, their hold on it.

 

“I- I’m-“

 

He was too tired to speak.

But he did laugh shakily as the other two did, rocking him slightly, Vivi outright pulling at them both in a joyful sway, the three almost disbelieving.

He had changed, perfectly. No pain, nothing lost, there was no repercussion other than the tiredness. And the promise of being bound.

A dog closed his eyes on shore, seeing the outlines of three figures emerge from the waters, laughter echoing in the night. The figures holding each other close, as if they were going to disappear from each other’s arms.

They only floated there, close, their bright skin and eyes glinting under the moon. Exchanging caring words, not wanting to let go any time soon.

This time, they could be together.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the ones saying:  
> "POOR LANCE! Arthur you impatient thing!"  
> Yes, poor him.   
> But don't you worry, I have things planned, Arthur too. Even if indeed, he just pushes for anything in an impulse... But come on, thing of how weird it would have been!:
> 
> "Uncle, I'm going to be a fish again, what do you thing?"  
> "You what?! >:U"  
> *Wrench is waved all around while discussing tails and fins*
> 
> Next, a dog, a selfie, a very annoyed mechanic and fishing up a dork.


	46. Truth

 

A tired grumble echoed.

A figure stumbled groggily into the store, opening the door that led to his small apartment upstairs.

Lance brushed his beard as he stepped into Kingsmen, switching on the lights to get ready for another day of fixing small things. A lot of work delayed for making watch on Arthur. But nothing he could not handle.

He just did not like to get up in the mornings. Much like his nephew, he is not a morning person. And like him, now he holds yet another cup of coffee.

Now that Arthur was fine and on his own, he could finally take the chance to work until midnight, and not worry for falling asleep in his office.

Today, he’s finally going back to his routine of working all day.   
The mechanic dropped the cup on a table, tools scattered all over it. He began to check things up.

To then head for the main door, to open for the day.

His hand unlocked it, with a grumpy yawn, moving away. Not expecting anyone to come so early, most of his customers came in the middle of the day, most complaining about broken microwaves or silly things anyone with brains could fix.

He took a step away from the door. Only to halt pokerfaced, hearing a small knock.

Lance raised an eyebrow, turning slowly, eyes narrowing.

 

“Who’s there?”

 

His surprise grew more, when there was not a call. But a calm bark, almost eager.

The mechanic stood there, slowly recognizing that bark. By the time he brought himself to move, a hamster had done already, crawling quickly from the office, patting the door. Whiskers twitching as little black eyes stared at it.

Lance slowly reached for the door again, opening slowly.

Both dog and human stared at each other for a long minute, Lance looking down at him deadpanned, Mystery holding up almost a smug glance.

It took another minute for Lance to speak, seeing and knowing well that the dog was alone, and that he could have very well been waiting at the door for him to wake.

 

“He’s not with you.”

 

The words were let out monotone. Lance barely reacted when Mystery seemed to let out a huff of agreement, an ear lowered at him, head leaned.

The dog padded calmly inside, not needing to do anything more to make Lance bolt for his office.

His expression turned stern, an idea creeping into his head, not liking it any. He pushed papers off his desk, reaching for a phone he dropped there after yesterday’s work, like always.

He wanted to call Arthur, not liking the idea of why Mystery would have come to his store.

He did not need to call.

Lance stared pokerfaced, for he had a few messages, sent just a couple hours ago, when the day began.

 

“What…”

 

His beard twitched as he clutched more tightly the phone, reading the first message slowly.

 

“ _Hey Lance. If you are reading this, you’re already awake. I hope you had some coffee, or maybe not, maybe less awake you get less worked up. So… remember all that you said about me doing what I want, as long as I told you? I might have taken your word on that. Maybe a little too soon than what you meant, but I‘m rambling, I’ll get to the point. They say a picture is better than a thousand words, don’t they?”_

Eyes slowly widened, scrolling to the next message.

Right there, his nephew holding his phone for a selfie, with a nervous smile, standing on the sand. Or more like sitting on it awkwardly. He stared at the golden tail, ignoring the fact that there is a mermaid behind the blond, putting two fingers behind his head, a merman scolding her on the background, in vain.

He could only focus on that tail, golden and orange tinted fins like the remains he saw falling when he found him, connected perfectly and smoothly to that golden skin with black stripes. If Arthur were not facing the phone, he maybe could see another fin behind him, only able to see two black ones coming from his sides.

There was a smug smile on his nephew’s face. Lance squinted at it with a frown, leaning closer to the screen of his phone. Swearing there are little fangs, and that his amber irises are more golden, more defined like the other two.

It took him a minute to get over his bafflement.

But soon he let out a grumbled huff, scrolling to the last message.

 

“ _Anyway, yeah, did not have any idea how to warn you of… this. So I just dived right in, literally. Sorry? Not sorry? Both, kind of. Just to prevent you of wrecking the store, I’m fine, if you can’t see in the photo. I am also not disappearing so suddenly, okay? I’m still around, for a few days at least, around those reefs south from the cay. See you on a boat soon, I’ll explain better. Please, no harpoons. Ps- I might not reply if you call to yell, my things are on the beach. Seriously, you have a boat. I’ll accept your yells that way.”_

Lance slowly let down his hand, eyebrow twitching.

A hamster and a dog looked up as the man slowly took a deep breath, laying away his phone in his pocket, not bothering to call.

He stood silent, for a minute, glaring at nothing.

But in a minute, he did curse, the store rumbling.

 

“You damn hasty rascal!”

 

Mystery exchanged a roll of eyes with Galahad, both seeing Lance bolt for his coat and things, grumbling angrily under his beard.

There was more annoyance than anger.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

A faint rumble echoed.

Three shadows looked up slowly, sharp eyes glinting as the sunrays broke the surface. Watching the faint trails of a current above.

Two bright tails moved, a third doing so more slowly. The three figures made way upwards, having waited.

A boat sailed slowly towards the reefs. Maneuvering slowly, slowing down between the rocks, the eyes of the man at the helm narrowing at the bright coral and outlines below. A hamster was calm on his shoulder, whiskers twitching as he merely curls on himself. The mechanic can see a dog leaning onto the stern, red eyes and snout pointing at each wave, tail swaying.

Both animals had been eager to follow. He had not bothered to go first to a beach.

Lance took a deep breath, moving away from the helm, stepping closer to the side of the ship, fixing his gaze on the calm waters. The sea was as blue as the sky today, almost clear.

He heard a bark near him. But he refused to look at the dog.

His eyes looked sternly at the bright golden ones looking from below.

The human did not say a word, nor move, as a blond emerged slowly, almost shyly.

They stared for a few seconds at each other, his nephew trying hard to keep his gaze on him, smiling nervously, almost sad to do so.

 

“Hello, Lance…”

 

The merman sighed, lowering his head a little, seeing Lance give him a raise of eyebrow, crossing his arms at him, not saying a word. Not seeming as happy as Mystery, the dog looking down at him with curiosity.

There was a demand in Lance’s eyes, he knew. He does not need to hear his uncle speak to know what he has in mind.

Arthur floated there for a second, having shown only his head and shoulders, not emerged fully. But now he looked away, deciding to just show him.

Lance’s eyes gained a slight trace of wonder, while a golden tail slowly rose from the water, hidden before. Arthur keeping his head low as he showed him his fins silently, more clearly than how it could be seen in a photo. He as well leaned slightly to a side, letting him see his back. Everything.

There was another minute of silence, Arthur growing nervous as Lance’s expression grows more thoughtful, almost judging.

 

“So this is how you were before I found you.”

 

“Y-yeah.”

  
Lance raised his gaze a little higher, looking down at him more. Staring at how Arthur seems to know how to swim, seeming to be calm in the water. His tail was moving gracefully and slowly, fins flowing. Not a trace of fear.

Only for his words. The merman was rubbing his left shoulder with his only hand, fidgeting, as if trying to think a way to excuse this.

Arthur tried to speak, fearing disgust from his uncle.

 

“I- I know you don’t like this. I may look strange and foreign; you could think it’s not right. But I feel it is right. At first, I found the sea strange myself. But… I soon found I missed it. I feel at home in it.”

 

Arthur flinched, Lance grumbling.

 

“You missed the sea, or them?”

 

Golden eyes blinked up, seeing a firm question on his glare.

He found himself thinking for a moment.

 

“Both.”

 

Lance’s eyes narrowed, seeing Arthur give him an honest answer, no trace of doubt in that word.

He had to look away from the firm gaze of his nephew’s eyes, something else emerging at his side, more strongly than he did.

Arthur looked sideways, smiling as Vivi gave him a reassuring nudge of tail and a firm nod. Telling him she would support him.

He would need it.

Lance was not yelling, but still he was not showing happiness as he faces him. 

 

“So you are really leaving again, with them.”

 

Arthur huffed, his tail moving slightly erratic below him, unable to affirm it.

 

“Only if you approved of it, I guess.”

 

Lance cut him off, slightly bitter.

 

“You have already made that choice twice without asking.”

 

Arthur cowered slightly at that, but luckily Vivi was nothing but taken aback.

Lance looked down at the mermaid as she spoke up firmly, her blue eyes full of sincerity.

 

“He is asking you, right now!”

 

Lance pointed with a hand, shrugging.

 

“Kind of changed already, don’t you think? A little pointless to ask now.”

 

“Not quite, Lance.” The mechanic looked at her with wonder, seeing her dare to refer to him by name, and argue his words bravely. “He changed back once, didn’t he? I wouldn’t have changed him again, without knowing he could change his mind! We wanted to show you he’s fine like this, knowing you would argue against it, you stubborn human!”

 

It runs in the family.

Arthur saw his uncle lean on the railing, pondering. Paying mind to her words, slowly.

Asking carefully, tone hard to discern.

 

“Is that true, Arthur?...”

 

There was weariness in Lance’s tone. But he can see there is a trace of consideration.

He was going to answer, but another did for him again. Arthur jolted a little, Lewis finally seeming to realize there were no harpoons being thrown. Still, the tall merman emerged behind them, arguing shyly; black tail swaying nervously, still not so sure about the harpoon thing, no matter how Arthur tried to tell him there would be none.

 

“W-we wouldn’t lie, sir. Even if we are not as bad liars as him.”

 

“D-dude!”

 

Vivi rolled her eyes, hearing Arthur swat at Lewis for that last sentence, the killer whale raising his hands at his sides, wondering what he said wrong.

Lance stared at the three, taking note of how the animals at his sides stayed completely calm. Even eager to see them keep on being dorks in the water.

The mechanic stood there, seeing his nephew finally look away grumpily from Lewis, seeming now just like them. Almost no difference, at ease.

Lewis did yelp silently when Lance interrupted them, Arthur remembering his uncle was still staring at them.

 

“You two, go away.” Vivi swayed closer to the boat, ready to yell in their defense. But she closed her mouth, Lance ending his sentence. “I want to speak with Arthur for a moment. Alone.”

 

She seemed to doubt, pouting.

But soon she agreed, Arthur giving her a sigh and nod, smiling nervously. Lewis agreed immediately to let Arthur deal with his family, only him able to truly do so.

Arthur took a deep breath, Vivi and Lewis giving him a last supportive glance before submerging.

He knew they were still near below, and that they could hear. Still, without them at his sides, he was more nervous below the stern look of Lance.

He jolted, Lance waving a hand at him, calling him.

 

“Get closer, kid. I want you face to face.”

 

Arthur swayed closer to the edge of the boat, having to raise his head even more so, to be able to meet his uncle’s eyes.

Lance still did not seem satisfied with that.

The blond raised his hand in question, blinking.

 

“W-what? I’m close as I can be.”

 

“I have seen them breach on the beach. You don't need the water. I want you to get on deck.”

 

“On deck?” Arthur leaned his head, raising an eyebrow with a smug smile. “Yeah, wait a sec. I’ll jump like if I’m a dolphin in a show. Do you have some rings now that we think of it?”

 

Lance rolled his eyes, seeing that becoming a merman had not changed his sarcastic self.

Arthur grew more confused, seeing Lance walk towards his cabin for a minute.

 

“L-lance? Hey, what-“

 

He was back soon enough.

Arthur yelped, a big net falling onto his face, thrown grumpily overboard.

Lance wanted to laugh a little as Arthur trashed nervously, quick to push off himself the net with a small growl, letting it hang into the water, Lance keeping a side of it grabbed.

The merman pouted, watching as Lance tied it on the side of the deck, near a crack handle. A long time since he fished.

 

“Get on it.”

 

Arthur looked at the big net, space enough for him to lay on it more or less. It was not so rough to the touch, not scratching his skin.

Lance waited as Arthur resigned, slowly swimming into it, sitting on it nervously.

Once he did, Lance began to rotate the crank, lifting the net up towards the deck.

Enough for Arthur to be able to plop himself onto it with a thud. Expression showing how much he did not like being treated like a fish, hating the funny look Lance was giving him.

But he pushed those thoughts away, Lance crossing his arms again, stepping close to him as he laid like a fish out of water.

Arthur laughed nervously, sitting up slowly on his tail, almost able to look to Lance at the same level. And still, the man looked intimidating. Not that he thought he would harm him, never.

But he was ready to hear him scream, to curse, to demand. To be told he was forbidden of his trust, forever. Inhuman.

He may-

 

“Are you truly sure about this?”

 

Arthur blinked, Lance using a tone too soft to be his usual grumpy self.

The merman stared at his uncle, not understanding the worried look on him, eyeing his tail and fins closely. There was no apprehension on his stare, only curiosity.

Soon, Arthur answered honestly with a slow nod, smiling sadly. Knowing not to make Lance wait.

 

“I am, Lance.”

 

His family did not seem completely convinced, frowning as he petted slightly a hamster on his shoulder, whispering.

 

“Can I know if you’ll be safe this time?”

 

Arthur hated to see Lance worry. But he does not need to.

He pointed faintly his lower fin at the water, little fangs showing as he promised.

 

“With them, I will be. I’m a hundred percent sure of it. They wouldn't leave me alone.”

 

Lance let his hand lower from Galahad’s fur, sighing loudly as he comes to accept Arthur’s view.

 

“Then I think I can’t keep you in that darn cay, like a golden fish in a bowl, can I?” Golden eyes glinted with joy, seeing Lance smile tiredly, shaking his head. “Just be careful that nothing bites your tail, you clueless mermaid.”

 

“I am not-“  


“Whatever.” Arthur’s gaze softened, seeing Lance step slightly away, waving him off. “I’ll tell everyone you’ve moved on to another island, with a boat I fixed for you. I’m not calling the police again. So go fish, kid. I won’t keep you trapped any longer.”

 

There was sadness in his uncle’s eyes.

The mechanic refused to look as Arthur inched closer, leaning his head at him. His voice echoing in the silence that grew.

 

“Lance… I’m not disappearing.” Lance’s looked slowly down, Arthur grasping his arm, his face firm, with a sad grin. “I’ll come back. When the waters grow warm again. There’s not much time until that, is it? Only a while.”

 

The man huffed, eyes narrowing with a knowing grumpy smile, his nephew waving his tail at him, mocking him.

 

“Besides, I’ll need to check how you are doing in Kingsmen! Poor Galahad can only do so much to keep it safe, you tend to fall asleep in your office! I hope to not see it burned to the ground when I’m back!”

 

There was a moment of silence. A dog sitting watching as both exchanged knowing looks.

Arthur had inched closer to Lance, crawling slightly nearer to the edge of deck…

Below the boat, two merfolk laid their ears onto the keel, trying to hear everything.

And hear they did.

Vivi blinked as a loud yelp echoed, followed by a startled gasp from Lewis, something making a big splash near them. Both watched baffled as Arthur rolled in the water with a dumb look on his face. Having not expected one of Lance’s feet to nudge him off deck, where there was no railing.

Lewis and Vivi neared him, the three looking up as a loud voice rumbled into the waves.

 

“And I hope to not see you moping again; you do it all the time!” The three merfolk emerged slowly, blinking as Lance walked to the helm, huffing at them. “They better prove to be a good influence on you, or you are getting back to that net, and on my wall! I will not get my eyes off you, if you come back with you tail between your…!”

 

Lance help his hand up with an eyebrow raised, trying to end the sentence. In the end just ending up letting it down. There was only tail.

Arthur blinked poker faced, a mermaid suddenly pulling at him, squishing him as she boasts.

 

“No worries, Lance! I’ll will be the one to keep an eye on him! He’s in good hands! He won’t get into any trouble I don’t see coming!”

 

Lewis coughed, swaying nervously at their side. Looking up at the mechanic apologetically.

Whispering slightly.

 

“And I’ll keep an eye on her, sir…”

 

Lance stared at the two merfolk, floating protectively near Arthur, who was blushing madly, trying to find a way to unlatch the tight hold of the dolphin.

Lewis smiled, seeing Lance sigh, slamming a hand onto the helm, looking back to the cay.

 

“You better.”

 

Vivi let go of Arthur.

The blond moved away from her, swimming a little forward, seeing the boat begin to move away. Lance giving him a last faked uncaring wave of hand.

Lewis and Vivi did not stop Arthur from submerging, seeing him bolt to take speed.

Mystery was the only one keeping his gaze on the waves, Lance keeping his eyes on the coast ahead.

The dog barked, tail swaying as he saw a golden glint flowing besides the boat, sunken in the water. Soon, another figure caught up with it, making the waters glow bluer. It took another minute for another to manage to swim as fast as them, a big black and white tail moving gently near them.

Lance did not look as a splash echoed, followed by yelled words, muffled by the rumble of the motor and waves.

 

“Lance! One last thing!” There was another splash, words dying. It took a few seconds more for another splash, more words yelled. “Take care of Mystery while I’m gone, would you?!”

 

Arthur submerged again, another splash as his small jump ended.

Yet he kept on swimming close, trying to keep his pace with the boat. Eyes mournful as he sees Lance nod faintly, only a hamster peeking at the water.

His uncle refused to look. But Arthur knew he couldn't.

He couldn’t bring himself to say goodbye either.

He would come back.

Arthur kept himself underwater, Lewis swimming at his side, giving him a reassuring smile, sensing his sadness as he watched the ship go away.

Only Vivi did not slow her movements, her tail kicking fast and strong as her eyes look up curiously, at the red eyes fixed on her.

She grinned, taking impulse, wanting to see Mystery closer.

The dog barked, Vivi jumping out of water to look at him, making a much more impressive jump than the one Arthur made, almost leaping completely away from the waves.

Managing to wave bye to the dog midair, diving as if nothing soon after.

Mystery whined, looking back, seeing her figure make a sharp turn, stopping following. The other two had slowed, left behind by the speeding boat.

The mermaid returned to their side, the three floating there as they watched the boat reach the eastern side of the coast. Slowly out of sight as it went for the docks, Lance not looking back.

Arthur bowed his head, letting out a long puff of water, eyes closing with a deep frown.

He did not object as they held him again, his tail stopping moving so much, swaying sadly. Letting Vivi brush her forehead with his, Lewis laying his head on their hair. The two trying to ease the sadness they knew would come.

Golden eyes opened, narrowing with a smile, remembering what Lance whispered before pushing him off deck.

 

_“See you soon then. You better be happy.”_

He leaned against their hold, humming a small sound of agreement.

He will be.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

There had been warmth.

He squirmed slightly, moving his tail.

He tried to curl it again, onto what it had been brushing before.

Yet he could not feel the warmth of the other two, who had been besides him, holding.

Arthur frowned, fins twitching. He slowly opened his eyes, feeling the slight cold currents. He sat up, mouth opening with his sleepiness, and confusion. Seeing that he was alone on the nest made of seaweed and coral, nothing besides him anymore.

He was alone.

The angelfish floated off the nest slowly, raising an eyebrow, not understanding why there were not here.

They had been sleeping, sharing warmth in the now colder waters, waiting for him to get used fully to the change again, before beginning their travel into the sea.

Yet they were gone, he was sleeping alone. They were here, hugging him close. He can still see the trace of their weight onto the seaweed. If they had left, it had been not long ago.

But why wake up in the middle of the night?

Arthur swayed out from below the reefs looming over the nest, peeking up with sleepy eyes at the bright moon above.

He shook his tail and fins with a huff, trying to get used to the coolness of the water, and shake off his sleep.

He then frowned; trying to guess why was he alone.

It did not cross his mind that they left for ill intended reasons, his trust too strong. He did not worry much either, remembering how the morning after his change they brought him food. He fell asleep soon enough, tired from the spell. He woke to them at his side, realizing they had taken the night to speak and find food.

Still, that did not seem a good idea today. They had dinner as the sun went down.

Why would they have to find food in the middle of the night, when they could do that in the morning before leaving?

Arthur grumbled, shaking his head, disapproving.

He swam ahead, trying to guess where they were, and get ready to scold them.

They could have at least told him why they got up.

He sure hopes they have not told him and he is just searching after having ignored their words with a grumpy sleepy swat of tail.

The merman began to swim around the reefs in the southern coast.

If he called, he could maybe feel the movement between reefs not so far away.

Blue eyes watched intently the object in her hands, glinting in the dark.

Her fingers brushed with care the outlines of the thing she fixed on it, its yellow color seen in the dark. Her eyes closed as she chuckled, her tail swaying happily, finally having finished.

That chuckle echoed.

Golden eyes blinked not far away, the merman slowing down, turning slowly to face the direction of the sound.

It did not take him much time to spot her between the reefs.

Vivi was unaware as the blond loomed behind her, slowly nearing as she sat on the sand of the bottom.

 

“...I swear, this explains why you eat so much, Viv.”

 

She is always full of energy.

The mermaid gasped loudly, her tail jolting as his grumble echoed behind her.

Arthur rose an eyebrow with a frown, seeing her turn around, but quickly trash to hide something behind her, what she had been holding.

 

“A-arty! What are you doing awake?!”

 

He snorted, crossing his arm and his black fins at her, tail pointing.

 

“Could ask the same, don’t you think?” He leaned his head, trying to peek behind her. “What are you doing there?”

 

He huffed, for as soon as he tried to lean around to see the object, she raised her fins, swatting at his nose.

 

“N-nothing!”

 

He pouted down at her, swaying slightly away, hand rising in defeat.

 

“Ugh, f-fine…” He sighed, seeing her bit her lip. “At least can I know why you left?”

 

Vivi let go with a hand of the thing, brushing her hair awkwardly, letting out a long trail of air.

Arthur stared confused at her odd demeanor, seeing her change her mind nervously.

 

“Actually, it’s something. I- I just didn’t want you to see it yet.” Arthur’s eyes slowly widened, Vivi holding it out for him to see. “I was going to give it to you in the morning. But it does not matter if it’s done and you’re awake, does it?”

 

Arthur sunk a little, staring baffled at the black bracelet in her hands, a small starfish fixed on one side, all the surface a bright black if it were not for it, a bright soft yellow.

The angelfish sat near the dolphin, his hand laying slowly and with doubt on it, mouth opening and closing.

She chuckled as he looked up at her in wonder.

 

“Y-you made this?”

 

It would be a silly question if she could take all the credit.

Vivi smiled, letting the bracelet fall into his hand, amused by his dumb stare.

 

“Almost. In reality, Lewis began to make it a long time ago, but he forgot it in the reefs. I remembered where he dropped it, and finished it.”

 

Lewis told her how Arthur liked to toy with starfishes.

 

“It’s…” Vivi’s heartbeat fastened, seeing Arthur’s never stop staring at the the trinket, with a glint in his eyes. “It’s beautiful, Viv. T-thank you.”

 

She chuckled, tail swaying happily.

 

“I wanted to finish it before leaving.” Arthur blinked at the next words. “That’s why I left you two snoring without me.”

 

She slowly lost her smile, seeing Arthur stare at her with a confused look.

Vivi leaned her head, growing confused by his stare as well.

 

“What?”

 

Arthur frowned, slowly putting on the bracelet, laying out words that confused her as well.

 

“Viv, when I woke up Lewis was not there. I woke for the cold.”

 

She stuttered, not understanding.

 

“W-what? No, when I left, he was holding you tight, like if you were a plushy! He didn’t wake up.”

 

“W-well, he is not there now? I’m not making that up. If he was really squishing me, I wouldn’t have felt cold, or be here now, would I? There’s no way to get out of his hugs.”

 

Both exchanged long stares, having no clue.

Until they looked away, pouting, speaking at once.

**“He is making breakfast, isn’t he?...”**

The dork could worry for their stomachs a lot. And there was not a moment in which he did not love to boast his skills. They would not be surprised if he’s trying to catch a big fish, to be full in the morning and make a good start out of their travel.

The blond and bluenette kicked their tails, swimming off the sand.

Vivi missed how Arthur secured with caring eyes the bracelet on his wrist, not wanting to swim as fast as her and make it fall.

The mermaid led fast through the dim lighted reefs, eyes sharpening as she tried to see the big killer whale. Taking mind on any movement, any fish he could be following.

She wouldn’t feel much sound of a chase.

He is not hunting.

Something flowed, long and dense.

A black tail swayed besides it, two hands brushing carefully.

Magenta eyes watched carefully as he intertwined the vines, the blue leafs tied together to make a soft silky trail. There was a smaller plant nearby, still flowing alive, even if its upper side had been cut. What had been a long and tall seaweed, laid now in his hands, still with its deep blue color, looking fresh and soft to the touch.

Lewis smiled, clutching close with a blush the long scarf, made from the plant they made grow together.

He opened his eyes, hands lowering slightly, hearing a faint echo.

Looking sideways, seeing something blue swim in the distance.

 

“Vivi.”

 

The mermaid halted her fast moves, hearing his call. Intentional.

Lewis did not move as she did, nearing him with curious eyes, spotting him in the dark.

She was fast to sink to the rocks he sat on, her eyes narrowing at the outlines of what he held.

 

“Lew?”

 

Vivi finally sat at his side, eyeing with wonder the long scarf he held.

She grew even more surprised when he did not say anything, only fast to lay the scarf onto her shoulders, tying it up gently around, as she could only blink.

 

“Like this…” Vivi looked down at her neck, Lewis smiling sadly, hands brushing the scarf and her shoulders, now covered. “You don’t have to see those scars anymore.”

 

He hated to see her glance to them from time to time. A trace of that shame and regret coming back each time.

He had planned to make this scarf as soon as he saw this plant grow strong. He knew it wouldn’t die or whiter even if cut.

Vivi bit her lip, a trembling smile growing on her lips, her hands laying clenched onto the scarf, pulling it close, feeling it flow gently at her side.

She fell silent, Lewis seeing the gratefulness in her eyes. Golden eyes narrowed with sadness, Arthur finally catching up with her, having seen Lewis give her the scarf.

The blond whispered, smiling too, giving Lewis a grateful look, the tall merman blushing as he looked at him.

 

“Thanks, Lewis… It suits her.”

 

Vivi seemed to nod, her tail swaying against the blue scarf, matching the color of her tail and eyes.

Arthur was grateful for her smile, the mermaid laughing silently, closing her eyes as she hugs the scarf, never wanting to cry.

Lewis and Arthur let her calm down, the killer whale looking at the angelfish.

Golden eyes blinked, seeing magenta eyes narrow, suddenly, with surprise.

 

“Is that-“

 

Arthur looked down, lifting a little his arm, seeing Lewis look at it.

 

“O-oh.” He showed the bracelet under the dim light, nearing a little more the two. “The bracelet?”

 

Lewis nodded with a confused frown, Arthur letting him brush it with his hand.

 

“The bracelet I began tinkering with.” He shook his head at it, not understanding. “But I left it away. I never finished-“

 

“I- I did.”

 

Both mermen looked again at her. She was smiling sheepishly at Lewis, seeming to have recovered slightly of her surprise for the scarf.

She laughed, making Lewis blush with the next words she chuckled.

 

“I had to finish it. You wouldn’t admit you wanted to give it to him.”

 

Arthur raised an eyebrow, both Vivi and him looking with smug smiles at the now very shy merman.

 

“I- I-!”

 

Both Vivi and Arthur laughed, Lewis’ brain seeming to melt. Not knowing if to admit he was shy to admit he liked him, when he was still weary, or to say he would have wanted to give it to him now, but was unable to remember where he dropped it.

The three just ended up falling silent, sitting together between colorful coral. She held her new scarf close, her blue eyes looking at them both with more care than she could have for the gift. Golden eyes were fixed on his bracelet, one of his black fins nudging it as he averts his gaze with a faint smile. Lewis regained his composure, heart healing slightly as he sees them trust him, glad to be nearby.

The three merfolk stayed there for a long while, tails brushing gently.

But eventually a Lewis commanded softly to go back to their nest.

They had a long journey to begin in the morning.

They agreed easily, following to it. Letting him pull them between seaweed, the three laying with their tails tangled, hands holding each other.

They soon fell asleep, unable to feel the coolness of the waters.

Only the wonder of the time they would share.

No longer lonely.

 


	47. Origin

 

The sea sure is vast.

He has lost count of how many days he has been swimming. And how many times Lewis has had to tell Vivi to slow down. Only Lewis seemed to remember he is not used to swim miles a day like them, the mermaid losing herself in her enthusiasm.

It was not a strange thing that they had to find her between the blue, for her fast pacing.

But he wouldn’t really complain, not when he is having as much fun as her.

Arthur was human. And as human, he had always had the same view of the sea. He had imagined it all would be the same, an infinity of blue and grey, depending on the moon and sun.

He was wrong.

The journey was long; Lewis warned beforehand that they would have to venture far from land, deep into the sea. It did not worry him.

It made him wonder.

Each day, they got deeper into the ocean, indeed. And each day, his eyes opened in amazement at each view.

He had seen colorful coral near the cay; they had a green coast made of rare rocks. But nothing compared with what laid sunken away from his home.

They led him through the vast waters, that sometimes were wide open, indeed an abyss in which to advance and get lost. But it sometimes glinted golden; bright light piercing it. It did not look empty either; sometimes it reflected the lights of the huge swarms of sealife that roamed, nothing he had ever seen. Not seeming to flee as much from them, like they do with ships and humans. They only fled when Vivi swam through it all, catching a few fishes in the process with her usual cackle.

Those vast openings were not the only thing he saw.

He saw huge formations of reefs, so contracted and high, so complex yet natural, all tangling with more colors that he thought he was able to see together or process in his mind. The bottom of the ocean was full of plants of many types, all kinds of colorful fish he had never seen, not even if he surfed the internet. They all seemed to tangle between the bright rocks, a thousand places where to hide, to lay, to find sustain. It was full of life and warmth, the vegetation and sunrays always touching the soft surfaces.

He thought all would be the same. And he thought wrong, the world always proved him wrong.

As they swam through, always together, his eyes looked at how all was different. Sometimes there were reefs, sometimes the bottom was less deep, a white sand that looked pleasant to the touch, he saw too abysses, even if less dark and scary, tangling only with the depths' dim light, an opening that would look inviting to anyone used to the dark. They did not venture into those.

They kept swimming close to the surface, always seeing the bright sky. Vivi taking pride in her jumps, mocking him as he only managed small ones. As much as he tried, she just was born to leap over anything in life. Lewis never seemed to tire, his tail kicking strongly but with calculation, always behind of them. He could swim for much more time than them, but he always commanded to find a place to rest when night fell.

The days went along without him truly realizing it. The first day he kept glancing back towards the cay, not really believing he was leaving. Now, he can only look forward. At them.

Forgetting easily how much time he has been already with them, little time. But it felt like more as he feels their hold in the nights, tight but gentle, never letting him drift with the occasional stronger currents.

Lewis did say they were heading into an area which was roamed by more merfolk. But he expected to only be seeing his family.

Arthur had been following Vivi yesterday, along sharp grey reefs, following as they both wait for Lewis to find some food around, a small pause in their travel. Until he saw something in the distance.

Vivi snickered slightly, seeing him float mouth agape, staring rather like an idiot, as he sees a small group of merfolk talking not far away, swimming slowly.

 

“ _It’s rude to stare, Art.”_

Arthur blinked at her words. Said rather mockingly.

The angelfish did shy and blush as he realized he had really been staring intently. Much like humans, the merfolk eventually felt they were being stared at, and now were sending from the distance rises of eyebrows, whispering for seeing him. The blond ended up hiding slightly behind Vivi, the dolphins frowning at him, for his stare and for seeing his tail. Again, like Lewis said, a merfolk like him was uncommon and unseen, strange.

Vivi pouted, seeing the group comment on him, when Arthur’s honest curiosity was not wrong. Their now judging glances were ruder than his wonder. She would have bolted towards them to shoo them away, for they had been calmly swimming before, now stopping to glare at them.

She didn’t need to.

Both Arthur and Vivi blinked as the group suddenly gasped, backing slightly away, eyes opening in faint weariness. When they looked behind themselves, Lewis was there, holding a plate of seaweed with fish on top, magenta eyes blinking as he sees that group flee rather quickly and with faint whispers. Golden and blue eyes narrowed, seeing that the dolphins had swam away for seeing Lewis swimming from the reefs.

But the killer whale only laughed slightly at their worried frowns, shrugging, cheerfully saying it was normal. Only handing them the snack, as if nothing.

Arthur ate silently, as Vivi growled while devouring her share. Lewis trying to calm her outrage, brushing away the matter. Or at least trying.

Arthur did not like either how some merfolk feared Lewis. But he could only calm down lightly, seeing magenta eyes fill with joy, Lewis speaking of his family. They were one day away from their home. He could see the love in his eyes, true care for the ones that gave him trust. His family did not care what he was, but who he is.

The blond smiled, the conversation quickly changed that afternoon. Vivi’s anger changing to wonder and questions about the Peppers, which Lewis tried to answer between her firing words.

Arthur was nervous about seeing more merfolk. Vivi was excited to meet them. And Lewis wondered how he would explain his delay and his companions.

Not that they would not be received with open arms.

Next day, they reached an area dressed with soft sand, white rocks and long seaweed flowing all around, all dressing the bottom like a garden.

Their curiosity rose now, Lewis smiled at them, calling them in between those gentle soft plants, pushing them open with an arm, like a curtain in reverse.

They swam into the garden, not needing to be careful between this seaweed, all flowing and drifting gently, divided, the blue waters spacious between them.

 

“Almost there.”

 

Vivi and Arthur leaned their heads, seeing Lewis fasten his pace, getting a little ahead.

They saw he peeked behind some more vines, seeming to look down at what laid behind. His tail seemed to sway in nervousness behind him.

Lewis’ smile faded slightly, seeing well the familiar clearing between the reefs, a spacious bed of sand empty of rocks, light from above making it seem a field, but sandy. He slumped slightly as the other two floated over his shoulders, peeking at the scene.

There was no one there, but they could see that someone had been. There was what Arthur assumed a table made of coral and rocks, structured by weight. There were also containers made of seaweed tied, like Vivi’s scarf. There were objects and trinkets scattered on the sand around, made of coral.

They watched as Lewis stepped into the clearing, his smile turning into a small worried frown. The killer whale whispered, raising his hands to fumble with them.

 

“W-we live here.” There was his big nest not so far away, between the small rocks at the edge of the clearing. “They always come back here after the season. B-but-“

 

The clearing is empty.

Arthur and Vivi opened their mouths to say something, knowing that Lewis was thinking that they could have maybe moved away, maybe for his delay.

But they couldn’t.

Golden and blue eyes blinked, something moving fast between the plants nearby, three little shadows suddenly casting over them. But those shadows moved around them before they could catch a glimpse of what made them, something moving fast over their heads, bolting right for the orca giving them his back.

 

“ **Lewis!”**

Magenta eyes widened, the killer whale yelping as he is tackled from behind, pushing him forward and onto the sand.

Vivi’s eyes glinted, Arthur stared mouth agape poker faced. Both seeing Lewis beam, struggling to sit up on the sand as three young girls pin him, their dark pink tails moving nonstop as they yell at him.

 

“Where were you?!”

“We were beginning to think you wouldn’t come back!”

“We were bored! Dad does not know how to make us jump as high as you out the water!”

“And mom would send us too high!”

“We missed your food too!”

“Mom and dad can’t make their minds about how to make it!”

 

“G-girls, please-“

 

They pouted, interrupting him with small slams of tails, their little fangs showing as they complained, not making his cheerful smile falter.

 

**“We missed you!”**

They huffed and fell silent, their brother laughing silently, managing to wrap them between his arms and sit up, giving them a funny look.

 

“I missed you too; so do you really think I would not come back? And let you cause havoc?” Lewis blinked, looking up, seeing Arthur and Vivi there. One swaying awkwardly, the other looking with a warm smile. He coughed, smiling nervously. “I kind of couldn’t come back yet.”

 

The girls slowly followed their brother’s glance, their bright yellow eyes fixing on the dolphin and angelfish, only Vivi waving happily, Arthur was still not used to merfolk.

Said former human could only yelp when those three escaped their brother’s hold, the three dashing, surrounding them and piercing them with intent stares.

Arthur grew more nervous, Vivi laughed, the pointy hair of the small dolphins bouncing as they questioned, each louder than the other.

 

“Who are they?”

“Is this why you are late, Lewis?”

“What kind of merfolk is he?”

 

The blond squirmed away, the three had inched closer to him, yellow eyes squinted in wonder and deep thought, one daring to nudge one of his black fins, to Vivi’s amusement.

Lewis had no time to answer, the girls suddenly gasping, glaring at him with faked shocked movements.

Yelling at their brother with pouts and a tone of surprise.

 

“ **You said you were not interested in the season, at all! And look at you! You come back with someone!”** They pointed at Vivi and Arthur with their arms, tails kicking. **“But not only one, two?!”**

Arthur did not catch up at first. But by the red look suddenly on Lewis’ face and by how the merman was beginning to blurt…

 

“W-what?! I-it’s not that! I-!”

 

Vivi let out a small huff, raising an eyebrow, no one paying mind to the blond slowly swaying away from everyone, deadpanned.

 

“Lew?” Lewis had now four very energetic dolphins looking down at him, making him cower on himself nervously. His sisters were crossing their arms, backing up a now questioning Vivi. “I thought we meant something?!”

 

The tall merman began to move his hands around, blue and yellow eyes looming over him, inquisitive.

As he tries to say anything, and at the same time nothing.

 

“I- But they- I mean, that- Vivi, I-! My sisters-“

 

Vivi gasped dramatically, faking lament, pushing her scarf as she raises her head with a pout and wave of tail. Obviously enjoying the fun of messing with Lewis, finding his nervousness cute.

 

“And I was considering letting my travels behind to nest and settle!”

 

Arthur had been swaying awkwardly as far as possible from their ramblings, backing backwards towards the plants at the edge of the clearing.

But he halted and blinked, golden eyes lowering to the sand, seeing a big shadow slowly loom over him, casted down. By something, or someone, very tall.

He slowly raised his gaze to Lewis and Vivi, all looking towards his direction as a deep, strong and calm voice echoed behind him.

 

“What’s going on here about nesting?”

 

The blond slowly looked over him, tail and fins tensing. Eyes opening more as he saw a very tall woman of dark skin, able to glare somehow with her eyes closed, her arms crossed as she looks at the scene, her dark grey tail dangling firm and gracefully under her.

Arthur floated frozen, dumb-faced, again shocked by the sight of another merfolk. Vivi blinked with wonder as Lewis tried to stand tall, composing himself nervously.

 

“H-hello mother.”

 

Vivi and Arthur had a sudden realization as they stare at the tall mermaid, her lips having a small smile, there, even if hard to discern.

But they couldn’t say anything or look much more at her, another voice echoing. More cheerful, but as well slightly tired as rustling echoes.

 

“Dear, did the kids swim into-?”

 

Pink eyes blinked, the merman finally pushing the plants away from his path, standing at his wife’s side.

Mr. Pepper was confused as he did not only see his daughters, who he had been trying to follow before, but as well two merfolk he did not know.

Vivi and Arthur saw the dolphin of pink and white tail, matching his hair. She was more fast to greet with another wave of hand and tail, while Arthur only managed to raise his hand in a half thought awkward greeting.

Mr. Pepper was fast to see his daughters around Lewis, there near the mermaid he did not know. A bright smile grew on the small man’s face, his hands rising together, in a motion that Vivi and Arthur found familiar.

 

“Lewis! You are finally back!” The man looked again at the other two, not losing his warm smile. Lewis sighing while Arthur tries to keep his ground with a nervous smile, as his mother seems to look down on him curiously. “And I see that not alone. Who are they, son?”

 

His daughters opened their mouths, seeming to want to yell something. Luckily, Lewis dashed, two of his hands covering two mouths, his fins plopping on the latest’s lips. Preventing any awkward introductions.

Arthur was grateful as Lewis swam to his side, the tall merman facing his parents, smiling as he explained.

 

“Sorry to arrive so late.” He motioned a hand at Arthur and Vivi, the later had already swam fast, floating behind him and waving her tail happily. “These are Arthur and Vivi, they-“

 

Lewis sighed, Vivi bolting and not wasting time to shake the hand of his father, who seemed unfazed by her energy, only greeting her back.

 

“Nice to meet you, sir! I was so excited to finally meet you both!”

 

“It’s nice to meet you too, Vivi.” He laughed, seeing his son grow slightly shy. “I guess he really could not avoid meeting someone while trying to avoid the crowd.”

 

“F-father-“

 

Vivi snorted, her voice interrupting as always.

 

“Oh yes. He was trying very well to isolate himself! You see, I was near a cay, as well ignoring all this season’s boring thing, when I cross my way with him. Even if he was helpful and all, and I was grateful for it, he was fast to claim to part ways, even if we both wanted to just swim around and wait. And of course, I couldn’t let him be so stubborn, so I made him stay, and it’s a long story really. But here we are.”

 

“My, that really sounds like him!” Mr. Pepper smiled, amused by Lewis’ face, trying to keep himself from not covering his red face. The smaller merman chuckled, pointing his tail to the clearing. “Why don’t you come in to our nest? You could tell us more while I share some snacks, sitting around the table, don’t you think? What do you say dear?”

 

Arthur stared as Mr. Pepper looked up to his wife, who had an unreadable stare. Her eyes seeming to still be fixed on him, piercing.

She had her arms still crossed, and seemed to be pondering very deeply, as if judging the most important matter. The angelfish grew nervous as her fins began to rise behind her, her frame tensing as she began to get ready to voice something.

In a complete serious tone, that could have been intimidating.

 

“I’ll make the food.”

 

If it were not an offer of snacks.

Golden eyes blinked, Lewis laughing, Ms. Pepper finally swam around Arthur, going for the table and a few tools scattered there, rummaging through a small coral chest nearby.

Arthur found himself more at ease as Lewis’ father stepped ahead, an arm raised to invite them.

 

“Don’t stand there, you are more than welcome.”

 

Both Arthur and Vivi nodded, one more nervous than the other. Lewis' sisters nudged them forward with laughter, yellow eyes full of amusement as they accept the offer.

 

“Thank you!”

“T-thanks.”

 

There was no wonder where Lewis got his softness and firmness.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Mr. Peppers lowered his hands onto the table, letting down his plate, head bowing with a frown, somehow still wearing his sweet smile as he asked.

 

“Son, didn’t you say you wouldn’t use the technique I told you?”

 

Lewis coughed, looking away shyly, Vivi having a smug smile at his side. Both she and Arthur sitting near him at the table.

 

“I- I had to turn around that shark.”

 

Vivi nodded firmly, patting the table with a firm hand.

 

“And he did it perfectly! I wouldn’t be here if not!”

 

They had been asked how they met, Vivi quick to relate how they ended up swimming together around that cay.

Arthur was still baffled that it seemed to be Lewis’ father the one to know how to turn around sharks, and not his mother. Or maybe both. But Ms. Pepper had barely voiced anything as she sits at her husband’s side.

Mr. Pepper shrugged, chuckling.

 

“It does not matter, son. You did well, I'm proud.” He looked up, laying eyes on Arthur, who shied again under his stare. “But I still wonder, how did you meet him? I can see he… Is an angelfish? They are not common in the ocean.”

 

Pink eyes were slightly and subtly narrowed with interest. Finding too much resemblance on that golden skin to a dolphin’s one. He has not seen one like him before.

He did not object as Vivi was fast to cough and say something hurriedly, the blond looking away nervously.

 

“He lived around the cay! We found him around, and he helped Lewis get unstuck from some rocks.”

 

She knew well that it was easier to lie if saying truth.

Ms. Pepper suddenly spoke, with her usual calm but strong voice, looking at her son.

 

“You got stuck?”

 

Lewis sighed, fumbling with his hands. Never keeping an answer from his mother.

 

“Yes, I did. There was a storm.” Arthur smiled, Lewis’ looking down at him gratefully. “But thanks to him I got out. I’m fine. So there’s no need to talk about that.”

 

The Peppers let it go, but Mr. Pepper still laughed, speaking softly.

 

“A nice thing then that he was around. I see he has not left your side.” Pink eyes closed, his tail tangling with his wife’s one, his voice growing nostalgic. “I remember when I saw your mother at the end of the river’s course. I haven’t been able to leave the ocean since then either.”

 

The three watched as the merman sighed, brushing away the matter after exchanging a look with his wife. He smiled bright again, looking at his daughters, the three propped over Lewis’ shoulders.

 

“Girls, why don’t you swim around and search the area for a nice bundle of seaweed? I’m sure they will need a nice place to sleep; your brother can’t leave so soon, can he? It’s getting late, and they could stay.”

 

The three dolphins beamed, fast to dash upright.

 

**“Yes, dad!”**

Lewis chuckled, having missed his sisters’ energy and enthusiasm. Watching as they bolted away, exchanging words all around, fast to disappear between plants and rocks. For sure wanting that he stays as much days as possible.

For it was obvious he would not want to leave Vivi’s and Arthur’s side.

Ms. Pepper stood, calmly following the three.

 

“I’ll keep an eye so they don’t cause any trouble.”

 

Arthur wondered how much trouble they could cause, when there was only seaweed and fishes around. But he decided not to ask as the woman left calmly.

The clearing fell silent, no longer laughter from the girls echoing, the three ending up alone with the merman.

Lewis frowned, only he noticing that his father was strangely silent, staring at a small bowl on the table, eyes half narrowed.

It took a minute until he spoke, sure that they were alone, unable to be heard by the curious girls.

His tone was strangely serious, slow even if still sweet.

 

“I was able to leave the rivers to be in the ocean, very easily given my tail. I left behind my home.” Golden, blue and magenta eyes widened, the man looking up at them with a knowing smile, almost sly. “I wonder why a human would leave land, and how it achieved to be like us.”

 

The three had no words, trying to process the sudden fact laid out. Mr. Pepper could see that there was no surprise in blue and magenta eyes for hearing he was human, seeing they knew well.

Lewis was the first one to blurt something.

 

“H-how do you-?”

 

“Please, son. I can know a human when I see one, there are more near fresh waters. And I can read you like an open book as well; you couldn’t stop looking at him nervously while we talked of how you met.” Pink eyes narrowed with care, seeing worry in their eyes, Arthur’s fins spiking, the blond obviously fearful now. Mr. Pepper raised a hand, smiling kindly, meeting golden eyes. “But there’s no need to worry, I hold no hate for your kind. I am only curious of how, I can see you three care for each other.”

 

The three calmed down slightly, seeing the man smile, his pink tail swaying without tension behind him, his eyes holding no malice.

Lewis confronted his father directly, huffing and clenching his teeth. Arthur averted his gaze as a small magenta glint reflected.

Vivi’s face now was solemn, firm and serious as pink eyes stare calmly at his son’s hands, the killer whale only answering with his glow. Looking at his father firmly, never wanting to keep anything from his family.

 

“No one in our family knows magic.” He raised his gaze, leaning his head curiously. “You learned while you were gone, didn’t you?”

 

There was another glow.

 

“I taught him.”

 

Arthur fidgeted, Vivi slamming her hand on the table, chest puffing as she sits tall at Lewis’ defense, both of them facing his father, firmly.

The human worried for them, having heard this was not a fact well received by merfolk. But he did not need to.

Blue and magenta eyes softened as pink ones filled with honest wonder, the man looking closely, with his hands clasped together.

 

“I see. I must say you did an admirable job.” Mr. Pepper had one last question. “What made you have the idea of-?”

 

“I wanted to be with them.”

 

All blinked, the glows faded, Arthur finally speaking up.

Lewis and Vivi frowned, seeing Arthur do so, his hand clenched as he swears.

He did not want to bring them any trouble.

 

“I still have no clue what I’m doing, but I didn’t have much idea either on land. I will learn to leave my human side behind. I know it is obvious what I am, but I’m changing. I owe them that.”

 

Lewis and Vivi gave him disapproving glances, their mouths opening to speak up.

But Mr. Pepper took that chance again, again taking them aback.

 

“Leave behind what you are?” They stared as a disapproving shake of head was given with a tired smile. “Young man, I think that you seem to forget they neared you when you were human. Din't they? No, what I’m I saying? You ARE still human, there’s no way to erase that. “

 

“I- I-“

 

“Not that you are not a merfolk now, you are both things.” Lewis grew prouder for his father, smiling as he laid out facts. “There’s no need to hide that fact. We could use more common sense around this ocean. Lewis knows well what I mean. If you help each other, you won’t need to feel ashamed of who you are. Don’t you try to push yourselves away. Remember where you come from.”

 

The three fell silent. Arthur smiled slightly, staring at his tail. Lewis closed his eyes, pondering. While Vivi puffed her chest and tensed, swearing to stand for of her killer whale and human.

Mr. Pepper took his plate again, suddenly changing topic.

They did not need to keep talking about things that made them sad or worried.

 

“Now, that reminds me, you have pushed your plates away, empty already.” He stood with a laugh, hands clasping as he swayed for a chest. “I have some more food saved. Actually, some sweets, hidden so my daughters don’t eat too many. And some ingredients too. Lewis, I have some spicy seaweed, would you like to give me a hand?”

 

Vivi and Arthur snorted, Lewis suddenly opening his eyes, tail kicking to make himself stand.

His eyes glinted, fangs showing as he asks hopefully.

 

“Spicy?”

 

His father looked over his shoulder, picking up some knifes.

Amused by his son's sudden improved mood.

 

“And sweet.”

 

Arthur and Vivi exchanged knowing looks, the tall merman bolting ahead.

In a matter of minutes, making more food with his father, the cheerfulness obvious on his face.

Vivi handled well the spiciness. Arthur didn’t, the blond wondering how seafood could taste sweet and spicy at once, mostly only fish and seaweed.

Humans did not know much of the sea.

He had a lot to see yet.

 

 

* * *

 

* * *

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

There were too many areas they hadn’t explored.

It had taken little time for them to share Vivi’s wonder. Little time for them to travel together.

Today, they had found a grand formation of slight blackish rocks, reefs rising tall all around, and at the same time, leaving a lot of space between them. A small labyrinth of reefs.

Something she was fast to want to explore.

And explore she did, without question.

 

“Wait up, Vivi!”

“Viv, I swear I’ll not help you make the nest tonight by how you are making me swim!”

 

She laughed, looking over her shoulder as she kicks her tail strongly, seeing them struggle to keep her pace, following around rocks and roundish turns.

 

“You two are sea-snails! Come on, we have to find a perfect place to rest before night falls, don’t we?!”

 

Lewis panted, Arthur growled, both seeing her dash around yet another reef.

 

“We wouldn’t need to rest so much if she didn’t run so much…!”

“I- I am able to swim for miles a day… But her speed is too much.”

 

They chased for a while, unable to catch up.

But eventually, they would.

Ahead, a dolphin halted, coming with an unexpected view.

Vivi slowed down, the two reefs at her sides ending abruptly after a turn, lowering to the sand below, acting like two small walls. Leading to something that made her stare mouth agape.

She floated there, full of wonder.

Two catching up after a minute, panting, seeing her floating there, giving them her back.

 

“V-viv. T-there you are, g-grew tired already?!”

“P-please, tell me you have seen a good place to nest and-“

 

“Look at that, guys.”

 

They blinked, hearing her tone. Her tail pointing ahead of her, below.

They slowly swam to her sides, a few seconds needed for them to realize what they were seeing.

 

“Is that-“

“Woah.”

 

She nodded, eyes glinting at the sunken blackish ship, huge between the two reefs, its mast almost reaching the surface above, while its deck and form took almost all the space on the bottom, only a small clearing at one of its sides. Where they stood, seeming almost like a big entrance, a big broken gap at its side.

 

“A sunken battleship.”

 

Made of wood, looking old, its surface preserved by time, not looking rotten. There was only sand covering its keel. Only that side surely hit the reefs, broken. The big cabins near the big helm had a big ornamented window, all huge.

The three slowly sunk, side by side. Arthur hiding slightly behind Lewis.

Vivi led without fear as they peeked into the huge opening which took down the vessel. All seeming out of a ghost story, all seeming to pulse with the currents.

They stared at the big rooms in the ship, this place could be a palace in size, if it were a house. But in the sea.

They swam through the chambers, Vivi fast to dash for anything that looked human made, Lewis gaping at the huge window, looking down at the bottom below, while Arthur pouted at the damaged maps on an old table fallen to the floor. There were the remains of an armor with a sword nearby, of conquering times. So long it had been there, that there was not even a skeleton inside anymore. It still made Arthur shiver.

But he was not exactly scared, only amazed of finding this. Something that no human had found. There were objects scattered all around, untouched since the sinking, all strangely old and fascinating. There were even unlighted candles; the stairs looked elegant out of the captain’s huge cabin. It was all meant for a king or noble, of boasting elegance and size.

The boys blinked as Vivi clapped her hands suddenly, turning to face them with a twirl, beaming.

 

“I like this place! Let’s nest here!”

 

“Here?”

“In a ship?”

 

“Yeah!” She bolted for the remains of a bed near a wall, big even if only its wooden base was left. “Look at this! Arty, you told me how you humans sleep, with blankets made of wool and things! It doesn’t have it, but we can make some with seaweed, you two are good at tying it up!”

 

“Viv, it would take us days to make a good cloth, not only bundle seaweed to sleep.”

 

She nodded, shrugging.

 

“I know! But you know? If we are going to keep exploring the ocean, we need a place to call our base!” They stared as she raised her arms, cackling. “This place is perfect! I mean, it's secluded, hard to find. But we know it’s here! It has rooms, it’s human made, and it’s BIG! A perfect place to come back to! I like the decoration too! You are human, you should like it too!”

 

Arthur made a face at it, rising an eyebrow.

 

“It’s OLD. Like, very old. I’m not even sure to say of which century. And looking at that sword and maps, I think they were not the friendliest people, you know. I can swear that cup is made of silver, the railings on the stairs have markings, I saw a freaking canon and even the cellar and storage are huge, full of pillars, cells and ropes. Maybe-“

 

“Then we have a lot of material to work with!” Arthur rolled his eyes, merfolk not knowing much of human history. She bounced in front of Lewis, the tall merman considering her ideas. “We could fix everything that’s broken and tidy up!”

 

Lewis smiled, laying his chin on his hand in thought.

 

“I think we wouldn’t need that mast. I could use it to make a better entrance in that gap, maybe use some cloth to make a makeshift-door.” He turned to face the blond, rising an eyebrow. “Arthur, would you help me make the calculations and measures? I don’t want to mess up and cut too much or too little wood. You are handier than I.”

 

Arthur floated poker faced for a minute.

Lewis sighed, Vivi snorted, for Arthur suddenly leaned his head, giving him a sarcastic look, laying out his hand mockingly.

 

“Handier, with only one hand, huh? Dude, or you are calling me a genius, or this place is going to suck.”

 

Lewis decided to just begin to swim towards deck, Vivi swaying closer to Arthur, snickering.

 

“Oh don’t worry, Art! This ship was sunk already, you can’t ruin it more!”

 

Lewis opened the door out to deck, ignoring the sound of bickering and swats coming from inside.

He looked around, already imagining how this place could be if cleaned up.

It would be a nice place to stay in.

 

“You couldn’t even read those maps!”

“Who needs a map when they can just go?!”

“And slam face first onto a rock! You compulsive lunatic!”

“One to speak, you clumsy noodle!”

“Voracious glutton!”

“Fish out of water, IN WATER!”

“Don’t you pick on my flaws! At least I learn fast! You know it all!”

“If the oportunaty rose, I would prove I am able to stand anything! Everywhere! I will know everything!”

“Whale aren’t you so sure of yourself…? What are those things near the maps?!”

“Forks! Of course!”

“…Sextants, Viv. Do I bother to show you how an armor works too? Or is it too strange and weird for your fish brain to process?! Are clothes too complex for you to finally understand how to wear them?”

“You seem to forget I’m a dolphin, you are fishier than I. And besides, clothes…” A dash echoed, followed by a loud yelp an a metallic sound. “Are more your thing, you human dork!”

“V-viv?! I- I can’t see! G-get this helmet off my-!”

 

There was the sound of something trashing, and colliding with a wall.

This place would be nice indeed.

If the two don’t wreck it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, hello, like always I bring you my drawings of how I see them, have some sweet Peppers:  
> http://shedrak1221.tumblr.com/post/132812971446/and-finally-i-draw-the-peppers-as-merfolk-just
> 
> Kudos to anyone that has guessed I have put some deadbeats in this story, in one way or another...
> 
> And yes, they have a mansion now. A literal ship.  
> *Shrug*


	48. Flop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Answrs, I have no idea what I'm doing but it's happening and I'm proud of it, somehow.  
> Let the craziness begin.

 

A man sighed, staring at the sun.

A hamster yawned and curled on his shoulder, unfazed as the human stepped off the railing, walking slowly away.

He felt the warmth of the sun setting, his hands laying on the helm, his boat rumbling to life again, having drifted without course for a while.

The reefs near the southern coast were left in silence again, the man leaving on his vessel. Another day since the waters became warm.

The dusk settled, no eyes looking the surface from above anymore.

It was all silent.

But only for a while longer.

Voices echoed muffled between the reefs, bright eyes glinting below the water.

 

“You could have said something.”

 

Another voice echoed, answering the first, tone sarcastic.

 

“Yeah, no. If we are doing this, we are doing it alone.”

 

A third spoke up calmly, nothing but shadows seen between the waves.

 

“Is this a good idea?”

 

The whispers continued in the middle of the night, no one to hear them, the sound of the waters making them sound ghostly.

 

“It was kind of your idea doing it.”

 

“Yeah, you’re welcome.”

 

“Don’t get too proud there, you only thought of teaching me your crazy spell thing. He was the one to suggest this, after your initial suggestion.”

 

“But I agreed immediately! I still have to prove I’m better than you!”

 

“You still are holding onto that stupid argument we had?”

 

“It is not stupid! I have to defend my dignity and honor! I must prove myself!”

 

“G-guys-“

 

“Oh, right, prove yourself. I can’t wait to see how you do on my level…”

 

“Oh you’ll see! Get those sparks out, you eel!”

 

“Huh, because you know you can’t manage by yourself, don’t you Flipper?”

 

“You know well how this works! We need to cooperate! We will have time to argue!”

 

“Arthur, Vivi, stop please. Let’s just do this calmly and-“

 

“Fine, but don’t come crying when you can’t even stand! Let’s do this.”

 

A shadow jumped off some rocks, diving into the water, a golden glow glinting like thunder. A second figure was fast to dash and follow with a snarl, a more furious blue light tangling in the dark waters of the coast. It took a minute for a third shadow to sit up and lower itself into the waters, a tired sigh echoing as a reluctant magenta light traced the dark.

Had any human been at the beach, they would have seen those three figures swim around each other, whispering underwater with sudden seriousness. Halting to near, those lights tangling, the shadows close to the sand and surface. Eyes sharpened, long breaths were let out, a small trail of blood flowed up.

It was a long while, the lights fading and flickering away. The beach fell silent once more.

But not for long.

A figure emerged out of the waves, trashing onto the sand with a raspy gasp, slumping onto it, crawling with her arms. It took only seconds for another to follow, coming out more fiercely than the first, eyes more afraid and nervous, silent even if troubled. While those two trembled and tried to crawl out the foam of the waves, a third figure stood as if nothing, walking out the shallow water with a tired stern gaze, shaking his head to get the water off. Stepping calmly in front of them on the beach.

Blue eyes narrowed, sitting up onto her arms with a snarl, magenta eyes wide as he rolls onto his back to try to process it all, while amber eyes look them over with a smug serious expression.

His voice echoed to them muffled while they panted for air, trying to come out of the daze.

 

“So, how does it feel to have legs, guys? Think you can stand?”

 

Vivi looked up with a pout at Arthur, not liking any the smug grin on his face. Worry all gone of him, seeing a perfect change, his blood combined with their three glows more than enough.

 

“J-just you wait! I- I’ll show y-you-!”

 

She yelped, her legs wobbling slightly as she tried to sit on her knees to stand tall, only managing to fall onto her hands, face almost brushing the sand again.

Arthur rolled his eyes, averting his gaze even if there was no other light other than the moon. Vivi would have shaken a fist at him if she could, seeing him walk away, heading for a palm tree nearby, letting them slump and try to calm down.

While Vivi was stubborn and Lewis stared at the sky with dazed eyes, Arthur kneeled at the tree, letting a long tired sigh, having felt the exhaustion as well. His hand reached for something they left here this morning, before changing. They had argued this many times.

He took those things into his hold, tying one quickly around himself.

Lewis blinked, seeing Arthur walk back to his side, sitting slowly, handing him something.

 

“Here.” Lewis huffed, Arthur laying one of the cloths they made onto him, not asking him to move yet. “Are you ok?”

 

Lewis nodded slightly, laying his hands over his chest and cloth, still panting and letting himself lay on the beach, too tired to say much.

 

“Y-yes. J-just trying to not freak o-out.”

 

Lewis had been fast to agree to this, knowing well what it would take. It seemed a good idea, since Arthur would come back to land in any case; he was the one to suggest changing even if nervous for it.

Still, it did not mean he was now very shocked and weary. No matter how many times they argued what they should do and what would happen.

Arthur shook his head, remembering well how it felt to change to something foreign.

 

“They are only legs, man. Take your time.”

 

Lewis waved a hand, letting it fall with a thud as Arthur let him rest, standing again.

He was not surprised to look and see Vivi continually trip and fall onto her hands, sometimes tangling her feet with her long scarf. Never giving up on her stubbornness. He could see the sheer tiredness on her gaze, but at the same time the determination to prove him wrong.

He coughed, now at her side, her eyes narrowing up at him.

 

“Don’t be so impulsive, dammit.”

 

A small growl escaped her, her eyes aflame as Arthur hands her the last seaweed cloth they made, having argued already the change. He was glad she did not refuse to take it, having asked her nicely beforehand, but still she took it grumpily, glaring as she sits on the sand.

The blond sat in front of them calmly, the moon casting onto their figures while they wait a few minutes, trying to steady their breaths.

Both former merfolk were looking at their bodies, one with wonder and the other with curious nervousness.

After a while, Arthur decided to get over things already.

 

“Alright, you have never walked. And if you do, you are going to seem the drunkest drunkards that have ever drunk. Still, we got to get to my home, and I think we can. You’re smart; I can teach you the ropes of having feet for fins. But only if you’re patient.” Amber eyes narrowed as he saw her trying to stand yet again, almost ignoring his last sentence. “That was specifically for you, Viv.”

 

The mermaid growled, plopping backwards again, her hands angrily grasping one of her feet.

Her teeth showed as she complained.

 

“Why the hell you humans have fleshy stumps at the end of your feet? I- It feels kind of useless!”

 

“Toes. Put your weight on your talons, not on your toes. And no comments about my anatomy, I did not comment on your fins and tails.”

 

Someone interrupted, coughing.

 

“You DID comment when you were a merman.”

 

Arthur pouted at Lewis, crossing his arm at him.

 

“I did, on my fins. My two black fins. You have no side fins, have you?”

 

“No?”

 

“Then that’s it.”

 

Vivi charged into the argument loudly yet again.

 

“Wouldn’t it be like if we complained for having two arms?”

 

Arthur grumbled, done with the matter.

 

“I- It does not matter now! Why the heck are we discussing fins and arms, when we should be talking of legs?” He stood again, huffing and glaring tiredly down at them both. “Okay, we have to get to my home before morning, or we will have to change again, or call Lance. And I’m sure you don’t want nor the change, or be awkwardly undressed in front of him. So-“

 

“YOU don’t want to change in front of him.”

 

Lewis whispered, fumbling with his hands.

 

“Actually, I wouldn’t want to change on that boat either, knowing how humans-“

 

“Lew? Have you gone full human?”

 

“What do you mean full human?”

 

“You too have grown worried about clothes?!”

 

“W-wha- No, I mean, we don’t have our tails anymore! Humans are different!”

 

Vivi ignored Lewis’ reasoning.

 

“Arthur, what have you done to Lew’s mind?!”

 

“I did nothing, Viv! What are you blaming on me?!”

 

Arthur’s eyes widened, seeing Vivi manage to stand, even if her legs wobbled and trembled, the mermaid pointing at him with an over the top drama.

 

“You helped change Lew with your blood and glow! And now…! He’s is infected too by the clothes curse!”

 

“The what…?”

“Clothes curse?”

 

Vivi let a long exhale, averting her gaze.

 

“There’s nothing I can do now! So I will try to live with it.” She glared down at her feet, tensing. “Let’s not waste more time. I want to see where you live!”

 

Lewis and Arthur blinked, Vivi taking a fast raise of foot, dashing to try to walk.

 

“W-wait, viv-“

 

Too late.

Arthur and Lewis stared as Vivi fell face first onto the sand.

She laid there for a minute, neither of the three moving, taking in the first fail.

There were more to come, for sure. The three knew, as much as Vivi would try to deny it later.

Arthur began to try to help Vivi stand and step slowly, taking an hour that Lewis was grateful for, able to keep laying alone, unbothered.

But soon, the boys saw that Vivi was truly determined. She soon pushed Arthur off her, proudly standing on her own, walking. Or more like indeed walking like a drunken woman, but the blond decided to not comment on it, not wanting to discourage her or have to run.

Lewis grew shy and more nervous as Arthur walked back to his side, Vivi stumbling not so far away on her own.

 

“Lewis, try to stand?”

 

“Uhh…” Lewis sat up slowly, his whole body shaking. “I- I don’t know.”

 

Arthur pondered for a minute, thinking how to try to go ahead. He had expected Lewis to be nervous, but he could see now that he was too apprehensive of his body, much like he was in his first days as a merman. He did not want to pressure him.

So he tried to encourage him instead.

 

“I know this seems like a bad idea, it kind of is. But it’s not that bad, nor dangerous. And you know what? After we walk to my place, you can lay all you want on my comfy sofa, take your time to learn to walk, all the time, no one to bother you inside my house.” Lewis did not seem very convinced. Until the next words were let out. “There’s also food and chocolate, we could-“

 

“C-chocolate?”

 

Arthur did not know if to laugh, the merman’s eyes looking up glinting like if he heard the most beautiful word ever.

 

“Yes, chocolate. All the chocolate, I can buy all the chocolate. And spicy things you haven’t tasted yet. But for that we need to-“

 

“Ngh.”

 

Arthur dashed forward with a yelp, Lewis trying to stand suddenly.

The human did not know how to take the merlfoks’ enthusiasm. But it was obvious it was going to give him lots of work.

Lewis stared with trembling eyes at the sand, Arthur frowning as he helps him stand.

The merman's voice was faint and shaky, a few words escaping him without thought.

 

“I- I’m too far f-from the ground.”

 

Arthur snorted silently, having to look up a lot more to him, unable to float to his height anymore.

 

“Well yeah, you are freaking tall.”

 

“I- I was n-not so tall with my tail.”

 

“Because you always sat on it or tried to not loom over us.”

 

Lewis’s hands grasped Arthur’s arm, his feet fidgeting on the sand. His height really made him feel like he was going to fall over at any moment.

But soon, he began to calm down, seeing that Arthur was not letting go, supporting him every second, even if sometimes he almost fell and could bring him down with him.

Magenta eyes closed for a moment, listening to Arthur’s reassuring words, whispered.

 

“If you don’t feel this is a good idea, you can go back to the water. I can go to see Lance alone, you wouldn’t need to worry, I would come to the beach.”

 

The blond raised an eyebrow, feeling Lewis tense, seeing him opening his eyes, suddenly growling under his shaky breath.

 

“N-no.” He glared down softly at Arthur, hating the idea of leaving. “I said I- I wanted to see your home, like you did for us. I’ll be fine… I j-just need to focus and stop feeling whatever I’m feeling.”

 

Arthur sighed faintly, Lewis laughing a little, still glancing at his new feet with slight apprehension.

 

“You really felt like this when you grew a tail?”

 

“I don’t know. What are you feeling?”

 

“Like I’m p-putting all the weight on my fins, which are too far away from each other. I- I know that if I move my feet too close, I could trip to a side. And I just keep on doing it on reflex.”

 

“It was kind of different for me, I think. I kept on wondering where my feet went, rolling to a side or upside down, and I couldn’t move my tail apart. Luckily, you kind of were of help.”

 

“S-so… How I must walk?”

 

Both of them raised their gazes, a laugh echoing faintly.

They stared pokerfaced, seeing that Vivi was managing to stumble like a lunatic along the sand, now more far from them on the distance, cackling at her own clumsy bounces.

 

“Well, you- You just got to walk like her. But not like her. Am I making sense?”

 

Lewis nodded slowly, seeing Vivi try to run.

Keyword try.

 

“Like clear water.”

 

“Kay. Now, see her kick her leg forward and fall over? Don’t kick, rise slowly and faintly your foot, and set it down a little forward, I’ll hold you.”

 

“Nor try to swim on the sand, right?”

 

Arthur sighed, seeing her not minding moving her legs on the shore, like if she was playing on snow.

 

“Right.”

 

It took multiple tries for Lewis to manage to not crumble with a single step, each time his hands moving at his sides in panic.

But after a couple hours, Arthur was able to let go of him, Lewis asking himself.

The blond watched tiredly as the two moved along the beach, one very slowly and with too much attention in each slow step, the other don’t even thinking, moves chaotic and fast.

Both failed as much, he couldn’t keep count of how many times they fell face first, or onto their knees and hands.

Even then, there was progress. He kept a close eye on both, trying to lead them, explaining and showing examples. He never thought he would teach something as simple as walking.

Here he was, two determined dorks listening to him, a bigger dork. He lost track of his own words too many times.

The night was still young, midnight. But he knew they couldn’t wait here all night, they would be better at his home.

The blond had thought of coming back the second after Vivi said his change would be reversible, long ago. And so, he had not left his keys with his clothes for Lance to find.

Blue and magenta eyes watched as Arthur dug around some small rocks, a familiar spot. A grin on his face as he retrieves the now rusty keys.

 

“Guys, have you ever seen a forest?”

 

They shook their heads, exchanging looks.

Arthur laughed, going at their side, nodding towards the stairs leading to that road in the distance.

 

“Well, I hope you like them, because it’s a fairly long walk. You sure you want to go ahead? I mean, we could wait up for Lance in the morning, even if we are only wearing some seaweed… We could be fine camping on the beach.”

 

Arthur would not really mind to wait the night on sand, they made fires before.

He expected Vivi to be stubborn and refuse to just wait, but he was surprised to see Lewis puff his chest as well. Both of them refused.

 

“I want to see your home, and cuddle on a real bed! The night is the best moment to do so!”

“I want to see the kitchen, and that thing you call fridge. We haven’t had dinner while waiting for Lance to go away.”

 

The human smiled warmly, seeing the pure wonder in their eyes. Not having doubted a moment to jump to land like he did into the sea.

They really cared, as much as he does.

 

“Okay guys, we will put a lot of blankets around the couch and drink some hot chocolate, if there's some. We have a lot of time, no one will see us walking in the streets, it’s late, my home is a little secluded, so please, take it easy and don’t try to run. Let’s walk calmly, I don’t want you to trip and break something.”

 

“Whatever you say, Art.”

“I couldn’t run anyway.”

 

“Good, let’s get going.”

 

They slowly headed for those stairs. When they reached them, he had to help them up, a lot of minutes trying to explain them.

But they got into the path, both merfolk staring with amazed glances at all the trees looming, the cay dense in its core.

It took them an hour and more than a half to reach the town, Arthur’s eyes never leaving their feet, never letting go of Lewis' hand, while she held on to his other side.

Amber eyes scouted the dark streets for any possible late walker, something that never happened, but still made him paranoid. For three people going around only dressed with tied plants would be for sure a cause for alarm.

He led them silently through the streets, even having to pull at them as they halted to stare at a street lamp like it was a monument. As they walked, Vivi kept on asking which of the _weird_ buildings was his home.

At the eight time she whispered _“are we there yet?”_ , he finally could snarl and say yes.

They fidgeted on their nervous feet as he sighed and took his keys, opening a door to a middle sized two story house.

Arthur had no time to welcome Vivi in, refusing to even react as she bolted past him. He instead slowly smiled to Lewis, who was fidgeting in front of the door, fumbling with his hands as always.

Magenta eyes could only glance at the dim lighted room that Arthur was letting him step in, he could see a small entrance, at the end of it stairs, to the right a turn which he did not know where it led, but that Vivi had already ventured to.

The blond waited patiently as Lewis stepped in shyly, Arthur halting for a moment to close the door slowly. Lewis had been trying to adjust to the lighting in the room, only the moon giving a faint light. He had been focused enough that when a faint click echoed behind him, he was blinded and startled by the sudden light.

 

“Ah!”

“…!”

 

Arthur stared pokerfaced as the two merfolk literally gaped at the ceiling, Lewis had almost tripped backwards onto him, Vivi was glaring right at the lamp like if it were a sudden fourth presence.

The human gently helped Lewis stand upright again, regretting having turned on the lights without thinking, Vivi outright making the first of the many exclamations that were to come.

 

“You have a giant flashlight on the ceiling!”

 

He had tried to explain electricity before; they got the concept of artificial light. But not the concept of different objects.

 

“That’s not a giant flashlight, Viv.” Arthur stepped into the small kitchen around the entrance, looking up with her at the object. “That’s a lamp. What we use to light our homes. Like the ones outside, but inside.”

 

He never would have imagined he would explain a lamp.

Vivi mouthed the word slowly, eyes narrowing as she saves the word in her brain for further questions. As she kept on glaring at the light in fascination, Arthur noticed that Lewis had wandered into the kitchen.

He slowly neared with a warm smile, seeing him lean to look down on the oven and counters, his magenta eyes open with full wonder, his hands slowly daring to lay on the surfaces like they were to disappear.

 

“I- Is this a human kitchen?”

 

“Yeah.” Lewis’ eyes glinted as Arthur pointed at each appliance, explaining gladly, amused by him listening like it were the most crucial thing in the world. “That’s the fridge, where the food is preserved by cold. That’s a microwave, it heats things very quickly. That’s an oven; I tend to burn things a lot with it.”

 

Mostly out of forgetfulness.

Arthur watched as Lewis brushed slightly some pans, knifes and pots, opening slowly some cabinets. Never touching anything without looking first at Arthur, for agreement.

He still was apprehensive of human things.

 

“This is more like the tools we use in water.”

 

“Well yeah, everyone uses plates and things to put on the food, we are no different on that.”

 

“But they are made of metal instead of coral and rocks.”

 

Lewis stood up, laying a hand on his chin in thought, remembering the multiple pots they used in the ship, how they heated things with their glow, as well as for light.

Arthur left Lewis to wonder, debating on all the things he has learned this year. The blond stepped more to the right, past the small kitchen table, heading for the living room.

He was not surprised to find Vivi there, inspecting a small tv rather harshly, a lot of pillows were on the floor, the couch was a mess. How she managed to disappear from the entrance, jump on the couch, wreck it and stare face first to the tv in just a single minute, a mystery.

Arthur sighed, kneeling to take the pillows and leave them onto the sofa again, speaking up tiredly without bothering to look at her.

 

“Viv, please, don’t break the television.”

 

“Television… Is that big screen you told me that’s like a huge phone?”

 

“More or less.” Arthur turned around, ruffling his hair in thought. “C-could you two just wait a minute, without breaking anything, as I go to my room for a sec? I need to pick up some clothes to-“

 

Vivi’s head finally looked away from the black screen, giving up on pressing buttons wildly, the cord out.

 

“Room?!” She bounced to her feet, Arthur groaning as she latches to him with a sly smile. “I want to see it!”

 

Lewis peeked into the living room, having not dared to touch anything foreign to him yet, only to see Arthur push Vivi gently onto the sofa, his only hand raising to try to calm her down.

 

“Later! Listen to me please.” He looked at them both, frowning, pointing around the house. “I know you are full of questions and you want to see it all, but there are things that I need to make clear first. Like, we should really get this seaweed off, I don’t like it.”

 

She pouted, hugging her long blue scarf.

 

“I’m not taking off my scarf, Art, no way.”

 

“You can keep it, it doesn’t stand out so much… What I’m saying is that at least I must give you something we humans wear. I have some spare clothes, pajamas. Tomorrow or the day after I’ll search for more fitting ones. And as well, I need to show you the bathroom, the basics of the kitchen and whatever you must not mess with. Lance did not keep an eye on this place while I was gone for nothing.” He raised his hand in front of him, taking a step away backwards as he met blue eyes insistently. "Just. Sit. There. Give me just a minute, please?”

 

She puffed her cheeks, crossing her arms. But she nodded slowly, agreeing grumpily.

 

“Fine.”

 

Lewis sat at her side calmly, as Arthur let a sigh of relief, walking to the stairs.

 

“Thanks, be right back.”

 

They heard him bounce up the stairs, both leaning slightly on the sofa to try to peek. But soon they leaned back, hearing a door open, rustling noises, nothing they could see.

Both merfolk began to glance around them, too many objects they were curious of, the only things they could know and be familiar with were the table and chairs. There were some things they had seen the humans use along the coasts, merfolk sometimes observing. But still, they were not familiar with all.

Lewis smiled, seeing a small painting on a wall, remembering how all which fall into the sea soon crumble and break with the water. His hands brushed the soft sofa, more comfortable than the big bundles and cloths they can make out of plants and scales.

The living room was not much, a tv, a table, the couch, some small wooden furniture and a stereo.

Blue and magenta eyes blinked, her hands finding something between the pillows.

Their faces leaned close to the strange object, looking at it with narrowed eyes, Vivi biting her lip. If they had their tails, they would be swaying side to side, mimicking their doubt.

Lewis said nothing as one of her fingers began to loom over it, lowering slowly onto one of the many buttons that plagued the surface, what they would describe a screen-less phone.

As they exchanged glances in the dining room, another pondered in his room.

Arthur smiled nervously, looking down at what his scavenging of the closet ended with. He had his usual clothes, that he had been quick to wear again, now feeling much more at ease. He had missed them, to be honest. He also had found some spare pajamas, that even if a little loose, would fit on her. The only problem was that no shirt of his would fit Lewis, at all. He was a killer whale, huge, and that had not changed as a human, he is still tall and muscular. He could maybe wear some of his more baggy pants, but still, they would not reach his feet.

Arthur slumped slightly, wondering what to do. But his thoughts were slammed away, his frame jolting as sound blasts from below.

Very loud music coupled by panicking yells.

 

“Vivi, w-what did you do?!”

“I only pressed a button!”

“Turn it off! Off!”

“I’m trying!”

“Oh god, we’re going to die!”

“How the hell are we going to die with this, Lew?!”

“I don’t know, but it hurts my ears! Make it stop!”

 

Arthur had run down stairs, the clothes still wrapped over his shoulder and arm.

But the clothes fell to the ground as he bolted into the living room, the blond gasping and wincing, hearing the loud music blasting into his ears, seeing two very anxious merfolk cowering on the couch. Vivi was sitting with her feet onto it, one of her hands holding the remote as the other slammed continually on it, slamming all the buttons, volume rising and falling, while Lewis was covering his ears, backing away and almost making the couch fall backwards.

Vivi growled, rising her arm, ready to fling the remote onto the stereo, having no idea how to turn it off. But just as she roared to launch it, anther hand snatched it away.

She stared at her empty hand, Arthur snarling and pointing the remote, the music dying abruptly, Lewis opening his eyes pokerfaced.

The three stood there, silent, for a minute.

Until Arthur slowly turned around, giving them a look, done. Eyebrow rising as they only shy and begin to look everywhere but at him.

 

“One minute guys. I’m gone for one minute…  What will you do if I’m gone for two? Burn the house?”

 

He shouldn’t test his luck.

Vivi smiled apologetically, but at the same time not, giving him one of her well-practiced puppy eyes.

 

“Sorryyyyy.”

 

“You’re not, and you know it.” He rolled his eyes, picking up the clothes from the ground. “Anyway, you’re forbidden of touching that remote, forever. At least you, Viv, I’ll maybe consider lifting the ban on you, Lewis.”

 

“Why him but not I?”

 

“Because I now it was you who found the remote and that it was you who touched a button.”

 

Lewis coughed and contained a laugh, seeing Vivi plop herself angrily onto the side of the sofa.

The tall merman glanced at what Arthur held, leaning his head curiously.

 

“Are those for us?”

 

Arthur nodded, awkwardly handing him some pants, but no shirt.

 

“Uhhh… Yeah, but they are only provisional, for now. I will get better ones soon.”

 

Vivi looked up from the pillows, blinking and soon pouting at what Arthur handed her. A pajama, pants and a comfy t-shirt.

Amber eyes narrowed, hearing her grumble under her breath, hiding her face more on the pillow, like a spoiled girl.

 

“I’m not wearing that.”

 

Arthur blurted slightly, giving her a glare.

 

“What the hell you mean with that? It’s the only thing I have! You’re not running around half naked in my house!”

 

She waved slightly her feet, curling over herself angrily.

 

“I’m not trapping my legs into that thing!”

 

Arthur gave her an incredulous shake of head, showing of the pants in his hold.

 

“That you’re n-not…?” He laughed nervously, pointing at Lewis, who was already looking at himself, pants on him, even if only reaching a little more than his knees. “Viv, look, he has no problem with it! It’s comfortable and warm!”

 

Lewis nodded, smiling a little.

 

“It really is, considering we are not in the water anymore, and that we don’t have our tails. “

 

The boys exchanged looks, Vivi slamming her face onto the pillow again, lamenting.

 

“I’m surrounded by dorks! Why must clothes be a thing?!”

 

“YOU are the dork. Viv, you are wearing these pajamas, hear me?”

 

“Make me!”

 

“I- I’m not g-going to make you!” Lewis decided to just sit calmly as they rambled, seeing them go at it again. “B-but you won’t get out this house until you do! I’m not showing you how humans live if I can’t at least pretend you’re sane!”

 

“You all humans are insane!”

 

“You merfolk have tails! We have clothes! We are different! Now stop pouting and wear it!”

 

Lewis let out a long sigh, Arthur dashing forward, trying to throw down onto Vivi the t-shirt. Missing entirely her head as she jumps off the sofa and scrambles on the floor.

Magenta eyes closed, laying himself onto the now free sofa, trying to ignore their yells as Vivi runs around the table and couch, Arthur trying to catch her and make her come to terms.

 

“V-viv, for fucks sake, we talked about this already!" He halted, seeing her using the table as shield between them, ready to run. "I warned you would have to dress if you wanted to stay these days!”

 

“Very well…!" She bolted, Arthur trying to circle the table and catch her. "I demand a skirt! I have seen humans wear them!”

 

“A-a skirt? I DON’T have one here!”

 

“Why not? They are more comfy! You should have one!”

 

“I don’t wear skirts nor dresses!”

 

“I thought all humans did?!”

 

“Mostly girls! Everyone could, but I personally prefer not to and-! Why the fuck am I discussing fashion choices with you?!”

 

“I dunno! But…!” Arthur gasped, seeing that he had halted, giving her time to dash for a door near the end of the living room. “You are not catching me now!”

 

Arthur stood there as she opened the door and jumped in.

Lewis raised his gaze, curious as he sees Arthur sigh, but not make a fit. Strangely calm.

 

“You are not going to stop her?”

 

“Don’t need to.” Arthur rolled his eyes, grinning mischievously. “She has stuffed herself into a closet.”

 

Vivi squinted her eyes in the small room, patting with her hands, not having expected such a small space. There were things hanging around her.

She looked to the door again, hearing a knock, and Arthur calling. But she noticed he was strangely smug about it.

 

“Viv, get out of there and dress.”

 

“Nope.”

 

Arthur leaned on the door, waving his hand as he mocked her.

 

“Fine. Never get out of there. Or you wear the pajamas, or you check out what you have around. You can choose.”

 

“What I have-?”

 

Vivi could not see in the dark.

She slowly raised a hand, letting it glow, lighting her surroundings like they did in their home.

Her blue eyes widened, a small gasp escaping her, her blue light reflecting on what hanged in the closet, apart of the broom laying on the far corner.

Arthur nodded with a satisfied hum, containing a cackle.

 

“That’s right.” She stared dumb faced at the clothes, face to face. “Jackets! Lots of them! There are raincoats, thick ones, small ones, vests, the one that Lance always forgets there and surely remains since I left, I think there’s even a black suit! A lot of time since I don’t wear it. Do you see anything you would rather try?”

 

Her angry roar echoed through the entire house.

Arthur would forever love the fact that he had found his phone in his room, at hand when she finally surrendered and got out. He was happy that she did not know how to erase the video as well.

She ended up wearing the pajamas, and sitting back to the couch to listen to him, even if never stopping piercing him with her eyes.

Arthur took an hour to explain some things seriously. Very important things, like to not put their fingers into the electric outlets. Or other things not as dangerous but that could end up being very troublesome, even if he found them awkward to explain.

Once he made sure the most basic things were clear, he checked the hour.

They had a couple hours to sleep, before he would have to pick his phone and reveal this to Lance.

He is grateful that he has kept the house on check. Even if he is not surprised he has, given that this place has been owned by their family for a long time. No way would he sell it.

Lance would maybe have expected him to return, maybe change again by the words he said.

But he wonders how he will take these two staying as well.

He wonders how he will handle it himself.

But he just focused on resting for now, smiling as he wraps all the blankets over the three, making a big pillow and blanket bed near the couch, the three sprawled on it. The two had hidden well their exhaustion below excitement.

He had been alright in the sea. He would make sure they were on land.

Even if it would be chaotic as well.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Kingsmen have been in that cay for a lot of time. That house has been paid long, long ago. Arthur kind of inherited it.
> 
> Next- All the shenanigans I can think of for these dorks. Lance incorporated.  
> Depending of how many ideas I end up throwing in, it could be a long chapter, so I dunno how much time will it take???


	49. Improve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lewiswithahumankitchen.mp4  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fuljNfxjTh8  
> Yes, this is completely relevant.
> 
> If someone wants to skip this, it can be resumed as:  
> "Vivi no."  
> *Vivi does the thing*

 

Loud snores echoed.

A hamster was pawing on the beard sprawled onto the desk, as always toying and using it as a bed.

Galahad had been calmly resting, yawning as the first rays of sun break into the store, the mornings calm and long.

But his little black eyes opened again, the hamster’s whiskers twitching as he is the first to hear a faint vibration.

Before the phone could make the first note of its ringtone, the hamster jumped off the beard. Just in time for the sound to echo from below paperwork, Lance jolting awake with a loud growled gasp, fists raising fast, like always.

The man blinked down, realizing that he was not in a brawl, but again in his office, a hamster calmly licking his paws while he stares dazed.

Lance let out a grumbled huff, rubbing his face with a hand, pushing the sleep away, his other hand patting the desk to try to find the phone, lost between papers and his wrench. He found it after a minute, the ring of a message fading long ago.

The mechanic yawned and cursed as he turned the screen on, eyes full of anger.

 

“Whoever this is, they are not getting shit fixed anytime soon, they will be the last thing I put on the list. I swear, waking up a man at these hours, haven’t I put a sign on the door with the times I’m at-?!”

 

He blinked, seeing that it had not been any of his clients, nor an idiot getting the wrong number.

His eyes widened, seeing a familiar number, that had not called nor been used since a lot of time. From a phone that the last time he saw, was on a desk near a computer.

Arthur’s phone. His number.

Lance let out a grumbled sound of confusion, disbelief, question and bafflement, beard twitching as he glares at the message.

 

“ _I’m back. It is obvious I have taken back my phone. Give me a call when you… can?”_

Lance kept staring at the phone, part of his anger fading, the uneasiness of the wait going away. Finally hearing from him. He would never admit that he was happy about it.

He took little time to call, almost slamming his phone onto his ear, his breaths fastening as his hand taps nervously on his desk, having many questions to fire.

A hamster calmly stuffed himself below scattered papers, ears lowering to muffle the loud bickering that would come.

Lance rose an eyebrow, a while holding the phone, the call unanswered.

But it eventually was, a nervous voice answering.

 

_“H-hello, La-?”_

 

“Where are you.”

 

Even if he could not see, he could know that the one at the other side of the conversation winced for the stern demand.

Lance frowned, not hearing any waves between his nephew’s words, but a faint sound of water, Arthur speaking slowly, clearly and almost shyly.

 

 _“Why I had a sense you would go right to the point…?_ ” There was an awkward sigh, as he tried to be patient. “ _Well, we both know you never found my keys between what I left, I have them. Remember I told you I would come back, and that I could change and-“_

 

Lance let out a confused gasp, Arthur yelped suddenly, another voice echoing suddenly, loudly.

 

_“Aargh! Hot, hot! It’s not warm anymore!”_

 

There was a muffled gasp from another voice, someone almost tripping, at the same time Arthur seemed to panic and be trying to leave the phone hurriedly.

 

_“Vivi! What did you do?!”_

_“C-crap…! H-hold on a sec Lance, I gotta-!”_

 

There was a sound of a phone being dropped onto a counter in a hurry, fast steps upstairs, towards the now clearer sound of water.

 

“Arthur?!”

 

Lance could only sit there deadpanned, holding the phone in his hand while three voices echo out loudly, in the background. There was the sound of insistent knocking.

 

_“Viv?! What did I tell you about turning the handle all the way to the sides?!”_

_“N-not to! B-but it was warmer the more to the left! So I just pushed it all the way!”_

_“Vivi, to the right! I turned it to the right! It will get colder!”_

_“Agh-h! Too cold now, Lew! Freezing!”_

_“For fucks sake, L-lewis! Don’t tell her what to do, she always goes to the extreme!”_

_“H-how was I going to know she would kick the handle all to the right?!”_

_“Because IT’S VIVI we’re talking about! Remember when we told her not to munch that puffer fish?!”_

 

There was the sound of someone leaning angrily on a door, yelling more, rambling.

 

_“Viv, okay, stop panicking away from the water and just reach and turn it slightly towards the middle! It will be a moderate temperature again! I swear, your curiosity has no fucking-!”_

 

Lance hung up.

He calmly let the phone down on the desk, putting his elbows down, and his hands grasped near his mouth, contemplating his existence.

He let out a long sigh, closing his eyes, understanding perfectly.

Arthur was home.

And not alone.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

He slowly approached the door.

He leaned his head, frowning as he is unable to hear yells, the two story house silent.

Lance took a deep tired breath, brushing gently the fur of Galahad, the hamster ruffling himself against him, as if trying to encourage him.

He slowly took his own keys, stepping to the door.

The sound of him opening was heard, and so did he hear the sound of steps walking towards the entrance from inside.

Both their eyes met, both Kinsgman standing there. Lance closing slowly the door behind him, while Arthur just stands there, mouth opening and closing.

The blond managed to say something in the end, under the firm unreadable gaze of his uncle.

 

“Hi, Lance.”

 

Arthur blinked as his uncle just nodded, walking past him to the kitchen. Lance was not looking at him, leaving him to fidget nervously, seeing him go straight for the fridge.

His nephew stood pokerfaced as he took out the single beer he left here, opening it slowly and taking a long gulp.

Arthur’s mouth opened to speak, seeing him sigh and lower the can. But he shut up awkwardly again, Lance raising the beer again to his mouth and a finger, not done.

The kitchen was silent until Lance finished the can, Arthur not daring to speak, Lance crushing the now empty beer under his hands, throwing it over his shoulder to the trash.

Grumbling calmly as he crosses his arms, leaning against the fridge, lamenting.

 

“I’m going to need more beers for this…” Arthur took a deep breath, Lance giving him a raise of eyebrow. “It’s weird to see you with legs again.”

 

Arthur laughed nervously, looking down at his pants and shoes. A hamster was peeking from Lance’s shoulder, little black eyes full of confused wonder, seeing Arthur with legs again.

 

“Y-yeah, I f-find it a little strange too.”

 

He was cut off, Lance standing off the counter, walking towards the living room, not giving him time to speak.

 

“I heard those two on the phone. Where are they, and how did you manage to drag them all the way-“ Lance halted, pokerfaced. Finally seeing the living room. And who was in it. “There’s no way his tail is under that blanket.”

 

He stared with resignation at Lewis, sitting cross legged on the sofa, his shoulders and body covered by a big blanket, that even if big, could not hide in any case his huge black and white tail. The merman was smiling nervously and shyly, clutching more tightly a half munched chocolate bar, barely managing to raise a hand to greet him.

 

“H-hello, sir.”

 

He can see clearly they are human now. If the black fin he saw before were there, that blanket would not be able to lay over his back like that. A huge tail would be laying too from below the blanket, what he assumes legs covered.

Lance nodded slowly, not bothering to glare, or show annoyance. Just acknowledging his presence politely.

 

“Lewis.” The tall merman sighed, relieved that Lance did not yell or curse at him, not to speak of the absence of harpoons. The man turned around, not surprised to see Arthur right behind him, the blond shying as he looks at him in question, again. “Do I even bother to ask how?”

 

Arthur bit his lip, looking nervously around himself, brushing his side with his only hand.

 

“Uhmmm…” He smiled like an idiot, shrugging shamelessly, rubbing the back of his neck. “No, don’t bother. You never believed in magic, and it’s weird to explain.”

 

“…Right.” Lance nodded over his shoulder, rolling his eyes. “But that does not change the fact they are both here. Where is the mermaid now that I think about it? She-“

 

She was still in the bathroom.

Arthur winced, hearing more rustling noises, a door being pushed open and clumsy steps towards the stairs in a matter of two seconds. By the time he turned around to face the stairs, she was already bouncing her way into the entrance, even if like a drunk woman, somehow never missing a step.

Arthur thanked everything above that she was wearing the pajamas he gave her, the rustling noises being her putting them on. But even then the pajamas were soaked, for she had refused to leave the warmth of the shower, just now leaving it. Still not getting that wet clothes were not a good idea.

Lance could only stare deadpanned again, the mermaid stumbling her way next to them, leaving a lot of water along the ground, her hair almost covering her eyes, as she greets him enthusiastically.

Only a hamster seemed unfazed, sniffing up curiously at her, as she yells.

 

“Hi, Lance! Long time no see!”

 

“Viv, couldn’t you at least use a towel?!”

 

The mermaid pouted sideways at the blond giving her a disapproving glare, growling a little.

 

“You told me to wear the pajamas!”

 

Arthur groaned, pointing at her with his hand, exasperated.

 

“Yes! B-but I meant once dry! Not wear the towel, use it to…!” He let his hand drop, knowing he would get nowhere. “Never mind, j-just-!”

 

Vivi ignored Arthur as he approached a cabinet in the kitchen, her blue eyes fixing on Lance again as if nothing.

The mechanic sighed, smiling tiredly under his beard. 

Arthur was happy below the nervousness and grumpiness. There was a bracelet on his wrist.

 

“So, you two have really kept good care of my nephew.”

 

She grinned, seeing well below the grumpiness of Lance. Both human and mermaid were unfazed by each other, knowing their stubbornness.

 

“Yup. We kept good watch of his clumsiness, cluelessness and overall-“

 

She huffed, a small hand towel landing on her head, cutting her off.

Vivi grabbed the towel, glaring at the blond who threw it, Arthur scowling as he walks back from the cabinets.

 

“One to speak, aren’t you?” He nodded down at her and the towel, leaning his head at her soaked hair. “Do me a favor, and at least dry your hair dammit.”

 

She stuck her tongue out, waltzing her way proudly towards the couch. It would have been a proud and dignified walk, were not for the fact that she tripped on her way, almost falling to the ground and onto the multiple blankets over it. Almost, were not for Lewis yelping and quickly leaning to catch her, sacrificing the chocolate bar, now out of his reach on the ground, staining the blankets.

As both merfolk leaned on the couch regaining their balance, both humans exchanged looks.

Arthur smiled apologetically, Lance resigning.

 

“So the three of you are staying for a while, huh?”

 

It was Vivi who answered, yelling from the couch, laughing slightly.

 

“That was the idea! He wanted to come back, we want to see his home!”

 

Lewis frowned slightly with a nervous smile, raising his hands to try to reason. Magenta eyes looking nervously at Lance.

 

“O-only if you let us! I mean-“

 

“I’m not kicking you two out.” Lewis shut up, the smaller man waving them off. Still she was unfazed. “You can stay, I don’t have a say on it.  It’s Arthur’s place, not mine. Just don’t let anyone know what you are, nor cause any trouble, I mean it.”

 

Arthur spoke up, assuring his uncle, serious. But still smiling, knowing that he cared for the three even if he tried to fake being uninterested.

 

“We already discussed that, uncle. I’m not letting them get into trouble.”

 

Lance snorted tiredly, glancing to the merfolk. Arthur feeling awkward, Vivi trying to retrieve the chocolate bar for Lewis. Keyword try, for she ended up falling onto the blankets on the ground, tripping with them. Lewis almost falling over the couch as well, trying to help her stand again.

Both still had no clue on land.

The mechanic walked towards the table, giving a sarcastic thumbs up to Arthur.

 

“Well, good luck on that, because you’ll need it.”

 

Lance sighed, letting himself sit at the table, able to see the two merfolk sitting now silently on the couch, having retrieved the chocolate. He said nothing as Arthur sat in front of him, as well falling silent.

Lewis and Vivi sat there without word, deciding to keep quiet, seeing the thoughtful expression on Arthur’s face, one that they knew to take seriously. The blond was looking at his uncle, who was just petting Galahad, now let down between his hands on the table.

Amber eyes fixed too on the cute rodent, who sniffed at his fingers, leaving Lance’s hands. But as he ruffled slightly Galahad’s ears with a smile, he asked another more important thing in his mind.

 

“So…” Lance did not look up as Arthur tried to deal with the elephant in the room. “How have things been while I was gone? Is Kingsmen still standing?”

 

Lance scoffed at Arthur’s joke, mocking him back.

 

“You can bet I’ve been fine, I need no worries from you. The cay has always been, and will always be the same boring place. So I just kept wondering if you were handling well the sea, or if a whale bit off your tail. You know, normal things an uncle should worry about.”

 

“Whales only eat krill.”

 

“What, are you an expert on whales now? I have seen Lewis eat fish.”

 

There was a shy mumble from the couch.

 

“I- I’m more of a dolphin actua-“

 

His correction was ignored by both humans, Vivi patting Lewis’ back as they sigh, Arthur rambling with his uncle.

 

“I have actually seen a couple of whales, huge ones. I know things you don’t. I’ve roamed around the ocean, and I can say I’m fine in it.”

 

“Aren’t you clever, huh. Well, if you are so in touch with the waters, you shouldn’t have had to bother growing back your legs, don’t you think?”

 

Arthur frowned, Galahad letting out a faint disappointed growl as he stops petting him. Lance looked sideways at him, hearing him snarl tiredly.

 

“I told you I would come back.” Before Lance could say anything else, he did. “I wanted to, okay? Lance, you know I wouldn’t leave my family behind forever. It’s just…”

 

Lance ended for him, leaning back on the chair, looking over his shoulder.

The two merfolk were tense, both unable to leave them alone to argue. Blue and magenta eyes narrowed, seeing Lance’s fixed on them, pondering.

 

“You have more family to deal with. I get it.”

 

Arthur blinked up to him, smiling sadly. He could only feel content as he saw through Lance, the man letting yet another long exhale, shaking his head.

 

“What I’m going to do with the three of you…?”

 

Arthur laughed a little, brushing his goatee, letting out a small cough.

 

“A-actually-” Lance closed his eyes, exasperated, seeing miles away what Arthur would say. “W-we could use a little help. You didn’t leave much food in the fridge. There’s like, only a few things, cereal, canned soup and the chocolate that I left there before disappearing. I- I also only had pajamas a-and-“

 

“So you are saying you need help.”

 

Arthur grinned sheepishly, Lance glaring at him pokerfaced.

He knows he’s asking a lot, but he can’t just leave the two alone while he gets out.

 

“I- I- Y-yeah?”

 

Lewis looked everywhere nervously, Vivi was leaning onto the couch, staring at both humans curiously, Arthur was fidgeting on his chair, Galahad was munching on the blond’s fingers, demanding to be pet. All tense as Lance sat with his arms crossed, expression unreadable.

Lance’s finally opened his mouth, speaking firmly, stern.

 

“You know what I say?” Arthur winced a little, expecting to be scolded. Only to blink. “I’m not doing shit until I get some damn coffee, Arthur.”

 

Arthur beamed, standing quickly off his chair, running towards the kitchen.

 

“S-sure! Just a sec!”

 

Lance demanded, grumbling under his beard as he begins to hear rustling from the cabinets.

  
“I want it black! No milk! I don’t care if you put any damn sugar, maybe I’ll need the energy to deal with this nonsense!” He huffed, already pondering what to bring later. “The things I do…”

 

The man blinked, a small movement near him.

Lance stared baffled, two merfolk looking at him, one more shy than the other. Lewis was nervous as he outstretches his arm towards him, handing with slight insecurity the bar of chocolate, hiding slightly behind the back of the couch. The merman’s eyes were looking only slightly, respectfully.

Vivi leaned her head, seeing Lance’s stern gaze soften subtly, the man huffing, waving him off tiredly.

 

“I’ll have enough with the coffee.” Lewis shied back, Lance refusing the offer, looking away. “You can keep it, kid.”

 

The merman looked down onto the chocolate, doubting.

But eventually he gave a slow nod, remaining silent, giving another doubtful small bite.

Lance stayed silent, only looking at Galahad. Feeling blue eyes fixed on his neck, the mermaid looking him curiously all the while.

This was going to truly be an eventful trip.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Magenta eyes watched intently.

He hugged a pillow tightly, containing his breath.

His eyes widened, seeing the screen of the television show him something.

Unaware to Lewis’ shock and wonder below, Arthur and Vivi stood in the blond’s room. The human had finally surrendered to the mermaid’s demands to see his bedroom. She asked just as Lance finally left, to get what they needed, not a second later.

Arthur sighed, leaning on his desk, Vivi bouncing on his bed, asking insistently.

 

“And why do you use computers instead of a giant phone?!”

 

He rolled his eyes, annoyed that he was forced to turn on the computer, and now explain every single detail.

 

“Well, you see, phones didn’t have much screen years ago, this tactile screen thing is new. Computers were more useful before, but now the two things are kind of merging, there are beginning to be computers with touching screens. But mine is not like that.”

 

He was not surprised to see blue eyes blinking with a lean of head, trying to process his words.

Vivi complained, crossing her arms as she sits cross legged on the bed.

 

“But if you can’t touch it, how you use it?”

 

Arthur held to fingers onto his nose, trying to not lose his patience.

 

“With this, Viv. There’s a keyboard with letters and useful keys, but the most important thing, is this, it’s called-“

 

Just as he was going to show her what a mouse was, pointing to it, a loud yell echoed.

 

“Noooooooooooooooooo!”

 

Arthur gasped, recognizing Lewis’ voice, coming from the living room.

She sat there with another lean of head, watching as the blond rushed out the door, muttering something under his breath, worried.

She didn’t. She could recognize when Lewis made a drama, that was not a yell of pain or trouble, but lament. Like one he would make if his new human clothes were stained.

Blue eyes slowly looked sideways. No Arthur guarding the computer.

As she slowly moved off the bed… Arthur ran downstairs.

He bolted into the living room, panting as he leaned against the door frame, calling worriedly.

 

“D-dude, are you-?!”

 

Arthur stared pokerfaced, seeing that Lewis had left the couch, and was now sitting right in front of the Tv, hugging it as he sniffed.

The merman let out another small sob, turning his head to lament at Arthur.

 

“I- It’s horrible! Arthur, why?!”

 

The blond stood there at the door, not understanding.

 

“Why what-?”

 

“Why does your tv show such horrible things?!” Lewis let out a small growl, complaining as he looked again at the screen, Arthur seeing a soap opera playing. “Why would you humans show the misery of others for entertainment?! You told me the tv was for fun! But now, I was watching this recording, and it was all fine! But Maria Dolores de los Santos has suddenly pushed Manolo away, and she is going to leave to Spain, to never to come back, and now they are arguing about a necklace he gave her, but that should stay with him because it’s inherited?! And there’s a guy that just tries to put more arguments between them, and the camera just keeps on zooming on him as he peeks at the windows?! And they are still recording! How can they let the television guys film them so rudely?!”

 

Arthur slowly stepped closer, looking down silently at how Lewis kept on bawling about the silly soap opera with extremely bad acting.

He had just left him seeing a cooking show. But it seemed that it had ended and the channel switched to this. He had told Lewis that the cooking show was hosted by a chef that tried to teach the audience how to prepare food, very much real.

And now…

 

“Lewis, that’s not for real.”

 

Lewis looked up at him, frowning with worry.

 

“I- it is?!” The merman pointed at the screen, just as the camera kept on zooming to the faces with silly ominous music with small dialogue. “Look, t-there’s n-no… CGI? Persons! There are no monsters or things put there! A-and-!”

 

“Lewis, calm down for a moment and hear me out?” The taller male stopped mumbling, hugging the pillow near him very tightly as Arthur crouches at his side, speaking to him with an amused look. “Remember how your sisters like to go to that field of sand and play with other young merfolk that go there, and how before we left they had arranged a small play, about a tale of a brave giant squid hunter? All kids with their own part in it?”

 

“Y-yes? What that has to do with-“

 

“It’s only an act.” Magenta eyes blinked, Arthur snorting. “They are actors. Memorizing silly lines to let in front of the camera. Like a movie, but with episodes. This kind of thing is called soap opera, infamous for being very extravagant and too complicated, even if not at all.”

 

Lewis looked slowly back at the screen, seeing one of the characters let himself overdramatically fall onto a divan, reaching for a photography, that the camera fixed on for two full minutes with slow music.

 

“…Soap opera.” The merman seemed to slump a little, realization dawning. “T-then Maria Dolores de los Santos has not really left? And they won’t have to sell the house, nor go to Spain?”

 

“No one is going to Spain. And she is not really called Maria either.” Arthur smiled tiredly, slowly reaching for a button on the tv. “So, you can stop worrying. We’ll just change channels and-“

 

“No.” Arthur blinked, the merman had swatted lightly his hand, preventing him of pressing the button. The blond did not know how to react as Lewis mumbled onto the pillow, eyes fixed on the show. “I- I want to know why that guy is a bastard and what will happen with that necklace. And what will she do, she can’t just leave?!”

 

Arthur face palmed slowly, groaning under his breath. Not understanding how Lewis could fall for such a bad act.

Nor if he would have time to see the full season of this overly long thing.

 

“Fine…” Lewis did not look up from the screen as he stood, leaving him to stare at the tv again. “I’ll be upstairs. Please don’t freak out again by whatever that screen shows.”

 

“Hm.”

 

The blond slowly began to step up the stairs with a long sigh, rubbing his forehead with tiredness.

But if he thought his adventures for letting the other two near technology were over, he was wrong.

Amber eyes blinked, his steps halting slightly with surprise, hearing a voice echoing through the door above.

 

“Direction, what direction?”

 

Arthur’s eyes widened, a small gasp escaping him as he heard the unmistakable sound of a Skype call, someone’s voice echoing through the speakers.

 

_“Miss, please, we can only bring you the order if you tell us where to. As well as determining the method of payment.”_

“B-but I really want those pizzas you said you had!” Arthur heard the unmistakable sound of a mermaid slamming her hands onto the desk, and getting closer angrily to the computer, yelling. “I’ll give you three fishes!”

_“C-credit?”_

“Fishes! Four fishes, not three! And some well-crafted things!”

“ _You… Want the pizza with fish you say? And more done?” E-extra ingredients?"_

“No! I will be the one to pay with-!"

 

The woman at the other side of the call gasped, Arthur managing to bolt into the room and quickly intervene. Vivi growled as he slammed himself onto the desk, panting as he excused all she said.

 

“I- I’m sorry! We don’t want any pizzas!”

 

Vivi gasped, Arthur trying to snatch the mouse out her hold. Trying, for she quickly moved it out of reach, angry, a good thing it had no cable.

“Arty! I want pizza!”

 

“V-viv! Let go of the damn mouse so I can hang up!”

 

“ _Wha- Is this a prank? Hello?”_

“What mouse?! Galahad went with Lance!”

 

“I mean-! Don’t jump on the damn bed!”

 

“Why can’t I have pizza?! You love it too!”

 

“I’m not ordering something with you two here!”

 

“Why not?!”

 

“Because I leave you one second alone and you do exactly what you don’t have to do! Like touch my computer!”

 

“It said pizza on your screen in that blue corner, and I thought it would be a good thing! I touched this strange shiny click thing and this lady suddenly spoke, and you said phones tried to be like computers, so I assumed I could call and have pizza, like you said once!”

 

Arthur finally managed to get a hold on the mouse, while she still held it.

Both rolled off the bed, Vivi still pulling at it, as he tried to unlatch her hands.

His amber eyes narrowed, seeing that with her jumping, a blanket had gotten out of place, half hanging off the edge at her side.

Vivi gasped and let a surprised growl, Arthur kicking the side of the bed, making the blanket fall onto her head, allowing him to make a stronger pull, her hands letting go of the mouse as she blindly cowers like a cat under the cloth.

 

“Ha!”

 

He stood, grinning with triumph, turning to quickly hang up before the mermaid could stand.

But he stared dumb faced, seeing that the woman had tired long ago of their stupid bickering, hanging up herself.

Arthur sighed, slumping slightly while Vivi peeks her head from below the blanket, pouting and complaining faintly.

 

“Now we won’t eat…”

 

Arthur glared down at her, trying to not lose it.

 

“We will eat. But not from an order.”

 

“But I could have paid!”

 

Arthur let down calmly the mouse on the desk, looking sideways at the clueless girl.

 

“With fishes?”

 

She huffed proudly, crawling again onto the bed.

 

“It was a great deal! I would have even given four! An some trinkets!”

 

“Viv, we humans don’t trade with resources like you do in the sea. One can’t just give things like pots, food and crafts as money around here.”

 

“Money…? But that can’t be eaten or be of use! Useless!”

 

Arthur smiled sarcastically, eyes narrowing as he spots his wallet nearby.

Vivi blinked, hearing him speak with a sly tone.

 

“Oh, fine. Guess you wouldn’t want to see it then. A shame, because I have some-“

 

“Show me!”

 

Her blue eyes had of course glinted, never tiring of seeing new things.

The human relaxed slightly, shoulders slumping while he takes out money out his wallet, calmly sitting at her side on the bed, amused that she was now silent, looking at it with pure attention.

While trying to understand things they are loud, only calming down when they begin to grasp things.

He wonders if he will run out of things to show them and manage to achieve tranquility.

Probably not.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“This is what I got, from what you asked.”

 

A hamster sniffed at the clothes carefully being laid onto the table.

The three looked as Lance explained, getting out the bags each set of clothes.

 

“First, some bigger clothes for him.” Lewis blushed, hugging more closer to himself the blanket always over his shoulders. “He needed a shirt. It was not easy to find some of his size, but I always find my way around the troubles you give me.”

 

Arthur coughed an pouted, looking away grumpily as Lewis leans his head at the dark magenta tinted clothes, shoes to go with them, even a small pink ascot.

The merman found interest in the clothes, Arthur having told Lance that Lewis would have liked something elegant, having known the merman for some time already.

The mermaid was not so enthusiastic.

Blue eyes were looking with resignation and contained annoyance as Lance got out some blue shoes, shirts and a blue pullover. But her eyes did blink with curiosity when he got something else.

 

“You said no pants. No pants it is.”

 

Vivi stepped closer to the table, seeing a dark blue skirt be laid down. Lance sat on a chair, done, taking a can of beer that he bought, letting the merfolk look at the clothes.

There were more clothes in the bags, like underwear and a pair of plain white shirts, unnecessary to show for now. Magenta and blue eyes were fixed on their new clothing, both picking them up and examining them like it was a strange thing, even Vivi seeming to be curious, looking over the skirt.

Arthur smiled, leaning behind Lance’s chair, looking down at his uncle with gratitude as the two merfolk exchange words of curiosity.

 

“Thanks, Lance.”

 

“Don’t mention it.”

 

Both looked sideways, hearing Lewis speak nervously.

 

“Vivi, I don’t think shoes go like that, you-“

 

Vivi pouted, completely exasperated with everyone telling her how to wear clothes. Lewis watched nervously as she glared down at the shoes she tried to put on, the merman knowing she was wearing them wrong, each one on the opposite side.

Amber eyes slowly widened, seeing her expression turn into THAT one, the one that meant she was going to take action.

 

“Viv, don’t-!”

 

Lewis yelped, Arthur stepped away from the table too late, Lance just took another gulp of his beer, uncaring. As a shoe literally flew out the window of the living room, kicked off by a grumpy mermaid.

Arthur stared as the shoe rolled along the street, Lewis watching as she growled and kicked off as well the other, to put it on the right foot.

She rose her gaze, crossing her arms at them.

 

“Better now?!”

 

Arthur just nodded, defeated, walking slowly towards the door.

 

“Yeah… Let me just… Go for the other one.”

 

Lewis looked to the window, feeling lucky that it had been open.

He did not want to deal with her energetic rebellion and Lance’s anger.

Lance watched with tired calmness as the youngsters dealt with the new clothes, or more like Arthur tried to make Vivi understand the concept of each piece of clothing.

Lewis was fast to wear his, coming out of the bathroom with a warm content smile, holding closely with his hands the ascot.

It took all day to make a mermaid surrender.

And only after the offer of food, a lot more ingredients brought by Lance.

She ended up having pizza in the end.

Lance stayed a while, exchanging words with his nephew.

The man was fast to comment on the clumsy moves of Vivi and Lewis, both merfolk trying to learn to step like normal people. The tall merman still felt nervous for his height, every step taking a long while.

They could walk, but Arthur could only agree with Lance’s comment. It would not be wise to let them out yet.

Arthur tried to explain as his uncle watched them silently, Vivi trying to hold Lewis while she led him along the kitchen and living room. The plan was to stay here for a few days, try to help them walk more normally even if not perfectly, like he did with his tail. Then maybe go outside for a few walks that could help, show them more.

Lance was not completely sure it was the smartest of ideas, but in the end did not think it could be that bad either. He just demanded he was careful, and that he kept him on it.

They spent some hours talking of how things were while gone, how Mystery went back with Duet, how everyone still gossips about his situation, how they will have to swallow their words when he gets out of home, and their current plan.

They would stay for as long as the waters were warm around the cay.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Lewis slowly sat up.

The merman’s eyes softened, seeing the bundle of limbs near him.

Magenta eyes stared at the other two, laying on the big bed of blankets laid near the couch, resembling the big nests they made. Arthur was sprawled on the opposite side, snoring loudly, one leg out of the bed. He surely would have rolled away to the cold ground, were not for the fact that his only arm and torso were heavily gripped by Vivi, the mermaid as well outstretching herself like she owned the place.

They slept like this for a couple days in here, Arthur’s bed was for one person. And as much as Vivi liked its softness, she preferred to make a bundle, like always.

Though it was really nice to feel the blankets, different from the cloths merfolk made.

Lewis could see a slight trace of sunlight peeking from the window, making a dim light in the room. The day had begun. Even if the other two squished him into little space on a side of the blankets and pillows, he had slept well. He was a morning person, he wouldn’t manage to sleep any longer.

Lewis sighed with a warm smile, carefully rising Vivi’s leg off his, chuckling as she saw her try to get back that grip on him. But as he carefully moved off the nest, she couldn’t, causing her to latch more heavily onto what she could feel. Arthur let out an annoyed sleepy grumble, Vivi plopping herself onto his side, heavily. And still, neither woke.

The tall young man shook his head, standing slowly to his feet.

He took a deep breath, slowly making his way to the kitchen, eyes fixing on the counters, fridge and cabinets. He had seen Arthur and Lance use the kitchen. Arthur had explained to him how all worked, he understood. He watched with all his attention, too shy to ask to try himself.

He could maybe try himself today.

He looked back into the living room, doubting slightly.

The two were sleeping like rocks, not looking like either were going to wake in a long while.

So… What harm could it be that he tried to make breakfast while they slept?

He could do this.

Lewis smiled firmly, giving a small nod as he opened the fridge.

The merman fidgeted, seeing the remains of a chocolate bar inside. But he controlled himself, focusing on making food, not eating. He spotted a few ingredients, both in the refrigerator and cabinets. Lance had bought all needed, and even fish, not giving it without commenting on their love for it. Were not for Arthur assuring they liked other things, Lance would have only bought seafood.

Lewis took out bacon and some eggs, having tried both already.

He took out a pan out the cabinets, as well as some oil.

He stood there for a minute, staring with a frown at everything, trying to recall every move the two humans made.

The merman had a small moment of amazement every time heat came out the stove. He shook it off, slowly laying the pan, to then take the bottle of oil in his hold.

He frowned with the most calculative glance, eyes narrowed as he leaned the bottle.

He blinked, letting out only a few drops. Remembering how they said to not use too much.

The thought that he put too little crossed his mind. But he shrugged it off as well, after nervously laying the oil away. Looking around himself with a sheepish cough.

The merman took an egg, looking it all over.

He fidgeted, leaning closer to the pan, sweating slightly as he remembered how Arthur made a mess once, trying to break them.

His hands trembled, afraid of using too much or too little force.

His eyes blinked dazed, a crack echoing.

Lewis looked down, smiling nervously, seeing he had only ended up shattering the shell in little pieces while trying to break it. They were all over the now sticky substance falling into the pan.

He quickly squirmed, moving closer to the sink, washing out the mess off his hands.

He began to grow more nervous as he saw he was late to take out the bits of shell out the pan, his eyes widening, seeing it all go solid. He took too much time cleaning his hands.

He quickly tried to nudge the thing with a fork, everything now seeming an omelet. Something he had not seen, only fried eggs.

Lewis began to panic slightly, confused to what to do, seeing food that he did not know what to do with.

He tried to fix it by adding more eggs and the bacon.

The omelet toasted while he tried to debate what to do, his eyes showing pure focus and determination. He really tried to fix and salvage the food.

It was a while, two sleepy ones not hearing the nervous mumbles from the kitchen.

In the end, two hands slowly took a plate.

Said plate was as well slowly let down onto a kitchen table, a fire now out, a pan dropped shakily into the sink.

Lewis stood tall, his eyes dark as he looked down at the food.

If it could be called that.

He contemplated his whole self deeply, smoke still coming out from the hot bundle of meat and once eggs, all having a layer of brown and black, the sides left too much time onto the pan.

His chest began to puff out slowly. His eyes narrowing with pride and annoyance. Self-shaming his doing.

A blond and bluenette only exchanged grumbles and small pushes as more rustling echoed from the kitchen. Small prideful snarls.

A fridge was opened again.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Her nose twitched.

A blond groaned as he felt the thing onto his side move again, squishing him against the ground as it raises.

Amber eyes slowly opened, gaining pure annoyance as he wakes, the mermaid at his side not minding to push herself onto a sitting position by letting all her weight on his shoulder.

 

“Viiiiiiiiiiiiiv…”

 

Arthur leaned his head slightly, glaring up at her, Less amused when seeing her ignoring his reasonable complaint, instead looking towards the kitchen.

She only let one word, to then stand to her feet clumsily, out of her fast moves.

 

“Food.”

 

“Mmfph..!”

 

Arthur’s eyebrows twitched as he almost decides to scream at her, trying to contain himself, to not acknowledge the small kick of her foot as she jumps over him.

The blond saw her bounce into the kitchen, to then realize that Lewis was not here, now alone.

His amber eyes widened slowly, sniffing the air.

The human quickly sat up, smelling the smell of something very roasted. Or multiple things.

Vivi leaned her head in the kitchen, blue eyes blinking with curiosity at all the mess.

Arthur has scrambled to his feet, now bolting into the room as well, his mouth closing shut before he could bring himself to say anything. Seeing the same as her.

Lewis sat hunched over, his elbows onto the table, hands onto the sides of his head, his eyes fixed down without looking at them, a haunted look on him, full of shock and shame. Around him, the whole mess he had meant to be a full meal.

Arthur stared pokerfaced at it all. The slightly burned pan in the sink, still with a few remains of _something_ on it. The microwave was open, letting be seen the red substance that had seemed to explode inside, what he would assume a red sauce for another food, an attempt to heat it. Even if the microwave was fine, it was all red, like if a massacre occurred in it, the sticky thing oozing onto the counter. As well, there were remains of eggs all around, broken. There were plates in front of Lewis, all resembling brown things.

But there was something that was even more weird.

Arthur ignored the fact that Vivi had sat and was taking a small bite of everything out of curiosity, he got closer to a bowl right below Lewis’ piercing stare.

Arthur’s mouth opened and closed, multiple times, deadpanned.

 

“H-how- Dude, how did you BURN milk and cereal?”

 

Lewis rose his gaze slowly, showing no emotion other than pure regret, shaking his head.

The blond stared as the other laid out his hands, exclaiming like he committed the worst crime ever.

 

“My fire… My fire does not work the same out of water.”

 

He had tried to do as they did in water. They sometimes cooked fish in water with the heat they manifested with their glows. He had failed to cook with human tools, so he tried to heat the milk with his magenta fire.

A slight silence fell as Arthur stared at Lewis’ hands, outstretched by the merman like if they had blood. Only one sound echoed, the one of Vivi ignoring all the drama, eating as if nothing the toasted food, even the red thing that was sauce onto some meat.

Arthur whispered, coughing awkwardly.

 

“Let me just clean all this, and maybe we can try to see what you did wrong.”

 

“Everything!” The human sighed with a roll of eyes, Lewis sobbing and hunching on himself again. “I can never look again at my hands! They have soiled the art of cuisine!”

 

“Well…” Arthur looked sideways, seeing a few plates empty already. “She seems to like it.”

 

“Hmm!”

 

Lewis ignored her hum of approval and the clean plates, even the one with pieces of shells.

 

“Soiled!”

 

“Man, you did not learn in one day to make seafood did you?”

 

“No! But I learned from the best!”

 

Arthur got to work, already having grabbed a napkin to clean the microwave. He looked over his shoulder, laughing nervously.

 

“Well, I’m not the best, I kind of suck even if I’m human. But I can try to teach you?”

 

“What does it matter? I can never outdo what I’ve done!”

 

“We maybe… could do some okonomiyaki?”

 

Lewis yelped a little, the mermaid sitting at his side standing up from her chair suddenly, slamming her hands on the table with flaming eyes.

 

“OKONOMIYAKI?!”

 

Both males pondered for a second if to run, her blue eyes sharp as knifes, glinting.

They exchanged looks, Arthur shrugging in question as a thoughtful look seemed to cross Lewis. Seeing her piercing them, enthusiastic for the food.

Arthur smiled, seeing Lewis stand slowly, walking towards the counters again, at his side.

Fumbling with his hands nervously while he whispered.

 

“O-only because we need to have breakfast.”

 

“And for her gluttony.”

 

“Right.”

 

“Guys, I have many things that I can throw at both of you. And water won’t muffle the landing.”

 

They shut up.

Vivi sat happily, watching as both boys cleaned the mess. To then try to make that food Arthur made once.

It did not come out perfect. But Lewis retrieved some of his pride as he got a better hold of all the kitchen, under Arthur’s words.

She did like the meal, making him blush and shy.

His skills improved each day, Arthur letting him take the lead at each meal they tried to make.

The days flied, each full of long talks of everything. Too many questions about everything.

They had not even left the house yet, still taking hours to try to walk.

Each day, Arthur saw their steps resemble more his.

Their curiosity had no end.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Why you humans stay always in one place?”

 

“Why you feel the need to move from place to place so much?”

 

She looked up to the sky, the three slowly walking through nearby streets, only a few minutes since they got out.

Lewis was looking nervously all around, taking small steps, still unable to walk fast. They at least could seem to be normal.

If it weren’t for her loud exclamations at every turn through the small neighborhood.

 

“I don’t know! We just travel every season! But still, we have places to call home for a while each year! We don’t make houses like you do!”

 

Arthur glared at her, trying to keep her quiet, not wanting to wake everybody as they had a walk.

 

“Shh! Look, we make homes because we need them. We are more susceptible to rain, cold and the weather. You are more resistant to it all, I feel it when I change. Anyway, we have our ship, don’t we? It’s like a big home.”

 

“Human made, yep.”

 

“Give me a damn break, Viv. If you are going to keep criticizing my world we can turn around and stay in home, or you can go back to the beach.”

 

“No, I want to see the park you said.”

 

Arthur smiled, seeing her pout, Lewis was still glancing at every tree decorating the rural streets. Both had pure wonder. He had to clarify they could not go into others property, houses around. But he could take them to a small place not too far away, enough for today.

They chatted lightly as they made way. It took them a while to reach the street Arthur was leading them to, Lewis walked really slow, added with his weariness.

But finally, they reached a more open street.

Vivi gasped, Arthur not needing to say a word before she leaned to dash.

There was a small field ahead, the urbanization ending there, the forests of the cay seen in the distance, in the field a small playground with a few swings and a slide.

Lewis rose an eyebrow at him, wondering why he was letting her run ahead.

Arthur looked up at him, nodding at the deserted park, explaining gladly.

 

“She can mess all she wants with these. It’s meant to be played with, mostly by kids. But there are almost none, mostly old people live in this area where I live. She can’t bother anyone here, most crowds live to the north, after the docks.” He walked ahead, inviting the doubtful merman. “Want to go to the swings?”

 

Vivi had already climbed to the slide a second time, now she was standing tall on it, trying to peek over the forest nearby, seeing a few birds.

Lewis glanced around, seeing that there was really no one around, a calm place to glance at the landscape. He was curious of the playthings as much as he was weary.

 

“Is it like the cords of seaweed tied onto two reefs for kids to push and let them sway?”

 

“More or less. Instead of swimming against it to push it and let go, you push with your legs to take drive.”

 

Lewis followed, watching as Arthur sat calmly onto one swing, nudging with boredom the ground with his feet, laid back. He slowly sat as well, looking up at the metallic structure, finding amusing how humans took any material to improve their environments.

 

“You make the best with all you have.”

 

Arthur began to sway with boredom, snorting.

 

“We kind of are destroying the world, consuming blindly. All this is made out in factories and with contamination. I wish we were more in touch with the earth like you. Kind of ironic. You should see all we do…”

 

“How do you contaminate? I haven’t seen you do anything wrong.”

 

“Indirectly… I drove my van when I had two arms. Electricity is not entirely green and recycling is still a thing not very well established. I don’t want to show you in the computer how we deal with our rubbish.”

 

“I know you throw it into the sea.”

 

“Not only into the sea, man. Everywhere. If we could, we would let it into the skies. We are fucking shit up.”

 

“But it is still pretty!” Both males looked up, Vivi exclaiming as she stood on the slide. One of her hands over her eyes as she looks at the distance, the landscape of the cay green and mountainous. “It’s still full of life, contrasting what you do! I love some things you humans have created, there’s always a middle point. I guess we both could learn some things of each other. You are kind of a link, Art!”

 

Lewis smiled, Arthur blushing as they both spoke firmly.

 

“I would have never thought of cooking with magic if you hadn’t been there that day.”

 

“I would have not tasted okonomiyaki, nor touched a phone!” She sat with a bounce, sliding down the slide with a cackle. “And most certainly, I wouldn’t be in this park now!”

 

Vivi bounced off the end of the slide, jumping closer to them and the swings, leaning onto them, laughing.

 

“Say, could we explore some of the cay’s forests? When we changed I couldn’t look much at it while focusing on walking. I want to see the earth, the trees, the plants, the animals, the flowers, the-“ They both blinked, Vivi suddenly halting, something catching her attention. “Butterfly!”

 

They stared pokerfaced as she bounced, her hands dashing up like a cat, the mermaid letting out a small growl as she saw that the butterfly escaped her calculated grasp.

She ran along the field, trying to catch the strangely elusive insect, ignoring her fascination.

Lewis swayed slightly on the swing, seeing her finally catch the butterfly, trapping it unharmed between her hands after an impressive jump, Vivi now fallen onto the grass of the park. She laid there, inspecting the creature with bright blue eyes.

Arthur sighed, wondering what she will chase if they walk into the woods surrounding the field.

Or what they will do in more habited areas where small crowds are.

He really wonders as much as them.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Arthur felt, for the first time, like if things had turned around.

The blond stood awkwardly in front of his house, blinking. Two nervous merfolk hiding behind him, one peeking with narrowed eyes, the other trying to be as small as possible even if huge, grasping strongly his shoulders.

Lance was fast to notice the two merfolk being weary of the rumble of the van. He had pulled over, having talked with his nephew about showing the two the town. With the condition of them not causing trouble.

The mechanic turned off the motor, jumping down the van, crossing his arms at the three.

 

“You sure this is a good idea?”

 

Lewis was still glancing at the van like if it were a dragon, while Vivi was daring to approach it now that it made no sound. Arthur took a deep breath, nodding slowly.

 

“They have been fine around my home, we have had a few walks.”

 

Lance snorted, seeing Vivi nudge the van, looking it all over with a pout.

 

“Yeah, right, because there’s so much to see around your home.”

 

Arthur bit his lip, fidgeting nervously.

 

“W-what harm can it be for them to see the docks and center of town?”

 

“They are looking at the van like it’s a thing out of this world, and you want to take them to the main neighborhood and market, where there is slight traffic. I can’t see how can this go wrong…”

 

If sarcasm could be seen, it would be right now as thick as smog.

 

“C-come on, uncle.” Arthur smiled a little, trying to get through Lance’s grumpiness. “J-just a little walk, I can’t take them every day to the same field, park and empty streets.”

 

Lance huffed, looking away as his nephew grinned with triumph, hearing him give up.

 

“Fine. But you better keep an eye for them. I’m only taking you there, I’ll go back to Kingsmen, waiting until you come back to take you here. And you better not be out too long, just to show them and that’s that.”

 

Lewis spoke from behind Arthur, shy.

 

“We won’t cause trouble, sir.”

 

Lance laughed, turning to the van. Not surprised to see Vivi inside, looking over the seats, a hamster munching on her scarf.

 

“You can say that. We all know better.”

 

The boys looked as Vivi began to lean over the seats, almost getting into the back of the van, a hamster now almost hanging from her scarf, still biting on it.

They slowly exchanged glances, bowing without words to never leave their eyes off her, having already seen what she can do when on her own.

It took some time for Lewis to want to get into the van, Arthur asking Lance to not turn the motor on yet.

Both merfolk had seen multiple times the van, on the days Arthur had a broken ankle. They were not unfamiliar to its sound. And yet they still jolted when it finally rumbled, only Vivi managing to get over it, Lewis hiding behind the seats, Arthur having to look back to try to calm him down.

Lance took out all his patience, driving with a blank look, leaving Arthur to answer her every question about the van, while still trying to assure a nervous Lewis.

Galahad curled onto her lap, unbothered by every turn and bounce of the roads. Vivi watched with curious eyes, as with each street left behind, their surroundings grew more urban, the buildings taller, more crowded. Even if still resembling a small town.

They headed north-east, towards the main town square, close to the docks.

Lewis watched nervously through the windows, shying as eventually they got into the core of town, his eyes showing doubt, seeing a few humans walking along the streets. There were also a couple of cars from time to time.

Arthur sighed, Lance turning around a street, pulling over.

Vivi rolled down the window, sticking out her head to look up to the building.

 

“Is this Kingsmen?”

 

Arthur smiled, letting her get down first, following her and nodding to the small store.

A big garage door on a side, to let cars or small boats get in, a normal door, Lance’s home on the upper story.

 

“Yeah. It’s not very big, but it has always been more than enough to deal with any problem.”

 

Lewis slowly got out from the back doors, peeking to see if there was any passerby around. When he knew there wasn’t, he got down, standing at their side.

 

“This is where you became a mechanic, no?”

 

Lance got past them, mumbling something under his breath.

 

“To end up without an arm.”

 

Arthur ignored his uncle's bitter grumble, coughing.

Lance halted after opening the door, looking back at them, warning.

 

“I want you three here before lunch. Come into the store when you are done seeing this boring town.” Arthur glared at his uncle, Lewis shying as the man tried to remind them their origin. “Don’t make anyone thing you’re weird, I don’t want to have to unlatch any hooks.”

 

The man closed the door, leaving them out to do as they wanted.

Arthur smiled nervously, patting Lewis shoulder, frowning.

 

“There won’t be any hooks.”

 

“B-but-“

 

Vivi looked up as well to Lewis, a sly grin.

 

“Lew, remember how humans disbelief of us?” Lewis slowly nodded. “They would rather believe we’re crazy than from the sea.”

 

Arthur and Vivi nodded, each one taking a hand from Lewis, beginning to pull gently at him to follow.

 

“She is right about humans for once. No one believed me, they would rather imagine you’re reckless tourists from the northern beach. Not that they like when that kind of tourist comes, but…”

 

“If any man human glares at us, I’ll kick them!”

 

“Viv, no kicking. There’s something called police.”

 

“Police? What is that?”

 

Lewis did remember.

The merman spoke faintly as they walked out Kingsmen’s street, fidgeting between them.

 

“T-they are like… Agents of authority that can put you in a kind of arrest. A-and maybe in area 51.”

 

Arthur rolled his eyes, remembering how paranoid and worried he was the day after his first change.

 

“Dude, I don’t really think that area exists.”

 

“But you said they could take you there for seeing you being-“

 

“I was panicking.” He pointed down at his legs, snorting. “Besides! We don’t have tails. Do we?! No one would thing we are fishes out of water!”

 

Just in that moment they had turned around a corner.

The three blinked as an old woman gave Arthur a weird look for his loud exclamation, his hand still pointing at himself.

The blond coughed and blushed in embarrassment, the woman walked away towards the plaza ahead.

Lewis stared at the few humans walking in it, a few stands set out, a few small stores, the plaza was squared and big, a few streets connected to it, as well with commerce. He could not see any harpoons or dangerous weapons. No ill intentions on the faces he could see, looking much like merfolk he knew.

Arthur finally got out of his embarrassment, pointing them the market.

 

“Anyway, no words of… That. We don’t need to worry.” He smiled a little, seeing them staring at everything. “Here we are, a market. Not that different to the ones you know, is it?”

 

Merfolk did gather from time to time in certain areas, to trade their belongings, or crafts.

But it was much more simple than this.

In the sea there were no cars, no parking spots, nor buildings of old architecture contrasting with newer, more grey ones.

It was really a small town, a coastal one, nothing much to see. And yet, the two were amazed by it, staring at the stands and stores as he led them slowly through. Vivi stared at the plants from a flower store, while Lewis sniffed at the smell coming out of a bakery.

Only Vivi dared to ask questions, Lewis keeping to himself, munching onto a small pastry Arthur bought as they crossed the store. And still, even if she did ask, she did less loudly, almost whispering to the blond. And Arthur was grateful for that, considering there were a few people around.

By how quietly they walked ahead, they did not take much attention, other than curious glances, no one having seen the two. Tourists were not that common in the cay, mostly a place for people that wanted to go somewhere isolated.

Arthur explained more or less the style of life humans had, why they worked, the nonsense of their laws and why there was so many things for sale. The way they depended on money, not as free.

They found it fascinating for some reason, while he found it tiring. Like kids that don’t get why there are so many politics or wars. This was a calm place, nothing compared to the huge cities around the world, full of chaos. It could look pleasant.

For him, it was nothing compared to the freedom of the seas. It was strange the turns his life made.

They had been near a clothing store, where lance took their new clothes.

Vivi spotted something from the corner of her eye, while Arthur was discussing something about hair gel with Lewis, a convenience store around the corner.

Blue eyes glinted with joy, seeing a familiar animal of white fur walking down a street.

 

“Ah!”

 

Both males stopped arguing about hairstyles and how they were hard to keep in water, gasping as Vivi let go of them, suddenly dashing away, running.

 

“Viv?!”

“V-vivi?!”

 

The girl ignored their surprised calls.

She laughed, calling the dog across the street.

 

“Mystery!”

 

Mystery let out a huff, ears perking up as he was called. Pure surprise for the familiar voice he had not heard since a long time.

He slowly turned, to see the mermaid and Arthur’s friend running towards him, from the other side of the street. He let a small worried bark, seeing the traffic light go red.

Arthur had to let go from Lewis, screaming as he saw Vivi not notice the red light, intending to cross while a car came from the road.

 

“Viv, don’t!”

 

Mystery was ready to jump, letting out a small growl, Arthur and Lewis began to run. She had already set down a foot onto the road.

The car would’ve had maybe halted right in time, honked at her angrily.

But no one needed to jump in or stop.

Blue eyes blinked, a huff escaping her as an arm latched around her waist, keeping from stepping ahead.  A voice echoed, calm but commanding.

 

“Wait.”

 

She stared baffled, seeing that car drive past where she would have been in two seconds. Her eyes filling with the recognition of how humans drove. She sincerely did not think roads were not meant for people too, Arthur did not explain, having been holding them both by their arms.

She had only been glad to see Mystery again, after so much time.

She slowly looked over her shoulder, to the one that stopped her.

Duet was frowning calmly at her, a look of surprise on them, as much as her.

Vivi looked at Duet with deep thought as well, even if not knowing what to say as they leaned their head at her, whispering.

 

“You are...”

 

Arthur and Lewis panted, both finally standing at Vivi’s side.

Duet and Arthur exchanged glances, amber eyes narrowing as he grew nervous of the sudden meeting.

Both merfolk stood back, letting Arthur face the human, who was obviously pondering deeply.

Duet spoke slowly to the blond, arms crossed behind their back.

 

“Arthur, it’s… A surprise to see you here, with them.” Only Lewis was looking with a warning frown, Vivi and Arthur only holding apprehension, Duet knowing more than said. “Lance told me you moved away from the cay.”

 

“Yeah.” Arthur’s eyebrows twitched slightly, and it did not go unnoticed by the other three. “I- I’m back just for a small while, nice to see you too, if you excuse us-“

 

He stopped, a sudden weight slamming onto him. He huffed, two paws laying onto him, a dog finally having crossed after waiting for a green light, standing on his hind legs and barking up at him, tail swaying.

Arthur blinked down at Mystery, the dog making puppy eyes, begging for attention.

Vivi was fast to crouch and pet Mystery, who leaned his head towards her hand, without stopping on leaning onto Arthur.

 

“Awww, he missed you Arty!”

 

Amber eyes softened slightly, seeing red eyes give him one of those questioning looks he grew used to, when he kept watch on him.

Duet smiled faintly, Arthur sighing and tiredly joining Vivi in petting Mystery, the dog as happy as he could be.

 

“I missed you too, buddy…”

 

“He certainly has been crestfallen since you left.” The three looked up from the dog, Duet speaking again. “No one has needed his help, he has been in a bad mood. Strangely… He has been too demanding of being walked outside, he always leads me to the coasts. Right now, I was actually following him towards the docks. Just as someone thought traffic lights don’t matter.”

 

Vivi pouted, Lewis and Arthur the only ones worrying for whatever Duet could say.

But they did not need to, for Duet sighed, bowing their head and turning slightly to leave.

 

“I ask you to be more careful next time.” Their eye narrowed down at Lewis' feet, making him fidget as facts were laid out. “And to take care of not tripping while running, you seem to have some trouble with it. It’s been nice to see you three faring well, I’ll leave you be. Mystery, come.”

 

The dog looked up, hearing Duet call.

The four watched as Mystery whined, Duet wanting to leave, knowing well they would get no answers from the trio. Yet red eyes filled with doubt and sadness, the dog only managing to curl more against Vivi after a few fidgets, his whines and troubled barks quietly directed at them all.

They all stood there for a minute, watching how Mystery refused to follow.

Duet slowly looked them all over.

After another minute speaking up, sighing.

 

“Arthur, would you do me a favor?”

 

The blond jolted slightly, Duet looking at him firmly.

 

“M-me?”

 

“Yes, you.” Mystery’s ears slowly raised, the dog’s tail moving in excitement as Duet asked calmly. “You said you were staying for a while. Would you let Mystery stay with you, like he did before? He is of no help if he can’t focus, I guess he grew too attached. He would be better off with you, to be honest.“

 

Arthur opened his mouth, to close it again, not knowing where to look. Both Mystery and Vivi were making puppy eyes, like when they wanted food, Lewis was giving him a look that said not to ask him, and Duet wore the same old unreadable expression he would never get.

So he only stuttered slightly, not knowing what to take from the situation.

 

“S-sure…?”

 

Duet smiled, nodding, seeing Mystery bark happily, the mermaid beam.

 

“Thank you.” They turned around, rising one finger as they began to walk away. “By the way, I have a walker in my clinic, for anyone in need. It would surely help to take more confidence in each step, to be less fearful of haste. But only if needed, of course. Take care.”

 

Lewis and Arthur exchanged slow looks, not knowing what to think of Duet’s knowledge. Nor of their faked obliviousness of their nature. They know well what they are, and which problems are they facing.

The trio stood there, taking in what just happened, Duet walking calmly away as if nothing.

Not feeling any need to demand answers, or why they were here. Just content to see, able to read so much with only a glance.

The boys slowly looked down, watching as Vivi laughed, Mystery licking her check, her hands petting insistently.

 

“Who’s going to be able to finally plop at my side for a nap?!”

 

Arthur pouted slightly, remembering what always happened when he slept with the dog.

 

“He is NOT sleeping with us on the blankets.”

 

Vivi and Mystery glared up at the blond, Lewis coughing and taking one step away.

  
“Why not?...”

 

Arthur huffed, grinning tiredly, crossing his arm.

 

“Because I have enough with you taking all the space! I’m not dealing with two things putting their everything on my face and pushing me off the bed!”

 

“Ah, then sleep on the couch!”

 

“My house, Viv! YOU sleep on the couch!”

 

“No way! It's les comfy and warm, and smells of pizza!”

 

"Ah! Then you would like it!"

 

"I would wake more hungry! Do you want that?!"

 

Lewis yelped, Vivi, Arthur and even Mystery looking up at him, questioning.

 

“Dude, tell her we are just going to get fur all over!”

“Lew, you don’t want us to sleep on the couch, do you?!”

 

The tall merman rose his hands in front of him, laughing nervously.

 

“W-why don’t we- We could discuss this while going ahead, try to talk it out and-“

 

**“We’re talking now!”**

 

He never could pick up a side.

I took Lewis multiple nudges to make the two stop bickering. He grew shy as some persons began to give them looks, Vivi and Arthur rambling about a nest in the middle of the market.

In the end, he was grateful for the dog, Mystery helping him lead the two towards the streets, for he pulled at her scarf.

By the time their bickering ended, with a very clear victory from Vivi, they were closer to a place that once made Arthur weary.

The blond was eerily silent as they reached the streets leading down to the docks. A decorated pavement road along the coast, parallel to it a few old buildings and some locals. Including Lance’s favorite pub. Vivi swayed slightly, looking over the stone railing the wooden platforms, a lot of boats docked there. There were a few people selling fish.

There was a small formation of rocks going more far than the docks, past a small bridge, a small lighthouse there.

They headed slowly towards there, silently going through the road. A man selling fish at a stall was left baffled when Vivi halted behind the boys, looking over at the fish, to then grab a small sardine. Stuffing it into her mouth in one bite.

The man was too taken aback to say a word, Lewis and Arthur did not even notice what she did, the mermaid returning at their side as if nothing.

Amber and magenta eyes were too full of emotion too pay mind to anything. Mystery was looking up to Arthur, sharing Lewis’ worry.

The merman could see him walking all tensed, looking to the bridge and waves in a trance.

They reached said bridge soon enough, the trio sitting on its edge silently, no one but them there. The lighthouse loomed nearby, almost shadowing their figures.

Lewis whispered, looking too at the docks as Arthur did.

 

“Is that the one?”

 

Arthur slowly nodded, Vivi frowned too.

The two subtly edged closer to him as they sat at his sides, the three fixing their gazes to the biggest ship in the docks. One with an advanced mechanical arm, to lower a big net into the water.

 

“That’s the one, yes.”

 

They did not miss how he slowly rose his hand to his stump. His eyes never leaving the water.

Lewis and Vivi were quiet. Both listening as Arthur pondered with a faint tone.

No emotion on his face.

 

“It is strange. I always hated to come here after that night. I felt anxiousness, dread, anger, something I can’t pinpoint. But now? I feel nothing. I don’t feel the same fear or hate. I can’t trace a single bit of the apprehension I felt.”

 

Vivi spoke slowly, whispering with a lean of head, looking sideways at him.

Speaking seriously, for once not smiling.

 

“You don’t fear the water anymore.”

 

Lewis smiled warmly. Seeing amber eyes look at them both, silently.

Arthur only answered with a single look at them, a single shake of head.

Saying everything and nothing at the same time. Only looking now at their magenta and blue eyes.

It was not about the sea, not about the waters and what lives in them.

It's them what he cares for the most.

He's with them.

A dog sat at their side, watching as they held hands, the three looking again at the waves and sea ahead. Red eyes never leaving them, seeing clearly the wounds they had.

Healing. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to add more shenanigans, but I ran out of brain cells.
> 
> Anyway, two chapters left.  
> Won't be as long.


	50. Notion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P8tFY0yfI1M&list=PLTOGZ_uBf1nyCtPZIsurCkWHAbEoQ-i0O&index=13

 

The waves crashed strongly.

Yet they did not reach the three figures stepping along the rocks.

A dog expertly followed the one jumping from rock to rock, maneuvering playfully along the east coast.

Her blue eyes did not look up, nor lose any of their entertainment when a voice called her worriedly.

 

“Vivi, please be careful.”

 

Magenta eyes looked sideways, down to the blond snorting and dismissing her moves.

 

“Let it be, Lewis. You won’t manage.”

 

Lewis looked down again to the rocks below, seeing her now standing closer to the waves, swaying happily as they almost reached her feet.

The tall merman sighed, nodding slowly. He only followed the blond, both walking and maneuvering on more high rocks, advancing along the area where Arthur began to admit their existence.

Vivi kept on bouncing ahead below, as if trying to see the exact spot where she made water splash higher than she ever did. Her moves were almost as graceful with her legs as they were with her tail, Vivi kept herself as close to the waves as possible, not even Mystery worried.

It certainly had been a long time since they glared at each other here.

Arthur closed his eyes slightly, walking with his hand in one pocket, a nostalgic look on his face, focusing on the gentle sound of the waves brushing the rocks.

He remembers how he came here to gaze down on them. The rocks made a division he found comforting, against what he thought dangerous.

He couldn’t have been more wrong.

He smiled, loving how Lewis easily stepped over the flat but changing terrain, keeping a close distance to him, never lagging behind. His steps were more sure, more strong, more fast. A walker may have had a small part on it.

They had been now a long time in the cay. Enough time to see most of it, enough time to seem human.

They could seem human, but they weren’t completely.

The three sat onto the edge of the high rocks, Vivi only a few meters below, still standing and gazing at the sea.

The boys could not argue as she whispered something.

 

“The sky gets more cloudy every day.”

 

Amber, magenta and blue eyes calmly watched the grey sky, the air flowing with a slight fresh breeze.

Arthur took a deep breath, none of them stopping gazing at the waves.

They stayed there for a long while, enjoying the landscape that felt so familiar.

 

“I’ll miss this place.”

 

Arthur did not move as Vivi finally climbed back to them, sitting at their side. He did not speak either as Lewis looked at her.

 

“Me too. But we will come back.”

 

Mystery let out a sad whine, curling on their laps. Arthur only nodded, smiling a little. The two had been comfortable and had loved to discover all that he had before meeting them.

He wished he could show them more. They would love to see other places, more impressive sights. Huge cities, monuments, human history.

But still, they belonged to the waters, they called deep inside. They need to be like the waves. Going back and forth.

This time able to flow together between land and sea.

They would return to the sea. A matter of time.

The air ran colder, every day.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Hands carefully pushed the pages.

An eye looked carefully over every word written, hand holding carefully a pen, scribbling notes over the ones already in the pages.

A thoughtful long glance was given to a certain page, the human leaning back slightly, contemplating carefully.

The office was calm, no dog letting small noisy exhales as he napped nearby, no patient needing of assistance, nothing but them reading.

Duet would have kept on reading and pondering, but they slowly lowered their pen, blinking as they heard something.

 

“D-dammit, Mystery…!”

 

“I- I never have seen him be this stubborn.”

 

“Dude, give the walker to her and help me pull at Mystery! I- Ah!”

 

Duet heard the determined and angry barks, a strong pull, Arthur yelping. There was no thud other than a little rustling, angry growls both from a dog and a blond.

It took a minute and multiple nervous whispers, but once the youngsters seemed to handle the dog scrambling against the leash, and calm themselves, there was a knock.

A faint and doubtful knock.

Duet calmly let the pen down onto the desk, knowing why they would be here. The doctor had given them the walker a few weeks ago, noting their gratefulness between nervousness. They were anxious for any question that could come.

They asked none. They would ask none again, seeing that they were back to return what they gave.

Duet spoke up, leaning back onto the chair.

 

“Come in.”

 

The door slowly opened, blue, magenta and amber eyes peeking in nervously, awkwardly.

Duet watched with slight surprise, seeing Arthur and Lewis huff as they tried to drag Mystery in by a leash, the dog having his paws spread in front of him to try to halt himself, letting out annoyed growls and whines. As if not wanting to be here.

As they managed to get closer to the desk, Vivi stepped in, dragging rather carelessly a walker, indeed.

The boys sighed, Lewis still hiding slightly behind Arthur as he kept Mystery on place, Vivi not seeming all that nervous. Arthur spoke up, tiredly, a little shyly.

 

“We don’t need the walker anymore.”

 

Duet nodded, seeing Lewis blush and look away, mumbling something.

 

“T-thank you.”

 

Duet could see it really had helped in one way or another, and the gratefulness in magenta eyes below the apprehension.

 

“You’re welcome.” There were no questions about it, gladly. The three looked down at Mystery as Duet did, looking over the desk with their hands clasped together. “What is the matter with him?”

 

Arthur frowned, still having to hold the leash with Lewis' help. He would have been the only one to come and return the walker to Duet, but that plan was thrown out the window. At the very moment they also mentioned giving Mystery back to Duet, the dog went crazy. As much as Lewis was nervous around the doctor, he had to come to help him bring the dog as well.

 

“We… We are leaving soon, in a week or so.” Mystery barked angrily, Arthur handing the leash to Duet. “So, we’re giving him back to you.”

 

Duet took slowly the leash, seeing amber eyes show slight remorse, Mystery only managing to give a slight swat to Arthur's leg before he stepped back.

They whispered, seeing the trio look sadly at the dog, Lewis and Arthur ready to leave towards the door.

 

“I see.”

 

Only Vivi had the strength to crouch near the dog and Duet’s desk, petting Mystery as he made puppy eyes up at her. Arthur had already hugged the dog before leaving his house.

 

“Don’t worry Mystery. We will be back sooner than you think, alright?”

 

Blue eyes narrowed sadly, Mystery giving her a lick to her check, not seeming to approve.

Still, the mermaid stood up, turning slightly to leave.

As soon as she took a step away, something bit onto the end of her scarf.

She yelped, stepping back clumsily and leaning onto the desk to not fall, blinking as a loud howl echoed.

All stared baffled as Mystery bit harmlessly but fiercely at her socks, pulling insistently, preventing her of moving away.

Red eyes glared up at the four, the dog not seeming to want to let go anytime soon. making a point as he sat down.

Vivi sighed, Lewis stood at the door, fumbling with his hands nervously, while Arthur stepped closer to the desk again.

 

“Mystery! Pal, why don’t you want to stay with Duet? W-we can’t take you with us!”

 

Arthur yelped as he tried to pull at Mystery’s snout, the dog giving him a small kick, pushing him off. The blond was not amused by that, dashing to grab his fur. Both struggled against the other, Arthur still not managing to make him open his mouth from around Vivi’s sock.

She just stood there, hearing both human and dog snarl at each other, Arthur mumbling something about no treats, never again.

Her blue eyes began to look around her, trying to not look at the sad red eyes, nor to the remorseful but annoyed amber ones. She just ended up leaning her head at the desk, looking at what laid onto it.

Duet followed her suddenly glinting gaze, the mermaid seeming to see something that caught her curiosity, like a spark.

 

“Is that…?”

 

Duet looked down as well.

They leaned their head, slowly and gently pushing the book closer to her, for her to see the illustration better.

 

“A mermaid.”

 

Arthur let out a gasp of triumph, Mystery yelping, the blond managing to pull him away. Falling slightly backwards, the dog struggling in his one armed hold.

But he blinked, seeing that Vivi was not taking the moment to move away before Mystery would. Instead leaning closer to the desk, looking at one book.

 

“Viv?!”

 

She ignored his complain. Eyes narrowed as she took the book in her hands, inspecting it, fingers brushing the drawings of the siren luring sailors.

 

“Is this really how they are usually portrayed?”

 

Duet did not miss the pure wonder now in her eyes, more curious than angry. She seemed to be debating why, more than being outraged.

Vivi did not hear Duet say a word about her, they only stood calmly from the chair, walking towards the collection of books on the walls.

Lewis watched carefully nearby, weary as Duet spoke, taking a few books into their hold.

 

“Normally. It is common in mythology, to portray anything different from humans as things not worthy of trust. I have always seen it as an outcome of our past necessity to avoid foreign things, that could be dangerous. I see it as slightly foolish to keep those beliefs nowadays, considering… We have not seen them doing such things, much less appearing to us.” They let a few books down, Vivi growing fascinated, for they showed her more. Duet pointed at a portrayal of an angel, then to one of a sphinx, a phoenix, a dragon. Every book was different. “We try to make the most of our minds. We make stories, anything, with what we image, or see. We have pure wonder.”

 

In that, they were not different.

Duet was not surprised when Vivi began to read the books, all at a time, inspecting them seriously, every fact making her mind flow with a million thoughts.

Arthur stood slowly, Mystery had escaped his hold, now again at her side, not needing to howl as she stayed there, too focused on the books.

Duet looked at them, crossing their arms behind their back, pondering.

 

“You said a week, didn’t you?”

 

Arthur rubbed the back of his neck, not understanding their careful look.

 

“Yeah?”

 

Duet smiled a little, meeting blue eyes, which glinted as an offer was let out.

 

“You seem interested in my collection. A rare thing that I admire, few have paid mind to them, even if I would share their knowledge and facts gladly.” Duet looked down at Mystery, tail beginning to sway with hope as the next words were let out. “Mystery does not seem to want to part ways yet. So, if you wished, you could stay here reading, making him company. If that would be your wish, of course.”

 

Lewis tensed, not liking the idea of letting Vivi stay here for Duet to be able to make dangerous questions.

He did not like how she agreed instantly, too excited for the thought of seeing new things.

 

“Yes, please! I would love to read your collection! Do you have some of hum- H-history?”

 

He could see her smiling, Duet nodding as they let her take more books.

He was going to protest, step closer and argue with her. But he blinked, an arm blocking his way.

Lewis glared in question down at Arthur, the blond keeping him away with an arm and look.

The blond only nodded to Duet, Mystery and Vivi.

Lewis took a deep breath, seeing her sit on another chair, reading, petting a now more calm Mystery, while she fired questions.

Questions that Duet began to try to answer gladly, not a single moment asking for themselves.

Vivi was not stupid.

Lewis and Arthur exchanged words without speaking. Arthur knew Duet for a long time, he knows Vivi would be alright if she spent some time here, in the days that they would remain in the cay. He knows she loves to read and hear of anything related to knowledge.

Arthur smiled and relaxed, Lewis letting out a long huff, letting it be. They both turned for the door, deciding to spend some time around the market while she stayed here.

That did not mean Lewis did not glare back.

The merman’s eyes narrowed back at Duet, sending a clear warning. A glare that Duet’s eye held calmly, the human sitting unfazed on the chair.

He does not need to worry for their questions and wonder.

They will only know what they are allowed to.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Arthur and Lewis sat on a bench.

Arthur laid back with a bored expression, his only arm behind his head, While Lewis sat normally, again unable to have resisted buying a sweet pastry from the bakery.

They both were trying to kill some time, yet another day they had let Vivi go to check Duet’s books. Every day she seemed more eager to spend some time there, each time, they could not avoid noticing a small glint in her eye.

She did not say a word when they worried and asked if Duet dared to ask, she only replied with the sly response that they were only talking of the world, common useful information.

Arthur knows she surely is letting a little out. But he trusts her judgment.

They both had been looking at the plaza, not looking behind them, to the street that led to Duet’s place.

So when Vivi decided to jump and throw her arms over their shoulders, it was no surprise that Arthur yelped and Lewis almost dropped his pastry.

 

“Hey guys, look what I got!”

 

Arthur recovered slightly from the sudden tackle over the bench, his eyes narrowing back at her, mouth opening to yell.

 

“F-fuck, Viv! I swear you are going to give me a heart attack, can’t you-?!”

 

He halted, seeing what Lewis was seeing.

They both stared pokerfaced, not at what she had in one hand, but at what sat with a content and smug look at her side.

  
“Viv?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Why the hell is Mystery with you? Not with Duet, as he should be?”

 

The mermaid only smiled sheepishly at Arthur’s accusing sarcastic tone, her blue eyes looking up with that proud smile of hers.

  
“He is with me, because he is mine now!” She purposely tried to change the subject, showing them off the book in her hold. “As this book is! Duet gave it to me! It’s about a mermaid that saves a prince out of a storm, and she wants to see the world and there’s this bad octopus-witch that-!”

 

Arthur stood from the bench harshly, almost tripping as he raised and shook in bafflement his only hand.

 

“Wait, wait, wait! Yours?!”

 

Her teeth showed as she looked away with a sly grin, almost seeming to enjoy averting the matter.

  
“Yeah! The book is mine! Because I read it so many times, Duet just decided to give it out! They told me there’s even a movie, that we could watch before leaving, we still have time!”  


Arthur let out a long exasperated huff, leaning closer to her, pointing down at Mystery, who seemed to be too calm.

 

“No! Not the book you airhead!” She stuck her tongue out, pouting as Arthur stomped a feet in annoyance, rambling. “Mystery, yours?! Viv, are you aware what we are going to do very soon?! He can’t stay with Lance, he gave him back to Duet! Do you expect him to stay alone in my house?! Someone has to take care of him, and we can’t because-!”

 

“We WILL take care of him.”

 

Arthur blinked, seeing her pat her leg, Mystery following proudly as she began to walk down the street, towards Arthur’s neighborhood.

The blond only managed one word, while Lewis had the same confused look.

 

“What?”

 

She waved the book at them, calling them to follow too.

 

“Don’t you two stay there! We have a movie to watch on Netflix! I’m not leaving without seeing it!”

 

She chuckled, the boys still not getting it.

She would explain once they got home. She should not explain in a market were humans could hear.

She had only talked about her life with two. Her own trust is hard to gain.

But words had been exchanged equally, without judgment, understanding.

Only two understood.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Another can was opened again.

He took a long gulp, sighing loudly. And yet it did not muffle the arguing outside the cabin. A hamster was hiding slightly in his beard, ears lowered.

 

“He IS a dog.”

“He does not have to be one!”

“Viv, you don’t seem to get it, do you? He can’t just follow us! He has always been on land!”

“You learned how to be in water! Besides, he can change perfectly! We are three!”

“D-don’t you light your hand already!”

“I was not going to do anything yeeeeet… I’m just saying that it’s safe and reasonable! Isn’t it, Lew?”

“Mystery does not seem to care much, as long as he stays at your side, Vivi. He knows how to swim, we would only have to keep an eye. We have a lot of time, we already planned to stay a whole week around the cay’s coasts anyway.”

“Dude, you too? What, want to turn everything into your kind?!”

“Oh come on, we grew legs!”

“And you’re going to grow tails again! And you pretend to turn Mystery into… What did you say?”

“A seal! Seals are sea dogs!”

“How the hell are seals the equivalent of dogs?”

“There’s only a few differences! Like the lack of ears!”

 

Lance continued to hear them ramble. He only kept on laying on the cabin’s seats, wondering when would the three just make their minds and change. He would not let them sleep in the cabin with him, for the days he would stay around with his ship.

Stay around the coast to make sure they were alright before leaving? Sure. But he won’t allow them to ramble in the nights while he sleeps. They could do that underwater.

Arthur resigned on deck, surrendering, waving off the other two. Vivi pouting as she hugged a stern Mystery, both looking at him with grumpy looks.

 

“Fine, do what you want. But if he ends up growing six tails and being a monster, don’t blame me.”

 

Vivi opened her mouth with a long whine, making puppy eyes.

 

“Aaaaaart, you have to want him changing! It can’t go wrong if the three wish it at once!”

 

Arthur leaned against a railing, looking grumpily at the sea.

 

“I do want that he comes with us Viv, I just worry. He’s an animal, he can panic.”

 

Mystery seemed to let out an offended huff, Vivi coughing something.

 

“He’s smart as a human, or more. And I doubt he panics as much as you do when a fish brushes your fins.”

 

Arthur glared down at her as she whistled, like if she said nothing.

Lewis smiled, looking at the sun slowly looming over them, half of the day gone already.

He spoke up, reminding them what they should at least do today.

 

“Guys, we should go into the water. It will take us a while.”

 

The other two seemed to let go slightly of their quarrel, both agreeing with Lewis.

 

“Right, we can argue this later.”

“Is it weird that I’ll miss my legs?”

 

Arthur did not think he could be surprised by her anymore.

The blond shook his head, looking at the cabin nearby.

He called awkwardly, warning.

 

“Lance?!” He heard a questioning grumble, so he continued. “We’re going into the water!”

 

There was another grumbled sound, and he knew his uncle had shrugged as if he had no care.

Lance had argued that they should leave their things in the boat, for he would not like to have to go to the southern beach to retrieve it. And as well, the deck could provide a good place for them to rest without having to swim, below the warmth of the sun. Their skins would have to adapt again, susceptible to the fresh waters for the moment.

They had already left towels and lowered that big net.

Lance stayed in the cabin with a bored look on his face, Galahad finally popping from his beard, ears raising as he heard whispers and a strange sound.

The sound of flames, a slight echo to them, even sparks.

That was muffled by rustling noises, questioning barks. The sound of three jumping into water, three splashes echoing, one stronger than the others.

It was slightly silent for a while, except for the curious whines of a dog looking into the waves. Seeing the outlines of the three, sunk in the sea. Only able to see them with the glow tangling, three colors.

Only the two animals heard the sound of breaths exchanged, the faint whispers and crackling of the lights.

It fell silent soon, the glow faded after some minutes.

Mystery’s eyes filled with curiosity, seeing the three emerge, taking deep breaths. There were fins and tails, flowing tiredly below them.

Arthur panted, reaching slowly for the big net hanging from the boat’s side. He slowly crawled in, thanking Lewis when he helped him lay it wide, Vivi nudging his tail so it did not hang out and brushed the ship’s side.

The angelfish called tiredly, unable to see the deck as he looks up.

 

“Lance?!... Could you pull us up?!”

 

There were more exasperated grumbles, the sound of steps out the cabin.

Lewis was the only one tall enough to see Lance move above, Arthur gasping as the net began to raise, his body stumbling slightly as he had to hang onto the net to not fall backwards, like a fish out of water.

He did seem one as Lance pulled the net strongly onto deck, his tail making a few jolts as he laid below the net.

He smiled sheepishly, Lance soon enough untangling him, a dog sniffing him as his uncle gives him the same blank look.

 

“I’ll never get used to seeing you with fins.”

 

Arthur moved the end of his tail jokingly, giving out a smug smile between his tiredness.

 

“Well, then stop looking and fish them up! Then you can go back to your cabin!”

 

Lance resisted the urge of shoving him off board again.

Arthur had pushed with his tail the net, making it fall down again.

Lance waited until Lewis helped Vivi get in, not only for her, but for the fact he was the one more nervous to be near it.

Vivi crawled flawlessly onto deck, fast to ruffle herself against Mystery, nudging him with her fins. Only Arthur looked down over board, peeking as Lance lowered the net once more.

Lewis fumbled with his hands, looking over the net. He called up nervously, tail swaying.

 

“W-will it handle my weight?”

 

Lance snorted, leaning onto the nearby railing.

 

“It will, this old boat has fished heavier things than you, kid! On the other hand, I don’t think you will exactly fit.”

 

Arthur bit his lip, seeing Lewis nudging the net, trying to sit on it, both frowning as they saw his tail hanging out, unable to lay inside completely, causing him to slump in an awkward position, almost like a real fish.

 

“Mmm…” Arthur laughed a little, rising his hand and moving closer to Lance. “Should I give you a hand?”

 

Lance nodded, crossing his arms.

 

“Yeah, help me pull him up. I’ve never fished a whale.”

 

Again came a shy call from below.

 

“D-dolphin!”

 

“Whatever. You’re all fishes.”

 

“Actually, we are still mammals, uncle. We are not-“

 

Arthur shut up, Lance already beginning to rise the net. He only sighed, helping him rotate the crank as much as he could, sitting on his tail.

Both huffed, Lewis weighting much more than them, the merman yelped a few times as the net swayed, his tail trembling as it hanged on the air.

He quickly scrambled as Arthur helped him onto the boat, Lewis curled his tail and moved away from the net.

Lance sighed, a hamster leaning his snout at the two mermen, one trying to calm down the other. The mechanic slowly walked back towards the cabin, letting them be.

 

“Give me a call if you need anything.”

 

Arthur gave Lance a grateful smile, to then return to look at Lewis, patting his back with a small chuckle, the tall merman trying to sit up.

The three laid there, regaining their breaths, moving their tails, which felt numb and slightly foreign. Not only for Arthur, both Lewis and Vivi found it strange to lose their legs, having fins and tails again.

It was not as obvious on Vivi though. She was fast to make herself comfortable on deck again, fins swaying happily as she pets the dog plopped onto her blue tail. She did not care much for the change.

The trio stayed there until the afternoon was long gone. It took them a long while to finally stop feeling dazed, they laid below the sun on deck.

Once they recovered, they began to discuss the matter about Mystery again.

A dog yawned as more arguing echoed, the three trying to discuss the best way. If on water or on deck. Considering they wanted to turn him into a seal, they did not think he needed to take water nor blood. They took blood only for the fact they were similar species.

By the time they agreed on the fact that it would be best that Mystery changed in contact with the water and below the moon, it was already nighttime.

They looked up at the moonlight, looming over them.

Lance did not argue against sailing closer to the beach, letting the boat near the coast. The three jumped down, into more shallow water, Vivi taking some time to convince Mystery to jump down too.

The dog seemed to take some time to convey her calls, but after an annoyed huff, he jumped.

The three carefully helped him swim onto sand, but made him stay were the waves crashed.

Lance leaned onto the railing, watching on the boat as the three rambled again, Galahad letting out curious and worried growls, seeing them grasping the dog.

Mystery pawed at the water, watching calmly as hands began to glow.

Arthur was the only one taking a moment to look at the other two, looking between Mystery and them.

 

“You sure?”

 

Vivi and Lewis looked down at Mystery, both seeing the dog give them a slow lean of snout, as if scolding, letting out a tired bark. Almost looking exasperated for their arguing and doubt.

Vivi shrugged, laughing a little.

 

“Well, I’m sure we won’t hurt him. And if he really hates it, he will surely not turn. it’s not like we can’t reverse it, can’t we?”

 

Arthur looked away, mouth opening to say something else.

But he halted, Mystery ruffling against him, letting out a small bark, looking up at him as eagerly as those times when he woke him from a nightmare.

Arthur let out a huffed laugh, shaking his head, a fond smile growing on his lips.

 

“You just won’t leave my side, huh?”

 

The dog let out a firm bark, almost seeming to give him a smile.

The blond ruffled the dog’s fur with his only hand, closing his eyes with resignation and understanding.

Mystery had truly been a blessing, keeping him sane before meeting them. Always at his side, keeping watch.

Galahad grew nervous and slightly apprehensive as a golden light suddenly tangled around white fur, like a million sparks. Lance ignored his munches as two other lights soon followed, surrounding the animal with an eerie glow.

Mystery fidgeted in the water, letting out a small huff, vision growing foggy, his fur shivering. He would have sunk down into the water, his legs giving down on themselves. Were not for the hands holding his head over the surface, their touch felt warm and at the same time piercing, yet without pain.

The dog’s eyes were lidding, a growled whine escaping him as he tried to stay awake, looking up firmly at blue eyes, as well entirely focused on him. But that vision soon faded, his body fell dormant, exhausted, he couldn’t feel anything.

Lance had been unable to see much between the strong lights tangling together, the trio was surrounding the dog. But they eventually let go. He watched as Arthur, Vivi and Lewis let their hands away, gently letting the dog drift onto shore. But Mystery could not be seen as a dog anymore.

Lance leaned a little more to look, eyes narrowing with surprise, even if he had seen something like this multiple times. He could not avoid being taken aback by seeing a white seal with slight black fur on its neck, small calm breaths as it laid on the sand, the three looking down at it silently. He would have sworn it was not Mystery. Were not for the fact the seal was wearing a very familiar collar, a small trinket still hanging from it.

Amber, blue and magenta eyes met, small tired laughs escaping them, again feeling proud of themselves. Doubting that there were others in the world able to manage this like them, the three always worked together better than anyone. Too trusting for the spells to crumble.

Vivi was not surprised to see Arthur pant, his laugh ending in a huff. She only smiled while the blond slowly slumped down, arm first, to then let himself lay onto the shore, too tired to even open his eyes.

She sighed too, taking deep breaths, having given her all. Not only did they change back to merfolk, but they turned Mystery into a seal, to be able to follow. All in one day.

Lewis would have let himself down too. If he did not know they needed to do something first.

Arthur had fallen asleep on the sand already, his tail barely touching the waves, as so did Mystery.

They were not used to sleeping on the shores, but it did not mean they were unable to.

Lewis shyly called Lance, the man not doubting to hand him what he asked for. A lighter.

In little time, Lewis lighted a campfire, using some leafs and wood nearby, crawling his way along the shore. By the time the light of the fire rose, Vivi had sleepy eyes too, she had curled herself around Mystery, covering him with her fins and arms.

Lewis finally joined them, letting himself rest near Arthur with a yawn.

Lance did not say a word as the three slept near the fire, enough for them to feel warm in the night.

He just sighed, petting Galahad and returning to his cabin.

It was a silent night.

He was not surprised to hear sounds that would have been barks in the morning. Nor when he came out to deck, to see the three merfolk looking down at the former dog.

Mystery was trying to stand on the sand with his new furry fins, plopping down, brushing his head continually, as if trying to find his ears. Red eyes wide in bafflement.

Only Vivi laughed as the two boys tried to calm the confused seal, who was trying to roll when standing failed.

It was a good thing the waters were not entirely cold yet.

They would take some time to teach him to swim.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Laughter echoed.

Lance sat on a chair on deck, holding with boredom a fishing rod, his face onto a hand, ignoring the hamster constantly moving on his head.

Galahad just kept on moving, glancing continually while what he glanced to made sharp turns and jumps.

Laughter came clearer and muffled depending if the mermaid jumped or not out of water.

Vivi chuckled, following the white seal dashing, like that turtle she chased once. Mystery tried to bark back at her, his fins and tail kicking behind him as he moves like a bullet in the water.

She grinned, chasing Mystery with more fierceness, feeling only content by seeing him adapted between water.

While she and the now smug seal swam without tiring, two laid lazily onto the sand.

Lewis was laying face down on the beach, his black tail swaying on the air, the merman having a content smile as he feels the sun on his back, today a rare sunny day. He was not the only one enjoying it.

Arthur laid onto his back and fin, arm behind his head, a smug smile on his face, a pair of sunglasses on his eyes as he sunbathes calmly, for once not the focus of Vivi’s insistent energy.

Vivi and Mystery were too focused on their chase to notice something in the currents, Lewis and Arthur were enjoying the tranquility too much, out of water.

Only Lance seemed to notice that something was not quite as it should be.

His eyes narrowed, seeing something, or someone move slowly near the lure of his rod.

The man frowned, seeing two shadows swimming below, seeming to ponder if to near or not.

By the time they were close enough, Vivi finally blinked and realized the sound of two voices, echoing near Lance’s boat.

 

“You must be Lance, are you not?”

“He must be, to be near them.”

 

Lance blinked down pokerfaced at the two merfolk. One tall woman of red hair and stern eyes, looking up at him with a thoughtful look, while a smaller man of pink eyes held his hands together, giving him a polite look full of curiosity.

Both had been watching, pondering if to near.

Near they did.

Lewis blinked on shore, face full of surprise while Lance answered with another question, weary.

 

“Who’s asking exactly?”

 

Mr. Pepper laughed a little, laying a hand on his chest, always polite. Lance could only stare as the merman spoke slowly.

 

“We are the Peppers, Lewis’ parents. Our son told us he would be around a cay like this, this season. We decided to come north and see him before he would leave, to see this place.” Mr. Pepper chuckled, Lance seeming to gain some understanding as the merman let out the next words. “We met your nephew before, he told us about you. I’m glad we are able to meet you in person, we did not expect to do so.”

 

Lance nodded slowly, as so did Ms. Pepper, both acknowledging the other silently, the human leaning onto the railing, trying to not be taken aback.

Both Lance and the Peppers looked to shore, a call echoing.

 

“Father?!”

 

Arthur blinked on a sitting position while Lewis crawled towards the waves, both never having expected this.

To Lewis’ bafflement, he only managed to get into shallow water.

He yelped, his three sisters emerging around him, the three blocking his way and exclaiming.

 

“Lewis, you really preferred to come to this boring cay instead than with us to warmer coasts?!”

“Weren’t you afraid of humans throwing you harpoons and hooks?! Look at you, near a boat!”

“You have spent too much time with Vivi and Arthur! We need attention too you know?!”

 

Lewis rose his hands with a blush, trying to ease his sisters’ pouts and small angry growls.

 

“G-girls, I-“

 

He could not even try to voice his reasons.

The three young dolphins blinked, a small splash of water echoing near them, a slight weird bark. They slowly turned, eyes glinting when seeing Vivi there, happily greeting them with a joyful wave of hand, always glad to see them.

 

“Hello girls! Long time no see!”

 

They would have bolted to hug Vivi. Were not for someone else taking their attention.

Mystery again tried to bark, nervously. Only a small failed squeal escaped him as he realized that the dolphins’ eyes were glinting, for him, filling with interest.

His fur spiked with slight panic as they squealed, tails kicking as they grinned.

**“Seal!”**

Vivi blinked as white and pink bolted past her. Mystery away with a half managed bark, diving away into deep water, fleeing from the energetic girls that dashed to grab him and squish him, with clear intentions of petting him too insistently.

Lewis floated there, all pokerfaced as his sisters and Mystery got out of sight between the blue.

Vivi laughed a little, tone serious, brushing her scarf.

 

“I’ll go get them.”

 

Arthur and Lewis did not object to it as she dived deep, following the direction they took. All knew and had seen how they could be.

Lance rose an eyebrow at Lewis, grumbling.

  
“And I thought you two were energetic enough.”

 

Mr. Pepper laughed, looking sideways at his son.

 

“Our kids can be very enthusiastic, indeed. He was more like our girls when he was younger.”

 

Lewis stuttered, going red, seeing Lance listening intently.

 

“F-father?!”

 

His mother was not any better.

 

“You tended to break a lot of vases and plates, trying to do too much to handle.”

 

Lance snorted, eyeing subtly a blond trying to roll into water , clumsily.

 

“Hmm, at least it was unintended. Not like someone that took all the scraps he could find, to do a mess with tools they shouldn’t touch at their age.”

 

Arthur grumbled something underwater, both him and the killer whale seeing the adults exchange nods, as if suddenly sharing common thoughts.

Lewis managed to swim closer to them, fidgeting as he complained.

 

“W-why are you here? I- I thought we agreed we would come back soon?!”

 

While Arthur emerged with an unamused look, Mr. Pepper turned with a smile, waving a hand at them as if nothing.

 

“We wanted to see Arthur’s home! He is family now, so we changed plans. It has been for the better!”

 

Before the two young males could say anything more, Lance fired a question, seeming now more interested in the Peppers’ presence, even glad for the conversation.

Arthur and Lewis could not get how the situation could be so laid back so suddenly.

 

“So, you saw my nephew roaming around the sea, huh?! How clumsy was he?!”

 

“Yes.” Lewis slowly covered his face, as embarrassed as Arthur, who was slowly submerging his head, both hearing Ms. Pepper show her usual firm honesty. “He took little time to learn, only a few mistakes. He was fast to stop mistaking fish and thinking whales would try to slam him for territory.”

 

“M-mother-“

 

“HA!” Arthur’s eyebrows twitched underwater, hearing Lance mocking him loudly from above. “Fearing whales, did you?! Weren’t you a whale expert you said?!”

 

“Ghrnnmfph.”

 

Lewis did not bother to translate what Arthur cursed.

They both were unable to stop their families from exchanging facts of their doings. Lewis could only shy as Lance answered his parents curiosity, neither angry to find he was human not so long ago. He grew extremely embarrassed as his parents laughed with Lance’s words of his clumsiness. Arthur was not any better, Lance not wasting his chance to get true blackmailing information, the Peppers having seen him first hand trying to understand their culture.

They wished they could just swim away, like she did. But they stayed, to prevent that their first shared family reunion grew anymore embarrassing.

They talked for a long while.

In the far distance, a mermaid swam with a frown.

She had followed for a while, using the echoes to try to pinpoint were Lewis’ sisters went.

They were as fast as her, and Mystery was surely too nervous of their chasing to be as slow as before.

She would have been glad to chase too.

Were not for the fact they seemed to be swimming into an area she did not like. Past the place were Lewis and she used to nest. Past colorful coral and reefs.

Down, into the dim lighted waters.

Vivi tensed, remembering how she tried to reach for everything, her parasite crawling between rocks, tangling on anything it could consume. Almost reaching for the sun above.

The walls were dark, multiple seaweed drifting darkly between small openings and holes. She did not like it here, it reminded her how black her mind was.

But she pushed forward, following the faint echoes of barking and laughter. There was no danger anymore, there was only dark memories.

Memories that she could go through, she was not alone.

Vivi’s eyes glinted in the dark, trying to see where to go, this place perfect for the girls to swim playfully, dodging openings and rocks.

She swam for a while, no hurry to find them, as long as she did.

In the end, she halted slightly, hearing a faint sound.

A sound only another merfolk could make, too big to be a fish.

Blue eyes slowly narrowed, seeing a figure sitting in the dark. It would be pitch black, if a red light were not in between it.

Chloe had been calmly brushing her fins, minding her own business in her loneliness.

When she heard the unmistakable sound of something moving in the currents, disturbing them.

Both mermaids’ eyes met, Chloe detecting Vivi soon after Vivi saw her there, both their gazes having a slow sense of recognition.

The dolphin was not surprised to see the other’s fins puffing, a trace of shock covering the blonde’s expression. Chloe pushed herself into a floating and weary position, baring her teeth in a snarl as she saw the outlines of the same one that attacked her.

  
“You...?!”

 

Vivi saw her backing down, ready to flee, her bright eyes fixed on what flowed on her neck.

Vivi understood clearly, the dim light not helping her any, her scarf flowing much like seaweed around her. She was a looming shadow that could look like a menace.

Chloe had been ready to dash away, seeing that seaweed latched around her. But her fins relaxed subtly, confusion taking her as Vivi slowly moved her hands, a scarf taken away easily from her neck, held down on her hands for Chloe to see it was empty of life. And lacking bloodlust.

  
“…I’m not _that_ anymore.”

 

There was remorse in her tone, a clear apology in her low glance. Barely daring to meet her eyes, able to see the scar on her lower fin.

Chloe frowned at her, not letting go of her weariness, even if not fleeing.

 

“They really managed to free you.”

 

She knew something happened when the seaweed did not come. She only had moved closer to the cay, avoiding the west. Nothing came, the fish returned.

Vivi slowly tied the scarf around herself again, Chloe had seen already the scars.

 

“Not without struggle.” Blue eyes closed, Vivi bowing her head as she whispered. “I’m sorry for what I did to you.”

 

To all of them.

She is sorry for what she could have done.

Chloe seemed to not understand fully why was she here, or why was this strange meeting happening.

But one thing she knew.

 

“I guess, I kind of had it coming.” Vivi opened her eyes, seeing Chloe glare down at the dark below, arms crossed in a apprehensive stance, her tail tense. “We’re even. I was the one to lead you there.”

 

There was silence, both knowing well what happened. Words were let out by Lewis and Arthur, Chloe could know well without having been there, no parasite on her.

Vivi looked at her as she shied, eyes narrowing for seeing her slightly cover herself, ashamed.

She has kept herself in the dark, as always. Too angry and weary to leave it.

Chloe just wanted her to leave. Vivi knew.

But before she did, she said something that made the blonde look up.

 

“You were also the one that led them through the dark.”

 

Chloe stared with a blank look at her, not getting it.

 

“W-what?”

 

Vivi smiled, hugging her scarf, letting out truth.

 

“Hadn’t you decided to leave your isolation, I wouldn’t be here. They wouldn’t have found their way to me, they could have perished, by my hands or by a shark's ones, not able to find that cave. It was too dark. Thanks to you trusting other merfolk, I was able to be reached. They reached for me, even when I tried to push them away. They pulled me away from what kept me in the dark. I… have to thank you for that, Chloe.”

 

Vivi turned around, mouth opening slightly, whispering as the younger mermaid listens with a sad blaffled look.

She only said one more thing before she let her be.

 

“I’m not a ghost of who I was anymore. Nothing should tie you here. I wish you tried to get out your dark as well.”

 

With that, Vivi left. Again following the faint echo she had been following.

Chloe floated there in the dark, hands grasped together, gaze kept low, a million thoughts in her head. Both fear, doubt and the feel of a heavy weight lifted, seeing her alive, knowing the other two were too.

Between it all, a sudden thought pounded.

The mermaid sat there, a haunted look on her eyes, her lure losing some of its light.

She sat there in the darkness for hours, words echoing over and over again.

Night fell. The moon moved over the sky.

But morning came again, as her thoughts seemed to clear between her grief.

Chloe slowly looked up to the far surface, faint traces of the sun glinting.

Her eyes seemed to try to see the light above her, her tail flowing at her side as a dreadful thought crosses her mind.

She has always been alone, her kind roamed the dark. She did not like the dark that much, but it was what she knew.

Her fear for other merfolk was intensified when that shark dashed, forced her to lie.

To become a devious being herself. What she was weary of.

And in the end, she is proved wrong of her beliefs. Seeing two trying to reach, no matter what, not seeing difference.

Chloe clenched her hands around her fins, eyes fixing on the sun above.

She is tired of doing what dread forces her to.

The mermaid kicked her fins, swimming up, her lure flickering bright, lighting her way towards the clearer waters.

Bowing to not live in the lonely dark anymore.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The four stood on the reef below the sunset.

Their eyes watched as they finally were left alone. A boat slowly sailed away back to the docks, a man waving with faked uninterest at them from the helm, not looking back. Five tails sunk in the distance, arms waving them goodbye as they part ways into the ocean, three smaller tails splashing playfully some water before following the two leading.

They had stayed for a day, both ends meeting.

But now, they parted. To let them be together.

Mystery sat between the three, looking up with curious red eyes while their eyes fix on the sea ahead, not moving yet from the rocks.

Neither of the three said a word. Enough was said already.

It was silent, the three contemplating the sunset, tails barely moving, matching their calm thoughts.

Lewis had been smiling with content, heart beating as he thinks of what they could do now.

Vivi seemed to decide the first thing to do, faster than anyone. And doing it as soon as possible.

Lewis blinked, a loud yelp echoing and a loud laugh. Mystery barked in surprise as Vivi decided to push Arthur into the water, her tail pushing his off the reef, causing his weight and gravity to drag him down. She cackled loudly, diving fast into the waves as Arthur emerged with expected curses at her, hair onto his face.

Lewis smiled with a sigh, Vivi dashing away, Arthur bolted to chase her, fins as spiked as they could be. Her laughter sounded beautiful to him between the waves.

Mystery calmly followed Lewis into the water, the seal keeping close behind to the killer whale.

Both just watching the angelfish trying to tackle the dolphin, who just kept on taunting him and jumping out of water.

Their figures blended with the horizon, golden with the sunset.

Heading nowhere and everywhere at the same time.

Only knowing that they would not part.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit for the idea of Seal!Mystery goes to Answrs.  
> It's the sealest idea but it happened. I couldn't resist.
> 
> Anyway, one chapter left. This is ending folks.


	51. Drift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First segment of the chapter was requested by Jenn  
> Take it all as a bonus.
> 
> I give you a last drawing, ot3.  
> http://shedrak1221.tumblr.com/post/133540836926/do-you-like-mermaids-do-you-like-the-ot3-then
> 
> Someone feel free to draw Seal!Mystery, because I failed.

 

There was too much noise again.

Lewis looked up from the plates he was cleaning, his tail rising subtly, an eyebrow going up.

The merman sighed, leaving on the wooden counters the plates, deciding they could wait.

He needed to tell him first to stop doing whatever he is doing in his room. He can hear the sound of the tools he made, combined with his sparks.

He would really let him tinker with coral, leafs and rocks, all that he wanted. But he has been too active recently.

They had returned to their home in the sea, the ship still not reformed completely.

Two days ago, they had tried to open another crumbled chamber, opening the door to it between vegetation, the ship had too many rooms. It was as well full of old remains of the sinking, one of the lower rooms.

Arthur had not been very interested in another room, nor in what it contained. So he found strange that while they tried to push debris aside, the blond had suddenly tensed, quickly seeming to act surprised and curious. He got out of the room before he could ask what got his attention. So he just assumed that more scraps which to mess with.

But since then, Arthur has taken every chance that he could to lock himself in his room, working more than usual. Too focused on something.

It is strange that Vivi has been a lot more silent, a day after they opened the room.

Both are acting strange.

Lewis swam through the ship’s structure, heading for the door that led to Arthur’s personal chamber, one in which he kept all that he tinkered with. Always messy, no matter how he tried to keep it in order.

The tall merman neared slowly. Halting when he heard the two speaking inside the room.

Faintly, almost whispering.

 

“I can’t believe you managed to find the rest.”

 

Her voice echoed a little more loud, proud.

 

“Yeah, it was not easy to find. It was shattered, between the cracks on the ground which Lewis hasn’t been able to repair yet. You are smaller than me, and maybe you could have reached better, but I guess I’m a better scout!”

 

Lewis leaned against the door, frowning. Surprised that Arthur did not begin to argue and ramble against her mockery.

But instead thanked her.

 

“Thanks Viv, this really helped. I was going to use another metal to try to complete it.”

 

His lack of sarcasm would have been strange on its own.

Magenta eyes narrowed at the next words.

 

“No problem, Art. Just be sure to keep it away from Lewis.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

The killer whale leaned slightly away, confused.

A slight sense of hurt began to creep inside him, his eyes looking down as the faint fear settles. Of them wanting to keep something from him. Vivi and Arthur were always the ones to notice treasures and admirable sights, always telling him, always sharing their discoveries.

But now, he could hear them whisper, keeping him away.

 

“It’s pretty.”

 

“Just you wait, it can be better. I hate those cracks on it.”

 

There was the sound of Arthur rising his glow, those golden sparks making the water shiver. It collided with something, the sound of something almost melting.

Vivi seemed to not be too content with that.

 

“Let me help.”

 

Lewis heard her trying to grab something.

Which Arthur did not take kindly.

 

“Eh? No, Viv. I know better how to handle this.”

 

“But I found half of it! I want to have part of the glory.”

 

If there had not been arguing, there was now.

 

“What glory? Viv, it’s just the last touch. You did your part, let me do the rest.”

 

“So you can boast for it? No way. I want it to be mine too!”

 

“You are just going to ruin it, get your hands off. You could break it.”

 

“I won’t break it! You use your glow, I can as well!”

 

“But it’s different! I know how to do this better!”

 

“Let go, you noodle!”

 

“No! YOU let go! You’ll break it and neither of us will be able to do shit with it!”

 

Lewis winced, hearing the sound of tools falling off a desk, tails trashing around. He could hear them both rolling around in the room, both snarling as they pulled at whatever they argued over.

Magenta eyes narrowed more, his chest puffing out in annoyance.

He is not angry for them keeping something away from him, he could understand the wish of wanting to treasure something. Arthur had his bracelet, she had her scarf. Neither took them off, never.

But he can’t allow this nonsense. Whatever they are arguing over is just going to cause trouble, if it’s able to make them battle for it like this. As much as they argue all the time, they always end up sharing.

So he grew tired, making a choice.

Vivi had managed to make Arthur float upside down, her hands pulling fiercely at his, the blond still holding on stubbornly.

But both blinked, drifting down slightly, eyes widening, hearing the door be opened.

Both angelfish and dolphin gasped in shock, both jolting afloat as they saw Lewis loom into the messy room.

The merman rose an eyebrow again, giving them a stern gaze, seeing from the corner of his eye that they hid something behind them, both finally stopping fighting. Both slammed their shoulders side to side, to block his view of whatever they held.

 

“What are you two fighting over about.”

 

It was a demand.

Golden and blue eyes exchanged nervous and slow glances, both their tails tense, Arthur gulping.

They both tried to put up an excuse, at the same time.

 

“It’s just a snack she wanted to eat!”

“He had trouble opening his toolbox!”

 

Lewis floated pokerfaced, both Arthur’s and Vivi’s expressions turning into ones that said a clear “ _fuck”._ Both had been too quick to try to deny whatever they truly argued about.

A seal peeked slightly from behind Lewis, letting out a small curious whine, having heard the rambling and now the awkward silence.

Mystery swam around a stern looking Lewis, Arthur trying to swat him away as he tried to nudge what they hid.

 

“Whatever you are holding behind your backs, we are locking it in a chest.”

 

Both Arthur and Vivi flinched at that.

 

“N-no! Dude, please, it was just a silly arguing!”

“No need for that, Lew! We will stop! Leave please!”

 

“If it’s just a silly thing…” The merman sighed, seeming to surrender in his demand. Showing slight sadness instead. “Why can’t I see it? Are you afraid I might steal it?”

 

They both snarled, hating to see him have that thought.

Arthur and Vivi frowned, serious, both speaking without words.

Lewis blinked, hearing them let out long breaths, their hands moving from behind them.

 

“Guess there’s no reason to keep it secret.”

“We were going to fix it before showing it.”

 

Magenta eyes stared wide, a golden locket shining in the dim lighted chamber.

A golden heart shaped locket, glinting with the light coming from the small window. It was made of gold, locking old, but resisting time and water. It did not mean it was in perfect shape.

Arthur laughed sadly, brushing the cracks over its surface.

 

“I saw half of it between the debris of the room. I wanted to fix it. Vivi found the rest below the ground, between broken wood, almost buried in the sand below. I have managed to put all the pieces together but…”

 

Vivi finished for him.

 

“We wanted to erase the cracks, and give it to you. With our glow.” She pouted sideways at Arthur, making him bit his lip. “But he was too worried of me messing it up.”

 

“It’s metal Viv. It’s not alive like all the rest you have dealt with. You don’t think of your glow as a physical thing, I know how to make it spark and heat, like Lewis does.”

 

“But you couldn’t just ask him! It was supposed to be a surprise from both! I was the only one that could help.”

 

“I know, but-!”

 

Both halted their ramblings.

Mystery floated over them, looking curiously as Arthur and Vivi fell dead silent. For Lewis had inched closer, taking from their hands the locket, inspecting it with an unreadable glance.

Both angelfish and dolphin hunched slightly, seeing the killer whale trace every crack, eyes not leaving them.

They only did to look at them, Lewis speaking after a minute.

With a caring soft tone.

 

“I think it is pretty as it is.”

 

There was a warm smile on his face, their hearts skipping a beat.

Lewis held the locket close, laughing a little.

 

“I mean, you can try to hide those cracks, but it does not mean they did not happen. This locket has been through a lot, hasn’t it?”

 

Magenta eyes looked subtly at their shoulders, Vivi and Arthur not needing anything else to understand.

The three smiled, tails swaying. Vivi and Arthur did not say anything, only huffing and laughing a little when Lewis dashed and wrapped his arms around them, squishing them with a grin.

Mystery let out a small bark, trying to ruffle himself against them, jealous that he was not in between that hug.

The locket torn in half was fixed.

But never changed.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

A hand traced carefully the page.

And eye watched calmly as the final word was written in the book, after many days focusing on the task.

The hand slowly let the pen drop on the desk, the human leaning down calmly onto the chair.

Contemplating the book, written with all their knowledge. Shared kindly by one.

It could be easy to share these words with others. It could be so easy to preach it, share truth, even if ignored in the end.

It could be.

Duet stood, eye closing.

The book was taken carefully, with the most content and treasuring hold.

To be left between the rest of books in the room. One from many others, hidden between knowledge and words.

They turned away, a smile on their face.

The lights were turned off, a human not glancing back to the book.

The door was closed.

 

* * *

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

The night was full of life.

Full of noise, full of lights, of activity. The coastal city rose tall besides the sea, its tall buildings reflecting colorful lights against the starry black sky, the traffic flowed above in a highway, the streets deeper into it were crowded by many, the sounds of music and enjoyment echoed in the distance.

It was a big city, always having many people visiting in their vacations, always housing many that wished to live here. There was barely any place to be alone in the day.

But in the night, there was one place.

The man took a deep content breath, watching calmly the waves below.

While sitting on the foundations of a bridge, he gazed to the empty beach, no one to disturb him while enjoying a calm night.

The bridge was parallel to the coast, leading to more streets. But he climbed down, an isolated place where he could admire the waters without noisy ones bothering him.

He expected to be alone, barely anyone coming here in the nights, the beach having no buildings, nor something of interest, bare. Other coasts along the city had more to allure the tourists.

Sadly, he soon found out he would not be alone tonight.

The man blinked, his contemplation perturbed. Laughter echoed not so far away along the bridge.

A silent sigh escaped him, frowning as he saw three figures and one of a dog, walking down to the sand ahead. He got smaller between the pillars of the bridge, unseen as the three got to approach the waves.

One bounced with laughter, the other two walking calmly, a dog barked around her.

 

“Wasn’t that great?!”

 

The man between the pillars did not like the voices of the three echoing. Tangling with enjoyment and care.

 

“It was, though It was too crowded. I could barely hear the music between the noise of the people around me.”

 

The tallest one sat first, his voice echoing faintly, seeming to be remembering something.

 

“But they were more quiet for the violin part. I really liked that song of the concert.”

 

The girl seemed to turn on her heels, leaning to look face to face with the boy.

 

“I know that glint in your eyes, Lew! You want a violin?”

 

The blond had laid down on the sand, his only hand waving them off with a snort.

 

“Of course he wants one! I saw him stare mouth agape at it while you kept on bouncing. Sadly, I remind you there’s no way he can get one.”

 

“Why not?!”

 

Both boys looked at her, both answering in different ways.

 

“Duh, Viv? He can’t play that in our home! Remember what happened when you tried to bring a painting?”

“It would break, Vivi. I am already content with having heard it in person. It's alright.”

 

She crossed her arms, her head rising proudly, seeming to disagree.

 

“You will have a violin! Next time we go to the cay! We can buy one and leave it in your home, Arty! Another thing to do there!”

 

“Viv, I thought you wanted to see Japan next?”

 

“Change of plans! It can wait! We have all the time in the world, don’t we?”

 

The human at the bridge heard them begin to whisper, the three sitting calmly, talking without hurry. They seemed to be just enjoying their company, wanting to be alone like him, gazing at the waves.

He averted his eyes from the trio and their dog, looking again at the distance ahead of him, the three sitting some distance away, to a side far from the bridge. He could not hear what they said, he could barely see their outlines in the dark.

He just focused on his own thoughts, for a long while.

It really was a calm night.

He was unbothered by the three, he could hear nothing.

An hour passed.

And it began to nag in his mind, the strange lack of sound. He heard nothing but water, nothing from them.

He finally decided to look where they were. Or more like where they had been.

The human blinked, only seeing dark in the beach. No one stood or sat on the sand.

Had he inhuman eyes, he would have seen that they had not walked away, back to the streets without him noticing. In the distance, there were clothes and small things thrown away. There were no footsteps on the sand that showed them going back.

His expression turned to one of pure confusion, always having known when he was not alone, always bothered by noise. He should’ve noticed them going back, they had a dog.

He frowned, trying to brush it aside.

But he blinked, seeing another thing.

His eyes fixed on the blue tail emerging from the water, in the far distance. A dolphin would have been an incredible sight on its own in a city like this. But it was not the only thing that moved in the sea. The man stared in a trance, seeing a big black tail and fin following the blue one. He would have said it was a killer whale. But he could not describe the next thing that glinted in the night. Something golden circled the other two, the three figures tangling in the waters calmly, seeming to be one with the waves and darkness.

The human questioned his gaze when a seal began to emerge too. Following close behind as the three finally submerged, their fins diving, almost brushing against each other.

They went back into the sea, once more.

Disappearing.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is over.
> 
> I must thank all of you for reading. I hope you have enjoyed it.  
> I should also thank Mysteryben for making Ghost in the first place. I wouldn't have discovered this creative side of me if I hand't wanted to have more of his characters.  
> I have made a lot of things, I never thought I could. It has been an amazing year.  
> Sadly, I think it's time for me to try to create something of my own. As much as I have given the characters personalities and made plots out of the canon, I still feel that it is not completely "mine". It is still thanks to this awesome video, tied to it.  
> So, I thank you all. I would wish to write the other ideas I have for the lovely gang, I still have more, but it's just too much, I always end up making whole books. I may make oneshots, those are always easy to make. But I'm trying to deal with life, and it does not match with the rhythm I had until now.  
> For the ones still waiting for Cursed blood, (I think only a couple of people, but anyway), I may end it, for I HATE to leave things uncompleted. But it may take time, and if I can't in the end, I may save its plot for my own book.  
> After all, Cursed blood is just a much more brutal version of Golden feathers and Warm waves, it has things from both in its plot, it would be like writing it all over again, just that more mean. Too mean-spirited actually, for what MSA is.
> 
> So, this is a goodbye? I don't know. For real, I don't know what I will do next, but I'll keep an eye on my mailbox.  
> Thank you, just in case.


End file.
